Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom
by marcogalmich
Summary: At one time, a Kingdom lived prosperous and happy, in complete harmony, but those days were behind, the society of darkness has conquered everything, now, there is only one hope, a group that comes from far away will defend everyone, A very special and noble group whose hearts will be united by peace and freedom. Co-written between Alpha Cat 137 and Marcogalmich.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** At one time, a Kingdom lived prosperous and happy, in complete harmony, but those days were behind, the society of darkness has conquered everything, now, there is only one hope, a group that comes from far away will defend everyone, A very special and noble group whose hearts will be united by peace and freedom. Co-written between Alpha Cat 137 and Marcogalmich.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kingdom Adventure.**

In a very distant place, in another place, in another reality, there is a Kingdom, which was Happy and prosperous time ago, and they were happy under the protection of their heroes, special warriors for the people, who even were willing to give Their lives for them, however, those days were behind, they are only a memory, a longing that everyone wants to recover. A year ago, the kingdom was invaded by an evil King and his army, his intention ... conquest and power. He has captured the Queen of the place, and keeps she in captivity, the kingdom warriors gave a brave and arduous battle, but were hunted and eliminated one by one, so the kingdom now lives under the fear and cruel destiny that Is hovering over them.

But it is not the end, there is a hope, a member of the royal court, the sorceress and seer of the court, the honorable Bright Lady, she escapes, has been hidden for some time, investigating, helping who can, and She has discovered a possible solution, she is in the middle of forest, in a hidden sanctuary, analyzing a possible response in a wall.

BRIGHT LADY: "This must be, I feel its mystical properties travel all over the place."

He begins to check it, and reads the signs written on it. Suddenly, an explosion is heard, and behind it appears a group of soldiers in black armor, whose leader addresses the sorceress and seer, who is walking slowly toward her.

DAGGER: (Smiling sinisterly) "Bright Lady, the legendary sorceress of the court."

BRIGHT LADY: "Dagger, dark knight, it really is not a pleasure to meet us, even if it was predestined."

DAGGER: "Maybe I was, but you can not keep running, the King has been behind your track for a long time."

The sorceress of the court, just smiles, still reading what is written on the wall, while responding to Dagger.

BRIGHT LADY: "It is very easy to say that he is the King, yet he is only one more tyrant whose time on the throne is destined to end."

DAGGER: "That remains to be seen, now, you will come willingly with us, a comfortable cell is waiting for you."

BRIGHT LADY: "I'm sorry, but I can not accompany you."

At that moment, the sorceress raises her hands, a wind begins to blow around her, and the place lights up, suddenly she begins to speak, casting a special spell.

BRIGHT LADY: "Mistico venti mutatio est, lunae et solis fulgore in stuporem, et aperuerit ostium, et ope novae adveniunt viri."

A great glow fills the place, blinding the soldiers, and its leader Dagger. When they have recovered their sight, Bright Lady is no longer in place.

SOLDIER: "My Lord Dagger, I fear he has escaped."

DAGGER: "Interesting, she had a trick up her sleeve. Soldiers! Let us go back to the castle, I will report this to His Majesty the King. "

A few hours later, in the castle, Dagger reports to the Counselor and Prime Minister of the King, Gloom, what has happened.

GLOOM: "So she did, I perform her special spell."

DAGGER: "My Lord, what should we do?"

Gloom walks to the King's Hall while talking to Dagger.

GLOOM: "The king already expected a situation of this nature, that all our warriors prepare, I will inform the King about recent events."

DAGGER: "As ordered by my Lord."

While the two prepare, they only show dark looks on their faces.

 **Adventure Bay, Jungle.**

The patrol prepares to return to the control tower at the Paw Patroller after helping Carlos in a new exploration at the Ruins of the Queen monkey Temple, all ready for a break after their great work. Ryder, now 15, returns with her team, and with four guests to this exploration, Katie, Ryder's best friend and patrol, Cat, Marshall's older brother and trained FBI pup, Ember the pup Intrepid, and Melody, the exploring and researching dog, and if we may say, highly competitive with Cat.

RYDER: "It was a great job puppies! Carlos was very grateful to everyone! "

CHASE: "It's always fun to explore, especially the ruins."

SILVER FANG: "A time of relaxation does not sound too bad right now."

ZUMA: "Friend! I wish I could be surfing right now on the beach!

ROCKY: Surfing? In water?"

KAISER: (Smiling) "Quiet brother, you do not necessarily have to go into the water to have fun."

KATIE: "Guys, it was a great trip."

CAT: "But we all have responsibilities when we return."

MELODY: (Smiling) "Is Agent Cat afraid to lose a Surf competition?"

CAT: "Melody, I would never lose against you, but we have things to do."

MELODY: "If you say it, anyway, we all know I'm better."

TRACKER: (Whispering) "Are they always arguing like that, mate?"

RUBBLE: (Whispering) "No, but somehow they always end up competing."

Suddenly, one of the puppies stares at the trees, something has caught their attention.

RYDER: "Kaiser, what's wrong?"

KAISER: "I'm not sure, I saw something in the trees, but I do not know what it is."

EMBER: "Maybe we should get closer to see."

MARSHALL: "I do not know, it does not look safe."

RYDER: "Do not worry guys, let's all go together."

They all approach slowly, when they reach the trees, what they find is a silver sword, with a black handle, nailed to the ground.

CAT: "Is it a sword?"

KAISER: "Its brilliance is what I saw among the trees."

MARSHALL: "How will this sword end in this place?"

SILVER: "It does not look like an antique."

SKYE: "On the contrary, it seems almost new."

CHASE: "Or at least, very well polished."

Kaiser approaches a little more to observe it, and notices a logo in her.

KAISER: "Ryder, did you see the logo on the hilt of the sword? It looks a lot like ... "

RYDER: (Approaching Surprised) "The Paw Patrol Shield ..."

Everyone is surprised to hear that, the shield of the patrol is relatively recent.

CHASE: "How can that be possible?"

ROCKY: "Maybe we should take her with Captain Turbot, he could check it out."

RYDER: "Maybe, it's a very rare case."

At that moment, Ryder injects and grasps the hilt of the sword, immediately, a strong wind begins to run around everyone.

MARSHALL: "Ryder, what's going on?"

RYDER: (Surprised) "I do not know Marshall."

Suddenly, all are lifted by the wind, surprised and frightened, no one can remain on the ground, only, they are all carried by the strange wind, to another place, to another reality ...

A few hours later, everyone begins to wake up, they are in a strange sanctuary, in the middle of the forest, but, that is not the only strange thing at that moment with which they must deal.

RYDER: (Sore) "Ouch, my head, I'm dizzy."

KATIE: (Dizzy) "That was a walk, what happened?"

RYDER: "I do not know Katie, but I'd better find out."

KATIE: "I think we should check first how are the ... others?"

Katie and Ryder are stunned to watch the other puppies as they begin to react.

KAISER: (Rubbing her eyes) "Ryder, Katie, what do they wear?"

Ryder and Katie observe, and notice that their clothes have changed, by medieval-type outfits.

KATIE: "Kaiser? It's you?

KAISER: (Confused) Why should not it be me?

RYDER: "Kaiser, our clothes are not the only thing that has changed."

Kaiser approaches a small puddle, and when looking at his reflection, he is surprised at what he discovers.

KAISER: "That ... Is that me?"

KATIE: "Not only you ..."

Turning behind him, the image leaves him shocked, not only the, if not all the puppies, for some strange reason, they are now, a little different, they are all ... human, and each and every one of them starts it discover.

CHASE: "What happened to us ?!"

EVEREST: "So this is how I would look like a human girl?"

RUBBLE: "This is incredible!"

EMBER: "Incredible is just a way of describing it."

When they start to calm down a bit, everyone starts talking about that event.

CAT: "Ryder, this can not be good at all."

MELODY: "How did this happen to us?"

SILVER: "Apparently, we're all human now, and we're dressed so ..."

ROCKY: "Middle Ages ... that's the word you're looking for."

MARSHALL: "So we're not at Adventure Bay anymore?"

TRACKER: "And if we're not in Adventure Bay anymore ... So where are we, comrades?"

¿!?: "That is not important, because at this moment, you will be sent to oblivion."

Everyone turns to see where the voice came from, and in it they discover a knight in dark gray armor, who is accompanied by a group of soldiers.

DAGGER: "I have no idea what a strange spell Bright Lady would cast, nor how he brought them back ...

SILVER: "Bring us back?"

CAT: "What the hell is this guy talking about?"

DAGGER: "I see they are confused, but that does not matter, because wherever they go, they do not need an answer."

The dark knight Dagger raises his sword, and it wraps itself in dark flames, and rushes to attack the boy closest to him, Rubble, who is petrified with fear.

RYDER: "NO! RUBBLE! "

Ryder runs in front of Rubble, and defends him holding his sword, stopping the attack, everyone sees that Ryder's sword is wrapped in a white flame.

RYDER: "You will not lay a hand on Rubble, or anyone here!"

DAGGER: (Surprised) "I see you still have some of your Ryder Knight skills, but they will not be enough to deal with."

CHASE: "Knight Ryder?"

KAISER: "We can not stay here, we should go out and find out what's going on!"

ROCKY: "But where brother, I do not see a possible exit!"

At that moment, all members of the patrol are listening to a voice, a voice that can only be heard by them.

 _BRIGHT LADY: "Quick, behind you there is a hidden door, come out for it!"_

KATIE: "Did you hear that?"

MELODY: "Definitely if we listen!"

ZUMA: "Friends! I think I found the door hidden! "

RYDER: "Everyone get out of here, I'll keep this crazy busy!"

CHASE: "But Ryder, we can not leave you here!"

RYDER: "Run, Chase!"

Everyone starts to run towards the hidden exit, but when they reach it, they do not want to cross it.

MARSHALL: "We can not leave Ryder!"

CAT: "Quiet little brother, we will not let him!"

Kaiser begins to look closely at the place, and locates something that can help them.

KAISER: "Cat, Silver, that column that this front of Ryder does not look solid, we could ..."

CAT: "I understand your Kaiser idea, let's do it."

The three young men are hidden, and they reach the column in question, while Ryder continues to contain the sword attacks of Dark Knight Dagger.

DAGGER: "Have you lost practice Ryder Knight? You're not worth it, with my next attack, you're going to fall! "

SILVER: "Now!"

DAGGER: "What the hell ?!"

The three young men push the column with all their strength, and this one falls in front of Dagger, separating it of Ryder. Immediately, the four run and pass through the hidden door, the moment they do, it disappears before Dagger's eyes.

SOLDIER: "My Lord Dagger, shall we look for them in the neighborhood?"

DAGGER: "No point, that was a magic door spell Bright Lady, we will not find."

Dagger walks around where the magic door was, then turns around, and walks toward the exit.

DAGGER: "Soldiers! We are leaving! There is nothing here that interests us! "

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, far from the Sanctuary, our heroes appear in the middle of a cave.

KATIE: "Ryder, what just happened?"

RYDER: (Confused) "Knights have just attacked us, and one of them uses a sword with black fire around it?"

KAISER: "That was not the only weird thing."

RYDER: "Really? What else happened? "

CAT: "Perhaps you did not notice it by surprise, but the sword you held seemed to be wrapped in a white flame."

MARSHALL: "Ryder, we're scared."

 _BRIGHT LADY: "They should not be young warriors."_

Everyone turns to see, and in the middle of a fire, appears the translucent image of Bright Lady.

CAT: "Who are you? Are you responsible for what is happening to us?

 _BRIGHT LADY: "It could be said that yes, I have summoned them."_

SILVER: "You summoned us? And could we know why? "

CHASE: "And where were we summoned?"

 _BRIGHT LADY: "Your doubts are very justified, but I do not have much time, so let me explain. To begin with, this is not your world, or at least, it's not your reality. "_

CHASE: "I think we figured that out."

 _BRIGHT LADY: "As you have already noticed, this is not your reality, this is, as you would call it, a parallel world."_

RYDER: "If this is a parallel world, what kind of world is it?"

 _BRIGHT LADY: "This is a place where kingdoms and magic rule, to be more precise, we are in the Noble Kingdom of Adventure Bay, a kingdom that lived in peace and harmony, defended by noble warriors, but a while ago, This kingdom was conquered by a dark group, the society of darkness, they only want power."_

The image of Bright Lady is distorted a little.

 _BRIGHT LADY: "My time is running out, we need your help, and in order for you to return to your world, you must defeat the society of darkness. Warriors, your first mission is special, begin to travel the kingdom, and seek their weapons and attributes. "_

SKYE: "Weapons and attributes? What do you mean."

 _BRIGHT LADY: "Each of you has a special ability as well as a personal weapon, at this time, only Ryder has his weapon, although he must still discover his special ability."_

MARSHALL: "And what is that ability we have? And how will we discover our weapon? "

 _BRIGHT LADY: "Do not worry, your weapon will appear before you when the time comes, and as for your abilities, you must discover them, you can have any kind of skill, you could become a gentleman; Wizard, Witch or Sorcerer; Fairies; Elf Skills; Trainers or tamers; Even, two of you might have celestial abilities, that is, semi god skills. "_

Everyone is surprised by the explanation, excited and confused.

 _BRIGHT LADY: "But I must warn you, many of the inhabitants of the noble kingdom could confuse you with the former warriors."_

CHASE: "Why would they confuse us?"

KAISER: "Because we are in a parallel world, if we live in Bahía Aventura, and this is the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, that means that there should be double of us ... But ..."

 _BRIGHT LADY: "I see you understand, there are no doubles here, at least not anymore."_

All show a look of concern for the fact that he has revealed them.

 _BRIGHT LADY: "But do not worry, they are destined to succeed, so it was defined by the stars, by the time I should leave them."_

KATIE: "But if we need your help? And how will we know where to go?

At that moment, a map appears in Silver's hands.

 _BRIGHT LADY: "That's a magic map, he'll guide you, and show you what to look for. And do not worry, I'll always be close, I will not leave you alone. "_

After these words, Bright Lady disappears, with only the fire burning.

ROCKY: "And now what do we do?"

RYDER: "I do not think we have a choice, we will do as we are asked, and we will work as a team."

RUBBLE: "Will we be safe?"

MELODY: (Embracing Rubble) "Of course we'll be safe, and we'll be together."

CAT: "Ryder, what's next?"

RYDER: "Well, we will fulfill the mission, as always, so we will go into Action ! "

 **This is the first chapter of this new adventure! We hope you enjoy it.**

 **This same is co-written between my Friend Alpha Cat 137, and I, Marcogalmich, any comment about it, do not hesitate to give your review, or send us a PM to either!**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And see you in the next chapter, MarcoGalmich and Alpha Cat 137 say goodbye.** **Keep in touch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, CAT: Hey guys it's Alpha Cat 137 here. Now before you let me give you all a few info about what happen to me last year. Last year Christmas was bitter sweet because a man by the name of Armando Cee stole my laptop and two phone. So to this day I can't find him. So all my stories will be put on hold for now. I am currently using my brother phone, but hopefully by February or March I can get one. Which will be a problem because school fee is a big money drainer. Anyway onto the story.**

Cat & Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase & Rubble: Knight.

Tracker & Melody: Summoner/Tamer.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma & Rocky: Elf.

Ember & Everest: Witch.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Taming the beast.**

Cat: "The map says for us to go south."

Ryder: "Then south is where we're heading."

The paw patrol started to walked south to the city that is ten miles away. Two miles in and disaster start.

Growl

The group stop and got alarm. Ryder took out his cross sword, looking for any danger. All the girls' They sigh at their leader as he flex his muscle and his stance look soo handsome.

Ryder: "What was that?"

Rubble: "That is me Ryder, I haven't eaten anything at all."

The group laughed and continue to walk. They enter a forest, Cat spotted a apple tree.

Cat: "That apple tree look good, it can hold us up until we reach the city."

Ryder: "Good idea Cat."

Silver: "So who best climber?"

Ryder: "Why climb?"

Again Ryder withdraw his sword and focus. His sword started to glow and the white flames surround his sword. With a mighty yell, Ryder swang his sword toward the tree, cutting it down. Again the girls where awestruck while some of the guys (Cat, Zuma) grumble under their breath.

Kaiser: "This will be a problem."

Chase: "How so?"

Kaiser: "Ryder is the only one with his weapon and power. If anything was to happen to him, we're sitting ducks."

Melody: "Hey have you forgot that Cat and myself we're former F.B.I agents. We are train to take down and kill."

Silver: "But what good will that do if we are fighting against magic?"

Skye: "So our only hope of surviving is heading toward the places the map show and hopefully unlock our powers."

Marshall: "That is our best hope."

After their lunch and Cat made a bag made of vine for carrying the extra apples. The group were on their way. When night time came the group decided to camp for the night. Cat, Melody and Tracker made homemade hammock from vines and bamboo. Chase, Marshall and Zuma collected fire wood. A nice apple dinner and the group was ready for bed.

Cat: "Silver, Chase and I will take the first watch. We'll switch every three hours. The next watch will be Melody, Ryder and myself again."

Ember: "Um Cat, you choose yourself twice."

Cat: "F.B.I agent, I'm used to staying up late. Me and Melody stayed up for three day straight to capture a Russian agent. Only coffee and junk food to help us."

Everest: "Are you sure Cat?"

Cat: smiling: "Yes, now get to sleep. We got a long day ahead of us."

Everyone said their good night and when to sleep. Skye sleeping with a blushing Marshall, Katie and Ryder, and everyone in their own hammock.

Two hours later

Silver: "I hope we can get back home."

Chase: "Same here. I always wanted to know what's it like to be a human, but not like this."

Cat: "Hey stop with that negative talking. We will get back home, we will save this world and even me some cute midevil ladies on the away."

Cat said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He was trying to cheer the guys up, years of F.B.I training and hands on experience. Cat watch many good people and pets die because of negative talking and feelings. Silver and Chase chuckle, the stress going away.

Silver: "I don't know about the ladies part. Ember would kill me."

Chase: snickering: "Same with Everest. She can be pretty scary sometimes."

Cat: "Well I am single and ready to mingle."

Silver: smirking: "I dear you to say that out loud. Especially if Melody would to hear you, she would destroy you."

That make all three laugh. The night went smoothly, with both watches. When morning came, another apple breakfast and the group continue their journey. At noon they have arrived to the City of summoners. Two older people stood in front of the city, a man and woman. Ryder held onto his sword as they approach the two older people.

Humphrey: "My name is Humphrey and this is my wife Kate. Please step forward Tracker and Melody."

The two look at Ryder and Cat, who nod their head. They walked up to the woman, who took out two weapons. She gave a whip to Melody and two talons claw to Tracker.

Kate: "Congratulations Summoner Tracker and Melody."

Melody and Tracker took their weapon and started to dance and cheer.

Humphrey: "Please come, we will give you supplies, clothes, money and even train you on how to summon and taim your animals."

Ryder: "How can we trust you?"

Cat: "We can, I cannot explain it but something is telling me that we can trust them."

Kate: "Not all of us are happy about the new changes. And we have heard of the legend. All the city you go to will help you. Because we want our old King and Queen back."

With that the group follow the two summoner into the city. But little did they know was that they are being watch.

Kate: "All girls please follow me. I will take you to the castle, there you will be able to freshen up."

Kate led the girls to a huge white castle. Every maids got to work tending to help their heroines.

Humphrey: "All young men please follow me to the men store."

Zuma: "Do you have any guns?"

Humphrey: "No, we have it already invented but this city doesn't have any. A summoner doesn't need such thing. Now do any of you can ride a horse?"

Only Ryder and Cat ross their hand, Humphrey sigh but nod his head."

Humphrey: "I give us three days before Dagger and his men come looking for you all. That only give us enough time to prepare you for your trip, teach you how to ride a horse and teach Melody and Tracker how to summon."

Ryder: "Why can't we stay here and fight? This seem like a power city."

Cat: "We can't."

Cat looked into Humphrey eyes. He know why they couldn't stay for too long. Again Cat thanked his F.B.I training. Ryder turn around and glare at the used to be dally.

Ryder: "And why can't we huh? And who made you leader?"

Cat: "If we would to stay and fight, then many innocent people would die. Remember that not everyone has powers. If we stay here all their death would be on your hands. And trust me when I say that you don't want that."

He was right. Ryder would never want to endanger the lives of the innocents. And by the looks of Cat, it seems that he have experience this before. Ryder sigh and apologize to the young...old...men.

Cat: "It's alright Ryder, and you still is leader. I am thirty years old (in dog years) so I have a lot of experience."

Humphrey: "Now let's get you all change into something more common. Then we'll head back to the castle."

The next day

Ryder and Cat watch as all their friends struggle to ride, get on or control their horse. Cat was smoking a cigar and laughing at Melody. Said woman glare at him and gave him the finger.

Ryder: "Are you the oldest of us all Cat? I always wanted to know who is older between you, Melody, Silver and Kaiser."

Cat: "Believe it or not, but I am the youngest of us four. I'm 30 yrs old (in dog years). Melody and Silver are 33 yrs old and Kaiser is 34 yrs old. I'm just more mature."

Ryder: "Really? But, now that you have become human, you do not look older than 16 or 17 years."

At that moment, Kaiser falls off his horse, a black steed with a white spot on his right eye, landing on a heap of straw.

Kaiser: (Sore) "Ouch! That will leave me a mark. I guess our younger appearance is due to the spell that brought us here. "

Cat: "That's very likely."

Ryder: "It's just the way you always act and boss the others around I always thought you is the oldest."

Silver: "We just respect Cat and look up to him. That's why we don't mind taking orders from him."

Silver said as he rode his white stallion toward the three. He slowly got down and tried to walk. Ryder and Cat laugh at their friend who throw them a small glare. The next day everyone can now properly.

The next day

Kate: "Okay Melody, Tracker it's time to summon. Now remember that your animal will try to hurt you and even insult you. But they will never kill your, they need you and you need them."

Everyone got around at a safe distance to watch.

Melody: "Summon: Drago."

Tracker: "Summon: Star."

A black female dragon with purple eyes, it stood over fourty feet tall. Next was a Ursa bear. It entire body was blue with stars and a huge yellow star at the center of it's head, it stood fifty feet tall. Everyone was in awe, for this is the first time they have seen a dragon and a giant bear. Drago turn her head and in a flash, lift her tail and slam it down at Melody.

Cat: "Melody!"

Luckily Kate was able to save the young woman, by grabbing her and rolling away.

Melody: "Why you ungrateful stupid lizard!"

Melody yell. She release herself from Kate hold and took out her whip. Said white started to glow with a white flame, similar to Ryder sword. Melody rush the dragon, her whip hit the lizard on it's left front claw.

Drago: "Ungrateful human."

The two fought while the others cheer them on. As for Tracker and Star. Those two were sitting down and...talking? At the end of the day both Melody and Tracker were able to control their summon.

Kate: "You can learn to summon more mystical creatures or find them and train them. All you have to do is defeat them and let them submit to you. You can only have up to three summons. So chose wisely."

Ryder: "Thank you Kate, Humphrey. This is more than we can ask for."

Humphrey: "Its no problem young warrior, all we truly asked for is for you to save our world."

Cat: "Who are we even fighting anyways?"

Kate: "You will face many enemies. Withces, Wizards, Ogres and even Werewolf and Demons. But your main opponent will be a Full fulge god and Goddess."

Skye: "But wait, Bright Lady said that two of us will have god like powers."

Kate: "Not really, two of you will have Demigod powers. A demigod power is only half as strong as an normal god. That is why you need the help of everyone."

Ryder: "Do you know the name of said god?"

Kate: "No, the legend doesn't really give a name."

Ember: "We really have our work cut out for us this time, huh?"

A young woman probably in her early twenties ran toward the group. Half the guys were drooling at her. While half the girls glare at her. She whisper ssomething into Kate's ear.

Kate: "I'm afraid that this goodbye, Dagger and nine of his men are only half an hour away."

Cat: "Ryder where is our next destination?"

Ryder withdraw his sword and focus. A map appear and their next destination is Northwest, over fifty miles.

Silver: "Are you sure you will be alright?"

Kate: "Yes, now hurry."

Within fifteen minutes all members of the paw patrol ride their horses through the city secret entrance.

Cat: "Next stop, the city of The Elf."

Fifteen minutes later, in front of the doors of the castle of the Summoners, Dagger appears with his soldiers, in the place, and the leaders of the place wait for them.

Dagger: "Humphrey and Kate, the summoners leaders, we have a royal edict, they should let us search in your territory for some traitors to the crown."

Kate: (With a cooler glance than the ice) "We know the rules, come and look."

Humphrey: "But take into account that they only have twenty minutes to do it, after that time they must leave here, or we will consider it an act of aggression."

Dagger and his soldiers go in and start looking for the patrol, they enter every house, they invade every possible place, they do not respect anything or anyone, when it is due to meet the deadline, they meet again in front of the door, empty-handed .

Soldier: "My Lord, here is no one we are looking for, if they were here, they have already left."

Dagger turns to see the leaders of the place, preparing to draw his sword.

Dagger: "I do not know where they hide them, nor do I know if you helped them escape, but you will definitely not make fun of us."

Kate: "Summon: Glacier."

Humphrey: "Summon: Blaze."

In front of them appear two majestic birds, one of them with white plumage and blue sky, which breathes ice; The other is a phoenix, with brilliant plumage and crimson, which breathes fire.

Humphrey: "You have finished your search here Dagger, and you have not found anyone, unless you wish to check the power of the kings of ice and fire, I suggest you withdraw with your men."

Glacier: "My Lady, do you want me to turn them into ice cubes?"

Blaze: "Or do you prefer that I cook smoked skewers?"

Kate: "I think it will not be necessary to do anything, Lord Dagger is already leaving the place, he knows he has nothing to do here, does he?"

Dagger only smiles maliciously, and restores his sword.

Dagger: "All right, Summoners, for the time being we will retire, but remember this, no matter where, no where, no matter how hard you try, darkness will always catch you. Soldiers! On the go, we'll look elsewhere. "

Dagger and his soldiers withdraw from the site, empty-handed.

Humphrey: "Kate, we must prepare and prepare our people."

Kate: "I understand, Humphrey, that was the same threat they made to our original invokers, our young men, before they ..."

Humphrey hugs his wife, and gives him a smile.

Humphrey: "Do not worry Kate, the time of the society of the dark is nearing its end, the warriors will defeat them."

Later, northwest, at dusk, the patrol finds a place to camp and spend the night, Rocky with its mechanical skills, and with the help of Rubble and Everest have built with sheets that gave them in the city of invokers a Improvised tent, so that everyone can rest with a roof.

Rocky: "This list! Now we can rest! "

Rubble: "It looked great!"

Everest: "Now, we just have to worry about dinner."

Rubble: "Ember and Katie are preparing it, Marshall and Skye made the bonfire, And Zuma brought water from the river."

Ember: "Guys! The dinner is ready!"

Rubble: "I'll look for the others!"

Meanwhile, in a nearby rock, one of the boys is sitting, Kaiser seems to be reasoning, until his friends arrive with him.

Cat: "Kaiser, why did you leave?"

Kaiser: "I needed to reason a few things."

Silver: "By the tone of your voice, does not seem to be something nice."

Kaiser: "In fact, I was thinking about the facts we have seen so far."

Melody: "And what have you thought?"

Ryder: "You know you can always tell us what you think."

Kaiser turns to see his four friends, and smiles.

Kaiser: "Okay, this is what I thought, we were summoned to this place, to stop those who conquered the kingdom, and to restore their original Kings to power."

Cat: "That's right, we'll stop those villains."

Kaiser: "But this place had its original warriors, and for what little we know, they were defeated."

Silver: "I'm afraid I'm beginning to understand your point."

Ryder: "They were defeated, and we are them, somehow."

Melody: "But then, that's what makes us different."

Kaiser: "Maturity ..."

Everyone looks at Kaiser, and they smile at what he said.

Cat: "That makes sense, the versions of us here were young."

Ryder: "That's right, You just took their appearance, but considering his age in dog years, you have more experience."

Cat: "But this fact is not known by the society of darkness, For them, we are just the same young people they have eliminated before."

Melody: "That can be an advantage."

Silver: "But we still have to prepare, at this moment we only have three weapons, and two of us have already achieved their special ability."

Ryder: "Do not you mean that three of us have gotten our skill?"

Kaiser: "Ryder, you have your weapon, we know you're a knight, but you do not have the training yet."

Ryder: "Good point, then, we must move forward!"

Cat: "That's the attitude guys! Together we will triumph.

At that moment Rubble arrives to where they are.

Rubble: "Guys, dinner is ready!"

Silver: (With a terrified look) "Rubble, do not move even a millimeter."

Rubble is confused, but seeing the look of his friends, he petrifies, knows that there is something behind him.

Silver: "It's a wild wolf, do not move."

Ryder is about to take out his sword, but Cat stops him.

Cat: "Ryder, a bad move and that wolf will attack Rubble."

Rubble: (Whispering) "Ryder, please help me!"

Ryder, from the moment he adopted Rubble, has always taken care of him, and at this point, it is as if he sees his younger brother in danger, he does not know what to do. Suddenly, from behind the bushes, a soldier of the dark realm jumps, whose face shows a scar that crosses by the standing of his right eye, he begins to fight with the wolf, which bites him several times, he repels With a dagger, but the wolf attacks him with his claws.

Soldier: (Shouting) "You're not going to hurt him, I will not see him die, not again!"

Cat and Melody run at that moment, take Rubble's hand and steer him away from the danger, while, instinctively, Silver and Kaiser run to the soldier, take them very long branches and begin to beat the wolf, while Ryder finally pulls his Sword, this one is wrapped in its white flame, throws a cut and several stones are cut, and the small pieces of the stones also begin to beat to the wolf, this one, when being attacked and surpassed in number, flee to the depths of the forest, Leaving the soldier who defended Rubble badly.

Ryder: "Kaiser, you're the rescuer, can you help him?"

Kaiser: "Let me check it out."

Kaiser approaches and begins to check it, while it begins to speak with him.

Kaiser: "Thanks for defending to Rubble, what's your name?"

Shadow: "My name is ... Shadow ... It was a pleasure to help them ... but I do not deserve it ..."

At that moment, the soldier loses consciousness.

Rubble: "Kaiser ... he is ..."

Kaiser: "Quiet Rubble, he's fine. Ryder, here we can not help him, we must take him to the camp, with the help of Katie and Marshall we can do something. "

Ryder: "Okay, we should load him then."

Melody: "Well, in that case, I'll take his legs, and Cat his Arms, between the two we'll take him."

Silver: "Well then, let's get going."

Cat: "I guess our trip has become more interesting."

 **Author note: And there you have it, any question or request please pm Marco or leave your reviews.**

 **Cat and Marco is out.**

 **Jesus is Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **We are not alone. Part 1.**

A mournful scene is seen, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest, and near the castle of the kingdom of Adventure Bay, hidden by the darkness, you see two young people run, they are brothers. The older brother, 16 years old, is called Drake, with black hair, dark brown skin, with silver eyes, wearing light bronze armor, and on his waist, he is wearing a bronze saber; Her sister runs to her side, her name is Jenny, she is young, 15, blue sky hair, fair skin, pink eyes, they have recently escaped from the castle cells, glided silently, until they were discovered by The dark soldiers, one of them, is a summoning warrior, is behind his track, they continue to go deeper and deeper into the forest, their trees are tall and leafy, they do not allow the entrance of the moonlight, in these Moments, darkness seems to be their only ally.

Drake: "Hurry sister, we must leave them behind."

Jenny: "Drake, I do not know if we'll make it, Howl Gray has not lost track of us."

Drake: "Hey! Do not hesitate for a moment Jenny! It will not catch us! "

Meanwhile, following them closely, the invoker Howl Gray is still accompanied by his soldiers, without losing track of them, he carries a Dark Society armor, his hair is gray, and his skin is white, as he follows them, His eyes only show coldness.

Soldier: "My Lord Howl Gray, we know they are close, but we can not locate them by the darkness among the trees."

Howl Gray: (Smiling sinisterly) "They have no way to escape, only prolong their agony, they will soon return to their cells."

Howl Gray takes a step forward, and stands in a special position.

Howl Gray: "Summon! Dark Storm!

Instantly appears a great wolf in front of Howl Gray, whose eyes are as bright as the moon, and its coat is black, dark as the night.

Dark Storm: "What are your orders Howl Gray?"

Howl Gray: "We need to capture these two scoundrels, and lock them back in their cells, our Queen entrusted us with that task to please His Majesty the King."

Dark Storm: "If your majesties have arranged it, I will gladly do it, but I do not guarantee that they will arrive without wounds."

Howl Gray: "Dark Storm, that's not a problem, I would not guarantee it myself."

Immediately, Dark Storm begins to run in the dark very quickly, dodging the obstacles very easily, while later the two young warriors are still running, Jenny suddenly stops, touches a tree, and seems to worry.

Jenny: "Drake, brother, Howl Gray summoned Dark Storm."

Drake: (Worried) "Are you sure about that, Jenny?"

Jenny: "Yes, the forest confirms it, it's approaching."

Drake: "We have to get out of here, and fast, before that wolf ..."

Dark Storm: "Before I Find Them?"

The two brothers turn to see surprised behind them, finding with the invoked wolf Dark Storm.

Drake: "Jenny, get behind me."

At that moment, Dark Storm jumps on the brothers, but Drake draws his saber, which is wrapped in a white flame. Dark Storm bites the blade of the saber, and holds it, while it is placed on its owner, pressing it against the floor.

Dark Storm: "Young man, you have no chance to escape."

Drake: "AAAAH."

Dark Storm raises his right leg and hits Drake with it, leaving a slight wound on his left cheek.

Dark Storm: (With the blade of Drake's saber in his snout) "You can not defend yourself boy, but I can attack you, and cut you in pieces little by little."

Dark Storm prepares to give Drake a new blow, when he is surprised by a blow from the back.

Jenny: "Get off my brother's feet!"

Jenny has fairy skills, not just any kind of fairy, but a forest fairy, she communicates with trees and nature, and she has used her ability, causing a tree to strike the wolf invoked Dark Storm with its branches.

Jenny: "Drake! Brother, are you okay? "

Drake: "Yes Jenny, thanks to you."

Howl Gray: "How touching, the brothers helped each other."

Drake and Jenny turn to see, and realize how Howl Gray and his men have arrived.

Drake: "Howl Gray, traitor psychopath of the realm, will never get away with it."

Howl Gray: "Get away with it? Young man, this is just fate."

Jenny: "Destination? You usurped the Kingdom, and ended our friends! "

Howl Gray: (Smiling) "Finishing them is a very strong term, do not you think? We only clear the way for their majestades of inadequate wiles. "

At that moment, Howl Gray takes with his right hand his weapon, an ax wrought in a strange black steel, which immediately begins to wrap itself in a black flame.

Drake: (holding his bronze saber, wrapped in the white flame) "Do not you dare approach my sister!"

Howl Gray: "Young man, your majesty wants them alive, but that does not stop us from having fun with you before."

When they are about to attack Howl Gray and Dark Storm to the brothers Drake and Jenny, something unexpected happens, underneath Drake and Jenny a door appears, very similar to the one that appeared in the sanctuary when the patrol escaped of Dagger and its soldiers dark .

Jenny: "Drake, what's up ?!

Drake: "Jenny! Hold on! "

Below them, the door that appears opens, and the brothers fall inside, closing immediately and disappearing, leaving in the place only the dark soldiers, Howl Gray and Dark Storm.

Howl Gray: "Hell! This is definitely the work of Bright Lady!

Howl Gray throws his ax at a large rock, which is immediately split in half.

Dark Storm: "Master Howl Gray, do you want me to send someone from the pack to look for them?"

Howl Gray: "No Dark Storm, That nosy Sorceress has surely taken them far, she's a cunning witch!"

The dark soldiers only watch their leader in fear, they know full well that Howl Gray will not tolerate failure.

Howl Gray: "This is Bright Lady's second meddling against us, I must report it to the court. Dark Storm, you can retire, I appreciate your intervention. "

Dark Storm: "As Lord, I am to serve you."

Dark Storm turns around, not without first catching his dark snout at the dark soldiers, and taking him with him into the depths of dark forest, amid the shouts of the terrified soldier.

Howl Gray: (With a sinister look) "What are soldiers surprised? You all know that Dark Storm also needs to eat. "

Soldier: "What are your orders, my Lord?"

Howl Gray: "We all go back to the Palace, I have news to report, and a new soldier to recruit."

Howl Gray's group turns around, and they return to the castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, in the darkness of night.

 **Northwest of the Kingdom, in the middle of the night:**

The patrol is resting to continue its journey, at this moment they are guarding Chase, Melody and Silver, while inside the impromptu tent that the young people armed, they are attending the wounds of the mysterious dark soldier who helped to Rubble, Shadow. Kattie, Marshall and Kaiser do what they can with what little they have, Rubble has refused to sleep, is next to the soldier who saved his life.

Ryder: Rubble, you should get some sleep.

Rubble: "I can not Ryder, he saved my life."

Cat: "Come on Rubble, Ryder is right, it's not convenient that you do not rest."

Marshall: "That's right, we will take care of it ourselves and take care of he."

Zuma: "Friend, calm down, they know what they do."

Ember: "Zuma is right, let's go Rubble."

Rubble: "Okay, but ..."

Cat: "Rubble, if something happens, we'll let you know."

Skye: "Come Rubble, let's rest."

Rubble finally goes to the other tent to rest, accompanied by Ember, Zuma and Skye, while Kaiser approaches to talk with Rocky.

Kaiser: "Rocky, brother, do you think you could improvise a gurney that can be carried by a horse?"

Rocky: "Of course Kaiser, I'll build it right away, just give me a moment."

Tracker: "Companion, I will help you!"

Rocky and Tracker leave immediately to build the stretcher, while the others stay inside, talking about the situation.

Cat: "Okay, now guys, tell us what's really going on."

Marshall: "What's really going on?"

Cat: "Brother, will not you expect us to really believe that all is well?"

Katie: "Okay, we'd finally have to tell you, this soldier, Shadow, got a lot of bites and cuts from that wild wolf, and we do not have the Medicines or the tools to help him"

Marshall: "We need to get somewhere we can take care of, but ..."

Everest: "But what? What is happening?"

Katie: "Well, he's a dark soldier."

Everest: "And what with that? He helped Rubble! I think we can trust him! "

Marshall: "Everest, we agree with you."

Everest: "I do not understand, so what's the problem?"

Kaiser: "The problem is that we do not know where to go, wherever we go, we run the risk of not wanting to help him, or worse ..."

Cat: "This is serious, but I can not believe that anywhere we can help."

Ryder: "I agree with Cat, it's not possible they do not want to help you anywhere."

Everest: "But where should we go? We do not know the Kingdom at all. "

Everyone stays for a moment in some solution, until suddenly takes a step forward Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Ryder, loan me the map!"

Ryder: "The map?"

Cat: "Of course! I understand, if the magic map guides us through the kingdom to our destination, then it could lead us where they can help us at this time. "

Everest: "I guess that's a good idea."

Ryder: "Worth a try."

Kaiser: "Ok, how would this be ... Map, please guide us where we can help our friend."

The map shows the path they are currently following towards the City of the Elves, in seconds, the route traced changes slightly, even shows as final destination the City of the Elves, but now shows an intermediate point.

Kaiser: "Crystal Lake."

Cat: "Apparently, there is a small village on the edge of the Lake."

Katie: "It's likely they'll help us out there."

Marshall: "I consider it necessary that we leave as soon as possible."

Cat: "Although I agree with you, we also need to rest."

Ryder: "Cat's right, we'll rest for a while, and we'll leave early."

Kaiser: "We will take turns here to see how Shadow's health follows."

Everest: "Right then, let us rest for the moment."

 **Cave hidden to the Northwest of the Kingdom.**

In the middle of the forest, hidden in a cave, we see two young people reacting after being unconscious for about an hour.

Jenny: "Ouch! My head ... Drake, brother, are you okay? "

Drake: "Yes ... Yes Jenny ... I'm fine ..."

The cave is illuminated by several luminescent crystals, giving the effect of a light green color, when Jenny turns to see his brother, he puts a sad expression.

Jenny: "Oh, brother, your cheek ..."

Drake reaches for his hand to his cheek, feeling the mark left by Dark Storm with his claw, and immediately turns to see his sister, trying to reassure her.

Drake: (Smiling) "Quiet Sister, this is nothing, with some medicinal herbs I'll be fine."

Jenny: "What happened, Drake? Howl Gray had us in his clutches."

 _Bright Lady: "I help you, young warriors."_

The two young men turn to see behind them, and see the image of Bright Lady in some crystals of the cave, shining with the luminescence of the same ones.

Drake: "Bright Lady, my Lady."

Jenny: "It's good to see you're saved."

 _Bright Lady: "I am also glad to see you my friends, and I am also happy to inform you that the time of liberation is near, it is time for the legendary warriors to gather, and the society of darkness fall."_

Drake: (Turning her face, closing her eyes) "But ... Bright Lady, our friends were eliminated."

Jenny: (With a sad countenance) "That's right, the society of darkness did."

 _Bright Lady: "Drake, Jenny, I know what they're talking about, but they, or rather, their versions of_ _another world have come to help us."_

Drake: "Your versions of another world? Is that possible?"

 _Bright Lady: "That's right, my research paid off, the legend is real, and they've come to help us, but for that, they also need our help._ _An unexpected character has joined them, and they are about to be joined by one more friend, and you two must also join them._ _That's how the stars have arranged it. "_

Jenny: "Is it true what you tell us? Seriously, can we see our friends again? Will we be able to see and fight alongside Ryder, Cat, Silver and everyone else? "

 _Bright Lady: "That's right, and they need your help, they do not know this world, and they have to learn their skills."_

Drake: "Should they learn their skills?"

 _Bright Lady: "That's right, they must find their weapons, and learn their skills again, but they will need help."_

Jenny: "Then we will definitely help you!"

 _Bright Lady: "That's the attitude my young friends!_ _Now, the warriors are not far from this place, they are heading for Crystal Lake._ _It is time for me to retire, but I will continue to watch. "_

Drake: "Thank you Bright Lady."

Jenny: "We'll get going immediately."

 _Brigth Lady: "Then, good luck my young friends, we will keep in touch."_

The image of Bright Lady dissipates from the glass, remaining only the luminescence of it.

Drake: "Sister, it's time to get going."

Jenny: "Yeah, Drake, it's time to help our friends."

 **Northwest Kingdom, An hour later:**

In the improvised tent, the dark soldier opens his eyes, confused, and sore.

Shadow: "Where ... where am I?"

Kaiser: "Among friends."

Shadow is surprised to hear the voice of Kaiser, tries to get up, but his wounds and pain prevent him.

Kaiser: "Quiet Shadow, you're very hurt, do not try to move."

Shadow is sore, and surprised, but he sees that he has some bandages, and he calms down.

Kaiser: "I must thank you for saving Rubble from that wolf."

Shadow: "I do not deserve that thanks."

Kaiser: "On the contrary, I think so, if you had not intervened, that could have ended very badly."

Shadow just turns his eyes, does not seem to believe he deserves that thanks. At that moment, Silver enters, and upon seeing him Shadow, seems to put a sad look once more.

Silver: "It's time to rest, right now Ryder, Zuma and Ember are standing guard."

Shadow: "Silver Fang ... came back ... Forgive me ... I did not want ... I ... did not ..."

Shadow at that moment faints, while he is observed by the present.

Silver: "What just happened here?"

Kaiser: "Cat, you can get out."

From behind the shadows, Cat comes out, with a surprised look.

Silver: "Cat? Why were you hiding in the dark?

Cat: "A little question trick."

Kaiser: "Because of his training at the FBI, Cat is the one who could most easily find out if Shadow is a friend or foe, so we would be ready if he woke up, he would be hidden while I was talking to him."

Silver: "So, I ruin your job as I come in?"

Cat: "On the contrary, friend, I think your input helped us get the answers."

Silver: "Really? How is it possible?"

Cat: "When the wild wolf attacked Rubble, he mentioned that he would never see him die again, and upon entering, he seemed very repentant, to the degree that I try to ask forgiveness from you."

Kaiser: "It makes sense, when I thanked him for saving Rubble, both in the woods and a few minutes ago, he told me he did not deserve it."

Cat: "My best conclusion about this would be that he somehow intervened in eliminating the warriors of this world, and he is repentant of it."

Kaiser: "So he abandoned the ranks of the society of darkness ... he betrayed them!"

Silver: "Then, we come to this world, and from what I see, he has been following us."

Cat: "Probably hoping to help us, and make amends."

Kaiser: "And that's why he did not hesitate to help Rubble."

Silver: "So ... he's a friend."

Cat: "Yes. A friend who should not be very dear in this Kingdom. "

Silver: "This is a problem. How will we help him with his wounds? "

Kaiser: "The map has already indicated to us to go to Crystal Lake, this one of Road to the City of the Elfos, there we will help."

Cat: "We must rest to be prepared in the morning."

Kaiser: "You're going to rest, anyway it's my turn to watch your recovery at night."

Cat and Silver retreat to rest, while Kaiser stays with Shadow, even thinking about the conclusions he and his friends drew.

Kaiser: (With a pensive look) "So you betrayed the Society of Darkness ..."

A few hours later, it begins to dawn in the Kingdom, on the shore of Lake Crystal, the lake is crystalline, with a radiant blue glow, its shore is calm, bordered by the green forest, and the small rustic village that rises At her side, in a cottage withdrawn from the small village, its inhabitants begin their daily activities, a young lady prepares breakfast.

Carol: "Dad, breakfast is ready!"

Royer: "Thank you daughter, that oatmeal you prepared smells delicious. And your brother?

Carol: "He has not gotten up yet? Maybe he's still in his room. "

The two go to the room of the young man, when you open the door, you can see the room of the young man, but inside it, there are two beds, one arranged, apparently has not been used in a long time.

Carol: "Daddy, you will not believe ..."

Royer: "Surely yes, let's see."

The two of them leave the hut, go to the edge of the lake, and near hidden rocks, they find a young person of 15 years, of dark hair and black eyes, wielding a medium silver sword, it wears a light armor color Black and white, which promotes his speed in combat, practice his techniques fast and effective, although it is noted that he would be in trouble against a stronger enemy, has special gloves and boots, magic, which can activate to increase his Speed and evasion, gift of someone to whom he misses much, and to some extent, to whom he blames for his sudden departure.

Royer: "Starlock, son, are you training again?"

Starlock: "Dad, you can not ask me not to, I was part of ..."

Carol: (Frightened) "Brother, please do not do this anymore, if they catch you, the soldiers of darkness will take you to the dungeons of the Palace, or worse ..."

Starlock: "But Carol, I can not stay without doing anything forever!"

Carol: "Please brother, we already lost one of us, I could not bear to lose you too ... I just ... I could not stand it."

A memory comes to mind of Starlock, he had lost his real parents, two knights of great race, their names were Senia, his mother, and Raccon, his father, they lost their lives protecting a group of travelers from a group Of bandits and murderers, they bravely fought alongside their great friends, two protective sorcerers called Sapphire, a white sorceress lady, and Rescuer, a protector sorcerer, the four managed to protect the travelers, but lost their lives in doing so, leaving The orphanage to their little babies respectively. However, one of the travelers was Royer, he, very grateful to his friends, took under his protection the children of these heroes, and adopted them, the two grew up together as brothers, next to Royer's daughter and now his Sister, Carol, they were very close, and although they had different abilities, they always trained and played together, although Starlock could be very fast and perceptive, his brother could be agile and had a great capacity of observation, as they grew , Royer, who retired from his job as a knight of the castle with great honors to raise his three children, took charge of training them as their true parents would have done, Starlock trained him in the fencing arts, and gave him Training of a gentleman, while his brother, with the help of Bright Lady, trained him in the mystical arts, and also trained him in personal defense, would be a sorcerer, but could defend himself in close combat, one of the tests of The young sorcerer's apprentice was to create a magic outfit, boots and magical gloves, with cloth and special skin delivered by an elf, he made them, and once these were finished, he undoubtedly gave them to Starlock, the Which he received happy, and incorporated them into his team, were very happy times. However, society of the dark appeared, kidnapping to the original kings, and usurping the power, the children of Royer were training with a group of warriors, the warriors of the light, and were part of them, but, the society Of the darkness was hunting the warriors of light, came a time when he was chasing them both, Starlock was ready to fight, but was stopped by his brother, he, somehow the knockout, the last thing Starlock remember is To see his brother smiling at him, and begging him to never give up and protect his sister and kingdom, after that, he woke up inside a tree trunk, came out of it, and began to look for his brother in despair, but All he found was his brother's weapon. At that moment Starlock understood what had happened, his brother had sacrificed himself to save him, when he understood, fell on his knees and gave a bitter cry of pain over the loss of his brother, blaming him for doing so, full of pain for having Lost and unable to help him. At night, he returned to his house, where Royer and Carol were waiting for them both, but only to see Starlock enter, and see him defeated, full of tears and holding his brother's weapon, trying to speak, but not achieving it By pain, they understood what had happened. Royer and Carol immediately embraced Starlock, crying, trying to console herself among the three of them for having lost someone so dear to them, trying to heal a wound, wound that maybe, just maybe, can not be easily healed.

After remembering all this, Starlock saves its sword, and walks back to the cabin.

Starlock: "Sorry Sister."

Once Starlock enters the cabin, Royer places a hand on Carol's right shoulder.

Royer: "Carol, I understand your fear very well, but it is necessary that you try to understand Starlock, he was the last one to see your brother, and he only wants to be able to do something more, he wants to be able to fulfill what he asked, And protect the Kingdom. "

Carol: "But Dad, I do not want ..."

Royer: "Daughter, calm, I understand you, I only ask you to try to understand it, the best thing is for us to go to breakfast."

Carol: "Yes Dad, the oats must be cooling!"

Both enter the cabin, a little more calm, but still with the memory of that young man who they need.

Meanwhile, the patrol is approaching Crystal Lake.

Ryder: "Guys, we've arrived, this is Crystal Lake!"

Skye: "It's very beautiful!"

Everest: "This kingdom really has very beautiful places."

Zuma: "Friend! It really is a great place to swim! "

Rocky: "Swim? Get in the water? "

Melody: (Smiling) "Quiet Rocky, nobody will force you to go swimming."

In one of the horses, it is in the stretcher that Rocky and Tracker constructed Shadow.

Marshall: "They did a great job of building this stretcher."

Rocky: "Thanks Marshall, even if I say it myself, it's very well done."

Tracker: "Companion! It was an exceptional job! "

Ember: "It really is very firm, Shadow looks comfortable."

Rubble stays close to Shadow, still worried about his savior.

Katie: "Quiet Rubble, I guarantee you he'll be fine."

Rubble: "I really hope so, Katie, I'm heartfelt."

Silver: "Ryder, how convenient is it to get into the Village with Shadow?"

Ryder: (With a concerned look) "I do not think it's convenient, we do not know how the villagers would react."

Cat: "And what if we ask for help in the first cabin. It's a little way out of the village, if we talk to its inhabitants, maybe they'll give us the help we need. "

Chase: "Then we must get going!"

Cat: "Wait a minute Chase, even if they help us, we can not all get in group and ask for help for a soldier out of the dark."

Ryder: "That could have a bad effect, but I understand the point of Cat, if we go only a few and explain the situation, as soon as they give us their help the others could approach."

Cat: "I agree with Ryder, a small group would be most advisable."

Ryder: "Okay, in that case, we'll go Cat, Chase, Ember, Kaiser and I, we'll explain the situation to you and Kaiser could explain how Shadow is."

Silver: "Sounds like a good plan, we'll wait for them here."

Everest: "Be careful guys."

The group sets off for the cabin, hoping to get the help they need for Shadow. Finally he reaches the door of the cabin.

Cat: "Well, here we are."

Ryder: "Okay, Kaiser, come to my side, we'll have to explain well what's going on."

Kaiser: "As you say Ryder, I'm ready."

Ryder knocks on the door, they wait a few seconds, and it opens, appearing in her Carol.

Ryder: "Good morning, we are travelers, and we wondered if ...

Carol: (Shouting and crying) "For the stars! BROTHER!"

Ember: (Confused) "What's wrong? She looks shocked! "

Chase: "Almost like I've seen a ghost."

Cat: "A ghost? It will not be ... "

At that moment he approaches the door Royer, and when he arrives, he falls on his knees.

Royer: "Is it possible? Son?"

Ryder: "What's going on?"

Suddenly he runs off with an angry face and tears in Starlock's eyes, past Ryder's side, and pouncing on a confused Kaiser, holding him by the neck and lashing him to the floor.

Starlock: (Screaming and crying) "Kaiser, idiot, asshole, unhappy! Do you have the faintest idea of all that we have suffered? And you've been alive all this time? All this time you've been alive!

The whipping against Kaiser begins to diminish, Starlock begins to stop whipping Kaiser against the ground, until of which, suddenly, is only crying.

Starlock: (sobbing) "Brother ... you're alive ... you're alive ..."

Kaiser just turns to see Ryder and Cat, with an extremely sad look ...

 **This is the third chapter of this new adventure! We hope it is to your liking, the emotion begins, and the bonds ... will see soon.**

 **And we welcome and thank TitanFlame and Cubanguy! And we thank them to use their OCs, Drake and Jenny belong to TitanFlame, and Starlock, Royer and Carol to Cubanguy!**

 **This same is co-written between my Friend Alpha Cat 137, and I, Marcogalmich, any comment about it, do not hesitate to give your review, or send us a PM to either!**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And we'll see in the next chapter, the second part of this messy mess, MarcoGalmich and Alpha Cat 137 say goodbye. Keep in touch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note, Cat: Hey guys it's Alpha Cat 137 here, this story is a huge hit. I really like it and hope we can continue to please you the fans. Now let's get to the story.**

Cat & Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Summons: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / Gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma & Rocky: Elf.

Ember & Everest: Witch.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **We are not alone pt 2**

Cat watch as Ryder and Kaiser explain everything to the supposed to be families members of Kaiser's. He saw the expression, first happy, then confused, anger and finally sad.

Roger: "I see, well forgive us for the confusion."

Ryder: "No it's our fault please forgive us."

Royer: "No worries, no how can we help you?"

Starlock ran from the group, the mere thoughts of knowing that his brother was dead is too much for the young boy. Kaiser got ready to run his down, but.

Cat: "Leave his alone Kaiser."

Kaiser: "What! Why!?"

Cat: sigh: "Because he's in a state of denial and he need to be alone with his thoughts."

Kaiser: "Why!? Tell me why!?"

Cat walked up to Kaiser, when he was face to face.

Smack!

Everyone gasped as Cat slap Kaiser across his face. Kaiser went to punch him, but Cat grab his hand and flipped him over. Kaiser landed hard on his back, Cat still holding his hand.

Cat: "Tell me this, if we were somehow able to save this world. Will you stay here and be the big brother that he want?"

Ember: "Cat! Let him go!"

Cat: "Answer me Kaiser. Will you stay here or not?"

Kaiser simply shake his head no. Cat sigh and release his hold on Kaiser.

Cat: "We cannot get to attached to this world. We cannot let this world get to us. All we need to do is play our main part and that's it."

Kaiser slowly got to his feet and glare at Cat. Cat just stare at him with a plain expression. Kaiser huff and walked away, going in the opposite direction from his brother.

Ryder: "Was that really necessary?"

Cat: "Yes. Now Mister Royer. We have a soldier of shadow with us. He's hurt really bad, and non of us can heal him yet. Can you help us yes or no?"

Royer: "Yes. I'm a healer so I can help you, just bring him into my house."

Ryder: "Chase go and get everyone and bring them here. Cat, I like to have a word with you now."

Chase nodded and went to fetch the others. While Cat and Ryder walked around the house, going into the back yard.

Ryder: "Cat, I am the leader of the Paw Patrol. If I am not around, then Chase is second in charge. Not you, this isn't the FBI."

Cat took out a cigar and was smoking while Ryder ranted. He took a deep smoke before answering his little bro boss.

Cat: "Ryder, I know you is in charge but we cannot get to attached to this world."

Ryder: "Why!?"

Cat: "I don't have to tell you anything if you cannot see it."

That got Ryder really furious. Ryder drew out his sword and attack Cat. Cat bearly dodge the attack. Cat took out his army knife to block Ryder's next attack. Ryder grab Cat wrist and used his knee to knee Cat in his chest. Cat fell down but quickly got back up. What neither of them observed was that while the two of them were fighting each other, the flame of Ryder's sword turned a dark gray color, very different from the white flame that normally surrounds it.

Cat: smiling: "You think you can take down a trained FBI agent, Ryder?"

Ryder strike but Cat block. Cat strike but Ryder block. This went on for over five minutes, but with Cat more experience. He grab Ryder by his arm and knee him under his chin. Cat disarmed him and threw Ryder into a tree. Ryder hit the tree but somehow quickly got to his feet. Both stare at the other, Ryder breathing heavily while Cat breathing was normal.

Cat: "You know what? Do as you all pleased, because I am gone."

Cat said as he walked away. When he rounded the corner, he saw his brother.

Marshall: "Cat are you okay?"

Cat: "Marshall. Stay with your friends."

Cat said as he got his horse and saddle her. Ryder ran out with his sword and glare up at Cat.

Ryder: "Leave then, who the conceited will miss you!"

Cat: scoff: "Just take care of my brother."

Ember: "Cat, Ryder? What is wrong with you two?"

Ryder: "This idiot here want to leave. And I say let him."

Cat didn't say nothing else, he mounts his horse and rode out of the small village. Marshall quickly got on his horse and follow after his brother.

Skye: "Marshall come back!"

Ember too wanted to follow but think better of it. Cat is a great agent and he ALWAYS find his way. She sigh and hug Skye, who was crying.

Skye: "Why would he leave me? Why would he leave us?"

Ember: "Skye, Marshall care for you. But right now his brother need him. Don't worry, Cat will take care of him and I you. Okay?"

Skye: nodding: "Okay."

Ryder usher everyone inside, he told them of what went on when they got here. The group (except Ember) was surprise of Cat action.

Chase: yelling: "I can't believe that bastard attack Kaiser and you Ryder!"

Rubble: "What now Ryder?"

Ryder: "We wait for Mister Royer to heal Shadow and then we continue our journey."

A few minutes later Kaiser walked in. An hour later Starlock walked in but went straight to her room.

With Cat and Marshall

Cat: "Why didn't you stayed?"

Marshall: "Like hell I'm going to leave my brother alone."

Cat: "We have no powers and you still not got at Pup Fu."

Marshall: shrugged: "So, we're in this together."

Cat: sigh but smile: "Fine. Now I check the m..."

Cat stopped his talking when he saw two horses coming toward them. Just then Bright Lady voice was heard in both Cat and Marshall head. Cat stop his horse, Marshall copying his action. A few minutes later both Jenny and Drake stop in front of the brothers.

Drake: "Hello my name is Drake and this is my sister Jenny. We were sent here by Bright Lady to help you. Tell us, where are the others?"

Cat: "At Crystal Lake."

Jenny: "And why ain't you two with them?"

Cat: raise an eyebrow: "Why are you still a virgin?"

That question got Marshall, Drake and Jenny to blushed heavily. Jenny glare at Cat but the blush wouldn't leave her cute face.

Marshall: "We have a little disagreement so we will be traveling separately for now."

Jenny: "What!? No that cannot be, we will be going back to the others."

Cat: "Are you telling us or asking us?"

Jenny: "I am telling you."

Cat shake his head and tell his horse to keep moving. Marshall quickly follow behind him. Jenny make her horse to stand in front of Cat's horse.

Cat: "Move."

Jenny: "No."

Cat sigh and took out his army knife. Jenny took out a short sword, ready for Cat.

Cat: "If you and I was to fight. Without a doubt you will beat me if you use your powers."

Cat surprise them all by moving the knife to his throat.

Cat: "If any of us die, then we can not win anyone who is supposed to overcome and trust me when I say that I would rather die than make it Bright Lady wants us to do now, here is her choice. Leave us alone or try to bring us back"

And to prove his point, Cat stab his right leg. Marshall gasped and both Drake and Jenny stare on with great shock.

Jenny: "Are you a fucking lunatic!?"

Cat: smiling: "Yes I am actually. Now you have ten seconds."

Marshall: "Cat don't!"

1

2

3

4

5

Drake: "Please Cat let's think about this?"

Cat move the knife to his neck, putting pressure, causing a small drip of blood to run down.

6

7

8

Jenny: yelling: "Alright. Fine."

Both Jenny and Drake move their horses. Cat smile and let his horse continue to walked. Cat stop his horse to talked to the two.

Cat: "If you two are so worry about us. Then why don't one of you follow us, while the other go to Crystal Lake?"

Both brother and sister stare at Cat then each other. Both nodded.

Drake: "I will keep them safe while you go to the others."

Jenny: "Okay brother, but be careful. I already have him. Our Cat is much more nicer."

Cat: "Probably because he was a virgin."

Marshall: blushing: "Cat shut the hell up."

Jenny: "You a stupid."

Jenny continue her journey. While Cat, Marshall and Drake continue theirs.

Drake: "Where to?"

Cat: "The City of the Elf."

With Ryder

Ryder: "Alright Bright Lady."

Ryder said to Bright Lady who nod and disappear. A few minutes later there was a knocking. Ryder, Tracker and Ember all took out their weapons.

Ryder: "Who is it?"

Jenny: "Master Ryder. Bright Lady sent me and my brother to help you."

Ryder open the door and smile at Jenny.

Ryder: "I know, Bright Lady already told us."

Jenny nod and walked in. When the door was closed she threw herself into Ryder's embrace and kissed him. Everyone was shocked, while Katie was pissed. Jenny release the now flushed Ryder.

Jenny: "Sorry but I had to do that. You see, our version of Ryder is my boyfriend. I know you don't feel the same and I understand. But I just needed to do that."

Then Jenny release Ryder and hug Katie. It took all of Katie will power not to hit this girl.

Jenny: "And its good to see you too, my lovely sister in law. Katie."

Katie: "What?"

 **Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

Once, long ago, the walls of this castle guarded justice and light in the kingdom, but today, they only harbor bitterness and darkness, enter into it without being a member of the society of darkness, it only means that you will not be able to return to See the light of day, at this moment, in his main hall, a meeting is held between some members of the society of darkness.

Gloom: (Shouting) "Are you telling me that you not only lost those two warriors of the light, If not again Bright Lady made fun of us by leaving no trace.?!"

Howl Gray: (Grinning sinisterly) "I would not say that without a trace. Dark Storm bit the blade of his ridiculous sword. "

Dagger: "So that pet of yours was good for something after all."

Howl Gray puts himself in invocation potion by listening to those words.

Howl Gray: "Maybe you'd like to see personally how useful Dark Storm can be."

Dagger: (Drafting his sword slightly) "Good idea, it could be an excellent rug."

Gloom: (shouting) "Enough! It is imperative that those two go back to their cells immediately! "

At that moment, a slow applause is heard, standing at the side of the door of the throne room, there is a young gentleman, his name is Lu, along with Gloom, are the commanders of the society of the dark, the only Superior to them are the dark kings, he can be elegant and courtship, but he is one of the most feared dark warriors.

Lu: (Smiling) "Great show Dagger and Howl Gray, worthy of a circus tent."

Gloom: (Annoyed) "Yes, but I am very tempted to burn alive the jesters."

Dagger and Howl Gray quiver and are silent immediately. Lu approaches Howl gray, and smiling, talk to him.

Lu: "Now Howl Gray, you will tell me the point where I will locate our two friends."

Gloom: "Lu, perhaps you think ..."

Lu: (Smiling) "Why not Gloom? After all, I think I need some exercise ... "

 **Crystal Lake:**

Inside the cabin, Royer, with help of his daughter Carol prepare to heal Shadow, while they are observed by the majority of the Patrol, but one of the young people left the cabin again, Kaiser, walks a little, and sits On the rocks where Starlock had been training for hours, he keeps his gaze fixed on the water of the lake, his thoughts centering on what happened, in Cat's words, and how they suddenly split in the middle of a quarrel and argument, Rocky comes out looking for him, and approaches him slowly.

Rocky: "Kaiser ..."

Kaiser: "Wow!"

Kaiser was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never noticed Rocky's presence, and suddenly hearing his voice, he jumped in surprise, and ended up in the water at the edge of the lake.

Rocky: "Up's, I'm sorry Kaiser."

Kaiser: (Drenched) "Sorry Rocky, it's always the same to me."

Rocky: "Kaiser, are you okay?"

Kaiser: "Well, I was thinking about what Cat said, that we should not let this place get to us."

Rocky: "Kaiser ..."

Kaiser: "I know he has some reason, but it is inevitable that we get to this world, Tracker and Melody for example, they should know their friends invoked."

Rocky: "But this family ... are not like the Royer, Carol and Starlock we know."

Kaiser: "That's the point, they're not like them, but, they're still them. While Cat is right, we can not work without getting together, nothing prevents us from being friends as well. "

Rocky: "But Cat hit you brother."

Kaiser: (Smiling) "And it hits very hard, but it was necessary at that time."

Rocky: "But He also hit Ryder."

Kaiser: "That's a problem they both need to overcome, and I hope they do it soon, We need them both."

Both look worried towards the sky, both thinking about what the future holds.

Rocky: "Kaiser, Si Royer, Carol and Starlock are your family in this world, and Starlock and you were members of the warriors of light ... Do not you think they know what kind of warrior you're supposed to be?

Kaiser is surprised at the logic of that comment, but immediately worries.

Kaiser: "Maybe more important is ... they would want to tell me?"

 **Inside of the West Forest.**

Cat, Marshall and Drake ride to the city of the elves, after the discussion with Ryder, Cat is silent, while Marshall follows him, he would never leave his brother alone, but he still thinks they should return with the others, Drake He keeps observing the brothers, he knows that they are not the Cat and Marshall of his world, and yet being in his company is comforting to him, it gives him hope to know that the warriors of light can return, at least for A time, to free the kingdom. Suddenly Drake notices something strange on the way, jumps off his horse and stands in front of Cat and Marshall, takes his sword, which wraps itself in its white flame, and puts itself in a defensive position.

Cat: "Hey boy, do you want to impress us?"

Drake: "We are not alone ... they are trying to surround us."

Marshall: "Surround us? But there is no one here. "

Drake immediately gives a double turn attacking with his saber, in doing so, from his saber emerge several flames in the form of small daggers, that are nailed in several places, rocks, trees, and at the moment of doing, they evaporate many small creatures of fire.

Marshall: "What ... what were those things ?!"

Drake: (With worried countenance) "They were fire demons. This is very bad."

Cat: "But you disposed of them easily, how bad can they be."

Drake: "We have to get out of here right away!"

Marshall: "What's the problem? You have already eliminated them. "

Drake: "You do not understand, these creatures only respond to a person in the Kingdom."

At that moment, from behind a rock, a dark Warrior emerges, smiling, and walking peacefully towards Drake.

Drake: "Damn, of all the dark warriors, it had to be Lu."

Lu: (grinning darkly). "You look disappointed Drake, and think that I took the trouble to prepare a welcome party for you and your sister Jenny."

Drake: (Angry) "Stop playing Lu, we will not come back with you."

Lu: "Drake, Drake, Drake, you can not continue to deny your destiny, you only prolong the inevitable."

Suddenly, Lu watches Drake's two companions, and immediately shows a greater smile.

Drake: (whispering) "Oh, no! Already recognized them! "

Lu: "But what we have here! Two warriors of light I did not think I would see again! "

Drake: "Get away Lu immediately."

Lu: (Smiling) "But Drake, this deserves a celebration!"

Lu starts to approach, unzips his sword, and it begins to burn in a black flame, at that moment, suddenly, Cat has taken his knife, and with it has run to Lu, and launches a fast attack, making a cut with She on Lu's right arm.

Cat: "If you think you're going to attack us so easily, you're seriously insane."

Lu looks at the cut he just received on his arm, but does not seem worried, just keeps smiling.

Lu: "Cat, warrior of Light, always intimidating your enemies, but you know one thing ..."

At that moment, Lu's fist is wrapped in a dark green light, Drake knows what is about to happen, runs quickly and stands in the way, receiving a blow on his left arm, while he strikes with his saber at Lu. Lu blocks it with his sword, and moves away a little from them, at that moment, Drake pulls out of a small sphere, throws it against Lu, and it explodes throwing a small cloud of gray smoke, allowing them to escape.

Lu: "Crafty Drake, a smoke bomb."

Lu lifts his hands, and from them comes several small fireballs, which take the form of small humanoid soldiers made of fire, with dark red armaments, these are demons of fire in the service of Lu.

Lu: (Smiling) "My little soldiers, go, it's time to have fun."

All the fire demons run behind their prey, while they are followed by Lu. While later, Drake, Marshall and Cat are moving away from their enemies.

Marshall: "Who was that guy?"

Drake: "He is Lu, one of the two supreme commanders of the dark warriors, and one of the most dangerous."

Cat: "It seems to be a psychopath, because of what little I saw, it's very intelligent."

Drake: "You have no idea."

Suddenly, Drake stumbles, and falls to his knees at the surprise of Marshall and Cat.

Marshall: "Drake! What's happening to you?!"

Drake: "Calm down, it's nothing."

Cat approaches Drake and begins to observe them.

Cat: "You're lying."

Drake is surprised by Cat's statement, after all, he does not know that Cat has his training, and this allows him to realize when a person lies to him.

Cat: "Marshall, can you check it out?"

Marshall approaches Drake, and gives him a quick review, after which, he concludes.

Marshall: "Cat, Drake seems to be poisoned."

Cat: "How does it seem to be poisoned? How did this happen? "

Both turn to see Drake, who remains silent.

Marshall: "Maybe if I get some medicinal plants, we could make an antidote."

Drake: "It will not work, we should move on."

Cat steps in front of Drake, and stares at him.

Cat: "Tell us what's going on here ... Now!"

Drake closes his eyes, and begins to speak.

Drake: "Lu is not just a dark knight, he is also a sorcerer, and a very cruel one, as a knight is extremely skilled, but as a sorcerer, he has two specialties, fire control, and poison control."

Cat: "That blow you received, when your fist was wrapped in that green light ..."

Drake: "That's right, it was a magical blow of poison."

Marshall: "How do we heal you?"

Drake: "They can not, it's a magic poison, it can only be cured through magic, with the help of sorcerers."

Between Cat and Marshall they hold Drake, and they walk for shelter, until they arrive at a cave, where they are put under cover.

Cat: "We'll be safe here for now."

Marshall can not stand being idle, he wants to help Drake immediately, but he does not know how, just closes his eyes and clenches his fists tightly.

Marshall: "We can not lose this way ... We just ... can not ... how I help ... I want to help him!"

In his mind, Marshall hears something, the answer to what he needs.

Bright Lady: "Quiet noble Marshall, there is a way out of this situation, but it will be needed from you and someone else, this is ahead of the events, and can be dangerous.

Marshall listens attentively to those words, and simply nods his head. Suddenly, in their minds, both Drake, Cat and Marshall, as the other members of the patrol and friends hear a familiar voice.

Bright Lady: "Warriors of Light, an unexpected event has occurred, and you urgently need the skills of two of you, it is a special mission, and it can be risky ..

Ryder: "What has happened?"

Bright Lady: "The enemy attacked some of you, and wounded one, it would take your help to heal him."

Chase: "Why do not you use your magic door spell and bring them all here?"

Bright Lady: "Unfortunately the area is contaminated with the magic of the enemy, I can only remove one of them from there, but the other two would be left alone."

Silver: "Tell us where they are, and we'll go and help them right away."

Ryder: "Silver, you can not go, you have no weapon or skills."

Silver: (Angry) "Are you telling me we'll leave you alone? I will not leave my best friend Cat alone! "

Ryder: "I did not say that ... we will not leave them alone, but we can not be reckless, at least, not that way, Melody and I can go help them, and everyone else stay here."

Bright Lady: "Warriors, now I'll show you who should go and get your skills urgently."

At that moment, they begin to glow, on the one hand, in the cave where they are hidden, Marshall, and in the cabin of Crystal Lake, Kaiser.

Bright Lady: "You two must find the guardian of the place to go, he will give you his skills, and even his weapon."

Ryder: "Tell us where our friends are to go and help them."

Bright Lady: "His friends are in a cave in the West forest, are sought by the enemy, Lu, one of the commanders of the society of the dark, must be careful with him, he is a very skilled knights, but also is A powerful sorcerer specialized in the art of fire and poison, and has under his command the forces of the demons of fire. "

Ryder: "We'll get in the way immediately, Chase and Silver, you stay in charge of the group, but Tracker, you're the only one with a weapon to stay, so please be careful and be prepared to defend them."

Chase: "Count us Ryder."

Tracker: "We'll do what you say, mate."

The two leave the hut, and Melody puts herself into a position of invocation.

Melody: "Drago! Invoke!"

In the middle of a great cloud of smoke, appears Drago, the dragon companion of Melody.

Drago: "Good, I see that the inexperienced girl needs me."

Melody: "Listen to me, Supreme arrogant lizard, we need to go to the west forest to help our friends, and we need you to take me and Ryder."

Drago: "Anyway ... Let's get going ..."

Ryder and Melody climb onto Drago's back, and set out to help their friends.

Bright Lady: "Now, I will open two magical doors, one here and one for Marshall, when crossing them, they must follow the road, at that moment, I can no longer guide them, they must be careful."

Immediately, the two doors that Bright Lady mentioned are opened, through which the boys must pass. Although Marshall is reluctant to enter.

Cat: "Marshall, it happens."

Marshall: "I can not leave them alone here."

Cat: "Little brother, do not worry, we'll be fine, besides ..."

Cat takes Drake's sword, and stands before him.

Cat: (Smiling) "If he come here before you, He is going to have to face me, and it will not be easy at all."

Marshall calms down a bit, and prepares to cross.

Marshall: "I'll be back soon, brother. Well ... I'll get going! "

Immediately, Marshall crosses the magic door, disappearing this place. Meanwhile, in the cabin, Kaiser prepares to cross.

Rocky: "One moment, if as Bright Lady said it is a risky mission ... they should not go alone."

Kaiser: "Rocky, do not worry, we'll be fine."

Jenny: "Maybe I should go with you."

Zuma: "Friend! I disagree! I think you should stay with us, other than Tracker, you're the only one with a gun here, they're telling you that you're more experienced. "

Jenny wants to argue with Zuma, but she stops, she knows he's right ... she keeps silent and blushes a little, she does not remember that Zuma was so direct, at least not the Zuma of her world, at that moment, One of the doors of the hut opens, and one of the young men comes out of his room, dressed and groomed, with his short sword sheathed at his waist, and a medium spear at his back.

Starlock: "They will not go alone, I will go with them."

Carol, the sister of Starlock and the missing Kaiser of that world drops a jug he was carrying with her, and immediately runs and hugs Starlock, his father, Royer, just watches in silence, while still attending to Shadow.

Starlock: (with understanding look) "Carol, sister ..."

Carol: (sobbing) "I do not want to lose you! I do not want to lose my other brother! "

Starlock: "You will not lose me, I promise you, but remember that I am also part of the warriors of light, and the only ones left and we have experience are Drake, Jenny and I, need us, And we want to help them, to end this nightmare."

At that moment, Starlock turns to see Kaiser, and continues talking.

Starlock: "Besides ... I need to do this ..."

Carol calms down, and releases her brother.

Carol: "I understand you brother ... just take care, the kingdom needs you."

Carol approaches Kaiser, and kisses him on the cheek.

Carol: "You too be careful, I know you are not my brother, but you are important to many people, I wish you luck."

At that moment, Kaiser and Starlock cross the door, and it disappears. The other young people are talking to each other.

Silver: (Annoyed) "I do not understand! If Bright Lady is so clever, why does not she help us more?

Jenny: (With sad countenance) "She can not ..."

Everest: "That she can not?"

Ember: "Jenny, why can not you help us any more? Why can not you intervene in person and directly?

Jenny: "Well ..."

Elsewhere, two doors open, both on the roof, dropping our three heroes on the floor. "

Kaiser: "Ouch! That hurt! They are fine?!

Starlock: (Sore) "I've been better."

Marshall: "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

The three of them stand, and begin to observe the place.

Marshall: "Apparently, we're in a cave, and a very bright one by the way."

Kaiser: "It is the moss on the walls, it has luminescent properties, we must be very deep."

Starlock has a worried look.

Starlock: "This is not going to be easy, these are the caves of the Delta guard."

Marshall: "The Delta guard?"

We'd better get going, we have little time and a lot to do.

Marshall and Kaiser begin to walk, followed by Starlock, who thinks to himself - "Ironic, why not? Here it began ... "- while they are observed by someone hidden, who only smiles before his presence. Meanwhile, in the western forest, Lu and his fire demons are still searching.

Lu: (Smiling) "Where are my friends ... let's play."

Inside the cavern, where they are hidden, Cat is prepared to go out and defend himself, Drake tries to get up, but is stopped by Cat.

Cat: "Do not move Drake, we'll have help soon."

Drake: "You can not face Lu alone."

Cat: (Smiling) "Do you wanna bet? I guarantee you that guy, Lu, is not expected to fight with someone like me. "

Outside the cave, Lu approaches the place.

Lu: "I almost find them, it will be fun."

 **And there you have it. Another great chapter, any questions or request please pm Marco or leave your reviews.**

 **Cat. Marco. Is. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I regret the long wait! Some extra things to do, but here we are! And now, let's continue!**

Cat & Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Summons: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / Gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma & Rocky: Elf.

Ember & Everest: Witch.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **We are not alone, final part.**

Lu, one of the supreme commanders of the warriors of darkness is following in the footsteps of Cat, Marshall and Drake, are a sinister smile on his face.

Lu: "Will you be there?

He shoots from his sword a flare that consumes a burning bush.

Lu: "Or were they there?

This time, from his left hand he launches a magic flare, which turns a tree into ashes.

Lu: "Curious ... it could be that they are behind the rocks ..."

Three fire demons leap into the rocks, and melt them immediately with their heat.

Lu: "It's fun ... the pleasure of a good hunt, if your majesty, the queen, was here, you would surely enjoy it."

Inside the cave where they are hidden, Cat and Drake, perfectly listen to what Lu is saying, and Cat prepares to leave, but is held by his arm by Drake.

Drake: "Cat, do not face it, you're alone and you're not ready yet!"

Cat: "Do not worry, that fucking crazy will take a surprise, besides, we'll only gain time."

Cat leaves the cave hiding in the trees, and once near Lu, Cat jumps and attacks with the sword of Drake, Lu manages to see it in time, and defends with his sword just in time.

Lu: "So you went out to play! Great! Now, I see you use Drake's sword ... it's a shame, with it you will not be able to activate the flame of the light. "

Cat: "Turn on the flame of the light ?!"

Lu launches an attack with his sword that is blocked by Cat with the sword of Drake, Lu's sword is wrapped in black flames, whereas the Drake sword does not show any flame, although it is a strong weapon, and Cat is showing a Innate ability to use it.

Lu: (Smiling) "So you do not know! How interesting ... That other things will be the ones that you do not know, my dear Cat. "

Cat alone is silent, and again attacks Lu, Lu again stops the attack with his sword, but this time, Cat punches Lu with his left arm, unbalancing Lu, Lu just smiles again.

Lu: "Clever! It will be fun to play with you Cat. "

Cat: "I'll show you what a game is, miserable and wretched worm."

 **Caverns of the Delta Guard:**

Marshall, Kaiser and Starlock find themselves walking inside the caverns, looking for the guardian who will help them. They look a little worried, they do not know how long it will take to find the guardian, and time is what they do not have right now, at least they do not know how much time they have.

Kaiser: "Marshall, are you okay?"

Marshall: "No ... I'm not, a week ago, we were rescuing Chickaletta from an unexpected boat ride down the Bay, and now we're in the middle of an adventure that looks like an anime, and we need to get back to healing Drake, And to help my brother fight a psychotic piro maniac who does not seem to be defeated. "

Kaiser puts a hand on Marshall's shoulder, and smiles at him.

Kaiser: "I understand Marshall ... I myself am scared right now, but we must control ourselves and do what we must do, I know we will get through this problem well, we will find the guardian and we will be able to fulfill our mission."

Suddenly, Starlock places him in front of his friends, and with his sword, which is wrapped in white flames, quickly divert three arrows that shot out of a wall.

Starlock: "You must be vigilant! As I told you, these are the caves of the Delta Guard! And in it we will find many traps! "

Kaiser is thinking for a moment, and approaches Starlock.

Kaiser: "Starlock, do you know this place?"

Starlock is silent, staring at the ground.

Kaiser: "I assume by your silence that the answer is yes, then, I will ask a better question. Why do you know these caves? Or more interesting, should we know them?

Starlock sighs, takes some air, and starts talking.

Starlock: "I guess it was inevitable. In this caverns is where my brother and the Marshall of our world graduated, this is where they became sorcerers of the light. "

Marshall: "In these caves?"

Kaiser: "I guess somehow, this is where they started."

Marshall: "But ... You said this place is full of traps?"

Starlock: "That's right. The Delta Guard is not a follower of the society of darkness, but, they defend themselves against any stranger. "

Marshall puts his arm around Starlock's neck, and smiles at him.

Marshall: "Starlock, my friend, I guarantee that we will achieve our goal, those traps will not stop us!"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "Of course Marshall! This will be eaten! Let's continue!"

Marshall and Kaiser begin to walk, while Starlock looks at them, smiling.

Starlock: (Thinking) "I know it's not them, but I'm so glad to be with them one more time, we will not waste time, and it's their help I know that society of darkness will be over."

Kaiser: "Starlock, are not you coming?"

Starlock: "Of course if I go! Wait for me!"

The three of them start again, while they are observed by someone hidden in the shadows.

Unknown: (Smiling) "They seem determined ... to start then!"

 **Crystal Lake Cottage:**

Silver, Ember and Everest are talking to Jenny, who has told them that Bright Lady can not intervene more directly to their aid.

Silver: "Jenny, tell us, why can not Bright Lady help us?"

Jenny: (Sighing) "When the society of darkness invaded the kingdom and conquered everything, Bright Lady was dedicated to helping who needed it in the underground, but not only that, it was also investigating how to save the kingdom, and it was when She hear an old legend, in which it was mentioned that the warriors of light would unite and expel the darkness. "

Everest: "But that story has a drawback, does not it?"

Ember: "The vast majority of the warriors of light were defeated, and the only survivors are You, your brother Drake and Starlock."

Jenny: "That's right, but Bright Lady discovered something else, a way to save the kingdom."

Silver: "Let me guess ... Bring the warriors out of the light of another dimension."

Jenny just nods, her eyes closed.

Everest: "Well, that solves the mystery of why us."

Ember: "Wait a minute, here's something missing ... Jenny, by the way you tell us this, I know you did not tell us everything, what else is there in your story?

Jenny: "That's right, to invoke that special invocation spell, there is a cost, for every day you are here, she ... must give up some of her life energy.

Silver, Everest and Ember are silent when they hear what Jenny has told them, until at last one of them speaks.

Silver: "Jenny, are you telling us that while we're here ... Bright Lady is dying?"

Jenny does not respond, but her look says it all.

Everest: "But why did not he tell us!"

Jenny: "Because she wants to keep alive for you, since if she dies, you could win and save the kingdom, but you could not go back to your world, so she remain hidden, only using her astral form eventually."

Silver: "Because at the end of our mission, they can help us return to our world, but to help us return ..."

Ember: "A requirement is that the society of darkness has been defeated, as long as it continues to rule the kingdom, its darkness contaminates everything."

Everest: "And while the environment is polluted with its darkness, it will not be able to send us back."

Silver just turns around and punches a rock, frustrated.

Ember: "It's a vicious circle, to get out of it, we must fulfill our mission."

Everest: "And we must try to depend as little as possible on Bright Lady, so that she can survive, not only for us, but for everyone in the kingdom."

Silver: (Frustrated) "We are fools!" We have only been thinking about returning, but we did not know that there was more of background in this whole situation. "

Ember approaches Silver, hugs him and kisses his cheek.

Ember: "Calm yourself Silver, we all know how you feel."

Everest: "While it is true that we do not belong to this world, that does not prevent us from helping, we can and should help our friends!"

Silver: "They're right, that's the essence of the patrol, helping anyone who needs it no matter what."

Jenny: "Thank you for understanding. I know it can be hard to believe, but that's the situation. "

Silver: "No, I guarantee that we will all help, but it is clear to me that we must not only learn our skills and discover our weapons, we must also learn something more in this world."

Jenny smiles to hear what her friends tell her, she hopes that the kingdom will be released. Suddenly, Jenny seems surprised by something.

Silver: "Jenny, is anything wrong?

Jenny: "I'm not sure ..."

Suddenly, a group of Jacaranda's petals begin to float in the wind, around Jenny, she, pay attention, as if someone was talking to her. Jenny finally bows, and the petals disappear with the wind.

Ember: "Jenny, what just happened?"

Jenny: "That was a friend of the Seeker, it was a Dryad, a spirit of the forest trees, and she brought me a message, a group of dark soldiers are heading here."

Everest: "That's serious, They should be looking us."

Ember: "If they find us it would be disastrous for the village ..."

Silver: "I'm afraid if they come to this place, it's because they know we're here, the village should already be at risk."

Jenny: (With a determined look) "Do not worry, they will not get here, I can guarantee that."

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Royer is finishing up tending to Shadow, while he stands next to him Rubble.

Royer: "You can rest easy young man, this soldier will be well."

Skye: "Once Rubble, you do not have to worry."

Rubble: "Yes, thank you, he saved me from that wolf, and I'm grateful for that."

Rubble smiles knowing that Shadow will improve, however, turns to see Royer and his daughter Carol, with a confused look.

Rubble: "Mr. Royer, Carol, you do not seem reluctant to help Shadow. "

Carol: "And that somehow surprises you, does not it?"

Rubble: "Well, yes, as he is a dark soldier."

Royer: "He's not a dark soldier, at least, he's not."

Everyone seems surprised to hear Royer.

Skye: "But, it has all the characteristics of one."

Royer: (Smiling) "Tell me, would a dark soldier have tried to save the life of a warrior of light as he did?"

Rocky: "No, it does not seem likely."

Royer: "Would a dark soldier show repentance for any reason?"

Zuma: "Friend! I suppose not!"

Royer: "Would a dark soldier put his life at risk to save that of his supposed enemy?"

Tracker: "Partners! That would definitely not! "

Royer: (Smiling) "That's my point precisely! He may have been part of the dark soldiers, however, he is no longer, and although his techniques and appearance are of a dark soldier, he has ceased to be, better yet, he decided to cease to be. "

Chase: "But that means, then he must be sought by the society of darkness."

Carol: "Most likely, but I suppose it will be fine while I'm with you."

Skye: "With us?"

Royer: "That's right, because of the way he save Rubble, and from what we've been able to deduce, I do not think he's going to separate from you until you fulfill your mission."

Rubble: "Yes! Then he's going to be our friend! "

Royer: (Smiling) "Yes, that's a way to see it."

At that moment, Shadow sits on the bed, has been listening to everything in silence, while looking out the window, but, seems to have seen something that was not pleasant to see.

Rubble: "Shadow? Do not stand up, you are still wounded. "

Shadow: "Do not worry about me, there's something I need to do ... something very urgent ..."

 **Forest of the West:**

Cat and Lu are still fighting, so far, the fight seems to be even, at this moment, both clash their swords, in a duel of strength.

Lu: "My dear Cat, you are strong and fast."

Cat: "Your words will not distract me, just fight!"

Lu: (with a sinister grin) "Distracted? Why would I do that, or do you think you're on my level?

At that moment, two fire demons jump towards Cat, Cat quickly separates from Lu and cuts off the two fire demons, but that leaves him open to an attack of Lu, who kicks him, throwing him against a rock.

Lu: "You're not as skillful as before, and you're alone, I do not know what you were thinking about when separating from your group, but I have to thank you, since I leave you as my exclusive prey, it's almost a pity that this encounter ends."

A great flare appears behind Lu, while several fire demons surround them, and Lu raises his sword, wrapping himself in very large black flames.

Lu: "But like I said, just about ... It's time to finish."

Cat: (Thinking) "Sorry little brother, I do not think I can wait for you."

When Cat is about to be attacked, an intense flare comes from the sky, surprising Lu and his Fiends of Fire.

Lu: "What is going on here?"

In the sky you see Melody helping to lower Ryder with his whip, while Drago launches a new ball of fire against Lu.

Melody: (Furious) "If you put a single finger on Cat, you're going to wish you were not born!"

Ryder arrives to the floor, and immediately with his sword, which wraps itself in its white flame, cuts in half to three other fire demons, after that, it puts itself in combat position.

Cat: "I did not ask for your help."

Ryder: "And surely it should not help you why you do not want it. But you know something, even if we disagree, even though we've fought each other, you're my friend, I can not leave you to your fate, and if anything happened to you, I could not see Marshall again. "

Cat: (Smiling) "Anyway, I think we have several candidates here to get our anger out."

Ryder turns to see, and realizes that there are several fire demons in the area.

Ryder: "Well, let's see who cuts more of these ... things!"

Lu: "Do not underestimate your warriors luck, we are not finished yet."

Lu raises his sword wrapped in flames again, but at that moment, Melody lights the white flame of his whip, and from the air, while on Drago, makes a move, and ties his whip to Lu's sword.

Melody: "You're not going to do anything to them, your sword is not going to touch it."

Lu: (Smiling) "You're a busybody, but since you want to play, then, go ahead!"

 **Caverns of the Delta Guard:**

Marshall, Kaiser and Starlock continue to walk, when suddenly, Kaiser stops, and causes their friends to stop.

Starlock: "Kaiser, why do we stop?"

Kaiser: "Watch this part of the cave well ..."

Starlock and Marshall do what their friend has asked them, and discover the detail that Kaiser wants to show them.

Marshall: "Are those ... stalactites?"

Starlock: "In this cave, by the depth and the humidity, it is not uncommon for them to form."

Kaiser: "I can not argue that, but, these are ice stalactites, and are located only in a specific area of this cave."

Marshall: "What do you want to get at?"

Kaiser: "This is definitely a trap, when we go through that area, the stalactites will fall at the slightest movement, being ice, they are more fragile."

Starlock: "And what do you suggest we do?"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "We will do exactly what they expect us to do, we will pass, we will do it as fast as we can."

Marshall: "Are you serious?"

Kaiser prepares to start running.

Kaiser: "Very seriously!"

Starlock: "I guess it was to be expected, then, let's do it."

The three young men prepare to run together.

Kaiser: "Okay guys, on account of three, one ... Two Three!"

The three begin to run at the same time, and when they touch the area of the stalactites, these immediately begin to fall, Marshall counts on a creamy speed, and although it suddenly slips, immediately regains balance and continues to run. Starlock is also fast, and in his case, takes advantage of the magical properties of boots and gloves that his brother gives him, which helps him to dodge the stalactites that fall. Kaiser on the other hand is not as fast as his friends, however, he uses his observation ability to determine where the stalactites fall, and also takes advantage of those already on the ground to jump, jumping on them. Finally the three young men arrive at the end of the cavern hallway, and fall on the floor, tired, but satisfied that they have succeeded.

Starlock: "Guys, we definitely will not do it again!"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "What's going on, did not you find it fun?"

Marshall: Funny? I'd rather have Skye take me to fly all over Adventure Bay with the harness of his helicopter. "

Starlock: (Confused) "Helicopter?"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "It is a device to fly in our world, then we will explain it to you in more detail."

The three of them stand, and walk a little, running into an underground lake.

Marshall: "And now, what's next?"

Unknown: "Nothing, they have reached their destination."

The three turn, and discover the person who has been watching.

Starlock: "Are you the guardian of this place?"

Unknown: "That's right, I'm the one you're looking for."

Immediately, he emerges from the shadows, where young people can see him, surprising one of them.

Starlock: "Lord Dylan! I did not think it would be you! "

Dylan: "You do not have to be so formal my friend, so Bright Lady did it, I invoke them from their world to help us."

Kaiser: "So you're aware of the situation."

Dylan: "Yes, indeed, and I also know that it is urgent to learn their skills."

From his backpack, Dylan pulls out two small jars, and fills them in a small spring by the side of the underground lake, after that, he approaches with the young.

Dylan: "Kaiser and Marshall, both of you should drink this."

But immediately, Starlock stands in front of his friends, preventing them from taking the jars.

Starlock: "One moment Dylan, the magic training is long, it takes place for years, but they need those skills now, I guess you're aware of it, so, it's clear to me that you need to take action right away, My brother taught me at the time that magic with shortcuts is dangerous, so ... "

Dylan smiles, and decides to tell them what Starlock wants to know.

Dylan: "You're Starlock ready, we can not do formal training, but we can give them their skills at once, but the method is risky, this is the water of knowledge, its magical properties in small quantities help Get special magical abilities, but a dose such as these jars will help those who take it to acquire their magical skills as sorcerer if they are not the right people, but if they are not the right people, it could cause them death, even if they are the Indicated, taking them will cause them indescribable pain.

The three young men are silent, thinking about what they just heard.

Starlock: (Worried) "I'm not sure they should do it."

Marshall: (Smiling) "Well, I think we should do it."

Kaiser: (Smiling) "We are willing to do it, after all, it is to help our friends!"

Starlock is about to speak, but upon seeing Kaiser and Marshall's determination, he stops, he knows they must. Kaiser and Marshall take the jars and prepare to drink them.

Dylan: "Starlock, if you want to leave a moment, I'll understand."

Starlock: "No Dylan, I'll stay with my friends, I'll be by your side."

Dylan: "Okay, but I warn you, you will see them suffer, the pain, as I said, will be indescribable, and in your case, it will be like seeing your brother suffer, and you will not be able to do anything to help him. "

Starlock: (Smiling) "But, I'm doing something, I'm by his side, and even if he's not my brother, I want him to be my friend, and I will not leave them alone, either."

Dylan: "Okay, but please, try to be calm."

Dylan and Starlock stand to one side, and Marshall and Kaiser prepare to drink the contents of the jars.

Kaiser: "Good Marshall, go ahead."

Marshall: "Kaiser Health."

They both drink the contents of the jars, and immediately they drop them to the floor, breaking immediately, and immediately drop to the floor, holding their stomachs, as they begin to scream in pain.

Kaiser: "AAAAAAHG."

Marshall: "My whole body burns! AAAAAAHG "

Starlock only sees them, he knows he can not intervene, but seeing them suffer in that way is very difficult, he can not prevent tears from leaving his eyes as he watches the scene.

 **Crystal Lake, boundaries with the Eastern Forest:**

A group of dark soldiers approach Lake Crystal, but when they reach the edge of the forest, Jenny is waiting for them.

Jenny: "I see that they want problems with this beautiful lake, but its inhabitants do not want that, I suggest that they go away from this place."

From behind the soldiers comes his leader, he is one of the members of the society of the dark, his name is Bold Glare, a soldier of low stature, I fight white and green eyes, but although his image may not be frightening, it is A very cruel commander in the Dark Society, is an expert tracker, but he is also a warrior with one more skill in his favor.

Jenny: "Bold Glare, I should have known it was you."

Bold Glare: "Jenny, the warrior Ada of the forest, I suggest you give up, this place is doomed anyway."

At that moment, Silver appears and punches Bold Glare in the face, who is surprised to see it.

Silver: "I do not care who you are, or what skills you have, I will not let you get any closer to this place."

Together with Silver came Everest and Ember, who stand at his side, looking at the Dark Warrior, who stands up somewhat surprised.

Bold Glare: (Smiling) "So the rumors are true, the warriors of light have returned, and right now, I stand before Lord Gloom's traitorous son."

Silver is confused by what she just heard, but at that moment, Jenny stands before him, pulling out his short sword, and it wraps itself in its white flame.

Jenny: "Be careful what you're planning Bold Glare."

Shadow: "Hold on!"

Everyone turns, and they approach Shadow, who draws a long spear, which immediately wraps in black flames, and approaches Bold Glare.

Bold Glare: "Today must be my lucky day, I'm finding several traitors."

Shadow: "What we have done in the society of darkness is unforgivable, I will not allow you to touch any of the warriors of light."

Bold Glare: "And you think they'll just accept you? Do not be ridiculous! Especially when they know what you really are. "

Shadow: "Be quiet!"

Silver: "What do you mean?"

Bold Glare: "The soldier whom you have been helping is neither more nor less than a Werewolf."

Everyone is astonished to hear that, while Shadow just closes his eyes, awaiting the possible rejection, but instead, you hear the angry cry of Rubble, who has followed.

Rubble: "And if it's a WereWolf! That does not matter to us! He is our friend! And we will not allow you to lay a hand on him! "

Behind Rubble, Carol appears, who followed, and approaches Jenny.

Carol: "Bold Glare, I knew that sooner or later you would appear in the Lake, but you will not reach the Village, neither you nor any of your army."

Carol has also been trained in witchcraft, after all, her father is a healer and a soldier, so Jenny and Carol join hands, and recite certain words in a low voice, and suddenly, a lot of thorny shrubs that Jenny has summoned Appear, beginning to surround the entire terrain of the lake, separating the dark warriors of the warriors from the light. At the same time, Carol has cast a repellent aura spell, which does not allow anyone from the society of darkness to enter. Bold Glare realizes what they are doing, so he takes out his weapon, a large hammer, which is wrapped in black flames, Bold Glare, despite its size, is an ice-skating warrior capable of Control it at will from nowhere, and immediately summon several blocks of ice, which begins to accommodate and jump on them to reach their enemies, but is intercepted by Shadow and his spear. Bold Glare tries to hit him with his hammer, but Shadow manages to dodge him and hit his flaming spear at the ice block where Bold Glare is standing, falling to the floor, Jenny uses her skills as Ada from the forest Causes several branches of the nearby trees to be thrown like spears, which she, with her short sword, envelops in white flames, Bold Glare and his men are forced to dodge them, but in doing so, they move away, and allow the barrier Created by Jenny and Carol is completed, completely preventing them from reaching them.

Dark Soldier: "Lord Bold Glare?"

Bold Glare turns to see his soldier, and in doing so, freezes him instantly.

Bold Glare: "Soldiers, we return to the castle, we will not be able to enter this place ... And bring the useless one who freezes, if the return survives, I will free him."

The soldiers of Bold Glare fulfill the orders of their leader, and they retire of the place. As the warriors of light across the barrier of Aura and Thorns, they sigh relieved to be safe.

Ember: "And now what?"

Jenny: "They will not come back, they know they will not be able to pass, at least, not to Crystal Lake."

Silver: "How did they locate us? I do not think they came by chance to this place. "

For a moment they remain silent, until Jenny draws her conclusions.

Jenny: "We were located just as Lu located my brother, in our case, they determined our location based on where we were going."

Ember: "But how did they do it?"

Shadow approaches Jenny, and asks a question.

Shadow: "You and your brother faced Howl Gray and Dark Storm, or am I wrong?"

Jenny: (Surprised) "Of course! That makes sense, Dark Storm bit Drake's saber, but at the moment, I contaminate him with his dark aura! "

Rubble: "What does that mean?"

Carol: "That Howl Gray and his Dark Storm invocation are able to track Drake's saber."

Silver: "This is extremely serious, let's go back to the cabin, I think it's time to make a decision."

 **Forest of the West:**

The warriors of light are still battling Lu and their fire demons, Ryder and Cat continue to cut down the fire demons, but they seem endless, as Melody and Drago attack from the air, combining their whip attacks and flares, but Lu Does not seem to give up.

Lu: "My dear Tamer, why do not you just give up at once."

Melody: "You know, that's an option I will not take. Drago! "

Drago: "I see that this Dark Warrior is detestable, I will give him a warm opinion of his deeds."

Drago throws three fireballs, which are directed by turning Lu, but he receives them with his sword and dissolves them in the air.

Lu: "My dear Tamer, you have fun, remember that I am a Fire Sorcerer."

Melody: "I'll give you more to think about."

Meanwhile, Cat and Ryder try to get closer to Lu, but the Fire demons make them difficult.

Ryder: "I have destroyed at least 30 of these things, and they continue to appear."

Cat: (Smiling) "Then I'm winning, I'm 33 of these beings."

Lu: "Have not you understood? While you destroy 2 of my subordinates, I generate five more? "

Cat: "Then, we should only destroy them faster."

Lu: "You two can be very skilled, but they do not remember your other skills, the only one that gives an interesting battle is my dear Tamer."

Melody: "Stop calling me that way!"

Melody launches an attack with his whip at the same time that Drago attacks with a fireball, to hit the ball of fire, the whip blows it, generating the new attack of Melody, the RAIN OF FLAMES. This attack takes Lu by surprise, who only manages to dodge the flames, but is seen in the need to use a shield of fire. "

Lu: "Surprising, I see that my dear Tamer remembers one of his best attacks, that makes her more attractive."

Cat, hearing what Lu said, rages, runs towards him and attacks him with Drake's sword, Lu blocks him, but Cat manages to give Lu a strong kick in his face, throwing him into a tree.

Cat: "Get away from her, worm!"

Lu smiles, and immediately strikes with his left hand on the floor, causing a burst of heat, which catches Cat against other rocks, Ryder runs immediately and helps Cat to get up.

Lu: "Actually, I had not had fun like this in a long time."

Ryder: "What kind of crazy is this ?!"

Cat: "One that will not win us."

Meanwhile, in the cave they hid, Drake stands, although weak by Lu's venom, is not willing to stand idly by while his friends risk his life.

Drake: (Sore) "I can not stay without doing anything, I have to go out and help them."

Suddenly, Drake notices that the water in the puddles of the cavern begins to gather, and it begins to turn in a swirl, faster and faster, until suddenly, this is located on the roof of the cavern, and He, Starlock, Marshall and Kaiser fall, falling one on top of the other.

Kaiser: "Ok, we definitely need more practice on this."

Marshall: (Smiling) "Well, to be the first time, it did not turn out so bad."

Starlock: "If we reach our full destination, then it is a success."

Drake: (Aching) "Starlock? It's you?"

Starlock: "That such Drake, is a pleasure to see you again, but I guess not in these circumstances."

Drake: (Aching) "Friends, Lu ... he's ..."

Starlock: "Quiet Drake, and give him his lesson, but now, you must be calm."

At that time, Starlock out of the cave, but Marshall and Kaiser stay to help Drake.

Kaiser: "Ok Marshall, your use cleanse the poison from his blood while and heal their body."

Marshall: "According Kaiser."

Drake: "You guys can do that?"

Marshall: "If Drake, but I would suggest that you try to resist."

Kaiser: "We will use two Healing spells at the same time in you, and not think it's a pleasant experience."

Drake: "Go ahead guys, I guess that will be better."

Marshall puts one hand on the right arm of Drake, while Kaiser puts his hand on his left arm.

Marshall: "Venenum Expellere!"

Kaiser: "Mysterium Sanitatem!"

Inside the cavern's screams are heard while Drake is healed emerging form. Meanwhile, Starlock reaches the site of the battle, and has figo its goal, runs quickly, and is located next to Cat.

Starlock: "Sorry, but I need this sword."

Cat: "The saber?"

Starlock takes the saber of Drake, and places it on the floor, immediately takes his sword, this is wrapped in white flames.

Starlock: (Yelling) "This ends now!"

Starlock, to the surprise of all, gives a blow with his sword and saber Drake breaks into many pieces, in doing so, black smoke comes out of the saber, and dispersed in the air. "

Lu: (Furious) "That's what you've done insolent brat!"

Starlock: "I have removed the means by which you were tracking us, someone told me that Dark Storm gave a gift to Drake saber."

While Marshall and Kaiser received their magical abilities in caves Guard Delta water knowledge, Dylan told him the saber Drake was contaminated by the negative aura of Dark Storm, which, Howl Gray was able to rastrarlo, and the only way to cut that tracking unfortunately was to destroy the saber Drake. "

Lu: "This is going to pay with your life!"

Suddenly three smoke bombs explode in front of Lu, blinding him for a moment, but Lu can see three small Kunais head towards him. Lu jumps and dodges, and note that a warrior appears among Trees.

Drake: "You miserable rat! Yea, so you found us! But you will regret!"

Lu: "So you survived my poison? Then you Acabare with other methods. "

Suddenly, you see that a great rock frock coat and is thrown at him. Lu used his sword to cut it, and watch who I throw, it turns Kaiser, who has her left hand toward Lu, and with his right hand holding a short spear of silver, which is also wrapped in white flames.

Kaiser: (Angry) "That was aura of levitation can be used to remove objects from the road, or in this case, to remove unwanted vermin."

Lu: "Do not make me laugh worms, just call upon my army fire demons."

Marshall: (Yelling) "No! You will not do it!"

Lu turns to where I hear the cry, only to be wet and crashed into the rocks by a stream of water, which has invoked Marshall, using a water spell.

Lu: (whispering) "Damn, the sorcerer water again."

Melody: "Now we're together, we're going to give a lesson."

Starlock: "You'll pay for all the damage you've done!"

Cat: "You're not so brave. Or if?

Lu: (Smiling) "We will leave this game for now, we will have other opportunities for fun."

A dark hole appears at the foot of Lu, and begins to sink into it.

Ryder: "Miserable! You will not escape! "

Everyone is trying to attack Lu, but their attacks are repelled by a shield of dark aura.

Lu: "But remember Warriors of Light, at this time, we, the Society of Darkness, know more than you, that yourselves."

Lu disappears from the place, leaving the restless warriors, because what has told them is real.

Cat: "Thanks for your help, but now I must continue my journey alone."

Ryder: (Angry) "For me do it! We do not need you! "

At that time, Kaiser uses his spell Aura in Ryder crushing, pressing against some rocks while Marshall, annoying, uses a similar spell of water, immobilizing his brother, and taking away his knife.

Kaiser: "Now you two enough!

Marshall: "We split in the group once! And look how it turned! "

Kaiser: "Both are right, Cat, it is true that we should not link up with the world!

Marshall: "But that does not prevent us be friends!"

Kaiser: "Ryder, we have to be more objective, I have always respected what you say, but this time, we need to listen, think for a moment."

Marshall: "And Cat, I know that in your training you learn to work alone no longer interact with anyone in your missions, but in this world, it is convenient to be friends of the people."

Kaiser: "And Cat is right, many know we're not the original warriors, but will not know who we should be prepared to explain the situation."

Marshall: "But we can not work alone, Lu said it, we do not know everything we need to know, at least not yet."

Drake, Starlock and Melody listen attentively to the conversation . Ryder and Cat are alone in silence, thinking about what you have told them.

Ryder: "Okay, I understand, Cat, you say, we make a truce? I promise to be more objective and advice will listen. "

Cat: "Anyway, I accept the truce, I also know we need to know this world and its various situations with us ... But that does not stop me to say the things you need to hear, like it or not."

Ryder: "I was afraid you'd say that ... I accept it."

Kaiser and Marshall sigh of relief, they were not sure that this action will result from them.

Ryder: "Guys ... now, could free us?"

Cat: "Or is it perhaps plans to continue showing off their new skills?"

Marshall: "Yes, immediately."

Marshall and Kaiser release Ryder and Cat, while Ryder shakes hands with Kaiser, Cat held by the neck to his brother, playing with his head. While Starlock picks up the pieces Saber Drake.

Starlock: (Sad) "Drake, I'm sorry to have ruined your sword."

Drake: "Do not worry Starlock, I know it was necessary, never occurred to me that was the root of our problems."

Starlock: "But there is a way to restore, with this piece, in the City of Elves can be repaired or even improved!"

Drake smiles at the news, after all, his sword is part of it.

Melody approaches Drago to thank.

Melody: (Smiling) "I am very grateful for your help, supreme arrogant lizard!"

Drago: "Narcissistic girl thank, after all, you may have hope."

After saying that, Drago disappears in a flash.

Melody: (Smiling) "I guess that's his way of saying anything."

Cat Melody approaches.

Melody: "So if you were worried about me."

Cat: "Melody, I ..."

At that time, Melody applies a wrench in his right arm to Cat.

Melody: (Smiling) "But if you drive scare me like this, your pretty arm will suffer the consequences."

Cat: "Ok! Okay! I understand!"

Ryder: "Okay, maybe we should go back to the cabin."

Drake: (With grim face) "We can not ..."

All but Starlock, turns around to see Drake surprised by what you just said.

Kaiser: "Sorry ... that's what you just said?

Drake: "I said We can not go back."

Cat: "And why, in the name of all the stars, we can not go back ?!"

Starlock: "For Lu know our location, and we would probably knows where we came from, if we return, we risk to the village ... and the rest of the team."

Marshall: (Frightened) "They're kidding, right"

Drake: "I regret to say no."

Kaiser: "Now what do we do?"

Ryder: "We will continue our path, hidden, to the city of the Elves."

Melody: "Seriously Ryder?"

Cat: "Ryder is right, we must continue, others are good, they have the map, and Silver and Chase are in charge, we can trust them."

Drake: "Give me a minute!"

Drake approaches a tree, placed a hand on, and then returns to the group.

Drake: "Jenny is a warrior Ada Forest, receive my message."

Cat: "Well, I guess they can not do anything here."

Ryder: "Okay, let's get going."

The group starts to the city of the Elves, hoping to meet there with friends.

 **Crystal Lake:**

Jenny has a petal in his hand, is concentrated, and let it fly with the air.

Jenny: "Our friends are fine, but can not return, so they head to the City of the Elves, there we will find."

Katie: "So we must begin immediately."

All riding their horses, Shadow temporarily mounts the horse Melody, and is next to Rubble, but leaves one more person in his white mare, Carol.

Silver: "Carol, what are you doing?"

Carol: "I'm tired of being afraid, the'll help your mission, my brother is working, I will too!"

Royer is about his daughter, and gives a saddlebag cure content is a mystery to others.

Royer: "Daughter, I am very proud of you, this is the team you require. Everyone, be careful! "

Chase: "We appreciate your help Mr. Royer. In boys up. "

All they set off to the city of the Elves, to meet again. "

 **Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay:**

Lu returned to the Castle, where he is expected by Gloom.

Gloom: "Lu Well, you have fun?"

Lu: "It was an experience ... say, educational."

Gloom: (Smiling ominously) "That means you found something."

Lu: (Smiling) "Yes, I discovered something. I found something very interesting. "

 **Author's Note: And here it is! The fifth chapter of this new adventure! We hope you enjoy it, the excitement begins!**

 **And tell me dear readers, you would like to see one of their OC's in this adventure? It could be any inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help, or maybe someone who wants to give problems. If so, tell us just me or Cat. Just tell us your name, your skills and your description.**

 **The same is co-written between my friend Alpha Cat 137, and I Marcogalmich, any comment on it, feel free to give your review, or send a PM to either!**

 **I'm not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And we see in the next chapter continues the adventure! Alpha Cat 137 MarcoGalmich and** **goodbye.** **Keep in touch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: Cat: Hey guys it's Alpha Cat 137 here, this story is a huge hit. I really like it and hope we can continue to please you the fans.** **Now let's get to the story.**

Cat & Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Summons: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / Gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma & Rocky: Elf.

Ember & Everest: Witch.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword type katana.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Adventure Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The surprise, The book of knowledge, part 1.**

Cat is a born leader, he has many success missions, lead a group of rookie agents human and pups to arrest a huge drug operation. But he's not perfect, no he's far from perfect and this he gladly admit. But he has always go with what his gut feelings, that hasn't let him down yet. He also has huge trust issue, he trust Drake, Silver, Melody, Ryder, and most importantly his little brother. But for some strange reason, Cat just couldn't trust Lady Bright Light. There is something that she's hiding, and doesn't want to tell them. It was late at night and everyone was sound asleep, all but Cat. Cat slowly stood to his feet and walked quietly toward his brother. Cat hands closed around Marshall's mouth, which cause the young wizard/sorcerer to open his eyes in panic.

Cat: "Shhh."

Marshall nod his head as Cat release his hold. The two nod their head and slowly got to their feet. Marshall and Cat quietly pack their sleeping bags and loaded their horses. The two ride away before the others wake up.

 **The next morning.**

Ryder: "Aaahhhh!"

Ryder yelled with hate as he read the crumble paper again. Everyone woke up and saw no sign of Cat and Marshall anyways, but a piece of paper.

Paper: dear Ryder and others, you guys continue toward the Elf City, but me and Marshall will be busy with something. I still forgive you Ryder and I am not doing this out of hate, but of curiosity. I promise you that before you guys left the Elf City and me and Marshall will be there.

Love Cat and Marshall

Ryder: "I am going to kill him one of these day, and ground Marshall for life."

Drake: "Should we try and track them down?"

Ryder: "No, I don't really know Cat all that good but he is a good leader. If he says that he will meet us then he will meet us. Let's just hurry eat and pack to continue our journey."

Starlock: "Hmmm your Cat is so different from our Cat. But him, Silver and yourself were great leaders and always has a plan. Maybe this is one of his plan?"

Melody: sigh: "I hope so."

The group had a light breakfast and started on their journey.

 **With Marshall and Cat.**

Marshall: "So you have a feeling that Bright Lady isn't telling us the whole truth and want to learn it one way or the other."

Cat nod his head as he told his little brother everything. The two are heading to the City of Knowledge. A city that has every record history and info of everyone. Cat found it on the map the first day it appear on Ryder's sword. He mark it on his map and now, that was the main reason why Cat fought with Ryder. He plan it from the start, but he didn't expect Lu. But it still work out, his brother has unlock his powers and now the two are heading toward their destination.

Cat: "I trust everyone so far but something about Bright Lady just seems off. I know I shouldn't just her but I just has a feeling."

Marshall: "Well I'm with you all the way bro."

Cat smile at his little brother and reach over to tossol his white hair. Marshall then zap him with a small bolt of lightning. The two laugh and continue on with their journey.

 **Two days later**

 **Elf City.**

Ryder and his group have finally arrive at the Elf City. They waited at the entrance and half an hour later. Katie and the others appear. Jenny hug her older brother, who hug him back. He look up and smile shyly at Katie, who smile shyly back and a blush on her face.

Katie: thoughts: {He does look handsome and really cute. Can't believe we were lovers.}

Katie face blush redder and she shock her head to clear those nauty thoughts. Ryder saw this and glare at Drake. Skye looked around but couldn't find Marshall anyway.

Skye: "Ryder where is Marshall? Why isn't he here? Did something happen to him?"

Skye asked in worried, Chase looked around too and couldn't find Cat anyway either. Ryder sigh and rub his temples.

Ryder: "After we save them and defeated Lu. We stopped for the night to rest, the next morning both Marshall and Cat were gone. But they promise to return before we leave the Elf City."

Skye and Melody got sad. Why couldn't those two be here? Why did they have to leave them again. Their thoughts were disrupted by the giant gates of the great Elf City open. One person walked toward the group. He's a male Elf, that stood almost seven feet tall, his long white hair reach his back, he's really really handsome and has blue eyes.

Logan: "Hello guardians, my name is King Logan, leader of the great Elf City. I have heard of the situation and is ready to help."

Ryder: "Thank you King Logan. We really appreciate your help."

Logan: "No problem child, now my servants will take care of your horses and restock you for your journey. You all can enjoy a day of relaxation in our spa and enjoy our castle cheif. Then at 3:00pm I will sent for Zuma and Rocky."

Jenny: "That will be great King Logan."

Everyone bow their head and thank the kind King. Logan smile and glaze at both Everest and Skye. The two young women has caught his attention as she lay eyes on them. He walked toward the two and grab both their hands gently. He kiss both their hands and smile a pretty boy smile. The effect was both girls blushing a deep dark red and both giggling nervously. Chase growled and glare daggers at the older King.

Chase: thoughts: {Who do he think he is, kissing Everest hand like that? He's way too old to be their grandfather and is too tall!}

Chase yelled in his head, but growled loud enough for the King's long ears to pick up the sound. Logan release the girls hand and walked toward the castle, while giving Chase a smirk as he pass by him.

Chase: "I don't like him."

Ryder: "Chase be good, he's just showing the girls that he mean no harm."

Chase: "I don't care, besides he's way too old for them anyways."

 **The City of Knowledge.**

Cat and Marshall has finally arrived in the City of Knowledge. The two brothers rode into the towns square, where everyone was busy and about.

Woman 1: "Hey handsome, want to have some good time?"

Asked a woman dress in nothing by bar and Bust with fishnet. She stood in front of a building name "Brothel Cat". Marshall blush heavily and turn away from the woman and her oh so huge chest. Cat glare at the building and decided that when he get his powers, that he's going to destroyed said building.

Cat: "No thank you ma'am."

The two continue on with their journey and only stop a couple of time to purchase food, water and a pistol gun set (which Travis was so happy about). Finally the two stop in front of a huge building that stood over twenty storage high. Both brothers dismount their horse and walked up the stairs of the old building. Two Royal guards were standing guard, with spears. They glare at Cat and Marshall. Cat match their glare while Marshall wave nervously. The two enter and headed toward the receptionist, who was a young beautiful teenage girl. She has black hair, red eyes, B cup bust and the a lovely skin tone.

Cat: "Hello, I would like a book about Lady Bright Light."

Girl: "Why?"

The young girl asked, and stare down the two brothers. Her eyes widen when she saw who she was talking too. But instead of a happy, or sad or shock expression. The girl glare at the two, Marshall mostly.

Slap!

Both Marshall and Cat held their cheek and stare at the young woman in shock.

Eclipse: "So the Wich actually brought you guys back to life, or you are from another dimension."

Cat: "Ow! What the hell woman."

Eclipse: "Another dimension it seems. My name is Princess Eclipse, the younger sister of Bright Lady and Marshall wife."

Cat: shock: "Sister!?"

Marshall: shock: "Wife!?"

Eclipse sigh and wiggle a finger, a 1,000 pages book appear in front of the three.

Eclipse: "Here you go, no do me a favor and leave me alone."

With that Eclipse turn around and walked into the back room. Marshall stare at the door, still in shock and Cat took the heavy near 100lb book off the table and onto another. The two brothers started to do their research, the first thing their look at was Eclipse's info.

Eclipse:

Age: 1,000

Bust: B cup

Blood type: unknown

Eyes: red

Hair: black

Gender: female

Type: Titan

Weapon: unknown

Powers: Elemental

Family: Bright Lady (sister)

Occupation: Owner of the Tower of Knowledge

Lover/Mate: Marshall

Marshall: "Crap."

Cat: "Well this is...unexpected. Onto the next page.

Bright Lady:

Age: 3,000

Bust: double D cup

Blood type: unknown

Eyes: dark green

Hair: blonde

Family: Eclipse (sister)

Type: full Goddess

Powers: All (but time, space, fantasy and destruction)

Weapons: all

Occupation: Ruler of all

Lovers/Mate: Silver and Cat

Marshall stare at the book with a shock appearance. He turn just in time to see Cat fainted. Which Marshall too did. Ten minutes later, Eclipse floated a bucket of water on the two, waking them up.

Eclipse: "Idiots."

 **City of Elves.**

Since their arrival, Zuma and Rocky have almost immediately begun training, training them in knowledge of nature, enchantments, good and bad luck spells, everything an elf must know as well as in combat.

Logan: "Okay Rocky, now, with that magic cloth, try to create in the golden cauldron some magic shoes."

Rocky: "I'll try."

Kaiser is watching Rocky during his training, expectant of what he does. At that moment, Rocky takes the result of his work out of the cauldron, but apparently, it has not gone quite well.

Rocky: "Ta-da?"

Kaiser throws himself on the floor, laughing but not being able to, what Rocky sack of his gold cauldron is far from being a shoe, it looks like a towel folded in several uneven folds.

Rocky: (Angry) "Brother ...!"

Rocky throws the second shoe to Kaiser, who turned out to be perfectly done, hitting him in the face.

Kaiser: "Ouch! Hey, Rocky, this shoe is perfect! "

Rocky smiles, for at last he mastered the ability to create magical objects.

A few hours, Zuma is entering with Logan.

Logan: "Zuma, you are not any type of elf, you are an elf of nature, you can support everything that mother nature allows you, and you have a specialty, ere an elf that has the ability to survive and transport you in the Water, so I want you to slip through the moat, from a corner of the castle to here. "

Zuma: "Friend! I will do it now."

Zuma enters the moat, and swiftly dodging several rocks, suddenly encounters a lizard. Zuma takes advantage of his new abilities, underwater, summons a group of algae, with which he ties the lizard, long enough to pass, leaving the pit, Jenny expects him, who encourages him for success.

Jenny: "Very well done Zuma!"

Zuma: "It was fun!"

Logan: "You've begun to understand nature, well, she'll always be on your side."

At night, on one of the shores of the castle, Ember is reading some manuscripts, in which he hopes to better understand the world in which they are now, when King Logan arrives with her.

Logan: "Beautiful, why are you here alone? You should be inside. "

Ember only smiles earnestly as he begins to save the manuscripts.

Ember: "Your Majesty, I only study a little of this world, but it was already over, and they came to get me for dinner."

At that moment, Silver appears, who embraces Ember, and begin to walk into the castle.

Silver: (Grinning) "Majesty ... I should go in too."

Logan: "Yes, of course, I'll catch up with them in a moment."

At that moment, Silver and Ember enter, leaving King Logan outside.

Logan: (Smiling) "Boy ready!"

At that moment, they arrive with the Starlock and Drake, carrying the remains of Drake's Saber with them.

Logan: "Can I help you guys warriors?"

Starlock: "Your Majesty, we need your help, we would like to know if you can repair this sword."

Logan begins to check the saber, after observing the remains, smiles.

Logan: "This is a weapon of light, it can be repaired, but not by me."

Starlock: (Sad) "I'm sorry to hear that."

Drake: "I wish I could repair my saber."

Logan: (Smiling) "Young people, they are not paying attention, I can not repair it, but in their group there are two people who can repair them together, but not with the materials we have here."

Drake: "Then, where?"

Logan: "The answer to that question will be revealed to you soon, as you continue your journey, with your magic map."

Starlock: "With our map?"

Logan: "That's right, be patient, when you find out, it will be a great surprise."

King Logan enters the castle, leaving the two warriors somewhat confused.

 **Tower of knowledge:**

The two (mostly Cat) spend the entire day reading. When Cat got everything that he wanted, they got up and return the book back to Eclipse. She took the book and walked back into the back. She closed the door and fell on her knees, crying. Both Marshall and Cat rented a hotel and would spend the whole week reading (Cat) and training.

Cat: "Everything this book says is more complicated than I thought."

Marshall: "I expected it, in this world nothing is simple ... let's see, this spell ... tormentum aquam."

From Marshall's hand a large stream of water shoots, soaking his brother directly.

Cat: "Marshall! Stop this!"

Marshall stops pouring water, saving his new book.

Marshall: "Oops! That means water cannon! Hehehe, I'm sorry brother! "

Cat: "Little brother ... you're a dead man!"

 **Two weeks later**

 **Elf City**

Three figures rode their horses into the great Elf City. They asked a few questions and got their answer. They rode to the Elf Castle. They stop in front of the gate, as two Elf guards stop them.

Guard 1: "Halt, you goes there?"

Marshall, Cat and Princess Eclipse all pull down their cloaks to reveal themselves. The guards nod their head and allow them entrance. They dismounted their horses and walked at the back, just in time for the Ceremony to finish. Logan and everyone turn toward their new guests.

Cat: "Don't mind us, we're just passing through."

Skye: "Marshall!"

Melody: "Cat!"

The two young women got out of their seat and ran toward the boys. They tackle them to the floor in a bone crushing hug. The rest of the members of the Paw Patrol also tackle and younger dally.

Ten minutes later

Cat: "Everyone this is..."

Drake: "Princess Eclipse, sister of Bright Lady. It good to see that you are going to take back responsibility and take back the crown."

Eclipse: "No, I'm not. I am only here to help you defeat him and try to get my sister back. I will not rule over the kingdom, not ever."

Jenny: growling: "You spoil brat! Your sister sacrifice herself to protect everyone and you, the very least you can do is take over of the Kingdom if we are not able to save her!"

Eclipse: "Like hell, I hated my sister. The only reason I am ever here helping is because I want them to leave our dimension."

Jenny: "Really? Because I think you just want to be back close to your ex husband."

Eclipse: smirking: "Could say the same for you."

Both Jenny and Eclipse glare at the other and continue their heated discussion. While everyone attention was on Cat, Ryder and King Logan.

Cat: "Love the new look Zuma and Rocky."

Both Zuma and Rocky has finished their training, both sporting Elf clothes (orange and green), weapons (bow and arrow for Rocky and a staff for Zuma) and Elf ears, long elf ears.

Zuma: "Thanks, but I can still hear those two and men are they using some strong words."

Ryder: "So, mind telling me where you two was?"

Cat: "Why tell you when we can show you. But not here, when we set up camp tonight."

King Logan: "Why the hurry? Surely you can spent one more night."

Cat and Marshall saw how Logan was standing a little too close to Skye and Everest. His charming looks got both girls to blush and shyly turn their head away.

Skye: "Well maybe..."

Chase, Marshall & Cat: "No!"

Ryder: sigh: "I'm afraid we cannot, King Logan. We need to get to our next destination and try to save the world."

King Logan: sigh: "Very well, I will see to it than you all are prepare before you all leave."

For the next hour, Cat stick close by Melody side, and same with Chase and Everest and Marshall and Skye. They left the great Elf City and travel six miles before setting up camp. Everyone sat around the camp fire and waited for Marshall and Cat explanation. Cat nodded to Eclipse who snap her fingers and a huge book appear.

Cat: "This book will tell us all we need to know about ourselves and also about everyone and their weaknesses. It's call the Book of Knowledge."

 **Author notes: Cat: And there you have it, any questions or request please pm Marco and leave your reviews.**

 **Cat and Marco is out.**

 **Author notes: Marcogalmich: And the offer is still open, fellow readers, would you like to see any of your OCs in this adventure? It could be some inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help them, or maybe someone who wants to give trouble. If so, just tell me or Cat. Just tell us your name, your skills and your description.**

 **And see you in the next chapter, the adventure continues! MarcoGalmich and Alpha Cat 137 say goodbye.** **Keep in touch!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Again here, with a new chapter in this story! I apologize for the delay, but I had some problems with my PC. Now, let's move on!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Half Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: witches.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Kaiser Weapon: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword type katana.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The surprise, the book of knowledge, part 2**

The whole team is gathered around the campfire, listening to what Cat tells them, as well as watching the mysterious book that was placed before them.

Ryder: "So that's why they separated from us."

Cat: "That's right, that was the reason for our actions."

Everyone seems surprised, because this gives them some hope.

Starlock: "But, I understand that the book of knowledge is restricted, no one can use it without authorization."

Eclipse: "I remind you that I am the guardian of knowledge, so I authorize you to acquire the knowledge necessary for this mission."

Everyone is excited, but one of those present stands, seems to want to retire, but is stopped by Rubble.

Rubble: "Shadow, do not go!"

Shadow: "I have no right to that knowledge, I do not deserve to be present."

Ember: "I do not agree, you're our friend and part of the team."

Carol: "We saw you fight bravely no matter against Bold Glare."

Jenny: "And we know you do not want the Darkness Society to continue gaining ground."

Shadow: "But I'm a ..."

Rubble: "You're our friend! And a brave and special! "

Everest: "One who has courage, and heart."

Silver: "We do not care what you are, what matters is that you are here."

Shadow smiles softly, and returns to the fire, taking a seat next to Rubble, who looks happy that his new friend stays.

Silver: "Well, where should we start?

At that moment, the book of knowledge begins to float before the astonished eyes of all, except of Eclipse, who only turns the view in a hint of annoyance.

Cat: "This is new."

Eclipse: "The book of knowledge is manifesting, it is curious, it has decided to do it that way, it is not very common, it must believe that we are worthy."

Marshall: "Does the book think we're worthy?"

Chase: "You express yourself as if it were a conscious being"

Eclipse: (Closing eyes) "Are they always closed-minded?"

Everest: "Chase yes, the regulator needs to see to believe."

Chase: "Everest! That is not like that!"

Ryder: "Guys, keep quiet, something is happening."

The book of knowledge begins to spin rapidly, until suddenly it glows brightly, suddenly, it stops, opens, and floating in the air, in the middle of the night, a faint blue light comes out, in the middle of it, the Figure of a blue-sky girl emerges, with long hair, and glowing in the moonlight in the midst of the darkness of the night.

Rocky: (Amazed) "Who ... Who is it?"

Nike: (Smiling softly) "Gladly, travelers from another world, and new warriors of light, should not fear, I am the spirit of the book of knowledge, my name is Nike.

Cat: "Nike? Like the goddess of Greek victory? "

Nike: "That's right, and I'll show you what you need to know, what you need to understand."

Silver: "But ... where should we start?"

Nike: "We'll start with the basics ... for what you really need to understand, from the beginning."

At that moment, the whole place becomes dark, you can only see each member of the team.

Silver: (Amazed) "What's going on?"

Eclipse: (With a hint of annoyance) "It's an illusion, a magical image all around us, with this image Nike will show us scenes."

Melody: "I understand, it will be like watching a movie in 3 D"

Drake: "A 3 D movie?"

Starlock: "What is that? Is it some kind of special spell? "

Eclipse: "Idiots ... stop wasting your time."

All are silent, and darkness in the middle of the nigth begin to appear some stars, begins to see a forest, and in the middle of it, appears a character known by some of the warriors.

Ryder: "That's ... Lu?"

Niké: "That's right, this is Lu, one of the two generals of the Society of Darkness."

Silver: "But ... where is he ... and what is he doing?"

Eclipse: (Closing his eyes) "It's the night everything started ..."

Niké: "That's right, I'll show you how it all started, how this situation started in the first place."

Everyone observes what is about to happen, or rather, to what has already happened, they all pay attention to the scenes of the past.

 _Lu: "The time has come, the meeting must begin."_

One more person makes an appearance, whose face only shows cruelty.

 _Gloom: "I see that you have arrived Lu."_

 _Lu: (Smiling) "My dear Gloom, I would never miss it, it's the moment we've waited for a long time."_

 _At that moment, other shadows appear, seventeen to be precise, appear also, some of them are already known by the warriors._

 _Dagger: "Lord Gloom, Lord Lu, we're ready."_

 _Bold Glare: "The cold fate of this kingdom is already sealed."_

 _Howl Gray: "They're rubbish, we'll just clean it up."_

 _Lu: "Patience commanders, power is our reach."_

 _Gloom: "The whole Kingdom will belong to us, now and forever."_

The warriors of light observe what happens, even if it is only a scene from the past, they feel uncomfortable with the evil they witness.

Cat: "We know that Dagger."

Silver: "And Bold Glare too."

Ryder: "And I guess that's Howl Gray, the Tamer that caused Drake and Jenny trouble, but ..."

Cat: "Who are those other guys?"

Eclipse sighs, and answers the question.

Eclipse: "They are the commanders of the society of Darkness, the murderers of the kingdom."

When you hear that, others begin to observe them.

Nike: "Knowledge is what you require, and I will give it to you, but I warn you, what you are about to hear may well not be to your liking."

Silver: "We're ready to listen."

Eclipse: "Well, since you're ready, then we'll start with you."

Silver: "With me? What do you mean?"

Nike: "She means that each of you has a natural enemy."

Cat: "I was expecting something like that, then ... everyone is an enemy."

Eclipse: "Let's begin, center your gaze on the first one on your left, he's Gloom, one of the two generals of darkness, in this world, he's Silver's father."

All: "Who is the father of who ?!"

Silver: (In shock) "That he is ... is my father here?"

Eclipse: "That's right, he's your father in this place, a ruthless being, without tolerance and terribly cruel, he's just loyal to his supposed kings, he's a mystic warrior, and he's a ..."

Shadow: "A werewolf, their leader, and a very cruel one."

Silver: "But ... but that means that here I am ..."

Eclipse: "I know what you think, and you're wrong, you're not, your abilities are very different, but we'll talk about them later."

Silver: "So he's my natural enemy?"

Eclipse: "No, he's not. However, he is the one who orders to kill the Silver of this world, I command to one of its more reliable personal commanders, is not it Shadow?

Everyone turns to see Shadow, who falls on his knees before Silver, punches the floor, and closes his eyes tightly.

Shadow: "I'm very sorry about that ... I should not have followed that order ... I ... I do not deserve ..."

Silver shakes hands with Shadow and helps him get up.

Silver: "The past no longer matters, only the present, and in the present, you are our friend, do not feel bad, because now you can prove that you are different."

Nike: "In addition, the stars show another destiny, they show me as a natural enemy of Gloom to Shadow."

Shadow is stunned by the information, not to mention that he seems to tremble a little.

Eclipse: "As I was saying, Gloom is the leader of the werewolves, he is very strong, with great abilities of hunter, ruthless, and with mystical abilities, still unknown by all, since he has not yet shown them."

Shadow: "I know Gloom ... He's a terrible being."

Nike: "Let's continue with Lu, the other general of darkness. It may seem kind and calm, but it is very dangerous and strong. "

Melody: "I think we already figured that out."

Cat: "I think it's just a braggart."

Eclipse: "Lu should not be taken lightly, he is a knight and a magician at a time, and his magical specialty are poison and fire, he commands the demons of fire, knows many melee techniques, And he loves playing with his victims, just like Gloom, he's only loyal to his supposed kings. "

Everest: "And to think he does not seem so aggressive and powerful."

Eclipse: "Curious truth? And his natural enemy also has appearances, for he is very calm and noble, is not he, Marshall?

Everyone turns to see Marshall, who is staring at Lu.

Marshall: "Lu is my natural enemy?"

Eclipse: "That's right, it's very curious that a sorcerer specializing in water is the natural rival of a fire sorcerer."

Nike: "The next commander is Dagger, the Dark Knight, he is a fast and strong soldier, but also ruthless, knows many sword-fighting techniques, and his speed is very great."

Ryder: "I checked it the day we arrived here, if it's a gentleman, then it's my enemy?"

Eclipse: "Not really, Dagger is a natural enemy of Rubble."

Rubble: "My ... My enemy?"

Eclipse: "Yes Rubble. Unlike Dagger, you are noble and innocent, he despises our Rubble, therefore, he despises you. "

Chase: "That explains why I attacked Rubble first that day."

Rubble: "Ryder ..."

Ryder: "Quiet Rubble, I will not let anything happen to you ..."

Cat: "Ryder, you can not always defend Rubble, he must defend himself ..."

Ryder: "Listen to me, Cat! While I can I'm going to defend him, he's the youngest on the team! "

Cat: "That's not the way to help him."

Ryder: "And you as you pretend ..."

Silver: "Enough both! This is not the time to argue! "

Eclipse: "I agree. Sorry Niké. "

Nike: (Smiling) "Do not worry, the next warrior is a summoner, Howl Gray, is a soldier who can hunt anyone in any environment, has great tracking ability, almost nothing can remain hidden from him, and when he calls To his ally, the Dark Storm King of Wolves, it is almost impossible to escape them, his combination of Tamer and partner is very strong, his natural enemy is, in our world, Tracker. "

Tracker: "But, how to fight them?"

Nike: "Like I said before, do not worry about it now, in time you will know what to do. The next is a warrior with a cold soul, like his heart, Bold Glare, he controls the ice, can generate from nothing a frozen blizzard, create ice, freeze any living being, despise the teamwork of his enemies. Your natural enemy is ... "

Carol: "I am ... me."

Starlock: "What?"

Carol: "Our Father already suspected it, that's why I always train, although I did not want it, he had already talked to Ryder, our Ryder, and I was training, before all this happened."

Starlock is surprised, did not know that part of the story, knew of the abilities of Carol, but did not know that it was trained by its father, Royer.

Skye: "The more information we get, the more confused I am."

Nike: "Well the next character could confuse you more, his name is Cloud. In this world is your father Skye. "

Skye: "My father? But my father's name is Lightning. He is very good, and he adores all my friends. "

Niké: "The different realities or dimensions have subtle differences, sometimes small, sometimes very large, in your dimension your father is good, a being of light, but here, he is a dark being, who only cares about power , Cloud is a Warlock, a very dark, torturing through the black magic is his greatest fun, despises all warriors of light, to our Skye he considered it as a possession, but the moment she decided to join The warriors of the light, he was enraged, I do not hesitate to attack it.

Rocky: "This is already going bad, those commanders are a danger."

Nike: "The next two commanders are brothers, Svetlana and Sven, Sven is a sorcerer warrior, just like Kaiser, he handles aura magic, but in his case, it's dark aura magic, he can summon dark spirits to fight for He, no matter what it takes, while his sister is a lady mystic knight, is cool and calculating, agile and very fast, she uses two short swords, Sven is a natural enemy of Kaiser, while Svetlana is a natural enemy of Starlock. They not almost never fail in their missions, only once they have failed, and it was when ... "

Starlock: (Sad) "When they defeated my brother, they defeated him between the two, they did not pursue, and my brother protected me, it was when they defeated him."

Kaiser: "Starlock ..."

Starlock: "Well, it does not matter, if I have to face Esvy ... it will be with courage!"

Kaiser: "Esvy?"

Starlock: "Okay, it's just that Svetlana seems to me a name ... complicated, so I'll just tell Esvy, I find it more ... funny."

Kaiser: "I wonder if she would look like this ..."

Nike: "The next commander is a very dangerous elf woman, Millicen, has under her command a group of elven warrior traitors to King Logan, she is a qualified magical builder elf, and can use magic of good and bad luck in multiple ways , She is a natural enemy of Rocky. "

Rocky: "But I just learned to control my skills, how could I fight against her?

Eclipse: "You must be able to do it. That's what you trained for. "

Jenny: "You know Eclipse, you could be kinder."

Eclipse: (Smiling) "I could, but that would not be fun."

Jenny: "You, arrogant witch ..."

Drake: "Quiet Jenny, this is not the time for this."

Niké: "Another dark commander is ... let's say ... special ... it's about ..."

All: "A minotaur!"

Everyone is astonished and frightened by what they see, from behind the shadows of the trees comes a Minotaur warrior, very tall, and very strong.

Nike: "This is Sultan, the Minotaur warrior, Dagger's friend, is very strong, and although he does not seem to be of such size, he is extremely quick, has the training of a knight, and can summon with special magic gems , But not to trade, if not as a weapon, which he uses at his whim, he has enclosed in them many warriors, and he has collected them. "

Chase: "I'm looking at it and I can not believe it! A minotaur should not exist! "

Eclipse: "There is, and in fact, he is your natural enemy."

Chase falls to his knees in astonishment, looking at Sultan.

Chase: "Are you telling me that the time will come when I will have to face that thing ?!

Cat: "Basically, if ..."

Nike: "I ask you to pay attention to what follows, after that I will let you know the other ten commanders, but what is going to happen must see it, for the beginning of what happens in this realm."

The 19 commanders are on their knees, to the front are Lu and Gloom, suddenly appear two warriors, a man and a woman.

Lu: "Your Majesty, my Lord Cerberus, we were waiting for you."

Gloom: "My daughter, I am honored to serve you, my Queen Half Moon."

Cerberus: "Stand my loyal generals, Lu and Gloom."

Half Moon: "We could not expect less from you, they are the elite of our forces."

Lu: "We and your commanders are ready."

Gloom: "The kingdom shall fall at his feet."

Cerberus: "And so it shall be, but first, we will eliminate the Obstacles."

Half Moon: "Warriors of light, they do not hinder our plans."

Gloom: "Everything is ready to kill them, they will fall one by one."

 _Lu: "They will be like ants crushed by their majestic boots."_

 _Cerberus: "It is time for a new era, one in which we will rule with an iron fist."_

 _Half Moon: "And no one will be outside our government, who dares to challenge us, will know the pleasure of death."_

 _The nineteen commanders even on their knees raise a fist and shout together For the society of darkness._

All members of the light team are shocked to see the scene.

Silver: "They are planning the destruction of the original light warriors of this world?"

Eclipse: "That's right. The only ones who could stop them were the warriors of light, so they focused on them. "

Cat: "And those two, the supposed kings, are the ones who orchestrated this plan."

Niké: "That's right, they are the creators of this chaos."

Silver: "What can you tell us about them?"

Nike: "Unfortunately, nothing."

Ryder: "Are you kidding? Why can not you tell us anything? "

Niké: "Why if a god does not want it, his information can not be divulged through the magic of knowledge."

Ember: "You said a god? Are you saying that the two of them, Cerberus and Half Moon are gods?

Eclipse: "That's right, and as gods, I can not show more information about them, I'm sorry."

Everyone is silent for a moment, processing the information until the silence is broken by one of them.

Kaiser: "Ok, you can not give us more information about them two, but, can you tell us who their natural enemies are?"

Nike: "That if I can tell them ... although all of you together must face them, the natural enemies of Cerberus and Half Moon are Cat and Silver Fang."

Cat: (Surprised) "What?"

Silver: (Confused) "We are the natural enemies of Half Moon and Cerberus? But…"

Cat: "That does not mean that ...?

Eclipse looks serious, while Drake, Jenny, Carol and Starlock just smile, because they know what they are about to hear.

Niké: "You two are the ones who have, or will have, demigod skills in their time.

Silver falls sitting on the floor, while Cat just closes his eyes, as if he is about to lose consciousness, both are impressed by what they have just discovered, like all his friends.

 **Author's note: Marcogalmich: Once again, I apologize for the long wait, but my PC was damaged, and I had to wait to retrieve it, but the story continues!**

 **And the offer is still open, fellow readers, would you like to see your OCs in this adventure? It could be some inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help them, or maybe someone who wants to give trouble. If so, write to me or to Cat. Just tell us the name of your character, his skills and description.**

 **And we'll see in the next chapter, the adventure continues! MarcoGalmich and Alpha Cat 137 say goodbye. Keep in touch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Again here, Welcome to a new chapter of this story!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Debris: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witchs.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The surprise, the book of knowledge, part 3. Beach day**

The surprise that the boys received begins to pass, the information they have received has not been easy to digest. Niké is preparing to continue manifesting his knowledge.

Niké: "Now where was I? Oh right, next is Tails. He's a former student of Ryder. He's a master in hand to hand and has even killed a dragon. Something that only very few knights have been able to. This is your main rival Ryder."

Ryder: "Gotcha."

Cat: "Got it? Are you sure about that?

Ryder: "Of course, I do not think it's difficult if it was my student."

Cat: "Correction, you were Ryder's main student of this dimension, we must be realistic, you have shown skill, but you have been lucky ... You still do not have the right training as a knight, and even having Tails must have much more experience than you . "

Ryder shows a face of annoyance, but knows that Cat is right.

Niké: "Next is a the mother of fairies. The Fairy Godmother herself, Queen Tracy. He magic of light is something to truly behold and her beauty can almost tame any man. This is Katie mother and main rival."

Katie: "What!? My mother!?"

Cat: "Well that will be an interesting battle to witness."

Ember: "But I do not understand ... you mentioned that Queen Tracy uses magic of light. Is not it against her style of magic to be part of the society of Darkness?

Eclipse: "No one knows when I change."

Jenny: "I guess we'll have to find out later ..."

Katie: (Sad) "Yes ... later ..."

Niké: "Next will be Luna. A summoner and Melody ex wife..."

THUD!

Everyone eyes widen in shock, as for Melody...well she fainted.

Niké: "She is the summoner of the great Ursa bear, and someone who is a master at what she do."

Cat: "Okay that is just sooo hot. I wish I could have witness those two making out."

Every guys nodded in agreement, a blush on all their faces. Even Silver has a nose bleed.

Carol: (Closing her eyes) "Men ..."

Shadow: "Do not trust her looks ... Luna is everything ... except a weak warrior ..."

Nike: "That's right, Luna was trained in Summoners City, directly by King Humphrey. His combat technique is at a distance, while his invading animal attacks at close range, but he still keeps many attacks that are unknown, he has not yet shown them. "

Marshall approaches Melody, and uses a spell of small jet of water, with which sprinkles to Melody, and wakes up.

Melody: (Surprised) "Water! ... What ... What happened?

Cat: (Smiling) "The short version ... you'll have to face your dear ex-wife, my dear Melody."

Melody: (Squinting) "Cat, sky, whatever idea you have gone through that mind of yours my dear Cat, better delete it, or I guarantee you ..."

Cat: (Swallowing) "Do not worry ... I did not think anything ..."

Silver: (Smiling) "Seriously?"

Cat: "Yes! Really!"

Niké: "Now next is Smokey, an elf half breed. His mother was an elf and his dad was a human. But he still has elf abilities and power. He is a master of fire magic, the opposite of Zuma's and is Zuma half brother and his main rival.

Zuma: "Eeally dude!? I've always wanted a bwothew. But not an evil one."

Silver: "I'm worried, if he's Zuma's brother, then he knows his skills better than he does."

Kaiser: "It's like Lu told us sometime, they know a lot more about us than we do."

All are silent for a moment thinking about that point, immediately, Nike continues with his narration.

Niké: "Snowflake is an evil witch who control ice and snow. Her beauty and grace only lure men and then she would literally froze their heart. This is Everest main rival and...her daughter."

THUD!

Everest fainted down, Chase looked disheartened and angry and jealous.

Marshall: "Chase. Do not you think this is not the time to get like this?

Chase: "But SnowFlake is Eve's daughter!"

Kaiser: "Correction, you are the daughter of Everest of this world, not of our Everest ... Think of it before showing your jealousy and anger."

Cat: "Besides, I rather worry about who is the father of SnowFlake."

Drake: "Nobody knows ... it's another secret not discovered ... even ..."

Niké: "Only two out of the 19 are left. The next is Minty, a witch and fairy half breed. Her main rival is Ember. Not much could be said for her, except that she's really really smart. Her powers are earth control."

Ember: "Seem simple and I do like the challenge."

Ember: "It sounds simple and I like the challenge."

Silver: "Really? Would not it be better to know more about whom we are facing?

Ember gives Silver a kiss on his cheek, while he blushes, she responds.

Ember: (winking) "In the patrol missions you never know it's going to happen, and we always get ahead, this is not very different, it will just be a little more ... interesting!"

Niké: "And finally, next is Princess of Eclipse rival. Who I cannot say but will be reveal in time. And that is pretty much it."

Silver: "Wait, what about Jenny and Drake?"

Niké: "They do has rivals but not of the main 19. They are also part of the society of darkness, and are extremely dangerous. Their rivals will be reveal on another time. And now I bid you all goodnight."

Marshall: "Goodnight? But its still early."

Eclipse: "Niké has use a lot of it's magic to form and talk to you all. It need it's rest."

Eclipse walked up to the book and gently closed it. Next she transfer it to somewhere safe.

Jenny: "What now?"

Ryder: "I suggest the Castle of the Knight. There is where the map is pointing too next."

Ryder said as he show the hologram of the world on his sword.

Cat: "Yes and no. Yes we will go to the Castle of the Knight. But not right now. Now we're going to Paradise Beach to rest and relax."

Ryder looked at Cat and glare at him.

Ryder: "Why? Ain't you the one who said that we shouldn't stay too long in this dimension and not to get attach."

Cat: "Yes, but look around you Ryder. Everyone is tired, if not physically then emotional and mentally. This beach will help everyone to relax and help us perform better. Plus it's at a highly protected area."

Ryder took his time to eye everyone and was surprise to see that Cat was right. He can see it, all of his friends are tired, physical, emotional and mentally. Ryder was now mad, but not at Cat but at himself for not seeing it.

Ryder: sigh: "Fine."

Everyone mounted their horses and ride toward Paradise Beach. The ride only lasted three hours. Ryder, Silver and Cat all got rooms for everyone and even got an exclusive private beach for themselves. All the guys were already in their swimming trunks and even have two huge baskets of foods and drinks.

Rocky: "Where are the girls?"

Skye: "Here we are!"

All jaws hit the ground, all eyes were dinner plates, drools was out of all mouths and a blush on all faces. The girls (except Carol who is sleeping) walked toward the guys with light blushes of their own. All the girls were in a two piece bathing suit. Skye ones are yellow, Everest ones were light blue, Ember ones are red, Melody ones were green, Jenny's were gray, Katie's ones are pink and finally Eclipse ones were purple. Which ALL eyes were on. Her body was perfect in every ways.

Eclipse: "Quit staring at us you perverts!"

Guys: "What?"

A vollyball hit Cat across his face hard. The young man fell down like from an animated cartoon. Cat looked and saw Melody acting innocent.

Cat: "Oh it is on!"

Everest: smirking: "Girls vs boys. If we win then you guy get to cook for us tonight."

Guys: "Deal."

The game started with Marshall serving the ball. Eclipse hit it up and Jenny spike it down hard...on Cat face.

Shadow: "Points for the girls."

Cat: "What!?"

Cat said with tears in his eyes. The ball was served by Skye. Ryder knock it up, then Chase and finally Rubble spike it down. But Katie save it and Melody kick it. The ball bounce and hit ground and Cat face.

Cat: "Oh come on!"

Skye served the ball and it somehow went around Chase and hit Cat across his face. Who fell down crying WHY!

Chase: "How is that even possible?"

Ryder: "Maybe it's Cat specialty. Marshall is bird and he's maybe vollyball."

Everyone laughed while Cat glare at them. He tag Drake in. Skye served the ball. Drake spike it down, but Jenny save it with a kick. Ember knock it and the ball somehow went after Cat. Cat ran from the ball but it still follow him everywhere he goes.

Zuma: "Wow dude, its like the ball like him or something."

Silver: "I do not know ... it looks like the ball has something against Cat."

Ember: "That ... or Cat really is a magnet for balls."

Cat jump into the sea and dive down into the water. He stayed down for a minute before coming back up, only to have the ball hit him in the face, knocking out the young man.

Ryder: "Um next game."

Cat: crying: "Please no more balls. Anything but balls."

A little later, one of the young men is reading some manuscripts, trying to understand his new abilities, when he is interrupted.

Rocky: "Kaiser, brother, do not you think you've been stressed?"

Kaiser: "Stressed? I? I do not think so…"

Rocky: "I think so, since we arrived in this dimension you behaved too seriously, you should have a little fun too."

Kaiser: "Well, if you say so ... come on ..."

Rocky and Kaiser leave, and go with their friends, and the first they find Rubble, apparently bored.

Rocky: "Rubble, what's wrong with you?"

Rubble: "Nothing guys, though, I feel kind of boring."

Rocky: (Smiling) "Well, the solution to that problem could be very simple."

A few minutes later, some of the young people have gathered, and they seem somewhat surprised by the idea of Rocky.

Drake: "Really? A game of hidden? "

Starlock: "Do not think it could be something ... I do not know ... childish?"

Rocky: "And why? It will be fun."

Kaiser: "I do not know ..."

Rocky: "And from that doubt, you will look for us!"

Cat: "Why not? ... It'll be interesting."

Kaiser: "But boys ..."

Despite their words, they all immediately went to hide, leaving only Kaiser to look for them.

Kaiser: (Sighing) "Well, I guess, ready or not, I'm coming."

Kaiser begins to search, he notices that something is moving in a bush, so he begins to walk slowly to surprise who is there.

Kaiser: "I guess I already found you!"

Kaiser puts his hands in the bush, and from inside a squirrel jumps.

Kaiser: "Well ... I guess not ..."

Rubble: "Kaiser?"

Kaiser: (shouting) "AAAAA!"

Kaiser did not notice Rubble hiding behind him in another bush, hearing him talk behind his back and unprepared, he is surprised, shouts and jumps out of the fright, falling straight into the bush where he was looking before.

Rubble: "Hehehe! I guess you found me! "

Kaiser: "Well Rubble, you surprised me ... we'll keep looking."

Later, as they continue to search, they now see on a mound of straw, Kaiser smiles slightly. "

Kaiser: "Well ... surely someone hid there."

Rubble: "Are you sure Kaiser? It seems too obvious ... "

Kaiser: "It's simple logic Rubble ... I just have to put my arms inside the haystack and ..."

Cat: "That seems unnecessary."

Kaiser: "AAAAA!"

Again it happens, this time Son Cat and Marshall who leave behind a wagon when they see that Kaiser is going to look in the haystack, and when talking to him behind, Kaiser again is scared, jumps falls in haystack, when leaving, Kaiser Only spits out straw that is inside his mouth, which causes Rubble, Cat and Marshall to burst into laughter.

Rubble: "Hehehe! I did not expect that."

Cat: (Smiling) "I see that you practice your observation skills very well."

Marshall: (Bending of laughter) "This is great! Since we were little puppies I knew how high you could get when you were surprised! But now you have outdone yourself! "

Kaiser leaves the haystack, just closes his eyes, sighs, and begins to walk.

Kaiser: "Ok, I guess we had fun, let's continue the game."

Again they continue with the search, and suddenly, they arrive at the dock of the place, there, they approach to where there are pieces of boats and spare parts, a point that could conceal whatever, when noticing that detail, Kaiser walks towards the safe link.

Cat: "Kaiser, what are we doing here?"

Kaiser: "Is not it obvious? This is the ideal place to hide Rocky, it's just a matter of locating the ideal place for it ... like that little boat! "

Marshall: "It seems logical, and the boat seems to be the best place."

Kaiser walks stealthily toward the boat, with the intention of finding Rocky.

Kaiser: (Smiling) "And it is! I just have to lift it, and surely ... "

Rocky: "Kaiser, brother, I'm not there"

Kaiser: "AAAAA!"

Kaiser for the third time takes a leap, and falling, he does it in the arms of Shadow, who was there sharpening his weapon.

Kaiser: (Distressed) "Hehe ... Sorry Shadow, I just could not help it ..."

Shadow: (Surprised) "No problem, this does not happen very commonly."

Everyone is silent for a moment, until Shadow speaks.

Shadow: "Hem, Kaiser ... I think you can go down ..."

Kaiser: "Oh! Yes, sorry."

After a few minutes, they are walking near some trees on the beach, looking for the last players.

Kaiser: "Well this, it's a little more difficult."

Rocky: "What do you mean?"

Kaiser: "Well, in these trees must be hidden Drake, he is a very skillful knight, and knows the forest and its attributes better than anyone ... and considering that his sister is an Ada of the forest, no doubt will be in the trees."

Shadow: "And how do you plan to look up there?"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "It will not be any problem!"

Kaiser begins to climb among the trees, jumping between them, and holding the branches, reaching the top, begins to look for Drake, but can not see.

Kaiser: "It's funny ... I thought I'd be up here ..."

Drake: "You're right, if I am!"

Kaiser: "AAAAA!"

And again, Kaiser never noticed that Drake was in the leaves of the trees, and when he heard it, he jumped, and fell into a mound of leaves, which cushioned his fall.

Rubble: "Hehehe! That's what I call a vision of height! "

Marshall: "Yes, that was definitely different!"

Kaiser: (Turning his eyes) "Yes ... different ..."

Soon after, everyone is walking near the beach, and close to where they are staying, looking for the last player, Starlock.

Kaiser: "Well ... this is already ridiculous! To each of those I have sought, in each case, they have surprised me and made me jump! "

Marshall: "Like when we were younger puppies."

Rocky: "Do not worry, Kaiser, but you can not deny it's been fun."

Kaiser: "Funny? It seems that the game is called ... Surprise Kaiser! "

Just as Kaiser passes by the stable, he stops, and begins to look inward.

Cat: "Well, Kaiser, what have you found?"

Kaiser: "Well, I think this place is the perfect hideout for anyone, after all, here are our horses."

Drake: "It seems logical ..."

Rubble: "That's what we told we before ..."

Kaiser: "Please! Do not remind me ... now ... "

Kaiser begins to search inside the stable, in each stable, with each horse and mare of them, after passing through the last stable, turns around, and returns to the entrance somewhat disappointed.

Kaiser: "Go, I was sure that I would be here ..."

Suddenly, from behind the barn door when Kaiser had already passed, out Starlock.

Starlock: "That means I win!"

Kaiser: "AAAAA!"

Listening behind Starlock, Kaiser again jumps, and this time falls into the horse's water fountain, remaining completely soaked, and looking only down.

Rocky: "Kaiser! Brother! Are you Ok?!

Kaiser is only silent, without saying a word. "

Rubble: "Maybe we should ..."

Cat: "Do not worry ... just look at Kaiser."

Kaiser suddenly smiles, and begins to laugh uncontrollably, amused by what has happened to him.

Kaiser: (Laughing) "Hahaha! Great!"

Rocky: "Great?"

Kaiser: "Yes! Great! Rocky was right! I needed to relax! I think ... no ... it's definitely been the most fun day we've had in a long time! "

Everyone smiles as they listen to Kaiser, and suddenly Starlock also starts laughing.

Starlock: "Hahaha! I think I agree! I can not remember well when it was the last time we had fun like this! "

Meanwhile, Carol comes out, then finishes her nap, and looks to laugh at Starlock and Kaiser together, she smiles, Jenny goes out as well and approaches Carol.

Carol: "You know Jenny, that's a scene I never thought to see again. Starlock laughing again ... he had not done it since ... our Kaiser disappeared. "

Jenny: "I understand you Carol, but this is going to get better soon, you'll see."

As they watch the scene, Cat walks a little away from the group, and approaches talking to Silver.

Silver: "Well Cat ... it was definitely a great idea you had ... we all needed this."

Cat: "That's right ... we have many responsibilities now, but we all need to remember that to do our job well, we must also relax."

Silver: (Smiling) "And you say that as a former CIA agent?"

Cat: "No, I say it simply as someone who knows that we all have to rest and relax. How about if we go fishing for dinner? "

Silver: "As you say Friend, come on."

The entire day was filled with laughter, playing and relaxation. At night time, the guys barbecue some fishes, shrimps and clamshell. They sing, play party games and just had a good time. Overall it turn out to be a good day for everyone.

 **Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay:**

In the main hall of the castle, there are members of the society of the Dark, planning their actions.

Gloom: "So our ... friends ... do not seem to remember their skills at all."

Lu: "That's right, they do not remember anything, not even the most basic, and according to my informants, Eclipse seems to have joined them, to give them that knowledge."

Gloom: "Eclipse ... well ... that's interesting."

Gloom walks a little, and holds a sheet of paper in his hand.

Gloom: (smirking) "You know Lu ... I think it's time to ... play with them a little."

 **Notas del autor: And there you have it, sorry its short but I have exam to think about and need my brains for just that. Any questions or request please pm Marco or me.**

 **Author notes: Marcogalmich: We thank you for continuing to have fun with us, and we will do our best to make this story better and to your liking!**

 **And by the way, I invite you to go in Devian art to the TitanFlame Page, where you can meet the characters of the story! Your vision, your drawings! They are great!**

 **And the offer is still open, fellow readers, would you like to see you in this adventure? It could be some inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help them, or maybe someone who wants to give trouble. If so, write me to Cat. Just tell us the name of your character, his skills and description.**

 **Marco. Cat. Titan. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Titanflame is here. Thanks a lot to my friends to given me the permission to write this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witchs.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ivory Crossroads. Part 1.**

During the night, while the rest of the warriors went to sleep. Cat, Kaiser and Drake were awake for the guard shift; The night was very quiet, after a few hours Kaiser began to be tired.

Kaiser: * yawn * "that boredom, nothing happens"

Cat: "Well, you decided to stay overnight"

Kaiser: "If I had known that nothing would happen, I would already sleep"

Drake: * laugth *

Kaiser: "what do you have to laugh?"

Drake: "We say that five times out of a million things happen here on a night shift"

Cat: "How Do You Know It?"

Drake: "In the past I did a lot of shifts"

Cat: "So you were part of an army?"

Drake's smile disappeared, as if a deep wound had been re-opened in his heart.

Drake: "Yes"

Cat: "sorry Drake, I did not have to ask this question"

Drake: "It's not your fault. It's just that I do not like talking about my past"

Kaiser: "why?"

Drake: "I made a terrible mistake"

Cat: "What kind of mistake?"

Drake was quite annoyed by the curiosity of his friends and then decided to tell the whole story of his life.

Drake: * sigh * "Because you're so curious I'll tell you all my story"

The three warriors sat on the rocks.

 ** _Drake's origins - Part 1 -_**

So long ago there was a small village on the mountains, where a kid named Drake lived with her mother and her sister Jenny. Nothing could break the tranquility of that village ... or so it seemed.

A night of the screams of war broke the silence; The village was attacked and the houses were on fire. Drake and her sister woke up frightened, trying to get out of a window, the young boy was going over the window, but just as he was about to get out of the ceiling he was about to fall on Jenny. Drake pushed Jenny away to save her life, unfortunately Drake stuck with her legs under the rubble, Jenny tried to help her brother but Drake had a responsibility, so he made a drastic decision ...

Jenny: "Come on, Drake"

Drake: "J-Jenny, you're without me. It's too dangerous"

Jenny: "no Drake, I will not leave you"

Drake: "I promised our father that I would take care of you. Now go"

At that moment came the fairies that took Jenny and brought her safely, unfortunately they did not notice Drake, the house collapsed and by now Drake seemed to have finished

Return to the present

Kaiser: "In few words, since that day you've lost everything"

Drake: "yes"

Cat: "But how did you survive?"

Drake: "praying. I don't know how, but it seems that God had listened my prayers"

Cat: "I didn't think you are a Christian"

Drake: "My friend there are other things you don't know about me. But continuing ..."

Back to the origins

Drake was the only survivor of the siege, he hads never seen anything like that. All the habitants of the village are dead, all the homes destroyed and he was the only survivor. Immediately after a thought, he snapped in Drake's head:

Drake's mind: "I have to find Jenny"

He no longer cared about the dead around him, what was important to Drake was finding his sister.

Drake walked toward strange places he had never seen before, of course he didn't know where he was headed, but what he was interested in was Jenny.

Drake's Mind: "Even though I have to travel around the world and face a thousand dangers, I'll find you Jenny"

During his travels he met a tribe of elves who taught him the art of fighting. The years passed and that simple child became a true warrior.

He talked about his adventures and anyone who dared challenge him was defeated by Drake, the Warrior Wolf.

One day, Drake was walking in a city market when he saw a poor man being taken by some guards, Drake decided to intervene.

Guard 1: "bastard thief I'll cut your hands!"

Drake: "Leave him alone, he's just a man"

Guard 2: "Go around, or swear that ..."

When the guard saw the mark of a wolf on his armor, his legs trembled, in fact it was not the brand to scare the guards but something else, even the man began to run afraid.

Drake turned and saw knights with white armor, their leader was very tall and holding a titanium axe and in front of him was a witch named Sweetie with long, white, straigth hair and pink eyes . The leader raised his right hand and began to speak.

Keo: "I'm Keo, leader of ivory legion. We are the ones who will create a new age on this earth, join us and we'll be invincible!"

Two children were chasing and accidentally bumping into the alph soldier's of the legion. The soldier took his sword and prepared to hit them.

Cerdic: "you curses now I order you!"

Fast like a hawk Drake approached Cerdic; Pulled out the sword and blocked the soldier's sling.

Keo: you, mercenary! Go away

Drake: "I don't intend to move one step! I will not let you shed innocent blood"

Keo: "well ... Cerdic! Show him what he can do the ivory legion"

Cerdic was the best soldier of the whole legion, but Drake was not afraid of the adversary, both of them looked aggressively. Cerdic ran threateningly against Drake, but the young man had the reflexes ready. He blocked every shot and sometimes repulsed the enemy with a shove or a kick.

Incredibly for Keo, Drake was a simple mercenary but he was the most powerful warrior he'd ever seen.

Keo's Mind: "Incredible, I've never seen all this skill in using the sword"

Although Cerdic did not even hit a shot, he did not give up and continued to strike and Drake began to be tired.

Drake: "you don't leave me any choice!"

Drake rejected the next attack of Cerdic leaving him in a vague position, struck the soldier, wounding his left leg, now could give him the final hit ... but he didn't do it and throw his sword land.

Keo: "why didn't you kill him?"

Drake: "I can not kill someone who can no longer defend himself"

Sweetie whispered something to Keo.

Keo: "My lady Sweetie would like you to join us in our legion, maybe if you prove to be faithful to us we could not invade this city. What do you think about it?"

Drake was very doubtful about Keo's words, but he knew that even if he had accepted Keo, he would never have agreed. But despite his doubts and he accepted.

Drake: "All right, I will come with you"

The young man knelt as Keo took the sword of Cerdic, the leader of the ivory legion laid the sword on Drake's shoulders and recited the following phrase:

Keo: "In the name of God, I will appoint you the Alpha knight of the ivory legion"

Return to the Present ...

Drake: "And so I came into the ivory legion"

Cat: "wow, a really awesome story"

Drake: "Thanks, but this is just the beginning, the real story begins now…!"

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms at the Paradise Beach Inn, the lights are still on, one of the corridors is walking Silver and Ember, and noticing it, they enter, and find Rocky and Starlock reading a manuscript.

Silver: "Guys, it's late, you should sleep."

Rocky: "Sorry Silver, what happens is that among the books in the library of this inn, we find something that can be useful to us."

Silver and Ember approach, and look at the title of the book in question.

Silver: "Mystic creation and repair ..."

Starlock: "We believe that one of its chapters would be very useful ... it is the repair of legendary weapons."

Ember: "I know your intentions are good, but can the weapons of light be considered legendary?"

Starlock: "It would be worth a try! I was the one who had to destroy the sword of Drake ... and I feel terrible for it. "

Ember: "But what do you want to do?"

Starlock: "Well, King Logan told Drake and me that he could not repair the saber, but he mentioned that he could be repaired by two team members, but in this book he mentions a special metal that can be used for it."

Rocky: "Metal star, a strange metal, stronger than titanium, but very very rare, difficult to get, but interestingly, you can get it in a nearby mine, twenty minutes from here."

Ember: "You two will not be thinking about ..."

Starlock: "Why not? It is not far from here, we would go in a heartbeat, and we would step forward to repair your weapon. "

Silver: "I know your intentions are good, but we should not separate ..."

Rocky: "Let's go Silver ... it'll be quick ..."

Silver thinks for a moment, and turns to see Ember.

Silver: "Ember ... what do you think?"

Ember: "Well ... I understand why Starlock wants to do it, and I do not know if we will have a chance to find that mineral again ... we could go for it ..."

Silver: "Safe? The last time, it did not turn out so well that someone would break up. "

Ember: "They will not go alone, you and I will accompany them, we will go for what we need and we will return, without distractions, it should not take us more than an hour or two."

Silver: (Sighing) "Okay, we'll go fast, but if it's risky, we'll be back right away."

Rocky: "Thank you! I know it will be worth it! "

Silver: "Do not thank me yet ... when Ryder and Cat find out about this, I'm sure to hear a great sermon."

Ember: "Let's take some equipment and go, we should not be late."

 **Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

In the main hall of the castle, one of the members of the society of darkness, Ada Minty, approaches the call of the Generals, Lu and Gloom.

Minty: "Lord Gloom and Lord Lu, I come to your call, what do they need?"

Lu: (Smiling) "As you must know, the warriors of light have returned."

Minty: "I've heard rumors ... but coming from you, I must assume they are true."

Gloom: "At the moment we do not know Their position, but with your abilities, I could present myself before my traitor Son."

Minty: (Smiling) "It is possible, using a solid astral projection, it will not be as strong as the original, but it will fulfill its purpose."

Lu: "And that astral projection, will you find them?"

Minty: "Yes ... we will not know the location of them, but whatever you experience the projection will be known by you, Lord Gloom."

Gloom: (smirking) "Excellent! So, let's not delay our ... family reunion any longer. "

Minty: "In that case, I ask you to put yourself in meditation position, this will be quick."

Meanwhile, the four young men who spoke a few minutes ago find themselves running in the woods, arriving at what appears to be a mine, which is guarded by four dark soldiers.

Ember: "In that mine is the metal we want ..."

Rocky: "Yeah, we just need a piece of him ..."

Starlock: "We just need to distract those guards ..."

Silver: "That will not be a problem, leave it to me."

Ember: "What are you going to do?"

Silver: (Smiling) "Well, those soldiers look out of shape, so I'll help them exercise."

A minute later the soldiers are seated in front of the mine, but suddenly they hear a noise, a stone striking one of their shields.

Soldier 1: "Who's there ?!"

From the shadows, Silver appears, smiling.

Silver: "Oops! Excuse me, I thought I'd seen something weird, but it's only four rats. "

Soldier 2: "Miserable worm! No one insults a dark soldier like that, you're going to pay him. "

Silver just laughs, and runs into the woods followed by the four soldiers, while the other three young men enter the mine.

Ember: (Smiling) "My dear Silver! Always playing that way. "

As they enter the mine, they notice how illuminated it is, which calls their attention.

Rocky: "It's funny, the whole mine shines a lot, I think that's the mineral."

They approach, see embedded in the stones the prize.

Starlock: "This is ... no doubt, we can renew the sword of Drake!"

Rocky: "I do not know ... it seems very easy ..."

Ember: "If those four watch it, it's because they obviously do not want it stolen ... but still, it's a rare situation ... Rocky, let me see that book again."

Rocky: "As you wish."

Ember begins to read about the star metal, and when he analyzes its properties, his countenance is serious.

Starlock: "Is something wrong, Ember?"

Ember: "Well, this metal can be very useful, and as far as I'm concerned, the warriors' weapons of light seem to be made of it, and it has special magical properties, yet taking it will not be easy."

Rocky: "And that why Ember?"

Ember: "Well, extracting or cutting it the wrong way could become a particularly explosive situation."

The three begin to look at the ore, thinking about how to take it safely. Meanwhile, the dark soldiers still chase Silver.

Soldier 1: "Where did that fool hide!"

Soldier 2: "He could not go very far, when we find him ..."

Soldier 3: "He's going to regret teasing us!"

Soldier 4: "Walking! It will not escape! "

The four dark soldiers walk forward, walking away, while Silver is sitting a tall branch on a tree.

Silver: (Smiling) "Those four are not very smart, it will take awhile to give up."

¿!?: "It's hard to find competent staff today."

Silver turns to see where the voice comes from, and discovers who he least expected to see there, jump immediately to the floor, and remains there, defensively ...

Silver: "It can not be ... What do you want ?! What are you doing here ?! "

Quietly, the character descends from the tree, and comes up smiling, emerging from the darkness and revealing his true identity.

Gloom: "I see that what Lu and Bold Glare said is true, you have returned, and apparently, without all the knowledge you had before."

Silver realizes that the society of darkness does not know that they belong to another dimension, so try to take advantage of the situation.

Silver: "All I need to know is that you are a monster, which must be stopped at all costs!"

Gloom: "Well, I see that my foolish son still has that stupid idea of betraying me, it does not matter, I will teach you what you will face, I will teach you again because you should not betray me, and this time, that nosy witch Bright Lady, lover You and Cat, she will not be able to bring you back to life.

Silver: (Thinking and Shocked) "Here Cat and I are Bright Lady's companions? I'm glad Ember did not hear that! "

Gloom: "Now, I'll remind you why I am the leader of our people!"

Immediately, Gloom draws a curved sword from its sheath, which is wrapped in black flames, and in the act, he transforms into his werewolf form, black, very tall, with extremely sharp teeth, and holding in his hand his Powerful sword, which grew with him.

Gloom: (With a look of hatred) "Congratulations, my dear son, you will remember the power of your father's claws ... Lord Gloom!"

Gloom throws a blow with his sword, which Silver dodges for very little, but, can not avoid being held by the neck, and raised, Silver is hit against a tree, surprised by the force that has Glomm.

Silver: "No ... I can not ... breathe!"

Gloom: "How pathetic! I order you to fight, stupid piece of Junk! "

At that moment, the wind blows, and many leaves fly away with him, meanwhile, in the castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, in the main hall, Gloom is seen sitting in meditative position, shining while Minty is at His side seated, with his wand raised.

Minty: "He has succeeded ... he found his bastard and traitor son ..."

Lu: "Excellent ... I've always been surprised how you can use that fairy magic of yours, is it that the spirits are at your feet?"

Minty: "You'd like to know, would not you? But I think it's best to keep it a secret even ... for me. "

Lu: "I figured you'd say that ... It does not matter, Gloom seems to be having fun, so, continue Minty, while, I think it's time to tell our allies that their ... friends ... are free ... Dagger!"

Immediately, Dagger enters the room.

Dagger: "What does Lord Lu want?"

Lu: "Send a messenger immediately to the Northwest ... it's time for our allies to know that Drake and Jenny are free, and that those annoying warriors of light have returned, so they must prepare to ... Play."

Dagger: (Smiling maliciously) "As Lord Lu orders, immediately!"

Paradise Beach, Hostal:

In one of the rooms, one of the warriors can not sleep, so study some magic, when someone knocks on her door.

Jenny: "Go ahead!"

The door opens, and Shadow steps up, who stops.

Jenny: "Shadow, what happens? Is there anything I can help you with? "

Shadow: "Well ... I know you're one of the original light warriors, so, I'd like to ask you ... if you can trust me?"

Jenny closes her book, and turns to see Shadow.

Jenny: "What is the reason for that question?"

Shadow: "What happens is that I am a dark soldier, although everyone says to trust me, I do not know if I deserve that trust, I do not know if I deserve forgiveness for what I did."

Jenny: "I think rather ... you are the one who should forgive ... but answering your question ... yes, I trust you, and believe me everyone else too, so ... Hmm?"

Shadow: "Is something wrong?"

Jenny: "I'm not sure ... let me see."

Jenny opens the window, and a wind enters the room holding up many leaves of trees, these revolve around Jenny, who seems to be worried the more they turn, finally the leaves of trees leave the room, while Jenny stands, And take your equipment.

Jenny: "Those reckless!"

Shadow: "That was a Dryad, right?"

Jenny: "That's right, and it did not bring me good news, Shadow, come with me, we have something to do, and I think you should come with me."

Shadow: "And the others?"

Jenny: "It will be better if they keep resting, and we can not interrupt my brother, Cat and Kaiser, they are on guard duty, it is preferable that they stay, if what my friend told me is true, we can control the situation both of us."

Shadow: "As you say, I'm ready."

Jenny: "Then ... let's go!"

Jenny and Shadow jump out the window, and hidden by the darkness of the night, run to the forest, to help their friends ...

To be continued...

 **TitanFlame: So what do you think? TF is out, see you soon!**

 **Author's Note: Marcogalmich: We thank you for having fun with us, and we promise you that there will be many more surprises!**

 **And a special thanks to TitanFlame! He joins us in creating adventure for you!**

 **And soon you will see two new characters, owned by EJ2! And by the way, I suggest you read your story, it's great!**

 **And the offer is still open, fellow readers, would you like to see you in this adventure? It could be some inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help them, or maybe someone who wants to give trouble. If so, write me or Cat. Just tell us the name of your character, his skills and description.**

 **Framework. Cat. Titan. They are. Outside.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: Hey guys, I can see that this story is a big hit. That make me glad to be helping one of my best friend here and to help make our story shine. Anyways, enjoy.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ivory Crossroads. Part 2.**

Eclipse room

Eclipse: screaming: "Aaahhh!"

Eclipse woke up screaming, she was sweating up a storm. Eclipse two eyes were glowing a white color, they stayed that way for a few seconds before turning back to normal. Eclipse was also breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Eclipse: "What a terrible Vision. I need to act fast before Silver and the others...die."

Eclipse slowly stood up and walked in the center of her room. She disrobe herself wearing nothing but a purple panties and bar. Eclipse took a deep breath in and two angels wings appear on her back. A white halo appear next above her head, Eclipse right eye transform color and shape, now its a white eyeball and a cross in the center.

Eclipse: "Cat, Silver, you both gave me a portion of your powers before you both died. I promise to only use them for emergencies and now is one. My Vision show me that Silver and the others will die if they continue this little hunt to fix Drake sword. So by the power given to me, I will save them."

Eclipse entire body glow white, it started to get brighter and brighter until she was as bright as the sun.

The next day

Silver open his eyes and jump out of his bed. He looked around and was confused.

Silver: "That was weird...was that I dream that I dream last night? But it felt so real."

Cat threw Silver door open which frighten the white hair man/dog.

Cat: "Silver we got to leave now, Eclipse said that Lu and Gloom are coming. We need to leave now!"

Everyone was present and counted for. Silver, Rocky, Ember and Starlock were all holding their head. Still not understanding last night dream. Eclipse walked toward her horse but was looking very weak. Marshall notice this and walked toward her.

Marshall: "Hey are you okay?"

Eclipse: "Yeah...just tired is all, and very sleepy."

Cat: "You looked to weak to ride a horse by your own. Zuma, we'll help Eclipse on your horse and you will ride her."

Zuma: grinning: "Me and a sexy Goddess. This day just got awesome."

Travis and Marshall helped Eclipse onto Zuma's horse, Eclipse was so tired that she was leaning on Zuma's back and fell asleep.

Ryder: "Okay everyone, to Knight Castle."

Ryder led the group through the back entrance and into the woods. They kept on riding for over two hours before they all stopped to rest. Cat and Marshall helped Eclipse down who is still sleeping. They spread out a blanket and lay her down. The girls prepare the food while the guys talked about their plan.

Ryder: "So our main plan is to go at the Castle of the Knight. They me, Chase and Rubble will be doing our training."

Cat: "Hey Ryder check this out."

Cat lay down his copy of the map and pointed to a city that is a three days ride away from the Castle of Knight. The city is called Fairy Valley. Ryder have a feeling what Cat is about to suggest and he didn't like it.

Cat: "This is the next city that we need to go too, right? So I say we split up. Me, Marshall and Eclipse will take Katie and Skye toward the Fairy Valley. While you take everyone else toward the City of the Knight."

Ryder: "What!? No way! We can't be splitting up everytime Cat."

Cat: "Ryder just hear me out. The valley is only a three days ride away. We can be killing two birds with one stone this way."

Ryder: yelling: "I said no! I'm the leader of this group and what I says is final!"

Drake: "Actually back then the leader of our group was Silver."

Silver: "Really?"

Cat: "Ryder I understand that, and you is a great leader. But this is our best plan of action."

Ryder: "For the last time I says no, now we all is going to the Castle of the Knight and that's it."

Chase: "I agree with Ryder. He is our leader and your boss, Cat."

Cat: "...Okay then. Well listen to this new plan. Either we do the plan I wanted or I leave and head straight to the Castle where Cerberus and Half Moon is and fight them on my own."

Everyone gasp, even Eclipse eyes open and she jump up and stare at Cat like he's insane. Ryder only glare daggers at Cat, who also was glaring back at him.

Silver: "Cat now you're being selfish! Do you want to put the entire world in danger!?"

Cat: "Yes!"

Now everyone (except for Marshall and Silver) was very angry with Cat. Even Melody wasn't to happy with him. Cat looked around and saw the many angry faces aiming at him. Cat sigh and rolled up his map, he got up and walked toward his horse. But was stopped by Drake, who grab his shoulder.

Drake: "And just where do you think you're going?"

Cat: "I am going to the Castle and maybe get some new weapons on the way. Two single pistol guns won't be enough to stop Cerberus."

Before Cat knew it, Drake turn him around and knee Cat in his stomach. Then Drake punch Cat across his face. Cat hit the ground and was pin above by Drake.

Drake: "I am not going to lose this war just because of one man and his selfishness."

Cat: growling: "I am not a man, I am a pure breed Dalmatian."

Travis headbutt Drake then punch him under his chin. Drake fell off but quickly got to his feet. Cat flipped himself up and pull out his pistol and aim it at Drake. But Jenny pull out her Saber and pointed it across Cat neck.

Jenny: "Don't. Even. Try."

The group was surprise to see Silver pull Cat other pistol from his hoster and aim it at Jenny face.

Shadow: gasp: "Silver what are you doing!?"

Silver: "Drop your weapon Jenny."

Ryder got into it and pointed his sword at Silver back neck.

Ryder: "Enough! Silver drop your weapon now! But you and Cat will be restraint and won't be release until we can truly trust you both again."

Marshall: "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ryder sir."

Skye and everyone gasp in pure shock, as Marshall aim his Kitana at his leader face. Even Ryder eyes widen in shock.

Chase: growling: "Marshall what the fuck are you doing!? This is Ryder!"

Marshall was crying, tears was running down his face.

Marshall: crying: "I very well know that, but if I had to choose between Ryder and my own brother. Then I choose my brother all the way."

Skye: whispering: "Marshall."

Eclipse: yelling: "That is enough! Everyone put down your weapons!"

At first no one listen but then slowly, very slowly. Everyone lower their weapons and only glare at each others.

Eclipse: "Cat you is not going towards the Castle. You can go anywhere else except the castle. Do I make myself clear?"

Cat: "Yes. But I'm not staying in this group anymore."

Eclipse: "Then follow me."

Travis walked toward his horse and got on. So did Silver, Marshall and Eclipse.

Ryder: "You truly is a selfish bastard. When we reach back home, consider yourself fired. Both you and Silver. And as for you Marshall..."

Marshall: "Yes...Ryder?"

Ryder: "...Consider yourself replaced."

The paw patrol gasp in shock. Marshall tears started to flow more. But he nod his head yes.

Jenny: "And just where are you taking them, you slut?"

Eclipse: "Slut is you and your mother. And if you must know, I am taking them to the Fountain of Restoration."

Jenny: "What!? But that is hidden in the Castle. Only me and Lady Bright Light knows where it is hidden!"

Eclipse: smirking: "Not her Fountain of Restoration. My Fountain of Restoration. They are two fountain but my is almost a three weeks maybe four ride away. In the city of Fallen Heroes."

Starlock: "What!? But the city of Fallen Heroes is forbidden to enter. Not even Cerberus is allow to enter the city because its to dangerous!"

Rubble: "Um...how dangerous?"

Carol: "Legends say that the first two power being to ever existed had a great battle there. Many heroes for both sides have fallen. The place is also side to be hunted, that not even Lady Bright Light could purify it."

Eclipse: smiling: "Very good, you really did your homework. Let's go."

Melody: "Cat wait!"

Cat stopped his horse and his back was facing Melody. She was crying, with her head down.

Melody: "Cat, if you leave now. Then you can consider our friendship our partnership...our love (last one was in a whisper) over."

Travis stayed quiet for a few minutes. His heart was broken, and he knew Melody's one will break more for what he's about to say.

Cat: "Then it was good knowing you, Miss Melody. So long."

Melody heart was broken in half, she dropped to her knees crying. Skye and Katie quickly was at her side to comfort her. Eclipse led the three away, going west.

Rubble: whimpering: "Ryder...is Marshall really going to be replaced?"

Ryder: sigh: "I'm afraid so Rubble. Let's hurry eat and head toward the Castle of the Knight."

Everyone had a very very quiet lunch. Melody and Skye didn't ate much of their food, and not even Rubble was happy to see or eat his food at the moment. After lunch the group got on their horses and rode on.

With Eclipse group

Silver: "So what's so important about this Fountain of Restoration?"

Eclipse: "The Fountain of Restoration is actually the easiest way for you guys to get back your powers and your memories of your past self."

Cat: "Whoa what!? You mean to tell me that there was a easier way for us to get our powers and our memories without all this riding around and training!? What didn't you say so in the first place!?"

Eclipse: sigh: "Because the only two Fountains are in my sister castle which is guarded by both Cerberus and Half Moon. And the other is at the most dangerous place in the entire world, that not even my sister or Cerberus could enter."

Silver: "Then how did you enter? You did said that you was the one that hidden it, so how did you do it?"

Eclipse: giggling: "That is my secret and mine alone. Now its a three weeks or more ride before we get to the City of Fallen Heroes. We will have to stop by other town/city/village to rest and restock on items."

Cat: "Isn't there a faster ways to travel to the city of Fallen Heroes?"

Eclipse: "Yes, but we will need to fly there. So unless either of you have the ability to Summon a Dragon or a giant bird to fly us there, then riding is our best way."

Marshall: "I just hope that we don't attract to much attention."

Eclipse: "We will, when Lu and his men find where we split off, he'll probably sent more of his men toward us. Since there's only four of us, he will sent more of his men to us than the others."

Silver: "Then that is good."

Eclipse: "And how is that good?"

Cat: "Because it will gives the others more time and less trouble to unlock their powers quicker. Heck maybe Lu will come after us with everyone, including himself. This can work to our advantage."

3 hours later.

Lu and Gloom stopped and looked down at the dusty road. They saw two trails, one had many horse hooves going east and one has only a few going west.

Gloom: "What do you think? Maybe they split up to try and regain their powers quicker?"

Lu: "If that's the cast then the smaller group probably has Cat and Silver with them. But we don't know where they are going."

Tails walked up and stood beside Lu and Gloom. He was dressed in a black knight suit and had a giant sword across his back. Lu asked him to join the group before leaving.

Tails: "Then this is what I suggest. You my General take everyone and go and stop them. Because if Cat and Silver was to unlock their Demigods powers then this will be very bad for us. Leave the others to me and me alone. Plus I know that both you and Gloom want to fight Silver and who knows, maybe Marshall is with them."

Lu: "...Very well Tails. I'll leave two men with you just in case. Don't let me down."

Tails: smirking: "I won't, my General."

Lu and Gloom take all their men and headed west, leaving only Tails and two other soldiers. Tails waited until he was sure Lu and Gloom was at a good distance.

Soldier 1: "We await your orders Master Tails."

Tails: "I know but to bad for you guys that neither one of you will be of any use for me."

Tails grab his sword and with great speed, cut both men heads off their shoulders. The dead body fell off their horses.

Tails: "This is finally my chance to out shine Lu and Gloom and to get all the praises of my King and Queen. And I won't let anyone interfere."

With that Tails rode off but not to the east where Ryder and the others are going. But to the west where Lu and Gloom and Eclipse group is at.

Another 3 hours later  
With Ryder and group

Ryder and the others stood in front of a great city with walls bigger that that of Elf City. A single giant door that stood over 70 feet tall slowly open, it hit the ground and out came over twenty men in armors. They surround Ryder and the others.

Knight 2: "Great Warriors we have been waiting for your arrival. Please follow us."

Ryder led the group and follow the knights into the city. After a few minutes they came toward a huge castle. A old man in his late thirties stood before them with a crown on his head and sword to his side.

Jason: "Welcome great Warriors. My name is King Jason, and I am also Captain of the Knights. I will be training the following, Ryder, Chase and Rubble. Please follow me while the rest of you will be escorted to your rooms."

Ryder, Chase and Rubble all got off of their horses and follow King Jason. The others were show to their rooms and were also given things to eat. Skye sat on her bed, she was crying.

Skye: crying: "Oh Marshall, please be safe and come back to me. Please."

With Eclipse and the others

Marshall was looking up into the nightly sky. He was thinking about a certain blonde hair girl.

Marshall: "Don't worry Skye, I promise that I will return to you."

Marshall said before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the castle, a shadow covered with a cloak slides in the limits, and is about to leave, but is stopped by a girl who is recharged in the wall.

Ember: "You go out for a walk so late Melody?"

Melody: "Do not try to stop me, even if hes Cat's hollow head, I'm not going to let he die ..."

Ember: "I'm not going to stop you, friend ... on the contrary, we're going to go with you."

Melody: "What do you mean let's go?"

At that moment, appear Shadow, Jenny and Everest, ready to travel ...

Melody: "Did they lose their mind? Tomorrow when Ryder and Chase realize we're not ... "

Everest: "They'll have to swallow their courage, and I know Chase will not like it, but we'll figure it out."

Shadow: "In addition, the only way to get there soon, is through the enchanted Forest ... home of the witches of the kingdom ... It could be an opportunity."

Melody: "NO! I can not allow ... "

Ember: "Melody ... how do you think I feel? Silver also goes with them ... and if Shadow is right, we could get our skills ... "

¿!?: "Fence ... I can not believe it ..."

The four turn and see Kaiser watching them.

Ember: "Kaiser ... you're not going to ..."

Kaiser just smiles, takes a piece of parchment, and pricks a finger, drops a few drops of his blood on it.

Káiser: "occulta praesidium, tacet communicationis."

Ember: "And this ... what is it?

Kaiser: "A little spell of protection and communication. If you need to hide from something, you should only recite the spell that is written on it, as it was written with my blood, retains part of my aura, so it will protect you, and if you wish to communicate with me, recite the other spell. "

Jenny: (Annoying) "You know how useful this would have been hours ago?"

Kaiser: "In fact ... yes, Marshall has another scroll like this, we've both been practicing, and we foresee a possible situation like this, in fact, it was Marshall's idea."

Everest: "I'm surprised, then, it is better to us to go we, hopefully, we will all meet soon."

Kaiser: "Be very careful ... I will not say anything, but if you are in danger ... use it."

Kaiser returns to the interior of the castle, while the small group goes on their journey.

Ember: "Well, let's go to the City of Fallen Heroes, and we'll pass through the Enchanted Forest ... but, what will be our first stop?"

Jenny: "The hidden village of Ripheim, the rebellious ninja village ..."

Shadow: "Do you know the villa?"

Jenny: "Yes, that's right ... it's time to ask for help from two friends ... Kodiak and Shira."

Meanwhile, very to the Northwest, a dark soldier is delivering the message that was entrusted to him, and who receives it, is someone known by Drake and Jenny, who smiles at what he reads.

Keo: "What do you think, my dear Sweetie? Lord Lu informs us that Drake and Jenny are free ... Do you think we should join in the fun? "

The sorceress only shows a sinister smile in response.

 **Author notes: And there you have it. Now for those who don't understand what happen with Eclipse and her powers. You see before Cat and Silver died they gave some of their powers to Eclipse. So she can use their powers but when she does it make her very very weak. She use Cat power of Time and Space to reverse time and teleport Silver and the others. Then she used her power of Dream to put everyone into a deep sleep so when they woke up they thought it was a dream.**

 **And soon you will see two new characters, owned by EJ2! Kodiak And Shira!**

 **Now with that being said. Any questions or request please pm me or Cat or Titanflame or leave your reviews.**

 **Marco. Cat. Titan. Is. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Hi guys! Titanflame is here with another part of the Drake's past. I hope you like it!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ivory Crossroads. Part 3.**

While Cat and his group were far away from the knight's castle, Keo and her wave of soldiers were on Drake and Jenny's tracks. The leader of the legion was immersed in his thoughts with a sadistic expression.

 _Keo's Mind: It will be a pleasure to see my old acquaintance_

Suddenly a young female recruiter approached and asked him:

Zekda: Your Majesty, who is Drake?

Just hearing that name Keo felt the sense of hatred towards his former member

Keo: He was one of my best soldiers. Together we conquered many villages, it was our secret weapon, it was perfect in all but unfortunately it had a single defect

Zekda: which one?

Keo: He knew the honor and loyalty, so we got rid of him

Zekda: And what's so strange?

The leader made a very serious expression on the face that frightened the young recruiter

Keo: the honor and loyalty make you weak, never forget it

Zedka: o-ok

Keo reminded him of telling Drake something about how they got rid of him

 ** _Drake's origins - part two -_**

Two years have passed since Drake joined the ivory legion, his strength and tenacity allowed him to defeat the enemies that hindered the legion, but what Drake did not know was that Keo was exploiting his skills to make way for glory And sooner or later he would get rid of him, and not just throwing him out of the wall.

During the organization for the next attack Keo pulled out a map showing all the loose and enemy territories, then pointed to an enemy territory that occupied only a quarter of the map.

Keo: "This is the decisive attack. Conquering the castle of Prince Kaidon II nothing can stop us."

Drake came into the room.

Keo: "Drake. You've come right in time, I was just going to give you a very important job."

Drake: "What are the orders?"

Keo: "You have to drive him to victory, so you nominate general of ivory legion"

Drake was glad to have obtained the new role, but not Cerdic. The soldier started screaming furiously.

Cerdic: "WHAT ?! I AM THE GENERAL, NOT DRAKE !"

Keo: "No more now. Cerdic, come out of the room I have to talk to Drake privately."

Cerdic came out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Keo: "Drake, this is a very important task. I chose you because you are my best soldier. Now go and prepare the soldiers for the siege. The fate of ivory legion is in your hands."

Drake: "I'll do it."

With these little words Drake abandoned the room. Meanwhile Keo came back to Cerdic but the emotion he had had changed; He seemed to be smiling.

Cerdic: "Suspect he something?"

Keo: "No, he's quiet."

Cerdic: "What is the plan?"

Keo: "After Drake has conquered the castle, you tire of an ambush and you have to kill him behind, bring some soldiers with you if the plan does not go as expected."

Cerdic: * evil smile * "Perfect."

While Cerdic and Keo were discussing Drake's elimination, there was someone else who was hiding in secret, and seemed to be worried about Drake.

Sweetie: * gasp * "I have to warn Drake."

The young witch tried to reach the exit of the castle but something grabbed his left wrist.

Keo: "Where do you think of going to me lady ?!"

Sweetie: "I know all your plan, you want to kill Drake."

Keo: *evil laught * "And okay, you've discovered our intent. I should kill you for this betrayal, but as I'm in a good mood I will not take your life away. Cerdic! Bring me the collar of submission."

Cerdic: "Here is your majesty."

It was an obsidian collar with the shape of a skull, and anyone wearing it was submissive to its master. Sweetie tried to resist, but it was all worthless, Keo put the collar on Sweetie's neck, which immediately turned on.

Sweetie: "... Yes my master, what is your will?"

Keo: "Prepare my weapon and my hound ... after Drake defeated the prince we will destroy the village."

 ** _Return to the present_**

Meanwhile, Keo and his wave of soldiers advanced toward the castle, Drake stepped out of the Castle of Knights really angry, but fortunately Kaiser managed to calm him.

Drake: "Cursed Cat! He and his naivete."

Kaiser: "Drake calm down, When he has an idea in his head, nothing can stop him."

Drake: *sigh* ... "I just want we could stop to insulting or fighting each other and start collaborating like a real team, and not think about who else should to command the others."

Kaiser: "You are right, I would like the same thing."

Drake: "At least somebody is on my side."

Kaiser: "Well, changing the subject. Were not you supposed to tell your origins? What happened after?"

Drake: "Two years had passed and thanks to my skills the ivory legion defeated almost all enemy, but I was sure that sooner or later something bad would happen but I didn't imagined so son."

 ** _Back to the origins_**

Drake and the soldiers besieged the castle, the defenders had not escape. It was an overwhelming victory for he ivory legion, but Prince Kaidon II didn't want to surrender his kingdom, and took off his golden sword decorated with gems.

The prince came to the attack and after killing some soldier of the legion he came to Drake. The prince did not think of a second and immediately attacked the young warrior but thanks to his reflections Drake avoided the attack, Drake also pulled out the sword and began the decisive fight.

Prince Kaidon II: "My dad pulled this village and I will not let anyone destroy it. Especially from you!"

The two swords crossed, the two fighters stared at each other. The Prince's look was full of determination, but Drake seemed to be sorry for what he was doing.

Each Prince's attack was rejected or avoided by Drake, apparently Drake was not the only one to be a veteran in the use of the sword, even the prince was skillful enough with the sword. The prince avoided a powerful firing by Drake and gave a strong back to the young warrior by dropping it down but Drake rose rapidly avoiding a few inches of the golden sword blade. The fighting started, but this time it was Drake to counterattack; Blocked the attack and kicked a powerful kick on the chest of the prince by making it one meter away.

The prince was now resigned to his destiny; He threw his sword and fell on his knees.

Drake: "You're good warrior."

Prince Kaidon II: "Come on, what are you waiting for? Kill me and take my village."

Instead of giving him the final hit, Drake gave him the hand as a sign of Alliance.

Drake: "I don't kill for glory, and I will never slip innocent blood."

Prince Kaidon II: "Your spirit is pure, you are not like them."

Suddenly an arrow was fought behind Drake and the prince noticed.

Prince Kaidon II: "lookout !"

The prince pushed Drake saving his life, unfortunately the arrow smashed the heart's of the prince and fell dead.

Drake: "NOOO !"

Cerdic: "Do you know? I'm not a good archer."

Cerdic appeared with ten soldiers behind him. When Drake saw him, he felt a strong anger in his heart.

Drake: "Bastard. I KILL YOU'!"

Cerdic: "I just want to see how you do it, we're eleven while you ... you're alone."

Drake took his sword and put himself in an attacking position, with no fear of the number of enemies.

Cerdic: "How would you like ... kill him!"

The ten soldiers ran threateningly against Drake until he found him in an attempt to put him in trouble but it was not.

A soldier tried to attack him but it was useless. Drake fasted like a lightning strike in anticipation of the soldier and shot him a stroke that tore his chest.

The other soldiers attacked him all together, but Drake was still holding his head, cutting off the arm of a soldier, another soldier trying to attack Drake but the young man rejected the attack and fired the blade in his throat.

Drake took the sword out of a soldier's hand, disarming him, while another tried to attack him behind, but luckily Drake caught sight of it and smashed his heart.

With great skill Drake killed all the remaining soldiers and now Cerdic was sick of it.

Cerdic: "It's time to finish it!"

Drake defended himself from the powerful attacks of Cerdic and when he presented the suitable opportunity Drake managed to spin a powerful deflector that destroyed the enemy's sword. Finally he gave a deadly fist that killed Cerdic.

Drake managed to avoid his death but could not save that of thousands of innocent people: other legion soldiers killed every villager without pity. Drake watched the scene, thinking it was just her fault

 _Drake's mind: "Oh my God, what did I do?_ _"_

Suddenly somebody landed him and gave him a fist on his face making him faint ...

When Drake resumed the senses he heard Keo's voice and somebody else's voice.

Keo: "This is the strongest warrior of all the kingdom."

Lu: fine. "I think you will find it right with your cell companions."

Keo: "But I want to suffer."

Lu: "He will suffer in a way he will never have imagined."

 ** _Returning to the present:_**

Kaiser listens attentively to Drake, his past history has really surprised him, he knew that the original light warriors have suffered from many obstacles, he himself knows of the experience Starlock and Carol had to face in losing the Kaiser of His world, but now he knows what Drake tells him, the dark society is big and vast, but he has very cruel allies everywhere, these enemies of Drake and Jenny, Keo and Sweetie are rivals. You see, very special ... Kaiser turns to see Drake, and notice that in his eyes there are tears, the pain of remembering those people ... those souls who missed that fateful day ...

Drake: "I confess to you Kaiser ... there are nights when I can not sleep ... when I remember that a whole village was destroyed because of me ... I have no forgiveness ..."

Kaiser: "Drake, maybe we have not lived a similar experience ... but I think if I can tell you this ... you can not continue to blame yourself for that ..."

Drake: "But that's just how it was ... Prince Kaidon II died because of me ..."

Kaiser puts a hand on Drake's shoulder, and gives him a sincere smile ...

Kaiser: "Drake ... Prince Kaidon II did not die because of you ... he died giving his life for you! And there's a big difference between those two concepts. "

Drake: (Surprised) "He died for me?"

Kaiser: "Yes ... they may only be known for a few minutes, but for what you tell me, and the way you tell me ... he was already your friend ... I'd bet anything. It's already late, I think we should go to sleep, surely tomorrow will be a heavy day. "

Drake walks to his room, thinking about what Kaiser told him, while Kaiser does the same, thinking of everything that has happened ...

Kaiser: "The society of darkness really has done a lot of damage to this dimension ... and it is clear that the Ivory Legion is allied with them ... to defeat these enemies is imperative ... but ..."

Kaiser stops in front of a training room, where Ryder is still training with his sword, even though King Jason told them to start the next day early.

Kaiser: "These discussions for leadership ... the last dispute was too strong ... this can not continue ... if we are to defeat the society of darkness, we must do it together ... and we can not return to our world distrusting one another ... that It is not the essence of the patrol. "

While Kaiser observes to Ryder, it notices something peculiar, something that seems to him extremely rare ... and perhaps problematic ...

Kaiser: "The flame of Ryder's sword ... is gray?"

 **Forest of the cherry trees, Territory of the proximities to the Rebel Village of Ripheim:**

The team formed by Melody, Jenny, Ember, Everest and Shadow quickly entered the rebel territory, it is late in the evening, and the five are on their way.

Everest: "This forest is very deep ... I would rather be on Jake's mountain, skiing with him."

Ember: "I guarantee we'll be back, after all, this is one more mission ..."

Melody: "When we get there ... I do not know if I'm going to kiss Cat, or punch him in the face ..."

Suddenly Shadow stops, and puts himself in combat position.

Everest: "Is something wrong?"

Shadow: "We are not alone ..."

At that moment, several Kunais shoot out of the trees, which Shadow repels with his spear, which envelops in black flames, with which he manages to stop all Kunais without problems.

Jenny: "Looks like we found the welcome committee ..."

Shadow: "This is not right ... with me up front they may be assuming that we are part of the society of the dark."

This time, they see a group of shuriken come out from the branches of the trees, this time Jenny draws her short sword, this is wrapped in its white flame and with it stops.

Jenny: "The ninja village of Ripheim defends itself against anyone ... and more during the night ..."

Ember: (sarcastically) "They look like a nice town!"

Jenny: "They are when you get to know them."

At last, out of the branches, five ninjas come forth, in combat position, ready to attack.

Jenny: "It's an advanced group, they will not let us through ... or at least, that's what they think."

The first of the ninja warriors jumps to Shadow, and throws a Kunai with chain, with which ties Shadow's right arm, holding him ... Shadow just smiles, stands firm on the ground, and lifts the warrior with his own chain Very easily, he takes several turns in the air, and lashes him against a tree, leaving him unconscious.

Everest: "Wow! I did not expect that ...! "

Ember: "I do ... If Shadow is a Werewolf, hopefully his strength and senses will be stronger than average."

Melody: "Well ... I'm not in a good mood ... so I'd better clear the way."

Melody takes out his whip, and this one wraps itself in white flames too, begins to run around the warriors, one of them follows, it begins to throw to him several Kunai and Shuriken, which Melody dodges easily.

Everest: "She makes it look easy."

Ember: "Her training at the FBI helps her a lot, and considering she's not in a good mood ..."

The warrior jumps on a tree, and being in the air, he launches an attack with his kunais, but Melody is faster, dodges them, kneels and launches an attack that his whip, ties a leg of the ninja warrior, and lashes him Against the ground, the warrior is sore, but Melody approaches him, and simply holds him by the neck, and she punches him so hard that it also leaves him unconscious.

Melody: "Well ... that felt great!"

Ember: "Please ... tell me you could not imagine his face when you hit him ..."

Melody: "Well ... I can not deny it ..."

Ember: "Melody ..."

Jenny: "We can not waste any more time with these warriors ... we have to get to the village."

The three warriors throw themselves at Jenny, but she, with her short sword wrapped in white flames, is waiting for them ... the first one directly attacks Jenny using a Kunai as if it were a sword, the two collide and begin to struggle, but for the Jenny's back the other two warriors try to attack her, but are stopped by a kick from Everest and a blow from Ember.

Ember: "Do not underestimate us."

Everest: "We're not going to let them touch it."

The two youngsters give them a very strong kick with which they take them away from Jenny, the warriors stand up and run again, while Jenny also kicks the ninja warrior, he throws a net, which Jenny dodges with a smile, The ninja warrior seems to start bothering, so he begins to make movements with his hands, and suddenly appear clones of the same warrior.

Ember: "What technique do I use?"

Everest: "It's a basic technique of ninja cloning ... I just read about them, I did not think I could see one."

Melody is about to attack, but notice that Shadow is sitting on a rock, very quiet.

Melody: "And you're not going to help us Shadow?"

Shadow: (Smiling) "It will not be necessary ... this battle is about to end ..."

In that moment they see that around Jenny there is a green glow ... and the leaves of the trees that are in the floor begin to float and to turn around ... faster and faster.

Jenny: "You can live here ... but I am a nature fairy ... and I will show you why ..."

Shadow jumps and hides behind a large rock.

Shadow: "Ladies ... I suggest you hide with me, what Jenny is going to do will be ... how to say ... great."

Ember, Melody and Everest hide behind the rock along with Shadow, while the view of Jenny is bright green.

Jenny: "We're done!"

From the sky, you can only see how a large area of the cherry forest can be seen lit in a great green glow, and you hear a rumble, with which some birds momentarily rise the flight.

 **Castle of the knight.**

Kaiser runs down the aisles of the castle, and reaches one of the rooms, and abruptly opens the door.

Kaiser: "Rocky!"

Rocky: "Kaiser! Why do you walk in that way? I almost had a heart attack!"

Kaiser: "I'm sorry brother, but I need you to lend me the old weapons book that you have in your possession."

Rocky: "It's funny that you mention it, I was reading it ... You know what? Near the beach where we rested recently there was a star metal mine, the metal of which all our weapons are made, I do not know what happened, but we could have taken a little to repair the sword of Drake.

Kaiser: "Rocky, I know how important it is to restore Drake's saber, but now, I need to consult something very important."

Rocky is surprised to see Kaiser's expression, usually when he is like that, it means trouble. So he hands her the book, Kaiser thanks her and runs to her room, he starts to read what she needs.

Kaiser: "Let's see, the star metal can be very volatile in its pure form ... but once refined, the weapons made with it can be very powerful, in its pure form, a weapon with this metal will be wrapped with a white flame ... Como My short spear or Marshall's katana ... but these weapons will always respond to the emotions of their users ... therefore ... a weapon of this metal can ... "

Kaiser's expression pales, seems to have discovered something unexpected.

Kaiser: "But there is a solution ... I just hope it works ..."

 **Village Rebellious Ninja of Ripheim:**

At the entrance of the village, you can see two expectant watchers of what happens in the forest, when the village leaders approach them, Kodiak is a large 6-foot type, he is muscular but still fun and Serious when he needs it, his favorite weapons are double axes of war, and he is practically a ninja master, and he accompanies her. Shira is a woman with a lean figure and little muscle, very agile, she is very quiet and reserved, That to combat, its character changes completely, making it a very dangerous warrior.

Kodiak: "Well ... that can be so important to interrupt our dream?"

Shira: "Quiet Kodiak, it's not that bad ... what's wrong?"

Vigilante: "We do not know ... A moment ago there was a rumble in the forest, and everything has been very calm for about thirty minutes."

Kodiak: "There do not seem to be any problems ... if something happened, our advance group would have already returned to let us know about the situation."

At that moment, the five advanced warriors fall in front of the entrance of the village, surprising them all.

Shira: "Well ... it looks like they've already returned ..."

Immediately, they appear in front of them Jenny, Shadow, Ember, Melody and Everest.

Jenny: "It's always nice to visit friends ... but does it always need to appear this reception?

Shira: "Jenny! What a nice surprise! But why did not you tell us you were coming? "

Jenny: "I'm sorry, my friend, but we've been busy ... lately."

Shira: "I can see that ... so the rumors were true ... I must ask ... resurrection or another dimension."

Everest: "Well, as always, we know less than what others here seem to know."

Shira: "Yes ... Another dimension, Bright Lady did it."

Jenny: "Once Ryder, Cat and Silver asked you, now, I ask you again ... we need your help, if we want to get rid of the society of the dark, we need all the help we can ... right now, Cat , Marshall and Silver head to the City of Fallen Heroes, with Eclipse. "

Kodiak: "Haha! And I thought you did not know how to make jokes Jenny ... This is extremely funny! "

Jenny: "Kodiak ... do you think I might be kidding?"

Kodiak pales on seeing Jenny's expression, knows the stories of the City of fallen heroes. "

Shira: "But did she go crazy?"

Jenny: "Although that arrogant Eclipse witch fills my patience, I'm sorry to say she's right, sooner or later they would have had to go there, the only way to restore the powers of Silver and Cat is unfortunately in that place."

Kodiak: "Then the situation is more serious ... but it is late, and it is not convenient for us to travel at night, I ask you to rest here, tomorrow we will leave early in the first hour."

Jenny: "Then ... will you help us?"

Shira: "Of course if ... we can not remain with our hands crossed ... and less with what is approaching."

Melody: "What's next? I do not think you mean the society of darkness only ... "

Shira: "I see you're as clever as our Melody was ... Jenny, our spies have confirmed to us that an old acquaintance of Drake comes to join the forces of the Society of Darkness ..."

Jenny: (Seria) "Why do not you surprise me? We need to reach Eclipse and the others, or at least be ready to help them, I do not doubt they are being followed at this time. "

Kodiak: "Then, let's rest tonight, we'll leave early tomorrow."

Everyone starts to walk, but Kodiak stops Shadow.

Kodiak: "With you I want to talk tomorrow ..."

Everest and Melody stand in front of Shadow ...

Melody: "I do not know what's going on in that mind of yours ... but Shadow is our friend ..."

Everest: "He is not a member of the society of darkness anymore!"

Kodiak: "We'll see that ..."

Kodiak enters the village, while the others follow ...

Shira: "I'm sorry for Kodiak's attitude ..."

Shadow: "Do not worry ... I have a lot to atone ... I do not even know if I could trust myself ..."

Everyone goes to their rooms ... since in the morning, they must continue their way to the enchanted forest.

 **Somewhere hidden in the mountains ...**

Hidden, in the middle of the night, four travelers rest in a camp, hidden in a cave, only one of them is awake at the moment, Silver, who is guarding, does not need to do so, since Eclipse placed protective spells Around the camp, but he wanted to think ... at that moment, notice that someone spoke asleep ...

Marshall: (Asleep) "Skye ... where are you ... Skye ..."

Silver: "Marshall ... I know you miss her ... I know how difficult it was to be in that situation ..."

Suddenly, he notices another young man speaking asleep ... he is very tired ...

Cat: "Melody ... Guys ... do not ... die ..."

Silver: "Cat ... friend ... you care about everyone ... you're willing to give your life for everyone ... before you see anything happen to anyone."

The two brothers settle in and continue to sleep, while Silver just smiles, still worried.

Silver: "You can tell they are brothers ... the two of them miss their partners, and they both want to protect everyone, each in their own way, but they want to."

Silver sits on a stone, and looks at the stars, with some fear of what is coming.

Silver: "So, Cat and I are the ones who have the demigod skills? ... why us? Why not someone else? "

Then Silver turns to look at the moon, and as if she saw a face in her, tears come out of her eyes.

Silver: "Ember ... I miss you too much ... where are you?"

 **TitanFlame: So what do you think? TF is out, see you soon!  
Author's note: Marcogalmich: The adventure is complicated, and surprises increase!  
Marco. Cat. Titan. They are. Outside.  
And ... We keep in touch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Good Guys ... Here we are again! And ready for us to continue this adventure ... so ... go ahead!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ivory Crossroads. Part 4.**

It is very early, at dawn, everyone sleeps, in the castle of the knight is no exception, except for one of the young warrior ... Kaiser, the night before, he saw something that apparently has not seen anyone else, something I could Be a problem ... The flame of Ryder's sword ... saw him as he trained, and although the sword would look white in the sight of anyone, the color of the flame was a light gray tone ... that worried him, so Kaiser Asked Rocky for the book in which he is investigating how to restore Drake's saber, practically he has been reading all night ...

Kaiser: "So our weapons are not so simple ... the star metal they are made of is not any kind of metal ... it is extremely resistant, nothing can break it ... except for more star metal ... that's why Starlock was able to break Drake's saber, which Was contaminated by the dark magic of Dark Storm and Howl Gray ... "

Kaiser continues reading, surprising himself more by what he is discovering little by little ...

Kaiser: "The weapons of this material ... our weapons ... respond to our emotions ... to our sense of value, which is what makes that white flame appear in all of them ... but ... if the weapon is used by a dark being ... its Flame will be black ... like the weapons of the society of the dark ... but ... "

Kaiser reads a little more, and discovers what he needs to know at the moment ...

Kaiser: "So the emotions control and make the flames appear ... then ... Ryder's sword has reacted like that for ..."

Kaiser's expression is serious ... he seems to understand what happens to Ryder's sword ...

Kaiser: "Those fights between Ryder and Cat are not helping us ... but I think there's a solution here ... What is this?"

Kaiser looks surprised by what he's reading ...

Kaiser: "The star metal makes individual weapons ... and somehow ... alive?"

 **Village Rebellious Ninja of Ripheim:**

It is also very early, the sun has not yet risen, but that has not stopped one of the new light warriors from going out for some fresh air ... his mind is remembering his origins, he feels guilty ... and yet, too Is grateful to have a second chance to redeem himself, to make a difference ... although he knows that it will not be easy ... especially when he has to win the trust of so many people ... after all ... he was one General of the society of the dark ... and now he is a traitor to them ... but he is determined to prove not only that he has changed ... but also that within the ranks of the society of the dark ... there may be more soldiers than not Wish to be there, more soldiers who wish to do good. He has been questioning for a long time if he has the right to be part of this new team ... they have given him their trust ... he just hopes to be able to reciprocate and be worthy of it ...

Shadow: (closing his eyes and smiling) "I know you're there ... get out of it ..."

From the shadows, in the middle of the mist, Kodiak, the village leader, walks quietly towards Shadow ...

Kodiak: "So General Were Wolf has reappeared ... I heard that Gloom was not very happy when you abandoned his ranks ... or is it another trick of the society of the dark?"

Shadow: "I no longer follow the society of the dark ... much less Gloom and Lu, I am different ..."

Kodiak: "It did not seem like this when you helped conquer the kingdom ... when you helped cause chaos ... when you helped to make the warriors disappear from the light ..."

Shadow: "I am not that same being ... I have changed ... and I want the freedom of the kingdom ..."

Kodiak: "Please! You think that just saying it ... with those simple words you're going to solve everything ... with those simple words you think you're going to atone for everything? You do not convince me with those simple words ... "

Shadow: "I do not expect to do it ... I do not expect to be forgiven overnight ... but if I want to make a difference ... if I want this to end and the kingdom be at peace ... even if it takes my life ..."

Kodiak: "Do not make me laugh! You may have gained the confidence of the warriors of the light ... but you still do not convince me ... as I see it ... is the perfect opportunity of the society of darkness ... "

Shadow: "I do not belong to the society of darkness ..."

Kodiak: "We'll see ..."

Kodiak puts himself in combat position ... throws shuriken stars at Shadow ... in the dodge as fast as he can, away from Kodiak ...

Shadow: "Are you crazy? I will not attack you! "

Kodiak: "You better make him wolf ... because I will not let you leave this place without defending you ..."

Kodiak throws a group of Kunais against Shadow, he only dodges them again, his werewolf nature allows him to move with agility, but he does not want to attack ... he just dodges it ...

Kodiak: "Fight at once ... Wolf!"

 **Castle of the knight.**

Early in the morning, King Jason is starting Rubble and Chase training, the two are ready ... or at least, that's what they both believe ...

Chase: "This will be great! Now we can help to defend everyone in this realm!

Rubble: "I do not know ... I really like helping people ... but I never thought it would be with a weapon..."

King Jason: "Good feelings young warrior ... that only shows that your heart is worth using a weapon of light ..."

Chase and Rubble are surprised to hear behind their backs talking to King Jason ...

Chase: "King Jason! Excuse us ... we did not realize his presence ... "

King Jason: "No problem Chase ... a gentleman should be secretive ... but he must also have presence ..."

Chase: "Will we start training with our guns?"

King Jason: "Patience Knight Chase ... all in good time ... first, you must begin to learn certain basic things ... to begin with, I need to explain something to you ... First ... do you know who owe your loyalty as knights?"

Chase: "Ryder ... of course he's our leader ..."

King Jason: (Smiling) "Your answer does not surprise me ... I already heard something about that ... also get closer to those ... discussions that have had ... I guess you have already heard that in our world the warriors of light had three leaders ... Ryder, Cat and Silver ...

Chase: (Annoyed) "Ryder is our only leader!"

King Jason: (Smiling) "I understand that in your world it is so ... but here, you have to trust each other ... do you know why there were three leaders of the warriors of light?"

Chase: "Is there a reason for that?"

King Jason: "That's right ... and it's almost the same motivation for gentlemen ... I'll ask you again ... do you know who owe their loyalty to the knights?"

The two young men are silent ... until a timid Rubble dares to speak.

Rubble: "Perhaps ... the loyalty of a gentleman is for everyone?"

King Jason: "For All Young Rubble?"

Rubble: "Yes ... a gentleman, a true gentleman owes his loyalty to all ... a true gentleman is ready to defend all, a true gentleman helps those who need it, without thinking ..."

Chase is surprised by Rubble's response ... he has always known that Rubble has a great heart ... but the answer he gave seems very good ... and in fact, it is like the main mission of the Patrol ... to help whoever needs it regardless That ... as Ryder has always said ... there is no problem very difficult ... not very small puppy ... but lately it has not looked like this ...

King Jason: "Excellent response Young Rubble! The knights ... the true knights owe their loyalty to all, to their friends, to those who need them! "

Chase: "But ... you mentioned that was one of the reasons why the warriors of the Light have three leaders ..."

King Jason: "Each of the three leaders represents an element of personality special ... an element that society of darkness despises ..."

Chase: "Elements of personality?"

Rubble: "What are those personality elements?"

King Jason: "What a good question ... the first element of personality is Value, which Ryder represents, he is always willing to help anyone who needs it ... no matter what. The second element we find in leaders is trust ... and that element is in Cat ...

Chase: "In Cat?"

King Jason: "That's right ... in Cat ... he will always be able to trust his friends, his allies, and he transmits that trust to all who need it ..."

Chase and Rubble begin to worry, the two descriptions he has given do not seem to coincide right now with their friends.

King Jason: "And the third element is loyalty ... that element is represented by the third leader of the warriors of light ... Silver Fang. He will show loyalty to all his friends, to all who need help, he is loyal to justice, and that is passed on to everyone else. "

Rubble: "Silver represents loyalty?"

Chase: "But he took a gun on Jenny ..."

Rubble: (Angry) "And did not you see his face when he did?"

Chase: "But Ryder ..."

Rubble: "You're not getting it, Chase?"

Chase: "Understand?"

Rubble: "The three of them represent Courage, trust and loyalty, and those are the values ... the elements that should share with us ..."

King Jason: "And those three values are what most despise the society of the dark ... I will tell you a little secret ... the society of darkness when I eliminate the warriors from the light of our world ... began by them three ..."

Chase: "For them three? But why?"

King Jason: "Because for the society of the dark it was fundamental to end the elements of personality ... it takes all the warriors of the light to defeat the dark kings, but to eliminate them first to them, the mood of the others ..."

Chase: "They took away their courage, confidence, and even their loyalty ..."

King Jason: "You understand it ... if you want to stop the society from the dark, you must do it all together ... and with those three elements together ... that's why the three leaders worked so well together ..."

Chase: "But now the three of us are separated ... we were all overcome by fear ... mistrust ... and we have not been loyal to each other ..."

King Jason: "It may be, but I'm quite sure they're going to get over it ... but for now, maybe it's time to start their training, but for that, it's the perfect time to give them their weapons."

At that moment, King Jason pulls a lever, which opens two trappings on the floor ... from them float in a beam of light the weapons ... A shield and a sword, which float to the hands of Chase, and an ax, Which floats to Rubble's hands ... once the two hold their weapons ... both the ax and the sword are wrapped in white flames ... and Chase's shield shines in a white glow too ...

King Jason: "Now that you have the knowledge ... we are ready to begin your training ..."

Chase: "But should not we wait for Ryder?"

Rubble: "And should not we tell this to all our friends?"

King Jason: "Do not worry ... everyone will know in due course ... what I can tell you is that one of his friends has already discovered on his own part of this situation, and he will help his friend Ryder with his training, Just trust, but now, let's begin! "

Meanwhile, in another castle room, Ryder is very angry, as he has already discovered that several team members are not in the castle, he is accompanied by the remaining members of the team except Chase, Rubble and Kaiser ...

Ryder: "I can not believe it! This is the last straw! "

Drake: "Ryder ... you should not upset yourself like this ..."

Ryder: "Alter me? This is too much! I can not believe it! First that stubborn Cat, along with Marshall and Silver ... and now Jenny, Melody, Ember, Everest and Shadow! I am the leader ... but when I see them ... "

Kaiser: "Are you going to evict them from the patrol too?"

Kaiser enters that moment ... surprising everyone ...

Ryder: "Kaiser? Maybe I should do it ... they left us and we do not know when they left ... "

Kaiser: "They left at midnight ... I saw them when they left ..."

Everyone is surprised to hear Kaiser, but the most surprised seems to be Ryder.

Ryder: "Did you know that? You must tell me where they went! We must bring them back ... "

Kaiser: "They're coming back, we're going to get everyone together, but not before their missions are fulfilled."

Ryder: (Annoyed) "Are you going to disobey me too? I can not believe it! Then I will go find them, with the help of Chase and Tracker we will surely find them ... "

But Kaiser stands in front of him, and pulls out his short spear ... which is wrapped in his white flame ...

Kaiser: "I'm afraid I can not allow that Ryder ... at least, not right now."

Everyone is stunned to see what happens ... now it is Kaiser who challenges Ryder ...

Rocky: "Kaiser ... what are you doing ?!"

Kaiser: "Trust me ... I only do what is necessary ..."

Ryder: "Are you crazy? Get out of my way, or else ... "

Kaiser: "Tergora inpenetrabiles capsulam"

Kaiser has cast a spell, and suddenly, a large part of the room turns blue ...

Ryder: "What have you done, Kaiser?"

Kaiser: "It's a protective aura spell, but at this point, I've used it as an aura of prison, neither of both of us will come out of this protective field."

Ryder: "What? Get us out of here right now! "

Kaiser: "I'm really sorry Ryder, but for now, that's not going to happen, there are only two ways out of this place ...That I decide to break the spell, or that you defeat me, Ryder ... so, what do you decide?"

Ryder takes his sword, and this one is wrapped in its flame, of a very clear gray tone ... almost white ...

Kaiser: "I was counting on you to decide that ... I do not like to do this ... but it's necessary ..."

Ryder: "I'm going to force you out of this place!"

 **Village Rebellious Ninja of Ripheim:**

In the rebellious village of Ripheim, its inhabitants begin their daily activities, and it is not the exception the house of the leaders Kodiak and Shira. Jenny and the other warriors of light also awaken.

Melody: "Good morning, girls ..."

Ember: "Good morning ... I think we needed that break."

Everest: "It's time for us to continue our journey ..."

Jenny: "I agree, has anyone seen Shadow?"

In that moment, Shira enters running where the warriors are, surprising them ...

Shira: "Jenny ... you have to come with me ... now ...!"

Jenny: "Shira? But what happens ... it has you so upset! "

Shira: "Jenny ... I'm so sorry ... that stupid Kodiak ... He does not even believe in your friend Shadow ... Kodiak is attacking ..."

Jenny: (Surprised) "How do you say?"

All run to the center of the Village, and when they arrive, they come to Kodiak to use a fukiya, with which he throws darts poisoned at Shadow. Shadow insists on not attacking Kodiak, and continues to dodge as best as those attacks can.

Everest: "What is your friend thinking? Let's help Shadow! "

Shadow: "NO!"

Ember: "What? But Shadow ... "

Shadow: "Please ... do not intervene! Trust me, let's solve this! "

The girls turn to see each other, and finally seem to agree ...

Jenny: "Okay Shadow ... do it your way ..."

Melody: "But if we see that you are in danger ... we will intervene even if you do not want ..."

Shadow smiles as she listens to her friends ... that support is all that he needs right now ... however Kodiak seems to be more annoyed by this fact.

Kodiak: "You do not defend yourself ... and you ask them not to intervene? Have a good fight now! "

Shadow: "I will not fight with you ... I am not the dark warrior that I used to be ... no more."

Shira: "That's enough Kodiak! This makes no sense!"

Kodiak: "For me if you have it ... and if you do not plan to attack ... I'll do it!"

Kodiak is sent directly to Shadow, launching an attack with his Katana, which forces Shadow to use his spear to defend himself, Kodiak smiles when Shadow draws his weapon, takes advantage of the distraction and kicks Shadow's stomach ... Shadow He feels pain but remains firm in his decision not to fight with Kodiak ... Kodiak throws a smoke bomb, and it explodes in front of Shadow ... Shadow is placed in a defensive position, but he can not prevent Kodiak from throwing in his eyes an irritating dust ...

Shadow: "AAAAGH! My eyes!"

Kodiak: "You're finished wolf ..."

Kodiak begins to creep up to Shadow, who can not see it ... ready to launch a lethal attack ... Melody is about to jump to defend Shadow, but Jenny stops her, telling her to wait ... Shadow stands still ... unable to see ... Kodiak Jumps towards him to hit him with his Katana, but Shadow, surprising all, takes to the side, takes the arm of Kodiak, and throws it against a tree.

Everest: "How come Shadow was able to defend himself?"

Melody: "I get it ... Shadow uses his nose ..."

Ember: "His sense of smell being a werewolf is stronger ... with him he knew where Kodiak was, and he was able to defend himself from it without hurting him ... much."

Kodiak: "Now you'll see…"

But when Kodiak was about to stand, Shira stood in front of him, placing his Tessen in front of his face.

Shira: "Enough Kodiak ... you already tried your point, did not you?"

Melody: "Your point? What was all this about? "

Shira: "Kodiak wanted to test Shadow ... I wanted to see if I could really trust him ..."

Kodiak: "That's right ... I wanted to see if I really could be able to defend his point ... not to attack and just defend ... so ... he's a reliable warrior ..."

Jenny approaches Shadow, who is now on her knees with her eyes closed.

Jenny: "Let me help you Shadow."

Jenny uses her fairy-like abilities from nature, which causes some flowers to sprout from the ground, takes her petals, and with them she cleanses Shadow's eyes ... with which she can see again.

Shadow: "Thank you so much Jenny."

Melody: "We've wasted too much time ... we need to get to the City of Fallen Heroes."

Shira: "We are both going to accompany them ... and as you know, we must travel through the Enchanted Forest."

Jenny: "Well, the sooner ... the better ..."

The group, with its two new allies, restarts the journey ... without knowing for sure what awaits them along the way.

 **Castle of the knight.**

Everyone is extremely surprised by the situation they are witnessing ... they never imagined seeing Kaiser challenge Ryder ...

Katie: "But why is this happening?"

Skye: "Not only are not all our friends here ... now you have to fight between them?"

Starlock: "It does not seem so simple ... I do not think it's a simple fight ..."

Drake: "Nor do I believe it ... there is something more in the background in this fight ..."

Ryder races against Kaiser and tries to strike his sword, but Kaiser repels him with his short spear, jumping from both sparks ...

Kaiser: "This is how you're going to react Ryder? With rage?"

Ryder: "I will not let anyone disobey me ... it's for their sake!"

Ryder tries again to strike with his sword underneath, while Kaiser jumps and is placed behind him, putting itself in defensive position again.

Kaiser: "For our sake? Ryder ... "

Ryder: "You do not get it! Cat does not understand! Silver does not understand! "

Ryder begins to attack Kaiser in an erratic way. Kaiser notices, and just dodges it, zigzag backwards.

Kaiser: "Ryder, what do not we understand? What is it that has forced you to argue with us? "

Ryder: "Do not you see?"

Ryder tries to kick Kaiser on his legs, but he does not catch up. Kaiser notes that Ryder's movements begin to be poorly centered.

Kaiser: "What do not I see Ryder?"

Ryder: "We're all in danger here ..."

Kaiser: "Not just us Ryder ... everyone in this realm is."

Ryder punches Kaiser in the face, but Kaiser does not move, just smiles.

Kaiser: "We all have to face the challenge that has put us in this world ... we have to face it ... but that's not the problem ... right?"

Ryder: "I must protect them ..."

Kaiser: "Ryder, we protect each other ..."

Ryder: "I am responsible for all of you ..."

Kaiser: "Ryder ... what's your problem?"

Ryder: "I do not ..."

Kaiser: "Say it Ryder!"

Ryder: (shouting) "I'm scared!"

Everyone is silent when they hear what Ryder said.

Ryder: "I'm scared ... Ok! I can not stand the idea that anything could happen to them! I can not stand the idea of thinking that someone can die ... I can not ... I do not want ... I do not want anything to happen to them ... "

Ryder falls to his knees ... sobbing. Kaiser kneels beside him ... looks at Ryder's sword, and notices that his flame is no longer gray, now it is white again.

Kaiser: "We all understand Ryder, but you can not continue acting in fear, you can not continue to hold us all that way ... you are the one who has always given us courage ... but your fear even contaminated your weapon ... but now that you have faced ... Your weapon is purified. "

Rocky: "What is Kaiser talking about?"

Carol: "Now I understand, he seems to have realized that Ryder's weapon was contaminated by his fear ... he did this to help him get over it."

At that moment he appears at the entrance to the King Jason Lounge. He seems pleased with the results of what happened there.

King Jason: "Kaiser Sorcerer, could you lift the spell you used here?"

Kaiser: "Of course ... Impenetrabilia release capsulam."

The protective capsule aura spell dissipates, King Jason approaches Ryder, smiles at him and shakes his hand.

King Jason: "Knight Ryder ... you have learned a very valuable lesson ... you have accepted your fear ... we are all afraid of something, but recognizing that fear is the first step to be able to face it ... you will be a great gentleman."

Ryder: "But ... my friends ..."

King Jason: "Trust them gentleman Ryder ... they'll be fine, they might have split up, but rest assured they'll meet again, now, come with me, it's time for us to start with the rest of your training."

King Jason and Ryder walk down the aisle, to continue training ... while Kaiser approaches with Starlock and Rocky.

Kaiser: "Guys ... we need to talk about repairing the sword of Drake ..."

 **Somewhere hidden in the mountains ...**

Cat, Silver and Marshall are still asleep, while Eclipse has already prepared everything to continue the trip, she notices that the boys still sleep, so she levitates three buckets with ice water from a nearby river, and drops them on them.

Silver: "AAAAH! This frost! "

Marshall: "Wow! Again?"

Cat: "Crazy woman! What the hell is wrong with you! "

Eclipse: "Enough of complaints, Already enjoyed too much of the land of Morpheus, it's time to continue our journey, and fast! We are very late. "

Silver: (Murmuring) "Even when I was a wild wolf they woke me up this way."

Cat: "Okay! We already understood ... "

The four of them mount their horses and set out ... they do not know that their enemies are following ...

 **Author's Notes: An apology for the long wait, We thank you for continuing to have fun with us, and as always, we promise you that there will be many more surprises!**

 **And I invite you to read the stories of Cat, TitanFlame and EJ2!**

 **And the offer is still open, fellow readers, would you like to see your OCs in this adventure? It could be some inhabitant of the Kingdom, it could be someone who wants to help them, or maybe someone who wants to give trouble. If so, write me or Cat. Just tell us the name of your character, his skills and description.**

 **Framework. Cat. Titan. They are. Outside.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: CAT: Hey guys, I really like that alot if people enjoy this story so much and I love working with Flame and Marco. Now Marco said that you can submit your ocs and we will include them. So for Zumalover, your oc will be use. Now with that being said, into the story.**

 **Author's note: Titan: Hi guys, TitanFlame is here with my friends to make a new awesome chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Author Note: Marco: Guys! This is a special chapter! We hope you enjoy it, And now! Light green and forward!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder / Medium Sword.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Star / Drago. Weapons: Whip / gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and Arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ivory Crossroads. Part 5.**

The day continues ... and with it, the missions that all the teams undertook ... Silver goes riding and yawning at the same time ... Marshall just goes with his eyes almost closed, and Cat ... has dark circles ... apparently only Eclipse is the only one without a dream ... In the Knight's Castle, Chase is training with Rubble, and Ryder trains individually, with the help of King Jason ... Ryder still has fresh in his mind what happened recently ... how the Kaiser challenge ... and how they fought ... only to discover That his obsession to lead was governed by his fear ... and that fear led him to make a mistake ... expel Marshall, Silver and Cat ... and with that, he provoked the division of the group ... Ryder hopes to be able to solve that correctly ... Meanwhile, Kaiser seems to have resolved how to repair Drake's the Saber, and for this he needs the help of Rocky and Starlock. Everyone is focused on their goals ... and that does not exclude the team consisting of Jenny, Melody, Ember, Everest and Shadow, who now have the help of new allies, leaders Kodiak Ninja and Shira, who after the explanation that gave them Jenny, and after testing Shadow, have decided to join the team, however ... their journey just begins. The seven of them travel through the forest to the City of Fallen Heroes, to reach out to their friends ... unaware that they are not the only ones to follow them.

Shadow: "Did he really have to fight me like that?"

Jenny: "Kodiak is one of the two leaders of the Rebel Village Ninja Ripheim, that was just his way of knowing ... and accepting you ..."

Shadow: "Way to test myself ..."

Ember: (Smiling) "Well ... let's see it on the bright side ... now we have two new allies to stop the society from the dark!"

Everest: "Jenny ... what is the story of them two ... if I understood correctly when you asked them ... they had already been asked to join the warriors of the light ... did not accept in due course?"

Jenny: "Well ... when the war started ... Cat and Ryder ... our Cat t Ryder, tried to ask them to join ... but ..."

Melody: "But what?"

Kodiak: "We refused ..."

Ember: "You what?"

Shira: "We refused ..."

Everest: "I'm confused ... if you can not stand the society of the dark ... why not join to stop them?"

Kodiak: (Closing his eyes) "Well ... at the time ... it did not seem like our priority ..."

Melody: "It's a typical situation ... I've seen it before in the FBI, communities that prefer to stay out of a conflict so it does not affect them ... until the time comes when they are simply overcome by the situation ... What was it That they saw exactly that now makes them repent and want to solve this situation? "

Shira: "Seeing disappear from this world one of the warriors of light ... Ember ..."

Everyone stops and they remain silent, they did not expect that answer.

Jenny: "I should have assumed something like this ... how did it happen?"

Kodiak: "When the society of darkness began to divide and attack the kingdom, they attacked the forest, and a detachment from the society of darkness attacked the forest ... trying to find the village ... but that detachment was commanded by one of the Commanders of the society of darkness ... the witch and half fairy ... Minty ... "

Jenny: "Why do not you surprise me? If we are near the enchanted forest ... the home of the witches, it was to be expected that she would appear here ... "

Shira: "Our warriors tried to distract her ... to divert her, but she seemed to be everywhere ..."

Jenny: "If Minty can control the earth, it is likely she can be transported quickly through it, and also, it is a little known fact that she is able to create a solid clone of herself or other warriors through her meditation through A secret technique ... only she knows that technique ... "

Kodiak: "She was cornering us, but Ember appeared ... she asked us to go back to the village and protect ourselves ... she faced Minty alone, we know it was a strong battle ... which ended with a great tremor ... after that ... Minty was not able to approach the village, but we could never find Ember or his remains ... that's why we decided that when the time came, we would not make the same mistake ... we would join the battle ... no matter what ... "

Ember: "So ... My I of this dimension ... sacrificed himself for defending his village?"

Shira: "That's right ... our Village owes its security ..."

Everyone is silent for a moment ... Little by little they know the story of what happened to the original warriors of light ... but Ember has a question of soon ...

Ember: "You know ... I notice something curious ... could you tell me where the remains of your Ember are?"

Kodiak: "As we said ... we never find their remains ..."

Ember: "As with the Kaiser of this world ... Starlock told us how his brother disappeared, but neither could he find his remains."

Shadow: "And when Silver was eliminated in this world ... neither did the society of darkness find any of it ..."

Everest: "It's like a pattern ... so far, none of the stories we know confirm that someone has seen their remains ... have seen them fight ... even seen them when they were about to sacrifice themselves, but no one has seen their remains ... will be A pattern?

Ember: "And curiously ... the society of the dark assumes that they were dead ... and that we are them, that somehow, thanks to Bright Lady, we revive ... but they do not know that we come from another dimension ..."

Melody: "It's an interesting mystery ... but could we discuss it later? We are wasting precious time. "

Jenny: "Melody's right ... we'll discuss this mystery later, with others, now our priority is to get those hollow heads back and bring them back before they reach the City of Fallen Heroes ..."

Melody: (Grinning) "Do you really think you're going to get Cat to come back? Jenny ... that's not going to happen ... "

Ember: "And if Silver has already decided to support Cat ... nothing in the world will convince him to leave ..."

Everest: "Much less Marshall ... he will surely follow Cat to wherever ..."

Jenny: "But we can not afford ..."

Shadow: "Jenny ... I understand your concern, but they know them better ... and if they say they will not stop, maybe it would be best if we help them, so that their mission is more ... feasible."

Jenny is silent ... not convinced of what her friends say, but maybe she will have to consider that, much to her regret ... Eclipse might be right. A few hours later, everyone enters the territory of the enchanted forest.

Kodiak: "Everyone is alert ... we are in dangerous territory ..."

Shira: "Although not all witches are bad ... two of them support our enemies ..."

¿!?: "Dim, dom, dim, dom, someone comes to play ..."

Melody: (Confused) "What is this? Who said that? "

Kodiak and Shira are put into combat position.

Kodiak: "We had heard that before ..."

Shira: "It's the same witch who brought trouble to our Village ... and to the kingdom."

In the middle of the earth a crack opens, and from it comes the Minty Witch, accompanied by two stone golem warriors ...

Minty: "But what a pleasant surprise! I see that the Ninja leaders decided to leave their comfortable village, and they brought a gift, to a group of warriors of light, for us to eliminate them. What do you think, my friend? "

At that moment a cold wind blows, and with it appears a second witch, Snowflake, the witch of the ice, whose look is cold and defiant, especially to Everest, to appear, to his side appear two warriors of ice to its sides, Part of his personal army.

Snowflake: "So the rumors were real ... they came back ... mother, did you need to come back for me to eliminate you again?"

Everest: "I see you're a brat without manners."

Snowflake: "As arrogant as ever ... You tried to limit my power, but I'll show you that I'm more powerful."

Minty: "Ember ... you should have been missing ... but now ... I will have the pleasure of exterminating you with my own hands."

Snowflake: "Why get our hands dirty? Let our soldiers take care of them once and for all. "

The two stone golems begin to run to attack, Shadow jumps on a tree, and uses his spear that is wrapped in black flames to give a blow to one, cutting one arm, the golem does not seem to feel pain, and throw a new blow Against Shadow, who crouches, at that moment shows his eyes change color, and attacks the golem with his spear again, but with greater speed, reducing it to dust.

Shadow: "These things are a problem."

Shira: "Well in that case, we'll eliminate them fast."

Shira is attacking this time, using his kunais, which have explosive lasso, the golem staggers, and Shira attacks him with Tesen, leaving him several cuts that make him something unstable ... but behind Shira is already running Kodiak, who uses His sword, with which he cuts into several pieces the golem, and immediately Shira uses a technique with his tesen, which generates great amount of wind, and dissolves the golem in the air.

Shira: "The golem fell ..."

Kodiak: "There was no doubt about it."

This time they launch to attack the two Snowflake Ice Warriors, both attack Everest and Ember, but they both dodge them ... Melody and Jenny immediately jump to defend their friends.

Melody: "We'll take care of these two ice warriors."

Jenny: "Those things will not be a problem ..."

Melody jumps on one of the warriors and uses his whip, she ties the warrior with one arm with him, the Ice Warrior tries to force himself with his arm, but Melody only smiles, and at that moment his whip is lit in his flame White, with which, the surprised ice warrior melts. Meanwhile, the other ice warrior attacks Jenny, she uses her abilities on nature causing a series of branches to stand in front of her, all of the branches suddenly settling as if they were many spears, and are fired towards the warrior Of ice, which can not be avoided, and he is left with many cracks, Jenny immediately takes out his short sword, it also lights in its white flames, and exterminates the ice warrior.

Melody: "These things melt easily ..."

Jenny: "Do not lose concentration ... I do not think this is over ..."

Minty: "Certainly ... this is not over ..."

Snowflake: "It will not end until they are defeated."

Minty places her crosier on the ground, and immediately, from the floor come four new stone golems, likewise Snowflake takes her ice stick, and blows on it, appearing four ice warriors as well.

Jenny: "Ok ... this is not not good at all ..."

Shira: "We could fight for hours ... and they will only make them appear more ... these things."

Minty: "They're finally getting it ..."

Snowflake: "Will they finally surrender?"

Shadow: "Surrender us? Never!"

Minty: "The traitor has spoken ..."

Snowflake: "Then, say goodbye ..."

But just then, a big wind blows causing the two witches to step back, and another girl appears in front of them, she wears blue, and just smiles at them.

Minty: "Lavander ..."

Lavander: "Sorry ladies ... but these warriors are my guests, so if you'll excuse us ..."

Lavander is a witch of the wind, and the leader of the good witches of the enchanted forest ... so she invokes a great south wind, which does not allow Minty and Snowflake to see at all, when they recover their sight, there is simply no one, All the warriors have disappeared without a trace.

Minty: "That meddler of Lavander ..."

Snowflake: "She took them ... took our prize."

Minty: "If she intervened, it would be useless to look for them, with their wind could be anywhere ..."

Snowflake: "Let's go back then, we'll have a chance to meet them again."

In the same way that the two arrived, the two witches withdrew from the place ... in the midst of an earthquake and a frozen blizzard ... Meanwhile, miles from where they were originally, a wind again blows, and from the sky, all The warriors fall to the ground ...

Everest: "Ouch! That hurt!"

Ember: (Sore) "At least we're not with those two crazy ..."

Shadow: "To all this ... where are we?"

Lavander appears in front of them smiling, and with a movement of his hand, arrives a wind that helps to all to stand up.

Lavender: "They are in Silver Town, the magic village, home of sorcerers and witches of the kingdom."

Jenny: "Silver Town? This place is hidden for anyone who is not a witch or witch ... "

They all look around, all the houses glow in silver, and the clock in the center shows brightness of many colors, witches and witches appear at random, and magic flows all over the place.

Lavender: "That's right, but I can also assure you that we can decide who enters here. And Minty and Snowflake can not get in. "

Melody: "So ... this is the place where ..."

Lavander: "That's right ... we expected them ... warriors from another world, it's time to get their skills."

Ember: "That excites me, but ..."

Everest: "We really do not know if we have the time to train ... we must reach our friends ..."

Lavander: (Smiling) "Do not worry warriors ... our method is ... different, and we have it ready."

Immediately Lavander gives his order and from one of the houses two witches leave with a cauldron floating behind them.

Lavander: "This is a special potion, prepared exclusively for this occasion, with her, you two, Ember and Everest, will immediately acquire their skills, knowledge, and weapons. Bright Lady announced that her arrival was near, so we prepared for this moment."

Shira: "But will not they have any problems? Is not magic by fast methods supposed to have a price?

Lavander: "That's right ... but this was not a very fast method ... we've prepared this potion since the new warriors came into our world, originally planned to be used by four of you ... that included Marshall and Kaiser, but we know that They both had to acquire their skills in an urgent and anticipated way ... however, the potion is ready, we only need one more ingredient ...

Kodiak: "And can we know what that ingredient is?"

Lavander smiles, nods, and two young sorcerers come up and cut some of Ember and Everest's hair, and put them in the cauldron.

Kodiak: "Why do not you surprise me? It was hoped that they will need something belonging to them. "

Lavander puts the potion in two small flasks, and she hands them to Everest and Ember.

Lavander: "The potion is complete, now they should only drink it both."

Jenny: "Just like that? As simple as that?"

Shadow: "Is not nothing going to happen to them?"

Lavander: "Do not worry, they'll both be fine, now ... I think it's time."

Ember: "Well ... go ahead ..."

Everest: "It's now or never ..."

Ember and Everest drink the contents of the jars, and when they finish, the two begin to float and shine, Everest shines in a blue sky, and Ember in a brown hue, they both land, and suddenly, from the cauldron comes liquid from The potion, and this one begins with two solid objects ... the star metal weapons belonging to Ember and Everest, a silver dagger that landed in Ember's hand, and a tessen (ninja war fan) landing in the hand of Everest. Both arms begin to burn in their white flame when being held by their owners.

Lavander: "Ready ... it's done."

Melody: "And how do you feel?"

Everest: "Well ... I feel ... cool!"

Ember: "And I feel ... as if I could lift a stone."

Lavander: "That's because Everest is an Ice Witch, she can control everything about snow, ice and the north wind. And Ember can control the land at will, everything about the land. "

Ember: "That's going to be very useful."

Everest: "Now we can defend ourselves against those two dark witches ..."

Jenny: "I'm glad to hear that, so that means we can continue on our way."

Lavander: "That's right, but I'm afraid I should warn you."

Kodiak: "A warning? Is there a problem? "

Lavander: "Yes ... and not one ... if not two problems ... Bring me my mystic mirror!"

One of Lavander's young wizards makes a gold mirror appear, Lavander stands in front of him, and with his hand makes an image appear, in which Lu and Gloom are seen on the mountain, they are following to Silver, Cat , Eclipse and Marshall.

Jenny: "Lu and Gloom? Those two parasites are chasing our friends!

Lavander: "And they are not far from them ... for the image of the mirror I calculate that they will be alone two or three hours behind them, and now, my dear mystical mirror, please show me the second image that we should know."

The mirror image changes, and this time shows someone whom Jenny does not want to see again ... Keo and his Ivory Legion.

Jenny: (Angry) "That killer came back?"

Lavander: "I'm sorry to tell you that if ... Lu and Gloom have called you to join the society of darkness, he's entering the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, and they're heading for the territory of King Jason."

Shadow: "This is serious ... what do we do?"

Jenny: "We can not go back, but if we can tell our friends to continue their journey and do not stay in that place ... Keo will not attack the Knight's Castle if he does not have his target there."

Shira: "Are you going to tell your brother with an Dryad?"

Jenny: "No ... if he finds out about Keo's presence ... he might want to face him alone and not warn anyone ... but I can tell another of the warriors in that castle."

Jenny summons a dryad, whispers something, and the dryad transforms into rose petals and flies in the wind.

Jenny: "Okay, she'll tell him about the situation."

At that very moment Melody takes her invocation position, and Drago immediately appears.

Melody: "Supreme lizard ... we need you to take us with our friends."

Drago: "As arrogant as ever ... very well, in that case, get on board."

Melody: (Agitated) "And what do you expect? An invitation? We have to go now! "

Ember and Everest approach Lavander.

Ember: "Thank you so much Lavander."

Everest: "Now we can help our friends."

Lavander: "It was a pleasure, warriors, we'll see each other again soon."

Everyone climbs on the back of Drago, and Drago takes the flight to where his friends are ... Melody shows a lot of concern on his face.

Melody: (Thinking) "Please Cat ... my dear Cat ... I hope we get there before Lu and Gloom, I hope you are well."

 **Villa of Troll Town, in the mountains.**

Cat yawn as they continue their journey to The City of Fallen Heroes. They are now entering a town called Troll Town. Cat, Silver and Marshall are all surprise to see small people (3ft tall) with hairs that stood up and is colorful.

Cat: "These are trolls?"

Eclipse: "Yap. They are very nice people and love to party. They party everyday and night."

Silver: "I hope they have rooms big enough for us."

Eclipse: "They do, now where are you Wally Trollmen?"

Eclipse stopped at a tall building, she dismounted her horse and walked into the building. Cat did the same and follow her in, while Marshall and Silver waited for them. Cat walked in and saw Eclipse hugging a small troll. He has orange hair, brown eyes and is wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. Eclipse place the troll down, both were smiling.

Wally: "Its good to see you again Princess Eclipse. How are you?"

Eclipse: "I'm doing well my friend. I would like four rooms please and someone to tend to our horses."

Wally: "Oc course, we'll get right on it."

Wally gasp as Cat walked up to them and stood beside Eclipse. Wally drop to his knees and bow down. Cat was confuse by the action.

Eclipse: "Wally you can stand, this isn't Cat. Or not our Cat. This is another Cat from another dimension."

Wally nod his head and stood back up. Cat held out his hand and Wally eagerly shook it. Cat flinch in pain as Wally squeeze his hand a little to hard. Eclipse giggle at the two and walked toward the troll behind the desk. Cat walked back out and all three guys grab their bags and walked back into the building. Wally and three other trolls took their horses and carry them to the stables for a good rest and to eat.

Eclipse: sigh: "Bad news guys, they only have two rooms left with two beds. So unfortunately we will have to share a room."

Marshall: "Why is that bad news?"

Eclipse: "Because I will have to sleep in a room with an idiot (Marshall) a simpleton (Silver) and a pervert (Cat)."

Cat: "I am not a pervert!"

Marshall: "I am not a idiot!"

Silver: "And I am definitely not a simpleton. That is Cat."

Cat: "Yeah that is me...wait what?"

Eclipse threw a pair of keys toward Silver who easily caught them. The four all took an elevator. They rooms were 24 & 25.

Silver: "So how do we decide who sleep with who?"

Eclipse: "I am not sleeping in the same room with Marshall."

Silver: "Hmm...well you and Marshall are the only ones with powers. So I will team up with Marshall and Cat will team up with you, Eclipse."

Cat: "What!? Why me?"

Silver: "Because she hate you just as much as she hate Marshall."

Before Cat could say anything, both Marshall and Silver quickly enter room 25 and closed/locked the door. Cat stare at the door with wide eyes and hanging mouth. Eclipse rolled her eyes and closed Cat's mouth, she grab her bags and enter her room.

Cat: "I am going to kill those two. Yap I'm so going to kill those two."

Cat walked into the room and place his things on his bed. Eclipse was about to enter the bathroom but stopped and glare at Cat. Cat gulped in fear.

Eclipse: "I'm going to take a bathe. If you dear even think about taking a peep and I grantee you, that the last thing you will see before you die is my furry."

Cat: "Nnnnnoted."

Eclipse smile and walked into the bathroom. Cat sigh and drop down on his bed. It only been four days since they started to travel toward The City of Fallen Heroes. Four days of being near Eclipse, four days of she bossing them around. Four days of new feelings.

Cat: "Maybe I'm sick. Yeah that have to be it."

Cat waited until Eclipse walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a purple bathrobe. Cat blushed as some droplet of water slide down Eclipse body. Cat can see some breast and his blush got redder. Cat quickly ran toward the bathroom and slam/locked the door. Cat sigh and looked down toward his pants, a noticeable tent was presented.

Cat: whispering: "What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be having feelings for Eclipse. And so soon when me and Melody broke up. This suck ass."

Cat took off his clothes and took care of both business. Cat turn off the shower and wrap a towel around his waist. Cat exit the bathroom and saw Eclipse cooking. She is dressed in a purple see through nightie with white tights and white bra. Cat was getting very hot again and was flushing hard. He quickly grab his clothes and exit the room. The action surprise Eclipse, but she shrug it off and continue to cook.

Knock knock knock

Marshall open the door and Cat ran inside. Cat didn't stop and ran into the bathroom, which Silver was using. Cat kicked Silver out of the bathroom and closed the door. Silver had a newspaper in his hands and his pants was at his ankles (luckily the paper was big enough to cover a certain part).

Silver: "Hey I wasn't finished!"

Marshall turn his head away as Silver pull up his pants. Silver started to pound on the door, calling Cat out. The door open and Cat exit in a fresh clean of clothing. Silver grab Cat and threw him out of the room, Cat hit his room door. Silver slam the door and walked back into the bathroom to finish unfinished business.

Marshall: "What just happen?"

Cat walked back into his room and sat down on the bed. Eclipse was just finishing up cooking, she place two plates of food on the table. Cat eyed Eclipse every moves, as she also boiled some water and made some tea. Eclipse sat down, a smile on her beautiful face.

Eclipse: "You're not going to eat?"

Cat: nodding: "Of course."

The two sat down and ate their dinner. A comfortable silent befall between the two. Both where finished with their dinner, and Cat was sipping on his tea.

Eclipse: "So how long have you have feelings for me? And when will you tell me?"

Cat chocked on his tea, he cough out the tea that was chocking him and gasp as fresh air enter his lungs. Cat stare at a smiling Eclipse.

Cat: "Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not f..."

Cat couldn't finished his sentence as Eclipse grab him by his collar and with great strength, threw Cat on top on his bed. Cat slowly took a deep breathe in and slowly sat up on the bed. Eclipse was now sipping on her tea very gracefully. Eclipse place her tea down and sigh.

Eclipse: "One thing I truly hate is when people try to lie. Lying to me is not an option because I can tell when you lie. Now same question again."

Cat: sigh: "...I truly don't know when it started. And I wasn't planning on telling you."

Eclipse: smiling sadly: "Because you still have feelings for Melody."

Cat: scoffed: "Yes and no. This is the fifth time we have broken up. No don't get me wrong, I do have feelings for her but now its a friendly/brotherly love now."

Eclipse: "...Why me? Why not Jenny or someone else."

Cat: sigh: "I don't know okay. And how did you found out?"

Eclipse: smirking: "Woman..."

Cat: "Please don't even finish that sentence."

Cat sigh and lay down completely on the bed. Eclipse smile and finished off her remaining tea. She slowly stood up and walked toward Cat. Eclipse sat down beside Cat and started to pet his hair (which have grown since he being here. Silver and Chase hair stopped at their shoulders.)

Cat: "So what now? Are you going to kill me or erase my memories?"

Eclipse: "Maybe...I want to give us a chance."

Cat: "But..."

Eclipse: "I want to keep it a secret. And I also want to get to know you."

Cat: "I also want to get to know you too, Eclipse."

2 weeks later

Cat is on his knees, breathing heavily. Silver is laying beside him, also breathing hard. Marshall stood in front of the two, his breathing match his brother and friend. The are now in the city of Half Breed. A city where half breed lived. You have human/werewolf, human/elf etc.

Choco: "Man you guys truly are good."

Choco is a human/fairy. She is Eclipse good friend and Zuma ex wife. She has light blue eyes, B cup breast, orange hair that stop at her back, and a nice figure. She compliment Cat and Silver who fought Marshall (who used his powers). Marshall was able to defeat both Cat and Silver but just bearly. Choco gave all three a glass of ice tea, all guys thank her and gulp down the nice tea. Choco smile and walked back into the house. Eclipse is sleeping on the sofa.

Cat: sigh: "Well Marshall, it seems that you beat us yet again."

Silver: "Because he used his powers."

Marshall: smirking: "A victory is an victory."

It have been three weeks in total, and team Eclipse is only 1 more week away from The City of Fallen Heroes. The team have stay in city to town, only staying for two days the most. They meet Choco two days when they were staying in a village. Choco was only visiting a friend and was begging Eclipse to travel with them. And now here they are.

Cat: yawn: "Man training sure can make a person sleepy."

Marshall: "Try horny. I really really miss Skye. I have to use a picture of her in her pup form to get me off at nighttime."

Cat: "Aahhh, too much information."

Cat cover his ears with both hands and walked away making noise. Silver was holding his side from laughing and Marshall was thinking if he can make a clone spell of Skye. The group was interrupted by a dragon landing in the yard. Cat and Silver aim their pistols and Marshall aim his Kitana. The dragon reveal itself to be Drago and on top of him were Ember, Melody, Shadow, Everest, Jenny, Shira and Kodiak.

Silver: gasp: "Ember!"

Ember: "Silver!"

Ember hop off of Drago and into Silver open arms. The two held each other closely. Choco ran out and gasp when she saw a giant 40ft dragon in her back yard (thank goodness it was a huge yard). Eclipse also walked out and when she saw Jenny, she scoffed and walked back inside.

Jenny: "Well excuse you bitch."

Cat: "Hey! Not as you come. Now how did you found us?"

Melody: "We'll answer that later, but for now we need to hurry go. Lu and Gloom are only half a hour away from this city and they have an group of 15 with them. We need to leave now before they decided to kill everyone here."

Silver: "What!?"

Eclipse heard the news and ran out.

Eclipse: "Then we need to go now, the last place before we reach The City of Fallen Heroes is a small village. But we will skip it and go on straight ahead."

Jenny: "Hold up, we came here to take you all back. Not to let you all go to a city that not even Bright Lady, Half Moon and Cerberus can enter without coming back out half dead."

Cat: "We is not going back, we're going to the city and that's final. Now you guys got two decision."

Silver: "We come with us and help us. Or you all go back to Ryder and the others and wait for us. Now we don't have alot of time so we all have 30 to decide."

Jenny: yelling: "We need to return, it's suicidal!"

Shira took out her sword and aim it at Silver. Cat aim his pistol at Shira. Kodiak aim a kunia at Cat head. And Choco aim a fan with a very sharp edge at Kodiak neck.

Shira: "That is a one shot. You think it will be enough to kill me? A ninja."

Cat: smirking: "You is a mortal. And one shot is all I need."

Silver: "You have 10 seconds left. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3..."

Jenny: "Fine! We will follow you."

Shira glare at Silver and remove her sword. Cat put away his pistol. Choco, Cat, Silver, Marshall and Eclipse all mounted their horses, while everyone else got back on Drago. The group rode/flew away from the city.

40 minutes later

Lu cut another citizens head off. Gloom and himself have killed 10 random people because they have missed their chance again. Lu mounted his horse and he and Gloom along with his men rode out of the city. Tails is still trailing by Lu and Gloom. His determination of killing Lu and Gloom and being number 1 is soon at hand.

With Eclipse and the other.

It was late night and almost everyone is sleeping. Shira, Shadow and Melody are taking watch. They group have rode/flew all day. They stopped and set camp in a forest. Eclipse was smiling and petting Cat hair, Cat is sleeping, his head on Eclipse laps. The two are in a secluded spot and is enjoying each other company.

Eclipse: sigh: "Should I tell you? No, not yet. But soon, very soon."

Eclipse smile and place a kiss on Cat forehead. Now Cat isn't the only who was enjoying his (secret) lover. Silver and Ember were in their tent, both were breathing hard and body (which didn't have any clothes on) was sweaty. Ember smile and embrace her lover who she missed dearly. Silver smile and hug Ember back.

Silver: sigh: "I miss you Ember, so much."

Ember: giggling: "I miss you too Silver."

The two kissed each other and started to go another round. The next morning the group had a light breakfast. Jenny and Eclipse were arguing again, which was broken up by Cat and Shadow. Melody wanted to talk to Cat but was having second thoughts. The group pack up their things and continue their journey. Next stop, The Village of Unknown.

 **Castle of the knight.**

The training of Chase, Rubble and Ryder is almost complete, this time has served for the rest of the warriors to take a break, but also has served to make everyone better understand the world they are in, Katie and Skye have been reading about Magic and fairies, this with the help of Carol, and now they know that there are different types of fairies ... they only have to know what kind of fairies they are, Zuma has practiced with her Stick, and also trained swimming in the river that Crosses inside the castle, Tracker that training with Ursa, all the gentlemen catch the attention the Giant Bear. Meanwhile, Kaiser, Starlock continue their research at full speed ... Kaiser can not forget the conversation they had before ...

 **Two weeks ago.**

After Ryder and Kaiser met in combat, and once King Jason took him with him to continue his training, Kaiser approached Rocky and Starlock to speak.

Kaiser: "Guys ... we need to talk about repairing the sword of Drake ..."

Rocky: "I suppose you want us to fix it soon."

Kaiser: "That's right, he needs his saber, and from what I've researched, that saber, like all the weapons of the warriors of light, are part of him."

Starlock: "But for that repair, we need star metal, and it's not exactly something you find in a bazaar ..."

Kaiser: "And yet ... when we rested on that beach ... we were very close to a mine, and we did not take it into account ..."

Rocky: "It's strange ... to tell you the truth ... I have confused thoughts of that night ..."

Starlock: "Me too ... it's like ... I would have dreamed it ..."

Kaiser: "Do not worry ... maybe it was better this way ... considering that Gloom was about to catch us ... but that brings us to the point ... I need you to help me check all the books in the castle library, we must learn what we can That metal ... the sooner the better. "

Starlock: "But that does not solve our problem ... I was the one who had to destroy Drake's saber, and I feel terrible for it."

Rocky: "Do not blame yourself ... Drake knows it was necessary."

Kaiser: "That's right, unfortunately the sword of Drake was contaminated by the dark energy of Dark Storm, and by that same energy managed to locate it. But that has remedy, and it is the repair of the saber. "

Starlock: "In that case ... count on us!"

Rocky: "We'll help you right away."

Current time:

Kaiser knows that they already have almost all the elements to be able to repair the saber, but still they need the star metal.

Kaiser: "I know it's scarce ... but this must have a solution ... but ... which one?"

Drake woke up early next time. The boy got up and went out of his room and reached Kaiser, saw his friend rummaging through the books and was curious to know what he was looking for so important.

Drake: * yawn *

Kaiser: "Good morning Drake."

Drake: "Good morning Kaiser, what are you doing?"

Kaiser: "I'm doing a little research"

Drake watched on the table and saw projects for a new sword.

Drake: "What are all these projects?"

Kaiser: "I'm going to fix your sword. But there's a problem."

Drake: "And what would it be?"

Kaiser: "To fix the sword I need a special metal, and it's so very rare. To find it is almost impossible."

The warrior returned to the past. He seemed to have heard of a material stronger than any metal in the world.

Drake: "Are you talking about star metal?"

Kaiser: "Yes, how do you know?"

Drake: "When you're in a prison, the corridor voices are infinite."

Kaiser: "Oh right! You still have to tell me your story. What was the prison? And how did you escape?"

Drake: "Now I tell you."

 ** _Drake's origins part 3._**

Drake was taken to the castle jail. Some prisoners were soldiers captured in the battles, others were civilians who went against the empire. The young man looked at the prisoners with a sad and sorry expression, but shortly after the sadness became angry.

Drake was pushed into his cell. And immediately afterwards, the guards closed the door behind him. Drake got up and gave a strong fist on the door.

Drake: "Cursed bastards, I hope you'll burn all in hell!"

All the prisoners heard Drake's voice. It was a strong and powerful voice, as if he still wanted to fight, unfortunately no one had any hope except his cell companion.

Vectorius: "You have a great courage to be so Young."

Drake: "who are you?"

Vectorius: "I'm just an old man who once fought against the empire, who is now spending his last days in a cell."

Drake: "Why you are here?"

Vectorius: "Long ago I was a member of legendary warriors against the dark empire. But those cursed have killed my wife and took my daughter away from me and finally beat me in the cell."

Drake: "I'm so sorry. What was your daughter's name?"

Vectorius: "Zekda, she was nine when they took her away from me. Now I think she's fourteen. You instead? Are you against the Empire?"

The young man answered with a serious and determined voice.

Drake: "Yes, they have to pay for what they did."

Vectorius: "I knew that an ally would come."

It was only four days since Drake was locked up in prison, although many weeks had passed for him, and the only pastime that Drake could spend was to hear the mysteries and ancient legends of the other prisoners.

Meanwhile Vectorius was always hiding in thinking in the shadows. That day a new prisoner arrived. She was a young half-fairy girl with blue hair and pink eyes and Drake recognized her at once.

Drake: "J-Jenny?!"

Jenny: "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Drake: "It's me, Drake, I'm your brother."

Jenny hugged her brother. After all this time believing that Drake was dead, but that he was still alive.

Drake: "Where are you over? I've been looking for you for so long."

Jenny: "The fairies brought me to their village. And they taught me to use the powers of the forest. Unfortunately the dark empire has found us. They destroyed everything and caught me."

Drake: ... * sigh * "Well, anyway you are with me now."

Meanwhile Vectorius stood up.

Vectorius: "Fantastic, a forest fairy. Just what I needed."

Jenny: "In what sense?"

Vectorius pointed to a small, barred window, and there was an ivy attached to the walls.

Jenny: "Ivy?"

Vectorius: "Exactly. If you are able to control that plant, it can be a great way to escape for us. Can you do it?"

Jenny: "I think so."

That night seemed quiet but nobody expected Drake, Jenny, and Vectorius to escape.

Vectorius: it's time!

Jenny used her powers to allow the plant to grow fast and destroy the window bars. After removing the bars from the window, all three went down the castle walls.

The three fugitives hid in the shade to avoid being seen by the guards, Vectorius pointed to a cargo loaded with goods ready to leave the castle.

Vectorius: * whisper * "Do you see that chariot?"

Drake: * whisper * "Yes."

Vectorius: * whisper * "That's our way to escape, we just have to reach it without making us discover."

Luckily the guards were controlling other areas at that time ... or were too busy drinking wine and playing poker.

For the three fugitives it was not difficult to reach the chariot and sneak in, no one noticed their escape. At least so they believed.

Unexpectedly, Howl Gray left the castle.

Howl Gray: "STOP THAT CHARIOT!"

Vectorius: "He took the reins and managed to get out of the wall just before the door closed. Needless to say, Howl Gray was on all the rage."

Howl Gray: "You're idiots, you've got them out! * Sigh * I always have to do everything myself."

Howl Gray knew where they were headed so he teleported to anticipate them and make a surprise attack.

Howl Gray: "Here it is. They thought they were rid of me, they are wrong. **_Infernal Ball!"_**

When lifting his ax, it is wrapped in black flames, which form a large ball of black fire. The powerful sphere struck the cart destroying it in a thousand pieces. Luckily, Drake and Jenny went out of without problems, but Vectorius could not say the same way. The old man remained with his torso crushed by the chariot and for him to breathe was impossible.

Drake: "Vectorius! Next Jenny helped me lift the chariot."

Both of them tried to help their friend, but each passing Howl Gray was approaching more and more.

Vectorius: "Go... don't think... to me."

Jenny: "We will not let you die."

Drake: "We just miss one step to freedom."

Vectorius: "Freedom is for you... not for me ... now I'm too old ... to escape from the death. Drake and Jenny, now you are our only hope. If one day ... you will meet my daughter tell her that I have never forgotten her and that ... I love her."

With these last words, Vectorius died. Drake wanted to face Howl Gray, but immediately remembered the last words of Vectorius

Jenny: "And now what do we do?"

Drake: "Let's go, it's the only way to survive. I don't want Vectorius's efforts to be out of the question."

Jenny: "Maybe you're right."

The two young warriors went away, though Howl Gray was still on their tracks.

 ** _Return to the present_**

Drake: "After I met you, and this is all."

Kaiser: "It's a sad story ... but I think Vectorius would be happy to know that his effort paid off."

Drake: "Maybe ..."

Kaiser: "Drake ... he struggled because he wanted the freedom of the kingdom ... and we're going to get it, you know it for sure!"

Drake smiles at Kaiser's optimism, he knows that if they want to defeat society from the dark, optimism is a key piece. Suddenly, through the window, a large number of rose petals come in, and they begin to fly around Kaiser.

Kaiser: (Surprised) "And these petals?"

Drake: (Surprised) "It's a Dryad! Apparently my sister sent you a message in her own way! "

Kaiser: "And how do I get that message?"

Drake: "Just relax, open your right hand, close your eyes, and everything will happen by itself."

Kaiser does what Drake tells him, closes his eyes, relaxes, opens his right hand, and one of the petals falls into his hand, at that moment, Kaiser sees in his mind the images that Jenny sent him, and also sees that He does not want Drake to know about Keo, but he also sees an image of Keo that catches his eye. Finally he opens his eyes, somewhat surprised.

Drake: "Well?"

Kaiser: "Jenny and the others have already reached Cat, Eclipse, Silver and Marshall, and they have joined them the Kodiak and Shira ninja leaders, and apparently Zuma's ex-wife in this world ... Choco."

Drake: "That's good news!"

Kaiser: "Also, Everest and Ember already got their skills and their weapons."

Drake: "That's great, there are few who are missing to get their skills and weapons."

Kaiser: "But it's not all good news, they have set in motion, they're being followed by Lu and Gloom."

Drake gets annoyed by what he hears, and punches the wall with a fist.

Drake: "Those wretches! They are trying to prevent Cat and Silver from acquiring their skills! "

Kaiser: "Quiet Drake ... they're not going to make it ... Now ... Drake, I need to ask you something ..."

Drake: "Tell me Kaiser."

Kaiser: "While you supported Keo, did you notice that he had a gold trunk with him?"

Drake: "Now that you mention it ... yes, if he have it, always carry it with him ... in that trunk he keeps his personal trophies ... like the sword of Prince Kaidon II."

Kaiser smiles at Drake's response.

Drake: "Kaiser ... what's up?"

Kaiser: "Well Drake ... surely Jenny would kill me if she knows I'll tell you this ... Keo and his forces are heading for the kingdom ..."

Drake: "That miserable return? I'm going to kill him!"

Kaiser: "Drake ... please, you need to reassure yourself, I understand you, but facing it would only be suicide ... or do you wish that the lives of Vectorius and Prince Kaidon II are lost in vain?"

Drake listens to Kaiser, he knows he's right, and even if he does upset him, he agrees.

Kaiser: "However, he has in that trunk what we need right now."

Drake: "You mean ..."

Kaiser: "That's right ... in that trunk there's star metal."

Drake: "But how do you know?"

Kaiser: "Because the star metal is a sword with jewels that he steal ... the sword of Prince Kaidon II!"

Drake: "What?!"

Kaiser: "As you hear ... so, my plan is this ... while Ryder heads to the Villa Bright Star, in the Land of the Fairies; Starlock, Rocky, you and I will go on a stealthy mission to intercept Keo, we'll just take what we need, and we'll pull out of the place. "

Drake: "You think Ryder will agree with this?"

Kaiser: "It will have to be ... at this point ... I frankly can not find a better option."

Drake: "In that case ... we'd better get ready ... infiltrating the Ivory Legion will not be an easy task."

The two young men leave the room, have a lot to do, prepare for a very special mission ... repair a weapon of the warriors of light, the sword of Drake.

 **Author notes: Cat: And that's it, I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry its kinda short but Marco will add on more for you guys. Now any questions or request please pm me, Marco or Titanflame. Until next time.**

 **Author notes: Titan: T.F is out, see you soon :)**

 **Author Note: Marco: We are very pleased to give you this special chapter! And I invite you to read the stories of Cat, TitanFlame and EJ2!**

 **Marco. Cat. Titan. Is. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: How about! Friends readers! We are very pleased that you continue on this adventure with us! This just starts ... but the surprises do not stop ... So ... Let's continue!**

 **Light green and forward!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Separated Roads**

Everyone is gathered in the hall of the Knight's Castle, somewhat surprised, Rocky, Starlock and Drake remain silent, while they and their other friends just watch the scene.

Ryder: "What?"

Kaiser: "Ryder ... I know what you're thinking ... but we need to do this."

Ryder: "But this is extremely risky ..."

Kaiser: "And what has not been risky since we got here?"

Ryder: "But I do not want ..."

Kaiser: "Ryder ... do not worry ... we'll all be fine, and everyone ... and I'll tell everyone, we'll meet again."

Chase: "I'm sorry to interrupt ... but if we are going to act, we must do it soon, at this moment, our time is crucial."

Drake: "And it would be a good idea to act before anyone who comes to receive the Ivory Legion arrives, that would complicate our mission."

Tracker: "Receive them? But why do you think that? "

Starlock: "Because if that maniacs of Lu and Gloom invited them to join the society of the dark, surely they will send some of their commanders to receive them in the kingdom."

Ryder sighs deeply, closes his eyes, while the others wait for his answer, Ryder has had great discussions because of his refusal to let the group separate, and this came to the extreme with the last argument, in which he expelled Marshall, Cat and Silver. Katie puts a hand on Ryder's right shoulder, smiling at him.

Katie: "Ryder, it's time to act right ... and you know it."

They all watch, they know that Katie would do anything for Ryder, and Ryder knows Katie would not say anything wrong. Drake watches them with a sad smile, while Kaiser stands at his side.

Kaiser: "You miss her ... do not you?"

Drake: (Surprised) "I do not know what you're talking about ..."

Kaiser: "Come on, Drake, we already know that Katie was your partner ... Jenny told us ..."

Drake: "I know ... but I can not help it, she looks a lot like our Katie, and brings back memories to my mind."

Kaiser: "Friend, I understand ... do not worry ..."

Finally, at that moment, Ryder has finally made up his mind, and finally he speaks.

Ryder: "I really do not agree ... but I do not agree because I fear something might happen to them ... but I suppose they are right ... we must act ... but I ask you to be prudent ..."

Kaiser: "We will be Ryder ... we will not take unnecessary risk."

King Jason: "It's a good decision Ryder ... and you three are ready too."

Ryder, Chase and Rubble turn to see King Jason surprised, they thought they still had a lot to train.

Rubble: "Really? But ... I thought we still needed more training. "

King Jason: (Smiling) "But your training is over, at this point I have nothing else I can teach you ... but do not confuse, as knights of the kingdom, each of you three has a special ability ... very special ..."

Chase: "A special ability? And could you tell us what it is? "

King Jason: "That, my young friends, you must find out for yourself, and believe me when I say it will be a great surprise."

Zuma: "Friends! That's super news! "

Katie: "You just have to figure out that special ability."

King Jason: "I'll see my castle staff immediately prepare their horses, equipment and supplies ..."

Everyone leaves the main room to prepare to leave ... Starlock is wiping his sword, while his sister Carol keeps the pieces of Drake's saber in one of his brother's saddlebags.

Carol: "Starlock ... brother, please be very careful ..."

Starlock: "We will have sister, you also have to have it, but now there are more who have their weapons and abilities, they still lack experience ... Carol, you will be the best support of them at this moment, because you are the one who knows the kingdom ...

Carol: "That without taking into account that the person who directs the fairies is Queen Tracy, and she is one of the commanders of the society of the dark."

Starlock: "Yeah ... I've also considered that ... but ... then who could be who teaches them their skills to Katie and Skye?"

Carol: "You know, brother? I have a slight idea who could be the one to train them? "

Starlock: "Yes? Are you thinking about ... "

Carol: "Yes ... it's very likely she's ..."

Meanwhile, in another room, Kaiser, Rocky, and Drake get ready too, but then Chase comes in, and he looks a little worried.

Rocky: "Chase, is something wrong?"

Chase: "Well ... I ... I need to talk to Kaiser ..."

The two of them go out into the hallway and walk away to talk in private.

Kaiser: "Chase ... what's up?"

Chase: "Kaiser ... ha ... how did you find out that Everest and the others joined Cat's team?"

Kaiser: "Jenny sent us a message with a Dryad ... she informed us of her situation."

Chase: "Oh ... I get it ..."

Chase looks a little disappointed, he expected to know if there was a way to talk to Everest and Marshall, Kaiser just smiles as he notices Chase's concern ...

Kaiser: "Oh Chase ... I know you're worried about them ... but they're all able to take care of each other ..."

Chase: (Smiling with sadness) "So obvious is it? I thought I was hiding it very well ... "

Kaiser: "Yeah ... as well as Skye hides that she misses Marshall a lot ... Chase, you know that Everest is very independent, she can defend herself and defend whoever she is ... And you also know that Marshall is much more skilful than he looks ..."

Chase: "I know ... but it's ..."

Chase always tries to hide his feelings, he always shows himself as the strong and reliable policeman, but this separation seems to be affecting him as well ... Kaiser understands him, he only smiles, and again he removes another piece of parchment, he again pricks his finger, and He drops a few drops of his blood on the parchment ...

Kaiser: "occulta praesidium, tacet communicationis."

The parchment shines again, Kaiser rolls it, and hands it to Chase.

Kaiser: "Marshall and Jenny have one of these too, these scrolls have aura magic, which allows for a spell of communication and an emergency protection spell, you just recite them."

Chase: "Kaiser ..."

Kaiser: "Yes ... you can communicate with Everest with him ... but I beg you to be patient, while we're apart, it's an option to defend ourselves and communicate ... Marshall's idea, by the way!"

Chase smiles, that really reassures him.

Kaiser: "When our mission is complete, we will communicate with him."

Chase: "Please ... be very careful."

Kaiser: "You too Chase ... your mission will be as difficult as ours."

Meanwhile, Zuma is practicing with his stick, when he is found by Skye ...

Skye: "Zuma, you've become very skillful with your stick."

Zuma: "Thank you Skye, I do what I can ... I work hard."

Skye: "I see ... you strive to be better ... and to hide your feelings ..."

Zuma continues to do his exercises with his stick, although he is confused by the words of Skye.

Zuma: "I do not know what you mean, my friend."

Skye: "Zuma, we're all a family, and this does not go unnoticed by me. When did you start feeling that way about Jenny? "

Zuma stops ... sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

Zuma: "So ... you discovered me ... it was when we were in the City of Elves ... she was supporting me during my training, and at that moment I began to feel something different ..."

Skye: "And why are you hiding Zuma?"

Zuma: "Because I do not think she wants to correspond ... we are very different ... besides ... I'm afraid this feeling will grow more ... because when it comes time to return ..."

Zuma only closes his eyes, clenches his fists and his teeth, while tears run down his cheeks ...

Zuma: "I'd like to tell her how I feel ... but I can not ... I'm afraid she'll tell me if ... but when we have to go ..."

Skye hugs Zuma at the moment, she understands, these days she's had to be away from Marshall have been very difficult, but maybe not as difficult as Zuma's fear ... she just gives him a warm hug, comforting him, That he knows that he is not alone, that he must not fear, for surely all will be resolved ...

An hour later, all are gathered at the entrance of the Knight's Castle, ready to leave.

King Jason: "Young Warriors, Bright Star Villa is east, but this is not a very safe place as it is Queen Tracy's home."

Ryder: "And if that's the case ... Why are we heading to that place?"

King Jason: "Because on the way to that place, there is Fairy Valley. It's a fairy town hidden even from Queen Tracy. "

Ryder immediately remembers the name of that City, takes out the magic map, and places it in the ... is the same City that Cat originally wanted to go to ... but which he refused to go.

King Jason: "But you must go carefully ... this City is hidden from all, it is very similar to the hidden village of sorcerers, but the difference is that the City of Fairy Valley is protected by nature, nobody finds it if the fairies They do not want it. "

Chase: "Thanks for the encouragement ..."

Ryder: "Thank you again for your help King Jason ..."

King Jason: "There is nothing to thank young warriors, I wish you luck and success in your mission."

They all leave the castle of the knight, and quickly enter the forest, once they reach the river, they stop, because that is the point where they must be separated.

Drake: "Keo and his Ivory Legion are facing north, they should not be far away ..."

Rocky, Starlock and Drake come together, while Kaiser takes a step ahead of them.

Kaiser: "Ryder ... this is where we parted ..."

Ryder: "Please guys, be very careful, do not take unnecessary risk, I do not want anything to happen to them."

Rocky: "We'll be fine Ryder, we'll just go for what we need."

Kaiser: "You too be careful ... Ryder, I promise we'll all get together soon ..."

Everyone takes their leave, and the two groups separate, one to the east, to seek the City of Fairy Valley, and another to the north, to find what they need to repair the sword of Drake, with the Ivory Legion.

 **Forest of Mystic Maples, East of the kingdom, a day and a half later.**

Ryder's team is advancing between the shrubs and maples, they follow the route that the map seems to have drawn to them, though they do not seem to be quite sure where they are going.

Tracker: "Santo cielo! This forest does not seem to end. "

Skye: "Although it is a very rare forest ... it is as if something will guide us through it ..."

Katie: "Did you notice it too? I thought they were just my thoughts. "

Zuma: "It could be ... but, friends, if that's the case, who would be guiding us without us noticing?"

Ryder: "Friend or foe ... good fairy or bad fairy ..."

Carol: "Fairies are the only ones who could slip through this forest are difficulties, so it is very likely that they are guiding us ..."

Suddenly, some bushes seem to move, and this is seen sideways by Rubble.

Rubble: (Whispering) "Chase ..."

Chase: (Whispering) "I also saw Rubble ... we are not alone ..."

Ryder: (Whispering) "Everyone get together, Katie and Skye, downtown ..."

All are on guard, while the bushes move more, Ryder, Chase and Rubble wield their weapons, breathing slowly. At that moment…

Rubble: "AAAAH!"

Everyone turns to see Rubble, and they see him on the ground, sighing, with a little squirrel on his face.

Ryder: (Sighing relieved) "He's just a little squirrel ..."

Rubble: "Yes! A little little squirrel little squirrel pretty! "

Everyone turns to see Rubble at the moment.

Rubble: "What? It's a pretty squirrel! "

¿!?: "Where are you snack ... But ... but what do we have here?"

Everyone is again on guard, because they recognize who has appeared, they knew him the night the book of knowledge showed them to their enemies, it is Smokey, the half elf, and half brother of Zuma in that dimension.

Smokey: "But here are the warriors of the light ... and my dear little brother is with them ..."

Ryder: "Do not even think about taking another step Smokey!"

Smokey: "So Knight Ryder has found something of value ... that does not matter."

At that moment, behind the bushes, two more dark commanders.

Howl Gray: "Smokey ... what the heck is that stopping you!"

Sultan: "Queen Tracy awaits us, and we can not be wasting time ... but what is this?"

Smokey: "It looks like my snack led us straight with a much better prize!"

Howl Gray: "In that case ... we must claim it! Invoke! Dark Storm! "

Immediately it appears the invocation of Howl Gray, the Dark wolf leader, Dark Storm.

Dark Storm: "What are your orders, my Lord Howl Gray."

Howl Gray: "Let's get rid of the trash in front of us, clean this world out of its putrid presence!"

Sultan: "Relax Howl Gray, I'm sure Lord Gloom and Lord Lu would love to hand them over to our great kings."

Immediately, Dark Storm launches into the attack, but Tracker puts himself in front of him in his invocation position.

Tracker: "Summon! Ursa! "

Immediately Ursa appears in its majestic size, and with one of its enormous claws, it gives a blow to Dark Storm, when the dark wolf rises, it sends a flare of its mouth, at the same time Howl Gray uses its sword Wrapped in black flames, and with it cuts the blaze of Dark Storm, causing many flames to address the warriors of light. But Tracker sees the intentions of its rival, so it rises to the shoulders of Ursa. Ursa opens her mouth, and surprising everyone, from her comes a large ball of ice, Tracker immediately jumps, his gloves with claws wrap themselves in white flames, and with them hits the ice ball, causing it to explode in a great rain Of ice stakes that dissolve the flames that threatened them.

Ursa: "I see you're still using the same dirty Dark Storm tricks."

Dark Storm: "Nonsense! You're just holding back the inevitable! "

Tracker: "I do not think so! I totally trust Ursa! And I know we will not be beaten! "

Howl Gray: "You must not underestimate me, you insolent brat!"

Tracker: "Queen Kate did not waste her time training me at all."

On the other hand, Smokey climbs on rocks, his eyes turn red, and in his hands appear two spheres of fire, which he throws against Zuma, who jumps dodging ...

Smokey: "Come on, little brother, are not you glad to see me? I do ... that's why we're celebrating with these fireworks! "

Zuma: "Are you crazy? Those flares can kill the forest! "

Smokey: "The elf of nature talking ... I do not care what happens to the forest!"

Again Smokey throws his two flares at Zuma, Zuma dodges them, but he does not want anything to happen to the trees, he plunges into the river, and with his abilities makes a lianas leave the river like a hose, with the Which directs water towards the flare, extinguishing it,

Smokey: "You never cease to amaze me, little brother."

Zuma: "You have no idea how much more I can get to surprise you."

Meanwhile, the third commander, Sultan, sets out to attack Katie and Skye, raising his sword high, wrapped in black flames, when he is stopped by Chase and his shield, which makes a great effort to contain Sultan's strength.

Sultan: "So I face my nemesis again ... Knight Chase!"

Chase: "You're not going to put a single finger on top of my friends!"

Sultan: "That remains to be seen!"

Sultan and Chase begin to fight, Sultan gives a great blow against Chase, who again repels him with his shield, at that moment, Chase kicks in one of Sultán's knees, the minotaur staggers slightly, before which Chase attacks With his sword wrapped in white flames. Sultan uses his sword to repel the attack, although Sultán is very big, proves to be fast also. Sultan stops, and raises his arm with his sword again.

Sultan: "You're fun, knight Chase, but I can be even more fun!"

Carol realizes what is going to happen, she runs quickly and stands in front of Chase, raising in front of them a scepter that has with her, which is wrapped in white flames as well.

Carol: "tutela murum!"

In front of the two young men stands a wall of branches, which defends them from the attack launched by Sultan, when this happens, several branches fall to the ground, enclosed within magical gems.

Chase: "Carol ... what did you do?"

Carol: "Remember that I too was trained in sorcery, as was my brother Kaiser in our world, and my specialty is the magic of the forest."

Chase: "Thanks Carol."

Carol: "Do not worry Chase, but remember that this supposed knight Sultan does not fight clean, he will try again to enclose in his magical gems whoever is placed in front of him.

Sultan: "You're a smart girl ... it's a shame they will not be able to stop us for a long time."

At that moment, several soldiers appear dark, that when they see the scene, they launch to attack.

Dark Soldier: "Soldiers! Catch the enemies! "

Ryder and Rubble take their weapons, which begin to glow with their white flames, and begin to repel the soldiers, away from Katie and Skye.

Skye: "This is serious ... there are many."

Katie: "And they do not seem to want to surrender ..."

Rubble: "Ryder ... we can not keep wasting time here."

Ryder: "I know Rubble, something we have to do, we have to get to Fairy Valley."

Zuma: "Ryder! They are not surrounding ... "

Ryder: "What a big mistake I made! We had to separate when Cat suggested, but in my fear, I did not measure the proportions of his plan ... but we will solve it ... I do not know how ... but we will achieve it! "

Unknown: "And they will ... because the stars have defined it."

Carol: "Where did that voice come from?"

From the treetops, a young girl is seen jumping, holding in her hand a javelin, which is shining in white flames, when the girl touches the ground, she only smiles, and under the feet of each Warrior of the light appears a mark, while with the dark soldiers and their commanders not, suddenly, all the dark warriors are paralyzed, and begin to fade.

Unknown: "I'm just sending them with your partner, my ex-Queen, Queen Tracy."

Smokey: "You ... stupid traitor ..."

Unknown: (Smiling) "Your threats do not intimidate me Smokey, Salute me to Tracy!"

All disappear from the area, and at that time, the warriors of light are within a mystical protection.

Ryder: "Thank you so much for your help ... ha ..."

Misty: "My name is Misty ... I am a mystical fairy ..."

Carol: "A mystical fairy! This is amazing!"

Zuma: "And it's amazing why ...?

Carol: "Oh! Yes ... you do not know ... The mystical fairies are very few ... and only defend the paths of light. "

Ryder: "This is great! Misty, could you help us get to Fairy Valley? "

Misty: "Of course! I know who you are ... your arrival was announced to me by Bright Lady, let me ... "

Again Misty hits the floor with crosier, and immediately all appear in the middle of a town, which shines like gold.

Misty: "Welcome to Fairy Valley! This is where Katie and Skye will become fairies they should be! "

Rubble: "Amazing! It's a wonderful place! "

Misty: "I know they would like to be here. And tell me, did not you happen to meet a forest fairy, Jenny? "

Ryder: "She's on another mission right now, our group split into three, and each group is serving a special mission so we can meet later."

Misty: "I get it, I was hoping to see Jenny, you know what? She and I trained together as sisters when she was rescued from her village, we used to always compete together, but that united us a lot, like I said, she's like a sister to me, but maybe I can see her later. "

Chase: "Then? But perhaps you think ... "

Misty: "We'll discuss that later ... okay?"

Tracker: "Amiga ... maybe you're the leader of this site?"

Misty: "That's right ... but that's not important at the moment, ideally they'll all take a break, we'll start working later, in a short time Katie and Skye will have their skills and their weapons."

 **Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes:**

Meanwhile, in the mountains, Lu and Gloom are still behind their prey.

Lu: "Any progress Gloom?"

Gloom: "Yes ... because of the direction they take and the rush they have to escape us, I no longer have any doubts ... they are urged to reach the City of the Fallen Heroes."

Lu: "Poor fools, they will not be able to fulfill their mission, we will reach them, and even if they arrived in that city, their fate is simply sealed."

 **To the north, in the limits of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

In the darkness of the night, near the edge of the ocean, is the camp of the Ivory Legion, and near them, hidden, are the warriors of light.

Kaiser: "This is the Ivory Legion?"

Rocky: "I must admit they look ... very intimidating."

Starlock: "Intimidating would only be a weak description, the legion of ivory is known to be relentless."

Kaiser: "Drake, here you are the expert, what do you suggest?"

Drake: "The ideal would be to stealthily enter the early morning, so, we could rest a little, but at dawn, we will infiltrate."

Kaiser: "In that case, we will do what you suggest, we will rest, and we will begin to work at dawn."

Thus, the four young people are ready to rest, their work will be somewhat complicated.

 **Astral Plane.**

On the other hand, in the astral plane, Bright Lady appears, and smiling begins to speak.

Bright Lady: "Spirits of trust and protection, the warriors are approaching the moment of their trial."

Spirit of Trust: "No need to worry My Lady."

Spirit of Protection: "Surely the two will pass our test."

 **Author Notes: And this is the chapter today! We hope you like it, as the adventure continues, and the mysteries continue to appear! And I invite you to read the stories of Cat, TitanFlame and EJ2!**

 **Marco. Cat. Titan. They are. Outside.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Cat: And we continue with this amazing story. Let the adventure continue. And Samuelsmwong oc Samuel belong to him.** **The OC Onix belongs to EJ2. Now the only people left to achieve their powers are Cat, Silver, Skye and Katie. Will they achieve it or die trying. Let's find out.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty.

 **Main rivalry:**

Shadow vs Gloom  
Marshall vs Lu  
Rubble vs Dagger  
Tracker vs Howl Gray  
Carol vs Bold Glare  
Skye vs Cloud  
Kaiser vs Sven  
Starlock vs Svetlana (Esvy)  
Rocky vs Millicen  
Chase vs Sultan  
Melody vs Luna  
Katie vs Tracy  
Zuma vs Smokey  
Ember vs Minty  
Everest vs Snowflake  
Ryder vs Tails  
Cat vs Cerberus  
Silver vs Half Moon  
Eclipse vs Sylvia

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Separated Roads, part 2.**

Cat sigh, to say that it was from tiredness was not the case. The main reason of Cat sighing are two lovely, beautiful and ladylike women.

Jenny: yelling: "Why didn't you stay where you was!?"

Eclipse: yelling: "Fuck you bitch! I am Princess of these land and soon to be Queen. So you can just kiss my ass!"

Okay maybe ladylike was not the perfect word to describe the two. Cat tried to focus his attention on the dirt road ahead. He really just want to reach the City of Fallen Heroes as soon as possible.

Melody: "Hey you alright?"

Melody asked. She looked down from on top of Drago. Her facial expression show you that she is worry about him.

Cat: smiling: "Yeah, just bored if anything."

Shira: "Legends said that Cat, Silver and Ryder were consider the strongest of the Warriors of Light. But you don't seem to strong to me."

Kodiak: "Why are we even putting our trust in a bunch of people who doesn't even know the history of our world?"

Shadow: "Because it's the right thing to do, and they're our only hope of winning."

Choco: "Maybe we should set up camp for the night?"

Eclipse: "Good idea. The City of Fallen Heroes are only four days away. But we should set up camp in the forest up ahead. It's only a half hour ride."

Everest: "Sure why not."

30 minutes later (forest)

Cat sat down beside Eclipse and gave her a plate of food. Eclipse gave a small smile and took the food. The two ate their food quietly with a comfortable silent.

Jenny: "Here you go Melody."

Melody snap out of her thoughts and saw that Jenny was holding a plate of food. Melody took the food and thanked the older woman. Melody ate her food while also watching Eclipse and Cat closely.

Everest: "Hey can I ask you all something. Mostly you Eclipse."

Eclipse: "Of course."

Everest: "Why did you exclaimed that you will be the future queen of these land? And how come after all these years you haven't?"

Eclipse stopped her eating. Everyone now turning their attention toward her. Eclipse frowned and place her half eaten food on the floor and stood up.

Eclipse: "I will take first watch by myself for the first three hours."

Eclipse said as she fast walk away from the group. Surprising many of them.

Jenny: "You know how many times I kept asking myself that questions. Believe it or not, our world are run by five great kings and queen."

Silver: "Do you mind explaining?"

Jenny: "There are four main kingdoms in our land. North Kingdom, South Kingdom, East Kingdom and West Kingdom. All have very high authorities and power. But all four decided to listen to the Central Kingdom. This is where Lady Bright Light first came into power."

Silver: "Do all the kingdoms still have their previous rulers? And why haven't they come to help?"

Kodiak: "Because of the Holy Treaty."

Cat: "The Holy Treaty? What's that?"

Shira: "Why are we even telling you all this? You sorry excuse of warriors doesn't deserve to learn of our history."

Choco: "Watch it bitch!"

Shira: "What did you called me, slut?"

Jenny: "ENOUGH!"

Shadow: sigh: "The Holy Treaty is a very very powerful treaty written by the previous rulers of the four kingdoms. So to answer your question or past ruler. No, the rulers have changed."

Jenny: "To answer the other questions. They cannot interfere. The Holy Treaty prevent them from interfering with Central Kingdom. They can ONLY intervene if the QUEEN of Central Kingdom allow them to. If not, then they can't do much."

Cat: "Are the rulers of the other four main Kingdom strong? And who are they?"

Jenny: "Yes, they can very strong by themself. But if all four of them were to team up. Then their powers are that in the level of a god. Making them a great threat."

Shadow: "And the leaders of all kingdoms are as followed. West is ruled by Queen Prisma. East is ruled by King Samuel. South by Queen Lucario. And North is ruled by King Barris."

Choco: "And finally, Central is ruled by Bright Lady who is now dead. So by rights it now belongs to Princess Eclipse."

The young warriors are surprised to hear that part of the story ...

Silver: "But ... Bright Lady is not dead ..."

Choco: (Surprised) "How do you say ?!"

Silver: "I said Bright Lady is not dead ... she brought us here, and she briefly explained the situation."

Cat: "That's right, he's still giving us instructions."

Jenny: "What you know is what the society of darkness wanted you to know, it does not suit them that the kingdom knows that Bright Lady is still alive."

Shadow: "The society of darkness wants to destroy any hope in the kingdom, so they have made known that Bright Lady is dead, even if that is a lie, so when Dagger let Bright Lady escape, Gloom and Lu got angry and ordered Its capture at any cost. "

Choco: "But ... I'm confused. As Everest said, Eclipse said she will be the queen. "

Jenny: "What very few people know is that Bright Lady wanted Eclipse to take over, and Bright Lady would be their advisor, somehow, both would rule, but the voice of command would be Eclipse. The laws allow that option. "

Everest: "But why haven't Eclipse been able to take control when Bright Lady died?"

Jenny: "From what rumors I have heard. Eclipse disrespected all the former leaders over 700 years ago. Including her older sister. So as punishment, they told her that she needed to do something before she to take control of the crown. What ever they told her, she still haven't done it."

Everest: "But why did she said the future queen if she knew of her trails? Do you think she finally did what she needed to do to finally have the courage to become queen?"

Jenny: "Hell no. And even if she was to become queen. I will NEVER ever accept her as my queen. There can only be one true queen for me and that is Bright Lady."

Cat: "Well you all are boring me to death, so I'm gonna go and check up on Eclipse."

Cat stood up and patted Marshall on his head and walked toward the direction of Eclipse. Melody frown at his departure. Cat soon found Eclipse sitting on top of a rock, staring at the open forest. Cat blush lightly, as she is the most beautiful woman he have ever seen. Cat smirk and slowly creep up behind the unexpected woman.

Eclipse: "I can sense you Cat."

Eclipse said without looking back behind her. Cat hug her from behind and nuzzle his face into her neck.

Cat: "You're no fun."

Eclipse smirk and patted him on his head.

Eclipse: "Awe you poor baby boy, do you want me to kiss you and make it all better?"

Somehow, by forces unknown to the world. Cat sported the puppy dog eyes, which made him look so cute and adorable at the same time. Usually only Marshall would pull off that move on her, he always bug her to learn new powerful spells.

Cat: "Yes please."

Cat said and pouted even more. Eclipse rolled her eyes and kiss Cat on his forehead. Cat glare at the smirking woman.

Eclipse: "You didn't say where exactly to kiss you."

Eclipse giggle at the young man and turn her attention back toward the forest. Cat release his hold and sat down beside Eclipse.

Cat: "You alright?"

Eclipse: "More or less."

Cat: "Hmmm...well if you want to talk, you know that I'm here for you. Okay?"

Eclipse stayed quiet for a few moments. She turn her head in Cat direction and frown at the young man.

Eclipse: "Cat answer me this question. If one of your friend, let's say Zuma was to fell in love with someone, say Jenny. What would you do if you was in his shoes?"

Cat: "To be honest...I would probably still leave and go back home."

Eclipse: nodding: "Now same situation, but let's say that Zuma got Jenny pregnant."

Cat: yelling: "Jenny Is Pregnant!?"

Eclipse wack Cat upside his head and glare at the young man. Cat held his head in pain and pouted at Eclipse.

Eclipse: "No peas for brains. This is a what if situation. And Jenny is not pregnant. If Ryder couldn't pregnant her then Zuma worst (maybe). Now pay attention. What would you do if that was the situation?"

Cat stayed quiet for a few minutes, really thinking long and hard.

Cat: "If we both love each others, or even have feelings for each others. And the situation of the baby, then I would stayed with her and the baby. I know I would miss my family and friends but I would finally have a family of my own. That, and I won't make the same mistake my dad did."

Eclipse: "Your dad?"

Cat: sigh: "My dad got my mom pregnant and only stay by her side when Ember, myself and Marshall was born. He left right after that. So I promised myself that I won't make the same mistake he did."

Eclipse was shocked to heard Cat answer. A single tear ran down her face. Eclipse bury her face into Cat chest and held him tightly. The two stayed like that for the whole three hours, only breaking the hold when Eclipse sensed Jenny and Melody close by.

Jenny: "Okay bitch, Melody and I will take the next watch."

Eclipse: "Bitch is your mother."

Jenny: "What'd you say?"

Jenny took out her sword and Eclipse took out a golden spear. Jenny weapon was wrapped in a white flame, but Eclipse weapon was wrap in a rainbow flame. This is the first time both Melody and Cat have seen Eclipse weapon and the color of her flames. It was beautiful.

Cat: "Hey! Calm down the both of you!"

Jenny and Eclipse glare at each others for a few more minutes before both released their weapons. Eclipse walked back toward the camp with Cat close behind her. Jenny scoffed and sat down lotus style. Melody lay down beside her.

Melody: "Why do you hate Eclipse so much, Jenny?"

Jenny: sigh: "...Because she is the Goddess of Birth/Life. Eclipse has the power to make a woman pregnant, any woman. She's a very respectful goddess and is loved by all."

Melody: "And why do you hate her?"

Jenny: "Because a short time ago, before he disappeared, I was pregnant with Ryder. All the women of the Warriors of Light were pregnant. But Eclipse took away our babies. She took them back. She have the power to do it but only if the baby is under 1 month old. And all our babies were only 3 weeks old."

Melody sat up so far that Jenny was amazed that she didn't broke her back. Melody stare at Jenny in shock.

Jenny: "She said that our babies would have destroyed the world and join Cerberus and Half Moon. So she took matters into her own hands and killed (took) them away. Even Lady Bright Light didn't like what her younger sister did."

Melody: "So what happened after that?"

Jenny: "We all lost hope in her and she cursed us all. The curse is that we can't get pregnant. And the only ways of lifting the curse is by Eclipse herself or if she was to die."

Melody: "Jenny..."

Jenny: "She took away the last piece of Ryder from me. So for that, I hate her with all my soul."

Melody: "I see."

The two continue their watch. 3 hours later they were relieved by Marshall and Everest.

The next day

The group had a quick breakfast and packed up their sleeping gears.

Eclipse: "The city is only four days away, hopefully we can reach it before Lu and Gloom reach it or us."

Shira: "This is bad."

Everest: "What? Why?"

Shira pointed up in the sky and everyone turn their attention toward the sky. Everyone gasped at the Phoenix bird flying toward them. The Phoenix bird landed down ten feet away from the group. Everyone took out their weapons and Melody got Drago ready.

Samuel: "Now this is a sight to behold."

A very handsome man with long black hair, pointed ear (but not elf), dressed in a royal black leather pants and black under shirt with black jacket. He has a giant sword behind his back. He has a great body built and too top it off, two black demon wings. He also has red eyes and a scar like a x across his handsome face.

Girls: (except for Eclipse) "Holy shit he is the most handsomest man we have ever seen!"

Eclipse only rolled her eyes and glare at the Ruler of the Eastern Kingdom.

Eclipse: "Nice to see you again, King Samuel. So tell me, why are you here in my Kingdom?"

Samuel: smirking: "Calm down Princess Eclipse. I am only here to help you and the Warriors of Light."

Eclipse: "But the Treaty?"

Samuel: smirking: "Can be looked over. You see, the rulers of the Four Kingdoms can help, but all rulers along with the current Princess have to come into agreement. This is a special rule that only the rulers of the Four Kingdoms know about."

Eclipse: "So you all is helping us?"

Samuel: "Yes we are. Queen Prisma have gone to the Valley of Fairies to help out Misty. King Barris is following the track of Drake and others to help them. And Queen Lucario is waiting for us at the City of Fallen Heroes."

Kodiak: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

Samuel: "Actually, I came to ask of your help. For you see, Luna, Minty and Snowflake are all trying to find a legendary creature. The Sphinx. This creature is only found in the Desert of Death. And if they were to found it, then you all will have problem."

Eclipse and Jenny gasp in fear. The Sphinx is one of four legendary mythical creatures that was said to helped in the fight in the first war. The other three are the Dragon (Melody), the Ursa (Tracker) and the Phoenix (Samuel). They cannot let the darkness take hold of the Sphinx.

Eclipse: "Very well. Cat, Silver, Marshall, Choco and myself will continue to the City of Fallen Heroes. While the rest of you go with King Samuel to the Desert of Death."

Jenny: "Very well, and once everything is done. We all meet up at Alpha City (also called the city of rest)."

Eclipse: "Deal."

Samuel mounted his Phoenix and took to the sky. Ember, Melody, Jenny, Shadow, Shira, Everest and Kodiak all mounted Drago and followed Samuel. Eclipse nod her head and everyone rode toward the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes. Silver seems somewhat worried, he approaches Cat, and speaks to him ...

Silver: "Cat ... buddy, you know I'd follow you anywhere, would not you?"

Cat: "Yeah, I know, but what's the point of that comment?

Silver: "Do you know who decided to follow us?"

Cat: "Is that important?"

Silver: "I think so ... and a lot ... it was Melody."

Cat is surprised to hear that, since they reached them, it never occurred to him to investigate exactly why they followed.

Silver: "Melody thought about coming completely alone ... against everything, but the others discovered her, and decided to come with her."

Cat: "But, why?"

Silver: "Do you really need to hear the answer to that? It was exactly the same reason that Ember came ... because Melody still loves you ... she did not care if she got hurt, so long as she was by your side. "

Cat listens to this with surprise.

Silver: "She was here all these days, and you did not say a word to her ... When we got here, and on several occasions ... you said we should not allow this place to come to us ... one of your arguments was for that reason, but Now ... I think you have not applied what you said. "

Cat: "Silver ... I ..."

Silver: "Cat ... I'm not really sure you do not love Melody, but think about it, because Melody looked too sad ... and she will not tell you anything if you do not ... and less when you spend that time with Eclipse ..."

Cat: "You know?"

Silver: "I've noticed how they treat each other ... but you do not worry, I'm not going to say anything. But perhaps it would be convenient for you to think about it, because trust is gold ... "

Cat is silent, thinking of the facts ... on the other hand, while Eclipse rides the front, and suddenly, sees to his side the translucent image of his sister, it is an image of the astral plane, only she can see it and Talk to her like that.

Bright Lady: (Smiling) "Hi, little sister, I see you feel good responsibility

Eclipse: (Closing his eyes) "At last you decided to talk to me? What a great honor. "

Bright Lady: "Sister, knowing that what is coming is going to be even more dangerous, and the two of them, Cat and Silver will be put to the test."

Eclipse: "You called them ... did not you? The spirits of trust and protection. "

Bright Lady: "That's right, once you get to the City of Fallen Heroes, His test will start, even before ... and you know the rules, you must protect them, but you can not intervene."

Eclipse: "Yes ... surely that's very funny to me."

Bright Lady: "Eclipse."

Eclipse: "Okay, I understand, besides, I know they both do not need my help."

Bright Lady: "Thank you little sister, I know you will succeed."

Eclipse: "Whatever!"

The astral image of Bright Lady disappears, and the team continues its way, as they are observed in the shadows of two ten year old children sitting in the treetops.

Child 1: "Already informed, we started to play?"

Child 2: (Smiling) "Not yet brother, tomorrow ... tomorrow we will begin!"

 **To the north, in the limits of the Kingdom, in the coast.**

It is very early in the morning, the camp of the Ivory Legion is calm, only some guards are awake in their guard, one of them watches the limits of the forest, in the stillness of the darkness.

Guard: "Who's there ?!"

The guard approaches the trees, looking for something, but does not seem to find anything.

Guard: "I would swear ..."

At that moment, behind the guard, Starlock appears, smiling at him.

Starlock: "Say good night!"

Immediately Starlock punches the guard in the face, knocking him on the spot.

Drake: "Well ... I had forgotten how fast you can be in those boots and gloves."

Starlock: "Yes ... it was the last thing my brother gave me, and they have been very useful to me."

Rocky: "And now what's next?"

Drake: "We must enter the biggest tent, there is where Keo will be, and his trunk of gold."

Kaiser: "In that case ..."

Kaiser approaches the camp a little, raises his short spear to the front, which begins to glow.

Kaiser: "sphaera altum somnum"

A sphere of aura comes out of Kaiser's spear, and it slides all over the camp, covering everything.

Rocky: "And what did you do?"

Kaiser: "An aura spell of deep sleep, everyone who is asleep will continue like this, the last thing we need is the whole legion behind us."

Starlock: "Ingenious ... but I'm afraid to ask ... how long will the spell last?"

Kaiser: "Not much time, an hour for much ..."

Drake: "It should be enough ... we'd better start."

Meanwhile, in one of the stores, the young recruiter of Keo reviews some scrolls and books in secret.

Zekda: "If Lord Keo realizes that I am reading this ... surely he would be angry ... let's see, here he says that warriors of light have existed for many generations, and they have been in charge of the protection of the kingdom ... let's see ... for the stars! "

Zekda suddenly has some tears in her eyes, for what she reads in one of the books surprises her.

Zekda: "One of the members of the former Order of Light Warriors is Vectorius, my father ... That is why Lord Keo sought his imprisonment ... if only we could stop Keo ... but I can not do it alone."

At that moment a noise is heard outside, as if something or someone had fallen outside.

Zekda: "Guard! What is going on there? "

When Zekda leaves, she finds the guard completely asleep on the floor, and sees four figures moving away. She recognizes these figures, as she has just seen them in the images of her book.

Zekda: (Surprised) "Is it possible? I can not waste time, it's now or never! "

Zekda immediately enters again, she picks up her books and scrolls, she takes her outfit, and she starts to prepare, as if she were to make a trip ... meanwhile, the young warriors arrive at the biggest tent.

Drake: "This is Keo and Sweetie's tent, here's what we're looking for."

Kaiser: "We just have to take care of those two guards at the entrance."

Rocky: "Leave that to Starlock and me."

Starlock again uses the special ability of his boots and gloves, he approaches one of the guards and kicks him in the face with force, then he knocks him with another kick, which throws the guard against a rock, while, the other Guard tries to react, but is surprised by an arrow that shoots Rocky, which contains sleeping powder, and puts him to sleep immediately.

Starlock: "That should be enough, we can get in."

Immediately, the young men enter the tent, and begin to look for the trunk.

Rocky: "You can tell that this guy is a real tyrant, he has crafts of all kinds."

Starlock: "That's right ... he does not usually keep prisoners."

Kaiser and Drake look around where Sweetie is asleep, as they approach her, noticing that she sleeps soundly.

Drake: "We're lucky Sweetie is sleeping, she's a very skillful sorceress and would have been a problem."

Kaiser: "Do you know her?"

Drake: "I thought she was a friend ... but I seem to be wrong."

As they continue to search, Kaiser stares at the necklace with the green skull on Sweetie's neck, and notices the dark aura that necklace emits.

Drake: "Kaiser ... is something wrong?"

Kaiser: "I'm not sure ... that necklace ... I know I've seen it in some book ..."

Rocky: "Could you remember that later? We have to find that trunk. "

After a minute, Starlock is smiling, close to where Keo is sleeping. "

Starlock: (Whispering) "Guys! I found it! It's right here, right next to this parasite! "

Drake, Kaiser and Rocky come up, and they see the trunk of gold.

Drake: (Whispering) "Of course, this killer was expected to have his trophies at his side."

Starlock: (Whispering) "Now, we just have to open it."

Kaiser: (Whispering) "Allow me ... Foramen trunci."

Immediately, the treasure chest opens, showing the treasures that Keo has stolen, but the one that stands out most is the sword of Prince Kaidon II.

Rocky: (Whispering) "It's just wonderful!"

Starlock: (Whispering) "Yes, his brilliance is incomparable."

Kaiser: (Whispering) "Drake, you're the one who must take the sword, it's just, and it's your right."

Drake: (whispering) "My right?"

Kaiser: (Whispering) "That's right, if my theory is correct."

Drake took the sword from Prince Kaidon, only looked at the sword to remind Drake of that unpleasant moment, and immediately he had a desire for revenge. Drake stepped up to Keo, who was completely asleep, Drake raised his sword over Keo's head, with the idea of then hitting him with all his might.

His friends watched the scene, Kayser tried to convince Drake to stop.

Kaiser: * whispering * "Drake! What are you doing?"

Drake: * whispering * "What is right to do, I will kill this damn once and for all!"

Kaiser: * whispering * "Do you want to kill someone while he sleeping? Drake you're not like him, you're so much better than that. You can not kill someone who can't defend himself, it's cowardly."

At that moment Drake stopped and reflected on what he was doing. Kaiser is right; Drake has never been unfair and even a coward.

The boy lowered the weapon and left the ivory legion's camp with his friends.

Drake: "Sorry Kaiser, I don't know why I tried to do it."

Kaiser: "You wanted to avenge the prince, I know it was hard for you to resist in those moments, but if you had, how would you feel about it?"

Drake: "Too bad ... we have to leave, fast before the whole legion awakens."

Drake and the rest of the group left the camp. They did not realize that Zekda, the young recruiter, had seen the warriors; He could have gone to warn Keo, but he did not. She followed them quietly, thinking that her father was with them, so they could take her with him.

 _Zekda's mind: "The legendary warriors, maybe if I follow them I'll find my dad."_

Starlock suddenly turns to look behind them, but Zekda is hiding.

Rocky: "Starlock, did you see anything?"

Starlock just turns to see where Rocky is, even with doubts.

Starlock: "No, do not worry."

Kaiser: "We must leave here, our work is not over, we have to go to a special place to repair the sword of Drake."

Rocky: "And where should we go?"

Kaiser: "To the south. Our destination is the Angel Falls of Silver. "

Starlock: "Really? But that's a mystical place! "

Kaiser: "If ... and it is the place we need so that between Rocky and I can restore the sword of Drake, no other place will have the result we need."

Drake: "Well, we better get going, and the faster, the better, because surely by this time Keo must have realized our visit, and believe me when I tell you that your reaction will not be pleasant."

Camp of the Ivory Legion.

Keo and his Legion have finally awakened, and Keo is truly angry, as he discovered that several of his guards are knocked out, and in their treasures, the sword of Prince Kaidon II is missing.

Keo: (Shouting) "What the hell is going on here? Who has dared to steal the Ivory Legion ?! "

Sweetie looks at Keo, and she uses her magic, moves her hands and appears a crystal sphere, which shows through the residual Aura the image of those who visited, and his gaze is more dangerous to recognize one of Your visitors.

Keo: "Drake! That traitor! And who are those who accompany him? "

¿!?: "Three warriors of light ..."

Keo turns to see where the voice came from, and sees the three commanders of the Society of Darkness who were to receive it.

Keo: "So you are the commanders of the Society of Darkness who sent Lu and Gloom to meet us?"

Sven: "That's right, but I see there's a better prize nearby."

Svetlana: "So Kaiser and Rocky are still alive ... and Starlock is with them, along with Drake."

Millicen: "Then, we must put a solution to this, they can not be far."

Keo: (smirking) "A hunt? That sounds very interesting."

 **Mountains of the southwest of the kingdom.**

In the steepest of the mountains, a castle is hidden, in which, a messenger from the society of the dark delivers a message to the owner of the castle, when reading it, he only smiles in an otherwise sinister way.

Onyx: "So Lord Lu and Lord Gloom invite me to join their fun, and it seems that my old friends Kodiak and Shira are on the move, it will be a pleasure to help Minty, Snowflake and Luna in their plans, and it will also be a pleasure Play with my old friends! "

Onyx takes a plant growing in the frame of a window, and it wilts in its hands, leaving no trace of life.

 **Division in Teams by missions currently:**

 **Team A**  
Eclipse  
Cat  
Silver  
Marshall  
Choco  
Queen Lucario

 **Team B**  
Ember  
Melody  
Shadow  
Everest  
Jenny  
Shira  
Kodiak  
King Samuel

 **Team C  
** Kaiser  
Rocky  
Starlock  
Drake

Zekda  
King Berris

 **Team D**  
Ryder  
Katie  
Skye  
Chase  
Rubble  
Carol  
Zuma  
Tracker

Misty  
Queen Prisma

 **Author notes: Cat: Just to show you where we're at so to not confuse you all. Now the adventure just gotten even more exciting. Any questions or request please pm marco or leave your reviews. Until next time.**

 **Marco Cat. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love..**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: How about! It's time to continue this story! And we thank you all for following us! I am very sorry for this delay, but between the events that occurred in my City, the earthquakes and my responsibilities, I had not been able to write, but ... Knowing that they like to read this encourages me, encourages us to continue! And speaking of continuing, let's continue with this chapter!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sekda.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Separated Roads, part 3.**

The hours pass slowly, while the teams are fulfilling their missions, and these seem to be complicated little by little, but far from being discouraged, they all seem very determined to continue and to meet, although the road seems to be very arduous, and the tests very complicated , their separate roads are going to come together again, they all rely firmly on it.

 **Road in the mountains, in direction to the City of Fallen Heroes.**

After they had to be divided again by the request of King Samuel, since it was necessary to protect and prevent the power of the sphinx from falling into the hands of the Society of Darkness, in addition, the rest of that team is perfectly aware that are still closely followed by Gloom and Lu, and to complement the situation, Eclipse is perfectly aware of the last thing her sister told only to her ...

 _Bright Lady: "Sister, you know that what is coming is going to be even more dangerous, and the two of them will be put to the test."_

 _Eclipse: "You called them ... did not you? The spirits of trust and protection. "_

 _Bright Lady: "That's right, once you get to the City of Fallen Heroes, their test will start, even before ... and you know the rules, you must protect them, but you can not intervene."_

 _Eclipse: "Yes ... surely that's very funny to me."_

 _Bright Lady: "Eclipse."_

 _Eclipse: "Okay, I understand, besides, I know they both do not need my help."_

 _Bright Lady: "Thank you little sister, I know you will succeed."_

 _Eclipse: "Whatever!"_

It is night, and she decided to keep an eye on the camp, even though Silver and Cat were opposed, she reminded them to need their strength for what follows, so they, against their will, agreed to rest.

Eclipse: "What a situation we're all in, the Silver and Cat test will start at any moment, regardless of how difficult it will be for them to get their skills in the City of Fallen Heroes. Ryder and his team must already be with Misty training the skills of Skye and Katie. And surely Kaiser, Rocky, Starlock and Drake must be about to repair that saber, sure that Keo must be furious, but now, we have to consider the protection of the Sphinx. "

Eclipse looks at the moon, and she simply closes her eyes, and smiles toward the firmament, in complete trust, believing, trusting in the success of all.

At dawn, after breakfast, the team sets off again, as soon as possible, with a slight difference, this time, Eclipse this time has cast a special spell that hides its tracks, to try as far as possible that Lu and Gloom find them easily, at least, delay them more.

Marshall: (Yawning) "Was it necessary to leave so early?"

Eclipse: "Yes, we have to get to the City of Fallen Heroes as soon as possible."

Cat: "Once we get our skills, everything will work out."

Choco: (Smiling ironically) "Yes ... of course."

Silver: (Seriously) "Can you tell me what you think is so funny?"

Choco: "Nothing really, it's just that you can not think that just getting your skills will win. That's just part of it. "

Silver and Cat stare at Choco for what she has just said, but are more amazed by what Marshall tells them.

Marshall: "It's like Bright Lady told us when we got here, really, our first primary mission is to get our skills and weapons, so there are still more missions before we go home."

Cat: "Of course! It could not be easy. It is not like this?"

Silver: "Dude, it's never really easy."

At that moment, they come to a part of the road that is a ledge, a path to the edge of a ravine.

Marshall: "And speaking of things that are not easy."

Eclipse: "We must continue on this ledge, it's the only way to the City of Fallen Heroes."

Choco: "The City itself is too dangerous, but getting to it is far from easy."

Our heroes continue their way through the outgoing, with the greatest care possible, after several minutes, they have traveled half way.

Cat: "Well, this turned out to be bread eaten ..."

At that very moment, a loud noise is heard, everyone turns to look upwards, and they look in fear as a landslide heads towards them.

Marshall: "Brother ... did you have to say that?"

Eclipse: "Everyone move their asses fast!"

They all begin to dodge the rocks that slide towards them, although the road space in the ravine is very small. Choco uses his sharp fan, and with the cut several rocks as if they were of paper.

Marshall: "Liquid clypeus!"

Marshall invokes a shield of water, which protects him from the rocks, while Eclipse dodges with great mastery everything that is directed to her. At that moment, no one notices that something strange happens, a part of the road where they stand Silver and Cat mysteriously disintegrates, and both slip.

Silver: "Aaaaah!"

Cat: "Help!"

Marshall realizes immediately, and reacts.

Marshall: "Aqua scutum!"

Marshall places a kind of water sphere around Cat and Silver, which will protect them from falling and rocks, but that's all it can do.

Eclipse: (Whispering) "So they started ... unexpected."

The rocks stop falling, and Marshall and Choco approach worried to the shore.

Marshall: "Brother! Silver! "

Choco: "We have to go down for them!"

Eclipse: "No!"

Marshall and Choco turn to see Eclipse disbelieving, who shows an extremely serious look.

Choco: "With all due respect ... are you crazy?"

Marshall: "We have to go and help them!"

Eclipse: "No ... I know it's hard to understand, but the three of us must continue our way to the City of Fallen Heroes."

Marshall: "But ... my brother and Silver, Ember would never forgive me ..."

Choco: "Also, are not they both supposed to get there?"

Eclipse: "They'll be fine, and you can believe me, they'll both get to the City of Fallen Heroes, trust me, but for now, we must go our way, you remember that Lu and Gloom follow our steps, and if we can keep them from approaching Cat and Silver, better, do not worry, they'll be fine. "

Marshall is very worried about Cat and Silver, but the serious look of Eclipse causes him and Choco to trust her, so again, the thre are set in motion. About half an hour later, at the bottom of the ravine, we find the two young warriors of light unconscious, Marshall's spell protected them, but the impact of the blow caused them to lose consciousness, At that moment, Cat begins to wake up.

Cat: "Oh! My head ... Silver? Silver! "

Cat gets up a bit dizzy, and locates Silver, approaches him and tries to make him react. "

Cat: (Worried) "Silver ... Silver reacts! Stop playing and reacts at once! "

After Cat waves Silver several times, he finally reacts, somewhat dizzy.

Silver: "C ... Cat? What happened?"

Cat: (Sighing relieved) "Friend, if you wanted to rest, I assure you there are better ways to do it ... are you okay?"

Silver: "I'm a little sore, I think Marshall's spell protected us very well ... And you? How are you?"

Cat: "I think like you, even though Marshall protected us, it was a very long fall."

Both stand up, and look up, toward the road, which is very high.

Silver: "I guess climbing is not going to be an option."

Cat: "Damn! It's too steep, we'd lose a lot of time climbing. "

Silver: "If we can climb."

Cat draws a map from their saddlebag, when they separated from the group, he got a normal map with the path to the City of Fallen Heroes.

Cat: "I think we can continue through the forest, we will reach others in a short time."

Silver: "I suppose we'd better get going, it's not convenient to be separated from our friends for a long time."

Both youngsters set out, walking through the forest trees, Cat's tracking skills thanks to his training at the FBI are useful to him at the moment, and Silver's abilities as a wolf explorer are also of help to them. The two walk for an hour, following the indications of the map, and avoiding the obstacles that can find. However, the surprises do not seem to finish appearing.

¿!?: "Help!"

Cat: "Silver, did you hear the same thing as me?"

Silver: "Maybe ... was it the voice of a child?"

¿!?: "Help! Please, somebody help us! "

Cat: "This can not be a mistake ... it's the voices of two children!"

Silver: "Why not? One more disaster, it should not surprise us. "

The two run in the direction from which the voices come, and soon they reach a plain, in the middle of that forest, there is a hole.

Silver: "This was definitely a trap."

Cat: "Hunters ... but, what are they hunting for?"

¿!?: "There is someone there? Please, help us out! "

Silver and Cat peer into the hole with caution, and discover in it two frightened children in the background.

Silver: "Quiet little, we'll help."

Cat and Silver begin to look around, and find a rope, Cat beckons Silver to fetch her, while he reassures the children.

Cat: "Little ones, we'll get them out soon, why do not they tell us their names?

Both children look at each other, still somewhat frightened.

Cat: (Smiling) "Come on ... my name is Cat, and my friend's name is Silver. What are your names? "

At last the two little ones sigh quietly, and come forward.

Shinrai: "My ... my name is Shinrai, and my brother's name is Mark."

At that moment, Silver arrives with the rope, ties it to a tree, between him and Cat they hold it tightly, and they both throw the rope to the children.

Silver: "Okay, Shinrai and Mark, tie the rope to the two of you, and hold it tight, we're going to raise it."

Shinrai: "Can we trust you two?"

Mark: "Will they help us? Are they going to protect us? "

Cat and Silver look at each other, both understand that the children are afraid, so the two smile to give them confidence.

Silver: "You can rest easy."

Cat: "You can trust us, we'll get you out of there!"

Shinrai and Mark do as they are asked, they hold tightly to the rope. Cat and Silver immediately start to climb, the children look somewhat fearful, but remain calm as they are raised, when leaving that hole, the little ones feel more calm, Cat immediately begins to review them, making sure that the two are safe and sound, without injuries.

Cat: "Not bad ... they only have some scratches, but nothing to regret."

Silver: "Little ones, how did you end up in that hole?"

Mark: "We were camping with our family, but we split up and got lost."

Shinrai: "We tried to go back, but it darkened, we thought to rest, but suddenly we fell into this hole."

Silver takes her saddlebag and takes out food and water.

Silver: "I think they must be hungry, so, can both eat!"

Shinrai: (Smiling) "Thank you."

The two children eat happy, while Cat and Silver face a new problem.

Cat: "Silver, you're aware of the situation, are not you?"

Silver just smiles, and approaches the children.

Silver: "Shinrai, Mark, where is your house? Where do you live?"

Mark: "We live in a place called the City of Fallen Heroes."

Shinrai: "Our family is in charge of your vigilance."

Cat and Silver are surprised to hear that, they walk away a little to talk.

Cat: "These two children live in the City of the Fallen Heroes? Do they both live in one of the most dangerous places in the Kingdom? "

Silver: "I know it's strange, but we can not leave them alone, and finally we're going there."

Cat looks at the children, deep down he knows he can not leave them alone, but even so, the situation is strange.

Silver: "Cat, friend, I know this is extremely strange, I know it causes you mistrust, but, you know it's the right thing to do."

Cat: "You're right, we'll take them and take care of them, and we'll figure out what's going on."

The two are once again approaching the children, and both smile at the little ones.

Cat: "Mark, Shinrai, we're going to accompany you to your house."

Silver: "We will protect you on your return trip, you will be safe with your family!"

Shinrai: "Really? Thank you! I know we can trust you two! "

Mark: "Yes! My brother is right! I know you will protect us! "

Silver and Cat are reassured to see the children's smiles, though, they are still somewhat confused, as they thought that the City of Fallen Heroes was an uninhabited city.

To the north of the Kingdom, Near the limits of the Kingdom, Moving away from the coast.

Kaiser, Drake, Starlock and Rocky move away as quickly as possible from the Ivory Legion camp, while they do, they are planning what they will do next.

Rocky: "Now that we have the sword of Prince Kaidon II, why do we have to go to the Angel Falls of Silver? Would not it be more practical for Drake to use Prince Kaidon's sword? It is in excellent condition. "

Kaiser: "I do not think so, for two reasons, to begin with, the weapons made with star metal are linked to each of their owners, do not work with all their power in the hands of anyone else, the second reason is because the sword of Drake although it was cut by Starlock, still retains its properties, and can be restored. "

Drake: "Even though I am glad to have taken the sword from that wretch of Keo, I do not like the idea of using it to restore mine, it does not seem fair."

Kaiser: "That leads to the other point of this mission, I have the theory that when Prince Kaidon II defended you Drake, when he sacrificed for you, voluntarily or involuntarily, he inherited to you his star metal sword. "

Everyone is surprised to hear Kaiser's theory.

Drake: "He ... he inherited his sword to me ?!"

Kaiser: "That's right, after reading the properties of the star metal, I came across an interesting fact, if the owner of an article of this metal dies, the article in question loses its binding property, and turns gray , but in this case, the sword of Prince Kaidon ... "

Drake: "It's still silver! And shining! "

Rocky: "I get it! Then we could unite them, it would be like raising the sword! "

Kaiser: "Exactly! That is why it is so important to reach the Angel Falls of Silver, is crucial to the restoration. "

Of soon, one of the young people notices that someone was separated.

Rocky: "Guys, I do not see Starlock."

Drake: "Where is he? We can not be late. "

At that moment, they see Starlock coming out of the bushes, but what surprises them most is that on leaving, he is holding a girl.

Starlock: "This lady has been following us since we left the Ivory Legion camp."

Drake: "For her uniform, her rank is high, she's a Keo recruiter."

Rocky: "And now what do we do?"

Kaiser: "We do not have many options ... All right, miss, identify!"

Zekda: "Easy! I'm not an enemy! My name is Zekda! "

Drake is astonished to hear that name, he begins to beg who is not who he thinks he is.

Rocky: "Why are you following us?"

Zekda: "I know that you are the members of the ancient order of the Warriors of Light, and I hope that you can take me to my father, he was also a member of the warriors of the Light."

Drake stares at Zekda, Kaiser notices, and imagines what is happening, so he takes the floor.

Kaiser: "Zekda, can you tell us the name of your father?"

Zekda: "My father is called Vectorius."

Rocky and Starlock are calm, Kaiser is surprised to hear the name of Zekda's father, because he knows the story that Drake told him, but precisely Drake has his eyes petrified, as if he had seen a ghost.

Rocky: "Vectorius?"

Starlock: "I seem to have heard his name, but I have not had the honor of meeting him."

Kaiser approaches Drake, aware of the situation.

Kaiser: "Drake, is Zekda talking about who I think?"

Drake, with a sad look, just nods, confirming what Kaiser imagines.

Kaiser: (Serious) "In that case, it's unfair not to tell him."

Kaiser turns to speak, but Drake holds him by the right arm.

Kaiser: "Drake?"

Drake: "Kaiser, I will."

Kaiser: "Okay, okay Drake, be strong."

Drake walks and stands in front of Zekda, he sighs, preparing to speak.

Drake: "Zekda, are you that young girl who was separated from the arms of her father long ago by Keo?"

Zekda: "That's right! Do you know my father? Can you tell me where it is? Could you take me with him? "

Drake: (Smiling with sadness) "My sister Jenny and I met your father, just like me, he was delivered to the society of darkness by Keo, if not for him and his hope and his great ideas, maybe Jenny and I would continue to be prisoners in the Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay. "

Zekda: "Really? Then my father escaped with you. "

Drake: "Yes, in fact, he was the one who had the great idea that Jenny used her skills in an ivy growing in the window of our cell."

Zekda: "I am very happy, my father has always distinguished himself by being skillful in identifying the abilities of others. So you can take me with him? "

Drake: "Zekda, I really wish I could do it, I swear I would give my life to be able to do it!"

Zekda: "So ... are you denying yourself?"

Drake: "No! It is not that I am denying myself, but ... when we escaped the castle, we were discovered by one of the commanders of the society of darkness, Howl Gray, we tried to escape him, but he launched us his special attack with his sword, the sphere of infernal fire, caused an explosion, and with it, the cart we were in was shattered, My sister and I managed to get away unscathed from that attack, but Vectorius, he was crushed by the remains of the cart. "

Zekda: (With tears in his eyes) "No, it can not be, my father, he is ..."

Drake: (Sad) "I'm so sorry ... Vectorius, he can not survive, thanks to him, Jenny and I are free, but he, I can not ... really, I'm very sorry!"

Zekda falls to his knees, brings his hands to his face, and cries inconsolably upon learning of the death of his father, the Vectorius hero. Drake tries to get close, but is stopped by his friends.

Starlock: "Drake, leave it."

Drake: "But ... we can not ..."

Starlock: "Just let her, let her cry everything she needs, right now, it's the best, let her get rid of that pain."

Starlock approaches Zekda a little and watches.

Rocky: "Wake up, Drake, remember that Starlock lost his brother too, remember that his brother was killed by the society of darkness."

Kaiser: "Starlock understands what Zekda is feeling, and he's right, let's let him vent."

¿!?: "How sincere and tender, they will make me cry."

Everyone turns to see surprised where the voice comes from, but one of them recognizes it immediately. "

Starlock: "You!"

Among the scrubs are three commanders of the society of darkness, Svetlana, Sven and Millicen, accompanied by Keo, the leader of the Ivory Legion, and Sweetie, the sorceress, who only smiles without saying a word.

Svetlana: "They are so tender, I insist, they almost make me cry."

Millicen: "There is no doubt that your feelings are your weakness."

Sven: "They almost distill honey. Disgust me!"

Keo: "The stars are on our side, do not try anything else, they will be sacrificed in the name of the Ivory Legion."

The warriors of light stand still, they did not expect to be reached so soon, and they know that if they want to finish their mission, they must get rid of them as quickly as possible. At that time, to complicate their situation a little more, they notice that several dark soldiers and the legion of ivory are in the area. But at that moment, Kaiser, Drake and Rocky notice that Starlock smiles as he approaches the riverbank.

Starlock: "Very well Svetl ... Sve what!?

Svetlana: (Confused) "My name is Svetlana, what are you trying to do?"

Starlock: "Curious, I thought someone who boasts of being one of the commanders of the Dark Society would have a somewhat more intimidating name."

Svetlana: "What are you saying ?!"

After these words, Starlock closes his eyes and smiles, he draws the sword to the right of his hip with his right hand, pointing the sharp end in the same direction as Svetlana as he puts himself in combat position.

Starlock: "You know what, you do not look so rude, I think you look better on Esvy's name, I'll call you that!"

Svetlana: "Miserable brat! You'll regret this! "

Starlock immediately runs out of the place following the river.

Starlock: "Come on, show me what you know!"

Starlock insists while looking at his teammates and beckons him to go.

Rocky: "What are you doing ?!"

Kaiser: "I think I understand, divide and conquer ... we do not need to beat them, just separate them, and let's get rid of them, so we can continue ... but before."

Kaiser immediately runs to the side of the trees, stands firmly, and raises his arms.

Kaiser: "CARAMBOLA MYSTICUM SPHAERA!"

At that moment, all the dark soldiers, and several soldiers of the ivory legion float out of their hiding places, and in the air, they collide abruptly between them, one after the other, being knocked out on the floor, annoying one of the commanders of the Dark Society.

Sven: "Damn Kaiser! Svetlana and I were sure that we killed you! "

Kaiser: "Well, that just confirms that you really are not that clever, since you could not face me alone."

Sven: "You'll see how clever I can become. AURA DE TENEBRIS ARBORIBUS! "

The spell that I cast Sven is a dark aura spell that controls the trees, causing their branches to move like ropes, loving Kaiser from their arms, Rocky realizes and is about to go to help him, but is stopped by an arrow, when touching the ground this, the grass turns black, dead, who has shot that arrow is Millicen, who only smiles at him.

Millicen: "Heaven, do not despair, I will gladly take care of you, I will kill you with my arrows, you know, I built my own weapon, and I am the best construction elf there is."

Rocky: "You're a waste of skill, but I do not think you're any better than me."

The two begin to jump in the branches of the trees, branch by branch, while Millicen throws him arrow after arrow to Rocky, he is not frightened, on the contrary, observes the arrows, that Millicen throws to him, looking for a pattern, that leaves only to Drake, in front of Keo and Sweetie.

Keo: "You were my best legionnaire Drake, but you only had one mistake, honor and compassion."

Drake: "Error? Is honor and compassion a mistake? You're wrong Keo, those are not mistakes, they are values, and those values are what make me different from you. "

Keo: "Nonsense! But now I will finish with you a good time. "

Drake launches into the attack on Keo, temporarily using the sword of Prince Kaidon II, but is surprised by some of Keo's soldiers who repel him.

Drake: "Miserable coward! Give the face! "

Keo: "You're not worthy to fight with me yet, but my soldiers can kill you right away if you want to. Soldiers! Have fun!"

Soldier: "As Lord Keo says!"

While on the bank of the river, Starlock runs to a few rocks, at that point stops, and prepares to face Svetlana with his short sword which is already enveloped in white flames, she reaches him furious, wielding his sword wrapped in black flames.

Svetlana: "Miserable brat, I'll teach you to fear me!"

Starlock: (Smiling) "I fear you Esvy? Why?"

Svetlana is more angry and launches with her sword, Starlock dodges for very little, and repels the attack with his sword, holding the weight of Svetlana, she kicks him in the stomach, throwing it against a rock, Starlock immediately gets up, and throws himself against Svetlana, she waits for him and both clash their swords, holding both in the attack.

Svetlana: "You brat, you better surrender at once!"

Starlock: (Smiling) "You know, I think I'm wrong, you're definitely not rude ... ESVY!"

Svetlana: (Angry) "Stupid and insolent brat!"

Svetlana is about to launch an attack on Starlock that is on the river's edge, Starlock immediately takes advantage of the magical abilities of his armor, and moves swiftly behind Svetlana. Svetlana loses the balance to fail the attack, and Starlock takes advantage to push it to the river, where the commander of the society of the dark falls, and is dragged by the stream of the river.

Starlock: (Smiling) If you get mad you lose! "

Svetlana: (Shouting) "Miserable! When I get out of here, you'll pay me! "

Svetlana is dragged down the river, surely she will leave the river, but for now, this battle is over.

On the other hand, Sven approaches Kaiser smiling maliciously, holding him tied with his spell.

Sven: "I have no idea how you survived last time, but I will enjoy killing you again worm!

At that moment Sven hits Kaiser on his face, over and over again. While Kaiser only feels the pain in his face.

Kaiser: (Sorrowful) "To be an aura sorcerer, you respect very little life."

Sven: "Respect life? Why should I respect life when I can control it? All the power in our hands, and we should just move a finger to get what we want. "

Sven tries to give a new blow to Kaiser, but the advantage that Sven feels very confident.

Kaiser: "Exchange sphaeram!"

When they say these words, both sorcerers begin to shine, and a great flash of light appears, after which, Sven and Kaiser have exchanged places, Kaiser is standing in front of Sven, who is moored instead of Kaiser.

Sven: "What the hell? Exchange spha ...! "

Kaiser: "IOCULATIO!"

Immediately, before Sven can finish his spell, Kaiser casts a Gag spell, with which a magical aura is placed around Sven's mouth, preventing him from casting any spells.

Kaiser: "After listening to you talk, this is the least I should do, we can not waste time with you now."

Meanwhile, in the trees, Rocky and Millicen continue to shoot arrows at each other, Millicen's arrows seem to be getting closer to Rocky, while Rocky is not, but somehow, Rocky is not worried, on the contrary, it seems that is analyzing the situation.

Millicen: "Rocky, you're just wasting your time, when one of my arrows gives you, it's all over."

Rocky: "Using poison arrows to keep me from getting close does not give you the edge."

Millicen: "That's what you think, this will be your end."

Millicen approaches and she shoots another arrow, but she is surprised by Rocky, who immediately jump from his hiding place, I point at him with his bow, and I shoot an arrow wrapped in white flames, which destroys the branch where Millicen is stopped, making her fall, Rocky throws a new arrow, but this one has a net, which traps Millicen and leaves it hanging in a tree.

Rocky: "I can also make my own arrows, but unlike you, I use more variety of them, not like you who only use poisoned arrows."

Millicen: (Smiling) "Sly, very cunning, but I guarantee you heaven that this is not over, it just begins."

Rocky just turns around and starts running to where his friends are, but he has not noticed that one of Millicen's arrows grazes him in his left arm, they're just a few drops, but he's poisoned.

Meanwhile, Drake tries by all means possible to approach Keo, but the soldiers around him prevent it.

Drake: "Get out of my way!"

After killing another Ivory Legion's soldier, Keo raged with anger. The warrior shook Prince Kaidon's sword, finally had his chance of revenge.

Keo: "Drake. I already started feeling your lack."

Drake: "I'll let you sink to hell. You and your damn army!"

Keo: "I do not think so."

Immediately after a legion soldier who came up with a strong shield on Drake's face, dropping it, the soldier took an ax ready to decapitate him.

Soldier: "After killing you, the glory will be mine."

Unexpectedly an arrow pierced the soldier's skull killing him. Drake turned and saw Zedka with a crossbow in her hands.

Drake: "Nice shoot girl. Now let's think about the most important things."

Drake approached dangerously to Keo. Keo once felt a shiver of fear inside he so decided to use Sweetie against Drake.

Keo: "Sweetie. Kill him! Immediately."

The young witch was about to launch a dark sphere against him, but for the sake of bad luck the collar of submission was turned off and Sweetie recovered knowledge that she was about to hit Drake, then moved her hand and struck a tree and finally ran into the forest.

Keo: "Where are you going?!"

When he saw Drake's eyes lit up with a blue light and the sword emitting light beams was really terrified.

Keo: "Ah damn. Retreat! Retreat!"

All the soldiers obeyed to their leaders and ran to their camp. Kaiser and the others were celebrating their victory, but Drake had a question in his mind: where is Sweetie?

Kaiser: Drake, are you all right?

Drake: "I want to know where Sweetie is gone."

Kaiser: "Drake wait..."

Kaiser could not finish the sentence that Drake had already disappeared.

The young warrior followed Sweetie's footprints to the ground until he reached her.

Sweetie: "Drake, you have to help me."

Drake: "Why?"

Sweetie: "Keo forced me to be his wife. And with this collar I am condemned to do evil actions, only you can free me and bring me back to my world."

Drake: "How can I know if I have to trust you?"

Unhappily, Sweetie gave a long kiss on Drake's lips. There was something Keo hated, betrayal. Now, Drake knew she was an ally.

Sweetie: Do you believe me now?

Drake: "All right, I'll help you."

Drake tried to release the young witch, but shortly after the collar of submission relited and Sweetie noticed correctly in time.

Sweetie: "Oh no! Drake you must go now."

Drake: "But..."

Sweetie: "Do not worry about me, I'll be fine."

Immediately she teleported to the camp of the ivory legion. Meanwhile Rocky, Starlock, Kaiser and Zedka reached Drake to see if he was fine

Kaiser: "Drake, are you okay? Where is Sweetie?"

Drake: "I'm fine, Sweetie is gone. Now... it will be best to continue our journey. "

Rocky: "I'm wondering something: why did Keo have been terrified when you approached him?"

Zedka: "I think I know."

Rocky: "Really?"

Zedka: "Yes, a few days ago, Keo was read the future by a clairvoyant. He told him that if he went on with this dark path he would be defeated by he will become the new king of the knights."

Drake: "That I will become the leader of that miserable army? No way! It must be a joke!"

Starlock: "Joke or not, Keo believes it, and that makes it even more dangerous."

Kaiser: "It would be better ..."

At that moment, a soldier of the ivory legion appears, and is about to shoot the warriors with a crossbow.

Soldier: "They die! Miserables! "

The warriors turn to look surprised, but at that moment, a leopard leaps out of a tree that with one of its claws eliminates the soldier of the legion of ivory.

Kaiser: "What just happened?"

Starlock: "A leopard? In this forest? "

The leopard walks towards them, and as it does, it changes form, now a young man is seen dressed in the uniform of the society of the dark, smiling to them.

Drake: "A Soldier and Wizard shapeshifter."

Rocky: "Who are you?"

Cody: "My name is Cody, I'm a friend."

Starlock: (Serious) "A friend? But, why do you wear the uniform of the society of darkness? "

Cody: "I was fulfilling a mission, I was infiltrating the ranks of the society of the dark, but, recently, someone through a voice that came from nowhere asked me to leave my anonymity ... I would not know how to explain it , it was a warm voice. "

Rocky: "Bright Lady ..."

 **Forest of Mystic Maples, Fairy Valley.**

The warriors have rested from their journey, but now, everyone is curious about how their abilities will acquire Katie and Skye, and above all, how they will learn to use them.

Ryder: "We should not take too much time on this, we should leave as soon as possible."

Tracker: "Calma amigo! Misty knows what she's doing, she'll take care of it. "

Misty enters the cabin with two saddlebags, and hands them to Katie and Skye, while she smiles at them.

Katie: "Well, I guess we're about to start."

Skye: "What should we do?"

Misty: "Girls, in the middle of Fairy Valley there is a very special cave, you two must enter it, and look for its elements."

Chase: "Your elements?"

Carol: "Fairies acquire their skills according to their element, do not they?"

Misty: "Right, I'll give you an example, Jenny, when she walked in, she found that her element is the forest."

Rubble: "And how did she find it? How did she know her element was the forest? "

Misty: (Smiling) "I can not tell you that for the moment, they'll find out there, when they do, then I'll explain."

Zuma: "But, my fwiend, this can not be so easy."

Misty: "I'm afraid not, it's kind of a test for the two of them, but do not worry, I know you two will outdo it."

Katie and Skye sigh, they both walk to the entrance to the cave, and pause for a moment.

Katie: "All right, are you ready, Skye?"

Skye: (Smiling) "I'm ready if you're ready."

Katie: "Well, go ahead!"

The two friends enter the cave together, looking for their items, waiting for any possible surprises, while their friends wait patiently at the entrance.

Desert of Death.

The team that is led by King Samuel lands near an oasis, in which, all take water and prepare a reservation.

King Samuel: "We must be prepared, the Sphinx could be found anywhere."

Melody: "That's not much help, finding or locating something in the desert will not be easy."

Shadow: "And less if Luna, Snowflake and Minty are here."

Kodiak: "Why the Sphinx? Why at this very moment? "

Shira: "And why not? We all know that the ambition of the society of darkness has no limits. "

Jenny: (It would be) "No, Kodiak is right, why look for the Sphinx at this time? Why did not they do it sooner? "

Ember: "Because before they did not believe that someone could dare to stop them."

Everyone looks at Ember surprised, but Everest nods positively, supporting Ember.

Everest: "Yes, Ember is right, they had all the power, but now ..."

Jenny: "The society of darkness feels threatened."

King Samuel: "And that is why we must prevent them from achieving their goal, we have to locate the Sphinx first."

Meanwhile, in a pyramid, about 10 miles from the Oasis, Snowflake, Minty and Luna are watching the surroundings, when at that moment, one more guest appears.

Snowflake: "Onyx, you've finally arrived."

Luna: "Did you take too much time to lose your time?"

Minty: "We have to look for the new mascot of the Dark society."

Onix: (smiling maliciously) "Ladies, I'm sorry for my delay, but I can assure you that this will be a very entertaining mission, because I can feel the presence of my two ... friends, Shira and Kodiak."

Luna: "Are they both here?"

Snowflake: "And surely they do not come alone, they must come with the warriors of light."

Minty: (Smiling) "Interesting ... then, we should prepare a warm reception!"

 **Forest in the foothills of the Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes:**

Silver and Cat walk through the forest in the company of the children they rescued, Shinrai and Mark, soon it will be dark, so they will have to camp with the small ones, but they do not know that they are being followed by a forest inhabitant, a creature that many believed extinct, and can become very dangerous, a legendary creature that has the body and head of a lion with three rows of sharp teeth, such as shark, bat wings, horns, and the tail of a dragon, they are being followed by a Manticore.

 **Author notes: And the adventure continues! And more excitement! The characters Shinrai and Mark belong to the stories of , and the character Cody belongs to Rescue Wolf. And remember, Any questions or requests please pm or leave your comments. Until next time.**

 **Marcogalmich. Cat. Titanflame. They are. Outside.**

 **Jesus. Is love.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone its Cat here writing to you the next chapter of an amazing story. Now this chapter will be sad because two death will occur. What good story that is similar to Final Fantasy wouldn't have at least a few deaths in yet, am I right? (cricket noise)**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the story and leave your reviews.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sekda, Cody.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Separated Roads, part 4.**

 **Forest of Mystic Maples, Fairy Valley, Mystic Cave.**

Katie and Skye walk into the dark cave, and they both try to be patient, because they do not know what they will have to do, or face.

Katie: "We've been walking for a long time ... What are we looking for?"

Skye: "Misty just said that here we would find our elements, but I do not clarify how we would recognize them, she just said we would do it.

Katie: "I guess we have to trust."

Both friends continue walking, until they reach the center of the cave, both of them are very surprised by the sight, because the whole place is completely illuminated by the crystals on the walls, Walls that glow in an intense blue sky color, the cave is very broad, but they can not see what they are looking for.

Skye: "This place is amazing!"

Katie: "Everything is very beautiful, this part of the cave is very wide, I wonder where is what we are looking for?"

!?: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pathetic, this is just pathetic! "

The two girls turn to see where the voice comes from, and discover two figures they did not expect to see, the Fairy Queen, Tracy, and the Sorcerer's Sovereign, the sorcerer's king, Cloud.

Katie: "What are they doing here ?!"

Skye: "Is not nobody supposed to get in here any more than the two of us?"

Tracy: "Are not you glad to see me, my dear daughter?"

Cloud: "This is a glorious encounter! Then my daughter will return to my lap! "

Katie and Skye walk slowly backward, ready to defend themselves with whatever, for the two of them are alone against their enemies.

Katie: "How come you two are here?"

Tracy: (Smiling sinisterly) "We just came to claim what belongs to us by right."

Skye: "What belongs to them by right? What are they referring to? "

Cloud: (With a cold look) "We're talking about the two of you, of course!"

At that point, Tracy uses her magical scepter, and with the Levite to Katie close to her, without giving him a chance to move, while Cloud uses his black spear, and with it performs a magic spell tie, with which, ties Skye and brings her to his side.

Meanwhile, in front of the cave entrance, Ryder and his friends patiently wait for Katie and Skye.

Tracker: "Dios mío! It's been a long time since the two of them went in there in the dark! "

Chase: "You still do not like the Dark Tracker?"

Tracker: "I can not deny it, it still makes me nervous."

Ryder: "Guys, do not worry, I know they'll both be fine."

Rubble: "Yes, they have always been very brave!"

Misty: "Well that's very convenient, because the test that awaits they there in will require a lot of value."

!?: "Value and intelligence ..."

Everyone present turns to where the voice came from, and they meet a warrior girl in a green and red uniform, smiling broadly.

Misty: "Prism?"

Prisma: (Smiling) "I already see that they still test the value for fairies."

Ryder: (Confused) "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Misty: "Oh! Of course, she is Queen Prima, one of the four sovereigns of the neighboring kingdoms. "

Zuma: "Weally? Are there mowe neighbowing kingdoms? "

Misty: "That's right, it's a bit complicated ... but Prisma, if you're here, does that mean that you're going to intervene?

Prisma: "My friend, the answer to your question is a definite yes. At this moment Samuel is with Jenny and his team, as we discover a very serious threat, the Society of Darkness is behind the sphinx trace? "

Misty: "WHAT DO YOU SAY ?!"

Tracker: "But it's very dangerous! While Queen Kate and King Humphrey trained Melody and me, they told us about the four legendary animals ... the sphinx can not fall into their hands. "

Prisma: "I see that the invoking kings trained them very well. Do not worry young warriors, we will not allow them. "

Misty: "And what about King Berris and Queen Lucario?"

Prism: "Berris is currently trying to locate the team that will repair the Drake Saber, and Queen Lucario heads to the City of Fallen Heroes, to help Eclipse and the others."

Misty: "Well, then, that means that the society of the dark is concerned, they try to stop the warriors of light at any cost ... Well they will not make it!"

Prism: "That's why we're going to help them too, the society of darkness has already done too much damage."

Everyone is silent for a moment, thinking about what Queen Prisma has told them. After a few minutes, Ryder just looks up, and smiling, he finally speaks.

Ryder: "Okay, we will not get anything to worry about, Chase, Rublle, how about we three train a little?"

Chase: "Of course Ryder Sir!"

Rubble: "Do you really want me to train too?"

Ryder: "If Rubble, I realize that Cat is right, you also have to defend yourself, so ..."

Ryder draws his sword, and places himself in a defensive position.

Ryder: "The two come against me, atáquenme the two together!"

Chase: "As you order Ryder!"

Rubble: "If you say so ..."

Zuma: "Okay, I think it will be intewesting to see them twain a little."

Tracker: "Yeah, maybe this way we'll release some stress."

Misty smiles to see the enthusiasm of the young warriors, so she makes appear with her magic two armchairs, a table and a teapot and two cups.

Misty: "I guess we can relax as we watch them train, it will be entertaining as we wait for Katie and Skye."

Prisma: "It's a good idea, after all, we can not rush things."

Meanwhile, inside the cavern, the two warriors of light are far from relaxed, as they are facing their natural rivals, without skills.

Tracy: "My young daughter, you could have everything you want, you could be the most beautiful and revered fairy in the whole kingdom, but instead you decided to protect those ... bland and pathetic humans."

Katie: "Bland and pathetic humans? I think you're very wrong, humans are not like that. "

Tracy: "Nonsense! And if that were not enough, you focused your attention on a human, why be loyal to a human when you could have at your feet and in your service a large number of them? "

Katie: "What are you saying ?!"

Cloud: "Ha! Tracy is absolutely right! And you too Skye, you will return to your father's side, from where you should never leave. "

Skye: "You can not tell me what to do, you can not decide my destiny!"

Cloud: "Of course I can! And if you do not do what I tell you, well, you two should know what the consequences will be. "

Tracy: "We will not let them go against us! And if necessary, we'll eliminate them both, we've done it before. "

Cloud: "Although now, perhaps not necessary, the two lost their skills, so we can control them very easily."

Tracy: "But we know those friends of yours could be a problem, so we'll clean the world of their interference."

Katie: "What are they saying?"

Cloud: "Whatever you two heard, let's get rid of your pathetic friends."

Tracy: "One by one, we will not let them continue to corrupt."

Skye and Katie: "Corrupting us?"

Cloud: "That's right, I personally will start with that stupid water wizard, that Marshall idiot, he should never have looked at my daughter, he will die slowly, like a flower wilting with polluted water."

At that moment Cloud uses his magic in a flower that grows inside the cave, using a very dark water that when touching the flower, it kills it slowly.

Tracy: "Interesting idea, I prefer something more ... subtle, young warriors of light would be an interesting addition to my personal collection."

Katie: "What do you say?"

Tracy: "Sorry, daughter, it might be that you can keep a personal pet, after I've removed all your feelings and emotions, I could let you keep that Ryder, like a personal, soulless toy, just your orders. "

The two girls hear in disbelief what those two dark commanders have told them, that slowly makes them angry.

Katie: (With eyes closed) "I can not understand it."

Tracy: "Curious, what can not you understand? Power, superiority? "

Skye: (With a sneer) "She can not understand how it is possible that the fairy queen, and a fairy of the light, can be so cruel ... and in fact, I can not either believe that my father is so possessive and cruel! "

Cloud: "Nonsense! You two belong to us, and if we have to hurt them to understand it, it will be a real pleasure to do so! "

The two friends are very angry at what they hear, their desire to protect their friends and the kingdom of those despicable beings detonate something in their hearts, around Skye is seen to start running a light wind, which slowly begins to increase its speed, while around Katie, begins to gradually shine a light, which gradually increases in intensity.

Katie: (Angry) "They will not get close to our friends, they will not continue to torment the kingdom ... and definitely, you will not put a finger on Ryder!

Skye: (With a sad and angry look) "Nike was right, Cloud, you're too cruel, I'm not going to let you do more harm to the kingdom, and I assure you that if you put a finger on Marshall , you're going to wish you had never met me! "

The two girls shine in that instant, on their backs they appear their beautiful wings, which shine brightly, those of Skye shine in a shining rose, while those of Katie shine in a spectacular silver tone, and that is not everything, opposite two of them appear their weapons. In front of Skye appears a sai of star metal, while, in front of Katie appears a silver scepter, also of star metal. When they touch the hands of their owners, both weapons shine and are enveloped in white flames.

Cloud: "Damn!

Tracy: "Katie once again became a fairy of light and mystique, and Skye once again became a fairy of the wind and air element."

Cloud: "Well then, this is over now! If they both insist on challenging us, then we will eliminate them immediately! "

Tracy makes appear a great luminous dagger, while Cloud makes appear a great dark stake, and immediately, both lazan against Katie and Skye. But at the same instant, Skye makes use of his new abilities, generates a great gust of wind around him, while Katie materializes two beams of light, Skye manages that his gust of wind returns the dark stake against Cloud, whereas, that the light dagger passes through a beam of Katie's light, and leaves the other, back against Tracy.

Cloud: "Impossible!"

Tracy: "Damn ..."

Both dark commanders are pierced by their evil creations, but, to the surprise of Skye and Katie, the two do not die, both figures begin to dissolve, like smoke.

Katie: "What happened?"

Skye: "Were not they two here?"

Tracy: "Oh, Katie, if we were, and at the same time not, for the courage test of both of you, the magic of this cavern invoked what could be a challenge for both of you, and I manipulate that magic."

Katie: "How do you say ?!"

Skye: "But, how did you know?"

Cloud: "Your little encounter with Smokey, Sultan and Howl Gray was an event, when they appeared in Tracy's palace, we immediately knew where you were going."

Tracy: "We just had to intervene a bit, and get them back with us."

Skye: "You are sick!"

Cloud: "But do not get confused, this is only a minor setback."

Tracy: "The next time we meet, we will not be so pious."

Both dark commanders disappear in a cloud of smoke without a trace, leaving the new fairies alone. Katie and Skye just fall on the floor, sitting, sighing somewhat relieved.

Katie: "That was quite an experience ..."

Skye: "We were lucky, as we two emerged victorious from the test, they two were no longer needed, so they were expelled from here."

Katie begins to laugh at that moment, confusing Skye a little.

Skye: "Katie, what's so funny?"

Katie: "Think about it, Skye, they're both out of their minds! They both think we two are their property! And they are capable of everything to achieve their ambitions! But even so, they were our test, and they taught us to be brave! "

Skye: (Smiling) "You're right! It's a bit ironic! I suppose we succeeded, so we should go back to our friends. "

Katie: (Smiling) "Right! So let's go back and let everyone know the good news! "

Both friends are on their way back with their friends, with their skills and weapons, willing to help anyone who needs it.

 **Ivory Legion Camp.**

Sweetie's necklace exploded another time, so he had some freedom before the necklace blushed. She was walking in the middle of the forest while she felt something... it was love, she was still thinking about Drake, she was convinced that he would be her salvation.

Sweetie: "Drake... I miss you."

In the meantime. Even Drake was feeling the same feeling, he could no longer think of anything other than Sweetie and although they were very distant they felt much near than ever.

Sweetie sat on a rock by the river and began to sing:

(Sweetie)

 ** _All alone, lost in this abyss /_** **_  
Crawling in the dark_** **_  
Nothing to wet my longing lips_** **_  
And I wonder where you are_**

 ** _Are you far?_** **_  
Will you come to my rescue?_** **_  
Am I left to die?_** **_  
But I can't give up on you_**

At that moment Drake continued the song, just as if she could hear Sweetie's voice.

(Drake)

 ** _I feel you keep me alive._** **_  
You are my salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Touch you, taste you, feel you here /_** **_  
Oh oh yeah yeah_**

(Drake)

 ** _I feel you keep me alive._** **_  
You are my salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Hold me, heal me, keep me near /_** **_  
Oh oh yeah yeah_**

(together)

 ** _My heart will burn for you_** **_  
It's all I can do_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Salvation_** **_  
Salvation_** **_  
(Keeping me alive)_** **_  
Salvation_** **_  
(You're keeping me)_** **_  
Salvation_** **_  
(You're keeping me alive)_**

As she sang, Sweetie felt her eyes fill of tears. She could no longer obey Keo's orders, she wanted to be free and go home.

(Sweetie)

 ** _Been out from under who I am /_** **_  
And who I want to be_** **_  
Held you tightly in my hands /_** **_  
Why are we unraveling?_**

 ** _Was it me?_** **_  
Will you come to my rescue /_** **_  
Or did I push to far_** **_  
When did I turn my back on you?_**

(Drake)

 ** _I feel you keep me alive._**

 ** _You are my salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Touch you, taste you, feel you here /_**

 ** _Oh oh yeah yeah_**

(Drake)

 ** _I feel you keep me alive._** **_  
You are You are my salvationmy salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Hold me, heal me, keep me near /_** **_  
Oh oh Oh oh yeah yeahyeah yeah_**

(together)

 ** _My heart will burn for you_** **_  
It's al It's all I can dol I can do_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Salvation_** **_  
Sal(You're keepinng me alive)_**

Every word that came out, both felt more united and their love was growing more and more. Now it seemed that nobody could divide them anymore.

(together)

 ** _Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you_** **_  
Give it all just Oh oh yeah yeah to find yod you!_**

(Drake)

 ** _keeping me alive._** **_  
You are m You are my salvationy salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Touch you, taste you, feel you here /_** **_  
Oh oh y Oh oh yeah yeaheah yeah_**

(Drake)

 ** _Your love will never die._**

 ** _You are my salvation_** **_  
You are my salvation_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Hold me, heal me, keep me near /_** **_  
Oh oh y Oh oh yeah yeaheah yeah_**

(together)

 ** _My heart will burn for you_** **_  
It's all It's all I can doI can do_**

(Sweetie)

 ** _Salvation_** **_  
Salvatiging me alive)_**

(together)

 ** _Salvation!_**

Sweetie looks at the stars in the middle of the night, sighs slightly, and lets a few tears escape her eyes, but those tears come together in her hands, and with Sweetie's magic, they transform into a solid object, when she looks at him , smiles, and whispering a spell, this object disappears his hands.

Sweetie: "Warrior, Aura Wizard, you're the closest to my beloved Drake, please, when it's time, give it to him alone, please."

Swetiee stands up, and even looking at the stars, just smiles.

Swettie: "It's time to go back ... just, whatever happens must happen."

Sweetie teleported to the camp, where she and Keo shared the tent. Sweetie sighed and wished she could spend more time with Drake. A hand appears and touches Sweetie's shoulder. She gasped and turned, only to see Keo standing in front of her.

Sweetie: sigh: "Keo my love, you scared me."

Keo only smile and lean in to kiss Sweetie. Sweetie accepted her faith and close her eyes, trying to imagine Drake kissing her instead. But to her surprise, Keo lips didn't touch hers and instead when to her ear.

Keo: "I really hate betrayal Sweetie."

Sweetie managed to get away in time from Keo, who nearly stabbed her in the stomach with a poisoned dagger. Keo only smiles frantically.

Keo: "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't be watching your every moves?"

Sweetie: "So you knew."

Keo: "Of course I knew, you would not believe I would not be aware of my future queen."

Sweetie: "I'm not your queen!"

Keo: "No, you're not, and now, you'll never be."

Sweetie: "This time you can not do anything, shadow ball!"

Sweetie's attack hit Keo's chest, but unexpectedly had no effect. Keo walked over and took Sweetie by the neck and began to tighten. Sweetie tried to resist but she was losing her senses, then she realized what was happening, Keo had stabbed her in her stomach, Keo then stabbed her again, but this time in her heart, Sweetie tried to respond but did not could. The poison taking effect fast. Keo sighed and sat cross-legged, looking at the woman he believed he loved, slowly disappearing. Sweetie stopped her struggling and went to bed. Sweetie smiled and knew that this was the end.

Sweetie: thoughts: {At least I got to see Drake one last time.}

Keo watched as Sweetie took her last breathe. Keo stood up and summon a few men, who he order to take Sweetie's body away. Keo snarled in anger and promise to make Drake pay.

 **Team Drake.**

Drake stopped and gasped. Rocky looked at the older man and wonder what is wrong.

Rocky: "Drake...are you okay?"

Drake: "I think so."

Drake continue his walk but is still wondering what is wrong.

Suddenly, Kaiser stops in front of everyone.

Starlock: "Kaiser?"

Kaiser: (shouting) "AAAAAAH!"

Everyone is frightened to hear the young sorcerer shout, but they are more surprised to see that a purple aura emerges from his body and this manifests as a kind of smoke in front of everyone.

Rocky: "What's happening ?!"

Starlock: "It is an aura of a living being, this can only be done by sorcerers, it is manifesting through the aura of Kaiser, but ..."

Drake: "But what? What's wrong? "

Starlock: "That's a final spell, you can only summon to ... upon dying."

Sekda: "So ... someone died?"

Rocky: "I think we're about to find out."

Cody: "He definitely had to be a sorcerer, but ... what a sorcerer? It must have been someone we know, because otherwise, it could not communicate with us like that. "

Kaiser seems to be in a kind of trance, while in front of them all, the purple smoke takes shape, a form that I did not expect to see Drake.

Drake: "Swe ... Sweetie?"

Sweetie: (Smiling sadly) "My beloved Drake, I'm afraid it was not possible for me to wait for you, Keo discovered me, and then ... my life is over."

Drake: (Trembling, with tears in his eyes) "No, this can not be happening, Keo can not have stolen anything else, please Sweetie, tell me this is not true, tell me I can still save you!"

Sweetie: "But Drake, you already saved me ... your love saved me, your love freed me from that necklace of submission that I had under his control."

Drake: "Sweetie ... please ... no ..."

Sweetie: "Drake, I'm really sorry I can not be physically by your side, but, I have something for you."

Kaiser, still in a trance, approaches Drake, opens his right hand, and in it appears the object that shortly before created the same Sweetie with his tears, a jewel created with his tears of love.

Rocky: "It can not be."

Cody: "But it is, we are witnessing the will of Swetiee sorceress, we are witnessing her last wishes."

Sweetie: "This purple sapphire is an expression of my love Drake, he will always protect you and your friends, and with him, I will always be by your side, my beloved Drake."

Drake puts the sapphire around his neck, very close to his heart, and turns to look imploringly at Swetiee.

Swetiee: (Smiling, closing her eyes, with tears) "There was little time that we could be together, but I am very grateful for it. I will love you for eternity, I wish that you are always the noble Drake of whom I fall in love, the noble Drake who just and loyal to his friends and to justice. "

Sweetie approaches Drake, and gives him one last kiss.

Sweetie: "Until forever, my beloved Drake!"

At that moment, Swetiee's aura vanishes in the air, before the sad eyes of all, Kaiser falls to the floor, regaining consciousness, with a static look, because even in trance, he heard and saw everything.

Kaiser: "No... this can not be... Drake? Are you ok, Drake? "

Everyone approaches Drake, who only holds Swetiee's Sapphire, his face wrapped in tears.

Drake: (Screaming and crying) "HummmmaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SWEETIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

 **Team Eclipse.**

Eclipse and the others decided to rest. Eclipse sat down beside a tree, her hand instantly went to her flat stomach.

Choco: "Are you sick ma'am?"

Asked Choco. Eclipse smile and nod her head. Decided to lie instead of saying the truth.

Eclipse: "Yes, I'm not feeling too well and think it might be something I ate."

Marshall: "Do you want me to heal you? I have been working on a new healing spell."

Eclipse: shake her head: "No, I'm fine, just need to rest."

The younger of the two nod their head and also sat down to rest. Eclipse sigh in relief and wonder if both Silver and Cat is doing okay.

 **Desert of Death.**

Ember growled in annoyance as the exit another pyramid. This is the fourth pyramid they search and comes up empty. Ember is team up with Jenny, for the group decided to split up to cover more grounds. Melody is with Everest, Shadow is with King Samuel and Shira is with Kodiak.

Jenny: "How many pyramids does this stupid desert have?"

Ember: "Probably a lot, which makes this even worst."

Luna: "Then allow me to end your suffering!"

Both Ember and Jenny quickly dodge a spear that was aimed at them. Luna landed from the sky and took hold of her weapon.

Luna: "Come forth, Cerberus."

A symbol appear and out came a giant three headed dog with red eyes. Ember and Jenny took out their weapons and stood their ground.

Melody and Everest couldn't believe their luck. Standing in front of them is non other than Snowflake. The witch has over a dozen ice swords behind her. Melody and Everest quickly dodge the swords.

Melody: "Come forth, Drago."

Melody summon her dragon pet, who blasted Snowflake with a flamethrower attack. The ice witch created a wall of ice to block the attack, but it melted.

Everest: "Ice Beam."

Everest blasted Snowflake with an ice beam attack. Snowflake counter with an ice beam of her own. The two beams connected and exploded with a big bang.

 **With Cat and Silver.**

Cat and Silver along with the two children continue their walk. The children were walking ahead of the two young men.

Silver: "So Eclipse huh?"

Cat: "...Yap."

Silver: "So what about Melody?"

Cat: "It's over between us. I'll let her know...when this is all over."

Silver: "But why when everything is over? Why not when we meet?"

Cat: "Because if I was to tell her early, then she won't perform to her best of her ability."

Silver: "I see...I'm happy for you Cat. You're my best friend and I will always support you. And I will pray for you, because Melody will kill."

The two young men couldn't stop the laugh and continue on with their journey. Still not knowing that they are being followed.

 **Desert of Death.**

Minty fire an energy beam at both Shadow and Samuel. Samuel created a force field and Shadow used his great agility to dodge the attacks. Shadow quickly transform into a full fledged werewolf and use his incredibly speed to tackle Minty. But the fairy/witch used a substitution spell. Minty appear behind Samuel and blasted him. King Samuel easily dodge the attack and fire an energy attack of his own. Minty bearly block the attack and used her wings to dodge an incoming Shadow.

Samuel: "This will be quite difficult."

Shadow: "I think she's stalling."

Minty: smirking: "And if I am."

Onyx smile as she stare at the sleeping Sphinx. It took him well over 3 1/2 hours to finally find the pyramid where the Sphinx is in. Onyx took a step and stopped instantly. Onyx jump to his left as two poison senbon needles hit the spot where he was. Both Shira and Kodiak appear from the shadows and stood in front of Onyx. Onyx growled in annoyance as the two ninja are the only things that stood in his way.

Shira: "We won't let you get hold of the Sphinx."

Onyx: smirked: "Can you two really stop me?"

Shira rush Onyx, who easily grab her by her neck and threw her into a wall. Kodiak also rush Onyx, the two got into a hand to hand fight. Kodiak grab Onyx by his arm and twist their bodies, causing Kodiak to be behind Onyx. Onyx smirk and back flipped over Kodiak and grab him by his neck and slam him into the ground.

Shira: "Poison Needles."

Shira shoot more poison needles toward Onyx, who punch the ground and created a wall of stone. The needles all hit the wall. Onyx kicked the wall toward Shira, who front flipped over the wall. She landed in front of Onyx, who kicked her hard in her stomach. But Shira used her talented ninja's skill to hit Onyx with an poison needle.

Onyx: "Shit."

Onyx drop to one knee and took out the needle. The poison slowly starting to take effect. Onyx growled and stood up. Kodiak appear in front of the pissed off man and hit him across the face. Onyx didn't even move from the impact. Like the punch didn't even phrase him.

Onyx: "Now I am mad."

Onyx body started to glow in black flames. Onyx doesn't have a weapon like his other companions, instead his body is a weapon. Onyx grab Kodiak and put him in a crushing bear hug hold. Kodiak scream out in pain and head-butt Onyx, trying to let him break the hold. Onyx smirk and jump high into the air. Onyx came back down, spinning the two of them. At the last second, Onyx threw Kodiak body and let it hit the flooring, breaking it and creating a hole.

Shira: screaming: "Kodiak!"

The loud voice of Shira somehow woke up the great Sphinx. The giant cat/lion like creature eyes glowed red and stood up. It spread it's great wings and shriek a loud shriek. Onyx smirk and walked toward the great Sphinx.

Onyx: "I am Onyx, your new Master. Obey my commands."

The Sphinx glare at Onyx and moved it giant paw quickly, hitting Onyx by his side. Onyx groan in terminus pain and felt almost all his bones were broken. The Sphinx open it's mouth and blasted an aura sphere at Onyx. Who used his powers at the last second to dodge the attack. The Sphinx flew into the air and blasted attack after attack in the pyramid. Onyx was able to escape through the door that crumble down. All Shira was able to do was get close to Kodiak before everything went black.

Everest: "What is that!?"

The entire desert started to shake and stopped. Everyone heard the sound of a power shriek and ran toward the sound. Everyone stood and saw the Sphinx with wings flew out of one of the pyramid. The Sphinx stare at them for a few seconds before enveloping itself in a ball of light. The light and the Sphinx disappear within seconds.

Melody: "Wait...where's Shira and Kodiak?"

Everyone saw a badly beaten Onyx bearly managed to walked toward them. Snowflake and the others ran toward him and also disappear. Samuel and the Warriors of Light ran toward the pyramid where Onyx and the Sphinx came from. The Warriors of Light came toward the pyramid and started to move the giant rocks that blocked the entrance. It took the Warriors only 15 minutes with the help of Drago to help moved all the rocks.

Everest: gasped: "Shira!"

The Warriors of Light saw Kodiak over Shira, with huge rocks on top of Kodiak body. Shira seems okay, for she is still breathing. But Kodiak on the other hand.

Samuel: "This is not how today should have went."

Everyone gently grab both Shira and Kodiak. They place their bodies beside each others. Shira has some injuries but not as serious. As for Kodiak...he wasn't breathing.

All the girls started to cry as they lost a friend.

 **With Cat and Silver.**

Silver and Cat watch as the two children sleep soundly. The two young men knew that something is around them, Cat and Silver both has a pistol and dagger in both hands. Silver saw the bush rustling and knew that it was coming closer. The manticore smirk as it knew that the fun is about to begin.

 **Fairy Valley.**

Misty sip her cup of tea and sigh a sigh of relief. Queen Prisma also took a sip of her tea. The two rulers turn their attention to the young warriors who are currently training. Ryder easily knock Rubble down on his back. Chase attack Ryder, who easily block his attack. Rubble got up and also attack Ryder, who is able to dodge his attack.

Misty: "He's not bad, in fact he might be even better than our original Ryder."

Queen Prisma: "Indeed...I would even ask him to stay and be my future husband instead of Samuel."

The two women giggle at the comment and continue to watch the three young men. But they smile more as they see the new fairies, Katie and Skye, flying out of the cave, who smile as they return.

 **Author notes: Cat: And that's it guys, hope you like it and I know it's sad to lose both Sweetie and Kodiak but just wait until the end. Any questions or request or comments please pm me and marcogalmich or leave your reviews. Until next time.**

 **John 3:16 {For God so love the world that he gave his only begotten son and who should ever believe in him will not perish but have ever lasting life.}**

 **Author notes: Marcogalmich: The romantic moment of Drake was written by Titan, and the song "Salvation" belongs to Skillet. The story continues, and many surprises are close, and we again invite you to see in Deviantart the images of the legendary warriors, created by Titan! "**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes from the authors: The adventure continues, and our heroes received two hard blows ... They will manage to overcome it? We'll have to find out ...**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sekda, Cody.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Separated Roads, part 5.**

 ** _"The stars in the sky are like jewels, like the eyes of angels that observe us in the immensity, I just wait... I just hope you see me shine."_**

 **To the north of the Kingdom, Near the limits of the Kingdom, away from the coast, on the way to the Angel Falls of Silver.**

Drake: (Screaming and crying) "HummmmaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SWEETIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With all the rage, Drake gave a powerful punch to a rock, even to break it, now in his heart there was be full of fury and thirst for vengeance. He decided it was time to end the oppression of Keo and his army.

Kaiser knew what Drake felt and he felt really bad about seeing his friend so, he decided to approach him and comfort him.

Kaiser: "Drake I'm so sorry for Sweetie. I know what you feel."

Drake felt a hand touch his shoulder and he calmed down, but was still alive his desire for vengeance, the knight stood upright and said only one phrase to his friend:

Drake: "Kaiser, when my sword is complete I will go to Keo's camp... and I'll face him."

The situation at that moment already turns bad, Drake's pain is very strong, and everyone is afraid that he will do something very risky.

Kaiser: "Our destiny is not far away anymore, but I think we need to rest a bit."

Rocky: "I think it's a good time to stop and eat something."

Sedka moves away a little to pick up some wood, but while she does, she talks to herself.

Sedka: (Sad) "Keo is a monster ... but I know that one day he will pay."

Starlock keeps Drake company so that he is not alone at the moment, meanwhile, Kaiser and Cody separate and check the surroundings to be sure that they are not followed by their enemies. Everyone is worried about the situation.

Kaiser: "Drake ... we understand your pain, I hope you do not do something risky."

 **Forest of the mysteries, Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes.**

Silver and Cat are sitting by a bonfire, the young warriors decided to pause to rest, the brothers Shinrai and Mark are resting by the fire, while the warriors remain attentive, as the two agree, both know that something follow.

Cat: (Grinning) "This must be a joke ... first we fall from a great height, we separate from our friends, we find these lost children, and now, whatever they were hunting in this forest is following us now."

Silver: "Whatever it is, it is approaching us little by little, even I would dare to say that ..."

Cat: "Do not you dare say it!"

Silver: "Cat! Friend! There's no point in denying it, it's hunting us! "

Cat: "Well, if that's the case, it will not be easy for he."

Cat loads her pistols at that moment, while Silver holds daggers. "

Silver: "I'm worried about whatever comes next, from what we've seen, and considering where we're headed, I'm not sure these weapons are enough."

Cat: "They'll have to be, as long as we do not get our real star metal weapons, that's all we have."

At that moment the children wake up, and when they see the young warriors worried, the two become fearful.

Shinrai: "Is something wrong?"

Mark: "We're in trouble?"

Cat and Silver look at each other discreetly, they want the children to be safe.

Cat: (Whispering) "Silver, we can not let the kids see us worried."

Silver: (Whispering) "You're right, we can not allow them to be unnecessarily afraid."

The two young warriors stand up and put out the fire, preparing to continue on their way.

Shinrai: "You two look worried, as if distrusting something."

Mark: "Is something wrong? It seems as if you two want to protect us from something? "

Silver and Cat look at each other, and they both try to smile as calmly as they can.

Cat: "Why do you think we distrust something?"

Silver: "Do not worry! We just want to move forward a bit more before camping at night. "

When saying this, Silver only swallows, and is not the only one, Cat understands the nervousness of his friend, if it gets dark, they could have to face whatever it is that is following them in the middle of the darkness. They quickly clean the place and set off, while behind the bushes, only bright eyes are seen watching them.

 **Hidden Oasis, Desert of Death.**

After the collapse of the pyramid, King Samuel takes the warriors to an Oasis that is nearby, hidden from the Society of Darkness, upon arrival, they first place Shira in the water, Everest immediately approaches and uses a spell healing in the water, freezing it, and thus treating the wounds of the Ninja leader. Everyone is sad at the uncertainty of how they will tell Shira about Kodiak.

Jenny: "Rays! I had heard about Onyx, but I did not think it was a living weapon. "

Shadow: "Even within the society of darkness there are very hidden secrets, only known by Lu and Gloom, and by dark kings."

Ember: "I wonder how others will be."

Melody: "I hope that better than us, I still can not believe what happened."

Jenny: "This is little, the society of darkness has done much more damage over the years."

Samuel: "This should not have been the case, maybe if we had arrived a few minutes earlier."

Shadow: (Smiling sadly) "Then the pyramid would have collapsed on all of us, and not just on them both."

Ember: "But, maybe ..."

Everest: "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turns to see Everest surprised, it is not very common to hear the girl scream. They watch her while using a healing snow spell on Shira.

Everest: "We all knew perfectly the risks of the mission, and we all know what is at stake, blaming, lamenting and being afraid will not help us at this time."

Everyone is silent at the words of the ice sorceress, while she continues her work.

Jenny: "Everest is right, this is far from over."

Samuel: "That's right, the sphinx for the moment is safe, retired to some other nearby place."

Ember: "But the sphinx can not have gone very far, maybe we could trace it."

Melody: "But how will we track it? She did not leave us many clues. "

Ember: "But between us we have a born tracker, right Shadow?"

Shadow: "Me?"

Ember: "Yes, you, after all, are a Werewolf. And as a wolf, one of your natural abilities is tracking. "

Shadow: "It may be, but we are talking about one of the four legendary and mystical creatures of the world. Looking for it can really be a problem. "

Samuel: "No matter what we have to do, we must find the sphinx first, and take it away from the hands of the society of darkness."

Shira: "Ko ... Kodiak!"

The warriors turn to see Shira, she is still unconscious, but even so, she calls her partner.

Everest: "Calm Shira, just rest, you need it."

Samuel: "Like all of us, we must rest."

Melody: "But we should not start looking again."

Samuel: "I do not think it's a good idea, the desert at night can be very dangerous, besides, I do not think that the society of darkness is looking for it at this moment, Onyx was hurt, surely they are taking care of it."

Everest: "In any case at this time we can not move from this site, Shira needs to recover yet."

Samuel: "Then, tomorrow we will continue with our search."

Ember: "Yes ... tomorrow."

 **Fairy Valley.**

Katie and Skye finally leave the cave, and they both smile when they see all their friends, who are also happy to see them, and are surprised to see their wings and their weapons.

Carol: "Wow! Their wings look spectacular! "

Rubble: "And their weapons shine very brightly!"

Zuma: "Fwiends! How did youw test go? "

Katie: "We could say it was quite an experience."

Chase: "What do you mean by that?"

Skye: "We had to face Cloud and Tracy."

Ryder: "What ?! But how did the two of them get in there ?! "

Misty: "Tracy, very much to my regret she's still the queen of the fairies, surely when she and Cloud learned of his presence, she manipulated the magic of the fairy cavern test."

Katie: "That's what she told us, that way, the two of them became our test."

Prism: "I'm not really surprised, Tracy would do anything to achieve her goals, and Cloud is not very different from her."

Skye: "Hem ... excuse me, but who are you?"

Prism: "Oh! Excuse my manners! I am Queen Prism, sovereign of one of the four neighboring kingdoms. "

Misty: "She came to help us, but for the moment, we must focus on another point, surely Tracy and the society of darkness will try to look for us when we leave Fairy Valley."

Ryder: "Whatever they plan, we will not make it easy for them, for the moment, the goal that they both had to prevent Katie and Skye from gaining their skills, failed."

This is what Ryder says while he keeps looking at Katie, relieved that she is fine, and flushed, because Katie's new wings enchant him, and he sees her more beautiful than other times.

Katie: "Does something happen Ryder?"

Ryder: (blushing) "No! Nothing! Nothing happens!"

The others smile as they watch the scene, everyone knows perfectly that Ryder sees Katie beautiful, with or without wings.

 **Angel Falls of silver, At nightfall.**

The warriors of light, after a few hours, manage to reach the Falls, when they arrive, none of them can avoid being surprised by the beauty of the place, the place is full of trees, green and leafy, although it is already dark, appreciate some small birds, and small animals, such as rabbits and squirrels, all walk and climb a kind of ladder, which rises to the highest part of the falls, when you get there, you see a small lake, which everyone direct

Zedka: "I had heard stories about this site, but it is more beautiful than I could have expected."

Cody: "I understand that the waters of this site are mystical, and can help the creation of many items."

Everyone walks towards what seems to be a kind of rock table on the side of the lake, while walking, no one notices that Rocky walks a little slower. Rocky himself does not understand what happens to him, he feels a little dizzy, and he feels as if he had a fever, suddenly he staggers a bit, luckily Rocky is held by Starlock, who realized in time.

Starlock: "Rocky, buddy, do you feel good?"

Rocky: (Smiling) "If Starlock, do not worry, I'm just a little tired, I guess I need to regain my energy after that fight and the ride."

Starlock just smiles, but he's still worried about Rocky, so he tries to stay by his side.

Kaiser: "Well, it's here, this is the right place to repair Drake's sword."

Drake: "And how do you plan to do it?"

Kaiser: "The mystical properties of water are part of what we require, and this site by itself is a magical sanctuary."

Rocky: "A magical sanctuary?"

Cody: "Kaiser refers to the fact that this place is a special place, as if it were a kind of temple, in this place a great amount of magical and pure aura is concentrated, which can be used for several mystical processes."

Everyone is surprised by the knowledge of the place that Cody shows. They did not expect it.

Drake: "How do you know so much about this place?"

Cody: "As I told you before, I was infiltrated in the society of darkness, I know many of their plans. Among their plans was to locate this place and restrict it only for its use. "

Cody surprises everyone with his knowledge of what the society of darkness plans, they even think that the information he has could be very useful later on, but for the moment, they should focus their attention on the current mission.

Kaiser: "Rocky, please come closer and have your magical cauldron appear for us to begin."

Rocky: "Brother immediately! You tell me what we should do, and we will do it immediately. "

Starlock: (Thinking) {So when King Logan told us that two members of our team would be the ones to repair Drake's sword, he was referring to Rocky and Kaiser.}

Kaiser: "Well, let's start ... CALIDUM SPHAERA CAELESTI!"

With his spell, Kaiser causes some branches that are stacked on the rock table to light up in a magical blue flame, on which he places his cauldron of Rocky gold.

Zedka: "That fire, it's different."

Starlock: "It's about magical fire, that kind of flames serve to create a special heat, required for mystical creation."

Kaiser: "Now, Drake, we need the pieces of your sword."

Drake takes the pieces of his sword out of his saddlebag, when he sees them, he remembers the adventures he has had with him.

Drake: "I really miss my saber, will this really work?"

Rocky: "Of course! Have confidence in us, truthful that the result will be incredible! "

Drake carefully places the pieces of his sword, still looking at them, hoping that everything goes well.

Kaiser: "Now, Drake, you must place the sword of Prince Kaidon II."

Drake now takes Prince Kaidon's sword, and watches it for a minute, that sword means a lot too carefully, he places it on the pieces of his sword.

Drake: "Prince Kaidon, if you really have inherited your sword, I promise you that it will fulfill its true purpose, justice."

Kaiser: "SIMUL RELIQUIAS AEQUIVALERE!"

When saying those words, the pieces of the sword of Drake and the sword of Prince Kaidon II begin to shine in a very intense silver tone, surprising everyone.

Sedka: "What is happening?"

Drake: "They shine as if they were ... alive."

Cody: "Awesome, I did not think I could see this kind of process."

Kaiser: "It's not the only thing you'll see, Rocky, now it's your turn."

Rocky pulls out his tools, and begins to work on the swords, while the swords are still shining with great intensity, Rocky is forging a new article, and at the same time, little by little, some water from the lake enters the cauldron of the elf builder , impregnated with their mystical properties to the swords. The process progresses rapidly, however, it seems to require a lot of Rocky's magic, which looks tired.

Starlock: (Thinking) {Rocky, what's wrong, first you wobble, and now, it looks like you were exhausted.}

Rocky's work is carried out for about half an hour, everyone is expectant, and suddenly ...

Rocky: "Ready! It's finished!"

Rocky raises the new one and in a great shine, shows it to everyone.

Rocky: "I present Drake's new star metal sword!"

Drake takes his new sword, and makes a couple of moves, in doing so, he feels the sword firm.

Drake: "Surprising!"

The new sword of Drake is long, with double edge, silver, in its handle are the jewels that originally adorned the sword of Prince Kaidon II.

Sedka: "It's amazing."

Kaiser: "I knew it! The sword already belonged to Drake, otherwise, the process would have failed. "

Drake just smiles when he sees his new sword, but suddenly ...

Rocky: "Ooooh!"

Starlock: "ROCKY!"

Rocky at that moment faints and falls to the floor, worrying everyone immediately.

Sedka: "What happened to his ?!"

Starlock: "I do not know, for a while it looked bad, even wobbled when we were about to get here."

Kaiser: "Let me review it! MEDICINAE EX SPHAERA RECENSIONEM!

Kaiser uses a special spell to quickly check Rocky, and discovers what happens to him, quickly takes Rocky's right arm, and everyone sees a small wound, made by the rose of an arrow, the arrow with which Millicen attacked him.

Kaiser: (Worried) "Rocky is poisoned ..."

Sedka: "But how did this happen?"

Starlock: "Millicen ... surely she managed to make it pink with one of her poisoned arrows and he did not notice ... Kaiser, you can heal him like you did with Drake."

Kaiser: "I'm afraid not ... his case is different, it's not a magic poison, we need to identify the poison and generate an antidote."

Starlock helps to lie down to Rocky, while Sedka prepares compresses of water to diminish the fever, while Drake remains motionless, looking at his friend.

Drake: (Whispering) "No, not again ... My parents, Vectorius, Prince Kaidon II, Sweetie ... Rocky no ... Not again ..."

 **Forest of the mysteries, Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes.**

It has already gotten dark, but Silver and Cat do not stop, they know they are not alone, they even keep the children who accompany them walking.

Shinrai: "What happens? Are not we going to rest? "

Mark: "It's already too late, and we're kind of tired."

Silver: "Children, we are going to rest soon, have patience."

Suddenly, Cat stops, and closing her eyes, he holds his weapons tightly.

Silver: "Let me guess ... going straight ahead is no longer an option."

Cat: "He's surrounding us, we'll go where we go, that thing has us."

Silver takes the hands of the two children, and hides them in the hollow roots of a nearby tree.

Silver: (Smiling) "Calm little ones, do not move from here, everything will be fine."

The two children just look at him closely, while Silver returns to Cat's side, taking his two daggers in his hands, just as he arrives, the creature that has been following them comes out of the bushes, this creature has the body and head of a lion with three rows of sharp teeth, such as shark, bat wings, horns and dragon tail.

Silver: (Surprised) "What kind of creature is this ?!"

Cat: (Surprised) "Does it matter? We have to get rid of her immediately! "

Cat immediately shoots the creature in his legs, but the bullets of his weapons simply bounce off his skin and fall to the ground, Silver jumps on the back of the creature, and tries to hit her with the daggers, but these do not make him Any damage, it is as if the daggers bounced when touching the skin of the creature.

Silver: (Annoyed) "What is the skin of this animal made of?"

Cat: "Rays! It looks like it was made of steel! "

The creature focuses its attention on the two warriors, and slowly walks towards Cat, at that moment, Silver runs on one side and jumps on the back of the creature.

Silver: "Good friend! Now let's try as if it were a rodeo! YEEEEHA! "

The creature begins to run with Silver on its back, while Cat approaches from one side, climbs onto a branch, and when the creature goes under, it also jumps, falling on its back too, now it's the two friends who they are on the creature, Cat immediately, uses a piece of cloth and places it on the creature's muzzle, like a rein, trying to control the creature.

Cat: "Now, you're going to learn who is in charge!"

Silver: "It's not nice to hunt people, or anyone!"

Suddenly, the creature, apparently smiling, abruptly stops, throwing the two warriors in front, the two fall into a mound of leaves, from where the two rise immediately.

Silver: "That could have been better."

Cat: "Come on Silver, you can not deny it was fun."

Suddenly, they see that the creature changes direction, and goes towards the tree where the children are.

Shinrai: "It's a Manticore!"

Mark: "A legendary animal!"

Cat and Silver are terrified to see the Manticore so close to the children, they immediately run, and the two stand in front of the two children.

Silver: "They will not hurt you!"

Cat: "Whatever you want to do to them, you will have to pass over us first!"

The two friends stand still and with their eyes closed while the manticore approaches them, the children see only the two warriors, but the children seem very calm, the manticore gets closer, and suddenly, he gives a lick to Silver.

Silver: (Scared) "Cat ... the manticore is testing me ..."

At that moment, it is now to Cat to whom the manticore gives him another lick.

Cat: "Not only your friend."

At that moment, the manticore gets up on its two hind legs, and throws himself on Silver and Cat, throwing them on the ground, but, to the surprise of the two friends, the manticore is not attacking them, rather, he is giving them Licks to both.

Silver: (Surprised) "It's ... wait! I can not breathe! "

Cat: (Surprised) "Enough! It is too much! Please!"

The manticore retires and lies face up, as if it were a puppy, allowing the two friends to get up.

Silver: "What's happening here?"

Cat: "Eugh! We're full of manticore saliva! "

The manticore stands up, bows before Silver and Cat, and immediately begins to shine brightly, and before the astonished eyes of the young warriors, this is transformed into two crystal charms, which float and are placed in the necks of Silver and Cat. The two friends only hold the crystal charms, confused.

Silver: "What's happened here?"

Shinrai: (Happy) "Amazing! Why did not they tell us? "

Cat: (confused) "What did not we say to you?"

Mark: "That you two had a pet, and what a pet!"

Shinrai: "Those silver and crystal charms can only be had by mystic pet owners, in this case, both of them own that manticore!"

Silver and Cat are amazed by what they have just heard, they are both the owners of a mystical pet, a legendary manticore, but they still have one more doubt, who is the one who was hunting this manticore.

Meanwhile, in the Eclipse camp, Choco and Marshall sleep while Eclipse watches the campfire, while observing it, in the flame some sparks jump in a special way, as if it were a message, making Eclipse only smile slightly.

Eclipse: "Sister, you have such strange ways of communicating with me ... so Cat and Silver found an old friend ... the test started with good results so far."

 **Angel Falls of silver.**

The warriors have installed their camp, and they are attending to Rocky, for the moment, they have managed to reduce their fever a little.

Rocky: (Weak) "Sorry friends, I never noticed my wound."

Sedka: "Do not strain Rocky, nobody noticed."

Rocky: "I'm very sorry to be a burden to you."

Starlock: "Do not say that, friend, just relax, you'll recover soon."

Drake only feels pain in his heart at this moment, he remembers the friends and loved ones he has lost because of Keo, the Ivory Legion and the society of darkness. Drake's sword was finally complete, as soon as the knight caught it his force started to increase, he felt a great power inside him.

Kaiser only watches Drake, and he watches the eyes of his friend, he fears what Drake is thinking at that moment.

Now Drake feels ready to face Keo and his army, but Kaiser didn't agree to let his friend risk his life. Drake remembers how to use a star metal weapon, but he had not used a weapon that once belonged to two people, in this case, he and Prince Kaidon II, so Drake was very worried that he could use it in the wrong way.

Kaiser: "Drake."

Drake: "Yes Kaiser."

Kaiser: "I don't want you to go alone to fight that monster. Please stay here, you will have your chance but not today."

It was then that Drake looked at Kaiser, feeling it, he could not accept the fact that Keo could kill other victims.

Drake: "I'm sorry. I can't."

Kaiser: "Why?"

Drake: "if we wait, Keo will already be in another city to kill innocent people. And I can not accept this."

Kaiser: "I know that Sweetie's loss was very tough for you but..."

Drake: "It's not just for Sweetie! I will risk my life to save that of many people. Listen, I'm going and you can't stop me, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love."

At that moment Kaiser goes very near to Drake, all the other warriors thought he would attack Drake... instead Kaiser hugged him.

Kaiser: "You're wrong, I understand you... and that's why I do not want to see my friend die another time."

Kaiser pulled away from Drake thinking that this time he would be able to convince him.

Drake: "Well Kaiser... I do not know. I would like to listen to you, but I can't."

Kaiser: "That's fine. If you want to go out and risk being killed. Go... but you'll go alone."

Drake turned and walked out of the shelter and began to head towards the camp of the ivory legion. As Drake leaves, Rocky tries to stand up but can not.

Rocky: "Kaiser! We can not let it go! "

Kaiser: (Serious) "Do not get up Rocky... Drake has already made his decision."

After an hour of walking. Drake came into the camp and shouted the name of Keo waking up not only him but also the soldiers and the three masters of darkness.

Keo: "I knew you would come."

Drake: "Now you'll pay for what you've done, nobody will stop me from avenging all the people you killed."

Keo and the masters of darkness laughed

Svetlana: "I just want to see how you will do it."

Keo: "Exactly. I have my soldiers and you are alone now."

Drake: "It's the same thing that Cerdic told me before he died."

Keo had enough, he sent all the soldiers to attack and now Drake was ready to show that his words were true.

The warrior pulled out his new sword and drove three shots. Then he hits the face of a soldier seriously injuring him, Drake an enemy tried to attack from behind but he moved to the right and the soldier struck and killed an ally and a little later the soldier went the same way. Three soldiers tried to attack him all together, but Drake was faster than they, he cut the leg of the first, plunged his sword into the heart of the second and made a horizontal cut on the third's chest. Another tried to strike a blow but Drake took his sword and hit him with a powerful punch stunning the soldier.

Every soldier trying to attack Drake could only find death, Drake's blades were also reapers that muddle whatever the obstacles. Every time a soldier was killed, Keo felt increasingly frightened by the power of his fierce enemy.

When the last soldier fell as well, Drake turned to Keo with a threatening look, but Keo took his axe and drew dangerously closer to Drake. The masters of darkness wanted to fight with Keo but he refused their help.

Keo: "NO! this is my battle, none of you will have to interfere!"

Drake's sword at that moment is wrapped in a white flame, while Keo's weapon is wrapped in a black flame. Keo tried to hit, but Drake managed to avoid it. He tried again to attack, Drake tried to stop the shot but his defense was broken and fell to the ground however fortunately he got up immediately. Drake fought against Keo, tried to hit him with a kick but Keo's body absorbed the shot completely.

Keo: "Do you think that you can defeat me with common shots? How much are you naive, now I will show you the true power!"

Drake was ready to avoid the latest attack but is distracted and found himself with his right arm completely bleeding, he tried to block another attack but this time Drake was thrown in the air and purposes against a tree. Finally Keo took Drake by the neck and was immediately ready to stab him in the heart.

Keo: "Die as your dear Sweetie!"

Kaiser: (Furious) "Let my friend go! IGNIS CAELESTIS GLOBI! "

But just as the blade was about to enter the Drake's armor. Kaiser launched a blue sphere of fire that struck the face of Keo freeing the young warrior from the grip, he took his new sword and wounded the right leg of Keo and sank the blade in the abdomen of Keo.

The lord of the Ivory Legion was on his knees in front of Drake, had received injuries during the fight, but that was the largest in his defeat in front of the masters, a bad humiliation for him.

Keo: "Then... what are you waiting for? Kill me, your desire for vengeance."

Drake: "No. I will not, the biggest wound of a warrior is humiliation, and you deserve this for all the evil you have done. One day we shall meet again, we will fight just you and me, and this time I will have no mercy."

Drake and Kaiser left the battlefield while the masters of the darkness kept looking at Keo who was kneeling with the injured pride

 _Keo's mind: {You won this battle_ _Drake,_ _but you will not win the war._ _I_ _will destroy you_ _and no one can stop the ivory Legion anymore.}_

But one of the commanders of the darkness did not remain watching, that commander chased the two warriors immediately. Meanwhile, Drake and Kaiser move quickly away from the camp of the Ivory Legion.

Drake: "Kaiser ... I ..."

Kaiser: (Sad) "Drake, believe me, we do understand you."

Drake: "But ..."

Kaiser: "Where we came from, my parents were eliminated by the ambition of a criminal organization, they were killed without compassion."

Drake stops walking when listening to Kaiser, he did not expect that.

Kaiser: "Even if you do not believe it, we all understand perfectly what you feel, we understand you better than you think, that's why I can tell you this, I'm not willing to see you die without moving a single muscle."

Drake: "Kaiser ... I ..."

Kaiser: "Do not worry, friend, but we must return to the others, we need to heal your wounds urgently."

The two warriors of the light are distracted talking, while they are observed by one of the commanders of the society of darkness among the branches of a tree, who is aimed at both with their arrows.

Millicen: "Die! Miserable rats! "

But at that moment, also hidden among the branches, a hawk emerges suddenly, he flies swiftly, and takes the two arrows of Millicen.

Millicen: (Screaming confused) "What the hell ?!"

The eagle quickly goes to where Drake and Kaiser are, dropping the two arrows, which Kaiser immediately holds, smiling.

Kaiser: "Good job Cody!"

Drake: "Cody? The eagle is Cody? "

The eagle, or rather, Cody smiles and plunges into Millicen, causing her to lose her balance. Millicen falls to the floor, stands up, jumps back to a branch, and she tries to point at Cody, but he flies quickly and it is not possible for her to focus on him.

Millicen: "Stay still! Miserable!"

Millicen shoots three arrows without being able to hit him, Cody perches on a branch and transforms into his human form, holding his sword.

Millicen: (Furious) "I know you, miserable traitor! You were part of our army! "

Cody: (Angry) "I was never part of your group of assassins, I was really counting the minutes so that it would be time to teach them a lesson, and that moment is approaching, you will not hurt anyone else!"

Cody immediately jumps off the branch where he is, and cuts the branch where it is standing Millicen, but when jumping, she falls into a net that was hanging on the tree that she jump.

Millicen: "What the hell does this mean ?!"

Cody: (Smiling) "That network, that trap is courtesy of Rocky, so consider this, you were really caught by Rocky, so think this, you failed to try to kill him."

Millicen: (Angry) "This is not the last thing you know about me, I guarantee you that none of you even knows the meaning of pain."

Cody: "Well, at this moment, you will not be the one to teach it to us."

Cody jumps from the tree and leaves hanging in the Millicen, who only looks at him with hatred. When arriving with Kaiser and Drake, Drake continues looking at him confused.

Drake: "I do not understand, Cody was always here?"

Kaiser: "That's right, it was a risky decision, but to create the antidote for Rocky, we need the poison that affected him."

Drake: "The two arrows..."

Cody: "It was not easy, we needed her to attack to get her arrows, to be able to catalyze the antidote."

Kaiser: "We can not lose more time, we must return immediately."

The three warriors set off as quickly as possible, an hour later, they arrive at the Angel Falls of Silver.

Starlock: "Guys, how good they came back!"

Kaiser: "How is Rocky?"

Sedka: "We have kept him as stable as possible, but the poison runs through his body."

Rocky: (With closed eyes) "I ... it hurts everything!"

Drake: "Kaiser! We need that antidote! "

Kaiser: (Worried) "We have a problem, first I would need to read in a book how to catalyze this antidote, and I do not know if I have enough time ..."

Sedka: "Are you kidding? It can not be that we can not do anything. "

Kaiser falls to the floor, and he hits the floor with his fist.

Kaiser: (Frustrated) "Damn! What do we do!"

At that moment, everyone feels a very strong air, when they can finally see, they notice that there is a Pegasus standing, and at his side, a warrior with a golden armor with blue tones. He smiles, and approaches the warriors of light.

Starlock: "Is it possible?"

Drake: "King Berris is here?"

King Berris just smiles, approaches Kaiser and takes the two arrows from Millicen.

King Berris: (Smiling) "Warriors, you really are very hard to locate! But why those long faces?"

Kaiser: "Rocky ... Our friend, my brother, he is ..."

King Berris: "He's fine!"

Cody: "King Berris said that Rocky is fine?"

King Berris walks towards the shore of the lake, takes some of the mystical water and places it in a jar, after that, he extracts the poison from Millicen's arrows, and with his magic aura, he catalyzes the poison into the bottle , creating the antidote for the poison in seconds, after that, King Berris approaches Sedka and gives him the antidote, immediately, Sedka gives it to drink in Rocky, only a few minutes later, Rocky regains consciousness, and his fever begins to diminish, because the antidote has taken effect.

Rocky: "Thanks, I feel better."

Drake: (Surprised) "The stories are true, King Berris is not only a great warrior, he is an excellent healer."

Rey Berris: "Now warriors, I believe that you have already fulfilled your mission, it is time for you to join me."

Kaiser: "Accompany him?"

Cody: "But, where?"

Hidden Oasis, Desert of Death:

The hours pass, while everyone rests during the night, however, suddenly Shira finally stands up.

Everest: "Shira, please, I know you already feel a little better, but you should still rest."

Shira: "Where is it?"

Everest: "Where is who?"

Shira: "Everest, I know exactly what happened, please tell me where it is."

Everest just closes his eyes sadly.

Everest: "King Samuel sent him with his magic back to your village, to be honored."

Shira: (Closing her eyes) "I understand, I'm glad that it is. We both knew the risks. Kodiak ... "

Shira stands up and walks towards a palm tree, to see the moon.

Shira: "Kodiak, you gave your life for me, even when you were wounded, you used your body to protect me from that collapse."

While Shira looks at the sky, a shooting star crosses the sky, as if it were a message for Shira, who only smiles when she sees her.

Shira: "See you soon Kodiak, my love, your sacrifice was not in vain, we will all be stronger, and we will defeat the society of darkness ... Onyx, take care, because this you will pay dearly!"

Shira keeps looking at the stars that seem to shine with more intensity. While she looks, she feels as if someone were whispering something to her ears, as if Kodiak were saying something.

"Our hearts are like the stars in the sky, each one shines with great intensity, although I am no longer by your side, please, you never stop shining, I will always be by your side!"

 **Author notes: Titan: Hi guys Titanflame is here I hope yuo like the chapter. Another things: I recomend you to subscribe to my youtube channel "Titanflame Realwolf".**

 **Author's notes: Marcogalmich: This chapter was written between Titan and me! And again I invite you to see his Deviantart page! As always, there will still be more surprises, so, we will not see in the next chapter!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes from the authors:** **Hey everyone it's me, Cat. Now I know many of you is wondering why I haven't updated any story and is only helping Marcogalmich. Well the thing is, after this story is finished, I will be returning to paw patrol. I have been using these past couple of months to think of future stories. And so far came up with two. I will let you the fans/authors vote for which one. Now this chapter will be the long waiting reunion of all the warriors. And the revealing of Eclipse big secret. Now with that being said, unto the story.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sekda, Cody.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Tests of the Demigods, part 1.**

 **Forest of the mysteries, Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes.**

Cat: "Here."

Cat gave his crystal charm to Silver, who looked at it in confusion.

Silver: "Why are you giving me this?"

Cat: "Because I don't want it and because it's not my style."

Silver: "Cat my friend, this necklace was given to the both of us. So please take yours."

Cat: "But I don't want it. And if you don't take it from me, then I'll just throw it away."

Shinrai & Mark: shouting: "WHAT!?"

Silver: "What? Why would you do that?"

Cat: shrugged his shoulders: "Either you take it or I throw it into the fire."

Silver: "Cat, stop."

Mark: yelling: "Are you fucking insane!?"

Cat: "Hey! Language young man. Now I will count to 5, and if you don't take this away from me. Then I throw it away."

1.

Cat started to count. Silver eyes widen in fear.

2.

Before anyone knew what happened, Cat threw the charm into the fire. A great explosion was caused by the charm and the fire. Luckily no one was hurt. Silver, Mark and Shinrai all stare at the young man in pure shock. Cat yawned and lay down beside a tree.

Silver: "Cat...why did you..."

Mark: yelling: "You idiot! You destroyed a powerful charm!"

Cat: yawning: "Yes I did. Now please go to sleep, we have a long way ahead of us."

Silver shake his head and glare at his best friend. He knew Cat is stubborn but this was too much. Silver helped the young kids go to sleep. And he himself went to sleep.

 **Eclipse Camp.**

Eclipse frown at the fire. She saw the whole thing. And to be honest, it didn't surprise her.

Bright Lady: telepathically: {What the fuck was that!? Why did he destroyed the charm!?}

Eclipse: giggling: "Seriously sister, for someone who's suppose to be dead. You sure can bug me."

Bright Lady: telepathically: {This is not funny sister! They need that charm!}

Eclipse: " Not really, besides, you know how it works better than anyone, after all, you gave it to our original Silver and Cat the first time, and you have to accept it, what just happened, is not the first time it happens."

Bright Lady: telepathically: {sigh...nevermind. Please continue to the next phase.}

Eclipse: "I will, but, please leave. If the other saw me talking to myself, they'll think I have finally lost it."

Eclipse stood up and a rainbow aura surrounded her. With a snap of her finger, Eclipse did the impossible that only few beings can do (only Bright Lady and Half Moon can do this.)

 **Fairy Valley.**

Misty eyes widen in shock as She, Ryder and the others started to light brightly. Then they all disappear.

Misty: "Well...that is new."

 **Angel Falls of silver.**

King Berris frown as himself and everyone started to glow brightly. He knew exactly what will happen to them. King Berris and everyone was teleported away.

 **Hidden Oasis, Desert of Death.**

Samuel: "What the hell Eclipse! Why are you summoning us!?"

Jenny: "Wait what!? Who do you mean she's summoning us?"

King Samuel and the others were all teleported away.

 **Eclipse Camp.**

Eclipse open her eyes and EVERYONE (except Queen Lucario and Cat and Silver) appear before her. Eclipse took a deep breathe and very slowly sat down. Teleporting Summon is a very rare skill and it takes up a lot of power.

Queen Prisma: "Princess Eclipse! What is the meaning of summoning us now?"

Eclipse: "Because almost everyone have unlocked their powers. All who is left are Cat and Silver."

King Samuel: "Just what are you planning, Eclipse?"

Skye: "Marshall!"

The sound of Skye's voice woke up both Marshall and Choco. Skye tackle Marshall to the ground and kissed him. The kissed shock everyone, even Marshall is in shock. Skye release the kiss and hug her boyfriend. Not wanting to be outdone. Everest also tackle Chase to the ground and kissed him passionately. But not all show happiness, Ember seeks Silver among all, but does not locate it.

Ember: "Marshall, where's Silver? And I do not see Cat either ... "

Marshall sighs slightly, he was afraid he had to answer that question.

Marshall: "They both fell down a ravine along the way."

Ember: "What about them ?!"

Marshall: "Easy! We believe that the two of them are well ... at least, that is what Eclipse believes. "

Melody listens to what Marshall says, although her face is extremely sad, nobody, except Ember, notices that while Melody walks, she holds her abdomen with her right hand, only Ember knows why she does it. Ember approaches Melody, and speaks with her in a low voice, without letting anyone else listen ... Meanwhile, Skye kisses Marshall uncontrollably again, while Everest does not let Chase go.

Queen Prisma: "Aww that's so cute."

Shadow: "Um...I don't want to break up the love feast but I smell Lu and Gloom."

King Berris: "How close are they?"

Shadow: sniffing: "Probably about an hour from us."

Ryder: "Then we need to move."

Eclipse: "Now we don't. I will take care of this."

Eclipse slowly stood up and walked away from the group.

Jenny: "Hey if you want to get yourself killed, then be my guest."

Eclipse used her supreme speed to grab Jenny by her hand and flipped her over. Jenny hit the ground hard.

Eclipse: "Lu and Gloom are nothing to me. I will easily take them down. Everyone wait here. Just give me 10 minutes."

Eclipse surprise everyone when she grew wings. Her right is an angel wing and her left is an dragon wing. Eclipse flew away with incredible speed.

Drake: "Well...that's new. Did any of you knew she can grew wings and fly? No. Wow."

Jenny: "Shut up Drake."

 **1 hour 20 minutes away from Camp.**

Lu and Gloom continue to ride toward their target. The horses suddenly stopped. Lu and Gloom wanted to know why, their question was answered when Eclipse landed a few feet away. Eclipse stare at her enemies and spread her wings as far as they could go. Which is over 10 feet long.

Lu: smirked: "Well well, if it isn't Princess Eclipse. Finally decided to join our side huh."

Eclipse: "Here are your choices. Either you go back to Cerberus and Half Moon and report that you failed."

Gloom: scoffed: "As if."

Eclipse: smirked: "Or...I personally kill you both right here, right now."

To prove her point, Eclipse raised her right hand. And a giant ball of pure dark energy appear, it was the size of a mountain. If Eclipse was to release this attack, it would literally destroy half the planet.

Lu: yelling: "Are you frigging insane woman! You will destroy us all with that attack!"

Eclipse: smiling: "Actually, I would destroy all over you except half the planet, my friends and Cerberus and Half Moon. But that is up to you. Now last chance, leave or die."

Tails: "We'll leave!"

Tails rode toward his teammates. He is sweating like a pig, but it is from fear. Lu growled at the goddess and command his horse. All three rode back toward the Castle. Eclipse sigh and canceled the attack. Eclipse spread her wings and flew back toward camp.

Gloom: (Furious) "This you are going to pay dearly Eclipse, I guarantee it ... and as for you Tails ... we'll talk in the castle about why you did not fulfill your mission and you followed us."

Lu: "Interesting point, Tails... I suggest you think well of your answer, because your neck depends on it."

 **Eclipse Camp.**

Eclipse have only been away for 7 minutes. The beautiful goddess flew down back to camp. Three of the rulers stare at the goddess in great fear, shock and hate.

Eclipse: "What?"

King Samuel: "We sense that power Eclipse. If you was to release that type of power then you would have destroy half the world."

Everyone: yelling: "WHAT!?"

Eclipse: "It was necessary in order to convince them to leave us alone. Now do me a favor and leave me let me get my sleep."

Eclipse walked toward a tree and gently lay herself down. Choco went to her side and lay down beside her mistress.

 **The next day.**

 **Forest of Mystery.**

Cat yawn and open his eyes. The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon. Cat slowly got to his feet and started on making breakfast. It took him twenty minutes before he woke up the others.

Cat: "Wake up everyone!"

Silver slowly opened his eyes and yawned. The kids also yawn and walked toward the smell of food. Travis gave all a serving of food and water. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Mark would glare at the older man every second. Cat saw it, but he pretend like he didn't.

Cat: "So here's the plan. We continue toward our destination and drop these kids at their camp. When we drop them, we summon the Manticore and ride him toward the City of Fallen Heroes."

Silver: "Yes ... at least, until last night, either of us could summon the manticore."

Cat: "What is that?"

Silver: "Cat, I'm still mad at what you did last night. You destroyed your charm."

Cat: "Well...technically I tried to gave it to you but you didn't want it."

Silver stood up and glare at his best friend. Cat was surprise at the glare he is getting, and from Silver no less. Silver closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in and exhale out.

Silver: yelling: "Cat...you truly is an idiot. You talked down to Ryder, disobey his order, threaten to kill him, got us to split up, twice. You broke Melody's heart, you cast your little brother to got fired. Just what are you doing!?"

Cat stare at Silver for a while before standing up. Cat grab his backpack and walked away from Silver and the kids.

Silver: yelling: "That's right, run away like you always do. You're no hero, you're a coward!"

Cat stopped in his track and without even thinking. He quickly draw his gun and shot Silver. Silver charm glowed brightly and out came the Manticore. The Manticore easily protected Silver from the bullet, by using it's own body as a shield. The kids gasped in shock and fear. The Manticore remove itself from Silver, who stare at Cat in shock.

Cat: "Then a coward I will be."

Cat walked away from the four. The Manticore growled at Cat and disappear back into the charm. Silver shed a single tear, for this is the first time Cat and him had an argument. And the first time Cat have ever tried to killed him.

Silver: sobbing: "Cat...you bitch."

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

Eclipse and everyone finally reach the city of fallen heroes. At the entrance is Queen Lucario. Queen Lucario is an furry fox with blue fur, red eyes, C cup breast and long blue tail. To all the male pups in the paw patrol, she's the most beautiful bitch they have ever seen. Shadow felt his face blush a dark red. Lucario stood in front of the entrance of the city.

Queen Lucario: "Eclipse...why did you almost destroyed half the world last night?"

Eclipse: "Hormones."

Queen Lucario: "Well it's expected when you're pregnant."

Everyone eyes widen in shock and all eyes stare at Eclipses' flat belly.

King Samuel: laughing: "Hahaha, nice one Lucario."

Queen Lucario: "I wasn't joking. I am the second oldest in this group, and so my sense of smell is far greater than a werewolf. Eclipse is pregnant, and not only her, there is another lady among you who also expects a son ... sniffing ... and she is more than a month pregnant."

Jenny: "But how? And who pregnant her?"

Kaiser: "And who is the other pregnant lady?!"

Lucario took a deep sniff and frowned.

Queen Lucario: "Well it's non of you men are the father. Thank goodness, it's not Berris or Samuel child, and as to who the other pregnant lady is, I will not say it until she decides to say it. "

Katie: "So what now?"

Eclipse: "We wait for Cat and Silver to appear. I give them another day or two. So just relax."

Eclipse walked toward a tree and sat down, she is company by Lucario and Choco. Jenny couldn't believe that Eclipse is pregnant. Jenny walked toward the forest.

Everest: "Jenny!"

Drake: "Everest...just let her be."

Everest was held by Chase, who comfort her. The sound of tree falling and Jenny screaming could have been heard, Ember is also seen next to Melody, while she has a very sad look, Ember only keeps silence, but she swore she saw a tear run down Melody's cheek.

Marshall: sigh: "Brother...where are you?"

 **With Cat.**

Cat yawn as he continue his journey. Cat looked up and see only trees and hanging vines. Cat took a left and walked into a clearing. At the end is a cliff and below it is the sea.

Cat: sigh: "Now where to go?"

Cat took off his backpack and search for his map. Cat cursed and remember that he gave it to Silver.

Cat: "Frig, I just remember that I gave it to Silver last night. Now what to do?"

Kat: "What about dying?"

Cat only had time to turn around as a leg kicked him at his neck. The kick was so strong that it almost broke Cat's neck and cause him to hit a tree. Cat groan in pain and open his eyes to see...himself.

Cat: "What the fuck!? You're me!?"

Kat: "Yes and no. I am you but your more evil side. When Cat died, he separate me from himself. I am his pure evils and powerful side."

Cat: "Okay...then why are you here?"

Cat said and secretly took hold of his pistol gun.

Kat: "Unfortunately I can merge with no one else except Cat. So I have been wondering this forest until he return. Now that you is here, I can take possession of your body. And use it as my own."

Cat: "Yeah...only one problem with that. I won't let you!"

Cat pull his pistol and open fire at Kat. Kat easily dodge the bullet and rush Cat. Cat pull out his dagger and tried to stab Kat. Who grab his arm and broke it. Cat scream out in pain. Kat knee Cat in his chest, breaking a few of his ribs. Cat spat out a mouthful of blood. Kat grab Cat by his shirt and threw him near the cliff.

Cat: groaning in pain: "Damn it all."

Cat slowly stood up and held his broken arm. Kat smirk and slowly walked toward his injured good side.

Kat: "Once I possess you, I will go to the city of fallen heroes and get back my powers. Then I will destroy Cerberus, Half Moon, Eclipse and everyone in this forsaken world."

Cat: "I rather die than give you my body. That and if Eclipse ever found out that I have cheated on her, and with a man no less. She will probably cut off my lovestick and kill me."

Cat turn around and jumped off the cliff. Kat threw a dagger at Cat and hit him in his side. Cat scream as the dagger hit him and lost consciousness. Cat body hit the water with a great SPLASH! Kat stood over the cliff and stare down at the sea. His other half is still alive because he can sense him. Kat scoffed and turn around. His new mission is to locate his good side and take possession of his body.

Kat: smirking: "And the hunt have begin."

 **2 minutes later.**

Cat gasp for air as he came out of the water. He was glad that as he hit the water that it woke him and he held his breath. He waited until Kat leave and resurface. Cat struggle to swim toward the shore and thank the almighty as he came on dry land. Cat grab hold of the dagger and quickly pull it out.

Cat: yelling: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Cat fainted from the pain, blood quickly came out of his body. Cat's body lay lifeless on the ground, with a pool of blood. But fortunately he's somehow still alive.

 **With Silver.**

Silver stopped in his track. He felt a weird feeling came over him and it involves Cat.

Silver: "Cat..."

Silver is thinking about what he will do, while he is observed by the two children who accompany him.

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

Both Marshall and Eclipse stood up and gasped. Everyone stare at the two in surprise. Both sense that Cat is in trouble. Marshall ran toward the forest by was stopped by Eclipse.

Eclipse: "Stop Marshall! We cannot interfere with Silver and Cat trials. They have to overcome it by themselves!"

Marshall: "I sense my brother in trouble! You think that I will just leave him."

Eclipse: "Marshall, I warn you that if you dear walk into that forest. That I will personally break both your legs and drag you back here."

Marshall knew that Eclipse is serious about her threat. Skye went toward Marshall and held him from behind. Eclipse hands instinctively went toward her flat stomach.

Eclipse: "Cat trails is just beginning."

 **Castle of the Kingdom of Bahia Adventure.**

In the main hall of the kingdom, sitting around a huge table, you see some of the commanders of the society of darkness, those who are not currently on a mission, it is Dagger and Bold Glare, between from the table you can see an image in the middle of dark flames, it is a communication spell that Lu has used, at the other end of the table, you only see two dark figures, but the most terrifying of that place.

Lu: "That's the situation, majesties."

Gloom: "The Eclipse meddler forced us to retire for the time being."

The two figures come out of the shadows, showing in the light, it is nothing less than the two kings of darkness, Cerberus and Half Moon, the dark commanders tremble to see them, waiting for their reaction.

Cerberus: "My loyal generals, do not worry, this was to be expected, that crazy woman is capable of many things."

Half Moon: "But ... we are also, are not we? My dear Cerberus? "

Cerberus: "That's right, my beloved Half Moon, if she wants to play, then we're going to play too!"

The image of Gloom and Lu disappears, dissipating the magic flame.

Dagger: (Swallowing) "What are your orders, oh! Your royal majesties! "

The two dark kings walk towards the balcony that once served for the citizens to admire their kings, but today, serves for the society of darkness is dedicated to subjugate the inhabitants of the kingdom.

Half Moon: "At the moment, none, my dear commanders."

Cerberus: "If Eclipse wants our forces to move away from the City of Fallen Heroes ..."

Half Moon: "Then, she, her friends, and her precious warriors of light will enjoy the City of Fallen Heroes in all its splendor!"

Both dark kings hold their swords, pointing with them towards the darkness of the night sky, both swords are wrapped in a different flame, a dark flame surrounded by electricity, a very dark flame, and both use their powers, throwing their dark aura into the sky .

Half Moon and Cerberus: "Fallen citizens, listen to our order! Well at dawn, you will impose order, you will undoubtedly fulfill our will, with the light of our enemies, you will end! "

A turquoise ray shoots out from the swords of the dark kings, and it glides through the night sky of the kingdom, arriving soon to its final destination, the center of the city of fallen heroes, upon impact, the entire surface of the city shines in a dark turquoise tone, in the silence of the night, only a growl is heard coming from the depths of the Earth of the City.

Half Moon: "Good evening, warriors of light!"

Cerberus: "It will be the last quiet night you have, a spooky awakening awaits you!"

While, hiding in an unknown place, guarding her powers to help when the time comes, only one person has felt what the dark kings have done, and she opens her eyes, full of worry.

Bright Lady: "Cerberus... Half Moon, what did they do ?!"

Camp of Ellipse.

While everyone is resting at night, Zuma, somewhat shy, approaches where Jenny is, she is alone, sitting on a tree that she herself knocks down, Zuma wishes to reassure her.

Zuma: "Jenny, please, do not be alone."

Jenny does not answer, she keeps her gaze fixed on the floor.

Zuma: "Jenny, I know it can be difficult."

Jenny still has in her mind what she has just discovered, and remembers what Eclipse took from her, at that moment she only feels anger in her heart. "

Zuma: "Jenny, fwiend, we just want to help you, you do not need to be here, I undewstand ..."

Jenny: (Furious): "You understand? What could you understand? "

Zuma takes a step back fearful.

Zuma: "Jenny, Fwiend, I just ..."

Zuma is trying to tell him what Jenny feels, but, at that moment, Jenny explodes.

Jenny: "None of you can understand me!"

Zuma: "I ... I ..."

Jenny: "And please ... You speak well, maybe you can not pronounce a single sentence correctly?"

Jenny's words are like a dagger thrown directly at Zuma's heart, with them, Zuma remembers years of harassment for his personal problem.

Zuma: (With tears) "I'm sowwy, I did not want to bothew you, it's just that I do not want to see you alone, I weally wanted to help you."

Zuma turns around, and sobbing, he says one last sentence to Jenny.

Zuma: "And I weally wegwet having bothewed you with my way of speaking, I have a speech pwoblem, I can not pwonounce the lettew Aw... Awww ... ways! I can not pronounce the lettew before the S cowwectly, sowwy if I bothewed you. "

Zuma runs away, leaving Jenny alone, who at that moment, reason what just happened, and laments for it.

Jenny: "Oh no ... what did I do ?!"

Zuma arrives at the camp, and runs to his place to sleep, where he only goes to bed, covers himself with his blanket, and cries in silence.

Zuma: (Whispering) "Why can not I speak nowmal like othews?"

 **Forest of the mysteries, Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes.**

On the shore of the beach, still lies unconscious Cat, in the middle of a pool of his own blood. At that moment, from the bushes, Kat appears, with a malicious smile.

Kat: "At last I found you, my other self, now, it's time to end all this game."

Cat at that moment manages to open her eyes, almost without force, looking at his alter ego.

Kat: "Does the legendary Cat warrior hate me? LOL! You are pathetic!

Cat tries to stand up, but does not have the strength to do so.

Kat: "Why are you still fighting? Is it that you have not understood? You will not beat me. "

Cat: "Squish! Trash!"

Kat: "But what vocabulary! With that mouth you kissed Melody? Oh wait, you do not kiss her anymore, You do not care about her, you never cared about her, that's why you changed her for Eclipse. "

Cat: "Shut your damn mouth!"

Kat: "Of course you do not care about her, nor do you care what Melody had for you, but that's not important anymore, is it? What Melody had for you and that she wanted to surprise you, you're going to get it from Eclipse. "

Cat: (confused) "What the hell are you talking about ?!"

Kat at that moment of the one kick to Cat, hurting more his wound, and with that kick, throws it further away, on the beach.

Kat: "Hahaha! Amazing! Please Cat, you know what Eclipse is going to give you, Melody will give you that too! But it's not important anymore, is it? "

Cat opens his eyes incredulous of what he is listening, can not believe what Kat has revealed.

Cat: "No ... that's not true! Can not be!"

Kat: "Hahaha! And still deny it? Congratulations my dear Cat! You have become perfectly your father! Whatever you decide, one of them will grow up alone! "

Cat is immobile, the wounds on her body hurt a lot, but what he just heard is a wound that hurts even more, Kat is not only attacking Cat's body, he is also attacking his soul.

Kat: "Cat, the warrior representative of trust ... what a great example you are!"

Kat holds Cat by her neck, punches his, and throws him into the water.

Kat: "Cat, the warrior who must always be right, the warrior who must always decide what is done, or otherwise, he simply attacks or abandons those who consider him his friend!"

Kat lifts his alter ego with a kick, and with a second kick, throws it against some rocks, causing Cat's wound to get hurt even more, and Cat screams in pain.

Kat: "Cat, the trustworthy great warrior who did not hesitate to try to kill his best friend when he did not agree with his ideas, even though his best friend has always supported him no matter what else. I raise my hat to you, Oh great Cat! "

Kat kicks again, tossing Cat to the seashore in the damp sand of the beach. While Cat tries to stand up, Kat just claps, grinning macabrely, standing still.

Kat: "Come on Cat, accept it, if you want something, you just get it, do not you?"

Cat just keeps silent, looking at the damp ground of the beach. Really everything that Kat has told you could be true?

Kat: "Are you ready Cat? I think I'll just hurt your body a bit more to claim it for me. "

Cat: "Go to hell!"

Kat: (Smiling) "From there I come, and there we will soon lead the whole kingdom, and the whole world!"

Kat raises her hand, extends it, and it is covered with dark energy, creating the shape of a sword.

Kat: "It's your end, my dear Cat ... Now, your body is mine!"

Cat just closes her eyes and clenches her teeth and fists, waiting for the blow, but instead ...

Silver: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cat suddenly feels that something liquid splashes him, opens his eyes, and what he discovers simply leaves him in Shock, Silver, his best friend, is in front of him, standing, with his eyes lost.

Cat: "Sil ... Silver ?!"

Silver: (Smiling, with blood in his mouth) "Cat, huge and gigantic fool, you're my best friend, and I'd rather die than watch you die ..."

What happened is that Silver arrived at that time with the children and the manticore, and seeing Kat about to attack his best friend, he left the manticore protecting the children, and placed himself in front of his best friend, receiving Full of Cat's dark sword attack on her abdomen.

Cat: "Silver? N... no ... "

At that moment, Kat buries more the dark sword that he created in the abdomen of Silver, and later, retires it, Silver feels a pain like never it has felt before, and in that moment, Silver falls to the floor, losing the conscience, in the middle of a pool of his blood.

Kat: "Unexpected, so this piece of stupid still had some hope in you."

Cat looks incredulous at his best friend.

Kat: "And I see he brought me my other award."

At that moment, Kat takes out something that Cat did not expect to see again.

Cat: "My ... my crystal charm? But ... I destroyed it in the fire ... "

Kat: "You always trying to get your will alone done ... this is a crystal charm of a mystical and legendary beast, it can only be used by its rightful owners, and ... in case you did not know ... it's indestructible!"

Cat: "How?"

Kat: "But I must thank you, I already had months hunting the manticore, but if it were not for you, I could not control it."

Cat: "But, only its legitimate owners can control it."

Kat: "Exactly! You and Silver are its rightful owners, for that reason there are two Charms, one Silver and one crystal, only you two could control the manticore, but, I am you, remember? "

Cat opens his eyes, stunned by what she hears.

Kat: "Thank you, my dear Cat, you gave me the key to control this magnificent beast!"

The manticore immediately launches to attack Kat, but he just smiles, simply shines the crystal charm, and gives an order.

Kat: "Stop beast!"

The manticore immediately stops, even against his will, and obeys Kat's orders.

Kat: "I think we will make a change of plans, we will make this meeting even more fun! Beast! Bring those two children with us, we will take them to the temple in the center of the City of Fallen Heroes. "

Cat: "NO! Stop!"

But it's late, the manticore captures Shinrai and Mark, Mark just looks very disappointed at Cat, while Shinrai's look is scary.

Kat: "If you care a bit about the lives of these two innocent little ones, you and Silver, yes, you heard it well, you and Silver will arrive tomorrow at midnight to the downtown temple of the fallen heroes, there you two will have an epic battle, if you two can survive the mortal wounds that I have caused them. "

Immediately, Kat rides the manticore, and takes off in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes, laughing, mocking Cat and Silver. Cat, as he can, approaches his best friend, and with great effort, he takes it out of the water, and lays it on the sand. As he can, he uses a piece of cloth, and makes a tourniquet in Silver's wound and in his, stopping the blood from coming out, but both need to heal their wounds urgently. Cat feels weak, but he is more worried because he notices that Silver breathes with difficulty.

Cat: "Silver ... please ... do not die ... do not even think about dying in front of me! Do not die ... friend ...! "

 **Author notes: And there you have it. Almost everyone are together and have their powers. And the part with Cat almost killing his best friend Silver is for great drama. And he pay for it by getting his ass kicked by Kat and almost dying. The drama and adventure continue. Any questions or comments or request please pm marcogalmich or leave your your reviews. Until next time.**

 **For Zumalover and others: we can't take in anymore ocs, its pack and will be very hard to give them the scene times they deserve. This goes for everyone as well. But maybe another time.**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes from the authors: Now, the situation has become complicated. What the hell will dark kings do? What will Cat and Silver do now to rescue Shinrai and Mark? Why did Jenny react in that way? Let's find out!"**

Cat and Silver: Demigod.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sekda, Cody.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Tests of the Demigods, part 2.**

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

It begins to dawn in the kingdom of Bahia Aventura, apparently, it was a quiet night, at least, that would think anybody, however, Eclipse is awakened surprisingly.

Bright Lady: "Eclipse! Little sister, wake up once! "

Eclipse wakes up surprised, when she opens her eyes she sees a very clear image of her sister.

Eclipse: "What annoying ... Sister ... are you using a better projection of your image? You love to show off, do not you? "

Bright Lady: (Smiling) "Sister ... I'm here, in the flesh ..."

Eclipse: "Great ... it's always a pleasure to welcome you ... WHAT ?!"

Eclipse stands up quickly, amazed to see her sister, involuntarily hugs her, but immediately releases her, pretending it was not intentional. "

Eclipse: "Ahem ... that was just out of respect for my older sister ..."

Bright Lady: (Smiling) "Yes Eclipse, I understand ..."

Eclipse: "But if you're here ... instead of guarding your magic ... that means something very serious is about to happen."

Bright Lady: "Unfortunately, that's right, Cerberus and Half Moon ..."

Eclipse: "Oh no, what did those two supposed kings do?"

Bright Lady: "Apparently, the two of them did not really like it if you forced Gloom and Lu to return, so the two of them combined their magic, and invoked the ancient warriors of this city."

Eclipse: "Those miserable ... what kind of spell did they use with the warriors of this city?"

Bright Lady: (With a very serious look) "Inferius ..."

Eclipse opens her eyes terrified to hear what her sister said, did not expect to see such dark magic before going to face the society of darkness in the main castle of the Kingdom.

 **Forest of the mysteries, Beach on the edge of the Mountains, in the direction of the City of Fallen Heroes.**

On the shore of the beach, you can see the remains of the battle that took place the previous night, you can see broken branches, holes in the ground, marks on the rocks, what stands out most are two pools of blood Near the shore of the beach, a little away from the water, you can see a small bonfire, beside which, there are two people, both covered with bandages on their wounds, at that moment, one of them begins to wake up .

Silver: "What ... what happened?"

Cat sees his friend wake up, and he sighs in relief, though she does not allow Silver to notice.

Cat: "Kat kicked us the ass last night, that happened ..."

Silver begins to remember what happened the night before, and immediately takes his hand to where his wound should be, but when checking, he finds under the bandages that his wound is not.

Silver: "But ... Kat pierced me with her dark energy ... what is ...?"

Silver observes Cat as well, and although Cat is also bandaged, Silver notices that his friend's injuries are also less severe than the previous night, when observing around him, Silver notices that his backpack is open, and after that, he observes that on one side of Cat, is the parchment that Kaiser and Marshall created together, the parchment with a communication spell, and with an emergency spell.

Silver: "Is that the parchment that Marshall and Kaiser gave us when we parted?"

Cat just nods her head, with a grimace on her face.

Silver: "So, you used the emergency spell on both of us, did not you?"

Cat: (Annoyed) "I had to do it, otherwise I do not know how we would have healed our wounds, or worse, you could die."

Silver sits down, thinking about what his friend has said, and suddenly, Silver's face shows some sadness.

Silver: "Fence, it seems like that really worries you ..."

Cat looks surprised at his friend for his words.

Cat: "Of course I'm worried! You're my best friend."

Silver: "Really? Because it did not seem like that yesterday, the moment you shot me ... just because we did not agree. "

Cat just turns her eyes, looking towards the sea, and not his friend.

Cat: "Why did you follow me?"

Silver: "Is it that I need a reason?"

Cat: "Please answer my question ..."

Silver: "I answer you then with another question ... why did you stay and you cured us with magic? When obviously you hate any method of that style. "

Cat just keeps quiet, while Silver gets up, picks up his backpack, and, still reeling from the pain of the wounds, prepares to walk.

Cat: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Silver: "Is not it obvious? I'm going to rescue the children. "

Cat: "That's not it! You're still injured! If you dare to take a single step, I ... "

Silver: "WHAT WILL YOU DO? You will break my arm? Or do you shoot me again? "

Cat stops to listen to Silver, the words of his best friend sounded cold, as he had never heard him speak before.

Silver: "You were the person I trusted the most, even to the degree that I put my life in your hands, but yesterday, you broke my confidence, you made it very clear to me that I can not trust ..."

Cat is just silent, he does not respond to what Silver has said, he just stands up, takes his things and prepares to walk as well.

Cat: "I'm not going to let you go alone, we're both going for the kids."

Silver smiles without his friend noticing, although it still hurts him to think that his friend was able to shoot him, he is happy to know that he is by his side.

Silver: "How will we get to the City of Fallen Heroes soon?"

Cat: "It's obvious that we're not far away anymore, if Kat challenged us both at midnight, it's because he knows we can get there even earlier."

Silver: "How do you know that?"

Cat: "Because Kat is me ... and that's what I would do ..."

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

Little by little, all the inhabitants of the camp are waking up, preparing for their activities, Skye and Marshall go to look for some water in the river, and the two see sitting on a rock to Zuma, both decide to approach with their friend, but when they both do it, they notice that Zuma has been crying.

Marshall: "Zuma? Are you OK, friend?"

Zuma immediately cleans his face, he gets up from the rock, and he pretends a smile for his friends.

Zuma: "Yes, fwiends! Do not worry, nothing happens! I think I'll go help pwepare breakfast. "

Zuma runs in the opposite direction to his friends, confusing Marshall a little. "

Marshall: "I do not understand, what's the matter with Zuma?"

Skye: "Something happened last night, I hope it has nothing to do with Jenny."

Marshall: "With Jenny?"

Skye: "Do not worry, later I'll explain it to you."

The two collect water from the river, and both return, but when they approach, Marshall sees Ryder, Katie and Kaiser, and he becomes sad to remember Ryder's words, so he takes Skye's hand, and the two of them walk away from Ryder, while Marshall looks extremely sad.

Skye: "Marshall, why do we stray?"

Marshall: "I'm afraid to talk to Ryder ... I feel very bad for disappointing him."

Skye: "Marshall, Ryder is not disappointed in you, he could never be, he acted that way because of the fear of losing us."

Marshall: "It may be, but even so, I feel bad, I can not see Ryder in the eye."

Skye understands how Marshall feels, but she is confident that when Ryder talks to Marshall, everything will work out, so she walks with him away from Ryder for the time being. This does not go unnoticed by Ryder, who feels bad about it.

Katie: "Ryder?"

Ryder: "I feel terrible Kaiser, Katie, I am very sorry for what I said to Marshall, Silver and Cat. "

Kaiser: "Ryder, do not feel bad, this you can solve, talk to them, and explain how you feel and why you acted like that."

Ryder: "You believe it?"

Katie: "Of course, you just have to be honest."

Kaiser: "I know they will understand you, Katie is right, you just have to be honest, and not let your fear dominate you again."

Ryder smiles a little more calm, the words of Katie and Kaiser help him a little. Meanwhile, in another area of the camp, Jenny approaches with her brother Drake, who is practicing with her new sword.

Jenny: "Great brother skills, and pretty sword ..."

Drake smiles when he hears Jenny, and at that moment, he keeps his sword.

Drake: "Thank you sister, but you did not come to tell me that I do it well. Ok Jenny, what's wrong?

Jenny: "Well, the thing is, when I heard the news of Eclipse, I just got mad."

Drake: (Smiling) "Really? I did not notice."

Jenny: "Very funny ... the thing is that ... at night, Zuma approached me trying to help me."

Drake: "Finally Zuma was encouraged, it was about time ..."

Jenny is surprised to hear Drake.

Jenny: "You knew ?!"

Drake: "Jenny, when Zuma trained with King Logan, I realized how you supported him."

Jenny: "You think that I ...?"

Drake: "Jenny, do not try to deny it ..."

Jenny sighs, if there is a person she can not cheat, it is definitely her brother Drake.

Jenny: "Ok, you have me, it's just that ..."

Drake: "That you can not forget Ryder, the Ryder of our world."

Jenny just nods her head.

Drake: "Jenny, I know how you feel, I miss our Katie too, but we have to let the past go by."

Jenny: "But Eclipse ..."

Drake: "Jenny, I know it's not easy to forgive Eclipse for what she did, but have you not thought at some point how she felt when she had to do it?"

Jenny just keeps quiet.

Drake: "I do not ask you to forgive Eclipse, that is a decision that only you can make, but you can not continue living in the past. Why not live something special with Zuma?

Jenny: "But, he will have to return to his world at some point ..."

Drake: "And what? I do not see why they do not take advantage of the little time they have to be happy together. "

Jenny: "But ..."

When Jenny is about to answer her brother, she notices how he holds the amulet that hangs in his neck, tightly, Sweetie's last expression of love towards Drake.

Drake: "Jenny, for very little time, you can live something special with Zuma, do not waste that time, better take advantage of it."

Jenny understands what her brother says, because she understands that he can not do it anymore.

Jenny: "I think you're right ... the thing is that ... in the middle of my pain, last night, I insulted Zuma, I was extremely cruel to him."

Drake looks at her strangely, waiting for her to tell him what happened.

Jenny: "I told Zuma that if he could not talk like any normal person, I would claim his speech problem."

Drake: "Jenny!"

Jenny: "I really feel it! I do not know what happened to me, I wish I had not done it. "

Drake: (Sighing) "Well, I know that you really are sorry, but that you should not tell me."

Jenny looks at her brother, she knows what Drake is talking about.

Drake: "If Jenny, that you must tell Zuma, you must apologize to Zuma, and before you answer me, do not worry, I know that Zuma will forgive you."

Jenny hugs Drake, grateful for the advice her brother gives her, she is determined to talk to Zuma, but at that moment, in their minds, everyone in the camp hears the voice of Eclipse.

Eclipse: "Everyone gather immediately in the center of the camp! IT IS URGENT, so everyone bring their lazy asses here NOW! "

Jenny: "No matter what I try, that woman has a great facility to upset me."

Drake: "I do not know, Eclipse's voice really did sound very worried."

Jenny: "Well, I suppose if we want to find out what happens, all of us will have to go immediately."

Drake and Jenny, as well as everyone, are on their way to meet with Eclipse, when they arrive, they see Eclipse leave their tent, the face of Eclipse shows a lot of concern, but suddenly, everyone sees someone else go out, surprising them much more.

 **City of Fallen Heroes, entrance to the seashore.**

After several hours of walking, Cat and Silver arrive at the City of the Fallen Heroes, both are surprised by the magnitude of the ruins.

Silver: "It seems that this was a very big city, I wonder, how is it that the city ended in ruins?"

Cat: "Surely war, because of the way the buildings are destroyed, and the marks on the walls and floor, there must have been a great battle here."

Kat: "The first great war, in fact."

Silver and Cat are surprised to hear the voice of their enemy, both turn to look up, and both see Kat, standing on the high roof of one of the buildings, smiling at them.

Kat: "I knew the two would make it here, although I'm surprised that the two are recovered from their injuries."

Cat: "Rat miserable! You should not underestimate us! "

Kat: "Underestimating them myself? Not at all! In fact, the two have done exactly what I wanted. "

Silver: "What you wanted?"

Cat at that moment closes her eyes, he takes his right hand to his forehead, and he starts to laugh. "

Cat: "I can not believe it! He set us a trap! And we both fell in it! "

Silver: "A trap?"

Kat: "You two would not believe that I was going to make them so easy ... this city has its own means of defense and one of them is ..."

At that moment, on the roofs of all the buildings, the statues that are in them begin to move, and to fly towards them both. "

Silver: "Gargoyles!"

Kat: "They are not incredible creatures? They are not willing to let them escape. "

Silver takes out his two daggers, while Cat prepares his pistols, Silver jumps on the hands of Cat, and in the air, he kicks one of the gargoyles, destroying her, after that, with his daggers, Silver attacks another of the gargoyles with their daggers, splitting it in half before falling to the floor. Cat points her two pistols, and with great skill, he shoots them several times at two of the gargoyles that approach him, when the gargoyles are about to touch Cat, the two are torn apart, by the effect of accurate shots of Cat, after that, Silver takes the hand of Cat, and throws it into the air, Cat smiles, and while he kicks two gargoyles, destroying them, Cat shoots two more gargoyles, making them explode into pieces, but Cat does not see two more gargoyles approaching him before returning to the ground, however, Silver realizes in time, and throws his daggers in the air, which stick in the gargoyles, the gargoyles fly confused and They crash into the wall of a building, shattering, with which, that problem ends.

Silver: "Gargoyle ... what other surprises await us here?"

Cat: (Screaming) "Where did that nasty snake get ?!"

Silver: "Cat friend, calm down, we are in the center of this City, the roof where Kat was probably the roof of the main temple, that's where we both have to go, in that place he must have Shinrai and Mark."

Cat: "So, why are we wasting our time? Let's go for it! "

The two friends enter the main temple, where Kat waits for them, sure that what he plans will result.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

The kings of the four kingdoms are amazed, Choco, although she already knew it, can not believe it, Sedka is also surprised, the other warriors were the only ones who knew the truth.

Queen Lucario: "Bri ... Bright Lady?"

King Samuel: "But, we thought you were dead!"

Bright Lady: "Actually, that's what Cerberus and Half Moon wanted everyone to think, but I was hidden."

King Berris: "Then, you were protecting your magic."

Queen Prism: "Then, the spell that brought the warriors ..."

Eclipse: (Annoyed) "Could we leave the question and answer session for later? If my sister appeared earlier than planned, it is because something very serious is approaching. "

Choco: "And what is my lady?"

Bright Lady: "The dark kings have invoked all the fallen warriors of the city, the two of them united their magic."

Chase: "And what is it they both did?"

Bright Lady: "They both invoked them as Inferius."

All the kings are terrified to hear the words of Bright Lady, those who are legitimate inhabitants of the kingdom can not believe what they hear, while the other warriors seem confused.

Rubble: "Inferius?"

Tracker: "Amigos, what is Inferius?"

Cody: "The inferi are corpses of humans that have been possessed by dark magic to do with them whatever they want to who controls them. If it is only one, it would not be a problem to overcome it, but if they are together, that becomes a huge problem for those who must evade them. The only known weakness of the inferius is heat and light, they live almost all the time in dark and cold places, but it is possible that they can get used to light and heat, which turns that huge problem into a problem of chaotic proportions! While I was infiltrated in the Society of Darkness, I heard theories about that, but I never thought that the society of darkness would dare to use them. "

Rocky: "Are they like Zombies?"

Everest: "I think that would be a way to describe them."

Katie: "But, what do we have to do?"

Eclipse: "We're going to face them."

All: "WHAT?!"

Eclipse: "What they heard, we will face them!"

Shadow: "But, if they are all fallen warriors of the City, our chances are minimal!"

Eclipse: "Our goal is not to beat them, it's to contain them."

Bright Lady: "We can not let any of the inferius leave the city, if they leave, they could spread through the kingdom, and that's too risky."

Ryder: "But, you are saying that we only contain them ..."

Eclipse: "That's right, we will only contain them, at a distance preferably, because the only two people in the kingdom who can stop them, at this moment are in the middle of their tests to acquire their abilities."

Ember: "Cat and Silver ..."

Eclipse: "We are all going to prepare ..."

Bright Lady: "A very long night awaits us."

 **City of Fallen Heroes, Main Temple in the center of the City.**

Silver and Cat tour the temple, looking for where Kat hides, walking through the dark corridors.

Silver: "It can not be far away."

Cat is alone in silence, thinking of Kat, and in all that has happened, the two friends arrive at the center of the temple, they are on a kind of balcony, and looking down, the two see a kind of ancient fountain.

Silver: "Could it be?"

Cat: "It must be, the Source of Eclipse Restoration, but will it work?"

Kat: "Poor dreamers, why do not we find out?"

Silver and Cat turn to see behind them, but it's late, Kat ran against them, and he causes the three to fall from the balcony to the Fountain, while being watched by Shinrai and Mark, who are moored and watched over by the Manticora to a side of a column. After a few minutes, all three leave the water of the source, coughing by the water of it.

Silver: "That was unexpected ..."

Cat: "Silver, do you feel different?"

Silver: "No ... and you?"

Cat: "Neither ... will the source have failed?"

Kat: (Smiling) "Unfortunately, you two will not have time to find out ... Beast! Get rid of that annoying Silver! "

The Manticora immediately gets up, and she holds Silver by her arm, surprisingly, without hurting him, and runs away from the source.

Cat: "SILVER!"

Kat: "And where do you think you are going? You and I have pending issues! "

Cat: (Angry) "Get out of my way ... absurd imitation of me!"

Kat: (Smiling ominously) "I an imitation of you?"

Kat runs to Cat, and throws a punch at her face, but Cat dodges it, Cat grabs her other half's arm, and slaps his to the ground, but Kat just laughs, apparently intact.

Kat: "Is it you still do not understand?"

Cat: "Understand what ?! That you are a parasite? "

Cat again runs against Kat, trying to kick him, but Kat simply dodges him. Kat kicks the leg that holds her opponent, and throws him to the ground.

Kat: "I'm not a simple parasite, as you call me, I'm part of you!"

Cat: "That's a lie! Maybe you were a part of the Cat of this world, but not ... "

Kat: "Do you mean to say that? You do not know the rules of space and time! At least, not yet! "

Kat jumps bouncing on a wall, and in doing so, kicks Cat in her left arm, in doing so, Cat falls to the ground, aching.

Kat: (Smiling) "You know, even though I'm your other half, it does not seem like you do not have me inside you."

Cat: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kat: "Hahaha! As soon we forget things? Your fights with Ryder, your great desire to always be right ... "

Cat tries to stand up, little by little, thinking about what Kat says.

Kat: "The way you hurt Melody, the way you have become your own father ..."

Cat: (Screaming) "ALREADY CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Cat tries to throw a blow against Kat, but he does not find him, he just listens to her voice.

Kat: "The great way you tried to murder your best friend ..."

Cat looks everywhere, but can not find Kat, Kat is hidden behind a column, and her physical figure turns dark, like a shadow.

Kat: "You still have not noticed, but since your arrival in this kingdom, you were already mine!"

Cat just keeps silent, confused, thinking about everything Kat says, that distraction costs his dearly, because at that moment, a very dark shadow enters his body, without him being able to avoid it.

Cat: "AAAAAAAHHHG!"

 **With Silver.**

Silver is being dragged around the room by the Manticora, although the legendary beast does not hurt his arm, the blows that Silver receives while being dragged are not pleasant at all.

Silver: "Drop my arm ... NOW!"

Silver manages to kick in the Manticora's mouth, whereupon he manages to free himself, when standing up, Silver realizes that the Manticora is running back to him, quickly Silver jumps and mounts the Manticora, the legendary beast He tries to claw, but fails to hit Silver. Silver rips off a piece of nearby banner, and with it ties the mouth of his legendary mascot, but the Manticore is still out of control.

Silver: "Come on ... I know you do not want to hurt me ... please, control yourself, I trust you ..."

Silver embraces with all his strength the neck of the Manticora, without loosening it, while she continues trying to throw it, but, the Manticora little by little seems to recover the control, and finally, she stops, Silver descends of the back of his legendary mascot , and he caresses her on his head, while the Manticora bows to him, and disappears into the silver amulet. Silver smiles satisfied, and he runs to where the children are.

Silver: "Shinrai, Mark, I'm going to release them immediately."

But Silver stops looking at the terrified look of the children.

Silver: "Children ... what's wrong?"

Shinrai: "Sil ... Silver ..."

Mark: "Behind you ..."

Silver turns to see behind him, and what he sees is his friend Cat walking towards him, slowly, looking at the floor, with a sinister smile.

Silver: "Cat? Friend ... what happens? "

At that moment, Cat kicks Silver into his stomach, throwing him away, Silver gets up confused, fearing what he's about to hear.

Silver: "Cat?"

Kat: "I'm really sorry, but Cat is no longer available ... now there's only me ... Kat!"

Silver gets up, takes a step back, with a terrified look.

Silver: "N ... No ... it's not true!"

Kat: "It's very true! Hahahaha! Now, I suggest that you prepare, because we are going to fight to the death at this moment, and after I eliminate you, those miserable children continue. You fight Whit my, Silver Fang! "

Kat, now that he has the body of Cat, is completely determined to kill Silver, Silver just stands in a defensive position, he can not believe what is happening. Silver can not believe he has to fight to the death with one of his friends, let alone his best friend. Silver really wants this to be a nightmare from which he could wake up.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

Eclipse gasped, she quickly stood up and stare at the sky. Eclipse frown at what she think is about to happen. Eclipse turn around and saw Jenny standing behind her.

Eclipse: "What?"

Jenny: "I've been thinking. Now that Bright Lady is really back, why are you even still around?"

Eclipse: raised an eyebrow: "Excuse me?"

Jenny: "Why are you still here? With Bright Lady back, we don't need you anymore."

Eclipse stare at Jenny and walked pass her. Eclipse stop only to address Jenny.

Eclipse: "As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right. I am not needed here, and so I will be leaving."

Jenny observes how she retires from the Eclipse place, and she turns around, only to find herself facing her brother.

Jenny: "Drake ?!"

Drake just looks at Jenny very seriously.

Jenny: "Drake ... I ..."

Drake: "Do you know something Jenny? I understand how you feel, but I would like you to think things better yourself. "

Jenny: "But we do not need it anymore ..."

Drake: "We are all necessary Jenny ... all ..."

Drake turns around, and walks towards the main fire, while Jenny is left thinking.

Eclipse continue her walk until she saw her older sister. Eclipse clear her throat to get her sister attention.

Bright Lady: "Oh hello sister, what can I do you for?"

Eclipse: "Sister, I am going to help them then I'm leaving and heading back to the library."

Bright Lady eyes widen in shock. Eclipse summon the Book of Knowledge and gave it to her sister. Eclipse smile a small smile and walk away from her sister. As Eclipse is walking away, Choco ran beside her.

Choco: "Are we leaving my lady?"

Eclipse: "Yes."

Choco took hold of Eclipse and the two were teleported away. Bright Lady still couldn't believe what just happen.

 **With Cat/Kat and Silver.**

Silver Fang rush Cat/Kat who easily dodge him and kicked Silver off his feet. Silver rolled out if the way and quickly got to his feet. Silver threw one of his dagger at Cat/Kat who dodge it but quickly grab hold of it's handle. Cat/Kat smirk and threw it right back at Silver. Who narrowly escaped the throwing knife.

Cat/Kat: "You're too slow Silver."

Cat/Kat rush Silver and slam him into a tree. Cat/Kat grab Silver by his arm and threw him over and cause him to land on his back. Cat/Kat stood over Silver and stamp him in his chest.

Silver: yelling: "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Cat/Kat continue to kick and stamp Silver. Silver Fang grab the last kick and threw Cat/Kat down on his back. Silver quickly got on top of Cat/Kat and started to punch him.

Mark: crying: "Stop, please stop!"

Cat/Kat flipped over Silver and pull out his pistol. Silver Fang also pull out his dagger. Cat/Kat shot Silver in his stomach and Silver stab Cat/Kat in his chest.

Shinrai: "Nnnnooo!"

Both males spat out a mouthful of blood. Cat/Kat grab Silver Fang and knee him in his stomach. Silver landed down crying in pain. Cat/Kat pulled out the dagger and stab Silver in his face. But Silver quickly use his arm to block the attack. The dagger when through Silver arm, and said person scream out in great pain.

Cat/Kat: laughing: "Did you really think that you had a chance at me? I am a way better fighter than you, I am faster, stronger and a way better...aaahhh!"

Silver knee Cat/Kat below the belt. Silver grab hold of the charm and pull it off. Silver kick Cat/Kat in the stomach. Silver grab hold of the dagger and quickly pulled out the dagger. Silver slowly pull himself to his feet, breathing heavily. Cat/Kat

Silver: "Cat...please snap out of it. You have to fight him."

Cat/Kat: "Cat is gone, now I is who remain."

Silver: (Screaming) "That's not true! I know Cat is there, somewhere! "

Cat / Kat brings her right hand to Silver's neck, and tries to suffocate him, but Silver tries to stop him.

Cat / Kat: "How touching, the innocent Silver still tries to trust and defend his friend Cat ... Even after he already tried to kill him."

Silver: "Kat ... you are a being ... despicable, weak and pathetic!"

Cat / Kat: (Confused) "You're insulting me?"

Silver: "We can all make mistakes, nobody is infallible, and I do not intend to abandon my best friend, I would give my life if necessary!"

Cat / Kat for a moment seems to want to stop, as if something inside him tried to stop him, but it's only for a moment, immediately, Cat / Kat takes Silver's left arm, and fractures it.

Silver: "AAAAAAH!"

Cat / Kat: "You still think you can save your friend?"

Silver: (Grinning) "I do not just think so ... now I'm completely sure! You hesitated for a few seconds, that means that my best friend is still inside, and although I have to sacrifice every drop of my blood and each of my bones, I will not let you leave this place until you return to me. my best friend! I will not disappoint Cat's confidence! I will protect that trust with all my strength! "

Neither Silver nor Cat / Kat notice that the children smile when they hear Silver's words, as if they had been waiting for that.

Cat / Kat: "Well, if what you want is for me to break each and every one of your bones, and to extract every drop of blood from your body, so be it!"

Cat/Kat rush Silver but was blasted by a beam of light. Eclipse and Choco flew down in front of Silver. Choco threw her fan and cut the rope tying up the kids.

Silver: "Eclipse...you're here?"

Eclipse: "So Kat, I see you have finally took control of Cat's body. But you still haven't received your powers."

Cat/Kat slowly got to his feet and rush Eclipse who bind him in a binding spell (Kaiser would love to learn it). Eclipse grab Silver and pull him to his feet. Eclipse took both charms and join them into one. Eclipse place the charm around Silver's neck and grab him by the arm. Silver yelped in pain as Eclipse walked them both toward the fountain.

Eclipse: "It should work this time."

Eclipse threw Silver Fang into the fountain and it started to glow white. A few seconds later and Silver Fang slowly walked out of the fountain. All of Silver's wounds were heal. Silver hair have grew longer, he now has a tattoo of a cross on his right arm and angel like wings.

Cat/Kat glare at Eclipse and the new and improved Silver. Eclipse turn toward Cat/Kat and kissed her teeth.

Eclipse: "Very pathetic Cat. You really is weak."

Cat/Kat: "What?"

Silver: "Eclipse what are you..."

Eclipse: "Shut it."

Silver Fang quickly closed his mouth and gulped in fear. Eclipse turn her attention back to Cat/Kat.

Eclipse: "I thought you were strong. The main reason why I had sex with you is because I thought you was powerful. But to let yourself get controlled by your weaker half. Just pathetic."

Cat: "I am not pathetic!"

Cat said. Everyone was surprise to hear Cat's original voice.

Kat: "What the hell!?"

Cat: "Give me back control of my body!"

Kat: "Never!"

Eclipse, Silver and everyone watched as Cat and Kat argue over Cat's body. Cat punch himself in his stomach, then he punch himself across his face. Cat literally is beating himself senseless.

Silver: "You can do it Cat."

Cat started to choke himself, not knowing that he's backing up toward the fountain. Eclipse smirk and blasted Cat, causing him to fall into the fountain. The fountain started to glow white but Cat didn't resurfaced just yet. A whole half a minute passed and out came a hand. Cat pull himself out of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

Silver: "Cat?"

Cat lifted up his head and smile at his best friend and gave him a thumbs up. Cat appearance has also changed. His hair have also grew, he has a tattoo of a cross on his left arm. Even his eyes have changed from blue to brown and he also has angel like wings.

Cat: "Did you have to blast me Eclipse?"

Eclipse didn't answer Cat and turn toward Mark and Shinrai. Eclipse nod her head and the two child disappear.

Cat: "They weren't real?"

Eclipse: " Yes and no, they are both the spirits of trust and protection, and it is not the last time you two see them, because they two are not over with you."

Silver: "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Eclipse didn't answer the question and walked toward Choco. Choco lay her hand on Eclipse and the two teleported away. Cat and Silver were confused but who asked her when they reach the city. Cat slowly stood up and flew toward his friend.

Silver: "Kat, what happen to him?"

Cat: "The bastard is now part of me and can talk to me telepathically. But that's it for now, so he's no real threat."

Silver: "I see."

Cat: "I see that the charms are now one."

Silver takes a few steps to where he was wounded minutes before by Kat, looks at the blood on the floor, and Silver finally asks him the question that has plagued him for days.

Silver: "Cat, why do not you want the manticore amulet?"

Cat: "It's not my style ... that of wearing necklaces and accessories ..."

Silver: "CAT ENOUGH! You're my best friend! But I want to understand your motives, your true motives! Please, I ask you to be honest with me, answer my question, why ?! "

Cat is silent for a minute, takes a few steps, and finally responds to Silver.

Cat: "I should shoot you ..."

Silver: "Maybe ... but not before you answer me!"

Cat: "I do not want to depend on amulets or things like that, I prefer to trust my own abilities, I prefer to trust my weapons, I prefer to trust my brothers and friends ... I prefer to trust you ... my best friend, before than in a simple amulet ... "

Silver closes her eyes when listening to his best friend, and smiles.

Silver: "Cat ... friend ..."

Cat: (Smiling) "Does not it seem absurd?"

Silver: "No Cat, I do not think so, I think your feeling is completely valid! And I respect it, if you really do not want to use amulet or things like that, then you completely count on me! "

Silver and Cat do not say any more words, they just come closer, and both of them clash their right fists in sign of their renewed friendship.

Cat: (Smiling) "If you tell someone else about this, I'm going to have to kill you!"

Silver: (Smiling, winking his eye) "Ok, but for you to do that, I'd have to let you first!"

Both friends look at the ground, near the source, and both see the shattered remains of their weapons, both pick up what is left of the ground, and the two smile sadly when they look at them.

Silver: "And now ... we're supposed to have our star metal weapons soon ..."

Cat: "I suppose ..."

Silver: "Dude, this may seem ridiculous to you, but I would prefer to keep these two simple daggers if possible."

Cat: "Really? Why?"

Silver: "These two daggers have helped us a lot, even though they were just ordinary daggers, I almost felt part of them."

Cat: (Closing his eyes) "Silver, I do not find it ridiculous, I feel the same, these two pistols, although simple, were like an extension of myself. I remember the I got the pistols and the daggers, it was in that market, when Marshall and I went to the City of Knowledge, to the Eclipse library, there I also got your daggers. "

Silver: "I remember, when you came back with us to the City of Elves, you gave it to me, although I was reluctant to use it, I soon learned how to handle it."

The two look at the remnants of their weapons, and sigh at the same time.

Cat: "Actually, I prefer these weapons to something more elegant ..."

Silver: "Me too."

At that moment, before the astonished eyes of the two friends, something unusual happens, the remnants of the weapons begin to float in the air, and begin to turn around Silver and Cat, faster and faster, and suddenly, it produces an explosion of light, very bright, after that, the two pistols, still shining with great intensity, land in the hands of Cat, in the same way as Silver's two daggers, immediately, the weapons disappear, in the middle of a very intense brightness.

Silver: (Astonished) "But ... but ... but!"

Cat: "What the ...?"

Suddenly, the two hear laughter, both turn to see, and sitting on the top of the temple, on a ledge on the roof, they both see the two children they were protecting for days.

Shinrai: "Your confidence has been rewarded!"

Mark: "Your star metal weapons were always with you two!"

Shinriai: "When you need them, you should only think about them."

Mark: "And the weapons will appear in your hands."

Shinrai and Mark: (Smiling and winking) "Warriors ... representatives of light! Use your weapons to protect everyone's confidence! We'll see you soon, sooner than you think! Like it or not! "

The two children disappear at that moment, while Cat and Silver only look at each other, and both of them sigh, satisfied that they keep their original weapons with them, and the two prepare to return with their friends.

Cat: "Can you still call out your little friend?"

Silver Fang nod his head and summon the Manticore. The beast growled at Cat, who simply raised an eyebrow. Silver pet the beast to calm him down. Silver got on the beast and rode off. Cat spread his wings and flew after his friend.

 **The entrance of the City of Fallen Heroes (2 hours later).**

Both Cat and Silver Fang appear before the entrance of the city. Everyone who were present looked at the two in great shock.

Cat: "What?"

Marshall: yelling: "Cat!"

Cat only felt his body being tackle and hitting the ground. Marshall started to cry in his older brother shoulder. Cat smile and pet his brother hair. Melody smile but didn't approach Cat. Both Marshall and Cat stood up as Bright Lady walked toward the two.

Silver: gasped: "Bright Lady?"

Cat: "I thought you is dead."

Bright Lady: "It's good to finally meet you Silver Fang and Cat. Now that all the warriors of light is here, we can prepare for the final battle. But first we must fight the evil that Half Moon and Cerberus have release."

Cat: "What evil?"

Ryder: "It seems that both Cerberus and Half Moon have brought back the dead to life. And an army is coming this way. We are all that stand from them going around and killing innocent lives."

Queen Lucario: "They will arrive in two days. So we is preparing ourselves."

Cat: smiling: "Wow, fighting and killing zombies. It's like a dream come through."

Marshall: "And with your new powers, it should be a piece of cake."

Cat: "Oh, where is Eclipse? She helped us big time and I wanted to thank her."

Bright Lady: "My sister isn't here. She went back to minding the library."

Cat: "What!? Why!?"

Bright Lady: "I am not sure why. But we need to worry about the army of undead."

King Berris: "Then we will create a plan on how to defeat the league of darkness."

Cat didn't like that Eclipse isn't here. Silver and Marshall looked at Cat expression and knew that he's not happy. Cat turn toward both Marshall and Silver.

Cat: "Don't follow me, stay here until I return."

Silver & Marshall: "What!?"

Bright Lady: "Cat where are you going? You can't leave, we need you and Silver Fang."

Cat: "Sorry but I don't take orders from no one but my supervisor."

Cat spread his wings and flew up into the air. Cat flew toward the direction of the library. Ryder, Silver Fang and Bright Lady all frown at Cat.

Marshall: smiling: "He will never change."

Bright Lady: sigh: "We will still prepare for the undead. We need to stop them by all means necessary."

Drake: "Why did Cat have to be such an ass?"

Marshall: "My brother is not an ass. He's a strong person who I wish to be when I get older."

King Samuel: "Enough. We need to prepare for a war. And you all fighting each others isn't working."

Bright Lady: "Indeed. Silver Fang come with me. I will teach you more about your powers."

Silver nod his head and followed Bright Lady. Ember kept an eye on Bright Lady. She didn't trust the goddess with her boyfriend one bit.

Meanwhile, Ryder thinks for a moment, and decided, he approaches Kaiser, who at that moment is talking to Chase.

Ryder: "Kaiser, I need you to send me with Cat."

Kaiser turns to see Ryder, completely amazed.

Kaiser: "Ryder ... the last thing we need is a new discussion!"

Ryder: "Quiet friend, I'm not going to argue with Cat, on the contrary, I'm going to apologize."

Kaiser: "But ... you could not wait for him to come back?"

Ryder: "You see, that's another reason why I want you to send me to Cat ... I have a bad feeling."

Both Chase and Kaiser are surprised to hear Ryder, usually, Ryder does not make decisions of that kind lightly.

Ryder: "Guys, I can not explain why or how, but, I really have a very bad feeling, it's like I feel something very bad is coming to Cat, please Kaiser, I need you to use your aura magic and send me with Cat. "

Chase: "If that's the case, then we should go with you, Ryder, Sir!"

Ryder: "No Chase, we will return with you on time, but all of you must prepare for what is approaching."

Chase: "But Ryder!"

Kaiser: "Are you completely safe Ryder?"

Ryder: "Absolutely."

Chase: "If you insist."

Kaiser is placed in position to perform his spell, while Ryder remains still.

Ryder: "Guys, one more thing, while I'm not here, the leader of all of you will be Silver ..."

Chase and Kaiser: (Surprised) "Silver?"

Ryder: "Yes, Silver, if it is assumed that in this kingdom leaders were Cat, Silver and I, then, we must begin to respect that fact, we must work together, Chase, you will be the second in command after Silver."

Chase: "Like your orders Ryder Sir!"

Kaiser: (Smiling) "I hope that Silver can digest the news when we give it to him, I do not think he'll be funny."

Ryder: "I trust you, friends."

Kaiser: "Ryder, I need to warn you, this teleportation spell I almost did not practice it, besides, while Cat is in motion, you can not appear, he needs to be in a static place, the feeling of being in the middle of that Teleportation for an indefinite period can be very unpleasant. "

Ryder: "You do not worry Kaiser, I'm ready."

Kaiser only sighs, and casts the teleportation spell.

Kaiser: "TELE TRANSLATIONEM, RYDER IN CATTUS!"

Immediately, in the midst of a blue aura glow, Ryder disappears, since he was teleported with Cat.

Chase: "Ryder will be fine?"

Kaiser: "I hope so, he is the first one with whom I use that spell."

On the other hand, in the camp, Drake approaches Sedka, who is sharpening one of his arrows.

Drake: "Sedka, can we talk?"

Sedka: "Sure Drake, how can I help you?"

Drake: "Sedka, while you helped us fight, I noticed that you are very agile."

Sedka: (blushing) "Thank you, I suppose I am."

Drake: "The point is, I think you're as agile as the best swordsman I've ever known, Prince Kaidon II, or even your own father."

Sedka looks at Drake in surprise, who just smiles.

Drake: "I'm saying it seriously, I think you could be a great swordsman, that would make you a very complete warrior, with the ability to attack at a distance with your arrows, and body to body, with your sword."

Sedka: "But ... I do not have a sword."

Drake smiles, and he pulls out of his saddlebag, a short sword, which he deposits in the hands of Sedka, who seems very astonished to see her.

Sedka: "But, this sword, it looks like ..."

Drake: "It does not look like it, it's Vectorius's sword, and now it's yours."

Sedka: "But ... But how ?!"

Drake: "When we were in Keo's camp, Prince Kaidon's sword was not the only thing we recovered, and now it's yours. And the question I want to ask you is ... Would you allow me to train you Sedka? "

Sedka is very impressed by her father's sword, which, when touching the hands of its new owner, lights up in a white flame, with which she understands that it is a star metal sword, and that the sword has chosen her to her as its rightful owner. Sedka just runs and hugs Drake, crying, grateful.

Drake: (Smiling) "I'll take that as a yes!"

 **The City of Knowledge (1 day later).**

Cat landed in front of the library. The same library where he first meet Eclipse. He's been flying for a whole day straight. Travis wings glowed white and disappear, so did his markings and his eyes changed back to normal and his hair.

Cat: "Hmmm...it seems that I can transform to my normal form if I am weak or when I want."

When he is about to walk, Cat sees a flash of blue aura, and suddenly, Ryder appears, falling on top of Cat.

Ryder: "Ouch! Kaiser was right, he needs to practice that spell more. "

Cat: "Ryder ?! What the hell are you doing here? If you plan to force me to return before I speak with Eclipse ... "

Ryder: "Wow! Calm down my friend! I do not plan to force you to anything! "

Cat: "So, can you explain to me what are you doing here?"

Ryder sighs, stands up, and finally speaks.

Ryder: "First ... I want to apologize to you for my previous attitude."

Cat: "Really?"

Ryder: "Yes, the way I acted, the way I treated you, Silver and Marshall was horrible, I know it's not a justification, but I acted in that way guided by my fear."

Cat looks at Ryder for a moment, and he realizes that Ryder is very sorry.

Cat: "Ryder okay, I understand you, but even so, I do not plan to go back before talking to Eclipse."

Ryder: "I know, we will not leave until you decide."

Cat: "And if you plan to convince me and force me to leave, I swear to you ...! Wait ... What did you say ?! "

Ryder: "I said we will not leave until you decide, in this mission, you order, and I will do what you tell me."

Cat is completely surprised by what he hears.

Cat: "Very well ... Who are you and what have you done with Ryder?"

Ryder: (Smiling) "It's me, and let's say that between King Jason and Kaiser, they both gave me a heavy lesson."

Cat: "Ok, I'm surprised, then, let's hurry up, I need to talk to Eclipse now!"

Ryder is calmer, however, he still has a bad feeling, so he stays alert.

Cat only took one step before back flipping away. A sword landed seconds from where Cat was. Cat block a punch from a unknown man. Cat grab the man arm and threw him into the wall. The man used his great agility to twist his body and landed on his feet before hitting the wall. Cat duck as the same sword flew toward the unknown man.

Cat: "Who the hell is you?"

The man standing before Cat has short brown hair, black eyes, athletic body built and a scar across his right cheek. He's dressed in black jeans and a black T-shirt. The young man smirk and snap his fingers. Three clones appear, all exact copies of the unknown figure. Cat smirk and call forth his weapon. Two gold and silver pistols appear in both Cat's hands. These pistols uses spiritual energy as bullets.

Cat: "Bring it bitch."

Ryder also reacts quickly, he is placed in defensive position, he wields his sword, and this is wrapped in white flames.

Ryder: "If you really want a battle, my sword is ready for you!"

Choco: "Stop!"

Both Cat and Ryder, and the mysterious figure stopped and stare at Choco. The young woman glare at the three men.

Cat released his weapons, Ryder kept his sword, and the mysterious man place his sword on his sides. Choco stare at the mysterious man and kissed her teeth.

Choco: "Cam, why are you fighting Cat and Ryder?"

Cam: "They look like powerful enemies, and I wanted to test my skills."

Cat: "You wanted to test your skills ?! We almost killed you!"

Cam: "Ha! You can not kill me even if you try, I am indestructible!"

Choco: "NO ONE is unkillable. Cat, If you is looking Lady Eclipse, she in her room at the top of the library."

Cat nod his head and walked into the library.

Choco: "Cat. If you hurt her more than she is...then I will kill you."

Cat: "She's hurt? Now that I find hard to believe."

Choco: "Just go and see her."

Cat nodded and quickly entered the library. Ryder stays at the entrance along with Choco and Cam, he still keeps on guard, he does not understand why, but his bad feeling has only increased, while, standing on a building, two powerful beings observe.

 **Eclipse Room.**

Cat knock on the door of Eclipse's room. Cat placed his ears on the door and heard sniffing. Cat grab the handle of the door and open it. Cat saw Eclipse on her bed, holding a pillow close to her body, crying. Cat enter the room and closed the door behind him.

Eclipse: crying: "Get out Cat."

Cat: "Why are you crying Eclipse?"

Eclipse: "Just get out."

Cat slowly walked toward the crying woman and sat down on the incredibly soft bed. Cat lay his body behind the crying woman, laying his arm around her mid section. Cat brought the crying woman closer to his body.

Cat: "Eclipse...please talk to me."

 **Outside the library.**

Both Choco, Ryder and Cam stood guard in front of the library. The two were surprise at the two figure walking toward them. Both Half Moon and Cerberus stood in front of the three warriors.

Cerberus: "Well well, look who we have here. A couple of punching bag."

Half Moon: "And with an additional prize, one of the three leaders of the warriors of light."

 **Author notes: And surprise, the situation has become more complicated, now, two friends are about to fight to the death, and against who least expected, the two dark kings, which awaits them this time? We'll find out later!**

 **And answering a question, we can not say how many chapters are missing, after all, that's part of the suspense, but believe us when we're near the end, everyone will know.**

 **And this chapter was written between Cat and me. We hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes from the authors: Marco: And after the Christmas party ... here we are again!**

 **Everyone has met again, and everyone has their powers, but not all of them know their potential, yet all of them must discover their special abilities, and with the two new problems that the warriors of light have to face, everyone should try harder, but How about we see how they do it?**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat: And we're back. This story have reached over 100k words, and almost 100 reviews and it's all thanks to you the fans. Now before we get started, this chapter will show Cat becoming Legendary God Mode for the first time, so his time is very limited (2 minutes max) but will it be enough? Now without further ado, unto the story!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The danger lurking ... Part 1.**

 **Camp of the Ivory legion.**

After the humiliation suffered, Keo was no longer the same. He didn't think of anything other than that clash where he was defeated not only in front of the masters of darkness but also in front of their soldiers, who were beginning to doubt in the capacities of their commander.

Soldier 1: "I still can not believe that our commander was defeated by a mercenary."

Soldier 2: "yeah it's really ridiculous."

Now with broken pride Keo felt a sense of anger and fear

Keo: "DAMN DRAKE!"

Suddenly a dark spirit appeared a few steps from Keo, he was the god of destruction, Helixium.

Keo: "Master. Forgive me, I failed."

Helixium: "Your defeat was a disappointment for me. But I decided to give you an opportunity to take revenge. I will give you this last gift, you will have no rival with this."

The spirit put a hand on Keo's heart. Suddenly Keo's eyes turned red like blood, his muscles began to grow and appeared a pair of horns. Keo had just become a demon.

When the transformation ended, Helixium disappeared. Keo had now acquired a new force but wanted to be even stronger, so he knew what to do.

He spread his new wings and started flying to a place outside their world.

 ** _In the meantime..._**

In the Solaris Sanctuary. Khrios, the legendary sun king, had returned from his umpteenth adventure and had recovered the most powerful weapon in the universe.

The Astralix Blade was the most powerful legendary sword of the entire universe, it was a stone sword forged by ancient purifiers to protect themself from the dark forces. This weapon could destroy an entire empire of demons without even touching an enemy and only the most powerful warriors could use it and control its power.

Khrios: "This sword is very powerful. If it falls into the wrong hands I dare not think about what could happen."

Keo: "Already a very lethal sword for the darkness. Do not you find?"

Khiros: "What are you doing here? humans can't reach the Solaris Sanctuary."

Keo: "I am not a human anymore Khrios."

The warrior took his broadsword of the sun and gave him two powerful blows and immediately stunned him. Then the sword picked up the sun's energy and released its full power.

Khrios: "Return to hell damn demon. **_Solar explosion!"_**

The powerful sphere of light exploded in front of Keo... but despite the devastating blow Keo was still alive and still able to fight.

Khrios: "Impossible!"

Keo: "Have you seen? This is the new power of darkness."

The demon took a very fast shot and took Khrios by the neck lifted him from the ground, then released a powerful electric shock from his hand. He hurried Khrios to the ground. Finally he crushed the warrior's chest with such violence that he crushed his entire rib cage.

Keo took the Astralix Blade and immediately the blue crystals that decorated the hilt of the sword became a purple color. Incredibly, Keo managed to dominate the power of the astralix blade

Keo: * evil laught * "Now I am the most powerful creature in the entire universe!"

 **One hour later.**

Keo returns to his camp, and his soldiers are terrified to see him.

Soldier 1: "Lord Keo ?!"

Keo just smiles, and in that moment, using the Astralix sword, he easily cuts a forged steel cannon, almost unbreakable.

Keo: "Yes. It's me, and I will not tolerate any insubordination of you! "

Keo is about to kill one of his terrified soldiers, until he is stopped by the dark commanders.

Svetlana: "Not so fast Keo, you still need your army."

Keo looks at Svetlana with hatred, but the dark Commander does not get intimidated.

Sven: "You are not the only one to whom a dark god has given him power. Or have you already forgotten that two dark gods also support us? Our kings Cerberus and Half Moon. "

Keo just keeps quiet, smiling, and slowly lowers his sword.

Millicen: "We must return to the palace, our kings await you Keo."

Keo: "Very well, we'll do that."

Keo returns to his normal state, saving his new powers for a better time.

Keo: (Whispering) "Soon I will finish with you Drake, very soon ..."

Svetlana: "We must leave now. They are waiting for us in the capital. "

Keo: "Soldiers! Prepare for the trip! Let's go!"

The legion of ivory begins to raise its camp, still terrified by the new power of its leader. Keo now can not wait to collect his revenge against Drake and all the warriors of light. Keo's thirst for revenge is only overcome by his thirst for power ...

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

In an area of the camp, some of the warriors of light are prepared to train, trying to prepare for what they are about to face.

Drake: "Very good Sedka, the first thing you should work with is your defense and your balance."

Sedka: "In the legion of ivory, we were all trained in a single technique, in my case, supervision and attack at a distance with bow and arrow.

Drake: (Closing his eyes and shaking his head) "I know the training techniques of the legion of ivory, and frankly, they could improve."

Starlock: "Improve? You are not serious? "

Drake: "I know better than anyone that Keo is a monster, but that does not change the fact that he has good training methods."

Cody: "I think I want to vomit ..."

Drake: "I can understand that... now Sedka, the first thing you need to learn is to move forward while repeating attacks with your sword."

Rocky: "That sounds interesting ... I've only seen Ryder do that."

Drake: "It's about moving forward without losing step."

Sedka: "And how do you plan that I train?"

Drake just smiles when he hears the question, so he thunders his fingers, and Kaiser appears in front of Drake, smiling, and manifesting spheres of aura energy in his two hands.

Drake: "First, you must move forward avoiding the attacks of Kaiser, and you must not dodge them, you must use your star metal sword to repel those attacks. After you get close to Kaiser, you will face me with your sword. "

Sedka seems to be surprised by Drake's training method.

Sedka: (Smiling) "Good joke Drake! For a moment, I thought you were serious! "

Kaiser smiles only when he hears Sedka, and throws the first aura sphere, which strikes Sedka, and throws it to the ground.

Drake: (Smiling) "I'm not kidding, I know you can do this, and the training has already started!"

Starlock: (Closing an eye) "Oops! Those aura spheres are not exactly soft, they're painful! "

Cody: "And how do you know that?"

Starlock: "A while ago, I trained that way with my brother ... it was effective, but the experience left me with some bruises."

Sedka takes his star metal sword, and slowly begins to move forward repelling Kaiser's aura spheres, one by one, holding his sword hard when receiving the blows.

Sedka: "Is that all you have Kaiser?"

Kaiser only smiles, at that moment not only generates a sphere of aura in his right hand, but also throws the one he had in his left hand, two spheres at the same time, Sedka Dodge one at the same time that repels the other, surprised, and also surprising others, especially the young aura sorcerer, who can not stop looking at her.

Kaiser: (Thinking) {Ok, Sedka is really agile, and the way she moves is spectacular ...}

Kaiser is surprised himself smiling to have thought that, the same denies with his head, and continues with the training of the young warrior. Sedka, on the other hand, thinks that Kaiser is a skilled sorcerer, and she likes to see how determined he is, she feels inspired, and she tries harder to do well.

Drake: (Thinking and smiling) {I knew this was a good idea ...}

While Sedka's training continues, Rocky begins to work on something very special.

Starlock: "Rocky, what are you doing?"

Rocky: "It's a special surprise that Drake asked me to work."

Starlock: "A special surprise?"

Rocky just smiles, while continuing what he is working on, while he strives to make his work perfect.

 **City of Knowledge, Eclipse Library.**

Cerberus and Half Moon both smirked at the three insects standing before them. Cerberus is a divine being very tall, standing over 7 feet tall. He has long black hair, cyan eyes, a muscular body and is dressed in a black robe and clothes.

Cerberus: "It looked like we get to have a little fun before the main event."

Half Moon: "So it seems."

Half Moon is a divine being with that stand at 6 feet tall. She has long dark blue/purple hair, brown eyes, D cup breast, is dressed in purple high heels shoes and a flowing backless purple dress that is split on the right. Making her very beautiful and her beauty rival that of Misty and Bright Lady.

Ryder, Cam and Choco all took out their weapons. But Half Moon and Cerberus wasn't at all afraid.

Choco: "This is bad, this is really bad."

Half Moon: "So do you want me to handle them, while you go and handle Cat and Eclipse?"

Cerberus: "I appreciate it, I want to teach that goddess a lesson in threatening my men."

Cam: "Hey yo, you ain't going nowhere."

Cam rush the two with his sword draw. Cam attacked but it was stopped by an invisible force field created by Half Moon. Half Moon right hand started to glow and she summon her weapon, a scythe.

Cam: "Fuck."

Half Moon flex her muscle and it caused a shockwave that flew Cam back. Cam landed on his feet and glare at the power woman. Cerberus casually walked toward the library. Cam tried to attack him but was stopped by Half Moon. Half Moon kicked the young man in his stomach, causing him to flew into a house.

Ryder: "This end here."

Ryder attacked Cerberus but was intercepted again by Half Moon. Choco run pass the two and straight for Cerberus. But Half Moon was to fast. She quickly grab Ryder by his shirt and threw him into Choco. The two crash into each other and into a wagon.

Half Moon: "At least give me a challenge, I'm only using 3% of my nature power."

Cam appear behind her and cut at her neck. Half Moon surprise him and grabbing the blade with her two fingers. Half Moon kicked Cam into another house.

Half Moon: "Fire Spell: Flamethrower."

Half Moon took a deep breath and blow out fire from her mouth. The fire hit the house and set it on fire. Ryder and Choco got to their feet and rush her.

Half Moon: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Strikes."

The sky darken and lightning strike the ground. Ryder and Choco had to dodge and run away from the lightning. Ryder cut one of the lightning with his sword and caused an explosion. Ryder flew into a window but quickly got to his feet. The lightning started to attack the house that Ryder is in. Ryder dodge every strikes and jumped through a window. Only to get kicked by Half Moon, the kicked sent the young leader back into the house.

Choco: "Got you now bitch!"

Choco threw her fan at Half Moon, but the powerful woman easily dodge it. Choco smiled and clap her hands. Her fan broke into pieces and hit the ground, circling the goddess. Half Moon raised an eyebrow and tried to walk away. The blades created a bubble that shock the goddess and preventing her from escaping.

Half Moon: "Crap."

Cerberus was at the steps of the library but stopped when he saw Half Moon is now trapped. Cerberus kissed his teeth and continue his journey into the library.

Choco: (smiling) "Now you're trap bitch and you can't escape."

Half Moon frown at the young woman. Half Moon is embarrassed that a weak woman is able to trap her. Half Moon scythe started to glow and a dark flame surrounded the weapon. Half Moon cut the bubble and it POP! Choco gasped in shock and was kicked in her stomach by Half Moon. Ryder appear and caught Choco, Cam also appear beside them. Half Moon only smirked and very slowly licked her red lips.

 **Eclipse room.**

Eclipse and Cat gasped and stood up. They both sense a powerful energy coming their way. Eclipse knew this energy very well and couldn't believe that he's here. Eclipse gasped again and held her stomach as sharp pain attacked her. Her unborn child is afraid of the evil energy coming toward them. Eclipse used a special spell to calm the child down but see fell down unconscious.

Cat: "Eclipse!"

Cat gently pick up the unconscious woman and place her on her bed. Cat checked and was happy that she's okay. Cat sigh and knew what he have to do. Cat cover the young woman with a blanket and walked toward the door. Cat looked back at the sleeping woman and smile at her. Cat locked the door and closed it behind him. Cat quickly walked down the stairs and stood in front of them.

Cat summon both his pistols and stand guard. The young man only had to wait for a few minutes before Cerberus appear before him. Cat glare at the older man. Cerberus smirked at the young man.

Cerberus: "So you is Cat, huh? You look just like the Cat I killed."

{Cat, this is Cerberus. Be very careful.} telepathically Kat said.

Cat: "And you is Cerberus."

Cerberus: "I'm surprise you know me, even though you and I never meet before. Now I'm intrigued."

Cat didn't waste anytime and rush Cerberus with great speed. Cat punch at Cerberus who blocked him easily. Cat quickly counter with a kick but Cerberus dodge it. Cat aim his pistol and pulled the trigger, but again it was dodged by Cerberus. Cerberus kicked Cat, who successfully blocked it. Cat grab Cerberus by his leg and kicked his other leg.

Cerberus landed on his back and quickly rolled out of the way as Cat punch where he was. Cat hit the flooring, easily breaking it. Cerberus got to his feet and smirked at the young man. Cat glare daggers at the older man.

Cerberus: "I say warm up is done. Now let's get serious."

Cat: "I was thinking the same thing."

Cerberus and Cat both stood very still, both staring at the other. Cerberus attack first, rushing Cat and punch at him. Cat was able to blocked the punch but the force and power caused the young man to flew back. Cerberus appear at Cat's side and kicked him away. Cat used his new agility to landed on his feet. Cerberus rush Cat who took aim. Cat pulled the trigger but Cerberus used his speed to dodge the bullet. Cerberus appear behind Cat and grab him from behind. Cerberus threw Cat into a book shelf. Cat counted by grabbing the shelf and hit Cerberus with the heavy object.

Cat is able to make Cerberus flew through the window and into a stable.

{Nice hit, but now he's going to be pissed} telepathically said Kat.

Cat: "I'm sure I can take him."

Cat looked at his arm and frowned. His arm feel really numb. Cat dismissed it and ran toward the broken window. Cat jumped through the window and landed on his feet. Cat looked around and found Cerberus walking out of the stable, dusting himself off. Cerberus stop and glare at the young man. Cat put away his pistols and got into a defensive position.

Cerberus: "Hand to hand huh? Very well boy."

Cerberus rush Cat with great speed and knee the young man in his stomach. Cerberus grab Cat's body and threw him into a house. Cerberus spat at the house and it exploded.

 **With Ryder and the others.**

Ryder swang his sword that is now in white flame. Half Moon blocked his attack with her scythe. Cam attack the older woman from behind, but Half Moon brought the end of her scythe to block Cam's attack. Choco used this opportunity to appear before Half Moon and punch her across her face. Half Moon teleported away and re-appear on top of a building. Half Moon wipe the small blood from her lips.

Half Moon: "Maybe I am playing with you all a little too much."

Cam: "Or maybe it's because you're too weak."

Half Moon: "That's it. Shadow Spell: Shadow Puppets."

Half Moon raised her scythe and slam it down on the house. A shadow appear around Ryder, Choco and Cam. The shadow took form of over 50 shadow soldiers with swords and shield. Choco hit Cam behind the head for making the older woman angry. The shadow puppets attack our three heroes who also attack them back.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

In the camp, the warriors of the light are still preparing, no one wastes their time, the fairies are also prepared with the advice of Misty.

Katie: "Well Misty, what do you have planned?"

Skye: "Yes, I would like to understand why you want us to train separately."

Misty: "Girls, we, as fairies, we must try to carry out attacks from a distance, that kind of attacks will be more effective against the inferius."

Jenny: "We know that, but what do you have in mind?"

Misty: "We will be a defensive line, we will keep the inferius away as long as possible, to start, Jenny, as a fairy of nature, the first thing you must do is communicate with the animals of the forest and get them away from here, not we want them to suffer for our fight. "

Jenny just nods her head.

Misty: "After that, Jenny will create a wall of ivy, the idea is for the inferius to stop with that wall."

Skye: "But I do not think that Jenny's wall stops those undead, if what they told us is true, surely they will destroy the wall."

Misty: "I'm aware of that Skye, this is where Katie's turn comes in."

Katie: "My turn?"

Misty: "Yes, you are a fairy of light and mystic, you will create a wall of Light, so that you will stop the advance of the inferius for a moment more. The wall of light will inevitably fall, at that moment, we will enter into action Skye and I. "

Skye: "And what do you plan for us to do?"

Misty: "We will unite your blizzard with my mystic fire, we will create between them a wall of fire."

The fairies are surprised to hear Misty's latest idea.

Misty: "I know that this wall can be more dangerous, but with I I hope that many of these creatures will be defeated."

Katie: "Many of those creatures?"

Misty: "Yes, many of those creatures. They did not think that they would be few inferius, considering that the dark kings cast their spell in the city of fallen heroes, we are talking about hundreds of creatures. "

The girls tremble when imagining the number of creatures they will face.

Misty: "I know this can be difficult, but we will overcome it, after the wall of fire falls, the real fight begins, and it is preferable to fight at a distance against them. Skye, when the wall of fire falls, you will become our lookout in the sky, you will tell us all how the situation looks so that we can act, being a wind fairy, that task will be very easy for you.

Skye: "Ok, that's a job that I can easily do."

The fairies are ready to practice their magical arts to be prepared, while the other members of the warriors of light also prepare, in another area of the camp, Chase and Rubble fighting against Shadow and Zuma, while Shira awaits her turn to fight.

Chase: "They're not going to win us that easily."

Shadow: (Smiling) "If you think it will be easy, then, you have already lost."

Shadow jumps with his spear and attacks Chase, Chase receives him and repels him, holding his shield with force, Shadow only smiles, and he transforms into werewolf, and immediately, Shadow jumps on Chase, and stays on him, without Allow Chase to move.

Chase: "Hey! That is not fair! Get off of me! "

Shadow: "Come on Chase, do you think the inferius are going to stop if you ask them?"

Chase just looks away, Shadow gets up, and allows Chase to get up, so the two of them can continue training. Meanwhile, Rubble launches the attack against Zuma, Rubble jumps against Zuma, but Zuma is distracted, and as a result, Rubble throws him on the ground.

Zuma: "Ouch! My back…"

Rubble: (Worried) "Zuma, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Zuma: "If Wubble, do not worry, I'm fine."

But Zuma's words are far from being reality, Zuma is still thinking about Jenny's words, how she claims his speech problem, Zuma really is in love with Jenny, but the fact of feeling rejected by her has completely deconcentrated him and he knows it. Zuma takes his cane, jumps and tries to hit Rubble, but Rubble dodges it, and kicks Zuma's legs. In this way, Rubble causes Zuma to fall to the ground.

Rubble: "Zuma, you are more skilled, even I feel that you are letting me win."

Zuma: "Fwiend ... do not worry, let's continue with the twaining."

Rubble: "If you say it, friend ..."

Shira: "This gets a little boring, how about I help you a little."

Zuma: "Help us? As?"

Shira smiles, she jumps to a tall tree, and from there, Shira begins to throw senbon needles, which must dodge the four.

Zuma: "Why did I ask?!"

Shira: "Just dodge, show your agility!"

The five warriors are still training, however, Rubble is still worried about Zuma.

On the other hand, the summoners are also working in another area of the camp. Tracker and Melody train with Star and Drago.

Melody: "Are you ready Tracker? We are not going to make it easy for you. "

Tracker: "Bromeas? Your doing something easy? The day you make us an easy alfo is the day that a volcano will surely erupt. "

Melody just smiles. At that moment Melody takes off with Drago, and once the two of them are very high, Drago throws several fireballs, and Melody uses her whip wrapped in white flames, and causes the fireballs to explode, triggering her attack. rain of flame. Tracker and Star do not stand still.

Star: "We give them a surprise?"

Tracker: "If you want it. Go ahead Star! "

Star immediately starts firing ice, and at the same time, Tracker climbs on Star's shoulders and the claws of his gloves are wrapped in white flames, Tracker launches the flames and with them causes the Star's ice shots to explode. , forming several ice stakes, which counteract the attack of Melody's rain of flames.

Drago: "Impressive ... if the four of us use these combined attacks, we can keep the inferius away from our friends ..."

Star, Tracker and Melody are surprised to hear Drago ...

Drago: "Is there a problem?"

Melody: "Ok, Drago, what happens is that, well, we do not ..."

Drago: "What ?!"

Star: "Friend, we are not used to seeing that you show concern for others."

Drago is surprised by the answer, and turns around quickly ...

Drago: "It's not a big deal ... besides, I do not like inferius ..."

Drago moves away a little, while his friends just laugh in silence.

Melody: "I can not believe it! Drago blushed! "

Tracker: "He really cares about his friends."

Star: "Although his enormous dragon pride does not allow him to prove it!"

Elsewhere in the camp, the sorceresses are also preparing, Everest is raising walls of ice, and some ice-stakes traps to stop the Inferius, Carol invokes thorny bushes as obstacles for enemies. And Ember is preparing rocks in stone catapults, to shoot at the inferius, suddenly, Ember puts one of his catapults to the test, and she throws a gigantic rock against a stone figure, but, the curious thing about her test is that the stone figure that she just destroyed had exactly the shape of Bright Lady.

Carol: (Sighing) "Alright, the catapult test was a success, but was it necessary for you to use that figure?"

Ember: (With an innocent look) "Why not? I was just a random figure. "

Everest: "A random figure? Are you completely sure friend? "

Ember: "Of course I'm sure! It's not as if the Goddess of light could take my boyfriend away while she trains him ... "

Carol and Everest just smile, both already imagined that situation.

Carol: "Ember, could it be that you are something ... jealous?"

Ember: "I jealous? No ... Maybe ... Silver is my everything ... "

Everest: "Ember, I do not think Silver is able to stop thinking about you."

Carol: "Remember what Marshall told you, while you were separated, there was no time when Silver did not stop thinking about you."

Ember only sighs as the other two sorceresses smile at her.

Ember: "You believe it?"

Everest: "Of course, yes! Do not hesitate, Silver loves you, and he can not live without you. "

Ember smiles, while the three walk to continue preparing. However Ember flips, and with a wave of her hand, she causes a Rock to crush the remains of the stone figure.

Ember: (Smiling) "I feel better ..."

Meanwhile, in the center of the camp, while Silver concentrates as Bright Lady ordered him, to try to change the physical state of a rock, using his new abilities as demigod. Bright Lady is still in Shock because of the sudden departure of Eclipse, she can not stop looking at the book of knowledge, nor can she stop thinking about her younger sister. The four kings are present, in silence, until one of them speaks.

King Berris: "Bright ... do you still think of your sister?"

King Samuel: "Also, considering what she has done ..."

When saying those words, Bright Lady, usually calm, fulminates the four kings with an angry look.

Bright Lady: "And what is she doing?"

Silver, upon hearing that, drops the rock with which he was practicing, and without caring about anything, immediately intervenes.

Silver: "She has only guided us through the kingdom to everyone, even though we were in constant disagreements, she has only risked saving us, even against everything, she only gave us the knowledge that we all needed."

Queen Prism: "Silver ..."

Silver: (Shouting) "I do not have the faintest idea what could have happened before, but I only care about what she has done recently, and without her, we would probably have died , so if you dare to judge Eclipse in that way, I warn you that most warriors of light are not going to let you speak ill of her! "

By saying that, the rock with which Silver was practicing melts as if it were an ice cream.

Reina Lucario: (Sighing) "Silver is right."

The other three kings observe Queen Lucario, who does not even flinch from them.

Reina Lucario: "Eclipse has done a lot for the kingdom. And do not even try to tell me that she does not care about anything, why I remind you that she was the one who temporarily scared away Lu and Gloom. "

The other kings are silent, they agree with what Queen Lucario tells them, and they leave the place to prepare for the battle.

Reina Lucario: "My friend, do not worry, surely Cat is going to get Eclipse back."

Bright Lady smiles more calmly, and she looks grateful to Queen Lucario, while she retires to prepare herself along with the other three kings.

Bright Lady: "Silver ..."

Silver: (Distressed) "I'm sorry to have meddled in that way ..."

Bright Lady: "Do not worry Silver ... but for now ... you remember how you did this?"

Silver looks at the rock, or rather, at what remains of that rock, surprised.

Silver: "No ... I do not know how it is that I did this!"

Bright Lady: (Smiling, with her eyes closed) "Apparently, your emotions are what controlled this, well, it is necessary that you practice, that you control it."

Silver: "It's easier said than done ..."

Bright Lady just smiles, signaling Silver for him to continue practicing.

 **City of Knowledge, Eclipse Library.**

Half Moon smirked and watch the show. Half Moon raised an eyebrow when she felt a strong energy coming a few blocks away. Half Moon also sense Cerberus near this energy but not Eclipse. Half Moon looked around and sense that Eclipse is still at the library.

Half Moon: "Hmmm..."

 **With Cat.**

Cerberus raised an eyebrow at the person standing before him. Cat was able to quickly transform into his demigod mode. His transformation saved his life from the explosion. Cat spread his white wings and flew toward Cerberus. Cerberus punch at the young man who dodge him in midair. Cat landed behind the older man and grab him. Cat did a German suplex and threw Cerberus into a house.

Cerberus flew out of the rubble but only to be tackle by Cat. Cat punch the older being multiple times in his stomach. Cat kick him across his face and he landed in a house. Cat hover over the house.

Kat: telepathically: {Hey boy, you need to use some spells. I know a very easy spell for you to use.}

Kat told Cat of the spell. Cat raised his right hand in the air.

Cat: "Space Spell: Falling Stars."

Plate size stars fell from the sky and hit the house, destroying it in seconds. Cat flew down to the ground. As he landed, Cerberus attack his from behind. Cat narrowly escaped the attack and quickly counter with a devastated kick. Cerberus growled and counter with a spin kick of his own. Cat blocked the kick with both his arms and wince in pain. Cat used his wings and quickly flew into the sky.

Cerberus: "Very impressive boy. You truly is a worthy opponent. But sadly, I'm going to have to end this little game of ours."

Cat: "As if you can end me so quic..."

Cat didn't get to finished his sentence because he was attack from behind by Half Moon. The older woman kicked Cat in his back, causing him to fly into Cerberus. Cerberus smirk and clothesline Cat. Cat felt his neck almost break with the power of the clothesline. Cat landed on his back and groan in pain.

Half Moon: "Fire Spell: Fireball."

Half Moon fire a ball of fire into Cat direction. The young demigod quickly rolled out of the way.

Cerberus: "Earth Spell: Earthquake."

Cerberus stomp his feet down on the ground and it quickly opened up and swallow Cat. Cat used his wings to stop his falling and tried to flew back to the surface. Cat resurfaced and regret it. Half Moon threw her scythe at the unexpected demi. Cat did a matrix dodge to avoid the weapon. But Cerberus teleported and grab the weapon and stab Cat in his stomach. Cat spat out a mouthful of blood.

 **With Ryder and the others.**

Ryder hit a wall and quickly rolled away from a sword. Ryder stab the shadow puppet in its chest and watch as it disappear. Choco threw her fan and de-headed four shadow puppets. Choco back-flippped from a attack. The shadow puppet thought it had her and raised it's sword to cut her. Choco smile as her fan cut it in half and flew into Choco hand.

Cam: "Sand Spell: Quick Sand."

Cam slam his hand down on the ground which instantly transform into sand. It swallow over 20 shadow puppets. Cam rush five of them and cut them all down. One came from the ground and grab Cam by his neck, choking him.

Ryder: yelling: "Cam!"

Ryder front-flipped over a shadow puppet and rush toward Cam. Ryder slide down between one open leg and continue toward Cam. The shadow puppet raised it's sword and was about to stab Cam. At the last second, Ryder blocked the attack with his sword. Ryder took Cam fallen weapon and stab the puppet. The puppet disappear, causing Cam to fall down and gasped for air.

Ryder: "You okay?"

Cam: "Yeah...being better."

Ryder gave Cam his sword and helped him to his feet. Choco appear before the two, breathing heavily. Even though Half Moon have only summon 50 shadow puppets at first. Before she left, she then summon of 100 more. Ryder can already feel himself getting tired.

Choco: "This is bad guys. Really bad."

Cam: "Curse that Half Moon."

Ryder: "Forget her, we'll tend to her when we finished with these ugly puppets."

The shadow puppets glare at Ryder for calling them ugly and all rush the heroes.

Ryder: sigh: "Me and my big mouth."

 **With Cat.**

Cat was thrown into a wall, the scythe still stuck in his stomach. Cat have blood coming from his mouth. Cerberus and Half Moon stood in front of the young man, both smirking at him. Cat grab the scythe by it's handle and pull it out of his stomach. Cat rush the two and all three got into a fist fight. Cat being the less experienced because of not learning his power, is losing against the two. Cerberus right hand started to glow and he summon his weapon.

A red trident with two horns, engulfed in black flame. Cat summon his weapon and open fire at the two. Cerberus batted away all Cat's bullet like their were nothing. Half Moon teleported behind Cat and slice him across his back. Cat cried out in pain and drop to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Cerberus appear and stab Cat in the back with his trident. Cat dropped face down to the floor, and groan in great pain.

Half Moon: giggling: "My my, what lovely wings you have."

Half Moon touch the wings with her fingers, feeling how incredibly soft it is. Half Moon raised her scythe and cut the right wing clean out. To say that Cat was in great pain would be an understatement for no words could describe the pain he is feeling. Angel's/god's wing are extremely sensitive.

Cat: crying in pain: "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Half Moon shudder in pleasure, for she love to torture her victim. So much that she would get mini orgasm for the cried of her victims. Cerberus put out his trident and kicked Cat across the face. Cat hit a house, destroying it. Cerberus and Half Moon stood side by side, smirking. A few minutes when by before Cat emerged from the rubble of the building, but in his human form. Cat dropped to his knees, bleeding almost all over his body. You can see two holes where the trident stab him, and another hole from the scythe.

Cerberus: sigh: "Such a shame, and here I thought that you would give us a challenge. But you have not yet master your god powers and that is why you lost."

Cat stare at the two, his body is in great pain. Cat smirked and raised his right hand. Cerberus and Half Moon glare daggers at the young man who is now flipping them off (stick up his middle finger). Half Moon rushed Cat with her scythe, ready to end him.

Half Moon: "Now you die you miserable excuse of a maggot!"

Half Moon slice at Cat's neck but was blocked by Ryder. Ryder and Half Moon started to attack each others. Cat is surprise to see Ryder here and thought that he was with Cam and Choco.

 **With Cam and Choco.**

Cam and Choco stood back to back, weapon in hand. Only less than 80 shadow puppets remains. The two were breathing heavily.

Cam: "Hey...you think it was a good idea to let Ryder go and help Cat?"

Choco: "Yap, Cat is fighting against both Half Moon and Cerberus. So he'll need all the help he can get."

Cam: "I see...well let's hurry finish up these guys and go and help them."

Choco: smiling: "Agreed."

Both Cam and Choco attack the oncoming shadow puppets.

 **With Ryder and Cat.**

Ryder and Half Moon continue to slice at each other with their weapon. Ryder duck under Half Moon last attack and stab her in her stomach. Cerberus was surprise to see a weak knight actually hitting Half Moon. Half Moon cried out in pain and annoyance. Half Moon grab Ryder by his throat and threw him into a wall.

Cat: "Ryder enough! Run away while you still can. You can't beat her!"

Ryder shake his head no and held his sword tightly.

Ryder: "Cat...I will never forgive myself if I was to runaway and leave you here. I know I'm no match for her, but I rather die fight and protecting my friend, than runaway as a coward."

Cat: "Ryder don't!"

Ryder rush Half Moon who teleported away. Half Moon appear behind Ryder and grab him from behind. Half Moon lifted him up and slam him hard on her knee. You can literally hear the spine of Ryder's broke and crack.

Ryder: screaming: "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Half Moon shudder in pleasure again from the painful cried of Ryder. Ryder drop his sword as tears fell from his eyes. Half Moon threw Ryder toward Cat. Ryder rolled in front of Cat, passed out from the pain but still alive. Cat shed tears as he watch his brother leader. Ryder force himself to open his eyes and smile at Cat.

Cat: sobbing: "Why? Tell me why?"

Ryder: "Because...you can't give up Cat. You, me and Silverfang all have an important role to play. I don't want to see you not accomplish your role."

Ryder tried to say something else but passed out again from the pain. Cat kneel there, shock and hurt. Half Moon walked toward the two, scythe in hand.

Half Moon: "With you two gone, it will be even easier to take down Silverfang and the rest of the warriors. Such a shame that it has to come to this."

Cat: "How dear you...I will kill you, both of you for what you've done."

Half Moon stopped in her track and gasp in great shock. A rainbow like aura surrounded Cat's entire body. Cat stood to his feet and yelled. Cat was transform first into his demigod mode and then he took another transformation. Cat has rainbow like hair, rainbow wings (he grew back his cut wing), rainbow eyes, markings all over his body and a rainbow aura surrounding his body.

Cerberus: "That is impossible."

Half Moon: "But how?"

Ryder slowly open his eyes and for the first time saw Cat in his new form. Ryder again lose consciousness. Cat lay his hand above Ryder and healed him. Ryder's spine was heal thanks to Cat new transformation. Cat looked at both Cerberus and Half Moon.

Cat: "I will make you all pay, for I have achieve this new form. And its called, Legendary God Mode."

 **With Eclipse.**

Eclipse slowly open her eyes and sigh in relief. She had to used that specific spell to help calm her unborn child. Eclipse very slowly sat up and looked around, she couldn't locate Cat anywhere. Eclipse gasped when she felt a great energy. Eclipse closed her eyes and tried to feel everyone energy. She quickly locate Cam and Choco energy. She then found Cerberus and Half Moon energy. And finally she found Ryder and...Cat.

Eclipse: "I see, so Cat have unlocked Legendary God Mode already. I will go and help Cam and Choco, then I will go and help Cat."

Eclipse stood up and unlocked the door. She flew out the library, ready to fight.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

Later, almost at dusk, Sedka has already managed to pass Kaiser's aura spheres, and now she is fighting against Drake, she launches a direct attack with her sword, while Drake contains her, smiling, satisfied, seeing the skill of Sedka.

Rocky: "Drake was right, she is very skilled."

Cody: "I could not have imagined it, she holds the sword as if she had always used it that way."

Kaiser: "Sedka is really amazing ... the way she holds the sword is worthy of a high-ranking warrior."

Everyone is attentive to Sedka's training, but also, they all realize that it's getting dark.

Starlock: "It's late, maybe we should prepare to rest.

Kaiser: "Maybe in a moment more, but for now, I think I'll go find some water for Sedka and Drake, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kaiser retires to look for the water so that his friends hydrate, while Drake dodges one last blow of Sedka, with which, she is closer to him.

Drake: "Very good job Sedka!"

Sedka: "Thank you Drake, you are a great teacher."

Cody: "This was very interesting, but it's already late, maybe we should go for dinner, and go to sleep."

Starlock: "Cody is right, we need to rest, tomorrow will be too difficult a day."

Drake: "You guys, we'll both rest here."

Starlock: "In that case, we'll have dinner and return with you."

The boys retire for dinner, and then return to rest. While Drake leans back, and Sedka sits beside him.

Sedka: "Drake, really I am very grateful ..."

Drake: "You do not have to be Sedka."

Sedka: "Of course! After I learned that my father had died, I thought that I no longer had any reason to continue fighting, but with all the support that everyone gives me ... that you give me. "

Drake: "Sedka ..."

Sedka: "Drake, I thank you very much, and let me tell you that you are like an older brother to me ... I know it's weird to say something like that, but I do not have any family anymore, and really, that's how I feel."

Drake just smiles, and hugs Sedka.

Drake: "Little Sedka, there's nothing strange about that, if what you need is a brother, then here's an older brother for you!"

Sedka: "Really? But…"

Drake: "No buts! And this older brother comes in a package with another sister, when we talk about this with Jenny, I'm sure she'll agree. "

Sedka just smiles at the idea that she has a new older brother, and she really needed him, after she lost her father, the news really encourages her a lot.

Sekda: "Drake. I'm so happy to have you as a teacher. You're the best. "* Sekda hugs Drake *

Drake: (Smiling) "It's good to know."

Drake and Sekda begin to fall asleep, quietly, as brother and sister.

Kaiser: "Guys? Ooooh ?! "

Kaiser returns with the water for Drake and Sekda, and the young aura sorcerer sees them both embraced, asleep, Kaiser does not want to wake them up, so he just levitates the water, and places it near them, then Kaiser retires, thinking about what he saw, the image of Drake and Sedka embraced is stuck in Kaiser's mind.

Rocky: "Kaiser! Brother! Where you were? Marshall is waiting for you two to practice their spells. "

Kaiser: "Hum ?! Oh! I'm sorry Rocky, I was kind of distracted. "

Rocky almost dropped from the impression, that Kaiser is distracted is something unusual, but he tries not to give importance, the two walk for a minute, and get where Marshall is. The young Water Sorcerer also seems distracted, but he sees them arrive, and gives them a smile, along with Skye, who accompanies him.

Kaiser: "I regret the delay Marshall."

Marshall: "Do not worry, friend ... will we start?"

Kaiser: "Okay, Rocky will take the distance this time, we need our offensive spells to be as long and strong as possible."

Rocky is placed at an established point, and puts some marks on the floor.

Rocky: "Ready guys! These are the marks of the last time, let's see if you can exceed them. "

Marshall and Kaiser place themselves in position, and prepare to cast their spells.

Rocky: "Ready ... Shoot!"

Marshall: "Water spell! Water cannon! "

Kaiser: "Aura spell! Mystic fire! "

The two sorcerers cast their spells, but the result of both is disastrous, both spells remain at half the distance marked by Rocky.

Rocky: (confused) "Great job ..."

Kaiser: (Astonished) "Really ?! This was horrible! "

Marshall: (Disappointed) "Sorry guys ... We tried again."

Once again, the two wizards return to cast their spells, and again, and another, and another, but every time the two try, the result is the same, none of them manages to pass half of the distance that the two of them had established. Approximately one hour passes, and neither of them seems to achieve an advance.

Rocky: "I think it will be better to suspend this for today."

Kaiser and Marshall: "What ?!"

Skye: "Guys, it's already late, and everyone was very busy today, maybe it's just fatigue."

Kaiser: "Yes, maybe."

Skye: "Then, tomorrow we will continue early."

The four retire to rest, an hour later, Marshall and Skye are already lying down, and in fact, Marshall is already asleep, but while he sleeps, Marshall speaks asleep.

Marshall: "Ryder ... forgive me for disappointing you ... please ... Ryder ..."

Skye listens to Marshall speak asleep, she immediately understands what is happening.

Skye: (stroking Marshall's forehead) "My dear Marshall, you still feel bad for that reason, You need to talk to Ryder, You need to hear from Ryder that he is not disappointed in you."

Skye continues to stroke Marshall's forehead, trying to make him sleep more calmly.

Meanwhile, in the area of the river that passes near the camp, Kaiser is looking at the stars, confused, at that moment, he arrives with the Rocky.

Rocky: "Wow! It took a lot of work, but the new armor that Drake asked for is ready, I just need some details, and he can deliver it to Sedka tomorrow! "

Kaiser only smiles when he hears Rocky, but Kaiser's expression only worries Rocky.

Rocky: "Brother, what's the matter?"

Kaiser: "Nothing. Nothing happens to me. "

Rocky: "Kaiser, brother, you're distracted, at this moment you look very sad, and your magic is not exactly the strongest now, what's the matter?"

Kaiser only smiles while looking at the stars, Rocky has never seen that expression in Kaiser, so he approaches him.

Kaiser: "You know Rocky, sometimes we all think we have everything, we assume we have what we need."

Rocky just nods with his head.

Kaiser: "But when we think that nothing can alter our environment, something very special can appear, did you know?"

Rocky seems confused by the words of Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Today, during the practice, I noticed that Sedka moved with great skill, I noticed that Sedka's hair was moving in the rhythm of the wind while she dodged my aura spheres."

Rocky: "Kaiser, brother, perhaps you ..."

Kaiser just smiles and nods his head.

Rocky: "I did not expect that."

Kaiser at that moment begins to laugh.

Kaiser: "Hahaha! I can not believe it! I have fallen in love with Sedka! And I have no idea when it happened, it just happened. But when I brought water to Drake and Sedka, and I saw them sleeping together, I felt very strange, I felt displaced. Hahaha! I think I was jealous of Drake! Can you believe it, Rocky? I was jealous of my friend Drake! Hahaha!

Rocky only observes Kaiser, Rocky knows that Kaiser's laugh is a laugh of irony, and what he feared begins to happen suddenly, Kaiser stops laughing, and he starts to cry.

Kaiser: (Crying) "But Drake seems to be in love with Sedka, they both slept so quiet together. Drake has already suffered too much, he lost his parents, he saw Prince Kaidon II die, he saw Vectorius die, Drake lost the Katie of this world, Drake lost Sweetie. "

Kaiser continues to look at the stars, and his gaze reflects a very deep sadness.

Kaiser: (Crying) "I can not take away Drake the possibility of being happy, I can not do that, if he loves Sedka, and there is a possibility that he is happy, I can not interfere ... it's just that, I ... I really ... "

Rocky at that moment hugs his brother, Kaiser just cries on Rocky's shoulder, thinking that he has no chance with Sedka, thinking that Drake deserves to be happy. What the young sorcerer of the aura ignores is that he really is in error, and Sedka has his heart in someone other than Drake ... Kaiser just cries thinking that he really seems destined to be alone ... The situation of some of the warriors of the light has become complicated, before its battle with the inferius, which is extremely dangerous.

Meanwhile, Mark and Shinrai observe all the warriors.

Shinrai: "Brother ..."

Mark: "I know Shin ... we'll help them somehow, do not worry."

 **Author notes: Marco: The warriors of light are preparing for their battle against the Inferius, but, some of them are not in condition, perhaps they can fight? And will all go well? Let's hope so!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat: And there you have it. Next chapter with show Cat fight both Half Moon and Cerberus in his new form. Any questions or request or comments please pm marcogalmich or leave your reviews. Until next time.**

 **And also, we wish you all a very prosperous New Year 2018! And we also wish you all your goals and wishes come true!**

 **And this chapter was written between Titan, Cat and me. We hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes from the authors: Marco:** **The battle against the Inferius is close, but Cat, Ryder, Eclipse, Choco and Cam have a huge problem on their hands ... How will they solve it? Let's find out!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat: Hey guys, we're back with another chapter of Warriors of adventure bay. This chapter is something else for it will show action, drama, etc. Big shout out to marcogalmich and Titanflame and please check out and support their stories. Now without further ado, unto the story!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The danger lurking ... Part 2.**

City of knowledge

The Dark Kings are surprised by Cat's transformation, but they also notice his fury.

Half Moon: "So this young man got angry?"

Cat: (Furious) "They're going to pay for everything you've done ... they're going to pay for it!"

Cerberus: "Very interesting, it seems that after all, this little worm could have fun."

Half Moon: (Smiling malevolently) "But do not you think we're a bit selfish? My dear Cerberus? "

Cat: "Egoists?"

Cerberus: "Sure, my beloved Half Moon ... we should let his friends have fun too."

The two Dark Kings raise their weapons to heaven, and both cast a terrible spell.

Cerberus and Half Moon: "Dark spell! Forbidden opening! "

From the scythe and the trident a dark ray comes out, with an unknown direction, at that moment, the moon looks a red color. Cat notices the direction of that ray, fearing the worst ...

Cat: "What did they do ?!"

Half Moon: "We? Almost nothing…"

Cerberus: "We only advance the arrival of some very special soldiers ... they will visit your miserable friends in a few minutes ... they will know our concept of fun ... Hahahaha!"

If Cat was angry before, this only upsets him more, causing the attack immediately.

Cat: (Screaming Furious) "WRETCHES!"

Cat launches into the attack, furious at what he knows will happen ...

 **Biblioteca de Eclipse.**

Eclipse kick down her double doors of her own library. Eclipse look around and felt her heart ache. Her city is half destroyed. Eclipse frown and a dark aura surrounded her body as all she feel is anger. Eclipse decided to help Choco and Cam first before helping Cat. Eclipse with godlike speed ran toward her two servants.

Choco back-flipped to dodge an attack by one of the shadow puppet. Cam grab one of the puppet and rock bottom it to the ground. Cam front-flipped and kick another puppet. Choco threw her fan, cutting three puppets, destroying them. One grab her from behind, trapping her.

Cam: "Choco!"

Cam rush after her but three shadow puppets stopped him from advancing any further. Choco tried to struggle free but the puppet held on tight. Another puppet appear with its sword, ready to stab Choco.

Eclipse: "So you dare to hurt my lovely student?"

All the puppets turn toward the voice. They saw Eclipse walking toward them. The puppet threw Choco into a cart. Eclipse glare at all the puppets. All rush toward her. Eclipse stop and raised her right hand toward the puppets.

Eclipse: "Rainbow Spell: Final Rainbow Flash."

A beam came out of Eclipse hand, a rainbow like beam. It hit and destroyed all the puppets instantly. Cam couldn't believe his eyes and the power that Eclipse has. Eclipse rush toward Choco and help her. Eclipse lay her hand on top of Choco and started to heal her.

Cam: "Yo! Just how powerful are you woman?"

Eclipse: "Just strong enough. What happened here?"

Cam: "Cerberus and Half Moon appear and started a fight with us. Cat and Ryder are still fighting them as we speak."

Eclipse finished healing Choco and lay her down to rest.

Eclipse: "Watch her."

Eclipse said before teleporting away. Eclipse appear on top of a building and is somewhat surprise at what she saw. Eclipse quickly located Ryder and teleport him away. Eclipse decided to watch the fight a little before intervening.

Cat teleported behind both Cerberus and Half Moon. Cat place both his hand on their back and blasted them both with a power beam. Half Moon and Cerberus flew into a building.

Cat: "Is that all you got!?"

Half Moon appear behind Cat, thinking she had him. Cat surprise her by grabbing her and kneeing her in her stomach. Hard. Half Moon spat out blood and is surprise of the young demigod quick reflex. Cat then grab her by her neck and slam her into the ground, creating a deep hole.

Half Moon: choking: "Released me."

Cat smirk and flew them both into the sky. Cat started to spin around and around, still holding Half Moon. In seconds, Cat and Half Moon are spinning super fast. At the last second, Cat released Half Moon. She flew down and hit over five houses at alarming speed.

Cat: "Here's a new move I just learn from Kat. Rainbow Spell: Rainbow Blaster."

Cat aim his hand in the direction of Half Moon and fire off a beam of rainbow. Its very similar to Eclipse's previous attack, except this one is a smaller and narrower beam. It hit the last house that Half Moon is in, and cause a huge explosion.

Cat stare at the explosion, his breathing is increasing. Cat still haven't master this form as of yet, and so it is becoming harder to fight. Cerberus appear in front of Cat and punch at him, but Cat block it at the last second. Cerberus and Cat exchanged blows between them, moving around while fighting.

Eclipse raised a eyebrow as she watch the two fight. She's very surprise to see that Cat is matching Cerberus' speed and power.

Eclipse: "Hmmm...interesting."

Cat got the upper hand and punch Cerberus in his stomach. Cerberus flew and hit a house.

Cat: "Space Spell: Falling Stars."

Cat summon multiple stars and it hit the house where Cerberus is in. The house exploded and was destroyed. Cerberus flew out of the rubble, a few scratches on him.

Half Moon: "Surprise."

Half Moon appear and grab Cat from behind.

Cat: "Crap."

Cat cursed, he forgot about Half Moon. Cerberus rush after the two. Cat quickly turn both Half Moon and himself around. Cerberus hit Half Moon mostly than him. Cat elbow Half Moon multiple times in her stomach. Half Moon release the young demigod.

Cat flew behind them both and kicked them both, causing them to hit the ground. Cat could feel his power is almost at their limits. He's been fighting for almost 3 minutes since her transform into this mode. Cat knew he only have seconds before he transform back to normal. He need to end this now.

Three golden rings appear above Cat's head. They quickly trapped him before he could teleport away. The rings tighten tightly around Cat's body. The rings are also draining his remaining powers away.

Cat: yelling in pain: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The rings tighten even more. Cat couldn't hold the form any longer and was transform back to normal. Cat fell out of the sky and landed hard on a house. Half Moon and Cerberus stood up and smirked as they were able to beat Cat. It was at the last second, that Cerberus created those rings.

Eclipse stood up and decided now is a good time to intervene. Eclipse teleported and appear in front of Cat. Both Cerberus and Half Moon is surprise to see the Goddess.

Cerberus: "Isn't this cute? The slut decided to come and save her pimp."

Eclipse: "This is your last chance to leave now. You both know that you can't beat me. And I can't beat you both. So leave now, or else."

Half Moon: "I choose or else."

Half Moon teleported behind Eclipse with her scythe and tried to cut her. Eclipse grab the scythe with her hand. Eclipse use her godlike strength and threw Half Moon into a house.

Eclipse: "Clone Spell."

A clone appear beside Eclipse, this clone is just like Eclipse. Clone Eclipse rush after Half Moon. Half Moon stood up and attacked the clone, but Clone Eclipse dodge the attack. Clone Eclipse grab Half Moon and slam her into the house.

Clone Eclipse: "Aura Spell: Aura Blaster."

Clone Eclipse blasted Half Moon with a powerful aura spell. Half Moon flew into another house. Cerberus tried to attacked Clone Eclipse from behind but she grab him and slam him to the ground.

Clone Eclipse: "Fire Spell: Fireball."

Clone Eclipse fire a ball of fire, burning Cerberus. Clone Eclipse block a kick by Half Moon. Clone Eclipse grab Half Moon leg and threw her into a house. Cerberus stood up and tried to attacked Clone Eclipse. Clone Eclipse duck under him and hit him hard in his stomach.

Cerberus spat out blood and held his hurting stomach. Clone Eclipse grab Cerberus, placing him in a sleeper hold. Clone Eclipse was about to break Cerberus neck, but a scythe hit her in the back. Half Moon managed to sneak up behind Clone Eclipse and stab her.

Clone Eclipse disappear. Half Moon help her mate to his feet. Eclipse stare at the two, who glare back at her.

Eclipse: "Leave now, or else."

Half Moon took a step toward Eclipse but Cerberus stopped her.

Cerberus: "We'll leave for now. But next time, we will kill you and your bitch ass sister."

To prove his pointed, Cerberus snap his fingers and Eclipse's Library was destroyed instantly. Eclipse gasped and glare at the two smiling gods.

Eclipse: "I swear, I'll make you both pay for that."

Half Moon teleport both herself and Cerberus away. Eclipse sigh and turn around. She easily break the rings around Cat. Cat is unconscious. Eclipse kneel down and started to heal the young man.

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

Silver is walking through the buildings of the ancient City of Fallen Heroes, watching the stars, thinking about what is about to happen.

Silver: (Worried) "One day ... just one more day to prepare, and tomorrow night chaos will unleash."

Silver keeps walking while looking at the old buildings, the streets are dark and dingy.

Silver: "I can not believe that this city is in ruins, it's really huge. What would happen here? "

While Silver walks, a shadow approaches him, Silver suddenly hears the crack of a branch, and he turns quickly, putting himself in combat position, and immediately, Silver invokes his daggers, and he throws one, which is nailed in a shield.

Chase: (Surprised) "Wow! Silver! "

Silver realizes that he threw his dagger at Chase, immediately he calms down, and saves his daggers.

Silver: "Sorry Chase, I did not want to hurt you ..."

Chase: (Sighing) "Do not worry Silver ... but I recognize that you have quick reflexes."

Silver: ""That's what I should say ... and I appreciate that you have those quick reflexes, thanks to them, you managed to use your shield, but ... what do you do here?"

Chase: "I came to look for you, you also have to rest, you need to sleep."

Silver: (Smiling with melancholy) "I know we should all rest, but ..."

Chase: "Are you nervous?"

Silver just looks at Chase and again looks at the moon.

Silver: "How did we get into this situation?"

Chase: (Smiling) "I guess it's good luck ..."

Silver and Chase look at each other, and laugh.

Silver: "I guess I do not gain anything from continuing to think about this ... you're right Chase, let's go back to camp to rest.

When both warriors are about to return, Silver stops.

Chase: (Confused) "Silver ... Is something wrong?"

Silver: (With chills) "I do not know ... I'm not sure ..."

Silver does not know it yet, but as a demigod of order and chaos, he can feel when something breaks the balance ... that's what he's feeling at this moment, the balance is about to break in favor of chaos. At that moment, both friends look at the sky, and see a dark ray go to the center of the city, hitting hard on the floor, causing a slight tremor, in the midst of thunder. Silver and Chase fall to the ground because of the movement, managing to get up a little later.

Chase: "Silver ... Silver, are you okay?"

Silver: "If Chase ... something dizzy, what happened?"

Chase: "I'm not sure ... suddenly that strange ray appeared in the sky ... WHAT ?!"

Chase and Silver can not believe what they see, the moon looks red.

Silver: "This is not normal ... this is dark magic ... but what will they have done?"

Suddenly, Chase is put in defensive position, drawing his sword and shield, the sword is immediately wrapped in its white flames, while the shield begins to shine with great intensity.

Chase: "Silver, we're not alone."

Silver: (Surprised) "we are not alone?! There is nobody alive in the city! "

At that moment, the two warriors see shadows walking along one of the main streets. Through the darkness, they can not distinguish who it is, but they walk slowly towards them.

Chase: (Screaming) "Who's there ?!"

The mysterious shadows, upon hearing Chase's scream, begin to move a little faster towards them.

Silver: "I think you made them angry."

Chase: "Bad for them."

Chase and Silver are about to attack the shadows directly, but at that moment, Shinrai appears in front of them, the spirit of trust, adopting its solid form.

Silver: "Shinrai? But what…?"

Shinrai does not allow Silver to speak, stands in front of Chase and Silver, and casts a spell. "

Shinrai: "Protection spell! Silver wind! "

From the body of Shinrai comes a silvery shine, which, in the form of wind, attacks the shadows, and immobilizes them. The silver wind is resplendent, and allows the warriors to see those who were going to attack them, and what they see, simply terrifies them.

Chase: "Those ... those are corpses ?!"

Shinrai: (Angry) "NEVER! Never attack a group of inferius directly! "

Silver: (Surprised) "Inferius! But I thought they would appear tomorrow! "

Chase: "Why did they arrive before ?!"

Shinria: "Apparently the dark kings advanced the appearance of these creatures, there is no time to lose, we must return to the camp, the fight is about to begin! My silver wind will not stop them for long! "

The warriors run back to camp, while the inferius begin to tear Shinrai's silver wind spell.

 **City of Fallen Heroes, entrance, Camp of the warriors of light.**

Everyone is resting in the camp, some of them rest better than others, Kaiser is still in conflict with his feelings, Marshall sleeps uneasily because he feels that he disappointed Ryder, Zuma still thinks that Jenny rejected him for his speech problem, Jenny think about how to apologize to Zuma, not to mention that she is confused by her attitude to Eclipse. Not to mention that there is another member of the warrior who feels he is alone, when he is not. Bright Lady is checking some manuscripts, even thinking about everything that has happened, and what is about to happen, but at that moment, she is interrupted by one of the spirits of protection and trust, and he looks really worried .

Bright Lady: "Mark? What's happening to you? Why are you so worried? "

Mark: "My Lady, they are on their way ..."

Bright Lady does not understand what Mark is talking about, until a terrifying thought crosses her mind.

Bright Lady: "You will not refer to ..."

Mark: "Unfortunately if ... The dark kings anticipated their arrival, Silver and Chase were about to face them without realizing it, but Shinrai prevented it. They are coming back, but the Shinrai silver wind will not stop the inferius for long. "

Bright Lady immediately stands up, she goes out and gives the alarm, a few minutes, all the warriors gather in the center of the camp, confused by the call.

Rocky: (Yawning) "It's almost midnight ..."

Rey Berris: "What's so urgent that you call us at this hour?"

Bright Lady: (With Serious expression) "The inferius has arrived ..."

Everyone is silent for a minute, shocked by the news.

Ember: "Do you speak seriously?!"

Silver: "Very seriously!"

At that moment they arrive at the Silver camp, Chase and Mark, very agitated. "

Rubble: (Nervous) "I suppose that leaves no room for doubt."

Bright Lady: "Everyone get ready, there's not much time left."

Silver: "We can not allow any of these things to leave the city!"

Everyone begins to prepare for the battle, but some of the warriors are very worried, because deep down they do not feel ready for this, because of their own personal situations.

City of Knowledge.  
Dream Realm.

Cat slowly open his eyes, seeing bright lights. Cat stood up and see only white light. Cat is confused and wonder where he is.

Kat: "Hello Cat, nice of you to drop in."

Cat turn around and saw his evil half standing before him.

Cat: "Where am I? What happened to me?"

Kat: "Well, you're still alive. You lost against Cerberus and Half Moon. Eclipse save us at the last moment and is currently healing us."

Cat: "I see."

Cat sat down in the lotus position, staring at Kat. Kat mimic his action, sitting down in front of Cat.

Cat: "Who are you really? And am I the only one that have something like you?"

Kat: "I am your darker side. A side that you used on powerful beings you know you couldn't defeat. Your opposite side. And the only other person who have something like me are Eclipse and Half Moon."

Cat: "So I can use your powers and skill as my own?"

Kat: smirked: "Yes but I comes with a price. The more you use me, the stronger I get. And the stronger I get, then the greater my chances of taking control of your body fully."

Cat eyes widen in fear and wanted to asked more questions. But the white light started to turn black.

Kat: "You're about to wake up. I will be seeing you again very soon."

The lights darken and Cat felt himself being dragged back to earth.

Earth

Cat open his eyes and see Eclipse smiling down on him. Cat smile at her and tried to sit up. Eclipse helped him. Eclipse hug the young demigod tightly.

Eclipse: "I thought I almost lost you."

Cat: chuckling: "I'm not that easy to get rid of. But we have a problem. We need to leave now and help the others. Cerberus and Half Moon have quicken the arrival of the inferius."

Eclipse: "I can't, my sister is back so I'm not needed."

Cat: "Eclipse listen to me. I need you, we all need you. I know your relationship with your sister is similar to my relationship with Ember. But I'm always ready to help her when she need it. And I'm sure that both you and Bright Lady feel the same way too. So please help us stop these things."

Eclipse: sigh: "...Fine, but as soon as we finished with them then I'm leaving."

Cat: shaking his head: "Nope, you're staying at my side. You're not leaving me ever again."

Eclipse smile a small smile. A part of her didn't want to leave Cat's side or her sister side. Eclipse took Cat's hand and teleport the two away. They appear where Ryder (who just woke up), Cam and Choco are at. Choco smile and ran toward her mistress and hug her. Eclipse hug her back.

Eclipse: "Thank you my student for protecting me and my city."

Choco: blushing: "Your welcome mistress."

Cam: "So what now?"

Cat: "We need to leave. The others are fighting the inferius as we speak."

Ryder: gasped: "Katie and the pups."

Eclipse: "Everyone hold on to me. I'll teleport us at the city."

Everyone placed their hands on Eclipse, who closed her eyes and focus. Eclipse teleported everyone away.

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

It really is an unreal scene that can be seen, the streets of the city are full of beings ... without life, beings that should no longer be here. The first one to see all this scene is Cody, he became a young phoenix, with the mission of seeing how serious the situation is and being the first one to attack, but definitely nothing prepared the young man for such a scene, the inferius walk, Even one over the other, without stopping, the Shinrai silver wind was simply useless before the number of the inferius. Cody keeps as calm as possible and launches an attack of flaming feathers, with the small explosions that the attack provokes, many of the creatures are eliminated, but, being a small phoenix, he can not do much more, he only stops by a few minutes the advance of these beings, Cody flies back to the entrance of the city, where all await. The warriors are waiting to hear what Cody has to say, but when Cody regains his human form, the young warrior's face seems to say everything.

King Samuel: "How bad is the situation?"

Cody: (Worried) "I ... I really do not know how to say it ... the amount of those creatures is impressive, they are hundreds, I just could not count them."

Silver seems worried when he hears that report, but when he turns to his right, he notices that Mark and Shinrai seem especially affected by the situation, it is as if the children were living a nightmare. Bright Lady also notices it, and gives an order to both of them.

Bright Lady: "Shinrai, Mark, you two will stay here."

Mark: "But, our duty is to help you!"

Shinrai: "We can not stay without doing anything!"

Bright Lady: (With an imperative tone) "I told them no! You two are not going to intervene! "

Everyone is surprised to hear Bright Lady, it is not common to hear her speak with that tone of voice.

Bright Lady: "I know very well what you are feeling, and besides, it would not be fair that you have to face them, I know how painful it is for you two ..."

Mark: "But ..."

Bright Lady: "No buts! You two may be the spirits of protection and trust, but they are still children! And I'm not going to let you go through this! "

Silver is surprised by what he hears, the help of the little ones could be useful, but, he does not understand why he does not allow Bright Lady to intervene directly with the children.

Bright Lady: "You two know what is right ... if I do not know what I allow, you should not intervene ..."

Mark and Shinrai just turn to look towards the city, and with a look of pain, accept Bright Lady's order, and both stay in that place.

Silver: "I do not understand, they could both be very helpful, why can not they intervene?"

Bright Lady: "I'm sorry Silver, but right now, I can not reveal why, I can only tell you this ... Do you remember what you felt when you had to fight with Cat?"

Silver just nods his head, confused.

Bright Lady: "Well, if I allowed them to intervene, what they would feel would be much worse, and they two do not have the same possibility that you had to recover your best friend."

Silver is confused and surprised, he wonders what secret the city of Fallen Heroes conceals, and why that secret is related to Mark and Shinrai, but no doubt, he would try to find out later.

Bright Lady: "There is no turning back ... let's start as we planned!"

Immediately, Misty, Jenny, Skye and Katie, the four fairies make their glowing alees appear, and they take flight. Jenny gives the order to all the animals and living creatures of the forest that are as far away from the city as possible. In the face of imminent danger, a large number of animals escape as far as possible from the site, moving away as much as possible. Immediately, Jenny flies over the city, and watches the inferius who are advancing. Jenny uses her ability to invoke a large wall of ivy.

Jenny: "Ready the wall!"

The fairies gather to observe from the air, but what they see leaves them completely stunned.

Skye: "Those creatures ... are climbing the ivy wall!"

An unreal image is shown to the fairies, many of the inferius simply climb the ivy, although many of the creatures remain stuck in the branches of the ivy, many more simply continue to rise, passing over many inferius.

Jenny: (Scared) "I can not believe it! My wall of hydra looks like a mockery against them! "

Skye: "I thought you would destroy it, but this?"

Misty: "Those creatures should not have the intelligence to do this ..."

Katie: "But they are undead under the control of a spell that I invoke ..."

Misty: "Rays! As we did not think before! They are puppets in the service of Half Moon and Cerberus, Half Moon can summon puppets of shadows, and those puppets have intelligence, but if Cerberus and Half Moon combined their spells to invoke the inferius, it is very likely that Half Moon has complemented that spell with the intelligence of shadow puppets. "

Jenny: "These things have the intelligence to cross my ivy wall!"

Katie: "And without doubt they will have the intelligence to break our other barriers ..."

Skye: "That means ..."

Misty: "Ladies ... we have a huge problem!"

Without thinking, Katie immediately begins to create the wall of light, while behind this Misty and Skye begin to create a wall combined with mystical fire and blizzard, while immediately Jenny flies back to the camp to tell her find to others , which will complicate the battle.

 **City of Fallen Heroes. Entrance of the mountains.**

It has not been long after the appearance of the inferius, but the result does not seem favorable, the creatures has already managed to pass the walls of the fairies, undoubtedly many of the inferius have fallen with the wall of light and mystical fire, but , have turned out less than the warriors of light would have expected, the summoners are trying to keep the creatures away with Ice and fire, but it seems simply impossible.

Tracker: "This is unreal! Nothing seems to stop them! "

Star throws a beam of ice from his mouth, freezing several inferius, and Tracker uses his gloves with claws to destroy them, but can not get too close, he tries to avoid being near the creatures, which begin to move more and more Quick.

Star: "Where are so many Inferius coming from ?!"

Drago: "What did you expect? This is the City of Fallen Heroes, here was the seat of the cruelest battles of the first great war, nobody ever counted the dead at that time. "

In heaven, Torch, The Phoenix friend invoked by King Samuel throws a lot of burning feathers, which incinerate many of the living corpses.

King Samuel: "Good job Torch!"

Torch: "I do not think it's enough, they're too many."

Melody: "They will not continue!"

Melody jumps from Drago's back, and she uses her whip wrapped in flames to incinerate many enemies, but she is about to fall into the middle of a huge group of inferius.

Tracker: (Terrified) "MELODY!"

Drago reacts quickly, and flies at full speed, manages to hold Melody, places it with his mouth on his back, and after that, Drago fires a great flare, pulverizing many of the inferius. After that, Drago lands a little way off, and talks to his Tamer.

Drago: (Angry) "Reckless girl! What the hell are you thinking ?! "

Melody: "We have to stop these creatures as a place!"

Drago: "You do not fool me! You fight better than this! "

Melody: "What the hell are you talking about, insolent lizard!"

Drago: "Stop pretending with me! If you really love that guy, Cat, start by protecting what both of you fathered inside of you, and stop acting like a whimsical little girl! "

Melody is frozen to hear Drago's words, only Ember knows about that.

Melody: "How do you know that?"

Drago: "I am a Dragon, I am your invocation, I can feel things about you, and I know what you have been doing for a long time. I can not let anything bad happen to you and what you have inside. "

Melody sees a new feature of Drago that she did not know.

Melody: "Drago ..."

Drago: "I am I promise to protect you to your future son or daughter, but stop behaving imprudently!"

Melody just smiles, and climbs onto Drago's back, smiling.

Melody: "Thanks Drago, you're right, we'll fight in the right way,

What nobody has ever seen happens, Drago smiles when he hears his Tamer, and takes off.

Drago: "If you tell someone that I told you that ..."

Melody: (Smiling) "Tell me what ..."

The two quickly fly back to the fight, to incinerate as many inferius as they can.

But they are not the only ones with problems at that moment, the sorceresses are very busy too.

Ember: "Is it serious?"

Everest: "Is it that these creatures do not end?"

Carol: "It's due to the huge number of warriors who rested in the City of fallen heroes. Virtually the whole city sacrificed for the kingdom. "

Everest: "That does not help at this time."

The three sorceresses get to work immediately, Carol is the first.

Carol: "Forest spell, impenetrable foliage!"

By saying her magic words and swinging her scepter, Carol manages to make several trees shake their branches as if they were whips, attacking the inferius. As a result, several of the creatures are captured by the branches, and decapitated, with which, they are eliminated, however, many more continue their advance.

Everest: "Continue with your spell Carol, I think I have an idea more ... Ice Spell! Crystal stakes! "

While Carol continues to trap several creatures with her spell, Everest uses the humidity of the air in her favor, creating new ice stakes, and at the same time, she invokes the stakes she had previously prepared in her traps.

Everest: "It's obvious that the traps we prepare are not useful to his intelligence, so ..."

Everest immediately places all the stakes in various directions, and shoots them at the creatures, nailing them to the ground, Making it impossible for the inferius to be able to do anything.

Ember: "Now, let's stop them as much as possible ... Land spell, rain of boulders!"

What Ember Hiso is that, multiple pieces of sharp stones are raised floating in the air, and are shot at the lifeless creatures, which are shattered by the rocks, decreasing their numbers a little, but only a little.

Ember: "This starts to turn bad."

Everest: "They are too many."

Carol: "The only thing we can do is try to contain them as much as possible."

Ember: "Alright, let's continue, let none of these creatures pass!"

The sorceresses continue with their work, they do their best to keep the inferius away, however, the number of creatures is too large.

 **Minutes later, in the center of the warriors' camp of light.**

A great glow is seen in the center of the camp, and in that place, appear in the middle of a teleportation Eclipse, Cat, Ryder, Choco and Cam, very tired for what they lived, Cat immediately punch on the ground , completely frustrated.

Cat: "Rays! I can not believe it!"

Ryder: "I never thought that Cerberus and Half Moon were so dangerous ... They almost killed us ..."

Choco: "Lamenting will not help now ..."

Cam: "But Choco ..."

Eclipse: "She's right ... besides, I'm afraid we have other priorities ..."

Everyone looks to where Eclipse points, and what they see surprises them, at the entrance to the city and its outskirts, you see fire and smoke, columns of ice, and traces of the battles of their friends.

Ryder: "Those bastards!"

Eclipse: "Let's not waste more time, we should start working."

Cam: "Really? But we just fought against the dark kings ... "

Eclipse: (Serious) "Cam, did not you say you wanted to show and test all your skills? Well this is the moment. "

All begin to walk towards the points of the battles, in order to try to stop the chaos that is present in the environment, however, the situation is already more complicated by itself.

 **Limits of the City of Fallen Heroes, entry into the Forest.**

What everyone feared is beginning to happen, the number of creatures does not seem to diminish, and little by little, the warriors begin to be forced to fight hand-to-hand against the inferius. Chase, Zuma and Rubble seem shocked by the situation, the three remain in combat position, but do not dare to advance.

Zuma: "Do we weally have to fight against them?"

Chase: "We do not seem to have any choice."

Rubble: (Trembling) "Chase, Zuma ... I'm scared."

Chase looks at Rubble and Zuma, he can not deny it, he is also afraid, he has already fought against dark soldiers, but against living corpses ... it's another issue, but at that moment,in front of them jump Shira and Shadow, Shira she immediately uses her sharp sais, with a perfect cut, she decapitates two inferís, after that, she jumps on a tree and throws against another group of inferius an incendiary parchment, which when making contact with an inferi, explodes, incinerating Immediate to several creatures, then, she jumps and stands in front of another group of inferius, she makes several very specific movements with her hands ...

Shira: "Ninja art! Flamethrower Jutsu! "

From the Sais de Shira a great flare goes out, with which she pulverizes several inferi. Simultaneously, Shadow transforms into Werewolf. Shadow uses his spear wrapped in black flames, and with it destroys several inferius, after that, Shadow launches to attack, and with his claws beheads many inferius, again and again, Shadow repeats this action, fast, without stopping .

Shira: "These beings are no longer alive!"

Rubble: "But ..."

Shadow: "No buts! These beings have no soul, they have no conscience, they should not hesitate to eliminate them, because if we do not eliminate them now, the whole kingdom will be at risk! "

Zuma, Rubble and Chase understand, and immediately the three are armed with courage, the weapons of the three are wrapped in white flames, and are launched to attack.

Rubble: "Shadow and Shira are right! They are no longer alive! And we will not let them pass! "

Zuma: "Exact Wubble! We will not be afwaid of these creatures anymore! "

Chase: "Boys! Let nothing happen from this place! If they try, we will tear them apart! "

Immediately the three begin to fight, Rubble runs, and with his ax he cuts the heads of several inferius, at the same time they are burned by the white flames, one of the inferi tries to bite Chase, but Zuma hits him with his cane ignited in white fire with all his strength, Chase is not left behind, he hits with glowing shield to the creatures, pushing his way between them, and with his sword cuts the heads of those within his reach. The five warriors somehow seem to be controlling the situation, however, to everyone's surprise, one of the inferius takes a huge rock ...

Shira: "What am I seeing ?!"

Shadow: "An inferi is using a weapon!"

Without wasting time, the inferi throws the rock to the nearest warrior of light, Chase. Chase is fighting other inferius, and he does not realize the danger, but Zuma is closer to him, and without thinking, Zuma throws himself at Chase, knocking him aside but ...

Zuma: "AAAAAAAH!"

Chase is somewhat dizzy from the impact of Zuma, Shadow immediately withdraws Chase to recover.

Rubble: (Screaming) "ZUMAAAAA!"

Approximately ten inferius are dangerously close to the knocked out Zuma, none of them is close enough to save him ... or at least, that's what they think.

Jenny: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Jenny came to the area at that moment to try to help, but seeing what happened, and seeing Zuma in imminent danger, something inside her woke up, without even thinking, she uses her short sword wrapped in flames, and with it points the point where the inferius who want to attack Zuma are gathered, with their forest fairy ability, Jenny grows brambles, but, they grow as if they were huge stakes, which nail the inferius, and after that, the flame White of Jenny's sword shoots at the base of the brambles, incinerating the inferius. Immediately, Jenny lands beside Zuma, very worried.

Jenny: "Zuma? Zuma ... Are you okay? "

Zuma opens his eyes weakly, and looks at Jenny.

Zuma: "Jenny ... Jenny ... I ... I love you ..."

Zuma loses consciousness after saying these words, Jenny can not take it anymore, and tears begin to run down her face, and immediately, she hugs Zuma ...

Jenny: "Zuma ... forgive me ... I did not want to hurt your heart ... I love you too ..."

At that moment, Misty appears, accompanied by Cam and Choco.

Misty: "Jenny, take Zuma and Chase with Katie, she can heal them, she's with Bright Lady."

Chase: (Dizzy) "But I can still fight."

Misty: "That's not true, we can not fight while wounded! The minor wound puts us at a disadvantage against the inferius! Jenny, take them now! "

Jenny just nods with her head, she invokes stretchers of branches and leaves of the nearby trees, and in them they place Chase and Zuma, and thus, Jenny retires, to heal the wounds of the two warriors of light.

Shira: "The Others, we must not lower our guard, this is far from over!"

Choco: "We just fought against the Half Moon shadow puppets, and now this?"

Cam: (Smiling) "Let's see who can destroy more of these things!"

Choco: (Smiling) "Cam ..."

Before they can say anything, Rubble already launched himself against an inferi, and with his ax, he cut off his head and arms.

Rubble: (Annoyed) "You will not hurt my friends again!"

Cam: "Well ... that warrior already has one!"

Choco: "He is Rubble, and from what I see he is angry ... Well, to work!"

Without thinking much, Choco throws his sharp Tessen, which cuts the head of many creatures, while Cam is launched to attack, cutting the heads of the inferius.

 **Downtown of the Fallen Heroes.**

Queen Lucario, Queen Prism, King Berris and King Samuel all stood at their location. Over hundreds of inferius are rushing toward the four rulers.

Queen Lucario: "Bright it on. Moon Eyes."

Queen Lucario eyes turn into the shape and form of a moon. Its a very rare power that very few canine furry breeds can do. Queen Lucario summon her weapon, a spear with a golden tip. Queen Lucario use her super speed and ran into the group of inferius.

Queen Lucario destroyed over 50 inferius in ten seconds flat. Queen Lucario duck under one of the inferius attack and spear it with her spear.

Queen Prism: "Acid Spell: Raining Acid."

Queen Prism raised her hand and a giant cloud appear. It started to rain but it wasn't normal rain. The raindrops are actually acid, burning anything and everything it hit. Over a hundred inferius were destroyed in seconds under the rain.

A inferius tried to attack Queen Prism from behind, but Queen Prism summon her weapon to block the attack. Queen Prism weapon is a fencing sword. Queen Prism slice the inferius into tiny pieces in ten seconds.

King Berris punch the ground, using his supreme strength to crack the ground. Over 60 inferius fell into the hole. King Berris summon his weapon which is a set of gauntlets. King Berris rush the inferius and punch one, which flew into many more inferius, destroying them.

King Berris: "Gem Spell: Crystal Spears."

The ground started to shake and out of it came sharp spears made of crystal. Over 50 spears and they hit a great amount of inferius. A hand came from the ground and grab hold of King Berris' leg.

A inferius rush after the king. But King Berris grab hold of the inferius by it's head and smirk.

King Berris: "Explosive Touch."

The inferius head exploded. King Berris have a rare power, that he can cause explosion with his hand. King Berris grab the hand that held his foot and it exploded. King Berris smirk and rush the incoming inferius.

King Samuel dodge another inferius and summon his weapon, a cross sword.

King Samuel: "Holy Slice."

King Samuel did one slice of his sword and over 100 inferius was destroyed. King Samuel repeat the action and destroyed another 100 inferius. King Samuel back flipped, dodging a rushing inferius.

King Samuel: "Aura Spell: Aura Sphere."

King Samuel blasted the inferius with a aura sphere. But as he landed, a inferius grab him from behind.

King Samuel: "Oh no."

But Queen Lucario with her supreme speed appear and speared the inferius. Its released King Samuel and was destroyed.

Queen Lucario: "This is getting bad. We can't hold back anymore. Everyone go all out, let show them the true power of the four rulers. Blood Destruction."

A red aura surrounded Queen Lucario entire body. Her fur changed colors to red, she has red marking over her body, her Moon Eyes turn red and she grew red wings. Blood Destruction is the most powerful transformation for a furry. This form increase everything for that furry by 70%.

Queen Lucario rush a huge group of inferius and destroyed them all on contact. King Samuel stood up and let a light blue aura surround his body.

King Samuel: "Lucario is right, no more playing around."

King Samuel knock his sword and another cross sword appear from the first one. King Samuel is a duel sword wielder. King Samuel jumped in the air and slice at a group of inferius, destroying them.

King Berris laughed and let a green aura surround his body. King Berris place both his hand down on the ground. A large group of inferius were trapped in ruby. King Berris rush the trapped inferius and punch them, shattering the ruby and destroying all the inferius that was trapped.

Queen Prism: "Poison Spell: Poison Dragons. Acid Spell: Acid Dragons. Poison Acid Dragon."

Queen Prism used her power to created ten poison dragons and ten acid dragons. She combine them together and created a dragon with both acid and poison. Queen Prism let her pets attacked multiple group of inferius, destroying them all.

The four rulers continue to destroy as many inferius as they could. But more just kept on coming.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Mountain Area.**

The tamers are trying by all means to stop the advance of the inferius, but the amount really represents a huge problem for them.

Tracker: "That they do not go beyond this point, Star!"

Star: "You can count on that!"

Star's gaze glows brightly, and his mouth drops an ice shot, which immediately freezes the inferius, Tracker runs quickly, and with his claw gloves, which are wrapped in their white flames, destroys all and each of the creatures on the ground, but when he finishes, he gets on his knees, giving great signs of fatigue. Star immediately runs and places Tracker on his back, moving away from the inferius.

Tracker: "Thanks Star ..."

Star: "We can not continue in this way, tiredness will defeat us."

In the sky, Drago and Melody see the scene, worried.

Melody: "Star is right, we can not continue like this, fatigue can cost us dearly."

Drago: "Maybe a more direct attack, we could set those trees on fire at the entrance to the city at the foot of the mountain."

Melody: "It's not a bad idea, I'm not a fan of destroying nature, but that could create a fire barrier, at least, so we could gain some time."

Drago: "Ok, then ..."

But when the two of them are about to put their plan into practice, they hear a very loud roar, but at the same time, terrifying.

Melody: (confused) "That was a dragon roar?"

Drago: "That seems ... but it did not sound ... live ..."

Suddenly, before the astonished look of the tamers, flying appears something that nobody imagines possible to see, a dragon, with a rider on his back, but, both are undead, the rider roars pointing to Drago and Melody, and the inferi dragon. He shoots from his mouth a great purple fireball, dead fire, a style of poisonous fire. Drago and Melody dodge it for very little, and see that when the fire touches a tree, it burst into flames, disappearing from sight.

Melody: (Scared) "Are they a Tamer and his dragon?"

Drago: "Two warriors of the first great war ... They never separated in life, and now, they are together."

From the ground, Star and Tracker look terrified at the scene as well.

Star: "They also brought Tamers and his invocations to life."

Tracker: "This is bad, this is really bad! Those things show something intelligence, and also links and skills. "

Melody: "We have to stop them ... AAAAAAH! "

Drago: "Melody! What happen?!"

Melody: "My abdomen ... My ... my baby! He's moving frantically! "

As it happened before with Eclipse, Melody's baby feels the presence of the dead Tamer and the dragon, the baby feels fear, and in his desperation, causes Melody to lose her balance and fall into the void, before the worried look of everyone, and the Tamer inferi upon noticing it throws another shuddering roar, after which the dead Dragon unleashes a flare of poisonous fire.

Drago: "MELODY!"

The speed with which everything happened took our heroes by surprise, without them being able to react, the poisonous fire is very close to Melody, but when she is about to touch it, a shadow leaks grabs her, flies quickly, and he places it gently on the ground. Drago, Star and Tracker approach quickly, surprised to see who it is. The Tamer inferi returns to roar, and with his dragon, he launches to attack, but is intercepted by another warrior, which shows a very annoying face.

Eclipse: "It's over! Dark spell! Poisonous fire! "

Eclipse shoots from her hand a flare of poisonous fire, with which she turns the inferi and her dragon to ashes. While on the floor, Melody's unborn baby calms down, and Melody awakes.

Melody: "What ... What happened to me?"

Suddenly Melody sees in front of her a face with tears, a face that she has practically never seen crying, and immediately he hugs her, Eclipse lands next to her, showing what seems to be a smile.

Melody: "Cat? You ... are you crying? "

Cat: "Melody, I thought you were going to die ..."

Melody: "Cat ..."

Cat: "No ... let me talk to me. After we parted, I thought I had stopped loving you, and I fell in love with Eclipse, and now Eclipse is expecting a child of mine, I thought to tell you that I did not love you when everything was over, but, later I found out that you also expect a son of mine, and that confused me even more, but, now, I saw you fall from Drago, I saw that the fire was about to kill you, I do not know what I would have done, and now, I feel worse, I love them at two, you and Eclipse, I do not know if this is correct, but I love you both ... "

Everyone remains silent for a moment, and after that, that silence is finally broken.

Melody: "I do not know if I should kill you, or if I should kiss you ..."

Cat: (Smiling) "The kiss hurts less ..."

Melody: "What I can tell you is that at least I hope you will treat us with the same level of respect to both Eclipse and me."

Eclipse: "That's something that I agree with."

Cat's mouth and eyes are completely open when listening to the two women.

Cat: "They're saying what I think they're saying ?!"

Eclipse: (Turning his eyes) "Idiot ..."

Melody: (Smiling) "But ... he's our idiot!"

Somehow, Cat managed to hug the two women, who just smile at her.

Star: "Ahem!"

Tracker: "This is very beautiful, genial, but ..."

Drago: "We have other priorities."

Everyone turns to see, and they realize that the inferius are breaking the wall of ice that Star had built, beginning to pass.

Cat: "We are going to teach you that we are made warriors of light!"

All are put into action to stop the inferius, because the more time passes, the more complicated the situation becomes.

 **Camp of the warriors of light.**

Near the camp, several inferius approach slowly, but are repelled by Cody, Skye and Bright Lady, at that moment, Jenny arrives with Chase and Zuma.

Jenny: "Katie, we need you to heal them ... please."

Katie: "Put them on the beds, I'll attend to them in a moment."

Katie at that moment launches a shield of light, which encloses the inferius.

Cody: "We must get rid of these creatures!"

Cody transforms legendary flying serpent, these creatures are able to fly and control the beam. Cody flies quickly, and once in the sky, over the inferius, he fires a ray of his wings, which hits the inferius and carbonizes them.

Bright Lady: "Good job Cody, it's my turn."

Bright Lady glows brightly, smiles, and raises her right hand.

Bright Lady: "Crystal spell! Silver spears! "

Bright Lady immediately makes appear many crystal spears which are fired at high speed, destroying many creatures. Katie takes advantage of that brief pause to heal her friends, she places her hands on the breasts of Zuma and Chase, and shines brightly, after that, the two warriors seem to feel better.

Katie: "Ready, rest a few minutes, I must go back to help Bright Lady."

Katie leaves immediately to help, while Jenny stays with Chase and Zuma, rather, Jenny stays next to Zuma, watching him, praying for him to feel better.

 **Entrance to the City of Fallen Heroes, Area of the beach.**

The inferius are trying to advance on the beach, but the warriors of the light also try by all possible means to stop them, above some palm trees, Rocky and Sedka shoot their incendiary arrows in an attempt to keep them at bay.

Rocky: "There are many, I did not expect this amount of creatures."

Sedka: "I had heard stories of the first great war, many lives were sacrificed then ..."

At that moment, Drake jumps with his sword wrapped in white flames, and kicks the head of an inferi, throwing it to the ground, after that, he decapitates it, but two other inferius approach him from behind.

Starlock: "Not so fast!"

Starlock uses the magical ability of his armor, speed, and stands in front of Drake, and with his sword wrapped in white flames, cleanly cuts the heads of the two inferius.

Drake: "Thank you, I did not see they arrive."

Starlock smiles, but at that moment a silver dagger wrapped in white flames passes between them two, and is nailed to the forehead of an inferi, incinerating it, the enchanted dagger immediately floats and returns to the owner's hand.

Silver: "Guys, pay attention! These things come from the most unexpected places. "

Silver jumps and kicks one of the inferius, unbalancing him, at that moment. He grabs him by the arm and throws him against a wall, before he gets up, Silver throws his other enchanted dagger, and this incinerates the inferi, at that moment, Silver's pendant releases his Manticore, and fiercely destroys several inferius with his claws.

Drake: "Where do so many creatures come from ?!"

In the sky, Skye observes the scene, and discovers the answer to the question of Drake.

Skye: "From everywhere! They are coming out of the city floor, everywhere! "

Silver: "I already feared it! If the battles of the first great war were so intense, all those who fell in those battles are these inferius, heroes and enemies. "

Sedka: "And the bloodiest battles took place here."

Silver: "We need coverage!"

Marshall and Kaiser try to give that coverage with their spells from a distance, but, their best spells of water pipes and mystic fire do not have the strength and power necessary to disperse the creatures.

Marshall: (Sad) "I'm sorry ... I do not know what's going on with my water cannon spell ..."

Kaiser: (Frustrated) "Do not feel bad Marshall ..."

Marshall: "Kaiser ... what happens with our magic? Not even the day we got our skills our magic was so weak. "

Kaiser: "I do not know Marshall ... I ... I ... I really do not know ..."

While the two young sorcerers think about their problem, they do not notice that behind them, in the ocean water, more living corpses begin to emerge, and without making a sound, they approach dangerously against the sorcerers, and are about to attack them.

Skye: "THAT'S NOT!"

Sedka: "COME AWAY FROM THEM!"

Skye uses a wind skill, generating a sharp wind attack, which cuts many creatures to pieces, while, Sedka uses her sword wrapped in white flames to cut the heads of the inferius that were closer to the sorcerers.

Marshall: "Skye? You should not put yourself at risk like that! "

Skye: "Nonsense! I am also very capable of protecting you! "

Without waiting for an answer, Skye kisses Marshall, which keeps him silent. Also, at that moment, Sedka approaches Kaiser.

Sedka: (Angry) "What the hell is going on with you two ?!"

Kaiser: "I do not know ... We have no idea ..."

Sedka: "You can not be distracted now! This is not the Kaiser I fell in love with ... "

Kaiser: "I already told you that we do not know what is happening to us ... What did you say ?!"

Sedka: "I said that this is not the Kaiser I fell in love with."

Kaiser: "But ... but I saw you and Drake holding each other, sleeping together!"

Sedka: "That? Drake is for me like the older brother I never had ... "

Kaiser is about to say something, but at that moment, another Tamer inferi emerges from the ocean, above his invoked creature, also dead living ...

Starlock: (Surprised) "A Kraken!"

Drake: "This is terrible! A Tamer with a Kraken! Those creatures alone are too dangerous! "

Silver: "We can not let him get out of here! We have to stop it! "

The warriors take to the attack, but the Kraken fires a powerful jet of water, which forces the warriors of the light to separate.

Silver: "We need a strategy!"

At that moment, the Kraken launches a huge new jet of water, but immediately, Ryder appears, with his sword wrapped in white flames, and he cuts the jet of water in an incredible way, dividing his trajectory in two different directions.

Silver: "Ryder! They are already back!"

Ryder: "Yes friend. Marshall, Silver, I'm very sorry for my words and reactions before, I acted that way because of the fear that someone would get hurt. "

Marshall: "Ryder ... I ..."

Marshall still feels that he disappointed Ryder, and tries to apologize, but he is interrupted.

Silver: "Guys, we'll talk later, we have to stop these creatures."

Ryder: "Right, Rocky, we need you to shoot your incendiary arrows against the Kraken."

Rocky: "As you say, I will not miss the target!"

Silver: "Skye, with your cutting wind ability you can stop him from approaching the shore."

Skye: "Good idea! Although this creature is huge, we can encourage it that way. "

Ryder: "Silver, Sedka, Drake, Starlock, and I will directly attack the tentacles, we will not allow the Kraken to focus its attention on anything."

Starlock: "Sounds like a good plan."

Drake: "That way, that thing will not hurt if it does not have a fixed target."

Sedka: "And at the same time we get rid of their dangerous tentacles."

Everyone seems ready for action, until the sorcerers express their doubt.

Marshall: "Guys, and the two of us, what will we do?"

Silver: "You two have the most important job, the two are going to combine your attacks of mystical fire and water cannon."

Ryder: "This living dead kraken will be given a bath in boiling water, that should destroy it."

Marshall and Kaiser look at each other, none of them is sure that the plan is at least not with their skills in the state they are in.

Silver: "Any problem?"

Kaiser: "No, none!"

They all immediately begin to carry out their plan, Rocky fires his incendiary arrows, drawing Kraken's attention, while Skye launches his cutting wind attack, creating wounds on the creature, but the Kraken, being a living dead, does not feel no pain, the other warriors begin their direct attack, injuring the tentacles of the Kraken, at this point, it is the turn of the sorcerers ...

Marshall: "Water spell! Water cannon! "

Kaiser: "Aura spell! Mystic Fire! "

The two sorcerers fire their best spells until then, but both spells lose strength, and stay halfway.

Marshall and Kaiser: "Noooo!"

The sorcerers' confidence is still impaired, and as a result, their spells are weaker, the Kraken however does not stop, and fires an ink attack, Marshall and Kaiser protect with their mystical fire spells and Water Cannon , but the other warriors can not protect themselves.

Rocky: "AAAAAH! My eyes!"

Silver: "I can not see!"

Drake: "So we can not attack!"

Starlock: "But those things if they can attack us!"

Ryder: "Guys! Go back! "

But it's too late, the Kraken grabs Skye and Sedka with their tentacles.

Skye: (Scared) "What's up!"

Sedka: (Scared) "Help us please!"

The sorcerers look helplessly at the Kraken, but they are more terrified to see that the Kraken is about to strike with a terrible force the two girls on the ground, at that moment, something unusual happens, the terror of the two sorcerers becomes in anger, an anger that the two of them had never felt before, for both of them are seeing that the girls the two of them love are about to die.

Marshall: (Screaming) "RELEASE SKYE!"

Kaiser: (Screaming) "IF YOU DO DAMAGE TO SEDKA, YOU REPENT!"

Silver and Ryder manage to remove the ink, and what they both see amazes them, Kaiser is surrounded by a purple aura, and Marshall by a red aura, from his hands come magical rays, which create a strange magical creature, which they can not distinguish if it is a dragon, a Griffin, or what type of creature it is, they can not identify the nature of the creature, it is as if six magical elements were inside his body. The creature is visible from several points, by all the warriors, among which, the most astonished are Eclipse and Bright Lady. The Tamer inferi and the living dead Kraken launch their attack on the creature created by Kaiser and Marshall, but the creature does not even move, the Kraken water jet dissolves in the body of its adversary, the new creature fires a mysterious ray purple, which dissolves the Kraken and its Tamer in the air, freeing Sedka and Skye, defeating the Kraken, the creature vanishes in the air, and at that moment, Marshall and Kaiser fall to the ground, exhausted, and breathing with difficulty, Skye and Sedka run next to the boys, and they help them to sit down.

Marshall: (Smiling faintly) "Skye ... I thought I was losing you."

Skye: "Marshall, my dear fool ... I never separated from you."

Kaiser: (Smiling faintly) "Sedka ... I ..."

Sedka: (Smiling) "Be silent, my adorable fool."

Sedka at that moment kisses Kaiser, who is surprised at the moment, but he corresponds to Sedka's kiss, happy.

Ryder: (Smiling) "I see that I missed many things."

Drake: "This is not over, we have to stop these monsters."

Silver watches his friends put on guard, while Skye and Sedka take Marshall and Kaiser to the camp so that they can recover, Silver rises becomes her demigod form, and takes off, when it reaches a higher point, the image that he sees is not encouraging, everywhere there are inferius of all kinds, hundreds, and all the warriors are exhausted.

 **City of Fallen Heroes, With Cat.**

Cat ran toward the army of inferius, Eclipse by his side. Cat summon his twin pistols.

Cat: "Scatter Shots."

Cat used his power to fire multiple soul bullets at the inferius. Destroying a good amount.

Eclipse: "Dark Spell: Shadow Balls!"

Eclipse fire multiple shadow balls at the inferius, destroying them. One of the inferius tried to attacked Eclipse but she easily dodge it. Eclipse only touch the inferius with a single finger, and it incinerate. Cat kicked a inferius, killing it. Cat grab a inferius by it's arm and threw it into another one.

Cat: "Space Spell: Falling Stars."

Multiple stars fell from the sky, destroying many inferius.

Eclipse: "Earth Spell: Trap Hole."

Eclipse placed her hand on the ground and a gigantic hole appear. Over 300 inferius fell into the hole, which lead to the earth's core.

Cat kicked a inferius in the air and shoot it in the head. Cat back flipped away, dodging a sword. Cat's pistols glow in a black flames. Cat join both his pistols together to created a shotgun.

Cat: "Big Bang Attack."

Cat pull the trigger and a bullet the size of a golf ball was fire. It hit one inferius and its exploded, killing and destroying over 200 inferius. Cat pull the trigger and destroyed another 200. Cat is very pissed that more of them kept on coming.

Cat: "Enough of this."

Cat transform into his demigod mode. Cat flew into the sky. Eclipse saw him and quickly flew up after him. Cat aim his shotgun at the ground. Cat gather as much energy as he can into his gun.

Cat: "Final Big Bang Explosion!"

Cat pulled the trigger and out came a bullet the size of a soccer ball. The bullet hit the ground and destroyed everything within a 50 ratio. Cat killed over 1,000 inferius with that one shot, but it took up a great amount of his energy.

Eclipse: "Are you okay?"

Cat: breathing heavily: "Yeah, just need a moment to catch my breathe."

Eclipse place her hand on Cat and gave him some of her energy, which she have plenty of. Cat sigh in relief and felt the energy of Eclipse's flowing in him. Cat look and saw Silverfang.

Cat: "I'll go and see what Silverfang and I can do. You continue to help the others."

Eclipse: "Gotcha, and be careful."

Eclipse flew in the direction of her sister and the others. Cat flew toward Silverfang.

Cat: "I see we had the same idea."

Silver turns to his right, and sees his best friend by his side, also flying, assessing the situation.

Silver: (Discouraged) "They are too many."

Cat: "Hey! You must not give up! "

Silver: "I do not want to do it ... but this ... Cat, you can not deny that this is too serious."

Cat looks around, and the image is really worrying.

Cat: "For each one of those things that we knock down, ten appear. And that damn Half Moon gave these creatures a certain intelligence, which makes them more dangerous. "

Silver: "Not to mention that some of them have shown to preserve the skills they had in life, like that Tamer ..."

Cat: "Those Tamers ..."

Silver turns to see his friend, surprised.

Silver: "What did you say?"

Cat: "Another Tamer was about to assassinate Melody."

Silver turns to see the city, his fear grows every second, imagining the worst.

Silver: "Two Tamers appeared, with enough intelligence to hurt, it's only a matter of time, sorcerers, elves, Werewolfs could appear."

Cat: "Everyone who participated in the first great war and in the battles of this city can appear as an inferi."

Silver and Cat look around, helpless by the magnitude of the problem.

Silver: "Damn!"

Cat is surprised, he had never heard curse Silver.

Silver: "This is not fair!"

Cat: "Silver, believe me I understand you, the time of these creatures is already passing, they are only being manipulated by Half Moon and Cerberus."

Silver: "It can not be! These creatures should be resting! "

Cat: "You're right! This should not happen. Damn Cerberus and Half Moon! "

The two demigods are frustrated, but they do not realize that something is happening to them, around them a golden halo appears around them and it grows, suddenly, all the warriors turn to see the sky, and see a Dorara explosion, as the explosion expands, the golden glow touches all the inferius and the entire area of the City of Fallen Heroes. When that glow touches the inferius they seem to dissolve in air, disappear, as if they had been released, and when touching the ground, it is as if a seal had been placed, which protects the territory, preventing something like that from happening again. When the warriors of the light recover their sight, they see Silver and Cat falling down, unconscious. The sister goddesses realize just in time, and the two make their wings appear, and both fly to catch the demigods in the air just in time.

Eclipse: (With a hint of annoyance) "Couple of imprudent!"

Bright Lady: (Smiling) "I never thought they could combine their abilities involuntarily!"

Eclipse: "Control of chaos and time, that way they both arrested all the inferius."

Bright Lady: "But I take all their energy, they are not yet ready for an effort of that magnitude."

Eclipse: "Then we will have to prepare them, everyone ..."

Meanwhile, in the camp, Shinrai and Mark also realized what happened, but they also worry about the consequences.

Shinrai: "Brother, the dark kings must also have felt that display of energy."

Mark: "We do not have much time Shin ... let's act immediately."

The brothers stand together, take their solid form, hold hands, and both cast the same spell together.

Mark and Shinrai: "Protection spell! Portals of light! "

In each place that each warrior of light was, a circle of light appeared on their heads, which descended on them, on their horses, on their belongings, and all disappeared from the place without a trace. Almost a minute later, the dark kings appeared, finding the empty place.

Half Moon: "So they escaped ..."

Cerberus: "And they managed to tame our inferius. It does not matter, let them live for now, we will finish them, after all, we are the kings. "

Half Moon: "If my love, not only this kingdom, but all this miserable world will be at our feet."

Both dark kings kiss, and disappear in the darkness of the night, laughing macabrely.

 **Mountains of the north, in the farthest part of the kingdom.**

All the warriors appear in the middle of a frozen mountain, in the middle of the night, and in the middle of the cold snow.

Jenny: "How cold!"

Carol: "How do we get to this place?"

At that time, the spirits children appear.

Mark: "It was us."

Shinrai: "The mission was fulfilled, the inferius were destroyed."

Mark: "But the deployment of energy surely caught the attention of the dark kings."

At that moment, Zuma, the sorcerers and the demigods have regained consciousness, and Cat stands up in front of Mark.

Cat: "So you two used your magic to bring us here ?!"

Mark: "Yes, it was necessary."

Cat seems annoyed by the use of the magic of child spirits, without any authorization, and thunders with his look at Mark, but Mark also glares at him with his eyes.

Misty: "Quiet the two, in fact, may have been the best."

Eclipse: "I agree, we would not have been able to stand a battle against the dark kings at this time."

Everest: "And where are we exactly?"

Shinrai: "We are in the mountains of the north, in the furthest region of the kingdom."

Mark: "The dark kings can not find us here."

Bright Lady: "Maybe we could go quickly to my sister's library and look for more alfo information that can help us."

Eclipse: "My library no longer exists ..."

Silver: "As you say?"

Eclipse: "Half Moon and Cerberus destroyed my library, and I do not doubt that at this moment, after we escaped, they both have destroyed the City of Knowledge. All that remains of the vast knowledge that I guarded is in the power of my sister. "

At that moment, Bright Lady makes the book of knowledge appear, and hands it to her sister.

Eclipse: "But, I gave you the book of knowledge!"

Bright Lady: "And I'll return it to you, this book is yours, and it will be the pillar to renew the Library when we defeat the society of darkness."

King Berris: "And what will we do now?"

Cat: "Maybe we could take the time to rest."

Eclipse: "Oh no! They're not just going to rest lazy! You and Silver have to start practicing with your demigod skills immediately! "

Silver: (Scared) "But do you think you'll train us?"

Eclipse: (Smiling) "Oh no, I will not train you. For that training you need something ... different, that's why my sister is going to train you. "

Silver and Cat turn to see Bright Lady, while she only smiles at them with her eyes closed.

Silver: "Is it a joke?"

Cat: "With all due respect, I thought you would train us your Eclipse, and not someone so passive."

Eclipse: (Smiling) "Cat, do not worry so much, when you and Silver begin to train with my sister, I guarantee you'll swallow your words. But do not think I'm going to be inactive, no sir, I'm going to train that pair of lazy sorcerers, Marshall and Kaiser. "

The sorcerers, on hearing that, are surprised, not to mention scared.

Marshall: "Is it serious ?!"

Kaiser: (Swallowing) "But, why are you going to train us ?!"

Eclipse: "You two showed in that battle something that almost no sorcerer on earth has shown, ability to use more than one magical element, to invoke the magical creature that you two summoned you need two sorcerers, and both must be able use three magical elements, from what we saw, Marshall can not only use water, he can use ice and fire, and Kaiser can not only use the element of the Aura, he can use the light element and the element of darkness . "

Queen Prism: "But those six elements are considered the magical elements of life. The fact that only one sorcerer managed only one of those elements is already considered a unique ability. "

Queen Lucario: "But besides, you're saying that the two of them can use advanced elements, and contraries, if I understand you correctly, Marshall has water as a primary element, his advanced element would be ice, and his element opposed to fire. And with Kaiser, its primary element is the Aura, its advanced element is the Light, and its opposite element is the Darkness. "

King Berris: "Learning the advanced elements will be difficult in itself, but learning to use their opposing elements will be extremely difficult."

Eclipse: "For that reason I'm going to make sure they learn to use them, even if I have to make them learn it by beating them!"

Marshall and Kaiser only look at each other, swallowing, fearing the training that the goddess of magic has planned for them, both look pleadingly at Silver, Cat and Ryder.

Ryder: "Boys, do not look at us."

Silver: "If Eclipse can help you, it's better to accept."

Cat: "Do not be cowards, you two, how bad could it be."

The two sorcerers look at the defeated floors, resigned to training with Eclipse.

Bright Lady: "The best thing is to build a camp, we must rest, and the night is very cold.

Everyone goes to work to spend the night, after the troubled day they had.

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

The city is silent, the warriors of the past rest again in peace after the corrupt spell they were victims of, the area once again returns to normal.

?: "GgggggrrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWEEEEERRRRR!"

Or is not it?

 **Mountains of the north, half an hour later.**

Cat stare at the dark sky. Cat frown and close his eyes. Cat is currently resting beside a tree. He didn't like that Mark teleported them away. He wanted to even the score between Cerberus and Half Moon.

Kat: telepathically: {Hey loser, how are you doing?"}

Cat: "Just fine."

Kat: telepathically: {So what do you really want to know about?}

Cat stayed quiet. Cat sigh and continue to stare at the fallen snow.

Cat: "You said that you're my evil counter part. And that the only people who have something like you are Half Moon and Eclipse."

Kat: telepathically: {Yes that is correct. We're the more powerful part of you.}

Cat: "Can Eclipse and Half Moon control their evil side? And which one of us have the strongest?"

Kat: telepathically: {Yes they can. Half Moon have a better control of her side that Eclipse and you. But the strongest of the evil sides is Eclipse's one.}

Cat grab a fist full of snow, staring at the snow.

Cat: "How can I tap into your power and use it as my own?"

Cat didn't know that Eclipse is a few feet away from him. She sigh and walked away. She didn't like how Cat is asking Kat for help, but she also knew that it can help them. She just pray that he doesn't go overboard.

While walking, Eclipse notices the presence of Silver, Silver is just sitting low in a tree, afraid, the battle against the inferius was too difficult, several of his friends were about to die. Suddenly, Silver hits the ground with his closed fist.

Silver: (With eyes closed, frustrated) "Rays!"

Silver tries to calm down, but Eclipse notices with his witch's eye something strange, above Silver's body is a strange and macabre dark shadow, which dissipates just as fast as it appeared, that shadow reminds him, something that manages to make her I want to be wrong.

 **Author notes: Marco: The warriors of light have managed to stop the inferius, and moved away from the place, to renew their strength and train, now, their new mission is about to begin, with more surprises for them!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat:** **And there you have it, new relationships, new powers, and we finally defeated the inferius. What exciting adventure will take place? Only by tuning in next chapter you can found out. Until next time.**

 **And also, we make a suggestion, if you have not yet read our Christmas special, maybe you should consider reading it at this time, since, chronologically, that story would be located at this point!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes from the authors: Marco: The adventure continues, and a new stage begins, the warriors of light are at a standstill, they need to act to liberate the kingdom ... What will they do about it? What do you think if we find out!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat: Welcome back to another exciting chapter. Now this one here is very fresh and new. This mission will have 1 death in it. Hope you all enjoy it, and without being said, unto story.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Delta Guard ... Part 1.**

 **Mountain.**

Bright Lady, Eclipse, King Berris, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, Queen Prism, Ryder, Silverfang and Cat all gather in a cabin. The others are outside playing and just hanging around. But our leaders are discussing their next plan. In front of them is the Book of Knowledge.

Eclipse: "I don't like this plan."

Queen Lucario: "I'm with Eclipse. I don't like this plan one bit."

Bright Lady: "We don't have any choice."

Silverfang: "I agree with Bright Lady."

Ryder: "Cat, what do you think?"

Cat: "I think we should just burn the damn book."

Bright Lady: "We won't. Now, let's get started."

Bright Lady sent a jolt of magic energy at the book, which glow brightly. The book open and a hologram of Níke appear. Níke stare at everyone and smile at them.

Níke: "Hello everyone. How may I be of service?"

Bright Lady: "Níke, we're at an dead end. We need help to take down the army of the Society of Darkness."

Níke: "The answer is very simple. You must go to Delta Island and recruits the Delta Guards."

Eclipse: "What!? Why them?"

Ryder: "Who are the Delta Guards?"

King Samuel: "The Delta Guards is a group of elite fighters who once protected people. They their own boss, so they don't listen to leaders like King Samuel or Bright Lady."

Cat: chuckling: "Kinda like me."

Níke: "Yes, exactly like you Cat."

Eclipse: "Níke, isn't there another way? Another team? Another mission?"

Níke: "I'm afraid not Eclipse. Now not everyone will be going. The people needed for this mission will be Eclipse, Cat, Zuma, Rocky, Starlock and Cody."

Cat notice that Níke's tone change when he said Cody voice. Cat leave it alone for now.

Bright Lady: "Starlock? Why his? And why this group in particular?"

Níke: "Because it is written in the stars. That only those that I call will be able to convince the Delta Guard. No one else will do."

Queen Lucario: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ryder: "Where are they located?"

Níke: "Travel west until you reach the Caribbean Sea. Then continue to travel west. In boat it will take you 3 days the most to reach the island. By air (flying) it should take you 40 hours to reach the island. And you can't teleport to the island."

King Samuel: "The Caribbean Sea? That is THE most dangerous sea in this entire kingdom."

Cat: "Really? How dangerous from a scale to 1-10?"

Queen Prism: "9/10. It even beat the Atlantic Sea."

Silverfang watch as Cat smirk. Silverfang knew that smirk anywhere, and its usually mean something bad.

Silverfang: "Cat...why are you smirking?"

Cat: "We're about to travel the most dangerous sea in the world. It's probably full with monster and whatnot. This is a perfect time for me to work on my powers."

Eclipse: "I don't think so. Níke, what's a sure way of avoiding the danger of the sea?"

Níke: "By air (flying) is a grantee in avoiding the danger. But you must fly at over 5,000 feet in the air."

Cat: "5,000 feet! I can only fly to 4,000 feet."

Bright Lady: "And poor Cody can only fly 2,000 feet the most."

Silverfang: "Then I guess it's by Sea."

Eclipse: "No. We're going by air. I have a spell that can give Cat and Cody the altitude they need. And another spell for the others."

Bright Lady: "Which spell?"

Eclipse: "The same one I thought Marshall (her ex husband) remember?"

Bright Lady: "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that spell."

Ryder: "So its settle. You guys can leave tomorrow. Make sure to pack all you need."

The meeting ended and everyone left the room, everyone except Cat. Níke stare at the young man and only smile.

Cat: "What will happen to Cody?"

Níke: "I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own."

Cat: "Níke, I have a question to ask you. It concern those who have died. Mainly Sweetie."

Níke: "It is not wise to distribute the dead. Let the dead rest in peace."

Cat: "Bullshit. Now tell me what it will take to bring back someone."

Níke: "There's only 1 main way of bringing someone back to life. This way may cost more from you than you think."

Cat: "Tell me."

 **The next day.**

Eclipse, Cat, Cody, Zuma, Rocky and a nervous Starlock all stood in front of camp. Everyone stood before them to bid them goodbye. Cat hug his little brother, but didn't hug Ember. Melody didn't like how Cat is going on a mission alone with Eclipse only. Jenny also hug Zuma tightly.

Eclipse sense the negative emotions from the Tamer but didn't say anything. Eclipse clear her throat to get everyone attention.

Eclipse: "I have two spells that will help us fly the altitude we need. First for Starlock and the others. Cloud Walking Spell."

Eclipse fire a beam at Zuma, Rocky and Starlock. All three had a glow around them, then three clouds appear under their feet. The Cloud Spell allow non flyers to walk on clouds and ride them.

Zuma: "This is so awesome dude."

Eclipse then walk toward Cody and Cat. Eclipse place her petite hands on both young men head. Both Cat and Cody gasped as a jolt ran down their body. Cat and Cody can now fly higher but the spell will only last for 5 days.

Eclipse: "Okay, I say that we're ready."

Cat transform into his god mode, while Cody transform into a Phoenix. Zuma, Rocky and Starlock are already in the air. Eclipse spread her mixed wings and was about to take off.

Bright Lady: "Sister wait."

Eclipse waited and turn around to look at her big sister. Bright Lady hug her little sister, who blush lightly.

Bright Lady: "Please come back safely."

Eclipse: sigh: "I will."

Bright Lady slowly release her little sister and watch as she took off. Eclipse lead the group. Everyone watch as they flew away.

Queen Lucario: "I have a bad feeling about this mission Bright Lady."

Bright Lady: "I do too."

 **Caribbean Sea.**

On a ship in the Caribbean Sea. The Society of Darkness are on their way toward Delta Island. On the ship are Half Moon, Lu, Tails, Sylvia and Luna. The group is led by Half Moon. The Society of Darkness is going to Delta Island to look for a very power Armor. A armor called the Armor of Invincibility.

Lu: "We will reach the Island in 3 days my Queen."

Half Moon: evil laugh: "And the Armor of Invincibility will be mine."

 **With Team Eclipse.**

Eclipse and her team flew over the Caribbean Sea, 5,000 feet high.

Cat: "Tell me why we can't fly lower and fight some monster again?"

Eclipse: "Because we not have the time. This will be a 40 hours flight. We may also need to fight when we get to the island."

Starlock: "Why do I have to go again? Can't someone else go in my place."

Eclipse: "No. The stars said that you HAVE to go."

Rocky saw how Starlock look uncomfortable.

Rocky: "Hey Star...are you okay?"

Starlock: "I'm fine."

Eclipse: "Lie. Now tell us now or else I'll use a Truth spell."

Eclipse treat cause Starlock to gulp in fear. Starlock forgot that lying to a goddess is not an option. Starlock sigh and decided to talk.

Starlock: "I'll make it short. I left the Delta Guard, Kaiser also abandoned her, So like my dad. And my teacher is like an uncle to me. He didn't like it that I left and help the Warriors."

Cody: "Oh? I didn't know that."

Eclipse: "That explain why Níke wanted you to come."

Cat: "So...can we please fly lower and fight some monsters?"

Eclipse: "Cat, if you ask that question one more time, then you will be sleeping outside."

Cat shut up immediately. Everyone laugh at the demigod and continue their flying.

 **45 hours later.  
Delta Island.**

Cat, Cody, Zuma and Rocky were all impress by the island. The Delta Island is the size of Hawaii. Around it is a huge stone wall that cover the entire island. The only entry is by a pier for boats and by landing into the island.

Eclipse: "Follow me."

Eclipse landed on top of the pier. Everyone else follow and landed down behind her. The gates open and out walked the four people. Starlock gulp and hid behind Cat. The four are the current leader of the Delta Guard.

Eclipse: "Hello Astro, its good to see you again."

Astro is Captain in chief of the entire Delta Guard. Its armor is gilded, it uses a star metal shield and a medium double-edged star metal sword. His armor gives him the ability of lightning. Astro has short blue hair and blue eyes.

Astro: "It's always good to see you Eclipse."

Astro took hold of Eclipse's hand and kiss it. Cat raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Another man walk up, glaring at Cat and Starlock.

Sird Dylan is Master trainer of the Delta Guard and second in command. He trains Starlock and the Kaiser of that world in combat, He sees Starlock as his nephew. Sir Dylan trained Starlock at the request of a former Delta Guard member, Royer, Starlock's father, Carol and Kaiser. His armor is metallic blue, like Starlock's, he uses a light medium sword, like Starlock, he has a great power of perception, even better than Starlock, his armor gives him the power of maximum speed. As you can see, Sird Dylan has the same skills as Starlock, but being his coach, he is stronger and more experienced. He has ginger hair and ginger eye.

Sird: "You have a lot of heart for coming back here."

Sird walk toward Starlock but his path is blocked by Zuma and Rocky. Sird glare at the two and with great speed, Sird ran pass Rocky and Zuma. Sird tried to grab Starlock by the arm but is blocked by Cat, who grab hold of his hand.

Sird is very surprise that someone is able to stop him while he's at max speed. Cat put some pressure onto Sird's hand, causing the older man to wince in discomfort.

Cat: "I don't think so. You're speed is very impressive but I'm still able to match you."

Ace: "Release him now."

Sird Ace Sorencen is the version of Ace in this medieval world. She is a warrior lady, her armor is yellow, she has a short sword and a hang glider, she is a warrior that can fight on land and air, her armor gives her the ability to control gravity, both in herself and in in your enemies.

Rocky: "Ace?"

Zuma: "You're here."

Ace: "How do you both know my name?"

Cat released Sird hand but stood guard. Starlock is very thankful for Cat. The last member is the youngest of them.

Blizzard is Skye's younger brother, he was very discouraged to learn about the death of his older sister, but Ace encouraged him, and has trained since then. Blizzard has a silver armor with purple combinations, He is a gentleman trained to fight in the water. Its armor gives it aquatic powers, as well as the ability to breathe underwater. He has blonde hair like Skye and pink eyes as well.

Blizzard glare at Zuma. Zuma is confused why the young man is glaring at him.

Blizzard: "So brother in law, I see that you're back."

Zuma eyes widen in shock. Did he say brother in law? Zuma is very confused and look at Eclipse for answer. Eclipse rolled her eyes.

Eclipse: "The Zuma and Skye in our time were once lovers."

Zuma fainted. Rocky wanted to laugh so badly at his friend.

Eclipse: "We need to talk."

 **Kitchen.**

Eclipse explained everything so far to Astro and his men. Blizzard is very surprise to hear that his sister is still dead and that the current one is not his.

Eclipse: "And that's about it. The war will be starting soon and we need help protecting the civilians of all cities, towns and villages."

Astro: "Hmmm...I'm afraid that is impossible Eclipse."

Eclipse: "And why is that Astro?"

Astro: "The Delta Guards have their own troubles and businesses to deal with. Fighting in this war is not one of them."

Starlock: "I do not remember that the Delta Guard was a group of cowards ..."

The members of the Delta Guard look at Starlock in a penetrating way. Eclipse scolds Starlock, who only looks down and keeps silent.

Eclipse: "I see...and there is nothing that can change your mind?"

Astro took a long look at the beautiful goddess. Astro's eyes shamelessly look the woman in front of him, taking in all her beauty.

Astro: "There is only one thing that can change my mind."

Eclipse: "May I ask what it is?"

Astro: "You. You is the only thing that can change my mind."

Eclipse: "Excuse me?"

Astro: "For years I have been in love with you Eclipse. When you married to that piece of trash Marshall (Cat summon his pistols), I knew that I lost. But now is my chance to claim you for myself. So that it, if you want our help then you need to be with me."

Eclipse stare at Astro. She sigh and shake her head no. Astro frowned upon her answer.

Eclipse: "I'm afraid I'm in a confusing love triangle at the moment. So I can't fully accept your love."

Astro stood up, glaring at the goddess.

Astro: "Then leave now."

Eclipse sigh and stood up. Before she can say anything though, Sird decided to talk.

Sird: "They won't leave yet, not until I fight Starlock."

Starlock gulp in fear and hid behind Cat again.

Eclipse: "Very well. I am curious to see just how good you Delta Guards are. We'll have a 3 on 3 exhibition match. Cat, Starlock and Zuma vs you three."

Starlock: gasped: "What!? No deal."

Everyone: "Deal!"

Blizzard glare at Zuma. Sird glare at Starlock. Ace glare at Cat. Astro glare at Eclipse who simply smile at him. Astro summon one of his lower rank guard to show everyone to their room. Cat is room up with Eclipse, Zuma with Rocky and Cody with Starlock.

Eclipse: "Tomorrow we will have this exhibition. And thank you for the rooms."

Eclipse and her team exit the kitchen. Astro couldn't believe that the beautiful goddess have found something. Astro punch the table and destroyed it.

Sird: "I want Starlock. I don't care who you all fight, but leave Starlock to me."

Blizzard: "I want Zuma. I will let him pay for letting my older sister die."

Ace: "Astro sir. I want Cat. Please let me fight him and let me go first."

Astro: "Very well. You all get your request. Don't let me down."

Delta Guards: "Sir, yes sir."

 **Caribbean Sea.**

Half Moon sigh in relief as the sun hit her half naked body. Half Moon is sun bathing her body, liking how the sun rays feel. Lu is sharpening his sword. Luna is playing Jin. Tails and Sylvia is currently training their hand to hand.

A giant sea serpent came out of the water. It roar and attack Half Moon. Half Moon didn't even open her eyes. Half Moon just raised a singer manicure finger and the sea serpent.

Half Moon: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Bolt."

Half Moon shot a powerful lightning spell at the serpent, shocking it and thus killing it. Half Moon smirk in satisfaction.

 **Mountain.**

Melody stare at the sky. She sigh and stood up. Melody wish she's back home. She already decided that she doesn't really want to be with Cat. But she does want him around for their child. Melody know that Cat's heart now belongs to Eclipse and she have no one to blame but herself.

Melody: "Gosh I hope you is a girl. It will be so much better."

Melody walk back to her cabin.

Ember and Marshall are training. Ember sweep Marshall off his feet and slam him hard on the ground. Marshall wince in pain. Ember look down at her younger brother, glaring at him.

Ember: "Get up! Get up now Marshall!"

Marshall: "I think I'm fine down here sis. I will call it a day."

Ember: snarled: "Fine, call it's quit you big baby."

Marshall eyes widen. Ember scoffed before walking away from her baby brother. Silverfang been watching the entire match. When Ember walk pass him, Silverfang grab hold of her arm, gently.

Silverfang: "Ember my love, what is wrong? Why are you being so hostile toward your little brother?"

Ember: yelling: "Release me. And nothing is wrong with me."

Ember snatched her arm away from Silverfang and walk away. There is something wrong with Ember. You see, she's jealous. She's jealous that Cat is still paying more attention to Marshall than her. She's jealous that Marshall is important to this world, and not her. But she doesn't hate Marshall, no, she hate Cat the most.

Ember: crying: "I hate you Cat, I hate you so much. It's your fault."

Ember walk to her cabin.

Bright Lady stare at Jenny in surprise. What started out as a lovely get together between master and student. Now turn bad.

Bright Lady: "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat your statement again Jenny."

Jenny: "I said that I will never forgive your sister and that I wish she is dead."

Bright Lady: "I thought you so. Jenny you need to learn to let things go. My sister apologized to you a long time ago. Why do you still hate her?"

Jenny: crying and yelling: "She took life away from me! She took away the only thing that made me happy! And for that, I will never forgive her!"

Bright Lady: sigh: "You is acting very childish Jenny. Eclipse done worst to me. And you don't see me hating her, yelling at her or even trying to kill her."

Jenny: "That's because you're too soft! You're just like Cat!"

Bright Lady: raised an eyebrow: "Oh? And in what way am I anything like Cat?"

Jenny: "His love for his younger brother. Cat love Marshall so much that he abandon Ember and her feelings. Cat would gladly kill anyone for his baby brother and rather put him first. You're just like him."

Bright Lady have had enough and slam down her tea cup, hard. It shatter in pieces. Jenny gasped and stare at Bright Lady. Bright Lady glare at her prize student. A glare she rarely used.

Bright Lady: "You will have to accept Eclipse. Because when this war is over, I will hand over the kingdom to her."

Jenny: "WHAT!?"

Bright Lady sigh and calm down. Bright Lady look into Jenny's eyes, talking softly.

Bright Lady: "Yes. Jenny, I might not survive this war. And even if I do, I am tired. I have been ruling this kingdom for 3,000 years now. And I'm very tired. When this war is over, I will be handing over the kingdom to Eclipse."

Tears fell from Jenny face. She walk away, not looking back. Bright Lady sigh and look at her hand, it's bleeding. Bright Lady slowly stood up and heal her hand.

A figure stood at the foot of the mountain. It look up at the tall and wide mountain. It close it's eyes and sense a lot of powerful energy. The figure smirk and walk up the mountain, his targets are only a day away.

Meanwhile, on Delta Island, Starlock sneaks out of his room, and goes to one of the towers, where he is on the edge of it.

Cat: "Trying to escape?"

Starlock turns to see surprised, meeting Cat.

Starlock: "Not really, this tower was my quiet place for some time."

Cat: "Why do not I believe you?"

Starlock: (Smiling) "I do not blame you, nor would I believe it myself, but coming to this tower relaxes me ... do you know what can be seen from here?"

Cat: "The ocean?"

Starlock: "Yes ... but also, if we look towards the east, we have a direct view towards the kingdom of Bahia Aventura."

Cat is surprised a little, if the young warrior knows that fact, it is for one reason only.

Cat: "So, you spent many nights looking east."

Starlock nods with his head, while looking towards the ocean.

Cat: "Why do not you tell me about this place, that would be useful for us tomorrow."

Starlock: "Well, I guess that's a good idea ... to begin with, when my brothers and I were younger, when our mother died, our father, Royer, took us to live with him on Delta Island, after Kaiser and I turned six, he asked Astro to train us both. "

Cat: "And I suppose he accepted ..."

Starlock: (Smiling grimly) "He accepted ... but, the rules of the Delta Guard demand that all its members live on this island, and always serve those who need it, and the Guard."

Cat seems confused, if the delta guard rule is to help whoever needs it, Astro's attitude does not seem to match that rule.

Starlock: "Sird Dylan trained Kaiser and me in combat, but mostly to me, apparently, the Delta Guard met our true parents."

Cat: "To your true parents?"

Starlock: "Yes, my true parents, Racoon and Senia, Knights and my real father, and Rescuer and Sapphire, Sorcerers and the true parents of Kaiser. All I know is that the four of them were murdered, and that Royer, our father, adopted us. During the following years, we were both trained on this island, until the day of our graduation, when my brother created my armor. "

Cat: "And what happened?"

Starlock: "The war began, the society of darkness came and They conquered the kingdom, my father, my brothers and I wanted to help, but for some reason Astro refused to help the kingdom, at that time, we left the island ... even knowing that all of us would be wanted by the delta guard. "

Cat: "But the Delta Guard found them, or that's what I believe, because, Sird Dylan was the one who gave his skills to Marshall and Kaiser in the cavern of the Delta Guard."

StarlocK:"Yes, that's right, Sird Dylan found us, but when he tried to convince us to return to Delta Island, we refused, we wanted to help the warriors of light to liberate the Kingdom. Sird Dylan was about to force us back, but one of the leaders of the warriors of light convinced him not to ... "

Cat: "And who was the one who convinced Sird Dylan?"

Starlock: "Your Cat ... or rather, the you of this world."

Cat is surprised to hear Starlock's statement.

Starlock: "We were allowed to live in the kingdom to help, but if we dared to set foot on Delta Island again, we would not be allowed to leave here any more."

Cat now understands why Starlock did not want to come on this mission, but he still has questions.

Cat: "But that's not what you're worried about, you know that if Eclipse decides, you'll get out of here without any problem. Tell me really what is worrying you. "

Starlock: (Smiling) "What worries me? I could tell you a list, but they are three main problems. The first, the Delta Guard has disappointed me, they refuse to help those who need them! "

Cat: "It could be that they have a reason of importance for that."

Starlock: "Reason? What could be so important? The second reason, so far, I have never been able to defeat Sird Dylan ... "

Cat: "Nonsense! You just have to make an effort and show him what you are capable of! "

Starlock: "Frankly, I hope so ... I really hope so ..."

The two are silent, while Cat is still waiting for Starlock's third motive, until Cat becomes impatient.

Cat: "Starlock, do not try to evade me, which is the third reason."

Starlock: "Well, I do not know if I should say it ..."

Cat: "Talk about a good time!"

Starlock: "Ok, back then, Cat convinced Sird Dylan, but not Astro, and Astro confronted Cat."

Cat: "But I assume that my other self defeated him ..."

Starlock: "Yes ... He defeat him, but, that Cat used another ability ..."

Cat: "What skill do I use?"

Starlock looks at the floor, does not want to tell him what he knows about Cat.

Cat: "What skill do I use? Speaks! I want to help you, but if you keep me secret, I will not be able to do it! "

Starlock looks at the sky, and finally speaks.

Starlock: "At the time, Cat was not Cat ..."

Cat: "What do you mean?"

Cat: "At that moment ... Cat called hisself Kat."

Cat is surprised when listening to Starlock, that shows him that he can get to control Kat, but it also means that Astro is not any simple rival.

 **Mountains of the North.**

It is late at night, most warriors sleep, however, Queen Lucario is entering Bright Lady's hut, and in the silence of the night, we hear the cry of surprise of the Sorceress Goddess.

Bright Lady: (Shouting) "Did you become demented Lucario ?!"

Queen Lucario: "No friend, but you can not deny that it's a good time for this."

Bright Lady: "Queen Silver Heart defends travelers from all over the kingdom, but ..."

Queen Lucario: "And not only that, the two of them must go with me."

Bright Lady: "Are you sure? Do you really think that Silver and Shadow are ready to face this? "

Queen Lucario: "If they are, it is time to confront this challenge."

Bright Lady sighs, and finally, she waves her right hand, whereupon she invokes Silver and Shadow with them.

Silver: "Wow! Why did not they just call us? "

Shadow: "What do you need, my lady."

Bright Lady: "To liberate the kingdom, we will need more help, and we believe that there is a particular clan that could help us."

Silver: "A clan?"

Bright Lady: "Yes, a clan, it is a very special clan, and one of the strongest, a clan of werewolfs."

Silver is interested, but Shadow's face turns pale, fearing what he's going to hear.

Queen Lucario: "This is Queen Silver Heart and the Clan of the Golden Claw, they also oppose the society of darkness, and oppose Gloom, who as you know, is the king of the Werewolf.

Bright Lady: "Tomorrow we will inform you who else will go with you on this mission, Queen Lucario will go with you, rest for now, and tomorrow we will prepare everything for your mission."

Silver and Shadow retire, while the two walk, Shadow looks at Silver Fang, Shadow's gaze shows guilt and fear, and inside him he begs for when his secret comes to light, because he knows he is about to leave in the light, he can be forgiven, or at least, he can amend his mistake, error that he has suffered for a long time.

 **City of death.**

The old and ruined houses of the city are witnesses of the long passage of time, a shadow passes through one of its streets, and stops in the center, in a well of water, there, that person drops a strange relic, that at touching the water, it produces a sound, a strange growl, gloomy and malevolent.

Unknown: "Soon, very soon, my ally, we will have our revenge, the blood will run in honor of the bloody moon!"

 **Author notes: Marco:** **The adventure continues, our heroes must recruit the Delta Guard to fight for the kingdom, but they refuse, for reasons still unknown by the warriors of light. Stalorck told Cat what happened in the past. And if that were not enough, Half Moon and some of his dark generals are on their way to the Island for a mysterious armor, which will happen? We'll know next time!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat:** **And there you have it. The next chapter will have the exhibition matches between Team Cat vs Delta Guards. Any questions or comments or request please pm marcogalmich and leave your reviews. Until next time.**

 **The story gets complicated ... but everything will be revealed at the time! And we also invite you to read the stories of Titan and Cat! All of them will entertain you! In the same way we invite you to see the TitanFlame page in Deviantart, there you can meet the warriors of light!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes from the authors: Marco: The Warriors of Light have reached a point where they need to recruit help to face the society of darkness, and Nike, the protector of the book of knowledge has sent them to contact the Delta Guard, but this mission is not so easy, let's see what will happen!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat:** **And here it is, this chapter contain four fight and a surprise mission. Things are getting heated up. Now unto the story.**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **The Delta Guard ... Part 2.**

 **Fort of the Delta Guard.**

It's a cold morning, and on Delta Island the warriors of light wake up early, or rather, they're all woken early by Eclipse, as she plans that the three warriors who participated in the exhibition bouts practice a little earlier, so they all go out to one of the patios of the castle of the Delta Guard, with the best disposition.

Zuma: (Yawning) "Is it serious? Could not we have slept five more minutes? "

Eclipse: "No ... those five minutes more we can take advantage of."

Rocky: "But it's 5:45 in the morning, the sun does not come out yet."

Cody: "I'm really sleepy, the only reason that got me here is my curiosity to see them train."

Cat: "Maybe we could go to the ocean looking for some sea monster, it would be interesting to practice our skills with one."

Eclipse: (Angry) "If I hear you ask that one more time ... I swear that the only way your two future children will know about you will be through the book of knowledge."

Rocky and Cody, who are sitting in front of the warriors watching, begin to laugh uncontrollably when they see Cat keep silent before the threat of Eclipse.

Starlock: "How do you think we train? You chose the most retired training yard in the Delta Guard, without taking into account that it is very early. "

Eclipse just smiles, she just raises her scepter, which shines brightly.

Eclipse: "Dark Spell! Clones of darkness! "

Immediately, in front of the three warriors appear twelve dark clones of Eclipse, while she only smiles to see the faces of the three.

Cat: "You're kidding, are not you?"

Eclipse: "Not at all, these clones are not as strong as me, and they should only defeat four each before breakfast time."

Starlock: "Really ?!"

Eclipse: "That's right, the one who does not defeat his four clones, does not eat breakfast, and will have to face his rival of the members of the Delta guard on an empty stomach."

Before the warriors could respond again the clones begin to attack them, without giving them time to anything else.

Clone of Eclipse 1: "Climate spell! Navy Storm! "

The already dark sky becomes full of clouds, and immediately a great gust of wind whips, accompanied by lightning and rain.

Zuma: "This is new!"

Starlock: "And dangerous, this is a small marine typhoon, and we're on an island, outdoors."

Cat: "You went crazy Eclipse? Do you want us to support this? "

Eclipse: (Smiling) "I'm not crazy ... I did not invoke this climatic event, it was one of my clones, and should be grateful, fighting with them in this rain can be perfect as a training, I believe that with two hours it will be enough."

Rocky: "What do you think, Cody?"

Cody: (Smiling) "I bet the Eclipse clones will win."

Cat: "Thank you for your vote of confidence!"

Eclipse turns to see Cody and Rocky, with a very serious look.

Eclipse: "You two do not relax too much, since you both have another special mission."

Starlock: "Special mission, you will not be thinking ..."

Eclipse: "If I do ... we need to find out the real reason for Astro's refusal, and we will not leave this island without having guaranteed the help of the Delta Guard to free the kingdom. But you should already be starting to train, so stop wasting time! And remember, whoever does not finish, will not have breakfast! "

The clones of Eclipse are launched against the three warriors of light, four against each, in the training that she arranged for them.

Cat dodge one of the dark clone then hit another another in it stomach. But one of the clone grab him from behind and threw him into the wall.

Eclipse Clone: "Fire Spell: Flamethrower."

Cat cried out in pain as the fire attack hit him.

Starlock tried to use his speed to his advantage but forgot that Eclipse is one of the top 3 fastest beings. One of the Eclipse punch him in his stomach, one roundhouse kick him across his face, then another grab him and slam him into a wall.

Eclipse Clone: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Bolt."

A bolt of lightning attack hit Starlock, shocking him greatly.

Zuma is actually doing well. Zuma has out his staff and is blocking the clones attack. Zuma hit one of the clone in it's belly and then hit it under it's chin.

Zuma: "Water Spell: Watergun."

Zuma fire a blast of water from his palm, hitting one of the clone. Zuma smile in satisfaction. But it was short lived as a clone appear in front of him. The clone kicked Zuma under his chin, causing him to fly in the air. Another clone appear above him and kicked him across his face. Zuma cried out and as he hit the ground, hard.

Eclipse rolled her eyes.

Eclipse: "Come on you losers, at least try and beat my clones."

Starlock slowly got to his feet and glare at the four clones. Starlock's armor started to glow. Starlock rush after one of the clone, summoning his weapon at the last second. Starlock stab one of the clones, killing it. The clone disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Starlock blocked an attack from another clone. Starlock grab the arm of the clone and flipped the clone over. Starlock blocked another attack from a clone.

Starlock: "I am not giving up."

Starlock leg sweep the clone from under her feet. The clone counter by standing on it's hands and kicked Starlock under his chin. Another clone grab Starlock from behind and German suplex Starlock. Starlock hit the ground hard. Another clone stood above him and a ball of fire appear in it's hand.

Starlock: gasped: "Crap!"

But before the clone could attacked, it was hit from the side by one of its own. The clone was thrown by Cat, who appear and punch the clone hard, that was holding Starlock. The clone cried out as it disappear. Cat helped Starlock to his feet.

Starlock: "Thanks Cat."

Cat: breathing hard: "Anytime. But I have a plan. We'll all work together to take down these clones. Quickly go and help Zuma."

Starlock nod his head and rush towards Zuma.

Zuma dodge an incoming spell and counter with another water spell. The four clones surround the water elf. Zuma gulped and brace himself. One of the clone attacked but as kicked by Starlock. The clone went into another clone. Starlock dodge the attack from one of the clone, grabbing it by the arm and throwing it away. The last clone tired to attack him, but was stopped by Zuma.

Zuma hit the clone multiple times with his staff. Zuma hit the clone in it's stomach with his staff, then Starlock punch the clone hard, destroying it.

Zuma: "Thanks Stawlock."

Starlock: "Anytime Zumzum."

Cat hit the wall above them. The two turn around to see all the clones walking toward him. Cat dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. Starlock and Zuma helped him up and all three got ready. One 9 clones remain.

Cat: "Get ready guys, for this is the day we die!"

Starlock: yelling: "WHAT!?"

Zuma: "Die!?"

Eclipse face palm, while Rocky and Cody laughed loudly at the expression of Zuma and Starlock.

Eclipse: "I pray that this child doesn't be like it's dad. Please."

Cat: "I mean, today the day they die. The clones will be destroyed."

Starlock: "You really need to work on your motivation speech."

All three rush after the nine remaining clones, that rush back after them.

1 hour later

All the clones were destroyed. Cat, Zuma and Starlock all laid down on their backs, breathing heavily and very tired. Eclipse clapped her hands, very impressed by the team work of her team. Especially Cat plan, which was to let all three of them to attacked and destroyed the last clone together. That way, no one was left last.

Eclipse: "Very good guys. Now we'll eat then rest and Cody and myself will heal you of your wounds. We only have least than 2 hours before the fight."

Cat, Zuma & Starlock: "Yeah."

 **Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

In the warriors' camp of light, a small group of them have risen early, and prepare to leave, Ryder supervises the horses, while walking with Kaiser, who has a scroll in his hand, which he is reading.

Ryder: "The horses are ready, it's time to leave."

Kaiser: "Now check the list of what we need, it's a short trip."

Ryder: "But you're not convinced ... is not it?"

Kaiser: "I'm sorry Ryder, I know it's just an expedition trip, to get some things we need, Crystal and Ocean have worked hard to provide us with everything we need ..."

Ryder: "But there are some things that we do not have, like the special metal for the arrows of Rocky and Sedka, in the foothills of the mountains there is a city where we can get those things."

Kaiser: "Yes ... but we do not know in what conditions this city, in addition, we do not know if we will be well received ..."

Ryder: "That's the other reason for our little expedition, we need to find out that."

Kaiser: "It is convenient that we also leave? Cat and her team are on their mission as well, and in a matter of hours Silver will go out on her mission to get the help of that Golden Claw Clan, and from what he told us, Queen Lucario is not very sure may Queen Silver Heart wish to help us. "

Ryder: "It's like Bright Lady told us at some point, we have to face these missions, finally we are the warriors of light, and as such, we must bring light to where it is needed, and for that, we have to know our environment."

Kaiser looks at Ryder, and only laughs as he sees him, leaving Ryder surprised.

Ryder: "Did I say something funny?"

Kaiser: (Laughing) "No Ryder, I'm sorry, it's just that recently you were the one who did not want anyone to separate, and now ..."

Ryder: (Smiling) "I guess we all had to change at some point."

At that moment Drake and King Berris approach with them, with their horses ready.

Drake: "Everything is ready."

Rey Berris: "The moment they decide we can leave."

Immediately, Ryder, Kaiser, Drake, King Berris, Chase, Sedka and Carol Montan are their horses, ready to start their journey. At that moment, Bright Lady appears, smiling at the group.

Bright Lady: "I wish you a good trip and I'll be back soon."

Ryder: "Do not worry, we should not take long."

Everyone is about to leave, however, that does not stop one of them from saying something to the Sorceress Goddess.

Kaiser: "You know something, I could swear that you want us to make this trip ..."

Bright Lady: (Smiling) "And why do you think that? I do not have a reason why I could want something like that. "

Kaiser looks at the sorcerous Goddess for a few seconds, but finally gives up his rare feeling, and sets off with his friends.

Drake: "What was all that Kaiser?"

Kaiser: (confused) "Nothing, I suppose, maybe I'm just paranoid ..."

Chase: "Considering everything we've gone through ... no precaution seems unnecessary."

Kaiser: "Maybe yes, maybe not, but if this trip turns out to be another plan ... I hope we achieve whatever we have to do ..."

The group leaves the camp, towards the west, towards the foothills of the mountain, to a city located in that place. Bright Lady watches them as they move away, a minute later, she appears in Shira, mounted on her horse.

Shira: "My Lady?"

Bright Lady: "Follow them please Shira ... they are going to need your help ..."

Shira just nods her head, and starts up too, at that moment, Bright Lady looks at her hands, in which she holds the book of knowledge.

Bright Lady: "Well, it's done, the second expedition began, to enlist the help to liberate the kingdom, I hope they succeed."

At that moment, Queen Prisma approaches Bright Lady, looking at her seriously.

Queen Prism: "They left, is not it?"

Bright Lady: "That's right, they're on their way."

Reina Prisma: "And they really know what they are going to face?"

Bright Lady: "They know only what they should know."

Reina Prisma: "In short, no, they have no idea what they are going to face."

Bright Lady: "Nike said that was the design of the stars ... Although one of them I suspect something ..."

Queen Prism: "If so, why hide the truth from them? Why not really tell them what they're going to face? "

Bright Lady looks up at the sky, watching the sunrise.

Bright Lady: "Because for one of them it's going to be the most painful mission of his life ..."

 **Fort of the Delta Guard, 8:00 AM.**

In the courtyard of the Castle of the Guardia Delta fort, there is a very spacious training yard, and very special, in it there are several areas that have very special characteristics, in one part, there is a steep construction, as if outside a rocky area, in another, there is a field of sand, on the one hand, a field with a smooth lawn, in another area there is a kind of pool that acts as a small lake, with many trees around it ... There are many areas, different from one another, distributed in the large training field, around this place there are a lot of stands, in which many members of the Delta Guard, Men, Women and Children, are started to sit, everyone sits down, ready for the big show. In the lower part of the stands there are two areas of benches, in which the warriors of light and the leaders of the Delta Guard are located, preparing for the event.

Zuma: "Wow! Yes, people have come to see this! "

Starlock: "I'm not surprised, everyone on this island is a member of the Delta Guard."

Cat: (Surprised) "Really? Everybody?"

Starlock: "Yes, everyone, as I told you before, trains the members of the guard even since they are small children."

Zuma: "Surprising. They are a very disciplined people then. "

Starlock: "That would be a way to describe them."

At that moment, the members of the Delta Guard appear, looking intensely at the warriors of the light, as they walk. Astro stops and looks at Eclipse, smiling at him.

Astro: "This battle will be very interesting, my dear angel."

Cat looks furious at the leader of the Delta Guard, is about to punch him, but his other self stops him.

In Cat's mind:

Kat: {Easy guy, do not start an unnecessary war.}

Cat: {And you since when do you worry about not being violent?}

Kat: {Although you do not believe it, I know limits, and this is one of them.}

Cat just glares at Astro, while he just smiles at him.

Eclipse: "Well, then, we should start with this show."

The Delta Guard warriors begin to walk towards their bench, but when Sird Dylan passes by Starlock's side, he tells him something.

Dylan: "I hope you really trained all this time, it would be a shame to fight against someone who is not worth it."

Starlock: "I do not want to fight with you, this I only do because they have not left me an option ..."

Dylan: "The words of the coward ... we will solve it on the battlefield, and I hope you do not disappoint me."

Sird Dylan is about to walk, but stopped to see that Astro is behind him, and looks directly at Starlock.

Astro: "I'm not like your uncle ... And once I warn you that I will not allow you to leave this island, brat."

Eclipse: "Astro, he is not one of your soldiers, he is a warrior of light."

Astro: "My dear Angel, this does not concern you ... And your Starlock, you are a member of this guard ..."

Starlock: "NO! I'm not, I do not belong to an army that does not want to help those who need them, that's why we left this place. "

Astro: "And yet look, you're here, and you know the rules, if you set foot on this Island again, you can not get out of it."

Starlock: "For those stupid rules of yours and other things is that neither my brother nor I wanted to be part of this site."

Astro: "A yes ... also your brother, I guess Kaiser was weaker than I thought ..."

Cat was already furious with Astro for his attitude with Eclipse, but now that he hears what he is saying to Starlock, he is extremely surprised. In the same way, Starlock looks at Astro completely overwhelmed.

Starlock: "What did you just say ?!"

Astro: "Maybe I was not clear enough? Allow me to be more explicit, your cowardly brother was surely eliminated for being weak. You know? That's a disgrace to the Delta Guard. "

Starlock: (Angry) "My brother was not weak! He protected me! He gave me my armor, gloves and magic boots! "

Astro: "Yes ... I remember that, your armor and magical accessories were your brother's test, and he passed it, but even so, he was eliminated as if he were a simple insect."

Zuma is about to hit Astro with his cane, but is stopped by Eclipse, who with a look asks for patience.

Astro: "It's a shame, I expected Kaiser to be the first sorcerer knight of the Delta Guard, but from what I see, we only waste our time in his training."

Starlock: "Shut your mouth!"

Astro: "But maybe we can correct that, first, we will not let you out, and then we will look for that new version of your brother Kaiser who is hanging around there, we will retrain them both, and this time it will be the soldiers that both They must have been, and not the pathetic brats that turned out ... "

Starlock: (Screaming) " SHUT UP!"

Starlock is about to take his sword and attack Astro, but Cat stops him, holding his hand, Starlock looks at Cat, furious, but understands that this is not the time or the place to react in that way.

Cat: "Starlock, do not give him the pleasure of getting angry at this paracito."

Astro: "Excuse me?"

Cat: "You have a language too big, but I guess arrogance is part of the characteristics needed to be a Delta Guard leader."

Astro: (Angry) "I'm going to make you swallow your words!"

But just at that moment, Lady Ace Sorencen jumps between Cat and Astro, in combat position.

Ace: "One moment Lord Astro, remember, Cat is mine!"

Astro smiles and saves his sword, while sitting on the bench.

Astro: "Ok, Ace, give an excellent fight!"

Ace: "For the honor of the Delta Guard, I will do it!"

Suddenly, a gentleman from the Delta Guard, who uses a loudspeaker to talk, appears in the center of the training yard.

Trevor: "Welcome, honorable members of the Delta Guard and guests! I'm Trevor Guardian! And I announce that you are about to begin a unique series of exhibition bouts between our leaders, and three warriors of light! "

The warriors of the light look at Trevor surprised, and the audience, who seems to cheer him.

Zuma: "Friends, it seems like we are in the middle of a sporting event ..."

Starlock: "An exhibition fight is like a great event, everyone enjoys it, and as in any event, there is a narrator, in this case, I guess it's Trevor."

Cat: "Great! Simply great! Now not only we have to fight against them, but there will also be someone narrating the events. "

Eclipse: "Concentrate, here the important thing is combat, not who talks about it."

The warriors agree to what Eclipse says, while Cat and Ace walk towards the training camp, to have their battle.

Trevor: "And the first fight will be ... Cat VS Lady Ace!"

Cat: "The Ace in our dimension is very kind. You on the other hand is very...mean."

Ace: "I'll show you mean."

Trevor: "And...begin!"

Ace rush after Cat. Ace punch at Cat who block her attack. Ace upload multiple punches and kicks at the demigod. Cat duck a kick and rolled away from the furious woman. Ace summon a short sword and arm shield.

Cat summon his twin pistols. Cat open fire after Ace, who ran toward him. Her shield blocking the bullets. Ace jumped in the air and tired to stab Cat with her short sword. Cat dodge the attack but was kicked in his stomach by Ace.

Zuma: yelling: "Cat!"

Ace hit Cat across the face with her arm shield, hit again hit him in his chest. Ace hit Cat once again with her shield, under his chin. Cat landed on his back, Cat quickly blocked the short sword with both his pistols.

Ace: "Is that all you have?"

Ace grab Cat by his arm and place him into an armlock. Cat groan in pain.

Astro: "Ace is one of our beat female fighter. She can even hold her own with me."

Eclipse: "I wouldn't count out Cat just yet."

Cat grab hold of his hand and slowly stood to his feet. Showing his incredible strength. Cat tried to slam Ace down, but the woman release her hold at the last second and rolled away. Ace kicked Cat in his stomach then rolled over his back. Ace grab Cat by his head and tried to flipped him over.

Cat grab her by the wrist and used his bigger body to stop the woman. Cat twisted his body around and grab Ace by her arm. Cat flipped Ace over, throwing her into the wall. Ace used her amazing agility to scale the wall and land on top of it.

Cat: "I say warm up is over. Let's start the real thing."

Ace: "My thoughts exactly."

Ace armor started to glow. Ace allow her sword to float in the air. The metal blade transformed into a ball of metal. Ace expertly mold the weapon and transform it into over a dozen swords.

Cat: surprised: "What the hell!?"

Ace: smirking: "My armor give me the power of Metal Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. I can make even the smallest of metal, into a dozen metal weapons."

Ace held out her hand. Cat's pistols flew out of his hands and into the hands of Ace. Ace tired to use the pistols but it didn't obey her.

Cat: "Those guns can only be used by those I dub my friends. You can't used them, because you're not my friend."

Ace: "Very well, I won't need them that much anyway."

Ace call forth her swords and let them all attacked the demigod. Cat dodge them the best he can, but one stab him in his leg. Cat cried out in pain. Soon, all the remaining swords stab Cat's body. Cat lay face down, swords in his body and a pool of blood surround his body.

Ace landed on her feet and smile in satisfaction.

Starlock: "Cat!"

Astro: "And so fall the great Cat."

Eclipse: "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Astro eyes widen when he saw Cat move his hand. Cat gasped, breathing hard. Cat slowly stood to his feet, swords still lodge in his body. Cat grab each sword one by one and pulled them out.

Ace: "But how?"

Cat's wings appear from his back, his hair grew longer. Cat transformed into his demigod mode. Cat pulled out the last sword. Cat threw the sword at Ace, who easily stopped it with her gravity manipulation.

Cat teleported behind the woman and place her into a sleeper hold.

Cat: "Let's go for a ride."

Cat flew both himself and Ace into the air. Cat flew over 3,000 feet high. Cat release the woman. Ace used her gravity and let herself fly. Ace glare at Cat.

Cat: "Space Spell: Fallen Stars."

Over hundreds of stars fell from the sky. Ace call forth her swords and cut, slice and destroyed them all.

Ace: "Gravity Pull."

Ace used the gravity to pull Cat toward her. Cat used his wings to stopped himself.

Ace: "Gravity Push!"

Ace used the gravity to push Cat's body. Cat hit the ground hard. Cat cough out a mouthful of blood. Cat rolled away as Ace came down with her short sword. Cat quickly teleport away. Ace tried to locate the demigod, but he's nowhere to be found.

Cat sigh, he's currently resting on a cloud above the fighting arena. Cat can't believe that he's getting his ass beat by Ace.

Kat: telepathically: {We can beat her, but it will take long.}

Cat: "So go all out?"

Kat: telepathically: {Yes, and don't worry, you won't kill her.}

Cat nod his head and stood up. A rainbow aura surrounded his body, his eyes, hair and wings all turn into a rainbow like color. Markings appear all over Cat's body.

Ace: "Where are you hiding you coward!?"

Cat: "Coward is such a hurtful word."

Ace gasped and turn around. Cat stood before her in his Legendary God Mode. Ace hit Cat with her shield, but Cat didn't feel it. Ace call forth her swords and let all stab Cat.

Cat: "Are you done? Because it's my turn."

Cat grab Ace by the neck and with godlike speed, slam the woman into a wall, destroying the entire wall. Cat spread his wings and flew both Ace and himself into the air. Cat flew as high as 5,000 feet. Cat grab Ace around her body and flew down toward the arena at full speed.

At the last minute, Cat released Ace. Ace hit the ground so hard that the entire island shook from the impact. Ace cough out a mouthful of blood, her armor is badly damaged. Cat stood above her and aim his hand at Ace's face, a rainbow like beam appear from his hand.

Cat: "It's over."

Ace sigh, accepting defeat. Cat transform back to normal and fell to his hands and knees.

Trevor: "Winner, Cat."

The entire island boo and the demigod. Rocky and Cody slowly helped Cat to his feet and help carry him. A few guards did the same with Ace. Cat sat down as the others congrats him on his win.

Rocky: "Nice one C, all we need is one more win and our mission is complete."

Eclipse: "Very nice indeed. Okay Zuma, Starlock. Let's not let Cat's win be in vain."

 **Skirts of Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

After a few hours, the group guided by Ryder arrives at the foot of the mountain, in the direction of the city, where they hope to get the supplies they need, as well as they want to find out what the situation is in the area.

Carol: "I must admit that this forest is beautiful, however ..."

Chase: "However that?"

Carol: "I'm not sure, it's like the forest tried to cry."

Ryder: "Cry? But why do you say that?"

Rey Berris: "Carol is a Forest Sorceress, she can feel what the forest feels, that means that something is wrong in this place."

Drake: "Too bad, right now I'd love for Jenny to be here, she could talk to the trees to find out what's going on here."

Ryder: "I guess we'll have to find out."

The group continues walking, while everyone observes the way, Kaiser notes that Drake and Sedka are especially absorbed in the area.

Kaiser: "Sedka, what's wrong?"

Sekda: "I'm not sure, but, I have the impression that I've come to see this area on the maps of the Ivory legion."

Ryder: "Really? Are you completely sure? "

Sedka: "I think so, I would need to review the maps I have, but I think this place is in them."

Chase: "But if this place is on those maps ... that might mean we're in enemy territory."

Rey Berris: "Yes ... and no ... The Ivory Legion has been characterized for conquering territories and obtaining their wealth, without caring what happens to its inhabitants."

Drake: "That is Keo's style, and he will not stop at anything to achieve his goals, he will remove any obstacle from his path. And as if that were not enough, the Ivory Legion has joined the Society of Darkness. But if what Sedka suspects is true, then where will we be?

The warriors of light continue their journey with caution, they do not know it, but they are about to discover something that they will not like at all.

 **Fort of the Delta Guard. Training ground.**

After the first fight ends, Eclipse uses a healing spell on Cat, for him to recover.

Cat: "Rays! I never thought that Ace girl was so skilled! OUCH! "

Eclipse: "Shut your mouth and do not complain, this spell will heal you, but you must stay still!"

Starlock: "All the warriors of the Delta Guard are experts in their area. And now who will be the next to fight? "

Zuma: "I guess it'll be me ... Blizzawd is alweady in twaining camp."

The warriors of the light look towards the training field, and they see Blizzard in it, waiting for Zuma.

Eclipse: "I guess he's eager to teach you a lesson for letting Skye die ..."

Zuma: "But I do not let Skye die ... and I very much doubt that the Zuma of this world has done it."

Starlock: "That we know, but he sees in you a way to get the pain out of the loss of his older sister, sadly, I understand, although I do not accept it."

Eclipse: "Zuma, you'll have to prove to him that he's wrong, get ready."

Zuma simply looks at the young warrior of the Delta Guard, as he walks to where he is. Meanwhile, Astro smiles, looking at Eclipse.

Astro: "What do you think of Angel? The Delta is giving a good show. "

Eclipse: "Yes, I agree, everyone plays an excellent clown role, ideal for a fair."

Astro: "Hahaha! You say the sweetest things angel! And it seems that you can only observe, those other two warriors of you, Rocky and Cody, do not seem entertained, do not even talk. "

Neither Rocky nor Cody turn to see Astro, the two of them just stare at Zuma, where the fight is about to start.

Eclipse: "They two have no interest in wasting time with you, their attention is focused on something more important."

Astro only looks at the two warriors, at that moment, Trevor announces the new combat.

Trevor: "Ready honorable inhabitants of Delta Island? The next Exhibition bout is about to begin! Now we will see fight two water warriors! Who of them will be the best? Let's find out! Let the Zuma VS Blizzard start! "

Blizzard: "I'm going to let you pay for what you did to my sister."

Zuma: "Fow the last time, I am not that Zuma. And I know youw sad, and angwy but..."

Zuma didn't get to finished his sentence as Blizzard armor glowed and he blasted him with a beam of water. Zuma hit the wall, groaning in mild pain. Zuma gasped and duck the staff. Zuma summon his own staff and block Blizzard's attack.

Cat: "Hmmm...both have the same weapon and same power. This will be an interesting fight."

Zuma eyes widen at the weapon that Blizzard is using. Blizzard smirked at Zuma. Blizzard and Zuma attacked each others with their staff. Both dodging, blocking and attack each other.

Blizzard: "You're not half bad. The real Zuma is a way better fighter with his staff."

Zuma and Blizzard slam their staff into each other, breaking them both in half. Blizzard punch Zuma across his face, decided to use hand to hand. Zuma block one of his punch and counter with a punch of his own. Blizzard kick Zuma in his chest.

Zuma: "Watew Spell: Watewgun."

Blizzard: "Water Spell: Watergun."

The two water attack hit each other, and cancel each other out.

Blizzard: "Water Spell: Water Dragon."

The pond behind the two burst and a dragon made of pure water appear. The dragon attacked Zuma.

Zuma: "Cwap. Watew Spell: Watew Dome."

A dome of water surrounded Zuma's body. Protecting him from the water dragon.

Blizzard: "Not bad. The Zuma of our time was the second strongest water user, right under Marshall. I wish it was him who married my sister, instead of you."

Zuma: "Watew Spell: Watew Clones."

Zuma created two water clones that attacked Blizzard. Blizzard dodged, and blocked all the clone attacks. Blizzard grab one of the clone and threw it into the other. The clone hit each others and turn back into water.

Blizzard narrowly escaped a water sword from Zuma, who attacked him from behind. Zuma was managed to cut Blizzard on his arm. Blizzard held his bleeding arm, glaring at his once brother in law.

Zuma: "I..."

Blizzard: shouting: "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I LOST MY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I LOVE MY SISTER AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Zuma eyes widen. Everyone were shocked to see and heard Blizzard, because he is never like this. Blizzard stood up and summon two water swords, his armor glowing brightly. Blizzard rush Zuma, who also rush after him. The two swords clashes and the two fought.

Cat: "This is bad, Zuma..."

Blizzard is losing, he's not getting an edge over Zuma. It seems that the two are almost equal. Zuma back flipped and cut Blizzard across his leg. Blizzard cried out and fell down, blood leaking from his leg.

Zuma: "It's over."

Blizzard: smirking: "Indeed it is."

Blizzard quickly stood up, even with his injured leg. Blizzard stab Zuma in his stomach...with an ice spear.

Eclipse: "What!?"

Cat: "But how?"

Astro: "Blizzard is one of the few who can changed water to ice, since the two are heavily connected."

Zuma gasped, blood pooling down his stomach. Blizzard placed his hand in front of Zuma's face.

Blizzard: "I win. Water Spell: Watergun."

Blizzard blasted Zuma with a powerful Watergun. Zuma hit the wall hard, Zuma was unconscious.

Trevor: "The winner, Blizzard."

The entire arena cheered for their own. But Blizzard wasn't satisfied, Blizzard rush after Zuma with his ice spear. Cat teleported in front of Zuma and blocked the attack. Blizzard glare at Cat, who stare back at the young man.

Cat: "You won't hurt my friend. Not as long as I'm around."

Astro: "Blizzard, stop. You can't beat him."

Blizzard stopped his assault and walked back to his team. Cat gently pick up Zuma and teleport him to Eclipse. Eclipse started to heal him.

 **Fort of the Delta Guard, Interior, hidden part.**

In one of the most hidden corridors of the Fort, you see a fast rabbit running towards a door, which, when it reaches it, gnaws the part of the hinges, and the door falls to the floor, allowing the entrance of another person, In that moment, the rabbit transforms, showing really who he is.

Rocky: "It was really easy to get in."

Cody: "Considering that everyone is in the event, this was extremely easy."

Rocky: "Yes ... but that also worries me, if Starlock is right, there should be some surveillance here."

Cody: "Then, we better hurry, after all, it's just a research mission."

Cody and Rocky run quickly down the hall, until they reach a steel door, immediately, the two check.

Cody: "Closed ... maybe I should turn into a little dragon, so I could melt this door."

Rocky puts his right hand on Cody's shoulder, goes to the door, takes one of his arrows, and places it in the lock, in doing so, it works like a key, opening the door in question.

Cody: "But how did you do that ?!"

Rocky: "I'm an elf builder, remember? I can modify my arrows according to the situation. "

Cody: "Ok, that's very useful."

Rocky: "Now let's see what we have behind curtain number 1."

Cody: "Curtain number 1?"

Rocky: "Yes, it's a reference to the contest programs ..."

Cody looks somewhat confused at Rocky, while he just smiles.

Rocky: "You know ... better forget it, let's go inside."

Upon crossing the door, the two look surprised what is inside, several relics, weapons, and a very bright armor.

Rocky: "Ok, I have no idea what I'm seeing, and yet I feel it's very important."

Cody: "I know we are seeing ... the relics and weapons of the sunset, it was said that the Delta Guard protected all these items, in order to protect people, I thought it was just a rumor, but I see that it is very real."

Rocky: "And I guess you did not learn this at school."

Cody: "I'm afraid not, this was within the plans of the society of darkness, and they were not long-term plans."

Rocky: "This can be very serious, we have to get out of here and tell Eclipse."

Immediately the two leave that mysterious room, and Rocky closes the door again, and both begin to return by the corridor, but when they are about to arrive at their exit, they run into four unexpected guests.

Rocky: "This must be a joke!"

The four intruders immediately wield their swords and launch themselves to attack the two warriors of light.

Cody: "If it's a joke, it has terrible effects."

The first of the four intruders attacks Cody with his sword, but Cody turns into a Grizzly Bear, and with all his strength he hits the soldier with his claws, throwing him against the wall and knocking him out, the second intruder, seeing that , throws his sword against Cody, but Rocky repels it with one of his arrows, while Cody transforms into a legendary flying serpent and shoots the intruder an electric blast, the intruder screams in pain, and falls to the ground immobilized. The third intruder runs against the warriors of light, but Rocky shoots him an Arrow, which when touched, explodes in a cloud of dust, which immediately puts the intruder to sleep. The fourth intruder shoots a poisoned arrow at Rocky, Rocky dodges it, and to everyone's surprise, runs quickly, and hits the intruder on his head with his bow, the intruder falls dizzy to the ground, Cody seizes the moment and transforms into a huge spider, and immediately he ties with a strong spiderweb to the four intruders, and Cody returns to his human form. When finished with them, the two look at the four very worried intruders.

Rocky: "This is serious, this is very serious!"

Cody: "If these garbage are here, it only means one thing ..."

Rocky: "We have to act immediately!"

 **Skirts of Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

While the group continues to advance in the Forest, Drake keeps observing around him, it was definitely as if that place were familiar to him, until finally, he stops abruptly, because at last he recognizes where he is.

Drake: "Wait a minute!"

Sekda: "What's wrong, Drake?"

Chase: "Yes, why are we stopping?"

The knight climbed a hill, and what he saw simply left him impacted. Drake saw the city of Prince Kaidon II, which is now in the hands of the legion of ivory. Drake immediately remembered how he unknowingly helped to conquer that City, and how Prince Kaidon II gave his life protecting him. Drake could not help it, seeing the City he felt a great anger and the need to go to do justice.

Kaiser: "Then. Is this the city of Prince Kaidon II? "

Drake: (Sighing) "Yeah ... and I do not accept the fact that now it's in the hands of those damn ones!"

Kaiser: "Calm down, Drake. I know you want to liberate the city, but they are a complete army. We can not stop them, they are too much for us. "

King Berris approaches and observes the City, surprised by the number of soldiers of the Ivory Legion.

King Berris: "I must acknowledge it to Keo, he has done an impressive job recruiting so many soldiers."

Chase: "It would definitely not be wise to attack without a plan ... they are too many."

Ryder: "We have to think very well about the situation."

While everyone looks towards the City, a crazy idea entered Drake's mind.

Drake: "They're right ... but maybe I know how to free the city. We need an army. "

Everyone turns to see Drake surprised.

Sekda: "And how do we get an army?"

Drake focused his eyes on the city, and pointed to a specific area of the City. The knight knows that within it there is a prison, where surely all those who dared to go against the legion of ivory are prisoners. Drake thought it was the right place to find allies.

Drake: (Thinking) {They will not think twice before joining us}

Ryder: "I already understand Drake's idea, the prison would be the first place to look for allies."

Kaiser: "But there is a problem, the city is extremely guarded, it is impossible to enter and leave without fighting."

Carol: "We would need to infiltrate without being seen."

Suddenly, a female voice was heard just behind Kaiser.

Shira: (Smiling) "No doubt you will need the help of an expert in this type of situation."

Kaiser: "Shira? What are you doing here?"

Shira: "I came here because Bright Lady asked me to. She thought you would need more help. "

Kaiser just holds his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and smiling.

Kaiser: "I knew it! This trip was not coincidence!"

Ryder: "We'll discuss that later."

Drake: "Well, you came at the right time, we must find a way to enter the city and free the prisoners."

Shira glimpsed the entrance to the sewers, thought it was a good way to enter and even an escape route.

Shira: "If we go through the sewers, we can enter the prison without being noticed."

Sekda: "Well, I guess it's a way to get in."

Drake: "Perfect, Then Kaiser and Sekda, you two will go with Shira, and you will release the prisoners."

Rey Berris: "Well, in that case, Carol and I will stay here to establish a camp, it will surely be necessary to attend the released prisoners."

Chase: "Boys! Look!"

The warriors looked to the right and saw five convoys crossing the road to enter the city; Drake also saw that he was heavily guarded by soldiers of the Ivory Legion.

Drake: "What will they transport?"

Ryder: "There's only one way to find out, let's see!"

All are separated to carry out the missions that were designated, the warriors were sent towards the guards. Their way of fighting was absolutely perfect, and the legion guards, despite being in most numbers, had great difficulty fighting against the warriors of light. After a few minutes Chase was beginning to fight with the soldiers of the ivory legion, he did not realize that a soldier was ready to hit him from the back. Suddenly, an arrow hit the soldier straight to the heart. Drake appeared behind him and defeated the last soldiers of the legion with all his strength and abilities.

Ryder: "That was intense, now, come on, that's what they were transporting."

When they checked the convoys, the warriors of the light took a surprise, they were full of slaves.

Chase: "Those miserable ones!"

Drake: "Let's free them all!"

Ryder and Chase opened all the wagons, freeing the slaves, and telling them how to get to King Berris and Carol, but in addition to finding slaves they also found: weapons, armor, materials and food. Everything they found was enough for an army. Just what they needed.

Chase: "Wow!"

Ryder: "This convoy has everything!"

Drake: "Luck is finally on our side."

Fort of the Delta Guard, training camp.

This time, Eclipse is using his healing spell in Zuma, after the arduous combat, he needs it.

Zuma: "Thanks Eclipse ... I'm sowwy ..."

Eclipse: "Okay, Zuma, you do not have to apologize, you did a great role."

Cat almost falls to the ground by the impression, it is not very common to see Eclipse act kindly, it is an aspect that she herself takes care of, Cat can only see her directly amazed.

Eclipse: "Any problem?"

Cat's look does not go unnoticed for Eclipse, Cat just turns to see the other side, while Eclipse waits for an answer.

Cat: "Ahem ... No, there's no problem, I just thought about the fighting."

Eclipse: (Smiling) "Yes ... of course ..."

Starlock just watches as Sird Dylan walks towards the training field, and while he walks, he keeps staring at Starlock.

Starlock: "Ok, I guess it's my turn."

Cat: "Calm down, you will do well, remember it's just an exhibition fight."

Starlock breathes deeply, and looks at the battlefield.

Eclipse: "But the fact that it's just an exhibition match does not prevent you from showing what you're made of."

Starlock: "Of course not ... Dylan will see that I am not the simple little boy he trained."

Starlock enters the training camp, and walks to where Sird Dylan awaits him, when he arrives, he wields his sword, and it is lit in white flames.

Starlock: "So you chose the open field, with short grass ..."

Dylan also wields his sword, and is also lit in white flames. "

Dylan: "Yes, a scenario that favors you."

Starlock: "Also to you."

Dylan: "Yes, exact, after all, I will teach you everything you know."

Starlock at that moment is placed in combat position, staring at his coach, his uncle.

Starlock: "I'm not the little kid you trained for a long time, and I'm capable of making my own decisions, whether you like it or not."

Dylan just stares at Starlock, and also gets into combat position.

Dylan: "What do you think? Then ... prove it, and remember, I will not allow you to leave the Island. "

Starlock: "You're very wrong if you think I'm going to do what you say, I make my own decisions, and among them is helping the kingdom, and I'm not going to get locked up in this stupid island!"

Dylan: "Watch your words Starlock, this the home and precinct of the Delta Guard, home and courthouse ..."

Starlock: (Annoyed) "Save your words, the Delta Guard has not done its main function for a long time, and they have been reduced to a simple and huge group of caregivers."

Sird Dylan just looks at Starlock very angry, the words that Starlock said resonate in his ears.

Dylan: "Starlock, I value you as a nephew, even as a son, but I will not let you keep talking like that, so I'll have to teach you a new lesson."

Starlock: "Try it ..."

Trevor stands in the middle of the training field, and prepares to give his announcement.

Trevor: "Inhabitants and members of the Delta Guard, the third combat is about to begin, this will be extremely interesting! A battle that many members of the Delta Guard expect to see with great impatience, the Delta Guard master trainer against a former member of the Delta Guard. The next fight will be ... Sird Dylan VS Starlock!

Upon hearing the announcement, Sird Dylan does not waste time, and immediately runs against Starlock, activating the magical ability of his armor, Starlock manages to notice in time, and jumps to his right, dodging the attack. Dylan stops and runs again against Starlock, both clashing their swords, repelling each other.

Dylan: "You can not beat me boy ... better surrender!"

Starlock: "Do not underestimate me, I'm not going to give up on anyone!"

Starlock uses his speed and takes a big jump, kicking Dylan's right arm, Dylan holds his body, avoiding being thrown, but when he regains his balance, he hits his sword in Starlock's armor, throwing it against a rock. Starlock stands up and runs quickly against Dylan, but Dylan also runs, and upon meeting, Dylan surprises Starlock using his increased speed, Dylan kicks Starlock in the legs, causing the light warrior to lose his balance .

Dylan: "This is going to end soon ..."

Dylan takes advantage of Starlock's lost balance, using his speed, he repeatedly hits Starlock, again and again, repeatedly and without stopping. Starlock tries to dodge the blows, but his trainer is faster than him, even the magic armor seems to give Dylan more speed than Starlock. Finally, Starlock receives too many hits, and falls to his knees, very tired. At that moment Dylan stops.

Dylan: "See what Starlock? I am much faster than you, this fight is already decided. "

Starlock: "I refuse ... I refuse to surrender! I will not allow you to defeat me! "

Dylan: "As you wish."

At that time Dylan shines his armor more brightly, and his speed increases even more, in doing so, he runs very fast, and punches Starlock at full speed, Starlock fails to move in time, and receives the full blow to his chest, Starlock's armor at that time has a rare blue glow, but nobody, except for Eclipse, sees it. Cat immediately jumps to the battlefield and runs to where Starlock is unconscious. Dylan has a worried look, the force he used in his last blow was too much.

Cat: "Starlock! Awake!"

Starlock finally opens his eyes, aching ...

Starlock: "I'm sorry ... I fail ..."

Cat: "Do not feel bad, you did a great job, besides, it was just an exhibition battle, it's not like the fights you've had against Svetlana, the Ivory legion, or against the Inferius."

Starlock smiles, though he feels bad for losing to Dylan. On the other hand, Dylan only looks at Starlock, he can not believe what he just did, he used his most powerful attack on Starlock directly, although he does not understand how he survived, Dylan thanks Starlock for telling him. However, Eclipse does understand how Starlock survived, and is somewhat surprised.

Eclipse: (Thought) {Starlock's armor protected him from that attack, his armor is different from the others, maybe because his own brother made it, that could explain that protective property in it, but, still, there's something else ... what will it be? "

At the moment that Cat is helping Starlock stand up, Astro appears, and puts his sword against the neck of the young knight.

Dylan: "Astro?"

Eclipse: "What are you supposed to be doing ?!"

Astro: "The exhibition fight is over, but I'm not going to let this brat out of this island."

Dylan: "Astro, please, stop ..."

Astro: "You are soft-hearted Dylan, but I will respect the rules to all members of the Delta Guard."

Starlock: "I'm not one of your pathetic puppets ..."

Astro: (Angry) "You will regret having said those words ..."

Starlock: "Honestly ... I doubt it."

Astro raises his sword, and without hesitation throws a blow against Starlock, with the intention of reprimanding him, but the sword is stopped by Cat with his hand, falling from it to the ground a few drops of blood.

Cat: "I'm already tired of your supreme arrogance. Starlock is not going to stay here. "

Astro: "How dare you contradict me in front of the entire Delta Guard!"

Cat: "A lides that uses its arrogance before its brain ... that disgust!"

Astro: "This you are going to pay right now!"

Dylan: "Astro! Do not!"

Eclipse: "Cat! Stop!"

Astro: "No Dylan! I'm going to teach him to respect this guy! "

Cat: "Do not stop me! The one who has to learn a lesson is Astro! It will be a good show battle. "

Trevor: "Inhabitants of Delta Island! It looks like we'll have another showdown, our Leader against one of the three leaders of the Light warriors ... Astro VS Cat! "

Cat and Astro circle each other, neither of them taking their eyes off of the other.

Astro: "I'm going to enjoy killing the great Cat."

Cat: "I doubt that."

Astro armor started to glow. Cat summon his twin pistols. Astro summon his metal shield and double edge star metal sword. Cat open fire. Astro used his shield to block the bullet. Cat appear behind Astro but the leader of the Delta Guard hit him from behind.

Cat quickly recover and rush after Astro. Astro smirk and aim his sword at Cat. The sword shot out a beam of lightning, the lightning hit Cat. Cat flew into a wall, coughing out blood.

Cody: "Cat!?"

Zuma: "He can use lightning spell."

Astro rush Cat but Cat quickly transform into his god mode. Cat used one of his wing to block the incoming Astro. Astro jumped back and fire another lightning attack. Cat quickly flew into the sky, dodging the attack.

Astro: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Strikes."

Lightning fell from the sky. Cat tired his best to dodge the attack but one hit him. Cat cried out in pain as another lightning hit him. Cat fell from the sky, his skin is badly burned. Cat landed in one of the pool.

Starlock: "Astro don't!"

Astro fire a power bolt of lightning in the pool, electrify the entire pool. Even Eclipse was shock at Astro action.

Astro: "And so fall the great Cat. He will be missed."

Starlock: yelling: "You bastard!"

Before Astro could answered, the pool of water exploded. Astro turn around to see Cat in his Legendary God Mode. Cat glare after Astro, who glare back at the demigod. Cat disappear and re-appear behind Astro.

Astro and Cat both turn around, fighting each other. Cat made sure to deliver heavy hits on Astro, while Astro made sure to double what ever hit Cat caused him. The entire island shook as the two powerful beings fought.

Cat: "Rainbow Spell: Rainbow Beam."

Astro: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Dragon."

Two power attack collided with each other and exploded.

Eclipse: "This is getting out of control. Those two will destroy the entire island."

Cat and Astro punch each other across their face, hard. Both still stood, glaring at each other. Eclipse have had enough, and grab both men. Eclipse slam both men head into each other and threw both away. That action have decided the fight.

Cat transformed back to normal, and Astro power down his armor.

At the moment when the Cat and Astro fight ended, a series of explosive feathers appeared in the center of the training area, drawing the attention of all present, at that moment, a small phoenix dropped a very special package, the Four intruders from Delta Island.

Ace: "But, these are ..."

Zuma: "Dawk soldiers ..."

The phoenix lands, and from it Rocky descends, and immediately the phoenix transforms showing its true identity, Cody.

Dylan: "But ... but they're both sitting back there!"

At that moment, the Rocky and Cody who are sitting on the bench stand up, transform themselves into clones of Eclipse, and dissolve in the air.

Eclipse: "They did not think we would not investigate ..."

Rocky: "The relics, weapons and armor that you protect are at risk, we find these four trying to take them."

Astro: "Rays! But that only means one thing ... "

Cody: "It's good that you understand ... the society of darkness should not be far from the island, ready to attack."

Cat: "But that's not all it takes to find these four worms here ... Delta Guard, they have a traitor among you!"

All members of the Delta Guard are surprised, for what Cat says is true, the only way these four dark soldiers could enter is with the help of someone inside the Fort.

 **Skirts of Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

Sekda and Kaiser followed Shira through the city sewers so they could enter the prison undetected. Finally they reached the drain of the prison. Shira raised the lid of a strainer a little to see if there were guards nearby.

Sekda: "Are there guards?"

Shira: "No. The road is clear, we can enter without problems. "

Kaiser: "Finally. I could not stand this stench anymore. "

Sekda: "Come on! It is not a big deal…"

Kaiser: "Where we come from, I am a Belgian sheepdog, Malinois, and one of the senses that I have developed the most is smell, believe me when I tell you that going through that sewer was a challenge!"

Sekda just laughs in silence, it seems adorable that Kaiser can suffer in that way with aromas so ... special. The three warriors entered the prison, and there they were found, as Drake predicted, all the warriors and inhabitants who dared to challenge Keo. Unfortunately they did not have a key that could free the prisoners, but fortunately

Sekda: "Kaiser, do you know a spell to open the cells?"

Kaiser: "Sure ... APERTURA CAELESTIS!"

Thanks to the magic of Kaiser, the three warriors of light managed to free the prisoners and return to the meeting point. Finally they had an army to liberate the City of Prince Kaidon II.

Drake: "How many slaves do we liberate?"

Ryder: "Almost six hundred slaves."

Drake: "Strange, I thought they would be more."

Kaiser: "Well, it was not so bad for us. This is just the beginning, we also find weapons and armor. "

Shira: "And now, what do we do? Where do we bring all these slaves? "

King Berris: "We will need them to rest a little, and prepare to take the inhabitants of the City free."

Carol: "The forest itself will protect us, nobody will be able to approach the camp while we are here."

Chase: "But, even if we liberate all citizens, unfortunately the City is no longer safe for them."

Kaiser: "So, what is the plan now?"

Ryder: "Definitely the first thing is to free all citizens, nobody can stay here."

Shira: "But that brings us to the second problem, where do we take them all?"

At that time Drake had another idea, one that can be very useful in the future.

Drake: "The waterfalls ... maybe to the Silver Angel waterfalls! That is a great place to create a small town! "

Kaiser: "It's not a bad idea, in that place I live a village before the first great war, and as far as we know, the people of Prince Kaidon II could be the ideal place to live there."

Ryder: "Then it is decided, we will liberate the rest of the City, and we will take them to the Silver Angel Falls!"

Everyone agrees with the decision, and they prepare to rest at night.

Main Castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.

In the main castle of the Kingdom, in one of the towers, one of the guests looks through one of the windows, in the direction of one of the cities that his army has captured for him, and in doing so, he just smiles.

Keo: "So you finally dared to release them ... soon you will regret it, Drake!"

Keo takes a sheet of parchment, and in doing so, it carbonizes, and the ashes fly through the air.

 **Author notes: Marco:** **The adventure continues, and it seems that recruiting help and freeing the allies will not be so easy, but let's wait and see how our heroes react in this affair!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat:** **And there you have it, Half Moon and company are almost at the island. Can Eclipse and the Delta guards stop her from attaining the relics. We soon find out, until next time.**

 **Team A:  
Eclipse  
Cat  
Starlock  
Cody  
Rocky  
Zuma**

 **Team B:  
Ryder  
Kaiser  
Drake  
King Berris  
Chase  
Sedka  
Carol  
Shira**

 **I am very sorry for the delay, but I had some important activities to cover. But here we are back!**

 **And even if it's a bit late, we wish a great and happy birthday to our writer friend TitanFlame! Congrats friend!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes from the authors: Intruders are inside the Delta Guard fort, and quite possibly the society of darkness is about to invade them ... on the other hand, Another team of light warriors found the village of the late Prince Kaidon II, and now they are determined to liberate them. What other surprises will appear? Let's find out now!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Revelations.**

 **North Forest of the Kingdom.**

For several hours, Silver, Queen Lucario, Cam, Shadow and Rubble find themselves walking in the darkest part of the northern forest, looking for him Werewolfs clan of the golden claw. They left the camp shortly after the Ryder team left, with the mission of getting help from the Golden Claw clan to liberate the kingdom from the society of darkness.

Cam: "How long has this trip lasted?"

Reina Lucario: "It's only been three hours, it's not been that long."

Silver: "If we consider that the time at this moment could be crucial ..."

All walk cautiously, although it is noon, the thickness of the forest produces a certain touch of darkness in the environment.

Rubble: "I do not remember having been in the middle of a darkness like that before."

Shadow: "Darkness ..."

Everyone is focused on walking through the woods, however, Shadow's attitude is somewhat different, and does not go unnoticed by Silver.

Silver: "Does something happen Shadow?"

Shadow: "No ... absolutely nothing happens."

Silver: "It would seem that you do not ..."

Shadow: "Nothing happens! We must concentrate on the mission. "

Silver: (Sighing) "If you say so ..."

Silver steps forward a bit along with Ruble and Cam, while Queen Lucario walks in front of Shadow.

Queen Lucario: "You will not always be able to hide it ..."

Shadow: "I do not know what you're talking about."

Queen Lucario: "I think so, but we will not discuss that issue now, we are close."

But when they are about to go out on a path in the forest, they are all stopped by Queen Lucario in a surprising way.

Silver: "What happens? Why are you stopping us like that? "

Queen Lucario: "Silence! Look ahead ... "

In front of them, behind the bushes, on the way, they all see A woman with two children, scared, surrounded by a group of unwelcome enemies.

Rubble: "Dark soldiers!"

Cam: "Good! A group of dolls to hit! "

When Cam is about to jump to attack the soldiers, he is stopped by Silver.

Cam: "Hey!"

Silver: "Quiet! We should not cause them to hurt them, besides, I want to hear what they say. "

The warriors of the light approach stealthily, and listen to the dark soldiers.

Woman: "Please ... leave us alone."

Dark soldier: (Smiling apathetically) "Come on ... can not you give us some fun?"

Woman: "You can do whatever you want with me, but leave my children alone."

Dark soldier: "Come on, your whole species should serve our commander, but as you serve the traitors to the species, then, they are not useful for many things, we will cleanse the world of their presence."

Behind the bushes, the warriors of light listen intently.

Rubble: "I do not understand, what do these soldiers want?"

Cam: "Annoy, torment, that's what dark soldiers like."

Queen Lucario: "It's not that simple, those are not simple dark soldiers, they are part of Lord Gloom's personal army, they are ..."

Silver: "Werewolfs ..."

Rubble: "But, if they consider that woman and her children traitors to the species ..."

Cam: "That woman and her children are also Werewolfs."

Queen Lucario: "She and her children must be part of the Golden Claw Clan."

Silver: "We have to help them immediately, well, we need a plan, maybe ..."

Rubble: "Silver, I think we do not have time for that anymore ..."

Turning to see what Rubble talks about, Silver realizes that Shadow has already launched an attack against the dark soldiers.

Silver: (Closing his eyes) "And that ends with any plan ... well, let's help him."

Meanwhile, the soldiers throw the two children against a tree, beating them, while the leader of them prepares to hit the woman.

Soldier: "Come on, you're supposed to be a Werewolf, show me your strength!"

The soldier slaps the woman, and she just looks at him with contempt.

Woman: "And that's the reason why we do not follow that Gloom beast."

Soldier: (Angry) "You'll want to have swallowed your words."

Just when the soldier closes his fist, this is held by another person, someone very upset.

Soldier: "But what the hell ?!"

Shadow: (Angry) "Serious error ..."

Shadow Holds the soldier by his arm, and throws him against a tree, which is broken by the force of the impact, the dark soldier suddenly stands up, and looks at Shadow, very annoyed.

Soldier: "But look what we have here, a treacherous rat came out of his hole."

Shadow: "I suggest you leave this site, you have no chance."

Soldier: "That we will see ... after all, the wolves attacked in a pack ..."

Immediately, all the dark soldiers are transformed, and acquire their Werewolf form, keeping their weapons, but now they are more aggressive.

Leader Soldier: "I wonder how Lord Gloom awarded us for giving him this traitor."

Shadow says nothing, he wields his spear, which begins to burn in black flames, only runs against the leader of the Werewolf, and both begin to fight. The leader of the Dark Soldiers, gives a blow with his left claw, but Shadow manages to dodge it, Shadow takes advantage to hit with his spear the leader of the dark soldiers, managing to hit him with his spear in the abdomen, but to Shadow's surprise, the Dark soldier stood up.

Soldier Leader: "Have you really forgotten? After your betrayal, Lord Gloom asked King Cerberus to protect our armor from your pathetic weapon, and so he did, you can not damage our dark armor with your star metal weapon or its dark flame. "

At that moment, Rubble appears using his ax lit in white flames, and with it wounds in the right arm one of the dark Werewolf soldiers, surprising everyone.

Silver: "In that case ... we just have to be a little more ... incisive!"

Another dark soldier Werewolf stands in front of Rubble, the difference in size is quite obvious.

Dark soldier: "You can not with me dwarf!"

Rubble just smiles, and immediately slips under the soldier, takes him for his Werewolf tail, and Rubble throws him with all his strength against some trees. The Soldier stands up furious, and runs against Rubble, but he jumps on top of the soldier, and rides him.

Dark soldier: "Get off my back, worm!"

Rubble: (Smiling) "Oblígame!"

The dark soldier rages, immediately begins to run uncontrollably, with the intention of hitting Rubble against a huge rock, but Rubble plunges his ax into a large branch, and remains hanging from the tree just before the Dark Soldier collides, the Dark soldier immediately loses consciousness. While Rubble just laughs.

Meanwhile, three dark soldiers surround Cam, but he does not seem worried. The first of the soldiers jumps up and bites Cam's right arm, but in doing so, Cam ... disappears?

Dark soldier: "But what the hell?"

Cam appears from behind a tree, what happened is that Cam used his cloning, Cam clicks his fingers and two more clones appear.

Cam: "Come on ... did not you think to kill me three?"

The three dark soldiers are infuriated, and they throw themselves at the attack against Cam, what they do not expect is that the clones of Cam smile, and they are placed in front of the original. Instantly, the clones of Cam explode, getting rid of two of the dark soldiers, the third soldier stops in surprise, but Cam runs quickly, and he kicks the dark soldier very hard, taking him out of balance, after that, Cam he hits the dark soldier in his face, and he knocks him out.

On the other hand, three other dark soldiers attack Queen Lucario directly, but she only watches them, smiling.

Queen Lucario: "Really? Are they really such foolish lycanthropes? "

Dark soldier: "I do not know who you are, but you will be a great trophy."

The three dark soldiers attack Reyna Lucario at the same time, all three attack with their sharp claws, but Queen Lucario eludes them with ease.

Queen Lucario: "Eyes of Luna!"

Immediately the eyes of Reina Lucario change, taking the shape of the moon, and the abilities of her increase, she dodges all the attacks of the three soldiers, and after that, she only smiles.

Queen Lucario: "My turn."

Queen Lucario moves quickly, first takes one of the dark soldiers and hits him against another of them, knocking him out, then, she takes a very long jump, and stands in front of the third dark soldier, Queen Lucario punches her clean the dark soldier in his face, and this, by the force of the same blow, breaks the branches of a nearby tree, being hanging by an arm, unconscious.

Meanwhile, the Dark Soldier Leader along with four of his soldiers stalks Shadow and Silver.

Leader Soldier: "That traitor will not be safe behind you ... whoever you are ..."

Silver: "If you think I'm going to let you touch Shadow, you're completely crazy."

The Leader of the Dark Soldiers scrutinizes Silver, and suddenly, he recognizes the Warrior of Light.

Leader Soldier: (Grinning mischievously) "This is a stroke of luck! So I'm facing Lord Gloom's other ungrateful son, Silver Fang. "

Silver: (Confused) "Another ungrateful son?"

Before Silver can ask any questions, Shadow launches back into the attack, first strikes with his spear the ground in front of two of the dark soldiers, in doing so, many small rocks are thrown into the air against the dark soldiers, they put on defensively, protecting himself from the rocks, but that turns out to be a mistake, since Shadow takes advantage of the distraction to attack directly, kicking at the face of one of the soldiers, and then, Shadow holds the other dark soldier, and he throws against the third soldier, leaving the two on the ground, surprised by the strength of Shadow, even without transforming into Werewolf.

Shadow: "Better not get up, you can not win."

But at that moment, the leader of the dark soldiers attacks Shadow by surprise, he whips him to the ground, and with his right claw keeps him still.

Shadow: "Rays!"

Leader Soldier: "I wonder if Lord Gloom would be upset if he took you with wounds, or could even just get your body lifeless."

But when the leader of the dark soldiers is about to strike a fatal blow, one of Silver's enchanted daggers digs into his right claw.

Leader Soldier: "AAAAAH!"

Silver: "Get away from him before ..."

Soldier Leader: "Before that ?! You do not have the guts! "

Silver is about to launch his other enchanted dagger, but the Dark Soldier Leader takes Shadow with his claws, and uses it as a human shield.

Leader Soldier: (Smiling) "Yeah, do it, throw your dagger, maybe you'll hit something else ... interesting."

Silver looks at the dark soldier, and as he does so, his anger begins to grow, Queen Lucario looks at him carefully as well.

Silver: (Angry) "Better release my friend, or ..."

Leader Soldier: "Or what? What could you do, if you throw that dagger, something like this could happen ... "

At that moment the Leader of the Dark Soldiers plunges his Left Claw into Shadow's abdomen.

Shadow: (clenching his teeth) "Mmmmmm!"

From Shadow's abdomen blood starts to come out, while everyone watches, Rubble and Cam are about to attack, but they are stopped by Queen Lucario.

Quen Lucario: "Stop! Do not be imprudent! "

Cam: "But it's hurting him!"

Rubble: "We have to do something!"

Queen Lucario: "I understand, but a bad move could mean a fatal result!"

The two warriors of light stop, although they want to do something, however, Queen Lucario only thinks of one question.

Queen Lucario: (Thinking) {Shadow ... you should have transformed before, maybe you still do not get over it?}

Soldier Leader: "And my claw is not so simple, thanks to my Lord Cerberus, my claw is poisoned, maybe I should take some organ from this traitor."

Silver becomes more enraged to hear that, for some reason he does not understand, his fury grows more when he sees Shadow wounded, at that moment, the shadow that had once hovered around him once again is at his side, smiling, in that At the moment, Silver transforms into his Demigods mode, but his look is different, full of hatred.

Silver: "Chaos spell! Liquid Stone! "

At that time, the stones around the Leader Soldier begin to float, and to melt in a cold liquid.

Leader Soldier: "What the hell ?!"

Those liquid rocks begin to settle around the Leader Soldier, and the moment they touch the soldier, they solidify, Shadow falls to the wounded ground, and immediately, Cam and Rubble help him to get to safety, but Silver continues with his spell, the rocks continue in that way solidifying, and almost reach the head of the dark soldier.

Cam: (Surprised) "What are you doing?"

Queen Lucario: "If it continues like that, I'll drown it in rock!"

Rubble immediately runs, and holds Silver by his arms.

Rubble: "Silver! What are you doing?!"

Silver still shows a look of hate, as he has never shown before.

Silver: "This garbage deserves death."

Rubble listens to his friend's voice, but it did not sound like it would normally sound, it sounded cold and unfeeling.

Rubble: "Silver ... this is not you! You can defend yourself and defend your friends or whoever needs it, but you would never seek revenge! This is revenge! This is not you! Please, react Silver! Before you do something you regret! "

Silver looks at Rubble, and something inside him fights, and for a second, he realizes what he's doing. Nobody notices it, but the mysterious shadow leaves Silver's body, and it is at that moment that Silver cuts his spell.

Silver: "Take your Leader here ... NOW!"

Dark soldiers take their leader, wrapped in many rocks, but before leaving, he throws a threat.

Leader Soldier: "This is not over, you and that traitor are going to face your fate soon."

The soldiers retreat, and the warriors of light can relax for the moment, however Silver just looks at his hands, afraid, because he does not understand how it is possible that he was about to do what he was going to do, as if something cold reigned inside him.

Rubble: "Silver, are you okay?"

Silver takes a deep breath, tries to calm down, and smiles for his younger friend.

Silver: "Yes ... do not worry Rubble, like this Shadow."

Shadow: "I'm fine ..."

Queen Lucario: "No ... you're not well, we need to heal your wound and that poison."

Cam: "Great, and we do not have a healer with us."

At that moment, the Woman and the two children whom they saved approach them.

Astrid: "Thank you very much, my name is Astrid, we are very grateful for your help, now, please, allow us to help you, our queen can heal the wounds of her friend easily."

Reina Lucario: "And could you tell us the name of your Queen?"

Astrid: "Of course, my Queen's name is Silver Heart"

Silver: "The Golden Claw Clan Queen! Please, take us to her. "

Astrid: "It will be a pleasure. Follow me please."

They all begin to follow Astrid and her children to where the Golden Claw Clan is, however, Silver does not say so, she is afraid of what he was about to do.

 **Skirts of Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

In his camp, the warriors of light are attending to the warriors that freed, feeding and healing them from their wounds, Ryder oversees along with King Berris.

Ryder: "Well, we have a lot of work."

King Berris: "But we are moving forward, look Ryder, at this moment they are healing several soldiers."

To their right, the sorcerers Carol and Kaiser are using their techniques.

Carol: "Forest spell! Healing spores! "

Kaiser: "Spell of Aura! Mystic Healing! "

By using their combined spells, the two heal several soldiers around them, the healing spores cure their illnesses, while the mystical healing heals the external wounds.

Soldier: "Thank you very much."

Carol: "Do not worry, please, go eat something, and rest."

At that moment, Kaiser drops to the floor, breathing heavily, Chase approaches and helps him to his feet.

Chase: "Are you okay Kaiser?"

Kaiser: "If Chase, do not worry ..."

Ryder: "You two have been doing this for hours, maybe you should rest."

Carol: "Do not worry Ryder, we can still continue."

Kaiser: (Smiling) "Also, considering what has made us train Marshall and my Eclipse, this is nothing, besides ..."

Kaiser and Carol stare at the soldiers who still need their attention.

Kaiser: "We still have a lot of work to do."

Rey Berris: "Okay, but remember that you still have to rest, I will prepare a special remedy so that you can recover your energy sooner."

Ryder: "But King Berris is right, both of you should rest."

The sorcerers only smile while the two continue to help the freed soldiers, while Ryder and King Berris continue to walk.

Ryder: "Everyone seems willing to help free the rest of their people."

Rey Berris: "It is to be expected, Keo literally took everything from them, and speaking against the Ivory legion was reason enough to be imprisoned and tortured."

As they walk, Ryder looks at all the soldiers, grateful, some resting, others preparing their weapons, as they are healed, join the activities of the camp.

Ryder: "Now I understand why you want to release them so Drake."

As they move away, Kaiser watches them, without stopping work.

Kaiser: (Thinking) {These are just some of the reasons, the most important one is ... redemption.}

Meanwhile, near the camp, protected by the forest, they are guarding Drake and Shira, watching who could approach the place.

Shira: "It's a shame, this place is so peaceful."

Drake: "It was, at least before the arrival of the Legion of Ivory."

Shira places her hand on Drake's shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

Shira: "Do not worry, Drake, let's free the rest of the people, and I guarantee that in the future these lands will have peace again."

Drake just smiles when he hears Shira, in truth, he wants that to come true.

Shira: "You know Drake, I understand you very well, some time ago, Kodiak and I refused to participate in this war so as not to involve our people."

Drake: "Really?"

Shira: "That's right, at some point, your sister Jenny and Ember tried to convince us to help defend the Kingdom ... but ..."

Drake: "You refused."

Shira: "Yes, and that had consequences, shortly after, they attacked our village, Ember intervened, and gave his life to protect our village."

Drake just looks at Shira for a moment.

Shira: "And I suppose I do not need to remind you of the sacrifice to protect the sphinx recently."

Drake: "Shira, I ..."

Shira: (Smiling) "Do not think about that Drake, the sacrifice of Kodiak was not in vain ... I promise you that we will liberate all the people of Prince Kaidon II, we will not stay with our arms crossed."

Drake just smiles, thinking of the hope that the town will be free, and of ending the legion of Ivory and the society of darkness.

Shira: "I think it's time to eat something, I'll go find some food at the camp, why do not you go look for some strawberry water in the river?"

Shira quickly retires to look for food, while, Drake went to the river to look for water. Suddenly she realized that the pendant that Sweetie had given her was shining.

Drake "What ..."

The warrior looked and suddenly heard Sweetie's voice.

Sweetie "Drake, it's me, Sweetie"

Drake "Sweetie? Ho ... How is that possible?"

Honey "I do not have time to explain ... some soldiers are here to attack. They are behind the bushes"

The soldiers came out of the bushes with the intention of killing Drake, fortunately managed to block them all with a sword. But there was something different about these soldiers, it was as if there was some dark energy, although Drake managed to defeat them.

Drake: "What happened to them?"

Sweetie: "That's why I'm here." Keo became a demon and defeated the king of light and has the power of the Astralix sword.

As soon as Drake heard that Keo had become a demon and had gained the power of the Astralix sword. He feels he has lost hope and does not know what to do to beat Keo.

Sweetie: "Now only you can beat Keo."

Drake: "How? Khrios was the legendary king of light ... and I'm just a human"

Sweetie: "but you have something he does not have ... hope and friends, if you believe it, you can defeat him."

Drake just looks at the soldiers he defeated, he can not understand how something like this can happen.

Sweetie: "Drake, you must not give up, the last thing that should die is hope."

Drake looks at Sweetie, and sees how it begins to fade into the air, he thinks for a few seconds, and although he swallows at the thought of Keo's power, he immediately smiles.

Drake: "You're right Sweetie, that miserable rat of Keo will not beat us."

Sweetie smiles when she hears Drake.

Sweetie: "I'll always be with you, I love you, Drake."

At that time Drake believes he can beat Keo because this time he believes. But at that moment, Drake does not realize that behind him come two corrupted soldiers of the Legion of Ivory.

Soldier: "DIE!"

Drake turns around surprised, but at that moment, two of his friends appear.

Shira: "Ninja Art! Fire Dagger Jutsu! "

Kaiser: "Light spell! Throw silver! "

The two attacks go through the corrupted bodies of the soldiers, saving Drake for very little of being killed, but what the three warriors of the light see frightens them, the blood that comes out of the inert bodies is colored ... black.

Shira: "But what the hell ?!"

Kaiser: "This is not simple dark magic ... this is demonic magic!"

Drake approaches the bodies, and looks sadly at the soldiers.

Drake: "This is Keo's work, he does not care about anything to preserve his power ..."

Kaiser tries to use a purification spell to free the bodies from that darkness, but in doing so, he is thrown against a tree with great force.

Kaiser: "AAAAAAH!"

Drake: "Kaiser! You're good?!"

Kaiser: (aching) "Yes ... yes, try to free the soldiers' bodies from that darkness, but it's too much for me alone ..."

Shira: "You tried to give them the possibility that their souls would rest?"

Kaiser: "I have no idea what it was that corrupted them, but it's as if they had been transformed into demons, at this point, only Bright Lady or Eclipse could free them from that darkness, and frankly, I'm not sure about that either ... "

Kaiser puts his right hand on the floor, and launches a new spell.

Kaiser: "Spell of Aura! Mystical revelation! "

When using that spell, Kaiser looks at shadows from the past, looking at the footsteps of these soldiers, looking for an answer, but what he finds worries him more.

Shira: "What happens Kaiser?"

Drake: "What did you discover?"

Kaiser: "This was just an advance group, with the mission of locating Drake and killing him, a battalion approaches, and with him come some dark commanders."

Shira: "Do you know who's coming?"

Kaiser: "No, the corrupt memory of these soldiers does not allow me to see more, it is as if his mind had been sealed ... how could something like this happen?"

Drake: "I know what happened to them ..."

Kaiser and Shira look at Drake in surprise, waiting for him to explain what he knows.

Drake: "I will explain them to you in the camp, we must all meet, I do not think we have much time."

The three warriors of light return to the camp, leaving the bodies of the soldiers of the Ivory legion, which soon begin to dissolve in a black vapor, the work of the same magic that corrupted them.

 **Fort of the Delta Guard.**

Everyone on the Island begins to prepare for a possible invasion, although some members of the Delta Guard seem not to believe what they hear.

Ace: "What these intruders say can not be true ... I believe they want our relics."

The warriors of light look at Ace in amazement, they can not believe that she would accuse them in that way.

Cody: "How can you tell us that before these tests?"

Rocky: "Our Ace would never doubt us!"

Ace: "And how do we know that you are not traitors? What a coincidence that now they appear, they ask us for help, and while we have our exhibition fights, two of you entered without our permission in our most hidden places! "

Eclipse: "You're behaving like a stubborn girl, the tests speak for themselves."

Ace: (Grimacing) "And who you think you are to qualify my behavior? As far as I know, you're just an arrogant, selfish woman, who only thinks of herself, able to take whatever she wants without caring about anything. "

Blizzard looks at Ace in astonishment, she has looked after him since her sister disappeared, and she was a friend of the light warriors, but this attitude has nothing to do with what he remembers.

Cat: (Screaming) "How dare you say that! You do not know Eclipse! You have no right to speak to her in that way! "

Sird Dylan: "Ace! Think about what you are saying! "

Ace: "And why should I think about it? For me they are the traitors! "

Rocky: "If Skye were here, she would surely be saddened by your attitude!"

Ace: "I do not care what your Skye thinks! I do not care at all about your Skye! "

Blizzard: (Screaming) "What did you say, Ace ?! I can not believe what I just heard! You're saying you do not care about my sister! "

Ace: "But they say they are not themselves, why trust?"

Blizzard: "And why not ?! If I could only see her for even a few hours, I would be happy with that, and if Bright Lady and Eclipse were able to join ... You should do it too! "

Upon hearing those words, Ace immediately closes his fist, and launches a blow against Blizzard, but this blow is received by another person in his face ...

Zuma: "Hummm!"

Blizzard is surprised to discover who was the one who defended him.

Zuma: "Did you go cwazy ?! Were you willing to hurt who you swore to protect ?! "

Ace: "And you how dare you interrupt! I only teach him discipline! "

Cat: (Annoyed) "Discipline? Do you teach discipline? "

Zuma: "That's not discipline! You want to fowce him to think the same as you! "

Sird Dylan: "Ace ... I can not believe this ... you raised your hand against Blizzard!"

The discussion seems to get hotter, until one of the present loses patience and stops it.

Starlock: (Screaming) "IT'S ENOUGH!"

When screaming, Starlock uses his fast burst attack, causing a wind that separates everyone. And immediately, he turns to look at Astro.

Starlock: (Angry) "And you still wonder why I do not want to go back to this place? This is ridiculous! We are wasting valuable time! The items that you protect are in danger! And if they are taken by the Society of Darkness, the only thing that is going to happen is that our mission to protect the Kingdom will be very damaged! Do you really want the Kingdom to be in even more danger ?! "

Astro looks at Starlock with a deep look, and almost immediately, he finally speaks.

Astro: "You're an impertinent brat ... but you're right."

Ace: "Is it a joke? You can not trust these traitors! "

Astro: (Screaming) "SILENCE ACE!"

Ace looks at Astro in amazement, and then she looks at the warriors of light, especially Eclipse, she looks at her with a look that could cut a rock. Astro immediately addresses all present.

Astro: "Delta Guard! Our Island and our mission is at risk, everyone take their places, and get ready! "

The spectator audience, members of the Delta Guard begin to stand up, and neatly fulfill the order of their leader. Astro walks too, passing by Starlock, while he just looks at him seriously. Astro only stops before Cat and Eclipse.

Cat: "I see that arrogant language is good for something."

Astro: "I will not respond to that, but you are right, you must also prepare, Angel, I suggest you use your healing magic in Starlock, he is not well yet ..."

Cat: (Surprised) "And how do you know that?"

Astro: "Dylan used his most powerful blow against him, and he hit Starlock in his chest directly, I'm extremely surprised that he did not die from a heart attack."

Eclipse: "Then my suspicion was true, that was a murderous blow ..."

Astro: "That's right, no one who has received that blow to the chest has survived ... until today."

Astro walks in the direction of his commanders, to prepare himself, while Cat moves away a little, to talk with his other self in private.

In Cat's mind:

Cat: {If in this raid one of those two crazy people appears, I think I'm going to need you. "}

Kat: {You know the price ... Every time you do, I'll be closer to owning your body.}

Cat: {We'll see that ...}

Meanwhile, Eclipse approaches Starlock, and without warning, she makes him sit down.

Starlock: "Ouch!"

Eclipse: "Be silent! I need to heal you immediately! Aura spell! Mystic Healing! "

Eclipse begins to heal Starlock, but, without his noticing, she casts a second spell.

Eclipse: (Whispering) "Spell of Aura! Heavenly revelation! "

Eclipse's look changes color, and while she heals Starlock, she discovers a hidden feature of the armor.

Starlock: "Astro is right ... how come I did not die with that blow?"

Eclipse: "You did not die because your armor has a hidden magic feature ... Apparently, your brother Kaiser not only made your armor with the characteristics of a Delta guard armor, he used his own blood to give it a protective aura."

Starlock opens his eyes completely amazed to hear Eclipse.

Starlock: "But, then ..."

Eclipse: "That's right, your armor is different from the other armors of the Delta Guard, it could be said that your brother, even after his disappearance, will always protect you, his aura of protection will dwell in your armor forever."

Starlock has no words to answer, his brother has been protecting him, even after he died.

In the ocean, the ship of the society of darkness approaches the Delta Island, and in it, everyone prepares, but Lu enters the cabin of his Queen, accompanied.

Half Moon: "Yes? What is offered to you, my loyal Lu? "

Lu: "Majesty, our ally is here, and he informs me that the warriors of light are on the Island, it is Eclipse, Cat, Rocky, Cody, Zuma and Starlock, and apparently, they have discovered us."

Half Moon just smiles while drinking from his glass of wine.

Half Moon: "So we have guests to our party? That will make our fun even more ... I have to thank you dear! "

From behind Lu, the person who has betrayed the Delta guard, a person who has personal reasons for his actions, takes a step forward.

Ace: (Smiling) "It's my pleasure to serve you ... Majesty!"

 **North Forest, Hidden village of the Clan "Golden Claw".**

After being guided, the warriors of light are in the village of the Golden Claw Clan, when they reach the center of the village, they all seem surprised by the architecture of it.

Silver: "Fence, this place is simply ..."

Rubble: "Amazing!"

Queen Lucario: "The people of Clan Garra de Oro distinguish themselves by being very meticulous in everything they do, and that includes their homes."

Cam: (Surprised) "I had heard rumors about his abilities, but those rumors do not come close in the least to what we are seeing."

Astrid's children smile at Cam, and both offer the young warrior a slice of fruit.

Cam: "Thank you!"

Silver: (Smiling) "It seems that they trust you!"

Astrid: "That's right, after all, you saved us, and all the Golden Claw Clan will be on your side for that."

However, many members of the clan look at Shadow with contempt, while Shadow only looks at the ground.

Astrid: "He saved me ... he was the first to help me! The rumors of its change are true! "

The villagers seem reluctant to help Shadow, but remain silent.

Astrid: "Allow me a minute, I'll go find Queen Silver Heart, so she can heal Shadow."

Astrid goes to one of the houses, the biggest one, while the warriors of the light await her.

Rubble: "Everyone seems to hate Shadow."

Silver: "We know that Shadow was part of the society of darkness, that's probably why."

Shadow: "It is not."

The warriors of the light look at Shadow surprised.

Silver: "Then, why do they seem to despise you?"

Shadow closes his eyes, and is about to answer, but at that moment, someone else appears accompanying Astrid.

Astrid: "Warriors of light, I present to you Queen Silver Heart."

The warriors of light bow in respect, while the queen of the Werewolfs approaches them, smiling, suddenly, she stops in front of Silver Fang, and hugs him, taking him by surprise.

Queen Lucario: "Silver Heart, he does not ..."

Silver Heart: "I know, I know that he is not my son ... but I could not help it, to be able to once embrace my son Silver ..."

Silver: "Majesty ... I ..."

Few people know, but in the world they come from, Silver Heart is no longer alive, she died some time ago, so, somehow, Silver is seeing her mother once again, he wanted that hug for a long time, but he prefers to remain silent, for now.

Silver Heart: "I was expecting this visit a while ago, since I heard the rumors that the warriors of the light had returned."

Silver: "Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, we also need you to help us heal our friend."

Queen Silver Heart turns to see Shadow, and looks at the wound in her abdomen.

Silver Heart: "Do you really consider this character your friend?"

Astrid: "With due respect Majesty, the rumors of his change are real, he was the one who helped me first."

Silver Heart: "Yes? We'll see if that's true. "

Silver Heart approaches Shadow, and prepares to help heal him.

Silver Heart: "Light spell! Heavenly Healing! "

Silver Heart begins to heal Shadow's wound, as well as begins to eliminate the poison as well.

Silver: "Surprising, she is a Werewolf, and she can use light magic."

Everyone looks carefully at Shadow's healing, while Shadow tries to speak.

Shadow: (Sad) "Mother ... I ..."

Silver Heart: "Keep quiet for now, I'll see if you really are who you say you are ... My son ..."

The warriors of light are in Shock, except Queen Lucario.

Rubble: "What did you just say ?!"

Silver: "Shadow is ... he is ...!"

Silver Heart: "Shadow and Silver Fang are brothers, Shadow is his big brother, and that spear that Shadow carries, is the same one that eliminated Silver some time ago!"

Silver looks at Shadow in surprise, while Shadow just closes his eyes, sadly. Silver knew that Shadow had helped Gloom eliminate the Silver from that world, but he never imagined that Shadow itself had been responsible.

 **Coastal village of the north "Bronze Coast".**

In this village in the north of the kingdom, two warriors of light arrive, looking for someone, seeking to find two people with a unique ability throughout the kingdom.

Skye: "Well, we arrived, this is the town, Bright Lady told us we would find them here."

Marshall: "I never thought that this ability could exist here, and it could definitely be useful to liberate the kingdom, but how will we locate them?"

Skye: "That point was not made very clear to us, he only told us that we would recognize them when we saw them."

At that moment, some dark soldiers pass by on the street, Skye and Marshall are covered with their hoods, going unnoticed.

Skye: "We must be careful, we do not want to attract attention."

Marshall: "Neglect Skye, I'll be stealthy like a mouse!"

At that moment, Marshall stumbles over a broom forgotten on the floor, and makes several turns, falling on top of some buckets.

Marshall: (Smiling) "Stealthy as a mouse?"

Skye: (Smiling) "Oh Marshall!"

Skye helps Marshall get up, and the two start walking, but behind a corner, a young boy saw them, the boy runs quickly, and enters a house, in what seems to be a workshop, in the, his father is working on ... something.

Michael: "Dad! Dad! I saw it!"

Lance: "Son ... I've already told you many times not to interrupt me when I'm working ..."

Michael: "But Dad, I saw it! The rumors are true, he is here! "

Lance takes off his work glasses, and looks surprised at his son, Lance knows that Michael never lies.

Lance: "Are you sure?"

Michael: "Yes, I saw it!"

Lance at that moment takes a blanket, and covers all his work, and at that moment father and son leave the workshop, weighing in what they should do ...

 **Author notes:** **Several revelations begin to come to light, and now, it's time to think about them. What will the warriors of light do? We will find out soon!**

 **Lance and Michael are OCs of "Dusk Mane Necrozma" which I had previously accepted, but we had not arrived at the time of his presentation, until now!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes from the authors:** **Marco: Surprises continue to appear, mysteries continue, and problems manifest! What will the warriors do in their missions to solve what they are discovering? We'll have to find out!**

 **Notes from the authors: Cat: Guess who's back bitches. I'm back with my best friend marcogalmich with an amazing chapter for you the fans. Now without further ado, unto the story!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism.

 **Teams Currently in missions:**

 **Team A:**

 **Eclipse  
Cat  
Starlock  
Cody  
Rocky  
Zuma**

 **Team B:**

 **Ryder  
Kaiser  
Drake  
King Berris  
Chase  
Sedka  
Carol  
Shira**

 **Team C:**

 **Silverfang  
Queen Lucario  
Cam  
Shadow  
Rubble**

 **Team D:**

 **Marshall  
Skye**

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Conflict.**

 **Fort of the Delta Guard.**

All the inhabitants of the Island are preparing for the problems that are approaching, and Cody, transformed into an eagle, flies as high as possible so as not to attract the attention of the enemy, only a few minutes after he got off the flight discovers the warship of the Queen of Darkness, Half Moon. Immediately, Cody flies back, but he does not know that he is being observed by one of the commanders of the society of Darkness, one of the most dangerous, and she is pointing her finger at Cody, but is interrupted by someone else. .

Lu: "Wasting power in that target does not seem prudent."

Sylvia: (Angry) "And what do you care what I do?"

Half Moon: (Smiling) "Calm Sylvia, let the little bird inform them of our presence, that will make their agony more ... entertaining."

Sylvia lowers her hand slowly, smiling, while Lu just watches Cody move away from the place.

Sylvia: "As you wish Majesty."

Lu: "I will see our soldiers prepare, the moment is near."

Half Moon just smiles while the sea breeze makes her hair float with the air.

Half Moon: "Wait a bit Delta Guard, I will soon take that sweet armor for me, and do not worry Warriors of Light, I have not forgotten about you, I will treat you as you deserve, so ... to your health!"

Half Moon raises a glass of wine in her right hand, like a toast, and immediately she drinks the contents of the glass, smiling at what she considers her imminent victory.

A few minutes later, Cody lands inside the fort, where the other warriors of the Light await him.

Eclipse: "Well, what did you see, Cody?"

Cody tries to talk, but does not know how to start.

Starlock: "So bad is it?"

Cody: "I only saw one ship, but it is not any ship of the society of darkness, it is the Imperial Ship of Queen Half Moon."

Rocky: "So our theory was true, the society of Darkness is near."

Zuma: "And because of what Cody says, Half Moon is with them."

Eclipse: "This can be a serious problem, if Half Moon is here, the Island is at great risk. And it is definite that they have someone on their side inside the Delta Guard, because otherwise, they could not enter here. "

Starlock: "This really seems like the last straw. The Delta Guard has not wanted to help the Kingdom since the Society of Darkness usurped the throne. And now we know that within the ranks of the Guard there is at least one traitor. "

Rocky: "We should not think about that, for now we need to prepare a strategy."

Everyone is silent for a minute, until one of them speaks.

Cat: "Let him come with everything! If that crazy sovereign believes that we are going to be intimidated by her presence, then she will discover that she is wrong! "

Everyone looks at Cat, and they smile animated.

Zuma: "You're right!"

Starlock: "They will not know I hit them!"

Eclipse: "I am very happy that you are so excited, but now, we have to agree with the Delta Guard, after all, this is Their home."

Cat: "Is that necessary? We really need to talk to that arrogant Astro. "

Eclipse: "Astro is the Chief Leader of the Guard, and yes, we must talk to him, because we must consider all the possibilities ... all."

The warriors of the Light walk to where Astro is to prepare the defense of Delta Island, however, they are all observed by someone who is hidden in the shadows.

 **Coastal village of the north "Bronze Coast".**

Marshall and Skye enter walk along the town's boardwalk, looking for some clue that will lead them to find who they are looking for.

Skye: "This place is not very big."

Marshall: "And if it really is not that big, how come we can not locate them?"

Skye: "Quiet Marsh ... we knew it was not going to be easy, but as soon as we find them, we can leave."

The two walk through the port, but when approaching one of the docks, they see a boat that catches their attention.

Marshall: "That's a Boat of the Dark Society?"

Skye: "I guess it should not be a surprise ... although I understood that these boats only dock at the port of Adventure Bay."

Marshall: "What will he be doing here?"

Skye: "Maybe we should find out, let's hide behind those boxes."

The two warriors of the light move stealthily and hide themselves, after a few minutes, they observe several dark soldiers carrying several pieces of metal.

Marshall: "What will they do? What do they want those metal bars for? "

Skye: "I do not know, but I do not think it's just metal bars."

A minute later, three dark commanders descend from the ship, of which the warriors of the light recognize one of them.

Marshall: "She's Millicen, from what I remember, she was about to kill Rocky. If she is here, she must be supporting someone else ... "

Just then the other two dark commanders come out of the shadows, one of them can not recognize him, but the other ...

Skye: "Cloud ... what is Cloud doing here ?!"

Marshall: "Nothing good, that's for sure, if Cloud is here, those are not simple metal bars."

The two warriors of the light decide to approach a little more, but keeping hidden, so as not to attract the attention of their enemies, and to be able to hear them speak.

Millicen: "The download is proceeding in a timely manner."

Cloud: "Excellent ... our kings gave very specific instructions for the use of all that star metal ... Is everything ready to process it Ken?"

Ken: "Absolutely, the workshop we set up for this is ready and operating."

Cloud: (Maliciously Smiling) "Excellent! When we finish, nobody will know what happened to them. And have you discovered what happened with those missing Metal? "

Ken: "Not yet, but there's nothing to worry about, as soon as we catch those pests, those missing ones will cease."

But just when Ken said that, Millicen turned his gaze to the group of boxes where Marshall and Skye meet, and without hesitation, she shot one of her arrows at the base, when the arrow touched that box, it began to melt. Marshall realizes immediately, and without thinking, uses his magic to get out of that predicament.

Marshall: "Water spell! Water slider! "

Marshall immediately takes Skye's hand, and the two glide over the water, moving away from the boxes, which began to fall heavily where the two were previously.

Skye: "What happened?"

Marshall: "An arrow of acid ... Millicen detected us, and threw that acid arrow to force us out ... I'm a fool!"

Skye comes over and kisses Marshall on the right cheek.

Skye: "Do not blame yourself Marshall ... it was necessary to remove us from that place."

At that moment the three dark commanders approach the two warriors of light.

Millicen: "It seems we have two other pests here."

Cloud: (Angry) "My beloved daughter kissing this ... this parasite ?!"

Ken: "It seems we can get rid of two warriors of light."

Cloud approaches Skye in a threatening way, but in front of her Marshall is placed.

Marshall: "Do not give one more step!"

Cloud: "Miserable rat! To think that my daughter related to Zuma in the past bothered me, but to see her by your side now ... it disgusts me! "

Marshall: "Definitely Cloud is not like your father Lightning in our dimension."

Skye: "We already knew that ..."

Cloud: "They will not escape from here."

Marshall: "Of course not! We need to know first what they are doing here! "

Millicen: "How impertinent! They can not escape, how will we deliver them to our kings? Alive or sliced? "

Ken: "Does it matter?"

Cloud: "Of course it matters, Skye belongs to me, my daughter should never have separated from me, but with Marshall, I think we can have fun."

Millicen: "Well then, a few numbing arrows can be against Miss Fairy."

Ken: "Well I prefer my crossbow, with some explosive material."

Cloud: "They will not escape ... Dark spell! Claws of the gloom! "

Immediately, Millicen fires his arrows, while Ken shoots with his crossbow an explosive arrow, while out of nowhere, Cloud invokes some dark claws that come out and I land directly to the two warriors of light.

Skye: "It will not be so easy ... Wind spell! Silver blizzard! "

Marshall: "They will not come near us ... Ice Spell! Crystal wall!"

Skye's silver wind spell causes Millicen and Ken's arrows to be thrown to the ceiling, stabbing into him, and exploding, while Cloud's shadow claws collide with the icy glass wall that Marshall created.

Skye: "Arrows will no longer be a problem."

Marshall: "And the penumbra claws that Cloud Created can not touch us, but Millicen and Ken can still shoot more arrows, and we're cornered here."

Cloud: "They have no hope, in an open place they could have faced us two, but this is a closed place."

Ken: "Here, you two are easy targets, we will get rid of you in the same way that we got rid of the original defenders of this people."

Marshall: "The original defenders?"

Skye: "What did they do with them?"

Millicen: "You do not need to know, but we could say that light is no longer an ally of them."

Marshall: "MISERABLES! Water Spell! Water cannon! "

Marshall fires a great jet of water that hits his enemies, and forces them to move away a little. "

Skye: "Well done Marshall! But we still need to get out of here. "

Marshall: "But how will we do it? This place is very closed. "

At that moment, a small gray bottle falls in front of the dark commanders.

Cloud: (confused) "What does this bottle do here?"

But Ken recognizes the bottle, and quickly runs and kicks it.

Ken: (Screaming) "We have to get away from that bottle!"

Only seconds later, the bottle explodes, and a large cloud of smoke envelops the three dark commanders.

Millicen: (Surprised) "I can not see!"

Cloud: "This is a joke? Who dares!"

Marshall and Skye are protected by the glass wall, but they also seem surprised.

Skye: "That was unexpected."

Marshall: "But what happened?"

At that moment, a child appears, who quickly calls the two warriors of light.

Michael: "Quick! Here!"

Skye: "Where did that voice come from?"

Michael: "Over here!"

The two warriors turn to see, and discover the child in a window, calling them to leave that place.

Marshall: "You threw that bottle?"

Michael: "There's no time to explain for now. We have to get out of here immediately Uncle Marshall! "

Marshall is shocked to hear the child of no more than twelve years.

Marshall: "Uncle Marshall ?!"

Skye: "The surprises do not stop showing ... Then guide us little one!"

The warriors of the light follow Michael to get out of that place, coming out safely for the time being, however, one of the dark commanders managed to see them as they left.

Ken: "Michael ... miserable baby rat ... That means that Michael's miserable father is not far ... Lance."

Millicen: "We can not follow them with this smoke!"

Cloud: "It does not matter at the moment ... We do not need to follow them ..."

Cloud takes an arrow that is stuck in the wall, and with its dark magic, dissolves it in the air.

Cloud: "They are going to come to us ..."

 **Fort of the Delta Guard.**

At the Delta Guard Fort, the Dark Society Boat docks, and dark soldiers descend from it, followed by dark commanders and Queen Half Moon.

Luna: "An interesting place."

Tails: "Very well sheltered."

Sylvia: "And what they protect is the most important here."

Lu: "The Armor of Invincibility ... and many other relics that will guarantee the reign of darkness for decades. What are your majesty orders? "

Half Moon walks slowly, and reaches the great gate of the fort, she simply places her right hand on him.

Inside the Fort, the soldiers of the Delta Guard are in strategic positions to stop the advance of the enemy, all of them are nervous, and in silence, the pressure is such that one can even hear a leaf fall to the ground.

Outside, the Army of the Darkness Army is on guard, waiting, just waiting, it seems that whatever Half Moon is going to do will be the trigger for hostilities.

Half Moon: (Smiling sadistically) "The Queen arrived!"

Inside the fort, everyone observes the gate, and it begins to change from an ebony color to a white color, until it explodes in a great explosion of dark energy, seconds later, Half Moon takes a step forward, and stands on top of it. a stage

Half Moon: "Listen to me well! Members of the Delta Guard! I just want the Armor of Invincibility! And all the wonderful relics that you guard here! I suggest you give them to us voluntarily, and everyone can live as servants of the Society of Darkness. But if you refuse, we will get them anyway, but in that case, we will eliminate them all! "

In response, Eclipse appears, and cast a spell against Half Moon.

Eclipse: "Rock Spell! Stake rain! "

At that time, a large amount of rocks rise from the ground, and are transformed into rock stakes, which are fired at Half Moon, but the Dark Queen does not seem surprised, and immediately, in front of her appears Sylvia, with a staff that is wrapped in black flames.

Sylvia: "Rock Spell! Granite Wall! "

The granite wall appears just as the stakes reach that place, destroying each other. The presence of Sylvia takes Eclipse by surprise.

Sylvia: "A long time not to see us, old friend."

Eclipse: "So the rumors were true, you sold your soul to darkness."

Sylvia: "I did not sell myself to anyone, I just took part of the winning side."

Eclipse brings her right hand to her forehead, while at the same time she denies with her head.

Eclipse: "What a disappointment, so much potential, was so much what you could have achieved, and yet, you preferred this."

At that moment, the warriors of the light put themselves in front of the Dark Commanders, closing the way to them, when seeing them, Half Moon begins to laugh desperately.

Cat: "What's so funny?"

Half Moon: "Hahaha! Sorry, but I find it very funny that you try to challenge us, let's see, we have a crazy sorceress goddess, a freshwater elf, an elf repairs shoes, a magician changes traitor forms, a simple lead soldier, and a demigod who does not know control their abilities.

At that moment, a lightning bolt passes very close to Half Moon, hitting the wall behind it.

Astro: "You also have the entire Delta Guard, which will not let you through."

Half Moon just smiles and raises both hands at shoulder height.

Half Moon: "Ok, if you want it to be for the bad, it will be for the bad, Astro, you and your soldiers will face my dark soldiers, everyone! But for you Warriors of Light ...

The dark commanders begin to walk towards the Warriors of light, making obvious what is going to happen.

Half Moon: "You will have the privilege of facing us."

Half Moon takes a step forward, and stands in front of the Warriors.

Half Moon: "But to fight everybody here does not seem funny, what if we change locations?"

Starlock: "Locations?"

Eclipse immediately worries, because she realizes what Half Moon is going to do.

Eclipse: (Screaming) "Be careful! She is going to…!

Half Moon: "Dark Spell! Chaotic Teleportation! "

Immediately, all the warriors of the light are teleported to different locations on the Island, all being forced to fight in other places, alone.

Astro: "But what the hell ?!"

Sird Dylan: "I separate them all, they think to attack them separately!"

Blizzard: "We can not allow that!"

Astro: "Of course we will not allow it, Dylan! Let our soldiers take care of all this crap! The three of us will separate to help the Warriors of Light. "

Sird Dylan: "Right away!"

Sird Dylan runs to give the order to the entire Delta Guard, so that all the soldiers defend the Fort.

Blizzard: "Astro, and what about Ace? I have not seen her in hours! "

Astro thinks for a minute, and only smiles bitterly.

Astro: "Do not worry about her, I'm sure we'll see her later, do not waste any more time boy, and run to look for the warriors of light."

Blizzard does not understand what Astro refers to with his expression, but he obeys his order, and runs towards the waterfalls of Delta Island. Meanwhile, Astro runs in the opposite direction, with a bad feeling, and begging because what he imagines is not reality.

 **Coastal village of the north "Bronze Coast".**

Approximately half an hour later, Marshall and Skye arrive at a hidden workshop in the village, upon entering, Michael checks that no one has followed them, when he is completely sure, he closes the door, and sighs in relief.

Skye: "Little ... are you okay?"

Michael: "Yes ... I just made sure we were safe."

Michael walks to the back of the laboratory, and he opens a door.

Michael: "Dad, we're here."

At that moment, Lance leaves his workshop, and he watches his two guests, he begins to walk, and when he arrives at where Marshall is, he immediately punches the Water Sorcerer.

Michael: "Dad!"

Skye: "But why are you hitting him ?!"

Marshall immediately looks at Lance confused, then Lance sighs, and he helps Marshall to his feet.

Lance: "I apologize ... I know you're not our Marshall, but when I saw you, I felt pain remembering that he did not protect his sister ... or my other two triplets."

Marshall looks surprised at Lance, but Skye seems to understand what he is talking about.

Skye: "Your wife was Marshall's sister?"

Lance: (Sighing) "That's right, we were the protectors of this port, but after the Dark Society appeared, Ken, one of the dark commanders came here, and took Margareth and my other two sons, Marshley and Larry. Only Michael and I managed to escape. "

Skye and Marshall look around, and suddenly, they see something covered with a blanket, when lifting it, what they both see leaves them breathless.

Lance: "It's not a big deal, just an invention of mine, made with pieces of star metal that we have taken from Ken and his men."

Skye: "I can not believe it!"

Marshall: (Whispering) "A kind of primitive armored car of ancient metal star."

When they see them, involuntarily Lance's eyes shine, and the strange vehicle turns on, advances a few meters, and hides in an armored room. At that moment, the warriors of light remember that when Bright Lady sent them there, she told them that two of the warriors they were going to recruit were relatives, and also, with a unique ability.

Marshall: (Very surprised) "They can both use technokinesis! They are both able to use control in the technology, technology that they both create, like that bomb that Michael used in the port. "

Lance: "And I suppose you two want us to join your little rebellion?"

Skye: "Yes, that's the idea."

Marshall: "But it must be after we remove Cloud, Ken and Millicen all the star metal they received."

Upon hearing what Marshall said, Lance seems to turn pale, and immediately he turns to see him.

Lance: "Metal star?"

Marshall: "That's right, and it was a huge amount."

Lance: "This is very serious, the society of darkness plans to make star metal armor for their army. So far, they had only received small amounts to experiment, which we have taken from them, but if they manage to do what they want. "

Marshall: "The armada of the society of darkness will be unstoppable ..."

Skye: "That's why Millicen and Cloud are here."

Michael: "My dad wanted to create defense team with that metal."

Marshall and Skye look at Lance surprised.

Skye: "If we got that metal, could you do something like that?"

Lance: "Of course, I have all the elements, I just need that metal."

Marshall: "Ok, I guess we'll have to visit the society of darkness again."

Everyone looks at each other, they know that the possibilities are few, but if there is an opportunity, then they must seize it, so immediately, they begin to draw up a plan.

 **Island of the Delta Guard:**

The Warriors of Light and the Society of Darkness all appear at the far end of the Delta Island.

Half Moon: " This should be enough. Now where were we."

Half Moon wasted no time rushing Eclipse. Half Moon grab Eclipse by the neck and slam her into the ocean.

Tails rush after Cody, but is intercepted by Cat. Tails and Cat got into a fist to fist fight. Tails flipped over Cat and landed behind him. Tails kicked Cat across his face, hard. Cat flew into a boulder, destroying it.

Starlock: yelling: "Cat!"

Lu: "Worry about yourself."

Lu grab Starlock by the body and knee him in his stomach. Starlock cough out a mouthful of blood. Lu grab Starlock and lifted him in the air. Then Lu slammed Starlock hard on the ground, creating a small hole.

Rocky and Zuma rush after Lu but is intercepted by both Sylvia and Luna. The two females grab both elves by the arms and threw them away. Rocky and Zuma landed on their feet and both held their arms.

Zuma called forth his staff and Rocky his bow and arrow.

Zuma: "Water Spell: Watergun."

Zuma fire a blast of water but it was blocked by Sylvia, who knocked it away with her weapon. A spear. Luna summon her weapon, twin Sai.

Sylvia: "Rock Spell: Rock Monsters."

Over a dozen monsters made out of rocks appear before Zuma and Rocky.

Rocky: "You got to be kidding me."

The monsters all attacked Rocky and Zuma.

Eclipse flew out of the water, spreading her mixed match wings. Eclipse search for Half Moon. Said person appear behind Eclipse. Half Moon summon her scythe and tried to cut Eclipse. Eclipse back flipped behind Half Moon to dodge the attack. Eclipse landed behind Half Moon.

Eclipse: "Wind Spell: Air Bullet."

Eclipse took a deep breathe and release it. A power gust of wind hit Half Moon. Half Moon cried out and land in the sea. Half Moon flew out of the sea, glaring at the powerful goddess.

Eclipse: smirked: "Is that all you got?"

Half Moon: scoffed: "No. I'm just getting started."

Half Moon rush Eclipse. Eclipse teleported away, dodging the attack. Eclipse re-appear a few feet behind Half Moon.

Eclipse: "Fire Spell: Fireball Attack."

Eclipse fire multiple fire ball after Half Moon. Half Moon cut the fireball in half and dodge as many as she could. Half Moon teleported away and appear behind Eclipse. Eclipse sense her and dodge the attack.

Half Moon: "Lightning Spell: Lightning Bolt."

Half Moon fire a power bolt of lightning toward Eclipse. Eclipse created a Force Field to protect her from Half Moon attack.

Eclipse: "Water Spell: Whirlpool."

The ocean under the two goddess began to swirl. It created a powerful whirlpool. Eclipse teleported behind Half Moon and grab her by the hair. Eclipse hit Half Moon, causing her to fall into the whirlpool below.

Half Moon flew out of the sea. Her body badly cut up and soaking wet. Half Moon hate Eclipse more than anything in this world. Eclipse only smirked and got into a defensive position.

Eclipse: "Is that all you got?"

Half Moon: snarling: "I'm going to destroy that pretty face of yours."

Tails grab Cat by the leg and slam him into a tree, easily breaking the tree. Cat summon his pistols and open fire. But Tails easily dodge the bullets. Tails rushed Cat with incredible speed. Tails appear in front of Cat and punch him HARD in his stomach. Cat spat out both saliva and blood.

Tails: "Mega Punch."

Tails right hand began to glow in a white light. Tails punch Cat under his chin. Knocking Cat out. Cat flew high in the air and landed down hard. Tails slowly walked toward Cat, fist still glowing.

Tails: "And so end the great and powerful Cat."

Cody: yelling: "No!"

Cody transform into a dragon and attacked Tails. Tails easily dodge Cody. Cody breath fire out of his mouth.

Tails: "Mega Kick."

Tails right leg began to glow in a white light. Tails kick the incoming fire attack. Tails kicked the fire attack away. Shocking Cody. Tails rush Cody, appearing in front of the dragon. Tails kicked Cody across his face. Cody roared in pain and landed on his side.

Starlock punched after Lu, who dodge the punch. Lu grab Starlock by the arm and easily dislocated his arm. Starlock cried out in pain. Lu grab Starlock and headbutt the young guard. Starlock land on his back, groaning in pain. Lu grab Starlock and threw him away. Starlock landed on his side but quickly got to his feet.

Lu: "You can't beat me boy. Only Marshall was a true threat to me. You is nothing but a fly to me."

Starlock grab hold of his dislocated arm and pop it back into place. Screaming in pain. Lu raised an eyebrow at Starlock. Starlock rotate his arm, testing it. Starlock got into a defensive position.

Starlock: "Even if that is true. I learn to never give up even when the going get tough. I don't care if I'm badly beaten by you. I'm going to keep fighting till the ever end."

Lu: "Pathetic."

Lu rush after Starlock. Lu summon his sword and tired to slice Starlock. Starlock dodge the attack and grab Lu from behind. Starlock reverse suplex Lu into the ground. Lu landed hard on his neck. Starlock grab Lu by the legs and started to spin around in a circle. Starlock released Lu, who flew into the ocean with a great splash.

Starlock: smiling: "How you like them apples."

Lu jumped out of the water and landed behind Starlock. Starlock turn around only to be punch across the face. Starlock counter with a kick under Lu chin. Starlock summon his weapon. Both Starlock and Lu clashed sword with each others.

Lu: "You are a simple minor soldier of the Delta Guard, you have no chance against me. Fire Spell! Hellish sword! "

Lu's right arm is engulfed in flames, and he is ready to incinerate Starlock. But Starlock's look is one of fury, and suddenly, Starlock's armor begins to shine brightly.

Starlock: (Angry) "It's not a good idea to underestimate myself!"

Starlock at that moment concentrates without realizing a large amount of energy in his right fist, and runs at a great speed. Lu realizes what kind of attack he is, and he barely has time to create a fire shield in front of his chest. At the moment of being hit by Starlock, the shield explodes, throwing Lu back, hurt and surprised.

Lu: "Sird Dylan's Silver Blast ... somehow, you learned the best technique from Sird Dylan, but listen to this brat, you're not going to live long enough to brag about this!"

Again Lu and Starlock face off in a sword-to-sword battle, it is not known who will be the winner ...

Rocky cried out in pain as Luna kicked him from behind. Rocky flew into Zuma and the two rolled over. Both Zuma and Rocky slowly stood up. Sylvia and Luna stood before them, with only three more rock monsters left.

Zuma: "I always dream of getting my ass beat by a sexy woman. But no like this."

Rocky: "These two are good. I don't know how the girls will be able to fight them."

Sylvia: "I'm bored. You two are bearly any fun."

Luna: "Maybe we should have fought the demigod. He looks like someone who can give us a good workout."

Rocky: "My friend and I are more than enough fun for you two."

Zuma: "Damn right we are!"

Zuma and Rocky rush after Luna and Sylvia. Rocky fire an arrow after Sylvia, who blocked it with her spear. But Zuma appear and hit Sylvia in her stomach with his staff. Sylvia yelped in pain and held her stomach. Zuma hit her across her face with his staff, causing Sylvia to fly a few feet away.

Luna tired to stab Zuma with her Sai, but was intercepted by Rocky. Rocky fired an explosive arrow and hit Luna. Luna cried out as she flew a few feet away, landing on her back. Zuma and Rocky high five each other, but it was short lived. Sylvia appear behind both young men.

Sylvia grab both Rocky and Zuma and slam them into each other. Sylvia threw both over her shoulder. Both elves landed on their back, groaning in pain.

Luna: "They are pathetic."

Sylvia: "We're just wasting our time."

Rocky and Zuma stand up, very angry about the situation.

Zuma: "I suppose we have no choice ..."

Rocky: "If necessary, let's do it once!"

Rocky jumps immediately, and in the air, he takes his bow, and prepares to shoot.

Sylvia: "You waste your time, your pathetic arrows are useless ... Hum ?!"

Sylvia looks very surprised, because she realizes that Rocky is not using any arrow, at least not of physical type ...

Rocky: "I present my best technique! Energy Arrows! "

Rocky shoots an arrow of energy, and Silvia sees it, she immediately invokes its granite wall, but when the arrow touches the wall, the wall crumbles into dust. At that moment Silvia understands the elf technique, the arrows of energy can not only cause great physical damage, but also destroy or disarm what they touch. Immediately Rocky launches a second Energy Arrow, and this happens to Silvia's side, when touching the ground, the arrow produces a great explosion.

Zuma: "Carefully Rocky! If you shoot one more arrow, you will be completely exhausted! "

Immediately, Zuma concentrates, and a large amount of water gathers around his right arm.

Zuma: "tidal wave sword!"

A huge water sword appears on Zuma's arm. Immediately, Zuma attacks Luna with her, and cuts a huge rock in two, Zuma immediately turns around and throws a lot of water daggers. Luna dodges them, but the daggers manage to cut her hair.

Luna: "It seems that this battle got a little more interesting."

Sylvia: "Granite sword!"

Sylvia attacks Zuma, and when the water sword hits the Granite sword, they produce an expansive effect, unexpected for Zuma, who falls on his back. At the same time, Luna attacks Rocky with a kick, throwing him with Zuma.

Sylvia: "We are moving to another level children!"

Zuma: "Worst vacation ever."

Delta Guard Palace

Astro frowned at his fallen soldiers. Astro walked up the stairs and through the double doors of the palace. 10 minutes later and Astro stood in front of a giant single golden door. Astro push the door open. Astro spotted Ace, who was about to grab the Armor of Invincibility.

Astro: "Touch that armor and you die."

Ace stopped her movement, slowly turning toward her crush. Astro glare at Ace who glare back at him.

Astro: "Why?"

Ace: "Because you wouldn't accept my love. You rather fuck me and leave me like some slut! All I ever wanted was to be love by you. But no, all you wanted from me was a fuck buddy!"

Astro: "You have a lot of heart bitch. I'll make you pay for betraying me."

Trevor: "I don't think so."

Astro turn around and saw Trevor walking toward him. Trevor summon his shield and short sword. Ace also summon her weapon. Both Ace and Trevor attacked Astro.

Astro back flipped in the air, dodging the two. Astro fire a bolt of lightning at Ace. Ace screamed in pain as the lightning hit her.

Trevor hit Astro across his face with his shield. Trevor cut Astro across the stomach. Astro punch Trevor but Trevor used his shield to block the attack. Trevor tried to stab Astro but the leader of the Delta Guards blocked the attack. Astro grab Trevor wrist and shocked the young man.

Trevor cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Before Astro could attacked him, Ace flew into Astro. The two tumble around. Astro and Ace both quickly got to their feet. Ace used her gravity power to pushed Astro away. Astro flew into the wall. Ace rushed Astro with her dagger.

Astro created an electric field, protecting him from Ace's attack. Astro released himself from the wall and grab Ace by the arm. Astro knee Ace in her stomach and elbow her under her chin. Astro grab Ace by the armor and slam her into the wall, denting the wall.

Astro: "And now you die traitor."

Trevor grab Astro into a sleeper hold. Trevor lifted Astro up and slam him down. Trevor stab Astro into his leg. Astro cried out in pain and kicked Trevor. Astro quickly rolled away from Trevor and Ace. Astro held his bleeding leg, glaring at his two former soldiers.

Astro: "I promise you two won't live this room alive."

Ace: "That's a promise I'm afraid you won't keep."

Astro stood up and created a ball of lightning the size of his hand. Astro rush after both Ace and Trevor. Ace and Trevor also rushed after Astro.

Cody groan in great pain. Tails slowly walked toward the shape shifter. Cody transformed into a grizzly bear and attacked Tails. Tails dodge Cody's attack and punch Cody hard in his stomach. Tails punch Cody in his chest, cracking some of his ribs. Cody transform back to normal, landing on his side.

Tails grab Cody and threw him into the ocean. Cody quickly transform into a giant octopus and tried to grab hold of Tails. Tails dodge every tentacles and jumped toward Cody. Cody fired out ink, that catch Tails in his eyes. Tails fell in the ocean. Cody quickly search for him under water. Cody found Tails and swam toward him.

Tails surprise Cody by punching him. Cody transform back to normal. Tails used a powerful Mega Punch. Punching Cody under his chin. Cody flew out of the water, unconscious. Tails slowly walked out of the water, wiping his eyes. Tails stood in front of Cody, smiling at his victory.

Tails: "Too easy."

Cat: "Oh really."

Tails turn around and saw Cat. But something is different about the demigod. Cat white hair is black, his cyan eyes are red. Tails is confused by this new form. Cat wiped his mouth.

Tails wasted no time rushing after the demigod. Tails punched Cat across his face but it was caught by Cat.

Kat: "Nice to meet you. My name is Kat."

Kat did a uppercut punch under Tails chin. Tails almost fainted on the spot but kept conscious. Tails kicked at Kat face but that too was blocked by Kat. Kat transformed into his demigod mode. Kat grab hold of Tails and flew high into the sky.

Kat: "I hope you can take pain. Because this is going to hurt...a lot."

Kat flew over 5,000 feet in the air, holding Tails tightly. Kat tuck in his wings and dive toward the ground. Kat was diving at such a fast rate that it only took him two minutes before he made contact with the ground. Kat released Tails at the last second, causing the young man to hit the ground HARD! Kat landed in front of Tails, who is down for the count.

Kat grab Tails by his ankle and ripped him out of the ground. Tails entire face is bleeding. Kat punched Tails in his stomach, sending him into the ocean. Kat teleported behind Tails and kicked him across his back. Tails flew out of the water, floating in the air. Kat appear in front of Tails and summon a single pistol. Kat grab Tails by the neck and open fire in Tails cheat multiple times.

Tails: yelling: "Aaaahhhhhh!"

Kat headbutt Tails and then knee him in his stomach. Kat hit Tails across the face with his pistol. Tails landed on the ground, hard. Kat flew down in front of Tails.

Tails: coughing: "Who...are you?"

Kat: "Your worst nightmare."

Kat stomped down hard on Tails leg, breaking the bones. Tails cried out in great pain. Kat punched Tails hard across his face, knocking him out.

Kat: "Time to finished you."

Kat held out his hand and gather energy for a powerful attack. But before Kat could finished Tails off for good, Kat dropped to his knees. Kat cried out in pain as Cat took back control of his body. Cat transformed back into his human form, with his hair being white and eyes cyan.

Cat felt like his entire body is on fire and can't even move. Cat cough out blood. Cat has tears running down his face, being in so much pain. Cat never thought that giving Kat control would result in his body hurting soo much. Cat know that he's a sitting duck and can't do anything about it.

Half Moon saw that Cat power and defense have dropped dramatically. He's weaker than the average human.

Half Moon: "Die you piece of trash!"

Half Moon fired a Death Beam toward Cat. Eclipse gasped and punch Half Moon across her face, causing the goddess to flew unto the island. But the beam is still heading toward Cat.

Eclipse: gasped: "Cat!"

Cat turn his head, only to see the beam only seconds away from hitting him. A figure ran in front of Cat. Cat eyes widen when he saw Cody standing before him. The beam hit Cody, who SCREAMED in agonizing pain. Zuma, Rocky, Starlock, Eclipse and Cat all gasped.

Cody fell down. Dead. Cat tears began to run again, but because of the lost of his friend.

Cat: crying: "CODY!"

The rest of the delta guards arrived but it was too late. Sird Dylan attacked Lu, who was about to attacked Starlock. Sird Dylan and Lu clashed weapons. Blizzard fire a Ice Beam at both Sylvia and Luna. Both females dodge the beam of ice.

Half Moon slowly stood up. Her face hurt and she hate how reinforcement have arrived. Half Moon temper have reached it limits.

Half Moon: yelling: "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS PATHETIC ISLAND. IF I CAN'T HAVE THE RELICS THEN NO ONE CAN'T!"

Half Moon punch the ground. Then he blasted the entire island with her second powerful attacked. Eclipse gasped and knew she didn't have much time. Eclipse flew toward Cat and grab him, he them flew and grab both Zuma and Rocky. Eclipse also grab Starlock. Eclipse could only save one more person.

Sird Dylan saw how drastic things look and acted on instinct. Sird Dylan ran toward Blizzard and grab him. Sird Dylan threw Blizzard toward Eclipse. Eclipse grabs him with all his strength.

Blizzard: (Screaming) "No! Sird Dylan! "

Starlock: (Screaming) "No! Eclipse! Let me down! We can not leave Dylan! "

Eclipse for the first time can not speak, Cody's death still has it in Shock, and the murderous attack that Half Moon has just used has not been helpful.

Starlock: "Eclipse ... I beg you, let me go down! We have to save him! "

Eclipse: "I'm sorry Starlock ... we can not, and if we go down, we'll just die. Do you think that's what Dylan wants? "

Starlock and Blizzard just look down, Blizzard just watches as the Island slowly begins to ... literally sink. On the other hand, Starlock can not leave the one who trained him, whom he calls Uncle. Starlock begins to feel his tears flowing when he sees that Sird Dylan is smiling at him and at Blizzard.

Eclipse, without thinking twice, teleports. Sird Dylan only smiles when Blizzard and Starlock are saved.

Sird Dylan: "I'm sorry Starlock."

Sird Dylan turn around and gasped. Lu stab Sird Dylan in his neck. Lu pulled out his sword and watched as Sird Dylan fall face first. Blood coming down from his face.

 **Delta Guard Palace.**

Ace gasped when she felt the island began to shake. Ace knew she didn't have much time. Ace dodge the last attacked by Astro and ran toward the exit. Ace smirked as she closed the door and sealed it from the outside. Ace ran as fast as she could.

Astro: yelling: "ACE!"

The island exploded. Destroying everyone who is on the island. The boat that is used by Half Moon drove away. The only survivors from the Society of Darkness are Half Moon, Luna, Tails, Lu, Sylvia and Ace.

Half Moon: "We didn't get the relics. But no worries. There are more powerful weapons out there."

On a small island a few miles away. The warriors of light were all present. Well, not all. Cody's body was destroyed in the explosion. Eclipse, Cat, Zuma, Rocky, Starlock and Blizzard all cried. Their mission was a failure and many lives were lost.

Starlock: (Screaming and crying) "NO! NO! NO! NO! Not again! Can not be! I can not have lost someone again! NO! Damn Society of darkness! They will pay! "

Rocky, still exhausted, and sobbing, approaches Starlock, and hugs him, trying to comfort him.

Cat: crying: "I swear...Cody I will avenge you. If it's the last thing I do, I promise the Society of Darkness will pay."

Blizzard: crying: "This is all of your fault! If you haven't come here, then all my friends and love one would still be alive!"

Blizzard tried to attacked Cat but was intercepted by Zuma. Zuma punched Blizzard across his face. Blizzard landed on his ass, holding his hurting face.

Zuma: crying: "We...just lost...a teammate. And you...have the heart...to blame us. If you wasn't Skye younger brother...I would have killed you just now."

Blizzard: "Yeah. Well I'm about to do you a favor and end your miserable life."

Blizzard got up and tackle Zuma to the ground. The two tumble around. Eclipse have had enough. Eclipse grab the two and crash both their heads together, causing them to bleed. Both Zuma and Blizzard held their bleeding head.

Eclipse: "Enough. If I have to break you two up again. Then I promise you both that you two will be limping for a whole month. For I will break every bones in your body."

Both Zuma and Blizzard gulped in fear. Eclipse raised her hand and fire a white light in the sky.

Eclipse: "The mission is a failure. I just tell Bright Lady to summon us. I'm too weak at the moment to instant teleport us back to the mountain."

Everyone, including Blizzard started to glow white. A few second later and all were teleported away.

 **Coastal village of the north "Bronze Coast".**

The dock is alone, not even a rat runs through the decks, nobody seems to be near, only the warriors that approach the main winery of the Society of Darkness.

Skye: "The road is clear."

The four warriors approach stealthily, ready for whatever they find.

Michael: "This is where they brought the last load of star metal, I have no doubt, I watch them for hours."

Marshall: "I do not understand, if this is the place, why does not he have surveillance?"

Everyone is silent for a minute, until at last Lance says something.

Lance: "Because surely this is a trap ... they must be waiting for us inside."

Skye: "Are you sure the plan will work?"

Lance: "That's right, it will work ... and we can trust him ... I am completely sure he will arrive on time."

The four warriors stand in front of the door, Marshall sighs, and finally opens it.

Marshall: "Ok, let's get going."

The warriors enter, and slowly walk to the back, where a boat of the society of darkness is seen, and at his side, a huge amount of star metal.

Marshall: "I can not believe what I see!"

Cloud: "That does not surprise me ..."

The warriors of the light turn around, and they see approaching Millicen, Ken and Cloud.

Millicen: "You were right, Cloud, finally they came to us."

Ken: "Ken and Michael ... finally you decided it's time to accompany your family."

Lance instinctively places Michael behind him, but the boy does not seem to be afraid of Ken, on the contrary, it seems that Michael does not plan to leave his father alone.

Cloud: "Right now, Marshall, the only thing I have not decided is whether to eliminate you with a black hole spell, or just ..."

At that moment, a dark energy gun very similar to Cat appears in Cloud's right hand, and immediately he shoots Marshall, Marshall realizes just in time, and he manages to step aside, the bullet Dark energy impact on a table, and dissolved into a shadow beam.

Cloud: "Just shoot you for daring to touch my daughter."

Marshall: "Skye is not an item of your property! Ice spell! Cold Stakes! "

A rain of ice stakes is triggered by Marshall directly against Cloud, but Cloud does not seem to flinch, he eludes them very easily, in just seconds, Cloud wields his sword of swordsmanship, which is enveloped in black flames, Marshall realizes , and he also wields his saber, but Cloud turned out to be faster, managing to make a cut in the young wizard's left arm.

Marshall: (Screaming) "AAAAAH!"

Cloud: "The elegance of the battle and the power of magic are on my side, it is very ironic that a garbage like you try to use magic and a sword, we are completely different ... and I'm going to show you."

Skye begins to fly and prepares to cast a north wind spell, but she can not do it, because an arrow passes in front of her.

Millicen: "Heaven, they did not teach you not to interrupt Daddy?"

Lance looks at the two warriors, wishing to help him, but at that moment, Ken shoots him an arrow, which only has a very small explosion.

Ken: "Do not think I forgot about you two, that was just a pyrotechnic arrow, but the next one will not be so nice."

Marshall runs directly against Cloud, and he hits his sword with the sword of the dark sorcerer, at the moment both of them clash their swords, Cloud punches him in the stomach to Marshall, Marshall spits out the pain, Cloud at that moment summons a spell of dark dagger, and he nails it in the left arm of Water sorcerer. Marshall immediately understands that it is a magical poison, so he kicks Cloud in the face, making the dark sorcerer wobble and fall down some stairs, Marshall takes advantage of that moment to apply to himself a spell of healing, but he knows that because of the poison now he is at a disadvantage.

Skye casts a cold wind spell, freezing Millicen's arrows, but the dark warrior takes one of her arrows, places it on her back, and it transforms into a sort of glider, which Millicen uses to attack from above. Skye, Millicen begins to shoot various Arrows from the air, some explode, others are arrows of acid, even some of those arrows contain poison. Skye understands that she is at a disadvantage on the solid ground, so she takes flight. Being on top, Skye smiles, and uses a leaf-dance spell, as she does so, many leaves of nearby trees of all kinds begin to fly around Millicen, the dark commander tries to get out, but in doing so, the leaves begin to make several small cuts, one is imperceptible, but many, it becomes an extremely painful sensation.

Millicen: "AAAAAAH! Damn Witch!

Skye: "For your information, I am a fairy!"

Millicen falls to the ground, she is knocked out by pain.

Meanwhile, Ken begins to shoot Lance and Michael a series of explosive arrows.

Ken: "Come on Lance ... perhaps you do not want your innocent little son to go out and play?"

Lance thinks as fast as he can how to get rid of Ken, because the plan to take the star metal has a time limit, and the time starts to run out. At that moment, Michael catches Lance's attention, Lance looks at what his son has in hand, and he understands immediately.

Lance: "Do it!"

Michael nods, and immediately runs hidden by some boxes, while Lance uses his special ability, and nearby steel is concentrated in his right arm, along with some copper wires. Just as the last wire sticks to Lance's arm, Ken appears in front of him.

Ken: "Playing with that strange ability of your phenomenon? Should you escape when you could, at least I would have had a good hunt, your last words? "

Lance: "I'll just say ... enjoy the spark!"

Lance shoots from the device that he created in his arm two copper wires, and in doing so, a strong electric shock hits Ken.

Ken: "AAAAAAAAAH!"

The electric shock causes Ken to fall away from Lance.

Ken: (aching) "Cursed phenomenon!"

But when Ken tries to stand up, he sees Michael in front of him, who smiles at him and places a small metal box in front of him. Ken knows that Michael has the same abilities as his father, but this boy's imagination can be ... dangerous.

Michael: "Enjoy the surprise!"

Michael runs quickly and moves away, the box opens, and something unexpected emerges.

Ken: "A surprise doll?"

But it is not any surprise doll, the doll shoots a copper wire to the side, when Ken looks around, he realizes that he is surrounded by many of those surprise boxes, and all the dolls shoot copper wires, which they connect with each other, when the last doll connects, sparks start to come out in the wires, and it is at that moment that Ken understands what is happening.

Ken: "Rays!"

Michael: "That's right!"

From outside the dock, even from the ocean, for many miles, you can see a great white glow, and later, you see Ken unconscious, alive, but out of combat.

Lance: "Michael! Almost no time, we must start! "

Lance and Michael approach the star metal, and prepare, as if they will wait for something.

Marshall continues with his healing spell, he is already free of poison, but his strength diminished, and it will take him hours to recover. But he does not have hours, because Cloud appears, very angry, concentrating energy in his left hand.

Cloud: "Dark spell! Sinister fire! "

A large flare leaves Cloud's hand in Marshall's direction, Marshall only has a few seconds to defend himself.

Marshall: "Fire Spell! Wall of fire!"

Marshall defends himself with his own fire spell, but being its opposite element, and finding it weak, the spell takes much of its energy, Marshall is safe from the sinister fire spell, but now he is weaker than before.

Marshall: "Rays! Eclipse warned Kaiser and me, the spells with our opposing elements take more of our energy, so we should not use them when we are weak. "

Cloud: "That's a wise lesson, too bad you can not apply it in the future ... Dark Spell! Acid rain! "

A lot of Acid goes to where Marshall is, but he can not move. However, he receives the help he needs.

Skye: "Wind spell! Blizzard! "

Skye makes Marshall fly with the wind, the acid falls without damaging it, after that, Skye leaves him on the floor, at his side. But Cloud does not look happy at all.

Cloud: "Do you still dare to protect this parasite? If the only way to make you understand is to eliminate it, I will gladly do it! Dark spell! Shadow stake! "

Cloud is about to throw several shadows stabs against Marshall, but the two warriors of light stand up together, angry, both of them are annoyed by Cloud's possessive attitude.

Marshall: "Water Spell!"

Skye: "Wind Spell!"

Marshall and Skye: "Mystic Typhoon!"

Cloud is very surprised by what he sees, the Mystical Typhon is a high level spell, this spell can only be invoked by water sorcerers or wind sorcerers, its effect can be devastating, and they both summoned it, Cloud tries to defend against powerful Typhoon, but being a double spell, the typhoon throws Cloud into the air. The Dark Sorcerer falls heavily destroying many boxes. Cloud is very sore, but that only made his anger grow. But Just at that moment, a strange metallic ship appears on the dock, destroying everything in its path, and when it is near the star metal, many pulleys appear and lift the star metal, placing it inside the ship.

Cloud: "But what the hell!"

At that moment, an adolecente dressed Pirate appears in the prow of the ship, with his black hat, a red bandana on his neck, holding a sword in his hand.

Lance: "It was about time you showed up Arrby!"

The young pirate only smiles, and throws several ropes, which hold the warriors of light.

Arrby: "It's time to board my friends! We have the booty! It's time to put it to good use! "

The warriors of the light approach the strange ship, while the commanders of the society of darkness look incredulous at what is happening, not only did they lose the fight, but they are also losing all the metal Star.

Arrby: "This is only a small reprisal for what you did to Captain Sid Swashbuckle ... this is just part of what awaits you ... society of darkness ... Shoot cannon!"

From one side of the strange ship, a cannon comes out, and it shoots, causing the dock to begin to collapse, when Millicen, Ken Cloud can look, the strange ship is simply not there anymore.

Cloud: "DAMN!"

Minutes later, the warriors are on the high seas, far from the dock.

Skye: "So the third member we had to recruit was Arrby."

Marshall: "I suppose so, Bright Lady said that we would recognize them, two were relatives, and the third would come from the sea."

Lance: "Then ... in your camp we can make the armor to recover the kingdom."

Marshall: "That's right, our camp is in the northern mountains, near the top. But, how will we get there quickly? "

Arrby: "Do not worry, comrades! This ship has more surprises than you can imagine. "

Arrby walks to a lever, and activates it, and in the highest part, appear two large hot air balloons.

Arrby: "We will fly to our destination! If you'll excuse me, I must steer the ship! "

Arrby walks to the bow, to steer the ship.

Skye: "Arrby seems very nice."

Marshall: "I only have one question, he mentioned a Captain Sid Swashbuckle, who is he?"

Lance: "That will have to ask Arrby, but not right now, there's a story behind it, and it does not have a happy ending."

Michael: "Dad, we should check the star metal."

Lance and Michael go to check the star metal they managed to rescue, while Marshall and Skye are left alone, reclining in a corner of the ship, watching the stars, hugging tenderly, and kissing passionately ... loving each other with all their heart.

Camp of the Warriors of Light, Mountains of the North.

Bright Lady is looking at an image of Arrby's Boat in the Book of Knowledge, when she closes it, you can see that she is not alone, Queen Prism is at her side.

Queen Prism: "So Marshall and Skye were successful."

Bright Lady: "It's good news, do not you think?"

Queen Prism: "However ..."

The two sovereigns leave the cabin, and they can see Katie taking care of the injuries of the Team that went to Delta Island.

Queen Prism: "Not everything is good news, The Island and the Delta Guard were destroyed, the relics are at the bottom of the sea, and Half Moon and his commanders murdered Cody. Cat is very upset to see Cody sacrifice himself for the ... Starlock is very sad to lose someone again to the Society of Darkness, and Blizzard ... practically lost everything ... Blizzard was already emotionally hurt, but upon learning that Ace she was the traitor ... her heart broke. "

Bright Lady can not contradict Queen Prism, the warriors ... including her sister Eclipse are very affected.

Bright Lady: "However, it was not a total loss."

Queen Prism: "That was not a total loss? In what way was it not? "

Bright Lady: "This is not going to defeat them ... they will all get stronger ... besides, the Delta Guard has not disappeared ..."

Queen Prism looks back, and she smiles when she realizes what Bright Lady is talking about.

Bright Lady: "Two legitimate members of the Delta Guard are still alive and on our side, with them, the Delta Guard will one day be reborn."

 **Author notes: Cat: And there you have it. Not every mission will be a success. But what doesn't kill us make us stronger. And failing only make you seek victory. I want to thank marcogalmich for making me write this chapter with him. It feelings great. Until next time.**

 **Author notes: Marco: Sometimes we succeed, sometimes we do not ... What makes us strong is to face everything that comes our way, we will be stronger in the end. And I must add that I am very happy that my Great Friend Cat is back!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes from the authors: The pain of a loss has affected some members of the Warriors of Light, and although one mission was a success, another was not. What will the future hold for warriors?**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: Cat: Control of Kat. Silver: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: Skye: Mystic Typhoon Katie: for being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: Zuma: tidal wave sword. Rocky: Energy Arrows.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: Elemental Dragons, Mystic Typhoon. Kaiser: Elemental Griffins, to be discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism, Arrby, Lance, Michael, Blizzard.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Darkness.**

 **Village of the Clan Claw of Gold, Forest of the North of the Kingdom.**

The warriors of the Light are waiting while Queen Silver Heart uses her healing spell on Shadow, but the words of the Queen of the Golden Claw Clan still ring in Silver's head ...

"Shadow and Silver Fang are brothers, Shadow is his older brother, and that spear that Shadow carries, is the same one that eliminated Silver a while ago!"

Silver already knew that Shadow was a dark commander, he knew that Shadow had to do with the elimination of his other self, but now, he discovers that Shadow is his brother.

Queen Lucario: "It seems that Silver does not feel very well."

Cam: "How could he imagine that his own brother eliminated him ... or rather, his brother eliminated Silver from our dimension."

They do not know it, but in its own dimension, Silver knows the wolf version of Shadow, and Rubble knows it, the young knight approaches his friend, trying to cheer him up.

Rubble: "Silver, you know that Shadow is on our side, since he saved me from that wolf in the night, he has not done anything but help us."

Silver: "But ... he is my brother ... and he ..."

Rubble: "Are you doubting Shadow Silver?"

Silver can not answer Rubble, he feels confused at the moment, he wants to protect all his friends, but first he behaved strangely against the leader of the dark soldiers, and now this. Silver at this moment really feels confused.

Silver Heart: "Alright, Ok, I've already eliminated the poison from your body."

Shadow only looks at Silver Heart, he is grateful, but at the same time, he feels bad not having the confidence of his mother. Shadow feels disappointed in himself a long time ago, but he has never spoken about it. At that moment, Silver approaches Shadow, and if he thinks about it, he asks Shadow the question that has been troubling him.

Silver: "So your spear was the one that killed me ... or rather with the Silver of this dimension ... tell me ... how was it?"

Shadow seems confused by the question, and looks surprised at Silver.

Silver: "Maybe you do not understand me? Let me clarify the point ... Did you attack him head on? You attacked him with treachery? More dark soldiers attacked He and you just exterminated him?"

Shadow: "S... Silver, that's not what happened."

Silver: (Screaming) "Then what the hell was what happened ?! I have tried to understand it! I have tried to accept the fact that you abandoned the Society of Darkness! But now we discover that your spear exterminates me in this dimension, and the flame of your spear is still black! "

Shadow for the first time in a long time feels nervous, he does not know how to answer Silver his questions, much less know if Silver will believe him. Just when the discussion seems to become more aggressive, Rubble intervenes, separating the newly discovered brothers.

Rubble: "Enough! Stop right now! Silver! That is not what we come to do! And Shadow is on our side ... or do you still doubt it ?! "

Silver looks at Rubble, and begins to calm down, he feels surprised by his attitude, it's the second time in a single day that Silver's behavior becomes aggressive, and that starts to make him nervous.

Queen Lucario: "Rubble is right, this is not the reason why we are here."

Silver Heart: "Certainly, I already knew that this could not be the family reunion with my children that I've always wanted ... after all, not all wishes come true."

Queen Lucario: "Come on my friend, what you say is ..."

Silver Heart: "What I say is a reality, let's see, where I start, My ex-husband is one of the two most loyal dark generals in the service of Cerberus and Half Moon ... One of my sons disappeared by courtesy of the spear that his older brother carries, which, by the way, was at that time to become one of the dark commanders enemies of the kingdom ... yes ... definitely the Kingdom of Adventure Bay has high hopes! "

Silver and Shadow look at Silver Heart surprised. The response of the Golden Claw Clan Queen to an unrealized question seems to take both of them off guard.

Queen Lucario: "Silver Heart, I understand your point, I know that you have suffered a lot, and I know that for that reason you have tried to keep the entire Golden Claw Clan hidden and safe, but the time has come to take action . "

Silver Heart: (With a disappointed tone) "And for what? With what reason? What would be the objective? "

Shadow steps forward, while Silver watches him.

Shadow: "Mother ... I ask you ..."

But before Shadow can finish the sentence, Silver Heart punches his older son in the face, knocking him to the ground. Silver is very surprised by the action of Silver Heart, but is also surprised by the other image he sees, Shadow does not get up from the ground, Shadow only looks at Silver Heart without being able to say a word. Silver sees Shadow for the first time with a vulnerable attitude, Silver approaches Shadow and helps him stand up, and when he does, Silver realizes that Shadow is trembling.

Silver Heart: "You have no right to ask me anything! You are the reason for this problem! And the only thing I can feel for you right now is just disappointment! "

Shadow is simply speechless, he is living in this moment his personal nightmare.

Rubble: "Majesty! Queen Silver Heart, we can understand what you feel, but we guarantee that Shadow is different. "

Shadow looks at Rubble gratefully, while Silver puts his right hand on his shoulder in support. Cam smiles too, supporting Shadow, and Queen Lucario steps forward.

Queen Lucario: "Silver Heart, we all understand your point, but I myself have witnessed the change of Shadow, besides, this is not just about this topic. The Golden Claw Clan could be a great help for the liberation of the Kingdom. "

Silver Heart looks at everyone present, she did not expect Queen Lucario to support Shadow, and Silver seems to trust her brother, but perhaps what has most attracted the attention of the Golden Claw Clan Queen, is that a human knight trusted so completely in Shadow, Rubble.

Silver Heart: "This I must think about ... it's not a decision that I should take lightly ..."

Queen Silver Heart withdraws to think privately, while the Light Warriors remain silent, all thinking about what just happened, although, apparently, Queen Lucario does not seem so surprised.

Queen Lucario: (Thinking) {Well, the Silver Heart Reaction does not surprise me, I hope I did not make a mistake and everything went well.}

 **Camp of the Society of Darkness, Forest of the North of the Kingdom.**

The dark soldiers are finishing off their leader from the rock, after the fight they had with the Warriors of Light, and after their defeat, the leader of these WereWolf soldiers, Poison Claw, is still furious at the result.

Poison Claw: "Hurry up soldiers! Free me from this rock! "

Soldier Werewolf Dark: "We tried Sir, but the rock that Warrior of Light use is very hard."

Gloom: (Angry) "This is just pathetic!"

The dark soldiers turn to see, and they are surprised to discover that Gloom has reached their camp, but are more surprised to discover that Gloom does not come alone, he is accompanied by the Sultan Minotaur Knight, and also, with the two dark commanders comes someone else ... fearsome, Cerberus. Upon seeing them, the dark soldiers immediately kneel, trembling at the presence of the God of Darkness. Gloom walks towards Poison Claw, and when he arrives at the side of the leader of the dark detachment, something happens that impresses the soldiers. Gloom's eyes turn red, he transforms into Werewolf, and Gloom allows his soldiers to see for a few seconds one of his darkest secret skills, Bloody Moon. Immediately, Gloom uses his claws, and he cuts the rock that imprisons Poison Claw as if it were paper, after that, Gloom returns to normal.

Gloom: (With contempt) "It is humiliating that you have allowed yourself to be defeated by the enemy in such a pathetic way!"

The dark soldiers try to answer, but they keep silent, as Cerberus walks towards them, with a look that would freeze the blood of the bravest.

Cerberus: "I just want to know one thing ... this was made by one of the demigods of the Warriors of Light?"

Poison Claw: (Swallowing) "Yes ... yes majesty, this was what the one called Silver Fang ... but ..."

Sultan: "But what ?! Speak once! That your king expects an answer! "

Poison Claw: "That Warrior seemed beside himself ... as if a shadow possessed him."

Cerberus is truly annoyed by what he hears, but at the same time, he seems to smile. The god of Darkness raises his left hand, and a dark vapor moves over one of the dark soldiers who failed, the dark soldier only screams in terror and great pain, while simply he is dissolved in the air, before the terrified look of the other dark soldiers.

Cerberus: "That humiliating defeat should cost the lives of all of you, however, the information you have given me seems very interesting ... Gloom, Sultán, I want everyone to prepare, after all, I think it's time to make a courtesy visit to the Claw of Gold Clan. I think it's time for them to begin to understand what happens to those who do not follow the orders of their leaders. Do not you think so, Gloom? "

Gloom just smiles at Cerberus, bowing.

Gloom: "You already listened to your majesty! Everyone should prepare immediately, The Golden Claw Clan waits for our visit! "

All the dark soldiers begin to prepare for the battle, especially Poison Claw, because at that moment he has only one thing on his mind ... revenge.

 **Mountain of North, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

The remaining warriors of light on the mountain Try to stay in training to be ready in case they need to fulfill some mission, for example, the Summoners practice with their allies, but King Samuel is reading some old books, in which It tells the story of the legendary beasts of the Kingdom, while he does it, he approaches the Queen Prism.

Prism: "What is Samuel doing?"

Samuel: "A little Research, as you already know, there are many types of mystical and legendary beasts in the kingdom."

Prism: "I know the legends, and I also know that getting the help of these legendary beasts is extremely difficult."

Samuel: "That's right, it's extremely difficult, but it's not impossible at all, after all, Melody has a legendary Fire Dragon on her side, and she also has the help of a mystical Ice Dragon. And on the other hand Tracker already has the support of the legendary Ursa. "

Prism: "What is it that Samuel is planning?"

King Samuel just smiles, still reading if he books.

Samuel: "Summoners can have three allies as a limit, I believe it is time for the warriors of light who are summoners to obtain their allies."

 **Zone near the village of Prince Kaidon II.**

Overnight. Things continued frantically in the camp. All the soldiers were training to increase their fighting skills, thanks to the help of the warriors of light, they become stronger every minute.

In the morning, at dawn they would head for the village of Prince Kaidon II to win it back and tear it from the clutches of the ivory legion, even though it would be a very difficult battle, none of the soldiers intended to look back . Even before death they would not show fear or fear.

Sekda : "Archers ... hit!"

Sekda lowered her hand to signal the archers to shoot arrows, and they did so. The young warrior noticed a great improvement in the archers' aim.

Sekda: "Congratulations! Your goal has improved a lot! "

Shortly after, Drake arrived and took Sekda to his tent to discuss with her and the other warriors on the strategy to be used in the attack.

The girl followed Drake into the tent, sat down next to Chase and Ryder. The warriors would have expected to feel that their strategy, that is to attack frontally, would work, but in reality there was bad news.

Kaiser: "Guys, unfortunately Drake and I have bad news about the strategy."

Chase: "And would it be?"

Drake: "We suspect that the ivory legion expects our frontal attack , and if this were to happen, we will condemn the lives of more than six hundred soldiers to death. How we should change strategy."

Ryder: "So what do you propose?"

Drake: "The village of Prince Kaidon II is located between two hills. Half of our archers will attack on the right hill, while the rest on the left , in this way will neutralize the sentinels on the walls . In the meantime we would have enough time to enter the city."

Ryder : "And do you think this plan will work?"

Drake's mood changed immediately. In reality he was not sure that this change of strategy would have given them victory, but perhaps less soldiers would have died because of him. The warrior answered Chase and without saying the real reason for this strategy.

Drake: * sigh * "In this way we would have some small advantage against them, but this battle will be almost impossible to win ... we just have to hope that everything goes according to plan."

After about ten minutes of discussing the Plan, all the warriors of light retreated to their tents to rest. Obviously Drake could not close his eyes, he was too worried not only about the possibility of losing the battle, but also about the possibility of condemning his own soldiers to death, and he would never be forgiven if this happened.

 _ **Meantime...**_

Shira and King Berris, thanks to their furtive skills, managed to enter the city . Fortunately, the guards were distracted by a fire previously created by Carol as a distraction.

Carol: "Who would say that the soldiers of the Ivory legion are so stupid."

Rey Berris: "Luckily for us, they do not believe an attempt at an uprising is possible."

Shira: "It would be better to keep stealth, any mistake could be fatal."

The three warriors warned all citizens to prepare to evade the city and follow them to the new village.

 _ **The following morning...**_

All the soldiers took their weapons and put on their armor. Now the time has come, this day it will be decided who between the legion of ivory and the Rebel army will obtain the victory and who will obtain the defeat. Drake stood before the army and began his speech before the battle.

Drake: "Soldiers! For a long time you have suffered because of Keo and the ivory legion , today is the time to show this world that we haven't afraid of the ivory legion and that only if we are united will no one be able to stop us. Fight for your home, your family and the future of your children. Now let's go outside and send a clear message to Keo ... THIS IS OUR EARTH !"

All the soldiers: "FOR FREEDOM !"

The soldiers arrived near the entrance door, but hid in a thicket not very far . They had to wait until the guards on the walls surrounding the city were distracted.

Sekda arrived with his group on the right hill, while Kaiser on the left hill with the other group of archers. Both groups fired at the same time . The guards were caught unawares by this attack on both sides, they could do nothing against the barrage of arrows.

After about two minutes the guards over the walls were no longer a problem, but nevertheless someone noticed it and sounded the alarm.

At that time Drake and the army managed to create a breach, so that he could enter the city and immediately after the battle began .

The battle at first seemed to be on the side of Rebel army, the entire ivory legion was backing away and it seemed that the victory was very close.

The legion were not afraid of the rebels, but Drake. The entire ivory legion had heard of him and his first fight against Keo, in which he emerged victorious, this made him the most feared adversary of the entire legion .

The ivory legion was retreating, while the rebel army was celebrating their victory, but they did not realize that those soldiers were just a bait.

A powerful explosion destroyed the entire entrance door and appeared to him that Drake did not want to see ... Keo . And he was not alone, with him was also Howl Gray, responsible for the death of Sekda's father.

Keo: * evil laught * "I knew I would find you here."

Drake: "And I knew it would not be such an easy battle."

Keo: "You like our surprise attack. We have sacrificed our weakest soldiers to lure you into our trap, so now I have a new army."

Dark soldiers appeared behind Keo. Those were no longer human beings, by now they had become monsters ready to kill.

The two armies were not very balanced with each other, in fact the Drake exertion was suffering greater losses than those of the obscure soldiers. Despite their continued efforts and intense training, the situation had not changed. The only chance they had to survive was to withdraw.

Chase: "Drake! There are too many enemies. We must withdraw."

Drake wasn't agree at all, for him the battle had just begun, but he also had to think about protecting his soldiers, so he decided to do something risky .

Drake: "Chase. Have the soldiers withdraw. I will stop the dark soldiers."

Chase: "What! Do you want to face Keo alone?"

Drake did not answer only gave a serious look to his ally. It was not a look of revenge and anger, but of determination. As he watched Drake, Chase noticed that beams of light began to surround Drake .

Although he was against it, Chase executed the order, had all the soldiers withdrawn and left Drake alone.

Ryder: "I hope you know what you're doing, Drake."

Meanwhile, Drake held his sword in his hands. Five soldiers who tried to attack him, incredibly with one horizontal shot killed all the soldiers, Howl Gray was shocked, but not Keo.

Howl Gray: "I've never seen anything like it. He killed five soldiers with one shot."

Keo: * evil laught * "Even with the power of values will never be able to counter the power of the Astralix blade. Come on dark soldiers, kill him!"

The rest of the dark soldiers rushed to the attack, but even then Drake killed them all with little effort. When the blade of his sword hit an enemy, the soldier's body went out ashes.

After destroying the remaining dark soldiers it was time to face Keo, but he didn't even have time to turn towards him and Drake was struck by a powerful dark lightning bolt.

Keo: "It's useless to resist Drake, my dark lightning will kill you in a few seconds... WHAT! It is not posible."

Incredibly, the light rays absorbed most of the damage, leaving Drake with a small burn. Normally, an attack launched by the sword Astralix has enough energy to destroy a complete army, but in this case Drake has managed to resist thanks to him receiving the impact on his star Metal sword, otherwise, he may have died.

Drake: "I will not allow you to attack anyone else, if you want to hurt, you can only do it after passing over my corpse!"

Keo just laughs in a sinister way when he hears Drake, mocking the gentleman's words.

Keo: "You really are a pathetic being, but if that is your desire ... take this!

Keo tries to hit him with the Astralix blade, but even this attempt became useless. Drake managed to block the attack . The two knights kept pushing their swords forward in the attempt that one of the two lost his balance, without realizing that their strength was generating an earthquake that razed the whole city to the ground.

Kaiser: "Drake! Stop!"

Upon learning that Drake decided to face Keo again, Kaiser went to look for him to try to stop him, however, he was late, the impact of Keo's demonic power against Drake's sword provoked a cataclysmic effect in the whole area, the settlers and the rebel army are together, but getting so many people out of that place is an almost impossible task. Kaiser sees no other solution, so he takes his right hand to the air.

Kaiser: "Light spell! Bengal Help! "

From the hand of Kaiser, an intense light comes out towards the sky. After that, Kaiser runs directly to the place where Keo and Drake are fighting. Being in front of Keo, Kaiser again casts a spell.

Kaiser: "Spell of Darkness! Wildfire! "

Keo is taken by surprise by that spell, and he covers himself with his arms from the blue fire, while Kaiser takes Drake by the hand and forces him to run in the opposite direction to Keo.

Drake: "What are you doing ?! This is my battle! "

Kaiser: "We do not have time for this! The place is about to be destroyed! "

Kaiser and Drake arrive with the Rebel Army, and just in time, everyone begins to shine, because they have all been invoked by Bright Lady. They all disappear from the place, leaving Keo and Howl Gray angry in the place, completely destroyed.

Keo: "We'll see each other again Drake, this is not our last meeting."

 **Mountains north of Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

Only a few minutes later, all the rebels are safe in the mountains of the North, although Drake wished to finish that battle, at that moment, Cat approaches Drake, and he looks very angry.

Cat: "Did you try to just face Keo again ?!"

Drake: "Yes ... that monster must be stopped!"

Cat: "But not at the cost of your imprudence! You can not risk your life that way! "

Drake: "It was necessary! Someone has to stop Keo! He is no longer human, he is a demon! "

Cat: (With Sarcasm) "Sure, and sacrificing your life is the best solution! Did not you notice that Howl Gray was watching the battle? Everyone saw that Psycho, he could have intervened and he could have killed you! "

Drake is surprised by what he hears, he was so worried about Keo that he did not take into account the dark commander.

At that moment, Sedka approaches them, and she looks extremely worried.

Sedka: "Has anyone seen Kaiser?"

Drake: "To Kaiser? What is not here? "

Sedka: (Sobbing) "No ... we've all searched for him and he's not anywhere ... he does not teleport with us!"

At that moment, Bright Lady approaches them. Cat looks at the Goddess, and worries to see the expression on her face.

Bright Lady: "I do not know how or why it happened, but I could not transport Kaiser ... and I can not feel his aura, I have no idea where he is."

Everyone swallows to hear that, but one of the warriors looks more worried, and feels guilty, because he was the last one to see Kaiser, and Kaiser helped him out of danger ... Drake.

Drake: (Worried) "Kaiser ...!"

 **Village of the Claw of Gold Clan, Forest of the North of the Kingdom.**

In the village of Clan Claw of Gold, the situation seems somewhat tense. Queen Silver Heart retired in the company of Astrid and the children to think about the current situation, while the Warriors of Light are waiting for their response. However, at that moment, that is not the only answer that all of them now need, Silver sighs deeply, ready to speak, but he is interrupted by Queen Lucario.

Queen Lucario: "You want to know is what happened in the past and why. Or am I wrong, Silver? "

Silver: "And do you know it?"

Queen Lucario shrugs, takes a seat on the shore of the village fountain.

Queen Lucario: "When the war was about to begin, the Werewolds of the whole kingdom were united in one great clan, the Clan Claw of Shade, and all the Werewolf lived under the undisputed leadership of a single Leader ..."

Everyone listens carefully to the story, hoping to understand what could really have caused the distrust of the Golden Claw Clan Queen.

Queen Lucario: "The maximum Leader of that clan is the one who is currently the leader of Clan Claw of Shadow, and that someone, at the moment is one of the cruelest Generals of the Society of the Darkness, and also, at the moment he is one of the most loyal generals of the Dark Kings. "

Rublle: "Maybe you're talking about ..."

Shadow: "Gloom ..."

Queen Lucario: "Queen Silver Heart and Gloom were the leaders of the WereWolf, but when the Dark Kings appeared, Gloom swore undisputed loyalty to them, in exchange for power."

Silver: "How is that possible? I understood that the Werewolf Clan wanted to protect travelers, and they sought justice and fairness ... or at least that's what Bright Lady told me during my training. "

Silver Heart: "That was our goal before ..."

Everyone turns to look behind them, and they all realize that the Golden Claw Clan Queen has returned, she and Astrid were listening.

Silver Heart: "Gloom and I at that time had very serious discussions, and simply, at that time, the Clan broke down. Almost half of the Clan went with Gloom, and the other half stayed. At that time, Silver was already a member of the warriors of light, and automatically, he became Gloom's enemy, and Shadow left with Gloom, he secretly promised that he would find a way to stop his father, but in instead of that ... he eliminated his own younger brother! Shadow eliminated Silver! "

Shadow: "Mother! That was not what happened! I know it's hard to believe. "

Silver Heart: "And as you pretend that I believe you! Your spear was the one that eliminated Silver! And Silver himself said it, the flame of your spear is still black! "

Silver is watching Shadow very closely, but this time, Silver tries to remain calm, and he notices that Shadow seems to tremble, but does not understand why.

Shadow: "I know you do not believe me but ... but I did not want to do that ... in that moment, I could not control my own will. My father, Gloom used one of his most terrible skills on me ... "

Silver: "One of Gloom's most terrible skills? And you could not control your will? "

Queen Lucario: (Surprised) "Alpha Claw! Gloom use in Shadow Alpha Claw! "

Rubble: "I do not understand ... Alpha Claw?"

Queen Lucario: "Alpha Claw is a little known ability in the canine species of the kingdom, with it, the Alpha leader of a Clan can totally control the will of anyone and force him to fulfill all his orders, No one under that control can do anything other than Gloom's will."

Silver Heart: "But ... but the flame of his spear is still black!"

Rubble: "This we have seen before, a short time ago, Kaiser discovered that all star metal weapons react to the emotions of their bearers, for example, the flame of Ryder's sword was turning gray due to his fear that something could happen to us, but Kaiser realized, and he forced Ryder to face that fear. "

Silver: "Eclipse told us something. After Kaiser and Ryder fought, Ryder finally confronted his fear, and the flame of his sword was again White, and perhaps, more powerful. "

Cam: "In that case, if the flame reacts to the emotions of the weapon's bearer, then, Shadow's spear ..."

Shadow: "My spear reacts to my fear! Yes! My fear of not being able to face Gloom and hurt innocents! He made me hurt my own little brother! "

Gloom: "And I allowed him to be aware at the same time of what he was doing himself."

Everyone seems surprised to hear the voice of their enemy, all present see the commanders of the society of Darkness, led by the same Cerberus, who smiles while listening to Gloom speak.

Gloom: "I discovered that Shadow was planning to betray me. First he deludedly intended me to betray his majesty, but when Shadow realized that would never happen, Shadow began planning the moment to leave my army, and Shadow also planned how to deliver information about our plans. to Silver, but ... Sadly, Shadow did not know that he was about to fulfill the most important mission of his life. "

Everyone looks astonished at Gloom, the explanation that the Dark General is giving them is full of cruelty and coldness. But the most affected seems to be Queen Silver Heart, because now she is discovering the truth about the disappearance of Silver, and the truth about Shadow.

Silver Heart: "Miserable Vermin! You used Alpha Claw in your own son! You made your own son end the life of his own younger brother! "

Gloom: (Smiling ominously) "I only made him do his duty, he was just one of my pawns!"

Silver is completely in Shock, he now understands Shadow's attitude, why Shadow seemed not to want to get away from them, but at the same time, he seemed unable to get close, his own father used Shadow to finish off his younger brother, and allowed That he lived that inside I know himself.

Silver: "For that reason Shadow avoids as much as possible becoming Werewolf ... that's why he did not want to use his skills to the fullest."

Gloom: (Grinning and shrugging) "It's a pity your skills are wasted, but what else could I expect from such a weak son."

Silver Heart: "You! Miserable! You are going to pay for this! You provoked the whole kingdom to see Shadow as the greatest traitor in history! "

At that moment, Cerberus begins to applaud, smiling in a sinister way, as he steps forward.

Cerberus: "That is a moving story, I do not get tired of listening to it, and it seems appropriate to listen to it at this moment, because now, the decision is yours alone, Queen Silver Heart. You must surrender the command of the Golden Claw Clan to Gloom, as it always should have been, otherwise, well, your clan will have a tragic fate. "

Everyone looks at Cerberus surprised by his request, but Silver Heart's response is immediate.

Silver Heart: "They must be crazy if you think we're going to give in to their stupid demands!"

Cerberus only begins to laugh while his allies begin to advance.

Cerberus: "I really thought you would be smarter Queen Silver Heart, but it seems that I was wrong, so we'll have to have fun with you, everyone will be eliminated."

Quickly Silver Heart takes Astrid's hand and immediately she gives him an order.

Silver Heart: "Astrid! You and your children make sure that all of our Clan evacuate the village immediately! "

Astrid just nods looking into the eyes of her Queen, and she and her children begin to run to fulfill the order of their Queen, but in front of her appears the same command of the dark soldiers that I try to hurt her and her children.

Poison Claw: "You're not going anywhere! We still have pending issues! "

But when Poison Claw attacks Astrid with his poisonous claws, Cam interposes using his sword, obstructing the attack.

Cam: "You're a miserable, you're not going to lay a hand on anyone ... And you Astrid, I suggest you complete the order of your queen."

Astrid and her children agree, and run to start the evacuation of the Village, Poison Claw is about to run after her, but Cam stops her.

Cam: "You're not going to leave this place ... I'll be your opponent!"

Poison Claw: "You are an impertinent human! I will make you regret having intervened! "

Silver: "We can not allow them to intervene in the evacuation of the village, Rubble, do you think you can take care of Sultan?"

The young knight looks for a few seconds at the knight minotaur, and although the little boy swallows to notice the difference in size, try to smile with confidence.

Rubble: "They say that the bigger they are, the stronger the fall ... I guess I'll have to prove it."

Silver Heart: "In that case, I'm going to teach a lesson to Gloom's miserable ..."

Shadow: "I will not let you fight alone mother ..."

Silver: "In that case, I suppose that leaves us to Queen Lucario and to me against Cerberus ..."

Queen Lucario: "It will not be easy ..."

Silver: "I just hope we get the time we need for the evacuation."

Cerberus: (Smiling) "So you dared to decide against those who are going to fight? Well, I suppose we can allow them that privilege ... "

Without warning, Sultan takes a very long leap, holding his sword covered in black flames, Rubble realizes just in time, and he uses his ax to repel the attack.

Sultan: "You are not Chase, but I can definitely kill you too, and be much easier."

Rubble: "Do not underestimate me!"

Sultán only begins to laugh of the small Rubble, and again he attacks him with his sword, both gentlemen begin a fight of clash of arms, which when coming into contact, gather many sparks around them. Sultán takes to Rubble by one of its legs and throws it with all its force against a nearby hut, and with the impact, one of the walls is broken in pieces.

Rubble: "AAAAAAHG!"

It is the first time that Rubble feels so much pain, normally everyone protects him for being the youngest of the team, but this time, he is fighting alone. Rubble stands up, staggering, without letting go of his ax, and looking at Sultan, without fear.

Sultán: "You are not more than a small boy playing at being adult, you do not have opportunity against me, but I will be benevolent ..."

Sultán points out Rubble is his left hand, and immediately, he invokes his main skill.

Sultán: "Encierro de Cristal!"

Immediately Rubble is completely enclosed in one of Sultan's magic crystals.

Sultan: "Now you will be part of the eternal collection of His Majesty ..."

But when Sultan is about to retire, something happens that greatly surprises him. Inside the Crystal, Rubble begins to move his head and his left hand.

Rubble: "No ... Do not underestimate me! Diamond Fist! "

Rubble at that moment reveals his new special ability, which he was practicing for a long time, before leaving the Knight's Castle, Chase, Rubble and Ryder learned that the three of them each had a hidden ability, but to learn it, they three should practice on their own, that's why the knights' workouts were so arduous, and Rubble's skill is based on concentrating all his strength and spiritual energy on his left fist, which starts to glow brightly, and after a few seconds , Rubble's hand is covered with the Spiritual Diamond, with which he is able to destroy Sultan's magic crystal and liberate himself.

Rubble: "Your magic crystals do not scare me! Now you will have to face my Diamond Fist and my Ax. "

Sultan: (Smiling) "Interesting! To have accomplished that feat you must have used a great amount of spiritual energy. I wonder how much longer you can fight? "

Rubble: "Why do not you find out?

Again both knights begin a weapons clash attack, which none seems to want to lose.

Meanwhile, Cam runs against Poison Claw, invoking three clones of himself, one of the clones jumps and attacks the Dark Commander with several daggers, which Poison Claw dodges, while the second clone shoots several arrows, causing Poison Claw to move away a little.

Poison Claw: "I will not let you keep interfering!"

Poison Claw at that moment changes to his Werewolf form, and he throws himself at Cam, but Cam moves as fast as possible, and dodges him, while the third clone gets in Poison Claw's path, at that moment, the Werewolf attacks him with his poisonous claw, and immediately, the Clone gives an expression of pain and disappears.

Poison Claw: "Your pathetic clones are not going to stop me, as soon as I destroy them all, I'll finish with your pathetic existence!"

Cam: "Your threats do not intimidate me, if you have something to tell me, I would prefer it to be something that is important."

Poison Claw runs quickly against the second clone of Cam, which shoots many arrows of various types, one of the arrows explodes on the side of the Werewolf, throwing a large cloud of purple smoke, Poison Claw touches part of the purple smoke, but not he takes it into account, and he again eliminates another Cam Clone.

Poison Claw: "That's definitely a pathetic performance, but no matter what you do, as soon as I'm done with you, I'll go for Astrid, and I'll finish what you interrupted."

Cam: "You talk too much, but I'm still waiting."

Again Poison Claw runs against the last Clone of Cam. The clone jumps on the roofs of the Village and throws several daggers and Kunais against Poison Claw, this causes the Werewolf to have to slow down, but he does not stop, when he is near the clone of Cam, Poison Claw takes a leap very high, takes the Clone and throws it against some rocks, but not before causing many wounds. At the moment when the clone touches the rocks, it explodes and disappears into the air. Poison Claw at that moment manages to get to where Cam is, immediately he tries to hit him with his poisonous claws, but Cam manages to dodge it, however, Poison Claw manages to give a very strong kick to Cam, and after that, the Werewolf bites the warrior's right arm, causing a serious injury.

Cam: "Ok ... Choco was right, nobody is totally indestructible ..."

Poison Claw: "That was just a common bite ... you have no idea what my poison can do."

Cam: "Well ... I recognize that it is a very well-founded threat ... it's a pity that you no longer have the time to fulfill that threat."

Poison Claw: "You must be mad with despair to think that you will be saved from me ... now, you must die!"

The Werewolf raises his left claw ready to strike a fatal blow at Cam, but when he is about to touch a warrior, his arm is petrified on a purple-colored rock.

Poison Claw: (Surprised) "But what the hell is what is happening ?!"

Cam: "I created three clones, but two of them were defensive and one was offensive, the clone that you destroyed that threw the cloud of purple smoke was an offensive type clone, and that purple colored vapor was a special petrifying vapor, created by Choco. "

Poison Claw notices that his legs and waist are completely petrified, and he just stares at Cam with hatred.

Cam: "I've always bragged about my strength and resistance, but Choco was right, nobody is invincible, and I checked with you, that chemist gave me Choco for an emergency, as now, you only have a few seconds of life, all the damage you caused you are about to pay. "

Poison Claw: "Damn Human! I swear that this you will regret! Your species will be exterminated, and you with it! "

Cam: "It's a pity that you will not live to see that ..."

Poison Claw at that time completely petrified, thus ending the existence of the cruel Werewolf, and ending the battle for the time being. Cam just sits down and begins to apply a tourniquet on his own arm to stop the bleeding from his wound.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver Heart launches to attack Gloom, but the Leader of the Werewolf immediately demonstrates why he has that rank. Gloom very easily avoids the attacks of his ex-wife and his eldest son.

Gloom: "They are really pathetic, this is due to the separation of our Clan, but if you send me the Silver Heart command, I can return it to its glory, I can even consider directing them to my side, and we could also arrange that Shadow become a dark commander, as he always must have been.

Silver Heart only looks at Gloom with great disappointment, but Shadow's reaction is more aggressive.

Shadow: "You're definitely crazy!"

Silver Heart transforms into its wolf form, majestic, with completely white fur as silver, and runs against Gloom.

Gloom: "Pathetic ... but if that's what you two want, so be it!"

Gloom transformed into Werewolf and immediately runs at full speed, first kicks Silver Heart, with which he throws it to the ground, seeing that, Shadow takes his spear, which is wrapped in black flames and attacks Gloom. Gloom dodges the attack, and quickly and repeatedly attacks Shadow, Shadow receives many attacks from his father's clutches, but at the last moment, he manages to take his father's claw, and he throws it against the source of the center From the Village, leaving her turned to pieces, Gloom stands smiling, looking at his eldest son.

Gloom: "Very good! Very well done Shadow! I knew that you had great potential! We just have to direct that potential on the right path! "

Silver Heart realizes what Gloom is about to do, but it's too late. Gloom's eyes begin to glow in a blood red color, he stands up, and without stopping looking at Shadow, he applies his control technique to Shadow.

Gloom: "Alpha Claw!"

Shadow: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gloom starts applying the terrible control technique back on Shadow, Shadow's fear is coming true.

Silver Heart: "How could you do this ?!"

Gloom: "He is my son, and he will fulfill all the orders I give him, even if for that it is necessary to control his pathetic will ... and now, it is time for Shadow to face his mother ... Shadow! Exterminate Silver Heart! "

Silver Heart watches Shadow slowly approach her, but she notices something different in Gloom's control over Shadow, this control does not seem to be total, it's as if Shadow was struggling within himself.

Silver Heart: "Shadow?"

Shadow walks very slowly, and his spear is covered by black flames, but his spear is held back.

Gloom: "Come on Shadow! Why this slowness? Finish with her! "

Shadow goes one step further, but immediately, he stops.

Gloom: "Shadow ... I demand that you fulfill my orders!"

Shadow: "N ... No!"

Silver Heart and Gloom look very surprised at Shadow, never any Werewolf has managed to resist Gloom's Alpha Claw technique, never, until now.

Gloom: "But how is this possible ?!"

Silver Heart: "Shadow is resisting!"

Shadow: (With pain) "You ... You're not going to control me again ... Nor are you going to force me to harm any innocent person again!"

At that moment, Shadow transforms into Werewolf, and his eyes begin to shine like the full moon, and these change. Silver Heart recognizes what is happening, amazed.

Gloom: "Impossible! This is unprecedented!

Silver Heart: "Shadow is using Moon Eyes for the first time!"

Shadow: (With pain and angry) "You ... You're not going to get away with yours! AAAAAAH! "

At that time, Shadow is completely free of Gloom's Alpha Claw technique. Shadow takes his spear again and it is engulfed in flames, but, the flames of Shadow's spear are no longer black, the flames have changed, now they are dazzling White. "

Gloom: (Furious) "Nobody has ever been freed from my technique, but you will not live long enough to tell!"

Gloom attacks Shadow with his claws swiftly, but Shadow manages to dodge his father, Shadow attacks him with his spear, and manages to make a cut in the skin of Gloom's leg, which makes the Dark General enrage more. Gloom takes Shadow by his arms and throws him into a cabin, turning her shattered. Shadow Jumps from the cabin and runs quickly, giving a direct blow to Gloom, which throws him against the clock tower, which leaves a hole with his figure. Shadow prepares to attack again, but at that moment, Shadow feels a lot of pain throughout his body and returns to his human form.

Gloom: "As it is the first time that you use Ojos de Luna, and in fact, you learned them at this moment, it is natural that you reach your limit so fast."

Shadow only looks at Gloom with contempt, but he Warrior of the Light can not move.

Gloom: "But do not worry, I'll end your existence, and very soon, Silver and the rest of the warriors of light are going to join you in oblivion."

Silver Heart: "I do not believe it! Mystic Spell! Astral Earthquake! "

At that moment, a small earthquake happens under Gloom's feet, and he jumps out of the cracks that appear, finding himself in a safe place, Gloom looks at his ex-wife with contempt.

Silver Heart: "The battle still does not end sky ... and I swear to you that you will regret having put your dirty claws on our children."

Gloom: "Damn Witch! I'll remind you who's the boss! "

The two Werewolf leaders continue their fight while Shadow watches them on the floor, aching.

On the other hand, Silver and Queen Lucario are fighting against Cerberus, but the difference in power is evident. Silver throws his enchanted daggers, but with a wave of his hand, Cerberus diverts them and throws them against Silver himself. Silver manages to hold the daggers, but at the same time he is thrown against some trees by Cerberus, Queen Lucario tries to strike a claw blow in the face of the Dark King, but Cerberus only dodges him, he takes the sovereign by his arm , and he lashes her against the ground.

Queen Lucario: "We are not accomplishing anything, we will have to attack it on another level."

At that moment, Queen Lucario uses Luna's eyes, and almost immediately, she activates her Moon Eyes ability, and almost immediately, Lucario Queen activates her Blood Destruction Skill. At the same time Silver first transforms into his Demigod mode, and almost immediately, Silver transforms himself again, moving on to his Legendary God Mode, seeing the two warriors of light, Cerberus smiles with perversity.

Cerberus: "So you two decided to face me with your most powerful transformations. This can be fun! We begin? "

Queen Lucario attacks Cerberus with his speed, Cerberus receives a wound by one of the claws of Queen Lucario, Cerberus only smiles, and kicks the queen in the face, and almost immediately, he prepares to attack her with a spell

Cerberus: "Dark Spell! Black storm! "

Right in the place where Queen Lucario is, a dark rain begins to fall, which turns out to be very toxic, and could not only harm Queen Lucario, but also everyone in the surrounding area. Silver realizes that, and tries to put a solution right away.

Silver: "Wind Spell! Southern Blizzard! "

The blizzard that Silver summoned manages to dissipate the clouds of the dark storm, although in that moment the Lucario Queen is debilitated by the toxins of the ominous rain, Silver at that moment, takes the front of the battle, and attacks with directly to Gloom .

Silver: "Electric Spell! Rainbow Lightning! "

Silver shoots a lightning almost point-blank on Cerberus, the Dark God, Cerberus feels a lot of pain, but contrary to what might be expected, the Dark God seems to smile.

Cerberus: "Cat gave a very entertaining fight to Half Moon and me, and I'm very curious to know what Gloom's younger son might be capable of."

Silver: "We are not your toys, and you will not fulfill your mission ... Water Spell! Torrent!

Silver makes an enormous torrent of water emerge from the earth, but Cerberus only smiles ...

Cerberus: "Dark Spell! Reflection of Darkness! "

In front of Cerberus a mirror appears, in which the torrent of water collides, and is redirected towards Queen Lucario, she realizes and tries to dodge it, but the torrent hits the left leg of the sovereign, she screams when feeling the enormous pain, because the torrent manages to fracture her leg, due to the pain, Queen Lucario returns to her normal state, but she can not stand up.

Silver: "NOOOOO!"

Cerberus: Jajajajajajaja! This is really pathetic, I have hardly had to move a single finger, and you yourself hurt one of your teammates! Hahaha! What a great demigod! "

Silver looks at Queen Lucario, and he feels very scared for having hurt her, and Cerberus' words resound in his head, but at that moment, something breaks inside his being, and suddenly, Silver begins to look at Cerberus full of hate, the appearance of Silver Fang changes, his Legendary God Mode continues active, but his hair looks shady, and his aura is much darker, Cerberus observes Silver intrigued by that change.

Dark Silver Fang: "Miserable ... You'll know the real pain ... Chaos Spell! Liquid Rock! "

Silver uses the same Spell that he used before with Poison Claw, but Cerberus dodges it.

Cerberus: "Dark Spell! Dark ice!"

Cerberus freezes the liquid rock, and takes Silver by his right arm and dislocates it, but, Silver only smiles, he takes his own arm and places it in its place.

Dark Silver Fang: "You will not come out alive from this place! Chaos spell! Liquid Light! "

Silver Heart managed to hear the spell that Silver summoned, and immediately, she leaves the battle against Gloom, she manages to charge Shadow, and quickly, she gathers Cam, Lucario and Rubble together with the two of them.

Reina Lucario: "What's wrong?"

Rubble: "Why did you join us all?"

Silver Heart: "There's no time! Mystic Spell, Platinum Breastplate! "

Queen Silver Heart encloses everyone in a mystical platinum protective shell, which is capable of resisting anything.

Cerberus: (Surprised) "Really? Are you using Liquid Light ?! "

Dark Silver Fang: "Whatever it takes to defeat you!"

Silver expands his spell, and allows the liquid light to spill over the whole area of the village, which begins to dissolve and burn a very intense yellow fire, Cerberus understands that there is no way to stop the Liquid Light, so he invokes portals of shadows for him, for Gloom and for Sultan, with which they withdraw from the place. A few minutes later, the Liquid Light begins to dissolve, and in the place where the Golden Claw Clan Village was once found, now there is only one huge hole. In the distance, Cerberus and his dark commanders observe the devastated place.

Sultan: "Wow! I never thought that one of the demigods was capable of destroying an entire village to gain victory. "

Gloom: "This can not be called victory, because they destroyed what they wanted to protect, simply, SilverFang did our job. And now, what are your majesty orders? "

Cerberus continues to observe the devastated area, and while he does so, he smiles in a macabre way.

Cerberus: "Today we got a better result than we wanted, and we can get more soon, but for the moment, we will return to the castle, we no longer need to be here for now."

The Society of Darkness at that moment withdraws from the devastated place, Cerberus has new plans now that he has seen the power of Chaos, and should only wait for his chance. Meanwhile, in the middle of the huge Hole, Silver is standing, smiling strangely, at that moment, the armor of Queen Silver Heart opens, and the warriors of light look at all the devastation caused by the chaos spell that Silver launched. Rubble walks slowly towards Silver, worried.

Rubble: "Silver? Are you fine Silver? "

Dark Silver Fang turns to see Rubble, but seeing the eyes of a young knight, Silver manages to regain some control, he abandons his Legendary God Mode, and he returns to his human form again. It is at that moment that Silver sees with horror the devastation that he provoked.

Silver: "I ... I did this?"

Silver Heart: "The Liquid Light Spell is too powerful, that liquid light fills the entire area as if it were water, but in doing so, the liquid light burns and dissolves in seconds everything that touches its path, it is an extermination spell . "

Silver falls to his knees upon hearing the explanation, he can not believe that he dared to exterminate everything that was around him, and a new question terrifies him immediately.

Silver: "The Golden Claw Clan! I exterminated him ?! "

Silver Heart: "Do not worry, Astrid fulfilled her mission, the entire Golden Claw Clan was evacuated on time."

Silver Heart applies a healing spell on Queen Lucario's leg, and while she does it, Silver Heart makes a decision.

Silver Heart: "We are going to help you in the future war against the Dark Society, but for the time being, our Clan will focus on helping travelers and not allowing more injustices in the forests of the kingdom, and when the time comes , there we will be, at your side to defeat the society of darkness. "

At that time, Silver Heart embraces Shadow and Silver.

Silver Heart: "At the moment we must separate, but I want you both to take care of yourself, Silver, I know you're not my son, but you're here, so here I am your mother, and I want you to take care of yourself and everyone. And you Shadow, I'm glad to know that I was wrong, train a lot, because you're going to need more than the moon eyes to defeat Gloom, and more now that he knows he can not use Alpha Claw with you, but I warn you, that it's just one of his techniques, Gloom is more dangerous than you can imagine. "

Shadow: "But what will become of you?"

Silver Heart: "Although we lost our Village, our Clan is nomadic by nature, do not worry, but now, you should return to your camp."

At that moment, Rubble takes out one of Kaiser and Marshall's emergency scrolls from his backpack, and with it requests that all of them be summoned to the mountain, seconds later, the warriors of the light begin to shine brightly, and all disappear. of the territory of the Clan Claw of Gold.

Silver Heart: "See you soon, my children! Soon we will see each other again. "

 **Mountain of the North, Campament of the warriors of the Light.**

Silver's team has returned, and although they lost the battle, they managed to get the alliance with Queen Silver Heart, however, not all good news, Silver sits near the camp, and only looks at his hands, full of fear.

Silver: "What is happening with me? I completely lost control! And if it happens again? And if I hurt my friends? "

Eclipse observes Silver, she knows what is happening, and she never imagined that she could witness something like that.

Eclipse: "This can not be true ... perhaps it will be possible that we are witnessing the birth of a new dark personality?"

Meanwhile, in the Bright Lady cabin, the younger members of the Warriors of Light look at their friends, concerned, and two of them seem to want to do something about it.

Mark: "Brother, we're supposed to be the representatives of trust and protection, but so far, we've only been trained by Bright Lady."

Shinrai: "Brother, I understand you, but remember that we are the last descendants of the White Legion."

Mark: "But we should be able to do something more to help them."

Shinrai: "Our protection and trust spells are unique, and we need to perfect them, because they will need them."

Blizzard: (Annoyed) "You two do nothing but talk, and speaking, and talking, is it that you do not know how to do anything else?"

Michael: "Come on boy! They just want to help! And do not deny me! Because we all want to do it! "

Rubble: "I just came back from a mission, and it did not go totally as we wanted, but if we could do something else, I assure you I would do it without hesitation!"

Blizzard: "Anyway! It's not that we can do much here, since I arrive, they keep reminding me how young I am, and how much they want to prevent me from hurting myself ... I am a member of the Delta Guard! Or at least I was, before Ace betrayed us ... "

Michael: "We all know what you feel, after all, the Society of Darkness kidnapped the rest of my family, I only have my father ..."

Blizzard: "Ha! And so you try to cheer me up? It is not as if a box were going to fulfill our wish. "

At that moment, the brothers Mark and Shinrai look at each other, and everyone seems surprised to notice the agitation of both.

Blizzard: "And what is supposed to happen with you two?"

Shinrai: "Within the White Legion there was a special relic that could instantly heal anyone of whatever it was."

Mark: "Before, we thought that we could not use it, but now that Shinrai and I are alive again, we could use it to help in the war that is coming, with that relic we could heal from wounds and weariness to all our friends."

Rubble: "That could be a huge advantage!"

Michael: "And where is that relic?"

At that time, the faces of the brothers seem to overshadow.

Blizzard: "Let me guess, it's not in a nice place."

Shinrai: "In fact, it's where we grew up ..."

Mark: "And that place is now known as ... The City of Fallen Heroes."

Rubble: "Well, this is great! No one in their right mind will want to go there to look for that relic, and less after what happened there. "

Mark: "But that relic could be very useful to us."

Shinrai: "Maybe if we explained it to Bright Lady calmly, she could consider someone going to look for her ..."

At that moment, Blizzard stands up, and walks to where everyone is.

Blizzard: "Please ... If you really want to help with that relic, why do not we just go for it?"

Michael: "But, we do not know what risks there might be in the area, besides, it would require a complete team for such a mission."

Blizzard: "Let's see, we have two spiritual sorcerers of protection, a knight, a techno-warrior, and I, who am a Delta knight ... I think we are a complete team."

All the young people look at each other, and as if they all think the same, they all make the same decision.

Mark: "Maybe Blizzard is right, most likely no one will support us at the moment, and they definitely would not let us go alone if they found out, so, we could go, take the relic, and come back."

Michael: "It sounds like a plan."

Shinrai: "Well, we just have to make sure we go back soon."

Rubble: "Then what are we waiting for, Come on!"

The young warriors scurry to one side of the camp, and when no one sees them, Shinrai uses his transportation spell to go to the City of Fallen Heroes.

 **Tavern in the Kingdom Center of Adventure Bay.**

In a dark tavern, in the middle of the night, a person with a hood is seen delivering a parchment to a young girl, she does not seem to be older than Shinrai and Mark, and in fact, she has features very similar to theirs two.

Unknown: "This is the relic I want you to bring me, do you believe you can with the mission?"

Pearl: "It will be very simple ... like taking a sweet out of a baby!"

The stranger smiles, and withdraws, while Pearl keeps the parchment in her saddlebag, and smiles, setting off to her destination ... the City of Fallen Heroes ...

 **Author notes: Darkness looms over the Warriors, but their adventure does not stop, what will King Samuel plan to help the Summoners? What will be the relic that the younger members are now looking for? Who is that young girl who apparently goes to the same place as the young warriors? Soon we will find out!**

 **Silver feels that he has failed, and is afraid of what he might do, but maybe what he needs is the help of his friends ... maybe ...**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes from the authors: Marco: The mystery Round in the environment ... Something new seems to live inside Silver, something that frightens the Demigod ... One of the warriors of light is lost ... Where will Kaiser be? And why did he disappear? And now ... the younger members of the warriors of light embarked on their own mission ... secretly ... what other surprises await our heroes? There is only one way to find out!**

Cat and Silver: Demigod. Cat: Demigod of space and time. Silver: Demigod of chaos and order. Weapons: Cat: Guns of spiritual energy. Silver: Enchanted daggers. Pet: legendary Manticore. Special skills: Cat: Control of Kat. Silver: To be discovered.

Ryder, Chase and Rubble: Knights. Weapon: Ryder: Medium Sword. Chase: Shield and sword. Rubble: Ax. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Tracker and Melody: Summoner / Tamer. Citation: Tracker: Star / Melody: Drago. Weapons: Melody: Whip / Tracker: gloves with claws. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Skye & Katie: Fairy. Specialty Katie: Fairy of light and mystic. Specialty Skye: Fairy of wind and air. Weapons: Katie: Scepter. Skye: Sai. Special Abilities: Skye: Mystic Typhoon Katie: for being discovered.

Zuma and Rocky: Elf. Zuma Specialty: Elf of nature and swimmer. / Rocky: Elf magic builder. Weapons: Zuma: Stick. / Rocky: Bow and arrow. Special Abilities: Zuma: tidal wave sword. Rocky: Energy Arrows.

Ember and Everest: Witches. Weapon: Ember: Dagger. Everest: Tessen. Specialty Ember: Earth. Specialty Everest: Ice. Special Abilities: For being discovered.

Marshall & Kaiser: Sorcerer. Specialty Kaiser: Aura Specialty Marshall: Water, Weapon Kaiser: Kaiser: Short throw. Marshall Weapon: Sword catana type. Special Abilities: Elemental Dragons, Mystic Typhoon. Kaiser: Elemental Griffins, to be discovered.

Helpers: Starlock, Jenny, Drake, Carol, Shadow, Eclipse, Kodiak, Shira, Choco, Misty, Sedka, Cody, Shinrai, Mark, Cam, King Samuel, Queen Lucario, King Berris, Queen Prism, Arrby, Lance, Michael, Blizzard.

 **Legendary Warriors of the Kingdom Adventure.**

 **Chapter 28.**

 **Shadows of the Heart**

 **Tavern "Ogre Errante", In the middle of the Black Forest.**

In the central area of the Kingdom, near the City of Adventure Bay, there is a forest that all the inhabitants call the Black Forest, this forest has the characteristic that it is only traveled by hunters, bounty hunters, and certain mystical creatures of low reputation. In the most hidden part of the forest, in the darkest area, there is a tavern, in which, in general, these peculiar characters meet, here you can hire the services of all of them, all for the right cost, such Once it's gold, diamonds, spells or potions, everything has a price, and everything is currency. It is midnight, and inside the tavern, a new business seems to be closing, one that could play a part in the destiny not only of one, but of many inhabitants in the kingdom.

Unknown: "I have heard that you have many abilities ..."

This stranger wears a high rank armor of the Society of Darkness, although he hides his identity with a hood, while, a young girl smiles in front of him, this girl does not seem to be older than Shinrai and Mark, she is very young, practically A girl, however, she already has a great reputation as one of the best treasure hunter in the kingdom, the name of this young girl is Pearl. It's a strange thing, if someone saw her next to Children sorcerers of protection and trust, that someone would surely think that the three of them are brothers ... a mystery that everyone does not know ... for now.

Pearl: "If you can pay the price, you will get the treasure you want."

The stranger smiles, and he hands Perla a parchment, in which the image of a strange and ancient relic appears, and the possible location of it.

Unknown: "This is the relic I want you to bring me, do you believe you can with the mission?"

Pearl: "It will be very simple ... like taking a sweet out of a baby!"

The stranger smiles, and withdraws, while Pearl keeps the parchment in her saddlebag, and she also smiles, setting off to her destination ... the City of Fallen Heroes ... As they leave, a strange white eagle perches on the arm of Pearl, she caresses the head of her winged friend.

Pearl: "Spark, it looks like we have a new mission! Are you ok my friend? "

Spark only waves his wings in a cheerful way, while the two of them start up, what they do not know, is that they are followed closely by the one who recently hired them, around the unknown there are several dark soldiers, and when all of them they are alone, the Stranger withdraws his hood, showing his true identity ... the Dark Commander Dagger.

Dark Soldier: "Lord Dagger, do you trust that little girl can fulfill that mission?"

Dagger: "His reputation precedes her, she will find it. But lately, in several missions of the Society of Darkness there has been unwanted interference, so, we will stay close to avoid the possibility of unwanted visitors. "

Dark Soldier: "As you command, My Lord."

Dagger: "Soldiers! On going! But stay at a distance, I do not want us to intervene ... even! "

Dagger's gaze only shows a certain determination guided by hatred, and the Dark Commander is not distinguished precisely by being subtle.

 **Camp of the Warriors of Light, Mountains of the North of the Kingdom.**

It's midnight, but this is definitely not a quiet night, after the various results in the last missions, the warriors of light are somewhat nervous. Inside the main cabin, Bright Lady still tries by all possible means to locate where Kaiser is, she is exhausted, but still does not give up.

Ryder: "Still nothing?"

Bright Lady just denies with her head, she can not help giving a yawn due to fatigue.

Eclipse: "Sister, you have not stopped trying to locate Kaiser for hours, maybe you should rest."

Bright Lady: "NO! Sister, your best nobody knows we can not let time pass, Kaiser could be in serious danger! "

At the back of the room, you hear the noise of a table breaking, everyone turns to see, and they see Drake holding his sword, and the remains of a shattered table.

Jenny: "Drake, please calm down, brother."

Drake: "It's my fault ... if I had not insisted on having that fight with Keo, Kaiser would not have had to go look for me, if we'd all been together, he would not be missing."

Cat approaches Drake, and puts her right hand on his shoulder.

Cat: "Drake, no one is to blame, Kaiser would never leave anyone, whatever happened, it happened anywhere in that forest."

Drake: "But ... if only I had ..."

Cat: "Lamenting us will not take us anywhere. Drake, believe me when I tell you that I understand how you feel, if something happens to Marshall ... "

Ember: "Yes ... because here and in any dimension and time, Marshall is always more important ..."

Everyone looks surprised at Ember, but perhaps the most surprised are Silver and the Ember brothers.

Cat: "Excuse me, but what was that?"

Ember: "Nothing, I suppose, in any way, nothing that has to do with me seems to be important to you, after all, for you only Marshall is important ..."

Marshall: (Sad) "Ember ... I'm not more important than you."

Ember: (Annoyed) "That's what you think, spoiled child? Well, it does not look like ... "

Cat: "Ember, what the hell are you supposed to be talking about?"

Ember: "Nothing important ... as I already said, you do not care about anything other than Marshall, what I say or feel does not have the slightest value for you, only Marshall is important."

Ryder: "What the hell is happening here ?!"

Silver: "Oh no! I already feared a situation like this, it's like an express pot, feeling accumulated, that are about to explode! Ember, love, maybe you should calm down. "

Ember: (Screaming) "Reassure me? Clear! Why not? After all, I'm the one who has to stay on the sidelines, I'm the one who should always be mature. But I'm not important enough for either of them! If something happens to Marshall, Cat only thinks about him, if Cat wants a family-only time, Cat just thinks about Marshall accompanying him, or have they forgotten Christmas last? And of course, if Cat goes somewhere, Marshall goes with him, if Cat is not around, Marshall only cares about him. After all, Ember is not important at all. Of course, the important one is always and will be Marshall! Or is not it? "

Marshall is extremely sad about what he is hearing, not to mention that Cat is completely silent.

Eclipse: "Enough is enough! We have all been very stressed by the loss of Cody and the disappearance of Kaiser. You must calm down and stop saying incoherences! "

Jenny: "Of course! Now the future Reyna wants order! "

Eclipse: "What are you trying to say?"

Jenny: "I'm not trying to say anything. After all, Bright Lady has made it very clear to me recently that no matter what I say, you will be the Queen anyway, arrogant self-centered witch! "

Eclipse: (Screaming) "Enough! I'm already tired of you always hit me! I have done everything that has been necessary for all of us to succeed! "

Jenny: (Screaming) "Of course you've done everything! And that includes taking away our future children before conception! What a great decision! But what does it matter? After all, maybe as a future Queen you already have experience! And what else gives? Now that you are pregnant, I am surprised that you have not tried to prevent the birth of Melody's Son. "

Eclipse: (Furious) "What the hell are you saying? I'm not going to do such a thing! "

Jenny: (Screaming) "How convenient, right? Now if you respect life. After all, you do not know what I felt back then! "

Eclipse: (Screaming) "Shut your mouth! You do not have the remotest idea of what you are talking about! "

The discussions seem to get stronger, but suddenly, you hear a very loud dull sound, a small explosion that catches the attention of everyone present, and everyone, for the first time they see an image they did not know, Bright Lady is really angry for what she is observing. Everyone looks at the Goddess of Light, and if they had to, they would say right now that she is definitely Eclipse Sister, because her features at that moment are identical to her younger sister's when she is furious.

Bright Lady: (Screaming) "Enough! Keep all of you silence once and for all! "

Everyone is silent immediately, looking very surprised at Bright Lady.

Bright Lady: "This is not the time to argue this way! We have priorities! We need to track down Kaiser, and they're not making it easy for me this way! "

Jenny: "Sorry, my Lady ..."

Ember: "I do not know what happened to me ..."

Bright Lady takes a deep breath, looks at her old books for an answer.

Bright Lady: "We are not getting any results ... we need help to track down Kaiser, and I think I know who should help us."

At that time, Bright Lady levitates one of her oldest books, and she allows everyone present to see an image in it.

Ryder: "Those are Trolls?"

Bright Lady: "That's right, they are very special creatures, and they are the best crawlers in the kingdom."

Silver: "So, are you planning to ask for their help in locating Kaiser?"

Bright Lady: "Exactly, but not only that, the Trolls would also be an excellent help in the war to come to free the forests from the grip of the Society of Darkness."

Ryder: "And the point is ..."

Bright: "We need to ask for your help in both cases."

Silver: "Very well, in that case, Ryder and I could go and ask for your help, just let us prepare a team."

Ryder: "In twenty minutes we'll be ready."

Bright Lady: "That will not be necessary, I already have the perfect team for this mission."

Drake: "And who is it about?"

Bright Lady just smiles, and with a little spell of light, makes them shine in front of all five warriors of the Light who just had the discussion.

Eclipse: "You must be kidding!"

Jenny: "I must team up with her ?!"

Ember: "Great! Now I will enjoy watching the quality time of the WhiteFang Brothers! Oh! Excuse me, just two Whitefang brothers! As always, I do not count. "

Marshall: (Sad) "Ember ..."

Cat: "Stop saying that nonsense!"

Eclipse: "Sister, you can not be talking seriously!"

Bright Lady: "Do you think I may be kidding? You are the goddess of Magic, and the Trolls respect magic. Jenny is a forest fairy, and they respect nature. Ember is a sorceress of the earth, the basic element of the Trolls. Marshall is a sorcerer of Water, the opposite of them. And Cat is the demigod of Space and time, and the Trolls respect everything about time and history. "

Eclipse: "But the Trolls respect fraternity and cordiality over many things. Do you think that the five of us represent that ?! "

Bright Lady: "Well, then I suggest that once and for all you begin to get along with each other, because if you do not, your mission will be doomed to failure."

Cat: "Wait a minute! You can not…!"

But before Cat can finish speaking, Bright Lady uses her magic, and she teleports the five warriors to the Forest of Whispers, the home of the Trolls, when the five appear in the middle of the night in the forest, alone Eclipse is heard to speak.

Eclipse: "I hate ... I really hate that she does that!"

Cat: "Dignified sister of yours, love, because she only did exactly the same thing you do."

Eclipse only glares at Cat, while the demigod only swallows to see it.

 **City of Fallen Heroes, near Midnight.**

The full moon shines in the firmament, and the waves break when arriving at the shore of a beach already forgotten by all, although the time has already passed, there are still some of the vestiges of the last battle that took place in that place , the battle of the Warriors of the Light against the army of inferius that the dark kings summoned, many walls of the nearby buildings destroyed, the streets are deteriorated, and the old ruins of the old pier only seem to evoke the memory of a time in that this pier had great commercial activity, perhaps the busiest in the whole kingdom, but precisely that turned this ancient city into a link of conquest, a link in the first great war, a place that the ancient enemies of the kingdom wished for them , and yet, it was also the place where the first great war ended, and that war ended thanks to the sacrifice of a group of heroes who gave it all without expecting anything in return. Precisely, on that pier, there is a slight glow in the middle of the night, and then, in the middle of the night, the Young members of the Warriors of Light appear. Although they know what happened there, for two of them it is painful to return to that place.

Shinrai: "It's been so long ..."

Rubble: "But it has not been much ... here we fought against the army of Inferius."

Mark: "Shinrai does not mean that ..."

Everyone remains silent for a moment, thinking about the words of the two brothers.

Michael: "I suppose it must be difficult for you two to be in this place."

Mark: "Maybe ... but it's been a long time, and we have to get over it."

Blizzard: (Ironically) "How moving ... why do not we sit down and look at all the ruins? After all, it's not like we're in a hurry. "

The brothers sigh when listening to Blizzard, while Michael, just smiles.

Michael: "Do not be an impatient friend, after all, this will be a fun mission."

Blizzard just turns his gaze, and he starts to walk.

Blizzard: "Well, what are we looking for?"

Shinrai: "In the center of the city, there is a building that served as the headquarters of the former White Legion, where all the tools of the Legion were protected."

Rubble: "All the tools?"

Blizzard: "I thought the White Legion would be smarter ... safeguard all your tools and weapons in one place?"

Michael: "Is that what you think? I do not understand why you think that, considering that the Delta Guard guarded many relics in one place ... and now, because of that, they got lost in the middle of Ocean ... "

Michael immediately regrets having said his last comment, but it's late, Blizzard just glares at Tecno Guerrero, without saying a word.

Rubble: "But if the relics were in one place, then ... there is a possibility that someone has stolen those tools and weapons, after all, nobody was watching them."

Mark: "I very much doubt it ... all the tools and weapons of the White Legion are under a restriction spell, which only allows a legitimate member of the White Legion to touch them."

Michael: "A legitimate member? What do you mean? "

Mark: "The White Legion was integrated only by members of the same family, so, only a legitimate member of the Legion, will always have ... the blood of the Legion's family, nobody else can touch those items."

Rubble: "Then those tools would be there waiting for you two."

At that moment, Blizzard begins to laugh, confusing everyone present.

Michael: "What's so funny?"

Blizzard: "Hahaha! Please! Nothing is so simple! And with magic in between, there is always something in between ... What is that something in this case? "

The brothers sigh at the same time, thinking of Blizzard's words.

Blizzard: "Well? What is it about?"

Shinrai: "Blizzard is right, that restriction spell has a lock ... if someone who is not a member of the White Legion touches a tool, it will dissolve like sand in his hands."

Michael: (Surprised) "So ... that means ..."

Blizzard: (Annoyed) "That means we could be looking for an empty room, because it's been so long, it's likely that someone else looked for those tools ..."

Michael: (Smiling) "It could also mean we'll find everything!"

Shinrai: "Ok ... There is only one way to find out, let's get going."

The five young people walk towards the center of the City, while they are observed from the heights put an eagle, this bird flies towards a tower, and she rests on the right arm of her trainer.

Pearl: "Five warriors teleported here? It will be a coincidence?

Spark, the eagle of Perla only caresses the face of her friend with her head, winning the smile of the girl.

Pearl: "It does not matter, if they are looking for the same thing as me, it will be fun to take them off their hands!"

The girl jumps from the tower, and with great agility, she follows the young warriors of light, what none of them all know is that in the middle of the darkness of the night, they are all watched by someone else ... Someone who only roars threateningly in the shadows.

 **Forest of Whispers, Midnight.**

Only a few minutes have passed since the warriors of light appeared in the Forest of Whispers, with the mission of finding the Trolls. However, a huge tension is over all of them.

Eclipse: "Well, I guess the right thing to do is look for the Trolls right away."

Jenny: "You suppose? What a great consolation that is. "

Eclipse is about to answer, but Cat tries to be the voice of reason.

Cat: "This is not the time to argue! We have more important priorities! "

Ember: "Of course ... like Marshall ... Oh! Wait, he's always your priority! "

Cat: "Ember! I'm getting tired of your attitude! "

Ember: "Ok, then we have an advance! In some strange way you already noticed something about me! "

The four warriors of light are arguing heatedly, until one of the warriors interrupts them.

Marshall: "All of you! Silence!"

The four warriors of light are surprised to hear Marshall, but the young wizard's look is very serious.

Eclipse: "Marshall? What happen?"

Marshall: "We are not alone ... I seem to have heard a noise on that side."

Marshall points to his right, and everyone begins to observe, although the darkness of the night in the forest is not very helpful.

Cat: "I can not see anything!"

Ember places her hand on the ground, hoping to help find out what's going on.

Ember: "Earth Spell! Vibrating Explorer! "

By invoking her spell, Ember manages to feel all the vibrations of the earth around her, feels the vibrations of the steps of Marshall and Cat, the vibrations of the steps of Eclipse and Jenny, and how she feels the vibrations that cause her friends, she can feel other vibrations, among them, some call her attention.

Jenny: "Did you discover something?"

Ember: "I'm not sure ... it seems so."

Eclipse: "And what did you discover?"

Jenny: "Someone is persecuted ... by several individuals."

Cat: "Good! Some fun!"

Marshall: "Should not we help that person who is persecuted?"

Cat: "That's why I say it! Some fun!"

Eclipse: "Although I do not deny that we should help that person, we must be cautious, this is the territory of the Trolls after all."

Jenny: "And he asks prudence from us who usually does not have it ..."

Everyone looks at Jenny for a minute, she just closes her eyes, and she shrugs.

Jenny: "Ok ... OK, it's okay, let's just go."

The warriors of light walk silently through the forest, towards where Ember felt the vibrations, when he arrives at the place, they keep hidden behind the trees, watching someone who seems to want to escape, when that someone comes to light of the moon, Eclipse seems to recognize it.

Eclipse: "That's Wally ?!"

Jenny: "Who is Wally? Do you know that Troll? "

Marshall: "She does know him. When we split up to go to the City of Fallen Heroes, he is Wally Trollmen, he helped us get lodging in Villa of Troll Town, in the mountains. "

Everyone keeps watching the Troll, thinking how far he seems to be from his home.

Ember: "Why is it so far from the mountains?"

Eclipse: "After we left, as little as I could find out, Lu and Gloom destroyed the Villa, and they both murdered all the inhabitants."

Marshall: "Why did the two of them do something so cruel ?!"

Cat: "Because they did not find us, they both destroyed every town we passed through, they annihilated their inhabitants ... or am I wrong?"

Eclipse only agrees to what Cat has just said, Marshall seems especially affected.

Marshall: "Why did not you tell us this ?!"

Eclipse: "What would it have been worth to do that? At that time neither Silver nor Cat had their skills, maybe Marshall and I could have faced them, but that was a risk that at that time we could not run. "

Marshall just keeps quiet, he just keeps thinking and observing. Could it be that Ember was right, and he was just a spoiled boy unable to protect anyone? Having lost those lives seems to confirm it. Just then, behind one of the bushes comes one of the dark commanders, one of the best trackers of the Society of Darkness.

Jenny: "Maybe that's ..."

Marshall: "Smokey ... Zuma's half brother ..."

Ember: "Why is he here?"

Eclipse: "Surely he is hunting Wally ... but, I do not understand why."

At that moment, they hear Smokey talking, as he surrounds Wally.

Smokey: "Hahaha! You are a very difficult rat to hunt, Wally Trollmen. "

Wally: (Angry) "What do you want half Elf! There is nothing for which I can be useful to you! "

Smokey: "On that we agree! You're not useful to anyone, after all, you've been useful to the Eclipse witch for a long time! But our dark kings have already pronounced a sentence! "

The warriors of light seem surprised to hear what Smokey says.

Cat: "Sentence?"

Jenny: "What the hell is that madman talking about?"

Eclipse only urges everyone to remain silent, while Smokey continues talking.

Wally: "Judgment? What ruling? "

Smokey: "You do not need any kind of judgment, all the soldiers and warriors of the Society of Darkness already know the sentence ... All those who already help the wretches of the Warriors of Light, will be condemned to death ... so be it one alone, or so be an entire town! So, as our kings have already determined, you must die! "

Wally: "You are crazy! It does not matter if they kill me! Many more people will rise up against you! "

Smokey: "That does not matter! All are going to be annihilated! Like that town of yours in the mountains, and now ... it's your turn! "

Smokey raises his right hand, showing his sharp nails, engulfed in flames, he is about to strike his murderous blow on Wally, but just at that moment, Marshall can not take it anymore, he comes out of hiding, determined to help Wally , the elf looks at Marshall, surprised by his presence.

Marshall: "Ice spell! Crystal statue! "

The spell cast by Marshall takes by surprise Smokey, who is trapped in a huge block of Ice, for the time being. Wally is extremely surprised, Marshall approaches, and helps him stand up.

Wally: "Marshall? What are you doing here?"

Wally's question is full of concern, but that does not bother Marshall, or the other warriors of light, who come too.

Marshall: "Do not worry Wally, you'll be fine ..."

Wally: "No! You do not understand it! Smokey does not come alone! "

At that time, Smokey uses his ability to control fire, and he frees himself from his Ice Prison, in doing so, he only shows a highly disturbing smile.

Smokey: "He's right, I do not come alone, I wanted to eliminate him without help, but, I can not deny the fun to my companions now that I know you're here!"

When saying those words, Smokey raises his hand and throws a flare to the night sky, when bursting, from behind the trees many dark soldiers begin to arrive, but they do not come alone, with them come more dark commanders, Bold Glare, Sven and Silvia.

Smokey: (grinning) "It seems that we all arrived in time for a fun night of games ... so, we started?"

Cat: "We were just supposed to seek help from the Trolls."

Jenny: "Well, it seems that this has already become complicated."

Eclipse: "All attentive! They are not easy enemies! "

 **City of Fallen Heroes, near the center of the City.**

The young warriors of light are walking through the dark streets of the city, looking for something that may no longer exist, and yet they are hopeful that their mission will be a success.

Rubble: "This place makes me nervous ..."

Blizzard: "Not for nothing do they call this place the City of Fallen Heroes."

At that moment, Shinrai stops, clenching his fists a little.

Mark: "Brother ... What's wrong?"

Shinrai: "Please ... could you stop calling this place like this?"

Everyone is surprised to hear Shinrai's request, in fact, they do not understand that request. It is Blizzard who responds with a slightly annoyed tone.

Blizzard: "But that's what this place is called, and it's named for all the heroes who fell here during the First Great War."

Shinrai: "NO! That is not the name of this place! That tragic name was given after the war! This City had a better name! This was Radiance City!

Mark: "Quiet brother, I understand you ... but ..."

Rubble: "Sorry, we did not want to do it, but that's the name we knew."

Blizzard: "And what's the difference? It's just a name! "

Michael: "That's what you think? And what if someone happened to call the Ruins of the Island of the Delta Guard in another way, I do not know, something like Tragic Island "

Blizzard looks at Michael very surprised, he just runs and holds Tecno Guerrero by the neck.

Blizzard: (Angry) "Does it seem funny to you to call the place where I grew up that way ?!"

Michael: (Smiling) "I do not know, it does not matter, it's just a name ..."

Blizzard again looks at Michael with surprise, he releases Techno Guerrero, and for the first time, they hear some words that nobody had heard from Blizzard.

Blizzard: "I ... I'm sorry."

Everyone is surprised, but they know that is an advance, because Blizzard seems to have opened a little with them, after losing their home.

Blizzard: "And what the hell are you waiting for? Hurry!"

Mark: "I agree, the city is dangerous, and although the Inferius army no longer exists, this place has enough defense methods to cause a headache to anyone."

Rubble: "Really? And what do we do if we find any of those defense methods? "

Shinrai: "Do not worry, Mark and I know some of them, it should be enough for us to get there, unless we activate some of them, that could cause a domino effect."

The young warriors begin to walk, but they stop abruptly, for they see an eagle fly in front of them.

Michael: "But what ... ?!"

Behind the eagle, jumping from a roof, a young girl appears, the warriors are surprised to see a certain resemblance of the girl with Shinrai and Mark.

Mark: "Humm ?!"

Shinrai: "Who are you? What do you want here ?! "

Pearl: "My name is Pearl, and I'm looking for a special item for a client, a weapon from the legendary White Legion."

Michael: "Is it a joke?"

Pearl: "The joke is for you, because now that I know you are also looking for that special armory, well, I can not let you get there before me."

Rubble: "Wow! Wait just a little! "

Mark: "Yes! You do not know anything about that place, about those weapons, if someone who is not part of the White Legion touches them ... "

But Perla does not allow The Warriors to continue talking, she makes a sign with her hand, and her Spark Eagle flies swiftly and touches a stone in one of the walls of the street, and in doing so, activates one of the protections of the City, under the feet of the warriors of light the floor opens, the tiles of the street simply open like a trapdoor, and the five warriors of light fall into it, surprising them. When falling, the tiles are closed again, as if nothing had happened. After that, Pearl keeps a parchment in her backpack, which looks very old.

Pearl: "Ok, well done Spark, this old map has been very useful, after all, this heritage of my grandparents will serve us, now we will look for that armory."

Pearl keeps the map that her grandparents inherited from her time ago, and begins to look for the armory, but she does not know that some shadows slide behind her inside the City, as if they were hunting her ...

 **Forest of Whispers.**

The Warriors of the Light get a bad surprise, because now that they showed themselves in front of Smokey, helping Wally, they have all discovered that Smokey does not come alone, as several Dark Commanders accompany him.

Silvia: "Eclipse, my old friend, our encounter on the Island of the Delta Guard was inconclusive, but now, we can finish it."

Smokey: "That we were behind that Troll would be entertaining after all."

Ember takes a step forward, and she prepares to cast a spell.

Ember: "Earth Spell! Earthquake! "

As Ember cast his spell, the ground beneath the soldiers of darkness begins to move.

Ember: "That will stop them for the time being."

Eclipse: "It will not be long, Silvia can also control the earth element, at any time she will stop your earthquake spell."

Silvia: (Screaming) "In that you are right, arrogant Witch! Rock spell! Stone stanchion! "

Silvia makes appear a huge long rock, like an obelisk, and this is embedded in the earth, to do so, the earthquake that caused Ember begins to stop.

The dark soldiers begin to approach dangerously, but Cat is not willing to allow them, he invokes his two pistols of spiritual energy.

Cat: "You guys are fucking crazy if you think we're going to let them do their will."

Sven: (Smiling) "An interesting threat coming from demigods of space and time. But none of us are going to make it easy for You. Aura spell! Mystic tie! "

Sven uses his mystical loop spell of Aura, and he holds Ember's arm, not allowing him to move. Ember realizes what the Dark Aura Sorcerer plans, immediately, Ember invokes a Spell of his own.

Ember: "Earth Spell! Earth bond! "

From the ground, under Sven's feet come two Earth ties, which bind the Dark Aura wizard of his legs, but Sven does not seem to get angry, on the contrary, he seems to smile.

Sven: "I've heard a lot about the skills of sorceress Ember, it's going to be a real pleasure to eliminate you!"

Ember: "Do not underestimate me, I do not intend to lose against someone like you!"

Marshall approaches Ember, he is willing to help her against Sven.

Marshall: "It would be better if you release my sister, or else ..."

But before Marshall manages to finish the sentence, something unexpected happens, Ember approaches Marshall, and throws him to the ground behind her, the other three warriors of light seem surprised to see that action, but, perhaps the most surprised It's Marshall himself.

Marshall: "Sister ?!"

Ember: (Screaming) "I do not need you for this! I do not need the spoiled child! Sometimes I wonder why you are here, why do not you just disappear! Why do not you take Wally and move away from this place? Stop getting in the way! "

Marshall is a bit hurt, but something inside him tells him that Ember is right, not in the hurtful words, but in safeguarding Wally, Marshall somehow stands up, takes the hand of Wally, and both They run away, Marshall has the mission of keeping Wally safe, and he plans to keep his. When Marshall walks away. Cat approaches Ember, he is really angry at how Ember talked to Marshall, but before Cat can say a single word, he realizes that Ember is crying, at that moment, reality falls on Cat like a heavy stone.

Cat: (Surprised) "Ember ... you ...?"

Ember: (Crying) "You always worry about Marshall! You only think about his Security! You just think that nothing bad happens to your younger brother! "

Cat walks towards Ember, while he watches Sven carefully.

Ember: "You only think about Marshall. No one can approach Marshall without facing you. It's not like me, I've always had to defend myself. "

Cat: "Ember ..."

Ember: "Years ago, Blaze, our father, tried to harm me, he said that I would be his new pure soul, he never told me why, but our mother discovered it, she knew it, but our mother asked me to He asked me to go alone. I did not understand why, but that's what I did, I left, I just left, alone ... after a while, I knew what happened, I knew about Mama's death, I knew what you both suffered alone ... I tried find them, but take a long time, as you already know, I found them later, although older. I promised that I would always be by his side, I would be mature enough to be with you two. But even so, I felt excluded, I felt that it was simply not part of our family ... I felt it was nothing. "

At that moment, Ember raises her earth magic and places it around Sven's legs. Cat remains silent even, near her sister.

Ember: (Sobbing) "But now, I made Marshall feel bad. But that was not my intention. I did it because ... because ... "

Cat: (Calm down) "Why Ember?"

Ember: (Sobbing) "Because I did not want to see something bad happen to Marshall! I wanted Marshall to be safe! That's why I asked him to leave and take Wally with him! I do not want to see my younger brother get hurt! "

Cat is silent, Ember's answer does not seem to surprise him very much.

Ember: (Sobbing) "How ridiculous, do not you think? For some time now I've been complaining that you do not take me into account, and yet, now, I just acted exactly like you ... trying to protect Marshall. "

Cat at that moment approaches Ember, and while she continues with her spell against Sven, Cat, for the first time in a long time, hugs her sister in the back, surprising her.

Cat: "Ember, we have never thought that you are not part of our family, but, I have always believed that you are very strong, even stronger than us."

Ember looks at Cat somewhat surprised, Cat runs a finger down Ember's cheek, and he removes a tear from her sister's face.

Cat: "I know that you do not need me to protect you, I know you are very strong, after all, you are the eldest of the WhiteFang Brothers. Ember ... you are the example to follow for Marshall and for me, we have always thought of you as someone very strong. Ember, you do not need us, Marshall and I are the ones who need you. "

Ember smiles when listening to Cat, apparently, she needed to hear those words from her brother. However, the current problem remains latent.

Sven: "How moving. Simply, you two are going to make me throw up! "

Ember turns to see the Dark Aura Sorcerer, and simply, very annoyed, she casts a new spell.

Ember: "Miserable rat. You ruined an excellent moment. "Rock Spell! Grave of rocks! "

Ember uses an advanced element of her magic, she controls the earth element, but now, she shows that she is able to control the solid rock. With her spell, she causes many rocks to be concentrated around Sven, literally enclosing it in a solid rock tomb.

Cat: "That should be everything."

Ember: "Cat, thanks ..."

Cat gives a smile to her sister.

Cat: "If you tell someone something about this, I'll deny it!"

Ember: "I tell someone what?"

Both brothers smile, however, someone brings them back to reality abruptly.

Bold Glare: "Ice Spell! Crystal stakes! "

Ember and Cat jump, dodging the ice stakes in time, while Bold Glare walks slowly, once close to the rocks, Bold Glare uses his star metal hammer wrapped in black flames. By hitting the rocks, they crystallize in ice, and are pulverized, revealing Sven, who is unharmed thanks to a shield of dark aura.

Sven: "That was unexpected. It will be a fun battle! "

Cat: "Capricious little boy, you have no chance against us."

Sven: "What do you think? Light spell! Armor Glow! "

Ember and Cat are extremely surprised by what they hear and observe.

Ember: "This is not right, if Sven can use a light spell, and as he showed, his basic element is the Dark Aura, then the ..."

Sven only smiles, in his body he wears a strange armor of light, which protects him, but he does not stop there.

Sven: "Dark Spell! Karma of the shadows! "

A kind of dark aura appears around Sven's body around his body.

Ember: "Sven can use the same magical elements that Kaiser can use."

Sven smiles, and he moves quickly, managing to punch Cat, throwing him against a tree.

Sven: "I can use the same elements, and in fact, I can use them better than him."

Cat gets up, and starts to laugh while he walks towards Sven.

Sven: "Do you think my power is funny?"

Cat: "Not really ... what I find funny is that it will be interesting to fight with you."

Cat at that moment changes to his demigod form, and he takes off, once he is on top, he shoots Sven with his spiritual energy pistols. Sven dodges the shots, he jumps, and kicks Cat. The demigod holds her, and throws Sven against some rocks, Sven falls with balance, and stands up, smiling. Ember walks quickly to help Cat, but she is stopped by a fresh blast of ice.

Bold Glare: "Miss, you have your own problems! Ice spell! Blizzard!"

A frosty blizzard comes out of Bold Glare's hands and attacks Ember directly, none of the warriors of the Light is prepared for a freezing weather, so she immediately resents the cold, however, she does not flinch, and begins to walk, while she takes her own dagger, which is wrapped in white flames.

Ember: "Do not think you're going to stop me with this Bold Glare! Rock spell! Granite shield! Earth spell, sandstorm! "

Ember responds to Bold Glare's attack with her sandstorm, with which she manages to repel the fierce commander's icy attack, while she manages to defend herself against the icy blizzard with her granite shield, while Bold Glare maintains the attack icy, at the same time that he begins to turn his huge hammer wrapped in black flames, which manages to repel some of the sand, which, the battle between Ember and Bold Glare remains balanced for the moment. While Ember and Cat are in the middle of a fight against Sven and Bold Glare, Eclipse and Jenny have to face Silvia, and that is a confrontation that is not easy at all.

Silvia: "Eclipse, you do not know how much I wanted to face you!"

Eclipse: "It's been a long time since you took a path too dark!"

Silvia: "Look who's talking! I do not understand how you can tell me that, after all ... you're the one who killed the future of the warriors of light! "

Eclipse and Jenny are surprised by what the two of them listen to, not many people know about that topic, and apparently, Silvia does know.

Silvia: "But that topic does not matter! It only matters that you two die! Rock spell! Jade spears! "

Around Silvia they begin to spin several pieces of jade gems, and these suddenly start shooting at Eclipse and Jenny.

Jenny: "Forest Spell! Bramble shield! "

In front of Eclipse and Jenny there is a great wall of Brambles, which only protect them from the Jade Spears that Silvia shot, and Eclipse takes advantage of that opportunity to attack.

Eclipse: "Lightning spell! Silver lightning! "

Suddenly a huge cloud forms in the sky, and from it shoots a silver lightning, which aims at Silvia. The terrible sorceress dodges backwards using several jumps and pirouettes, managing to dodge the dangerous lightning, but does not stop, as soon as she puts her feet on firm ground, she immediately attacks her two enemies.

Silvia: "Are not they going to escape us, or have you all forgotten that our loyal soldiers are with us?"

All the warriors of light realize that Silvia is right, because at that moment, many dark soldiers appear, ready to attack them.

Eclipse: "They are cowards!"

Silvia: "What you say does not have the slightest importance, here the only important thing is that all of you are going to be eliminated!"

However, when the dark soldiers are about to attack the Warriors of the Light, soldiers appear among the trees who are willing to expel society from darkness.

Silvia: (disparagingly) "Trolls!"

That's right, little people no more than 3 feet tall, with hairs that are raised, and they are all colorful. Among the Trolls that have just arrived, he takes a few steps forward who seems to be the leader of them all, a bigger troll with yellow hair and orange skin, his name is Orion.

Orion: "Is not it enough for the Society of Darkness to destroy Troll Town? Now you dare to persecute the only survivor? "

Silvia: "That miserable simulation of Troll is condemned, the sentence has already been dictated, and you only delay the inevitable."

Orion: "We'll see! Soldiers, do not leave this place any soldier of the society of darkness! "

Each soldier of the Trolls led by Orion begins to fight against the dark soldiers, balancing a little the balance, and perhaps, it is beneficial, because the mission of the warriors of the Light was to find the Trolls, and then, they have done, although not in the way they expected. Even so, the battle continues.

Silvia: "Rock Spell! Avalanche!"

Silvia tries to bury all her enemies alive, but neither Eclipse nor Jenny is willing to let her.

Jenny: "Forest Spell! Storm of thorns! "

Eclipse: "Water Spell! Surge!"

From the hands of Eclipse and Jenny are fired in combination their two spells, which results in a swell full of huge spines that manages to counteract the avalanche of Silvia, this moment is used by the King of the Trolls, and shoots a Green arrow, that when in contact with the floor, it grows a large amount of vines that tie Silvia for a few minutes.

Jenny: "That's amazing!"

Eclipse takes advantage of the moment to get close to talking with Orion, hoping to convince him to give them his help.

Eclipse: "King Orion, it's an honor to see you, and we're sorry to have to talk to you in the middle of this situation, but really, my sister, Bright Lady, believes that you and your people, who are excellent trackers, the best of the Kingdom, they could help us locate one of the members of the Warriors of Light who recently disappeared, as well as how to perhaps help us in the war to come, to defend the forests of society from darkness. "

King Orion looks at Eclipse carefully, Jenny only watches the scene, even with distrust against Eclipse, because she can not forgive her for taking away her future son, but, the answer she hears, leaves her open-mouthed.

Orion: "No, I'm sorry Eclipse, but we can not give you any help."

Eclipse is surprised, and she tries to convince Orion.

Eclipse: "But King Orion, is that it is your help would be very valuable to free the kingdom, not to mention in locating our lost friend."

Orion: "We understand that, but we can not help you, not after what happened a long time ago, after what you had to do."

Jenny realizes what Orion is talking about, Jenny has not yet managed to forgive Eclipse for doing so, for taking away her future son. But Jenny remembers how guilty and bad her brother Drake feels, and also knows that the Trolls could be a great help in the war, and although she detests the idea, Jenny decides to support Eclipse.

Jenny: "Majesty, I know that the past can be cruel, but we must see the future, and the future can be bright for the whole Kingdom, so we ask for your help."

Orion: "Do you really mean Forest Fairy? You do not seem to trust your own words. "

Jenny: "Majesty, please ..."

Orion: "You know something Fairy of the Forest, I understand that you want to help, but would you be willing to forgive Eclipse?"

Jenny can not answer immediately, her feelings continue to betray her.

Orion: "You know, Fairy of the Forest, it is understandable that you can not forgive her, as you could, when the same Eclipse can not forgive itself."

Jenny: (Surprised) "Eclipse can not forgive herself?"

Eclipse seems surprised to hear Orion, she is about to say something, but Orion is ahead.

Orion: "No, she can not forgive herself. When Eclipse sacrificed the unborn children of the warriors, she also sacrificed a pair of twins not yet born of her and Marshall. She did not want to do it, Eclipse was about to escape the kingdom, she was willing to leave the kingdom, but it was revealed to her that if those children had been born, all of them would have been corrupted, all without exception would have served HalfMoon and Cerberus, But there was a solution, one with which the souls of all those unborn children would be saved, not having more than three months of pregnancy, Eclipse could return them to the kingdom of souls, there, all the souls of children not born would expect their new opportunity to be born, free from the corruption of the society of darkness, Eclipse suffered a terrible pain to have to fulfill such a horrible mission. Eclipse knew that she would be judged by everyone, although no one would know what she had to suffer, because the first unborn children to be returned to the kingdom of Souls were theirs. Eclipse investigated everywhere. Eclipse read every old book available in her library to find a solution, but there was no such solution, so even though she avoided it as long as possible, the time came when Eclipse had to do her duty, and finally, She had to accept that terrible fate, and nobody knows more than Bright Lady and I knew of that terrible mission, nobody else knew, until now. "

Jenny is completely stunned by what she just heard, She always blamed Eclipse for the loss of her future son, to take away Ryder's last memory of her world, and yet now she discovers that Eclipse did not want to. Jenny discovers that Eclipse tried to do something to prevent that. Even Jenny now knows that the pain she had felt, Eclipse had felt it too, and that pain was greater for Eclipse, because not only did she lose her two future children, but Eclipse also had to suffer as she was judged by everyone. That terrible mission. Jenny only turns to see Eclipse, and she sees the goddess alone in silence, with a face of pain that she did not know about Eclipse.

Orion: "When Princess Eclipse can forgive herself, we might consider helping the warriors of light, while, no."

Silvia: "What a touching story, but do not worry, I'll gladly end that pain. Rock spell! Saetas de Rubí! "

The warriors had not realized that Silvia freed herself from the vines. Many ruby arrows are fired by Silvia directly against the warriors, but these are repelled by Eclipse, who used her aura to dissolve them, Jenny takes the opportunity to respond to the attack.

Jenny: "Forest Spell! Penknives! "

Silvia is taken by surprise, she can only cover herself quickly with some rocks, but many of Jenny's petals manage to make her pink, and make fine cuts on her skin.

Silvia: (Angry) "You! Miserable rats! "

Eclipse: (Angry) "Better surrender! We will not allow them to fulfill their mission! "

Silvia: (Smiling) "How naive you all are! Is it that they have not noticed? While all of you fight against us, our best tracker is behind our real prey! "

All the warriors are confused, until one of them finally understands what Silvia is talking about.

Cat: "Smokey! Where is Smokey! "

Sven: (Smiling) "You just notice it? He is behind that miserable Wally, and therefore, he is also behind ...! "

Ember: (Worried) "Marshall!"

Cat prepares to go find Marshall, but Sven gets in the way.

Sven: "You're not going anywhere! Dark spell! Mist of the shadows!

An intense dark mist begins to cover the forest, making it almost impossible to see more than five meters.

Cat: "You're a wretch! Space Spell! Tempest Vortex! "

Cat uses her ability over space and time, and creates a vortex by which Sven is absorbed, that vortex is like a great whirlpool, and the exit of that vortex appears above, in the sky, when Sven exits, he falls crashingly against the ground, being very sore.

Cat: "Ember, I'm going to find Marshall!"

Ember: "Go! I can take care of this garbage! "

Bold Glare: (Smiling) "Do as you wish! The result will simply be the same! "

Ember fires a sharp stone dagger, but Bold Glare creates an ice shield and holds it. Meanwhile, Cat flies as fast as she can to help Marshall, he is really looking forward to arriving on time.

 **City of Fallen Heroes**

The young warriors fall into a kind of tunnel under the City, the presence of Pearl has taken them by surprise, they all stand up, thinking about what they should do.

Blizzard: "Hahaha! This is incredible! The only night in which all of us think of disobeying the rules! The only night in which we decided to have our own mission! The only night it occurs to someone crazy enough to set foot in the City of Fallen Heroes, and it's exactly the same night that the same crazy and wonderful idea comes to that strange girl! "

Michael: (Smiling) "We're very lucky, are not we?"

Blizzard just glares at Michael, but the young techno warrior just keeps smiling at him.

Mark and Shinrai observe everything around them, they both try to identify where they are.

Rubble: "Well, how bad is it?"

Shinrai: "Actually, we could see it as two news. A good one, and another ... not so good. "

Michael: "Ok, what would be the good news?"

Mark: "The good news is that we are not out of our goal, in fact, this passage would take us directly to the main armory."

Rubble: "And then, what would be the not so good news?"

Shinrai: (Sighing) "This passage is precisely what we wanted to avoid, because as it leads to the armory, there are some traps in it."

Young people seem worried, but one of them seems to know that it is not everything.

Blizzard: "But that's not what they're worried about ... they're worried that that girl ... Perla, can get to the armory first, because if she touches some article of it, like the staff we're looking for ..."

Shinrai: "It will immediately become sand ..."

Rubble: "But you two, Mark and Shinrai, have the ability to transform into a spirit mode, I could go through the walls and get there earlier."

Mark and Shinrai look at each other, and both change to their ethereal form, but as they try to pass through one of the walls, the two receive a surprise electric shock, which returns them to their solid state. Blizzard is especially surprised, and approaches the walls.

Rubble: "What's wrong Blizzard?"

Blizzard: "I'm not sure, if I had a little light here."

Michael approaches at that moment and extends his left hand, when concentrating, some pieces of metal and glass come out of his backpack and are placed around his hand, transforming into a kind of small flashlight, which gives enough light for Blizzard to confirm your suspicions.

Blizzard: "On the walls very special symbols are painted, they are runic symbols, and they are not at all simple, these symbols are an ancient protection spell for these passages, with them no supernatural being can pass through the walls."

Rubble: "I suppose at that time no one imagined that two members of the White Legion could have those ethereal skills ..."

Shinrai and Mark stand up, a little sore from surprise.

Mark: "We do not have much time, we must get there before Pearl."

Blizzard: "One moment! At least they know what we're going to face in this passageway? "

Shinrai: "I'm afraid not ... Our father forbade us to approach this kind of places."

Blizzard: "Great! Simply Great! "

Michael: "That you did not try to obey your parents?"

Blizzard: (Annoyed) "I'm Skye's brother ... remember? Cloud is also my father ... and I can not say that this crazy sorcerer was indeed a great father ... "

At that moment, everyone noticed a sad tone in Blizzard's voice.

Blizzard: "I ... I do not really know what it is to have a good father ... I knew what it was like to have a good sister, but our same father eliminated it. And I thought I had recovered that link with Ace ... who would say that she could betray everyone just out of jealousy, on a whim. "

Michael puts his right hand on Blizzard's shoulder.

Blizzard: "Believe me, I understand you. Cloud was also hunting us, he sent Ken exclusively to hunt all my family. Not knowing what happened with my brothers or my mother has been very painful. "

Blizzard looks at Michael somewhat surprised, and he can not help asking a question.

Blizzard: "How do you do it? How can you always be smiling? How can you not feel pain? "

Michael: (Smiling) "Who said I do not feel pain? Every night, dreams with my brothers, I dream of how we all embraced each other. We are triplets, and I have no idea what happened with them, I have no idea what happened with my Mom ... But I also think that they would not like to see me sad, they always enjoyed my smile ... why not continue showing it? Besides, I know that my smile gives strength to someone else, to my father, Lance, my smile gives him strength, and he gives me strength ... besides, I have not lost the hope of seeing my family again. "

Blizzard just looks at the ground, thinking about Michael's words.

Blizzard: "But, I lost everything ..."

Rubble: "But you still have Skye ..."

Blizzard: (Surprised) "But she is not my sister Skye ..."

Rubble: "Maybe, but it's an opportunity for you to share time with her, and I'm sure she would enjoy it."

Blizzard just keeps looking at everyone, it's funny for him, Mark and Shinrai have long since lost their family, Michael too, and Rubble for what little he knows is an orphan, but none seems to want to give up, and the one that has most Endeavored to encourage him is Michael. Something inside Blizzard changes, maybe it's a decision, maybe something different in your mind, but something definitely changes.

Blizzard: (Smiling) "It would be better to continue, we will not allow this mission to be in vain."

Michael: (Smiling) "That's the attitude!"

The five warriors walk through the strange passage, hoping not to find any surprise, but, it seems that they can not avoid finding a surprise almost immediately, after walking for about ten minutes, the five warriors are in a trifurcation.

Mark: "This is bad. According to what is written on the wall, the three roads lead to the armory, but in each of them there is a special test. "

Blizzard: "And what is the problem? Take a path and you're done! "

Mark: "It's not that simple, this message, although written in the same runic style, is more recent."

Shinrai: "How do you say ?!"

Michael: "Let me see that!"

As Michael approaches and observes the message with his flashlight, he notices that it is true.

Michael: "Mark is right, the message does not correspond to the original painting of the walls, it is as if they had just written it."

Blizzard: (Annoyed) "Is it a joke? That can not be."

Shinrai: "Although it seems like a joke, the most sensible thing is that we do not separate ..."

The moment that Shinrai was going to finish his sentence, Rubble leans on a wall, and in doing so, he presses a rock, which activates a mechanism of that trifurcation, with which, the five warriors are separated, leaving Mark and Shinrai in front of the central passage, Michael and Blizzard in front of the left passageway, and Rubble in front of the passageway on the right.

Shinrai: "Really ?!"

Rubble: "Boys?"

Michael: "I guess we do not have any other option, let's all get going."

Rubble: "But ... alone? In the dark?"

Michael uses his abilities, and places the flashlight that he created in Rubble's arm, so that he has light.

Michael: "Ready, so you can see where you're going."

Rubble: "But ..."

Michael: "Do not worry, we'll be fine!"

Shinrai: "It would be better to run, time is against us."

The five warriors separate, none of them knows what they can find. Meanwhile, Perla walks through the streets of the City of Fallen Heroes, she does not know it, but she is about to discover something special, something that could change her life.

Pearl: "I knew that the streets of this City would be dark, but these surpass any expectations."

While walking, she arrives at a small park, in front of which, she knows that she will find the armory.

Pearl: "What do you think of Spark? We are close! This work will give us a generous profit, we can take a great rest at last! "

Pearl walks towards what looks like the armory, but in front of her, appears one of the protective creatures of the City, before which, Pearl is surprised.

Pearl: "That's a Hippogriff?"

A legendary Hippogriff, a hybrid creature, half-horse-like and half-faucet-like, resembling a winged horse with the head and the former limbs of an eagle, is threateningly placed in front of Perla. The legendary animal hits a blow against Pearl, but she manages to dodge it. Perla knows perfectly that the Hippogriff only attacks to defend or to test who he attacks, but she does not understand why he attacks her at this moment, however, she knows that an angry Hippogriff in an inhabited area can be a very bad combination.

Pearl: "Spark! We have to calm this hippogriff ... Light spell! Luminous Wall! "

The hippogriff tries to attack Pearl again, but he finds a wall of protective light in front of him. Unable to attack Pearl, the Hippogriff becomes furious, and takes off in a roar.

Pearl: "This is wonderful! Now he is angry. Spark, get ready. Protection spell! Spirit of Silver! "

Pearl's spell is a very special spell, it is a protection spell, but also an offensive spell. That spell achieves a friendly animal acquires certain special protective qualities, in this case, Spark becomes larger, acquires a silver armor with an old white logo, and Pearl mounted on it.

Pearl: "Up Spark! Do not leave that hippogriff here! "

Spark takes off and chases the hippogriff, the legendary animal uses its claws to take some stones from a roof and then throw them against Pearl. Pearl realizes, and with his hands he guides Spark, dodging them, although for very little. Spark takes a nearby trunk and flies swiftly against the Hippogriff, releasing him against him, with this, Spark manages to make the Hippogriff descend a little, a situation that Pearl intends to take to reassure the legendary animal.

Pearl: "Spark! Stay close, I'm going to calm our friend! "

Without losing time, Pearl jumps and manages to ride in the Hippogriff, when she does, she begins to try to reassure him, and she must do it quickly, because time is short, considering that the Hippogriff flies without control. Spark flies to the side of Perla, worried about her friend, but little by little, Pearl begins to caress the Hippogriff at the same time that she speaks to him.

Pearl: "Come on, my friend, I know that it is your duty to protect this entire City and what is inside it, I just want to take one thing, one thing, I will not take anything else. I promise."

The hippogriff stares at Pearl, as if he were asking Pearl if he can trust his word. Pearl can not avoid that deep look, and something inside her heart leads her to respond again, but, with more conviction, as if she were promising something.

Pearl: "I promise, what I will take, will not be used for evil, I will make sure that article is not used for evil purposes."

Upon hearing those words, the Hippogriff descends, and when Pearl falls from his back, Spark returns with her, and the eagle returns to its original form. Once Pearl and Spark are together and observe the Hippogriff, he bows to them, and takes off, leaving behind some buildings, leaving Perla somewhat confused.

Pearl: "No ... I do not understand. What has just happened? "

Unknown: "You passed your test Young Pearl, a test that was not carried out long ago."

Pearl is scared to hear that voice, she turns and takes a step back, and she is placed in a defensive position, but what she sees amazes her, a strange warrior in ethereal form looks at her, smiling at him, he wears an ancient armor, curiously , that armor has the same logo White that has the armor of Spark, and the same logo White that has its own belt.

Pearl: "Who ... Who are you ?!"

Unknown: "I'm just someone who is happy that you have finally come here, and do not worry, Pearl, very soon you will discover that you are not as alone as you think."

As quickly as the stranger appeared, equally quickly he disappeared before Pearl's eyes. She is really confused.

Pearl: "Why did I make that promise?"

Pearl does not know what just happened, but she just starts walking towards the armory, although her mission is no longer as clear as when she arrived in the city.

Meanwhile, under the city, in the corridors, the other Warriors continue their mission, although separated. Rubble walks through the passage, alone, that brings back memories of his past, he remembers when in the middle of that Foggy Bottom Forest, he had to leave his mother alone, as they were being chased by wild wolves. It is not that Rubble wanted to leave her, but his mother forced him to escape, he remembers how that wolf almost caught him. However, Rubble survived that night by hiding under a tree, in a hole in the roots, in the middle of the darkness, although, he had to endure a large number of spiders walking on him, the terror of the spiders comes of that night, the night Rubble lost his mother.

Rubble: "I really detest the darkness, Good thing Michael gave me his flashlight, I just hope we all arrive on time ... Wow! AAAAAAA! "

Suddenly, Rubble takes a step, and in doing so, the floor opens again. Rubble falls into a kind of slide, the fall does not last long, and when Rubble reaches the end of the slide, When Rubble stands up, he sees that he is in a closed room, and when he looks at the ceiling, he sees that the slide where he fell is not an option to leave.

Rubble: "Oh no! Now how am I going to get out of here ... maybe if ... AAAAAAA! "

Rubble screams terrified, because around him begin to appear many spiders, huge spiders of approximately 20 centimeters. Rubble uses his ax to eliminate or remove them, however, these spiders are too many. There comes a time when Rubble climbs on a high rock nearby, and he is placed in a fetal position, he is terrified.

Rubble: (Trembling) "Please ... someone help me ..."

While Rubble feels fear, a memory comes to his mind, one in which his mother caresses his head, and asks him to be brave, that he faces what he must face, but that he does not give up and that he is brave. . The same words that his mother told him the last time he saw her. At that moment, Rubble stands up, and takes his ax, which is wrapped in white flames.

Rubble: "NO! I'm not going to give up here! WooaaaaaAAAAAAA! "

Rubble uses his ax and he provokes an expansive wave that eliminates all the spiders, but it is not the only thing he does, the expansive effect of his ax opens a hidden door, which comes precisely to ...

Rubble: "The armory? Is there a door to the armory here? "

Unknown: "Courage is not about not being afraid, everyone, absolutely everyone is afraid, courage is about facing our fears, as you have done, young gentleman!"

Rubble looks for where the voice comes from, but he does not see anyone. He feels confused, but he prefers not to think more about the matter, simply, Rubble prefers to enter the armory, hoping that his friends are there.

On the other hand, in another of the passages, Michael and Blizzard walk quickly, both are attentive to find the exit.

Blizzard: "This passage seems endless."

Michael: "Well, I hope it is not, I really want us to find each other."

Blizzard: "It's really annoying, so many passages for one place ... it really must be a joke."

Just as Blizzard finishes speaking, a door opens behind the two warriors, and from the fourth secret comes a legendary animal extremely dangerous.

Blizzard: (Surprised) "A Hydra! We are in front of a Hydra! "

Michael: "Why every time you say it must be a joke we get into more trouble ?!"

Blizzard: "Good luck, I suppose!"

In front of the two warriors is a Hydra, an ancient and merciless chthonic aquatic monster in the shape of a polyphile serpent and poisonous breath, its seven heads only aiming at the two warriors.

Blizzard: "I'm going to take care of this! Ice spell! Sierra Gélida! "

Blizzard manages to cut one of the heads of the legendary animal, but where the short one head, appear two. Blizzard immediately uses its water control ability, and controls a jet of water under pressure, eliminating another head, but the result is the same as before. Michael realizes what is happening, uses a wire from his backpack and with it, Michael makes Blizzard move away from the Hydra, forcing him to run, when they turn around, they stop, and Michael starts to build something with More metal from your backpack.

Blizzard: "Why did you stop me?"

Michael: "Because this can not be solved by you alone! For the stars, it's a Hydra! "

Blizzard: "But I know I have to do it alone, I'm trained to work alone."

Michael: "Well, understand this, you're not alone anymore! And we can get better results, we work together, friend! "

Blizzard thinks for a second, he is used to working alone, but Michael is right, he is no longer alone, and as it seems, it is time to understand him.

Blizzard: "So, what do you suggest? We can not let that Hydra keep chasing us, let alone let it go free here. "

Michael: "I agree with you, that's why, I built this!"

Blizzard looks surprised at Michael's creation, and quickly he understands what the idea is, so they both go to work, both prepare, and when the Hydra arrives, they both go into action.

Michael: "Now!"

Blizzard: "Ice spell! Freezing current! "

The creation of Michael is a rudimentary fan, that upon receiving Blizzard's icy water shot, begins to turn faster and faster, and the already icy stream of water becomes even more frozen, so that the Hydra Little by little, she begins to get trapped in solid ice, with no chance to get out of her icy prison. When finished, the two warriors sit on the ground somewhat tired, but smiling for their success. While the two recover their breath, a door opens to their right, allowing them access to the armory they have been looking for.

Blizzard: "Ok, it looks like we found the armory."

Michael: (Smiling) "This must be a joke!"

Blizzard: (Surprised) "I thought you did not want me to keep saying that."

Michael: (Smiling) "I think this moment, it's a proper comment, friend!"

The two warriors stand up and walk towards the armory, but while they are doing it, they both hear a voice.

Unknown: "It is not healthy to try to be alone, we all need help, and we all need our friends, while we are with them, the results are better."

Michael and Blizzard seem confused not to locate the origin of the voice, but they both only smile, and enter the armory.

On the other hand, Shinrai and Mark are walking in the last passage, the two of them walk with great caution, hoping to find the armory.

Shinrai: "Brother, do you think we will arrive on time?"

Mark: "I hope Shin ... I really wish we could help others, the staff of Asclepius would help us both to be able to heal the wounds of the Warriors of light, when the war begins ..."

Shinrai: "I understand it, brother, although several of them have healing abilities, the battles to come will not allow them to heal each other quickly. That's why that staff would be very useful to us. "

The two brothers continue to walk around, as if they will wait for something.

Shinrai: "Brother, do not you think we should have told the boys that all of us would have to face a test to enter the armory?"

Mark: "I thought so too Shin, but remember what our father taught us, we can not intervene in the tests of others ... besides ... we ourselves have to worry about our test."

Shinrai: "What was it about?"

Unknown: "They are very curious children ... but I guess that has not changed."

The brothers are surprised to hear the voice, and both put themselves in defensive position.

Mark: "Who is there ?!"

Shinrai: "Show yourself! We are not afraid of you! "

Unknown: "Fear? But you two do not have to be afraid of me. "

Mark: (Screaming) "If you're not going to volunteer, we'll both make you do it!"

Unknown: "Really? Sounds interesting. Why do not they show me how they would do it? "

Shinrai: "If you plan to attack us by doing it, you better think again! Protection spell! Silver sphere! "

A silver sphere surrounds the two brothers, protecting them from any possible attack they may receive.

Mark: "Now you're going to show! Light spell! Mystical Revelation! "

The spell of mystical revelation forces anything hidden with magic or mysticism to be revealed before the eyes of the one who invokes the spell, that way Mark plans to force the one who talks to them to show themselves, the only detail is that the unknown does not want stay hidden. His body appears, but it is not yet fully visible due to the combination of darkness, and the strange luminosity that surrounds the unknown.

Mark: "We do not know what kind of test you may have planned for us, but I assure you we will overcome it!"

Unknown: "I have not planned any trial, when you two helped stop the first great war by sacrificing their bodies so that our spell of Infinite Soul worked, they passed the greatest of all tests."

Mark: "The First Great War ?!"

Shinrai: "The spell of Infinite Soul? But, you know those facts? "

Mark: "Only Eclipse, Bright Lady, Cat and Silver know our past ... besides them, to know those facts you should have been present."

Unknown: "That's right, I was present, I saw everything in the front row ... my children."

Shinrai and Mark tremble when they hear the stranger's last words. He calls them sons, Shinrai and Mark only tremble as the stranger comes out of the shadows, revealing his true identity.

Snow Ray: (Smiling) "It's been a long time, my little rays of light, maybe too much."

The two children can not believe what they are seeing, Mark has a completely stunned look, and Shinrai has tears running down his cheeks. The two begin to walk slowly and trembling, but little by little, the two of them begin to run, and the two of them embrace Snow Ray, their father, with all their might. The two children embrace who they thought they would never see again.

Snow Ray: "Children ... You two have grown, and you two have become stronger than you think."

Mark: (Crying) "Dad! We miss you so much! "

Shinrai: (Crying) "Sorry Papa! At that time we disobeyed your orders! "

Snow Ray: (Smiling) "My children, do not feel bad. You were key to ending the pain that was in the kingdom due to the war, if you had not intervened, it is very likely that the enemy army would have defeated us, and our Infinite Soul Spell would have failed. "

Children just nod as they cry, and their father just smiles, and caresses the heads of their two beloved children, however, Snow Ray knows he has little time.

Snow Ray: "Mark, Shinrai, I understand how you two feel, but time is over. I was allowed to be here at this time by the design of the stars. "

Shinrai: (Sobbing) "Are you going to go dad again?"

Snow Ray: "That's right, my dear children. I know what you are looking for here in Radiance City, but you do not need the Asclepius staff. "

Mark: (Surprised) "But ... but we wish we could help the Warriors of Light in the war that is to come!"

Snow Ray: "I understand that, and you will help them, but you do not need a tool to do what you two are perfectly capable of doing."

Shinrai: "How ... How do you say?"

Snow Ray: "Children, you have achieved much more than I achieved at your age. You two have managed to use Protection magic that almost no adult has been able to understand. Also, you do not know it, but your mother was an excellent healer, and that ability also resides within you two. "

Mark: "Mom was a healer?"

Shinrai: "And we both have that ability? But ... But we do not know how to use that skill. "

Snow Ray: (Smiling) "But you two can learn, and one of your tutors will teach you, the Goddess of Magic."

Mark and Shinrai: "Eclipse!"

Snow Ray: "That's right, she knows her abilities, she's just waiting for the right moment to teach you two."

Snow Ray stretches out his hand, and hands each of his children a special item, a silver Quill, the symbol of the White Legion. The two children are confused.

Snow Ray: "You could never graduate, but that changes, now, you are from the last three members of the White Legion, the hope of the Legion."

Shinrai and Mark smile as they watch the silver feathers, but, suddenly, they both fall into a new mystery.

Mark: "Did you say three last members?"

Snow Ray: "That's right, This very night you will meet a descendant of the White Legion, and one more thing. That Staff that you came looking for, if it will be found, but it will not be used by you two, you do not need it. That staff will be used by that other person. "

The children continue to listen attentively, but they notice that the body of their father begins to look translucent.

Shinrai: "Dad?"

Snow Ray: "My time has ended my children. But I must give you one more warning, in a short time you will have to make a decision, but remember, you must always look to the future, and you must let go of the past. "

Mark and Shinrai try to embrace their father again, but this time they can not do it, because Snow Ray is now in ethereal form.

Snow Ray: "Until always, Mark, Shinrai, my beloved son. Grow healthy and strong! And be great citizens of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay! "

Snow Ray disappears smiling, while Mark and Shinrai wipe the tears from their faces. Immediately, a door opens in front of them, revealing the armory of the White Legion. The two brothers just smile, once again their father left, but this time, they have had the opportunity to say ...

Mark and Shinrai: (Sobbing) "Goodbye!"

 **Forest of whispers.**

Marshall runs as fast as he can along with Wally, although Ember's words hurt a bit, he knows that she really wanted him to keep Wally safe, so he tries to get as far away as possible, however, they both come to a Cliff .

Marshall: "Rays!"

Wally: "I think we should not have run without direction."

Smokey: "What do you think? Maybe you're right".

Marshall and Wally turn to look behind them. Smokey followed them, and now they are between the dark commander and the cliff. Marshall has no choice but to defend Wally, so he gets in front of him in a defensive position.

Smokey: (Smiling malevolently) "You just delayed the inevitable, now, give me that miserable troll to finish my mission."

Marshall: "You will not put a single hand on him! Water spell! Storm!"

Marshall summons a very strong storm, which hits the whole area of the forest, are the whispers. However, Smokey is not impressed, the fire elf raises his hand and summons a spell, one that causes Marshall's horror.

Smokey: "Fire, spell! Fire!"

In the act a loud roar is heard, and a great flare is seen, Marshall can not believe what he is seeing.

Marshall: "Are you crazy? You've created a forest fire!"

Smokey: "Is not it glorious? A nightmare scenario to eliminate that miserable Troll!"

Marshall: "That will not happen!"

Marshall draws his sword, and it is wrapped in white flames. Smokey just smiles, and pulls out a long metal baton, which wraps itself in black flames, the two warriors begin their fight. Marshall jumps against Smokey striking a blow at his sword, but Smokey uses his staff to jump and dodge the attack. While in the air, Smokey launches a fire spear attack. Marshall repels it with his sword, and he uses his magic to create several ice daggers, with which he begins to attack Smokey. But the Elf uses the trees around him to dodge those ice daggers. Marshall prepares to launch a magical arrow of ice, but suddenly, he begins to cough, and he realizes that the Smoke of the fire begins to be very dense, but can not see how bad the fire is by the strange fog dark that covered them minutes ago, the same mist that Sven summoned.

Smokey: "Can not stand the weather, Water Sorcerer? It's a shame."

Marshall: "You will not win! Ice spell! Nevada!"

Marshall summons a snowfall to try to force Smokey to retire, but Smokey just smiles.

Smokey: "Do not underestimate me sorcerer! Fire spell! Blizzard of Ardent Blasts. "

Smokey's spell pierces Marshall's snowfall, but unfortunately it is not the only thing he does, several of those burning embers are directed against Marshall, and he has not noticed, but suddenly, a scream is heard.

Wally: "NOOOOOOO!"

You hear several small strokes. Marshall turns around slowly, and what he discovers leaves him stunned. Wally used his own body as a human shield. Marshall can not believe what he sees. Wally just smiles at the young sorcerer, while he collapses on the ground, lifeless.

Marshall: "NOOOOOOOOO! IT IS SUPPOSED THAT I SHOULD PROTECT IT! NOOOOOOO! "

Smokey: "Hahahaha! Our mission has been a complete success! And now, to finish, Fire Spell! Volcanic earthquake! "

Smokey puts his hands on the ground and a small earthquake begins to happen, the earth cracks under the feet of the two, and the part where Marshall is found breaks away, and being close to the dark cliff, Marshall falls into the void .

Marshall: "AAAAAAAAA!"

Just then, Cat arrives at the place, and he sees when Marshall falls, Cat looks at Smokey with Hate, but can not waste time with the elf. Cat throws herself to the void to look for her brother, while Smokey raises his right hand and fires a flare. When soldiers and other dark commanders see her, they immediately understand that Smokey has succeeded.

Silvia: "Our mission has been completed! It's a shame Eclipse, but we'll see each other again! "

Bold Glare: "It was an interesting meeting! We must repeat it! "

Sven: "But for now, we say goodbye! Enjoy this wonderful night! Aura spell! Teleportation! "

Sven uses his magic, and he teleports the dark soldiers, and Smokey, Silvia, Bold Glare and himself back to the Main Castle of Aventure Bay.

Jenny: "Why have they retired ?!"

Orion: "Because they have already fulfilled their purpose ... we can no longer feel the presence of our friend Wally."

Ember: "But ... then, where's Marshall?"

Eclipse: "Come on everyone! I know where Cat is! He should be where Marshall is! "

They all run to the cliff where Marshall fought, but they only find Wally's body, the Trolls take him very carefully, and prepare him to take him with them. Eclipse approaches very sad.

Eclipse: "Wally, my friend, we have failed you ..."

Orion: "We will give him the burial with the honors he deserves."

Eclipse: "Orion, please, I ask you to consider our request."

Orion: "My answer is immovable, Eclipse, as long as you do not forgive yourself, we can not consider helping you ... see you soon ..."

The Trolls take the body of Wally, and all of them retire, Jenny approaches Eclipse, she has a lot to think about, but, right now, Jenny can no longer see Eclipse with hatred.

Jenny: "Eclipse ... I ..."

Eclipse: "Please, do not feel sorry for me, I do not need that ..."

Jenny: "I do not feel sorry for you, but now I understand you better ... I understand that what you did must have been something terribly difficult ..."

Eclipse begins to laugh with his eyes closed.

Eclipse: "This is the last straw! Now the person who least expected me to understand me is sympathetic to me! "

Jenny just keeps quiet, she knows that both Eclipse and she still need to process what has just happened. But at that moment, they hear Ember's voice.

Ember: "Cat? What's up Cat ?! "

They all look toward the cliff, and they can see Cat flying from one side to the other, desperate.

Eclipse: "Cat?"

Jenny: "What's wrong?"

Cat: (Scared) "Marshall! I do not find Marshall! I can not find Marshall anywhere! "

Everyone is scared to hear that, Ember immediately runs, and she is about to jump off the cliff to find Marshall, but is stopped by Cat.

Cat: (Surprised) "Did you go crazy ?! That cliff is very steep! "

But Ember is crying while looking down.

Ember: "I did not mean that you were a spoiled child, it was not true that I wanted you to disappear! Marshall! Came back! MARSHAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! "

Cat is speechless, he just holds Ember with all his strength, and descends flying with her, hoping that the two of them can locate his younger brother.

 **City of Fallen Heroes.**

As they pass through the door, Mark and Shinrai realize that they all enter practically at the same time into the Armory of the former White Legion, and upon seeing them they feel relieved.

Mark: "Guys! Everyone is fine?"

Michael: "Yes, it really was quite an experience."

Rubble: "It's amazing that I ended up in a room full of huge spiders!"

Shinrai: "Ok, it really is not that amazing."

Blizzard: "How is that not so amazing?"

Mark: "Well you will see ..."

Mark and Shinrai explain to everyone that in order to enter the armory they all had to pass a test, and the magic contained in the passages would determine the type of test for them, they also tell them about their encounter with Snow Ray, and finally, they They say that they will find the staff, but it will be used by someone else, but everyone will be forced to do something, they do not know what, but it is a difficult sacrifice in that place.

Blizzard: (Annoyed) "Did I tell you that I detest the rules of magic?"

Michael: "But who is the person who should use the Asclepius staff?"

At that moment, a fourth door opens, and through it come Pearl and her Spark Eagle. When she enters, she is surprised to find the Young Warriors of Light, and she puts herself on guard.

Blizzard: "Really? She? This must…"

Michael: "Please friend, do not say it!"

Pearl seems confused, but what happens next confuses her even more, because immediately, inside the armory one of the articles begins to float, shining brightly, and this one goes towards Pearl, and rests in her hands, in doing so , the emblem of the Pearl Belt shines, at the same time as the emblems of the belts of Mark and Shinrai, and in the three emblems appears the logo of the White Legion ... a Silver Quill.

Shinrai: (Surprised) "It's you!"

Pearl: (confused) "Is it me? What are you talking about?"

Mark: (Surprised) "I can not believe it! I already said that his combat skills were familiar to me! "

Shinrai: "Pearl! You are a descendant of the White Legion! "

Pearl: (Surprised) "Excuse me ?!"

Blizzard: "It makes sense! Although most of the White Legion was here to defend the Kingdom during the First Great War, it is said that some of its members were out of the City supporting the Kingdom, so, she must be descended from one of those members! "

Pearl is extremely confused, what the spirit told her seems to be true.

Mark: "Pearl, you are part of the White Legion, like Shinrai and me! You are part of our Family! And the proof is in your hands, only a member of the White Legion can grab any item from this armory. "

Pearl does not stop observing the staff of Asclepius, she is confused, but at the same time, she seems to smile.

Unknown: "This is interesting, it's not what I expected, but it's interesting."

When turning to see behind Perla, all the young people are annoyed to discover who is in that place.

Rubble: (Angry) "Dagger!"

The dark commander takes some steps followed by his dark soldiers.

Dagger: "From what I see we did very well to follow my esteemed Pearl, we had to suspect that the Warriors of Light could not be far from the article that I look for, the staff of Asclepius."

Blizzard is about to launch an attack, but Michael stops him. Blizzard seems confused, but Michael points his eyes at the ceiling, the armory is a small space, and a fight there would be disastrous for everyone.

Dagger: "You have done a good job Pearl, and not only that, it has brought us to the legendary Armory of the White Legion! I am sure that Queen Halfmoon and King Cerberus will be able to find a way to use all this great arsenal. Now, give me the Pearl Staff. "

Rubble, Michael and Blizzard are about to attack Dagger without caring about the stability of the Armory, but this time they are stopped by Mark and Shinrai, the brothers want to see what Pearl is going to do.

Pearl: "No ..."

Dagger: "How do you say?"

Pearl: "NO! I will not give you the staff! I do not know how, I do not know why! But the Staff chose me, and somehow I'm going to honor that choice. "

Dagger: (Screaming) "Stupid brat! You will pay for this treason with your life! "

Mark: "I do not think so!"

Shinrai: "Guys, Dagger wants all the weapons that are here! So, Michael, Rubble, Blizzard! Please, give everything to Dagger! "

The warriors of the Light immediately understand what Mark and Shinrai want, so immediately, they begin to take weapons, and to throw them to Dagger, but when falling near the dark commander, these weapons begin to transform into sand.

Dagger: (Screaming) "Wait a moment! Stop! "

Blizzard: "I think not! Ice spell! Frozen Chain! "

A chain is placed on all the dark soldiers and on Dagger, making it impossible to move.

Mark: "Now that the society of darkness knows this armory, we can not allow the possibility of using it for its low purposes!"

Shinrai looks at Pearl, and immediately cast a spell.

Shinrai: "I hope we meet again ... please, think hard about the best place you can be ... Protection Spell! Silver Portal! "

Shinrai uses a silver portal to transport Perla to a safe place, a place only she knows. With which, Perla disappears from the City. The warriors continue to take the weapons and tools of the place, until by the enormous amount they have touched, detonate a more powerful protection spell of the armory, and all weapons begin to become sand, all but one, a scepter that is in the hands of Rubble.

Rubble: "But what happens? This scepter is still intact? "

Mark and Shinrai run with their friends, and gather them all.

Mark: "We'll talk about that later ... We have to get out of here!"

Shinrai: "Protection Spell! Portals of Light! "

The warriors of light are transported out of the City of Fallen Heroes, leaving Dagger and his soldiers alone with a room full of sand. The Dark Commander is really furious.

Dagger: "Well played Warriors of Light, very well played. But I swear to you that this is going to be paid for with his blood! "

 **Mountains of the North, Camp of the Warriors of Light.**

The young warriors appear in the middle of the camp, catching their breath, and relieved.

Michael: "So ... we succeeded?"

Shinrai: "I suppose if ... at least, Dagger will not be able to put his hands on the weapons ... and nobody will be able to do it."

Mark: "Let go of the past, look to the future, a great sacrifice ... now I understand what Dad tried to warn us about."

Rubble: "Guys, this scepter ... why did not it become sand?"

Mark: "Because it's not an original part of the armory, this black scepter must have another function, but I'm afraid we'll have to investigate it."

Blizzard: "Great! That, and the fact that you two should ask Eclipse to train them in their healing spells crown the night. Now we just have to think about how we are going to ask Eclipse. "

Bright Lady: "You can practice with me, explaining where you have been all night."

The five warriors look behind them, and discover Bright Lady looking at them seriously.

Mark: "My lady ... we ..."

Shinrai: "We can explain it ..."

Bright Lady: "I do not doubt that, and I know it will be very interesting that Skye, Lance, Ryder, Eclipse and I will listen to that explanation, but for the moment, it would be better if you all go to sleep, you need to rest."

The young warriors only swallow by thinking that they should explain their little adventure to the older warriors, but somehow, they are satisfied with the result. Shinrai and Mark do not know, but somewhere near the Black Forest, Pearl is safe watching her new Staff, thinking about her future. But the calm does not last in the camp of the warriors of the light, only a few minutes later Eclipse and his team appear thanks to a teleportation of her, but when Silver, Ryder and Bright Lady come to receive them, they find them completely exhausted, and in a depressed state.

Bright Lady: "Sister! What happened?!"

Eclipse: "The Trolls will not help us, at least, not for now ..."

Jenny: "Not to mention that the society of darkness was there."

Bright Lady: "The society of Darkness? But what were they doing there? "

Eclipse: "They were behind Wally Trollmen ... they murdered him ... apparently, Cerberus and Halfmoon declared that anyone who helped the Warriors of Light should die, and since Lu and Gloom knew that Wally helped us, they were hunting him , until…"

Ryder: "Until they found it and liquidated it."

Bright Lady helps Eclipse and Jenny to her feet, and takes her to her cabin.

Bright Lady: "It's been a long night, everyone needs to rest, tomorrow we'll continue talking."

But while Bright Lady helps Eclipse and Jenny, Silver approaches Cat and Ember, and the note that Ember is crying.

Silver: "Ember? Love, are you okay? "

But Ember can not answer. Ryder tries to give Ember some water to reassure her, while Silver approaches Cat, but in doing so, he observes that Cat's look is lost, static, if Silver had to say it, he would say Cat's look It is full of fear.

Silver: "Cat, friend, are you okay?"

Again there is only silence, a silence that begins to worry Silver, but just at that moment, Silver falls into account of a detail.

Silver: "Cat, where's Marshall?"

Cat only turns to see Silver, but does not respond. Silver begins to feel distressed.

Silver: "Cat, friend, what happened? Where is Marshall ?! "

Cat just looks up at the sky, still not answering.

Silver: "Cat! Answer me once! What the hell happened ?! "

Cat: "Marshall ... we lost Marshall! We do not know what happened, Marshall disappeared! I HAVE BROKE MY PROMISE! I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT MY LITTLE BROTHER! I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT MARSHALL! SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED MARSHALL! "

Ryder quickly approaches and gives Cat water too to reassure him, but no one notices what happens to Silver, when listening to Cat, Silver began to feel a terrible headache, Silver ran away from the camp. When he gets to the river bank, he starts to feel bad.

Silver: "It can not be ... first Cody ... then Halfmoon destroyed the entire Delta Guard ... then Kaiser disappears ... we continue with the destruction of the Golden Claw Clan Village ... Then, the Dark Society murdered Wally ... and now ... now Marshall has disappeared! "

The same dark shadow that seizes Silver in the Village of the Golden Claw Clan again appears, but this time, that shadow looks darker than before.

Silver: "I can not ... I can not with this ... my friends ... LEAVE MY FRIENDS IN PEACE!"

Suddenly, a dark explosion fills that area, and a few seconds later, in the middle of a huge hole that begins to fill with water, Silver appears standing, but, Silver is different, his look is darker, his aura is darker, and he has a really sinister smile.

Silver: "Hmmmm ... Ha ... ha ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

 **Location unknown…**

In the middle of a strange and abandoned town, in the middle of the cold of the night, you can see two people, one of them is trying to wake up the other.

Unknown: (Worried) "Please ... please ... wake up! For what you want most, wake up! "

The other boy finally manages to open his eyes, and although he is in pain, he manages to recognize who is in front of him.

Marshall: "Kaiser? Kaiser! It's you!"

Kaiser only smiles relieved to see Marshall wake up, but Marshall notices that Kaiser has his left eyelid hurt. Marshall manages to sit down, and places his hand in Kaiser's eye.

Marshall: "Friend, allow me to heal you ... Water spell! Healing water! "

Marshall's water manages to heal Kaiser's eyelid, but apparently his friend needs to protect his eye, so Marshall takes a patch out of his backpack and places it in Kaiser's left eye.

Marshall: "Try not to take off the patch until your eye heals ... Where are we?"

Kaiser: "I do not know ... I have not managed to get out of here in days."

Marshall: "Maybe if we use a teleportation spell ..."

Kaiser only shows a bitter smile to Marshall, and he decides to show him the seriousness of his situation.

Kaiser: "Light spell! Mystical Revelation! "

Using his spell, Kaiser reveals that the two of them are tied with aura chains, and these can not be broken so easily.

Kaiser: "We can walk anywhere in this strange place, but we can not get out of here, if we try, the chain will drag us back."

Marshall: "But then ..."

Kaiser: "I do not know how we'll get out of here ... we need help ..."

Meanwhile, at the top of a building, a stranger only observes his two prey.

Unknown: "Soon, very soon we will collect our revenge, but for the moment, let's play!"

 **Author's notes: Marco: The Armory of the White Legion has been lost forever, except for that mysterious scepter that the young warriors rescued. What mystery will keep that Scepter? And the mission of the Eclipse Team did not turn out well, there were reconciliations, but, they lost a friend, and Marshall disappeared. And what has happened with Silver? And where will Marshall and Kaiser meet, and what danger will they face?**

 **I am very sorry for the delay, but some personal things happened that I had to solve. But we keep going!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And... We keep in touch!**


End file.
